


Ice, Storm

by HibiscusTea9



Series: In the Realm of the Senses [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Guilt, Happy Endings Must Be Earned, Hearts get broken every day, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Longing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Overcoming Fear, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Touch-Starved, Tragedy, True Love, Turmoil, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, memories of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 203,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibiscusTea9/pseuds/HibiscusTea9
Summary: Raiden seeks out the one who failed, the one he relied on, only to learn there’s more going on beneath the mask than meets the eye. This is an alternate retelling of MK lore from MKII through MK3 and MK4, with some aspects of the new timeline folded in that I feel help augment the story. Told from the perspective of two characters who have seen everything, but never been the focus of the story, as they slowly fall in love.Originally published as a one-shot titled “Astraphobia,” which is now the title of the first chapter.Completed as of 11/17/20
Relationships: Fujin & Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Implied Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Tomas Vrbada | Smoke, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero & Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero & Noob Saibot | Bi-Han, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero & Tomas Vrbada | Smoke, Liu Kang/Kung Lao, Raiden/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Series: In the Realm of the Senses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023586
Comments: 233
Kudos: 110





	1. Astraphobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write a given chapter, I tend to sketch out ideas for myself and then listen to music until I find a song that helps get me in the mood I need to be in for that chapter. This chapter’s song is “STREET” by Hiroshi Yoshimura, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbq7A0-iwek).

Outworld was as bleak as ever. Foreboding. Devoid of life. The cold rain that drizzled endlessly through this part of the realm soaked through anyone caught in it, chilling and numbing as it did.

Raiden stood atop a cliff, eyes scanning the peaks and valleys before him. It was over. The second tournament had concluded and once again, Liu Kang was the champion. Shao Kahn was defeated, for now at least. Earthrealm was safe.

_And yet hanging threads need trimming._

Raiden had been legitimately surprised when the blue-clad ninja had appeared among the participants for the second tournament. He remembered the match on Shang Tsung’s island the year before. The smell of scorching flesh, the agonized screaming as Scorpion took his vengeance. Raiden had secured Sub-Zero’s services not out of admiration for the man but respect for what he could do. But the debt had not been paid. The Lin Kuei had failed.

And then he appeared again. Unbidden by Raiden, almost too late to enter the tournament. At first Raiden was convinced that Scorpion would take his vengeance again. But something stopped Scorpion, and that made Raiden even more convinced that there was something more afoot. Sub-Zero was a hanging thread.

Raiden despised hanging threads.

If he was correct – and he was rarely incorrect in these matters – Sub-Zero must have entered Outworld through these mountains, through some portal or gateway unknown to Raiden. He would have to exit the same way. For three days, the thunder god had stayed on his perch, watching, waiting. He was patient. Eventually, the Lin Kuei would come this way.

Raiden remembered their first meeting, before the tournament the year prior. Sub-Zero carried himself with deliberate poise and care. Each word spoken was clipped and precise. And cold. It was more than just the physical coldness surrounding him, the ninja’s abilities with cryokinesis, but an emotional coldness that even Raiden found off-putting. Still, Raiden needed allies in the tournament. The Lin Kuei were known to be the most talented of Earthrealm’s assassins. He was the choice that made the most sense.

Raiden would not have expected that Sub-Zero would be one of the casualties of the tournament. Only Johnny Cage and Liu Kang had returned alongside Raiden from Shang Tsung’s island. Scorpion simply vanished. And Sonya Blade and Kano… well, Raiden had thought them killed as well, at least until he saw them restrained and at Shao Khan’s side in Outworld.

But Sub-Zero’s death. Raiden had heard it. Seen Scorpion’s quiet satisfaction afterward. This was a complication Raiden had not foreseen.

Raiden’s gaze flickered. There, across the canyon. Mortal eyes would not be able to see the small patch of blue. With the dim light and the distance, it would be like spotting an ant from atop a building. But Raiden knew it had to be his quarry.

He watched closely as Sub-Zero picked his way over the uneven mountain path. He would have one chance to figure out what was happening. His best opportunity would be to catch the ninja off-guard.

Sub-Zero paused at an outcropping that blocked most of the way forward. The path around it was incredibly narrow. The fall would be… unpleasant. And the rock was slick from the rain. Raiden watched as Sub-Zero pressed his body against the rock and inched his way around it. Now.

With barely a thought, Raiden teleported to the opposite side of the outcropping. The blast of light manifested, nearly blinding Sub-Zero. The crack of thunder was instantaneous. Though Raiden didn’t even react to the sound, Sub-Zero cried out and flinched. His left foot slipped from where he was attempting to place it. His cry intensified as he scrabbled frantically at the rock, looking for any fingerhold he could use to stop his descent.

_No._ Raiden was here to interrogate Sub-Zero, not to kill him. He moved forward, grasping the ninja’s wrist. With a quick yank, he brought the other man toward him. Sub-Zero’s feet shakily landed on the narrow path. His hands clung onto Raiden’s arms, his chest pressed against the thunder god’s. His skin was cold – but not as cold as it should have been. The coldness came from the rain and chill wind, not the internal coldness Sub-Zero usually emanated.

Raiden could feel the heavy pounding of Sub-Zero’s heart against his chest. The ninja’s eyes were wide behind his mask. His breathing was quick and shallow. His muscles were trembling. Raiden had never seen Sub-Zero like this – he always exuded quiet confidence. Quiet, cold confidence. This panicked, fearful creature was nothing like that Sub-Zero. Raiden’s suspicions were confirmed.

“L-Lord Raiden,” Sub-Zero managed to get out. “You – you saved me.”

“I seek answers,” Raiden said, staring into Sub-Zero’s face. “And you will provide them to me, Lin Kuei.”

“I – please, can we go somewhere else?” Sub-Zero asked. His muscles were tense and continued to tremble. “I – I can’t – I -”

With another crash of thunder and blast of light, Raiden and Sub-Zero were no longer standing on the precipice path. Sub-Zero’s hands dug deep, almost painfully, into Raiden’s biceps. The sound of the perpetual rain was softer, outside the entrance of the cave Raiden had teleported them to. Raiden had spotted this place earlier. If he’d been human, he likely would have slept inside when not on his vigil. It would do for now.

“Th-thank you,” Sub-Zero said, letting go of Raiden. He sunk to a sitting position, wrapping his arms around himself.

“I’m surprised you’re so cold,” Raiden said, walking to the cave’s opposite side and standing there, staring down at the ninja. “Then again, I keep thinking you are Bi-Han. When obviously you are not.”

Sub-Zero’s posture stiffened momentarily. He looked down at the floor of the cave. “Are you planning to kill me?” he asked.

“Hardly,” Raiden said. “But I would like to know who you are. And why you wear a dead man’s clothes.”

Sub-Zero remained quiet for a moment. After a time, he reached up and pulled the wet hood and mask from his face, looking up at the thunder god. “My name is Kuai Liang. Bi-Han was my brother,” he said.

Raiden nodded once. The face before him was certainly more handsome, younger, less hard. And without the cruelty and coldness that marked Bi-Han. “And you sought vengeance for his death?” he asked.

Kuai Liang took in and let out a deep breath. “I know why Scorpion did what he did. That doesn’t mean I forgive him for it.”

“And yet he seems to have rid himself of his vengeance,” Raiden said, stepping forward. “He spared your life. He could easily have taken it.” Raiden paused, then looked down at Kuai Liang. “Did he tell you why?”

Kuai Liang looked up, into Raiden’s glowing white eyes. “Because I spared Princess Kitana,” he said. “He said Bi-Han never would have done that. He would have killed her without a thought. But when I didn’t, he knew I wasn’t him.” This close, Raiden could see the struggle in Kuai Liang’s eyes.

“You’re still troubled,” he said simply.

“I know my brother was no saint. But he was the only family I had,” Kuai Liang said. His head lowered, rain dripping from his soaked hair onto the floor of the cave. “I have no one now. I thought maybe if I avenged him, I’d…”

“You’d continue the circle of vengeance. Over and over again,” Raiden said. He sighed. Humans were so predictable. “But it ends now. You have survived. Make your way home, Kuai Liang.”

The ninja didn’t speak. Raiden could see he was still shivering from the rain. He raised his hands and a crackle sparked from them, igniting the floor. Kuai Liang flinched again, shuffling backward away from the spark.

Raiden felt his brow furrow. Odd. There was nothing here to cause that response. The fire was just burning in place. He could get warm now.

“Your clothes will dry faster if you remove them,” he said. “And you’ll dry faster as well.”

Kuai Liang didn’t look up at Raiden. A small bit of color came to his cheeks. “You have no need to be modest before me, mortal,” Raiden said. At that, Kuai Liang resignedly pulled his shirt up. An ugly bruise, still in the process of healing, spread across the right side of his chest. Jax had done that with a particularly vicious punch. The shoes came off next. Then the pants, then the socks. Kuai Liang carefully placed his clothes around the fire and sat in his loincloth. His physical reaction to the fire was one of visible relief. Even cryokinetics seemed to need warmth sometimes.

Raiden allowed Kuai Liang to sit for a few minutes in quiet. The flickering flames were the only sound in the cave. When it looked like his muscles were slowing their intense shivering, he spoke again. “Earlier, I assumed you were recoiling from me because you thought I was an adversary. But you just recoiled in the same way. Why?”

Kuai Liang swallowed. “I don’t want to offend you, Lord Raiden,” he said.

Raiden frowned. Something was amiss. This wasn’t a reaction he was used to when conversing with mortals. He spoke, slowly and deliberately, “I will be more offended if you keep your silence than if you speak.”

Kuai Liang sat, muscles tense and arms around his knees. When at last he spoke, his gaze remained on the fire, not on Raiden. “I was very young when my father took my brother and me to China,” he said. “I never saw my mother again after that. We began to train with the Lin Kuei. We were expected to devote ourselves completely, to not show any weakness, any emotion.”

Raiden noticed that Kuai Liang’s fingertips dug in slightly to his flesh. Whatever story he was telling was some sort of primal memory.

“Not long after we arrived, I was given a task of gathering herbs outside the monastery,” Kuai Liang continued. “It was late afternoon. Summer. Very hot and very muggy. The air felt so still. I didn’t like the robes we had to wear because I always got tripped up in them. I was used to wearing jeans or shorts from back in America. And I was a long way from the monastery when the storm started up.”

Kuai Liang rested his chin on his knees as he looked into the flames. Raiden could tell from his expression that his thoughts were far away.

“The rain was what started first,” he said. “It was a torrent. The wind kept whipping it into my face. I could hardly see on my way back. And my robes kept getting heavier and more tangled around my legs. Then the lightning started. I couldn’t move forward. I had to lie down in the field. I kept my face against the ground and my eyes closed but I could still feel the lightning around me. Every time a bolt hit, the air felt electrified. I could feel the static crawl across my back. And the thunder was louder than anything I’d ever heard. I knew I was going to die out there.”

Kuai Liang swallowed. He slowly raised his gaze to look at Raiden across the fire. “I’ve been afraid of lightning ever since,” he said. “When you appeared before me out on the path, I couldn’t keep from pulling back. That’s why I almost fell.” He closed his eyes, lowering his chin again. “I’ve tried everything. I can’t shake the fear.”

For the first time in a great while, Raiden was at a loss for words. He was used to mortals being afraid of him, but that was a reverential fear, the fear of the power he represented. This was different: a terror of him, of what he was. Raiden _was_ lightning. He _was_ thunder. And this creature was so afraid of him that years of training, years of conditioning weren’t enough to stop the response of fear.

“Is that why you can’t look directly at me?” Raiden finally asked.

“Yes,” Kuai Liang admitted. “Not for long. I feel it on you. I can sense it.”

A feeling of pity settled in Raiden’s chest. He felt as though he should be offended, but Kuai Liang was speaking so plainly and honestly that Raiden knew no insult was meant. Raiden lowered his feet a few centimeters, touching them to the floor of the cave. To mortal eyes it normally looked like he walked as a human did, but his feet rarely grazed the ground. He concentrated, toning down the aura that surrounded him. The slight glow around him, the intense piercing blue-white of his eyes. The godliness. It was too much for Kuai Liang.

Kuai Liang looked up as Raiden sat next to him. He blinked. The figure before him was much different than the Raiden he had seen. The face was softer, the eyes a deep brown. Kind. Raiden looked like a human, not the god Kuai Liang knew him to be.

“I was not aware of your fear,” Raiden said, his voice deliberate. “I apologize for causing you such a reaction and risking your life. This was not my intent.”

Raiden did not often take on the guise of a human. It caused him to feel vulnerable. Beyond that, he was suddenly aware of more sensations than he normally experienced. He felt the hard stone of the cave floor beneath him, the warm crackle of the fire. The dampness of his own clothes. Could smell the smoke from the blaze, the steam coming off of Kuai Liang’s drying clothing. The scent of his skin.

Raiden reached up and removed his conical hat. He placed it next to the fire, watching as the beads of rain ran down the sides. Kuai Liang had never seen Raiden without his hat before. The god’s dark hair was piled up in a topknot aside from a few hairs that ran loose. Kuai Liang couldn’t help but give a small smile at that. Even gods weren’t immune to bedhead. Raiden looked younger, somehow. His expressions seemed more natural, less exaggerated.

Raiden turned his gaze back to Kuai Liang. The ninja turned his head away, the same color rising to his cheeks. “Look at me,” Raiden said. The words didn’t sound with the usual resonance, but the command was still there. Kuai Liang looked up, locking eyes with Raiden. Something about the god’s eyes drew him in, compelled him to stare deep inside.

“You have nothing to fear from me,” Raiden said. He reached over and placed a hand on Kuai Liang’s bicep. As he did, he felt a slight shiver run through Kuai Liang. His skin felt warmer than earlier. The flush hadn’t left his cheeks.

_Oh._

It had been many years – centuries, probably – since Raiden had last lain with a mortal. The thought wasn’t something that he usually even considered. Mortal lives were so short, so easily snuffed. The idea of physical pleasure was usually so alien to him.

At least, it was in his usual forms. But now…

Raiden allowed his fingers to gently graze Kuai Liang’s skin as he ran them down his arm. The ninja’s breath caught raggedly in his throat. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Raiden’s. His lips were slightly parted. The shivers that ran through him had nothing to do with the cold air and rain outside.

Raiden brought his other hand to Kuai Liang’s chest. He slowly ran them down, tracing the shape of Kuai Liang’s muscles. As his finger ran over a nipple, Kuai Liang shuddered, inhaling a slight, desperate breath. _Ah. This is one of the weak points._ Raiden continued to trace his hands over Kuai Liang’s body, growing more and more fascinated with the response he was getting. Kuai Liang seemed completely unable to control how his body was reacting. His mouth was now parted and he breathed shallowly through it. His arms were behind him, supporting his weight as he leaned on them, giving Raiden full access to his body.

As his hand traced down to beneath the stomach, Raiden reached Kuai Liang’s loincloth. His manhood was straining at the garment. Raiden turned his head back up to look at Kuai Liang’s face. There was no mistaking the desire now. With a quick motion, Raiden leaned forward, putting his arms around Kuai Liang and pressing his clothed chest against Kuai Liang’s bare one. The two looked deep into each other’s eyes, Kuai Liang’s breath coming even shallower. Raiden leaned down, pressing his lips against Kuai Liang’s, and he felt the ninja’s arms buckle under him. Raiden kept Kuai Liang upright as his body grew limp and flushed.

Kuai Liang’s mind felt adrift and unmoored. This was Raiden – Lord Raiden, god of thunder – pressing against him and making him feel like a blushing schoolgirl. But he wanted it. He couldn’t deny it. The Lin Kuei frowned on worldly attachments like this. He had been taught to suppress his desires for the touch of others. To keep physical pleasure to an absolute minimum. Even on the warm nights where he lay awake on his mattress, writhing and desperate to touch himself, to give himself some release, some sort of comfort, he’d had to resist. Somehow the Lin Kuei always knew. They knew when he was weak.

And now, Lord Raiden was kissing him, holding him in his arms, making his body react in ways he had never experienced. This was a _god_. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t spurn Lord Raiden. And he definitely didn’t want to.

Kuai Liang’s hands started to tug at Raiden’s shirt, wanting to feel the skin underneath. With a thought, Raiden’s clothes vanished. Kuai Liang felt the strong muscles, the smooth skin, Raiden’s member pressing against his thigh. Raiden reached down and with a single move tore Kuai Liang’s loincloth from his waist. The two men continued to kiss, entangled flesh against flesh. The crackling of the fire paled next to the warmth their bodies were generating.

Raiden broke their kiss to move down to Kuai Liang’s neck, trailing his tongue along it. Kuai Liang let out a small noise, half whimper and half moan as he brought his hand up to the back of Raiden’s head. Kuai Liang felt his head swimming, trying to latch onto thoughts. But all he could focus on was the heat building inside him. His heart was pounding in his chest and the hairs on his arms and chest were prickling wherever Raiden was touching him.

“L-Lord Raiden…” he managed to get out. “I- I need –” his plea was cut off by a cry as Raiden moved to his chest and took one of his sensitive nipples in his mouth, gently rubbing the nub between his teeth. Kuai Liang writhed in Raiden’s arms, desperate whimpering bubbling from his throat as he wrapped his arms around Raiden’s back, holding the god against him as Raiden teased him with beautiful torment.

While Raiden was nowhere as far gone as Kuai Liang, he was caught in his own reverie. Seeing Kuai Liang react to each stimulation was giving him his own pleasure. Humans were so easy to please, to awe, and their reactions upon receiving favor filled Raiden with pride. This, though, this was more than his usual benevolence. He wanted Kuai Liang. He wanted to fill him, to feel his warmth. To experience lovemaking in a way he hadn’t in –

_How long had it been?_

Raiden paused for a moment, his eyes glazing over slightly. Centuries, surely. He remembered a figure. A… monk? A priestess? Someone, yes, but the features, the circumstances, the location – they were gone to him. Buried somewhere in the sands of time.

“Lord Raiden?” Raiden blinked, looking up at Kuai Liang’s concerned expression. He opened his mouth, letting the nipple go from between his teeth. “Is something the matter?” Kuai Liang asked.

“It’s nothing,” Raiden said. _Someday, this too will be lost to me._ Someday this moment, this beautiful man and his pleasure which filled Raiden like soul-sustaining music, would be gone.

Kuai Liang saw the expression in Raiden’s eyes and removed his hands from Raiden’s back, pushing himself up into a sitting position so he and Raiden were chest to chest. He leaned in, kissing Raiden, then slowly started pushing the god back until his back was against the cave floor. Raiden was surprised at how direct Kuai Liang was being. From what he could recall, most mortals simply allowed gods to have their way with them.

“Let me,” Kuai Liang simply said, dropping his mouth to Raiden’s member and taking the head in his mouth.

“Oh…” Raiden said, closing his eyes. This was new. As Kuai Liang slowly moved his mouth up and down the shaft, Raiden felt flickers of static charge course through him. The warmth, the wetness of Kuai Liang’s mouth, the feel of his tongue on the underside of Raiden’s length. Raiden let out a long, satisfied sigh. This was new… and good. He brought a hand up to stroke Kuai Liang’s cheek.

The sound of Raiden’s pleasure spurred Kuai Liang to continue his worship. He felt Raiden pressing at the back of his mouth and cursed his inexperience. He wanted to take Raiden into him completely but knew there was no way he could take everything into his throat – he would reflex against it. So he continued his slow, deliberate stroking with his mouth, tasting the slickness that emerged from Raiden’s head. It intoxicated him, made him want more. He desperately wanted to reach down and touch himself but knew if he did that it would be over too soon – he was so stimulated and needed this so badly.

“This is… pleasant,” Raiden spoke, continuing to stroke Kuai Liang’s cheek. “I don’t believe anyone has done this to me before.” Kuai Liang let out a small moan of appreciation around the divineness in his mouth. His lust tempted him and he tried to press down further onto Raiden’s member. His throat yielded for just a moment, then a spasm forced him to pull back, coughing as he did so.

Raiden looked up, concern evident on his face. “Are you able to breathe?” he asked, starting to sit up.

“I’m – sorry,” Kuai Liang said. His face was red, partly from the coughing fit and partly from embarrassment. “I’m – this is – new to me, too.”

Raiden leaned forward, pulling Kuai Liang toward him. He pressed a hand against Kuai Liang’s throat. Without warning, Kuai Liang felt his throat clearing and the coughing cease. He looked into Raiden’s kind brown eyes and leaned forward to kiss him again.

Raiden closed his eyes as their lips met. _This is dangerous. Tempting. This boy will lure me into doing this again._ But for now, he didn’t care.

Kuai Liang became aware of Raiden’s member against him. He pulled his mouth back, looking at Raiden with desire – and a small amount of fear. He knew this would hurt. He had never been penetrated and surely a god was more than a mortal would be.

Raiden saw the concern in Kuai Liang’s eyes and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the ninja’s. “Don’t be afraid,” he said. “I promise, this will be pleasurable for you. As long as you consent.” Kuai Liang swallowed and nodded, wrapping his arms around Raiden’s neck.

Raiden reached down and placed his hands on Kuai Liang’s hips. “You may feel some pressure. It will only be a moment,” he said.

“I’m ready,” Kuai Liang said.

Raiden pressed down, guiding himself into Kuai Liang. As he did so, Kuai Liang’s head rolled back and he drew in a deeper breath than he’d ever drawn before. He felt fulfilled. He felt complete. Raiden was reaching into parts of him and bringing them to life in a way he had never known was possible. Kuai Liang gradually became aware of the small whimpering that was emanating from him as Raiden slowly withdrew and pressed up into him.

Raiden felt a heat growing in his stomach as Kuai Liang yielded to him. This. This was why humans lay with each other even when it was unnecessary, when children couldn’t be created or didn’t have to be. This beautiful sensation, the crackling of electricity throughout him. Kuai Liang’s member pressed against Raiden’s stomach as Raiden pressed into him. The tight warmth around him was something Raiden had long since forgotten. Normally it wouldn’t even be something he could process. But now, in this form, this human form, he could. And it was making his vision swim.

Kuai Liang was only partially aware of how painfully hard he was. He could barely hang onto Raiden and felt the god’s strong arms around his back, Raiden’s legs flexing under him so he could move into and out of Kuai Liang. He had never known pleasure like this. This was what the Lin Kuei were trying to keep from him. If he’d known of this, known how beautiful this could be, he would never have stayed. He would never have done the things the clan asked of him.

Kuai Liang felt adrift on a sea of stars as the thunder god made slow, deliberate love to him. His heart felt like it would explode from beating so fast. His face was contorted in pleasure as every nerve ending in his body reacted to the feeling spreading from Raiden’s godhood out into him.

Raiden savored the look on Kuai Liang’s face, the pleasure he knew he was giving to him. But he knew this couldn’t – shouldn’t – last. When gods lay with humans there was a very real risk of doing too much, going too far, causing permanent damage to the frail mortal body. For Kuai Liang’s sake, he had to end this before he lost control.

“Prepare yourself,” he commanded Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang lifted his head, his eyes hazy.

“Lord Raiden…” he moaned. “Please… please… fill me.”

That was all the encouragement Raiden needed. The warmth coursed out from his stomach and picked up on every bit of static, every hint of electricity. Raiden pulled Kuai Liang against himself and pressed up into him as far as he could. His eyes returned to glowing their brilliant blue-white as the electric current surged throughout him. With a roar like the loudest thunder, he released his pleasure, spraying into Kuai Liang.

The second Raiden released, Kuai Liang felt the electric current surging out of Raiden and into him, stimulating every fiber of his being. He felt something building inside of him, something that he had felt before but never this hard or this strong. He let out a few small cries as it continued to build. As his orgasm overtook him, he felt it rip through his entire being and blast out of him. Kuai Liang threw his head back and screamed so loud his throat hurt as years of pain, desire, lust, and fear all exploded out of him. Outside the cave another crash of thunder and blast of lightning surged.

Raiden felt Kuai Liang slump against him, his face pressed against Raiden’s neck. Raiden brought his hand up and gently stroked the back of Kuai Liang’s head. Kuai Liang continued to shudder in his arms. Then Raiden felt something warm against his neck. He turned his head. Kuai Liang’s shoulders were shaking. The quiet breaths weren’t just him coming down from his glory. Kuai Liang was crying.

Raiden brought his other arm up and started to rub Kuai Liang’s back. “Shhh,” he said softly, “it’s all right.” This only seemed to intensify Kuai Liang’s sobbing and he buried his head further against Raiden. Raiden closed his eyes and held the man against him.

Kuai Liang’s intense orgasm had burst a dam of emotion, emotion he was now no longer able to hold back. Raiden’s strong arms, the tenderness of his embrace, the feel of his warm skin against Kuai Liang, were all making the ninja feel safe for the first time since he’d started his training with the Lin Kuei some twenty years ago. Emotions were weakness, so the grandmaster taught him. Bi-Han had taken to that lesson much easier than Kuai Liang had. Whenever he showed fear, sorrow, pity, lust, he’d been punished. So he kept everything inside. Down in the dark where it was safe. But now, everything was free. And his sobbing felt like he was being cleansed. Like he was being born anew. Raiden wasn’t punishing him. He was telling him everything was all right. That he was free to let himself go.

Raiden kept his eyes closed as he held Kuai Liang against himself. His memories of past times laying with humans were hazy, admittedly, but he didn’t recall this ever being a reaction one of his past lovers had had. Normally he would return to his godlike state almost immediately. But here, in his most human form, something felt right about letting Kuai Liang weep and clutch desperately onto him, as a drowning man would the flotsam keeping him from sinking beneath the waves.

Eventually, Kuai Liang’s tears started to subside. He felt exhausted. Wrung out. But not in the way that brutal training made him feel exhausted and wrung out. Being held like this by Raiden made him feel like he could rest his body and soul.

Kuai Liang lifted his head. His eyes were still red from the tears, but the expression in them wasn’t sadness but adoration. Raiden leaned forward and kissed Kuai Liang again. A softer kiss this time, one without the heat and passion of their earlier coupling but not devoid of emotion. Kuai Liang kissed Raiden back, feeling the sense of fulfillment course through him again. Though Raiden was no longer inside of him, he felt as though he would never be the same again, like part of Raiden would always be in him.

Raiden leaned forward, gently resting Kuai Liang on the floor of the cave, then broke their kiss, smiling down at him and pushing back a few strands of Kuai Liang’s hair that had become affixed to his forehead from sweat. “You seem to have found that pleasing,” he said.

“I –” Kuai Liang began. Words seemed inadequate. He reached up with his hand, placing it on the side of Raiden’s face as he looked into his lover’s eyes. “Lord Raiden, please. Please let me stay with you,” he said. “I’ll do anything. I’ll worship you. I’ll be your servant. I – I can’t be without you.”

Raiden gently shook his head. “No, Kuai Liang,” he said, firmly but not unkindly. “Your path is more important than to serve me.” He carefully removed Kuai Liang’s hand from his face and kissed the back of it before placing it down on Kuai Liang’s chest. “Shao Kahn may be defeated now, but that does not mean Earthrealm is safe. I need champions, warriors who I can rely upon.”

Raiden looked Kuai Liang directly in the eyes. He could see the crushed disappointment brimming. He leaned down to kiss Kuai Liang’s forehead and smiled at him. Kuai Liang gave a small smile back. “And besides that, a man with as pure a heart as yours should not be in the Lin Kuei,” Raiden said. “Your path should be apart from your clan. You are more than a knife for hire. True greatness awaits you.”

“You would have me break my oath of honor?” Kuai Liang asked, concern washing over him. “I – this is all I’ve known. All I’ve ever known, as long as I can remember. Why?”

“Because I suspect it is incredibly important that you do so,” Raiden said, his smile fading and a serious expression appearing again. “I fear a new threat to Earthrealm is not far away. I need to know that there are souls I can rely on and protect.” He gently encircled Kuai Liang’s hand with his own. “Will you swear that I can rely on you, Kuai Liang? Will you serve as a protector of Earthrealm?”

Kuai Liang breathed quietly, weighing the consequences of his speech. To assent would be to turn his back on the Lin Kuei, to bring the full force of their wrath down upon him. But to dissent… to spurn Lord Raiden…

No. He couldn’t do it. Lord Raiden had shown him more kindness, more compassion, more love in a single day than Kuai Liang had ever experienced from the Lin Kuei.

He squeezed Raiden’s hand back and nodded. “I will,” he said.

Raiden smiled again. “I am glad,” he said, bringing Kuai Liang’s hand up and kissing it once again.

Kuai Liang hesitated before asking, “Lord Raiden… if we were to meet again, is it possible we might…?”

Raiden looked deep into Kuai Liang’s eyes. The desire, the passion. He could feel it emanate off the man beneath him. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Kuai Liang’s one last time, surrendering to the feeling that he soaked up during their joining. Kuai Liang moaned against Raiden’s mouth.

Raiden eventually broke their kiss but kept his face just above Kuai Liang’s. “I refused your offer of serving me as a worshipper or personal servant for three reasons,” he said. “The first two I told you about. The third is that I am a god with responsibilities and duties. And if I were to have you around me always, I might be tempted to let some of my responsibilities slack. For my sake and for yours, I cannot have you nearby at all times. But…” he stroked the side of Kuai Liang’s face with his thumb, “if the circumstances permit and there is no immediate threat. Then yes, my beautiful boy. I will look forward to joining with you again.”

Kuai Liang felt his heart spasm as Raiden assented. He squeezed Raiden’s hand again and smiled up at the god.

“For now, though,” Raiden said, drawing back, “I must go. I have already spent too much time here.” Kuai Liang’s clear disappointment caused him to pause. “It does not bring me pleasure to leave you,” Raiden said. “If I could, I would stay here much longer. But I must see what is transpiring back in Earthrealm.”

Kuai Liang pushed himself up to a seated position, nodding. “I understand,” he said, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “I…” he paused. “Thank you, Lord Raiden. Thank you.” The tone of his voice and the look in his eyes made it clear what he meant. Raiden smiled back at him.

With a flash of light, Raiden was clothed once more. He picked his hat – now dry – up from near the fire and affixed it to the top of his head. “You should rest here until you feel your strength is back,” he said. “I would not have you return to Earthrealm without all of your strength. Once you are ready, call for me and I will make sure you go wherever you need.”

“I will,” Kuai Liang said. Raiden’s clothes appearing made him suddenly aware of his own nakedness and he reached for his own clothes, starting to dress himself again. Raiden watched as he pulled his pants and shirt back over his muscular form, treating it as though he would a ritual. Perhaps the Lin Kuei had taught him something useful after all – discipline and focus this intense were rare among warriors, even at the tournament.

When Kuai Liang finished pulling on his shoes, he stood, facing Raiden. He bowed once, hands pressed together. “I thank you for your kindness and grace, Lord Raiden,” he said. Raiden inclined his head slightly in return.

Kuai Liang stepped forward and reached out, taking Raiden’s hand and placing a piece of cloth in it. Raiden looked down, then back up at Kuai Liang. “Your mask?”

“I don’t think I will need it any longer,” Kuai Liang said. “And… perhaps it will remind you of this.”

Raiden felt a strange flush through his chest. He carefully folded the mask and tucked it inside his robe. “I will treasure it,” he said, his voice low. “Thank you, Kuai Liang.” And with a sudden flash, Raiden was gone.

Kuai Liang walked to the mouth of the cave, looking out at the canyon and up at the sky. The clouds continued to drizzle rain. The rain wouldn’t stop, not now or any time. As he looked up at the clouds, a light emerged from inside one of them. Kuai Liang heard a faint rumble of thunder in the distance. As the light flashed a few times and then faded, Kuai Liang pressed his hand to his heart.

And in Outworld, again all was still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a little thought experiment, an idea that came to me when replaying some old MK games. It takes place between MKII and MK3, when Kuai Liang stopped wearing his face mask. Given the response and how many kudos I’ve received for it, however, I’ve decided to expand it out.


	2. Currents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to while writing this chapter is “Lost Dynasty” by Kelly Andrew, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcApyjhhEdg).

Kuai Liang awoke slowly to the sound of quiet, cold, steady rain. The cave was still humid and smelled of sex and sweat. He felt stirrings in his stomach and groin as he awoke and his mind lingered on his and Raiden’s joining of the night before. He lay on the hard rock floor, staring at the ceiling and feeling dizzy as he relived the sensations of feeling Raiden inside of him, the eruption of his orgasm, the emotional catharsis of his crying, and the promise he had made to serve as Earthrealm’s defender.

As he lay there, eyes bleary and unfocused, Kuai Liang almost unconsciously placed his hand on his stomach, rubbing it gently over the skin and muscle. His other hand moved to his chest, tracing a pattern that he almost couldn’t explain. When his finger brushed over his left nipple, he took in a sudden suck of breath and felt his manhood tense. _Lord Raiden…_

As much as he wanted, however, Kuai Liang knew he couldn’t lie in the cave and reminisce. The Lin Kuei were expecting his return. His stomach turned as he remembered Raiden’s warning. He would have to leave. Would have to break his oath. But if he were to go home – as much of a home as the monastery was – he could at least pretend for a short time that all was well.

He had stepped out into the rain and looked over the canyon. The steep cliffs left no doubt: he wasn’t going to be able to get down on his own. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands to his chest. Raiden had said to call on him when he needed to return to Earthrealm.

_Are you there, Lord Raiden? It’s me, Kuai Liang._

At first, there was nothing. Perhaps Lord Raiden wasn’t amused. Or perhaps it took more than this to reach him. He was busy. Kuai Liang took in a deep breath and again tried to reach out, to connect to Raiden.

_Lord Raiden. Please, I need your –_

The blast took Kuai Liang completely off-guard. He felt the crackles of electricity around him, causing every hair on his body to rise. He flinched out of reflex, trying to resist the urge to curl into a ball. Then in his head, he heard the calm, measured tones:

_Be calm, Kuai Liang. No harm will come to you while I am here._

_Lord Raiden… I –_

_There is no time now. I will speak with you again when the time is near._

When Kuai Liang opened his eyes, he was standing in a familiar place. The ridge overlooking the waterfall. He just had to trek northwest from here, following the river. It would lead him to the monastery. And so he began.

Summers in northern China were always miserable. The bugs, the heat, the endless, ceaseless mugginess that made it hard to breathe. When Kuai Liang and Bi-Han had been brought here as children, they were lethargic every day until their training rendered them able to handle the heat. Even now, Kuai Liang detested summer. He felt the sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead, his chest, his arms, his upper lip. Even nightfall wouldn’t be enough to rid the air of the heavy wetness.

It was already dark by the time Kuai Liang spotted the Lin Kuei monastery. He was so overheated that he had stripped off the black undershirt, blue waistcoat, and his gauntlets, carrying them under one arm. When outside the monastery he was supposed to be fully clad in his uniform, but he couldn’t take the stickiness any longer. He was so hot he almost longed for the bone-chilling rain of Outworld.

The guards outside the main entrance assumed defensive positions as they saw him approach, only to relax and bow to him. Kuai Liang returned their bows and proceeded inside without a word. He was too late for the evening meal. From the sound of wood and steel in the courtyard, the apprentices must have been in the midst of their training.

He was exhausted. He would speak with the grandmaster in the morning. As he turned to proceed down the corridor to his cell, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“The prodigal son returns.”

Kuai Liang smiled and turned to greet his silver-haired compatriot. “Tomas,” he said. The gray-clad ninja approached and bowed. Kuai Liang retuned the bow. Friendship was not permitted under the auspices of the Lin Kuei. Attachments led to weakness, so the grandmaster had always said. But Kuai Liang couldn’t help liking Tomas, who smiled, shared bread, and gave encouragement easily.

“Your mission was successful, then?” Tomas asked, looking Kuai Liang in the eye.

Kuai Liang hesitated. “To an extent,” he said. “Our brother has been avenged. Though it was not my hand that committed the deed.”

Tomas nodded, considering Kuai Liang’s words. “What is done is done. I am sure the grandmaster will not be displeased,” he said. As he looked Kuai Liang over, his brows furrowed. “There is something… different about you,” he said.

Kuai Liang did his best to affect an annoyed countenance, hoping the pounding of his heart wasn’t giving him away. “I had to trek through the hottest day of the year after traveling to another realm to complete in a tournament where my life was in danger at every moment,” he said. “I am very tired, as you might imagine.”

“Of course,” Tomas said, inclining his head. “I am sorry to offend. The grandmaster did say he wished to speak with us both when you returned, however.”

Kuai Liang’s heart flipped in his chest. He had hoped to change, to bathe, to present himself to the grandmaster fresh and hope that Raiden’s imprint on him had faded. Still, if Tomas was there, perhaps this would be quick.

“Lead on,” Kuai Liang said, somehow managing to keep his voice even despite his now rapid heartbeat. Tomas bowed again and led Kuai Liang through the monastery to the temple hall. This was where the grandmaster received his audiences, where he would watch as the members of the Lin Kuei fought and jockeyed for position and favor.

Kuai Liang recalled the fear he felt when his father had brought him and Bi-Han before the grandmaster for the first time. The calculating, emotionless gaze the old man – who still somehow looked exactly the same twenty years later – had affixed on him. His quiet whimper causing a small murmur of laughter among the older members of the Lin Kuei and the feel of his father’s hand on his shoulder, fingers digging in as a warning: _Do not embarrass me, boy._

No matter how much time passed, Kuai Liang still felt that unease in his stomach when in the grandmaster’s presence. He followed Tomas into the temple hall, empty except a few guards and the grandmaster, sitting on his chair on the dais. Tomas strode a few paces ahead of him and dropped to a knee, bowing his head reverentially. Kuai Liang followed, imitating Tomas’s stance.

“Smoke. Sub-Zero. You may rise,” came the deliberately even tones. Once a code name was given on turning twenty, the grandmaster never referred to them by any other name. Kuai Liang was still getting used to being addressed as Sub-Zero instead of Tundra.

He stood, rising at the same time and pace as Tomas. Unity. Consistency. They were taught at a young age to follow, to act in the same way. His gaze was on the grandmaster, as he knew Tomas’s was.

“I am pleased to see you return from your mission, Sub-Zero,” the grandmaster spoke. “Your investigation must be complete, and I trust the former Sub-Zero’s killer has been dealt with.” It was a statement, not a question.

Kuai Liang bowed his head again and said, “The elder Sub-Zero’s killer was a revenant, one of his former targets.” He paused. Raiden’s words echoed in his head. _You’d continue the circle of vengeance. Over and over again. But it ends now._ “He has been dealt with and our clan’s honor avenged.”

“I am pleased to hear this,” the grandmaster said. His gaze rested on Kuai Liang, staring into his eyes. Kuai Liang felt a cold bead of sweat running down the back of his neck. He sent a silent prayer to whomever might listen that his face wasn’t betraying his unease. The grandmaster nodded once and said, “You evidently have had a difficult mission, Sub-Zero. You are excused from your normal duties tomorrow so that you might recuperate.”

Kuai Liang blinked. That was unexpected. The grandmaster never excused anyone from duties unless they were severely injured. He pressed his hands together and bowed deeper, saying, “Thank you, grandmaster.”

The grandmaster’s gaze moved from Kuai Liang to Tomas, then back. “This is not why I have asked you here this evening,” he spoke, rising from his chair. “I wish to speak with you about a new… initiative we will be implementing.”

Kuai Liang desperately wanted to look to Tomas, to see if Tomas felt the unease he did. If Tomas did, it wasn’t evident in his voice. “Of course, grandmaster,” he said, lowering his head. Kuai Liang followed suit. The grandmaster descended the dais and proceeded to one of the doors leading out of the temple hall. The guards stepped aside as he moved through. Tomas and Kuai Liang wordlessly followed.

“It has concerned me for some time that no matter how much training and expertise we provide, there is always the possibility that missions may end in failure,” the grandmaster said as he led Tomas and Kuai Liang through one of the back hallways of the monastery. “We try and try and try to remove attachments, emotion, to make you as efficient as possible. But there is no guarantee of anything.”

Kuai Liang stole a glance at Tomas’s face. From the perplexed look, Tomas similarly had no idea where the grandmaster was going with this speech.

“And so, the masters and I have discussed possibilities of how we might remove these variables from the equation,” the grandmaster concluded, stopping at a door leading into one of the external buildings apart from the main temple. He turned to look at Tomas and Kuai Liang, eyeing them both with interest.

“What you are about to see is not for the general knowledge of the other acolytes or apprentices,” the grandmaster said. “But it is the future of our clan.” With that, he opened the door, motioning for Tomas and Kuai Liang to step in.

Tomas took the lead, with Kuai Liang following. He did not like this. There was something determined and wrong about what the grandmaster was saying. He was so caught in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Tomas had stopped in his tracks and he bumped into Tomas.

The apology he was going to give died in his throat as he looked over Tomas’s shoulder and felt his eyes widen. Standing in the middle of the room was a machine. A robot clad in ruby-red armor, with a gray helmet and a posture that Kuai Liang found eerily familiar.

“Unit LK-9T9,” the grandmaster said, voice swelling with pride. “The first of our integrated cyborg assassins.”

“It is an honor to be the first,” LK-9T9 spoke, evenly and with an almost human cadence. Kuai Liang started and he saw Tomas flinch slightly as well.

“Devoid of human emotions, only focusing on the task at hand,” the grandmaster said. He let out a content sigh and proceeded toward the unit before him, turning to look at Kuai Liang and Tomas. “Our second unit is in the process of being integrated. Once our first four are complete, we will begin full operations.”

“The first…” Kuai Liang heard himself say. His blood ran cold.

“Of course,” the grandmaster said, leaning forward. “You are two of our most promising acolytes. As were Cyrax and unit LK-9T9. It is a great honor for you to be chosen thusly.”

_No._ Kuai Liang felt lightheaded. Raiden’s warning about how he had to break his oath – he had no idea it was this dire. He should never have come back.

“So,” Kuai Liang heard Tomas say, voice unsteady, “unit LK-9T9 was…”

“I was known as Sektor,” LK-9T9 said. “I will still use this name for missions.” The machine stepped forward, putting its hands together and bowing its head toward Kuai Liang and Tomas. “I look forward to joining with you, Smoke, Sub-Zero.”

Kuai Liang felt a wave of nausea rise through him. Becoming integrated. Joining. This cold machine, _joining_ with him. He remembered the night before, Raiden’s words.

_Yes, my beautiful boy. I will look forward to joining with you again._

The grandmaster seemed displeased with Kuai Liang and Tomas’s reactions. His posture straightened and he turned to LK-9T9. “This is sufficient,” he commanded. The machine stepped back into place, standing still once more. The grandmaster turned to the two acolytes, affixing them with narrowed looks.

“Perhaps we will discuss this further in the morning,” he said. “You are dismissed.” Kuai Liang bowed his head, fighting his gorge all the while. He turned for the door, followed by Tomas.

As they stepped out in the hallway, Kuai Liang turned to look at Tomas. Tomas’s expression seemed to mirror his own. Kuai Liang felt a small glimmer of relief but Tomas continued walking without saying anything. He quickly stepped forward, matching Tomas’s pace as they proceeded back to their cells.

After a few minutes of walking, Kuai Liang couldn’t hold back any longer. “Tomas,” he said, reaching out and putting a hand on Tomas’s shoulder. Tomas stopped in his tracks. Kuai Liang realized the other man was breathing heavily.

“I…” Kuai Liang began. He paused. “This… this does not feel right.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Tomas agreed, quietly. He stood there, not making a move to remove Kuai Liang’s hand from his shoulder. “But what are we supposed to do?”

“We leave. Tonight,” Kuai Liang said, surprising himself with the force of his tone despite the hushed nature of their conversation. “I will not lose my humanity for... this.”

Tomas turned to look up at Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang could see the doubt and fear in his friend’s eyes. “We’d have to break our oath,” he said. “We won’t ever be able to stop running. They’ll come after us. They’ll find us.”

“I have allies,” Kuai Liang said. “People I met through the tournament. They will help us.”

_He will help us._

After a long silence, Tomas nodded briefly. “All right,” he said. “I will get my things.”

Kuai Liang felt relief settle on him. “We should leave separately,” he said. “It’s less likely to raise suspicion. I’ll meet you at the bend of the river nearest the forest.”

Tomas nodded again and without a word moved toward his cell. Kuai Liang found himself moving, as if on autopilot, to his own cell. He closed the door and looked briefly around the interior of the room he’d called his own for twenty years. There were few amenities. A small bedroll on the floor. Some changes of clothes. A small basin for washing up.

Kuai Liang set down his traveling bag – he’d been carrying it ever since he left Outworld – and started to fold up his bedroll. It went in, followed by the clothes. The last thing Kuai Liang lifted the basin to retrieve. The photograph was aged, folded several times over. In it, two small boys smiled, both missing teeth. A stern man stood behind them. Next to him, a smiling woman.

Kuai Liang hadn’t understood why Bi-Han had taken the photograph when their father told each of them to pack a bag. Now it was the only thing he had left of his brother. And his father. And…

He carefully folded the photo and placed it inside one of the shirts in his bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and took in a deep breath. There was no time for nostalgia now. He had to go. As he exited his cell, he saw Tomas’s door already slightly ajar. Tomas would leave through the back exits. That was how he always got out on the nights they used to slip out and run, laughing, through the fields. They would usually end up lying in the grass, watching the moon and the fireflies above.

And one night when they were eighteen, before they had earned their code names, Tomas had moved closer to him, out there in the fields. Lying in the grass, they’d looked each other in the eyes. Breathing heavily and hands fumbling as they slowly stroked each other, sharing their desire. Kuai Liang had desperately wanted to lean forward and press his lips against Tomas, to taste him, to take him in, to experience all of him. But he was still fearful. Even as he rode his crest of pleasure and emptied himself into Tomas’s hand, he knew they would be punished for this transgression.

And the punishment was severe. The grandmaster made the entire monastery watch as the two boys were held down and whipped for their impurity. Their training doubled for a month and their meals reduced to one a day. But the worst wasn’t what the grandmaster had done. The worst was Bi-Han’s cold refusal to speak to his brother for the entire time of his punishment. Even as Kuai Liang was led, stumbling and bleeding, from the temple hall and looked through bleary eyes at Bi-Han, Bi-Han had pointedly looked away, refusing to acknowledge Kuai Liang.

That was the last night Kuai Liang had touched himself. Or anyone else. Until…

Kuai Liang snapped out of his reverie. He didn’t have time for this. He made his way for the front entrance. If he simply walked out as though there was nothing wrong, the guards wouldn’t think anything of it. He just had to keep –

“Sub-Zero.”

Kuai Liang froze at the grandmaster’s voice. This was it. He turned and bowed his head. “Grandmaster.” Try as he might, he couldn’t keep the waver out of his voice.

“I granted you relief of your duties for tomorrow. I see I was not clear enough and you must have thought I was granting permission for you to leave the monastery,” the grandmaster said. Even though Kuai Liang wasn’t looking up, he could feel the grandmaster’s eyes boring holes in the top of his head. “For this confusion, I apologize to you, Sub-Zero.”

“I was-” Kuai Liang began.

“Come this way,” the grandmaster said, walking in the opposite direction. Kuai Liang remained frozen in place as he raised his head. He felt his feet moving forward without conscious thought. The lump in his throat was back and he felt his stomach churning. _Tomas is waiting for me._

The grandmaster led him up the stairs to the second floor of the monastery. Passing by one of the martial training rooms, he led Kuai Liang to his own chambers. Kuai Liang paused. He had never been inside the grandmaster’s chambers before. No one had, at least as far as he knew.

The grandmaster turned and motioned once for Kuai Liang to enter. As he did, Kuai Liang’s eyes widened. Unlike the spartan cells the acolytes and apprentices slept in, the grandmaster’s chambers were appointed with luxuries. The large bed was raised off the floor, trays of candied fruits and nuts were strewn throughout the room, and gold, jade, and ruby statuettes shone in the light from the candles.

“Sub-Zero.” Kuai Liang’s attention snapped to the grandmaster and he again bowed his head. “I demand an explanation immediately for your actions.”

“I…” Kuai Liang swallowed hard. _He’ll know if I’m lying._ “I… do not wish to lose my humanity, grandmaster,” he said, the words feeling heavy in his mouth. “What I saw today was-”

“What you saw,” the grandmaster interrupted, moving closer to Kuai Liang and with a tone that straddled the gap between ice and venom, “is the future of this clan.” He stood several feet from Kuai Liang and stared at him. “To attempt to leave the Lin Kuei is akin to treason. A breaking of your oath of honor. And you know what is done to those who lack honor.”

Despite being a solid half-foot taller than the grandmaster, Kuai Liang felt as though the grandmaster loomed over him, as though he were an ant about to be trod on by something monstrous. Somehow, he found his words. “Grandmaster, I understand the need for the clan to adapt,” he said slowly. “But no machine can have the ability to make human judgments and decisions.”

“And no machine is likely to waste time on pity or sympathy,” the grandmaster spat, striding forward. Kuai Liang did his best not to flinch. “You ungrateful creature. Always weak, always shunning your lessons and attempting to -”

The grandmaster paused as he neared Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang saw his eyes narrow and a cold fury settle into them. “You,” he said, voice reduced to a furious whisper. “You are… impure.”

“I-” Kuai Liang tried to speak, but found his voice betraying him.

“You have been defiled,” the grandmaster hissed. “I could tell something was not right when you entered the temple. I thought perhaps it was residual energy from Outworld. I was wrong.” The grandmaster was practically vibrating with rage as he stood, face inches away from Kuai Liang’s. “You have not even committed the necessary evil to produce more warriors. No, that _might_ be forgiven. You – have – been – _penetrated_.”

Kuai Liang felt each word as though they were darts thrown into his chest. He unwittingly took a step back from the grandmaster, whose anger flared.

“Do not attempt to back down from me, Sub-Zero!” the grandmaster roared. His eyes were wild with rage. Kuai Liang felt himself frozen in place, unable to flee in the face of the grandmaster’s full fury. The old man breathed heavily as he stared down Kuai Liang.

“For your crimes against the Lin Kuei,” he spoke, barely containing his fury, “for abandoning your duty, for attempting to leave the clan, for breaking your solemn oath, for succumbing to your _repulsive_ desires for the touch of another man, I sentence you to execution without honor.”

Despite his seeming age, the grandmaster moved with a speed Kuai Liang had never seen from him. The glint in his hand was barely enough for Kuai Liang to snap out of his fugue and frantically twist his body. “No!” he cried.

The vicious kris dagger swung past him, cleaving through the air where his head had been just moments earlier. Kuai Liang frantically ducked under what he knew would be the grandmaster’s next swing and pressed himself against the floor, rolling under the strike.

“No! Grandmaster, please!” Kuai Liang begged as he sprung up from the floor, narrowly dodging the rapid strikes. He brought his forearms up to parry a few of the grandmaster’s blows, cursing himself for packing his gauntlets in his bag.

“You – will – not – evade – me!” the grandmaster cried, spinning and kicking Kuai Liang in the chest. Kuai Liang was knocked back against a heavy dresser and grunted as he smashed into it. He quickly rolled out of the way of the blade, kicking up as he did.

The grandmaster jumped with an agility he shouldn’t have been able to muster and landed square on Kuai Liang’s forearms, pressing them to the ground. Kuai Liang struggled to free himself and kicked frantically at the floor, trying to gain some leverage to throw the grandmaster off himself. Panic settled on his face as the grandmaster raised the blade again.

“This could have been quick,” he said, his tone once again turning to venom. “And then you had to fight it. If you had any honor left in you, you would have accepted your fate.”

“Please. Please, just let me go,” Kuai Liang begged. How could a frail old man pin him down so thoroughly like this? “I won’t give the clan any trouble. You’ll never hear from me again. I just want to-”

“Silence,” hissed the grandmaster. Kuai Liang felt his breathing coming shallowly and quickly as he realized his fate. The cold eyes glared down at him, piercing him just as he knew the kris would shortly. “I despise honorless dogs who refuse their sentence. Perhaps that pretty face of yours…” he cupped Kuai Liang’s chin in his hand, “could use some punishment first.”

“Grandmaster, I –” Kuai Liang’s sentence was cut off by a scream of pain as the kris sliced down. Kuai Liang felt blood start to course from the open wound, pouring into his vision.

_I’m blind. He blinded me. Oh, gods, my eye –_

“By the time I’m done with you, no one will even recognize your corpse,” the cold voice from above him promised. Kuai Liang saw the glint of the kris above him again.

_No._

The grandmaster took in a sudden, pained gasp. His body became rigid. Kuai Liang hadn’t even realized he had latched onto and pressed into the grandmaster’s calves with his entire strength. From somewhere inside him, cold poured out through his soul, passing his forearms and fingertips, into the grandmaster. From the look on the old man’s face, the pain was… significant. By the time Kuai Liang realized what he was doing, he knew he couldn’t stop. He pushed himself further, drawing into stores of his _qi_ that he hadn’t even known existed. His pain, anger, and fear forced it out of him and into the figure crouched above him, who was…

Ice. Kuai Liang’s good eye widened as he realized what he had done. The grandmaster _was_ ice. Not frozen in place, as he had done to opponents in battles before, where they were unable to move. There was nothing left of the grandmaster. He had been turned into this figure. Frozen completely solid. Frozen water.

Kuai Liang pushed up, hardly reacting as the ice statue fell to the stone floor and shattered. He put his hand to his face, wincing as his fingertips encountered the open wound. He looked up. There was a mirror on the other side of the room. He had to know what the damage was.

_My eye. Please, not my eye._

He forced himself up and over to the mirror, cringing as he looked. A feeling of infinite relief settled over him. The grandmaster had cut the left side of his face, from his forehead down to the top of his cheek, but for reasons unknown to Kuai Liang had spared his eye. He focused on his _qi_.

_Please. Please, I have to fix this._

He concentrated on the jagged cut and winced as it started to seal itself back together. He felt the last bits of his _qi_ work to heal the worst of the damage. The scar, though, that was still there. It would have to wait.

Kuai Liang was exhausted. He turned and once again looked at the room before him. Unlike the wonder he’d felt the first time he saw the grandmaster’s chambers, now bile rose in his throat. “You lived like this while we slept on stone and ate rice three times a day,” he said bitterly, looking at the melting fragments of ice on the floor. “No wonder you wanted to turn us into machines. It meant more of this for you.”

He kicked at a chunk of ice, sending it skittering across the floor. Well. The grandmaster wasn’t going to miss any of this. Kuai Liang reached for a few of the statuettes, tossing them into his bag. He would need money to get himself and Tomas as far away as possible.

Across the way, there was a window overlooking the fields around the monastery. This would have to be his way out. He moved over and slid the window open, stepping out carefully onto the roof. There were still guards around. If he was lucky, they could get a distance away before anyone noticed something was amiss.

Moving down the roof to the buttress that allowed him the quickest drop, Kuai Liang carefully positioned himself before leaping from the roof. He landed more smoothly than he would have expected and quickly set off on foot.

The wind whipped through the tall grass around him as he ran in the direction of the river. _I’m coming, Tomas. We’re going to get out of here. Lord Raiden will keep us safe. When I tell him who you are, he’ll keep you safe, too._

Kuai Liang felt his heart pounding as the sounds of the babbling river started to cut through the wind rustling the grass. It wasn’t far now. He slowed as he saw Tomas, crouched by the banks. His gray uniform was hard to see at night, but they were lucky that the moon was nearly full.

Tomas stood and turned, the smile on his lips quickly dropping as he saw Kuai Liang. He moved closer to his friend. “Kuai Liang… your face,” he said, putting a hand on Kuai Liang’s cheek as he looked at the scar. “What happened?”

“The grandmaster caught me,” Kuai Liang said. “We have to go now, before they find him.”

“Find – no, you didn’t,” Tomas said, eyes widening. “Oh, gods, Kuai Liang. They’ll never stop coming for us now.”

Kuai Liang reached up a hand and grabbed Tomas’s. The two stood, looking into each other’s eyes. The moon above illuminated Tomas’s handsome features and Kuai Liang couldn’t help but think back to that night eight years ago when they had lain in the grass together. A night not unlike this one, hot and humid and full of possibility.

“I won’t let them,” he finally said, leaning his forehead against Tomas’s. He couldn’t help but notice Tomas take in a small breath. Kuai Liang looked deep into Tomas’s eyes and said, “You are more important to me than any living creature. I won’t let anything happen to you. But we have to go, now.”

To punctuate Kuai Liang’s plea, a bell’s tolling rung out across the plain. Both Kuai Liang and Tomas turned to look back in the direction of the monastery. Kuai Liang turned to Tomas and said, “Now. _Now,_ Tomas!”

Tomas seemed to snap into understanding and the two ninjas bolted. “The forest,” Tomas said, motioning as they ran. “We can evade them more in there.”

Kuai Liang let Tomas lead the way into the thick groves. The moonlight kept them from sight, but also made it harder for them to move at full speed. “This is a mistake,” he said quietly. “We need to cover distance fast.”

“Trust me,” Tomas said, weaving in and around the trees. “We knew these woods better than the apprentices. We can get through here before they even reach the outskirts.”

Kuai Liang wanted to believe his friend. But as the first arrow whizzed past his face and struck a tree trunk, he realized Tomas had made a crucial error. Of course the grandmaster had stationed Lin Kuei guards throughout the forest. There was no going back now. They had to try to get as deep into the forest as they could. They had to go faster.

He pushed himself, driving himself forward and hoping Tomas was doing the same. He felt like his feet were barely touching the forest floor as he tried to evade the pursuers behind and above them.

_We’re not going to make it. There’s too many of them._ He felt his panic rising as the sound of feet behind them became louder. Even if the guards didn’t know the woods as well as he and Tomas did, they were already here.

With a cry, Tomas suddenly dropped to the ground. Kuai Liang felt his heart stop for a brief moment and quickly turned back, dropping to his knees. He stifled an agonized cry as he saw the arrow sticking out of Tomas’s leg, blood already staining the gray fabric of his pants.

“Quick, climb on me. I can carry you,” he said, trying to pull Tomas’s arms up.

“No. No, I’ll just slow you down. Go,” Tomas urged him.

“Tomas, please, I can’t lose you, too,” Kuai Liang begged. He felt his eyes becoming hot as he tried to get Tomas to help him.

“Listen to me,” Tomas said, voice deadly serious. Kuai Liang stopped struggling and looked his friend in the eyes. Tomas stared at Kuai Liang, his eyes turbulent. “I will slow you down and then they will catch us both. Go. Go, now. Please. If you’re my friend, go.”

Kuai Liang’s eyes scanned Tomas’s face. He knew Tomas was right. But to leave him, to know he would be turned into that…

“Go!” Tomas hissed urgently, though his eyes were still full of emotion.

Kuai Liang closed his eyes, then pressed his forehead against Tomas’s again. “I wanted us to get away together,” he said quietly. He leaned up and kissed Tomas’s forehead, before opening his eyes.

“I will find you,” he said. “I will come back for you and I will find you and I will figure out a way to save you. I won’t let you stay like that. If it’s the last thing I do, I will find you.” He got up and swallowed the lump in his throat as he fled, tearing toward the tree line.

In the distance behind him, Kuai Liang heard a cry of triumph and the sounds of a scuffle. Tomas was buying him time by resisting. He wouldn’t – couldn’t – let Tomas’s sacrifice be in vain. As he ran, he felt the stinging heat at the back of his eyes start to work its way through and into wetness at the corners of his eyes.

_I’m sorry, Tomas. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._

It took Kuai Liang a moment to realize he was saying the words aloud, barely whispering them as he left Tomas and the Lin Kuei and the monastery and his old life behind him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He burst from the forest and kept running. For a moment, it felt like if he went fast enough, nothing that had happened that day was real.

“There!” he heard a voice cry. A mechanical voice. _No. No no no no no._ Kuai Liang dug as deep as he could, spurring himself faster. He heard the heaviness of the pace behind him. Moving too fast for a human. He wasn’t going to get away. He was going to be one of them. Tomas’s sacrifice would have meant nothing. He would be like them. Electric currents running through him like –

_Currents._

Kuai Liang diverted his path without warning and heard the cyborg try to adjust. _Machines can’t predict that,_ he thought bitterly. This was his one chance. The only thing he could do to avoid Sektor.

Kuai Liang launched himself into the air, diving into the river. He swam underneath as long as he could before he needed to rise for air and pumped his arms and legs frantically as he let the river carry him away from his pursuers. A few arrows splashing around him let him know he wasn’t safe yet. He had to keep going. Had to keep swimming.

The roar ahead caused him to pause momentarily. _The only way out is through._ If he survived the drop, if he could keep going, he could elude capture. There was still a chance to save Tomas. To save Earthrealm, if Lord Raiden were to be believed.

Kuai Liang dove underwater again. He had to ride the river where it went. The closer he stayed to the water, the less a chance of him dying in the fall. He felt his stomach flip as the waterfall carried him over the edge of the cliff. For what felt like minutes, Kuai Liang was in freefall. He pressed his hands together, straightening his body out as much as he could. It was his only chance.

The shock of the river below hitting him stunned Kuai Liang and caused him to inadvertently cry out. He cursed his foolishness as the air bubble floated away from him. He started struggling back to the surface. His limbs were heavy. His chest was tight and hot. He desperately needed to breathe.

_Please. Please. Please._

Kuai Liang’s vision started to swim before him. His _qi_ was depleted and the physical ache and exhaustion were making him feel like he was swimming through mud. A heaviness settled upon him.

_Maybe it won’t be so bad… it’s not a bad way to die._ His eyelids started to droop and his arms barely moved as he felt the heaviness spread through his body.

_Kuai Liang…_

Somewhere, deep in his consciousness, the words resonated.

_Kuai Liang. Don’t give up. Please. I need you._

Raiden. Lord Raiden needed him. Sought him out. Told him he needed him to help save Earthrealm.

Gods, what was he doing? To survive everything he had, to see Tomas taken, to elude capture this long, only to give up this close to his goal? Kuai Liang forced himself to open his eyes, strained his arms and legs as his muscles screamed for oxygen. He drove himself up the last fifteen feet or so to the surface and burst his head above water, drawing in a deep, ragged, desperate breath. He dog-paddled as he breathed in the sweet air, almost deafened by the roaring of the falls behind him. Somehow, his bag was still around his neck. Kuai Liang sent up a small prayer for providence and swam to the riverbanks. He collapsed onto the wet dirt, unable even to turn himself onto his back.

He’d done it. He was free. A crazed laugh bubbled up from Kuai Liang’s throat, almost as soon choked off by a sob. He was free, but he wasn’t safe yet. He had to keep moving. He pushed himself up and forced himself to his knees.

_You have to go. For Tomas. For Raiden. For Bi-Han._ There was too much at stake. Kuai Liang struggled to his feet and set off at a limp jog through the fields. There was a road not far from here. He could flag someone down. Get a ride. Hohhot was only a few hours drive away. And from there, he could get to Beijing. And from there…

He shook his head. He was getting too many steps ahead of himself. For now, he had to survive. The wind continued to rustle in the grass. Just as it had when he’d slipped away from the monastery. When he thought he and Tomas were going to get away. Gods, it probably hadn’t even been an hour.

But the first step of the journey was always the hardest. If he was lucky, if he could keep himself from attracting the Lin Kuei’s attention, he could find Lord Raiden. He could save himself. And then Tomas. And then…

Kuai Liang stepped onto the paved road, looking up and down it. There were few cars at this hour. He just had to keep moving. He started to walk in the direction of Hohhot. The last time he had been in the city, he was only six. Twenty years ago. He had no idea whether it had changed much in that time. But he knew he had to get there.

The only way out is through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing so many people enjoying the one-shot, I decided to push forward with this story. From this point, we’re heading solidly from the MKII to MK3 timeline. There won’t be explicit sex in every chapter and there will be chapters (like this one) which focus on just one of Kuai Liang or Raiden. Not to worry, though; they’ll be together again soon enough.


	3. Plum Blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to while writing this chapter was “Wars” by Of Monsters and Men, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-flCVYRmWz0).

Lights. Neon. Cars. People. Noise. The last time Raiden had walked the streets of Tokyo, it was downright quaint compared to the megapolis it had grown into. Still, he had to admit there was some freedom being just another face in the crowd. Nobody paid attention to a single man dressed in traditional robes. As Raiden curiously eyed a group of young people, outfitted in what had to be nearly every color he had ever seen in his long life, he knew he was far from the strangest sight on these streets.

Kuai Liang’s energy trace was faint, muddled among the throngs walking the packed streets. But he was here. Somewhere. Raiden just had to follow the wisps.

It had been a busy month since he and Kuai Liang had joined in the cave. Raiden had many people who he needed to call on, to explain the situation to. Some of them had agreed to serve. Others had dismissed him outright, telling him that Shao Kahn didn’t pose a threat any longer. Raiden’s heart grew heavy every time he left one of these latter types, knowing it might be the last time he saw them.

Kuai Liang was the last. Raiden had saved him for last deliberately. When he left the ninja in Outworld, Raiden had expected the memories to settle in peaceably, to be pleasant thoughts he could return to in his rare idle moments. He had not expected to see images of Kuai Liang emerge at unexpected times, to relive the feel of their skin together, the shudders and beautiful whimpers Kuai Liang emitted as Raiden entered him. It was… troubling. Raiden knew he needed to leave Kuai Liang for some time. He hoped that with time these sensations would fade.

They had faded. But not nearly as much as he had hoped.

Raiden suddenly stopped, forcing the people behind him to walk around him, giving him strange glances. The sensation he was following. It had become stronger. Raiden turned his head to the left. There. Across the street. He eyed the traffic that was coming in both directions and stifled a sigh. Humans were inventive creatures, fascinating in their creativity. But there were times Raiden longed for the days when crossing a street meant simply listening for the sound of horse hooves on the ground.

Following the wafts of Kuai Liang’s energy, Raiden managed to spot a place where the passersby seemed to be able to walk across the street. _Ah. Yes, the white lines._ He followed the crowd across the street, straightening his posture as he felt Kuai Liang’s presence more acutely. He was getting close.

Raiden stopped outside a well-lit, polished building and looked up at the sign. A hotel. That made sense. He doubted Kuai Liang knew anyone in Tokyo.

Pushing inside, Raiden ignored the greetings of the woman behind the desk, making his way through the lobby. He paused at the gleaming doors before him. Leave it to humanity to find a way to rise without climbing. Raiden shook his head and instead pushed open the door to the staircase. This would let him focus on his quarry. Taking careful steps up each floor, he honed his attention on the energy trail. Kuai Liang had not come this way, but his resonance got slowly stronger with each flight.

As Raiden passed the ninth floor to make his way to the tenth, he paused. Fainter. He nodded and walked back down the steps, pushing open the stairwell door. A hallway of nearly identical doors greeted him. Well. This would take some trial and error. Raiden stepped into the hallway and moved toward the nearest door. Then the next. Then the next.

Had he been human, Raiden would likely have been acutely aware of just how suspicious he looked, stopping before each door and concentrating. Even so, he wouldn’t have cared. He had a mission.

It was about halfway down the hallway that he stopped in his tracks. Here. His eyes glanced to the room number. 914. This was it. Kuai Liang was inside. He raised his hand and knocked. He waited patiently. No reply. Could Kuai Liang be out?

No. The energy was clear now: he was definitely inside. But not answering the door. Raiden looked down at the knob. A small placard hung on it. Raiden lifted it. _Do not disturb._

An impudent request.

Raiden disappeared in a blast of light, rematerializing inside the room. He looked around in the darkness. Kuai Liang was here somewhere. He glanced to the bed. Empty. The television wasn’t on. It was so still in here. Except…

Raiden strode forward. On the other side of the bed, Kuai Liang sat on the floor, back against a dresser. His head was lowered. In his hand, a bottle of something – sake, by the smell. Several other bottles littered this part of the room.

“This is hardly how I expected to find a noble Lin Kuei warrior,” Raiden said, his tone cold.

“You…” Kuai Liang murmured. He raised a hand slightly. “You’re… not…”

“Not happy, for one,” Raiden said, folding his arms. “Not pleased that this is how you conduct yourself outside the auspices of your clan. Not impressed that it took all of this time to track you down.” He paused, feeling a pressure at his temples, one which usually manifested when he was annoyed. Fujin always teased him that he still got headaches from his most troublesome pet humans.

“Perhaps it was a mistake on my part to ask you to leave the Lin Kuei,” he began, trying to affect a less harsh tone. “It may have been that you were not ready for the responsibilities I gave you.”

Kuai Liang didn’t respond other than to slump even further against the dresser. Raiden sighed and knelt in front of him.

“Kuai Liang, look at me,” he said, putting his hand on the ninja’s shoulder. As he did, Kuai Liang started and looked up, blinking. His eyes were bleary and unfocused, but they slowly came to rest on Raiden.

“L-Lord Raiden,” he got out, trying to push himself up. “I – I thought –” he stopped. “It’s really you. This time it’s…”

Raiden furrowed his brows. “I need you sober for this conversation,” he said, putting his hands on the sides of Kuai Liang’s face. Kuai Liang scrunched his eyes, wincing as Raiden forced the drunkenness out of him.

“Ughhh,” he groaned, sitting up straighter and putting his hands to his head. Raiden didn’t move his hands, allowing Kuai Liang to place them atop his own. Kuai Liang paused.

“I’m sorry, Lord Raiden,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m ashamed that you saw me like this.”

“You seem to be enjoying your liberation from the Lin Kuei,” Raiden said, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Kuai Liang shook his head. “No. Just the opposite,” he said. “I’m…” He lifted his head and for the first time, the light from outside the window landed on him. Raiden froze as he saw the scar on Kuai Liang’s face.

“Oh…” Raiden said, relaxing his hands. He felt a sudden surge in his chest. Pity, certainly. Protectiveness. And… anger. Anger at the ones who did this to his Kuai Liang.

_His_ Kuai Liang?

“My poor boy,” he finally said, moving his hands enough to take Kuai Liang’s hands in his own. “Who did this to you?”

“The grandmaster,” Kuai Liang said, now unable to meet Raiden’s kind, sad gaze. “He was going to kill me. I… I had to kill him to escape. I didn’t want to. It was like something inside me poured out power I didn’t know I had.”

“In desperate times, this can happen,” Raiden said. “But you are free now. And if you wish, I can heal–”

“No.” The harshness of the word caught Raiden off-guard. He watched as a bitter expression came onto Kuai Liang’s face. “I deserve it. I was foolish. I – I failed him.”

“Failed who?” Raiden asked.

“Tomas.” The word came out as a choked sob. “We were trying to leave together, trying to escape. I told him to come with me. I told him nothing would happen, that I wouldn’t let it happen. And they caught him. And now he’s…”

“Shhh,” Raiden said, drawing Kuai Liang against him. Kuai Liang clutched onto Raiden and buried his head in the god’s chest. Raiden rubbed Kuai Liang’s back, not entirely liking the hot, jagged bolt that blazed through him at the mention of another man’s name. “Tomas, is he your…?”

“My friend,” Kuai Liang said between sobs. “My only friend. And they have him.”

Raiden felt shame wash over him. Jealousy was unbecoming of a god. Kuai Liang needed him. He was heartbroken, and Raiden was behaving like – well, he wasn’t sure what, but he needed to put his feelings aside.

“If we have time, I am sure we can rescue Tomas,” Raiden said. “He is valuable to the Lin Kuei. They will not kill him.”

“What they’ll do is worse,” Kuai Liang mumbled. Raiden furrowed his brows. Kuai Liang kept the left side of his face against Raiden’s chest. “You don’t understand, Lord Raiden. You don’t know what they were going to do to us.”

“Tell me,” Raiden said.

So Kuai Liang did. Everything from his return to the monastery to seeing the cyborgs to his and Tomas’s quick plans for their escape. He told Raiden about his confrontation with the grandmaster, his escape from the monastery, Tomas being captured in the forest, how he almost drowned at the waterfall.

“I heard you,” he said quietly, putting his hand on Raiden’s chest. “I don’t know if it was really you, if you were speaking to me, telling me not to give up. It kept me alive.”

And then he told Raiden about how he left China. Trading a statuette for a ride to Beijing. Another for passage on a fishing boat headed for Japan. The last, exchanged for yen so that he could have a place to stay as he waited for Raiden to contact him.

“But the more I stayed here, the more I thought about how I failed him,” he finished. “I haven’t drunk anything before.” His stomach twisted at the thought. “I probably never will again. It was the only thing that kept my thoughts from eating me alive.”

Raiden watched Kuai Liang slump as he finished his story. He leaned down and kissed Kuai Liang’s forehead. Kuai Liang closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Raiden.

“I am so sorry that I was not there for you,” Raiden finally spoke, regret clear in his voice. He had put off coming to see Kuai Liang. He had waited. If he’d come earlier, he could have spared his beautiful boy some pain. “I have failed you, Kuai Liang.”

“No…” Kuai Liang’s voice was intent. He opened his eyes, looking up at Raiden. “No, Lord Raiden. Thinking of you was the only thing that kept me alive. It was the only thing that got me this far. Knowing I would see you again.”

Raiden felt a prickle at the back of his throat. Kuai Liang was looking up at him with an expression the likes of which Raiden had only seen in his most devoted worshippers. None of his past lovers had acted like this. He was almost sure of it.

_What is this boy doing to me?_

Raiden brought a hand up to stroke Kuai Liang’s cheek and was surprised to find it slightly scratchy. “You are unshaven,” he said. “I have not seen this before.”

“Shaving keeps the mask from breaking down,” Kuai Liang murmured. Some old command. Another way to keep them all the same.

“How long has it been since you groomed yourself?” Raiden asked. Kuai Liang furrowed his brows and shook his head, shrugging. Raiden moved himself into a squatting position and put his hands under Kuai Liang’s armpits. He stood, bringing the ninja with him to a standing position.

“I believe humans usually feel better physically after they take care of themselves,” he said, giving Kuai Liang what he hoped was an encouraging smile. “Perhaps you should bathe and tend to your grooming. And I will ensure you eat something. A proper meal.”

Kuai Liang nodded numbly and started to walk in the direction of the bathroom. He nearly tripped over an empty sake bottle and hissed a muffled curse.

“I’m so sorry, Lord Raiden,” he said again, shoulders slumping. “I never wanted you to have to see me like this.”

“You have endured a great deal, Kuai Liang,” Raiden said. “You are hardly the first champion to be overwhelmed on his journey. It is of no consequence.”

Kuai Liang nodded, though Raiden could tell doubt still clouded him. Raiden heard a door opening and a spray of water. As Kuai Liang disrobed and stepped into the shower, Raiden moved to the light switch, turning it on. He surveyed the room. Aside from the bottles, there was little mess. The sheets hadn’t even been disturbed. A small bag sat on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Raiden waved his hand, dispensing with the bottles. There was no sign of food. He wondered if Kuai Liang had eaten at all since he arrived in the room. He moved to the table and placed his hand on it. A plate manifested. Then cooked pork, rice, vegetables. A few sweets. Things he thought Kuai Liang might like. He turned his head, looking at the bathroom.

Kuai Liang stood in the shower, one hand on the wall, the other by his side. His head was lowered. The spray ran from his dark hair down his shoulders, his back, down to his legs. The heat from the water was making his skin turn slightly reddish. Every taut muscle shone in the light and the wet. The hair on his arms and legs got darker, standing out more against his skin.

Elder Gods, he was so beautiful. 

Raiden found himself transfixed, unable to tear his eyes away. He wanted to banish his own clothing, walk into the shower with Kuai Liang, wrap his arms around him. Press kisses over his back, his neck, his face. Hold Kuai Liang in his arms, press himself inside. Share in their pleasure, as they had in the cave. Block out everything but the boy in his arms. He wanted to make Kuai Liang mewl and whimper again, to see the look in his eyes as Raiden brought him over the edge.

Raiden caught himself. Turned away. He walked over and sat down on the bed, closing his eyes. What was wrong with him? This was the last thing Kuai Liang needed right now. His life was falling apart and here Raiden was thinking about ravaging him.

_You are a god. Act like it._

Raiden sat still and focused his attention on the electronic clock near the hotel bed. 23:17. It was late. He didn’t want to think about how long Kuai Liang had been waiting here for him. A day? Two? A week? Becoming more and more despondent, thinking of what had happened to him? _Did he think I abandoned him?_

Raiden’s thoughts were cut off as he heard the shower stop. He looked up and into the mirror across from the bed. He was in his human form now. But somehow, he still seemed detached. A ghost of a smile played across Raiden’s lips as he reached up and removed his hat, setting it on the bed beside him.

Better. More human.

Raiden forced himself up off the bed and walked to the bathroom door. Kuai Liang had pulled on a pair of pants and was shaving his face. Raiden watched as he took careful, deliberate swipes with the razor. Everything he did was so precise, so careful. As he finished shaving, Kuai Liang splashed water on his face and dried it with the towel. Raiden saw him furrow his brows and reach up to touch the scar on his face. As he watched, Kuai Liang let out a sigh and closed his eyes, lowering his head.

So, it did bother him. Raiden suspected as much. He turned away, feeling an unexpected tightness in his throat. _It is not your decision to make. If he wants it removed, he knows he can come to you._

Kuai Liang walked out of the bathroom, pulling a loose shirt over his head as he did. He stopped as he saw the food on the table and looked to Raiden. “Is that for me?” he asked.

“Of course,” Raiden said, a small smile on his face. “I must admit, I don’t know your tastes. But this seemed an appropriate meal.”

Kuai Liang pulled out a chair and slowly sank into it, looking at the food before him. “I… thank you, Lord Raiden,” he said, his voice quiet. He took a pair of chopsticks in his hand and picked up a small piece of pork, bringing it to his mouth and starting to chew. He slowed his chewing and set the chopsticks down, bringing a fist to his mouth.

“Is it not to your liking?” Raiden asked, his brow furrowing.

Kuai Liang swallowed. “It’s delicious,” he said softly. “It’s…” Raiden moved forward and placed a hand on Kuai Liang’s shoulder. He looked up at Raiden’s kind face. “I’ve only ever eaten what was given to me. And it usually wasn’t much. Enough to keep us nourished. Only the occasional large meal for holidays.”

Raiden squeezed Kuai Liang’s shoulder. “Eat, Kuai Liang. You need your strength.” 

With permission granted, Kuai Liang turned back to his plate. He picked the chopsticks up and started to eat more quickly. Raiden watched his face as he did. The food seemed to be sustaining him. His eyes got brighter as he ate and his anxious, nervous energy waned. As he took the last bite of rice, Kuai Liang set his chopsticks down, chewing thoughtfully. He let out a sigh, long and contented.

“That was wonderful. Thank you,” he said, his voice quiet but clear.

“Would you care for any sweets?” Raiden asked. Kuai Liang looked up, seeming to spot the delicacies for the first time.

“I don’t…” his eyes lit up as he saw a small pastry across the table. “Crystal cake – that’s…”

“Your favorite?” Raiden asked, pleased that he had managed to summon something Kuai Liang enjoyed so much.

Kuai Liang picked up the small cake, bringing it to his face and closing his eyes as he inhaled the aroma. “We would get one a year,” he said quietly. “Usually as winter came in. I would try to make mine last as long as I could. I’d take one bite at a time and try to savor it. I could never make it last more than a single evening.”

Raiden watched as Kuai Liang took his first bite. The small, satisfied moan the ninja let out filled Raiden with pleasure. He watched as Kuai Liang chewed slowly, deliberately. Raiden couldn’t help himself and leaned down, kissing the crown of Kuai Liang’s head.

“You don’t have to deny yourself any longer,” he said. Kuai Liang swallowed and took in a deep breath through his nose. He opened his eyes and looked up at Raiden.

“Would you… like to try?” he asked, holding the cake out.

This surprised Raiden. He could eat, of course, though he rarely did so when in Earthrealm. The food and drink never tasted quite as rich or brilliant as it did in his own domain. But to refuse an offering would be a grave insult. And he would never spurn an offering from the man before him, who was sharing one of his favorite things, something this precious to him.

“I thank you,” Raiden said, reaching out to break off a small piece of the crystal cake. It wasn’t as soft as he expected, with a crisp coating on the outside. He brought it to his face and smelled it as he had seen Kuai Liang do. _Roses. How can a cake smell of roses?_ Raiden opened his mouth and placed the cake inside. Chewing it, he was pleasantly surprised. The texture and flavor were more complex than the simple white exterior would hint at. While it couldn’t compare to what Raiden ate and drank when among fellow gods, he could see why this was special to Kuai Liang.

Kuai Liang watched anxiously as Raiden tried the cake. When Raiden smiled at him and said, “It is quite good,” Kuai Liang smiled with such relief and joy that it made Raiden’s chest feel tight again. He turned back to his cake and took a larger bite, chewing with more vigor than he had previously.

_Everything he does is beautiful._

Kuai Liang finished his cake and let out another sigh of contentment. “That may have been the best meal I’ve ever eaten,” he said. “Thank you, Lord Raiden.”

“You are most welcome,” Raiden said, sitting down on the bed and looking at Kuai Liang. There were so many thoughts racing through his mind. Crackles of electricity, hot and quick and intense. He wanted Kuai Liang. He knew it to be true. But he had to put his feelings aside. This was not a time for him to indulge in pleasure.

“Kuai Liang,” he began and saw the ninja snap to attention. Raiden chuckled and said, “Be at peace. I wish only to speak to you about how we might help your friend.”

Kuai Liang felt a lump come back to his throat. He nodded and said, “Of course, Lord Raiden.”

“I fear that with the threat facing us currently, we will not be able to devote our immediate time to rescuing Tomas,” Raiden said, slowly and gently. “Once this is dealt with, however, I swear to you that if it is possible, we will recover him.”

Kuai Liang was dumbstruck. He had never thought Lord Raiden would respond like this. He didn’t know what to do other than to leave his chair and kneel before Raiden, lowering his head and taking Raiden’s hands. “Thank you… thank you, Lord Raiden,” he said, voice raw with emotion. “You don’t know what this means to me.”

Again, Raiden felt the hot, sharp crackle in his chest. “This Tomas must be very important to you,” he said, doing everything in his power to keep his voice even.

Kuai Liang remained quiet for a moment. He didn’t look up at Raiden. “He was my friend. The only real friend I had in the Lin Kuei,” he said quietly. “We were the same age. He came to the clan a year after I did. We were both outsiders, not born in or near the monastery. We would train together. We would often be assigned to missions.” As Raiden watched, a small smile came to Kuai Liang’s face. “We would even sometimes sneak out together at night and go watch the fireflies and the stars.”

The affection Kuai Liang felt for Tomas was palpable. Raiden did not like the jealousy coursing through him. “Is he only a friend to you, or does he mean more than that?” he asked, voice again slow and deliberate.

At that, Kuai Liang looked up. Raiden watched his face carefully. Kuai Liang spoke, haltingly, “If we’d been permitted, if we had the opportunity, we might have become lovers.” Raiden felt a sharp pang that he hoped wasn’t betrayed on his face.

But then Kuai Liang continued. “We were only together once. We were young. I… I had to put my feelings aside. We were punished, badly.” Raiden watched as pain seeped into Kuai Liang’s eyes. “Before you, he was… he was the only one I ever touched. The only one who ever touched me. I never even touched myself after that.”

Raiden hated seeing the pain in Kuai Liang’s eyes. Almost as much as he hated how jealous he was. “How long ago was this?” he asked.

“Eight years,” Kuai Liang’s voice was barely above a whisper. “We were… when the grandmaster found out, he had us stripped down to our loincloths and whipped. The entire monastery was there. He had them watch. We were made examples of, for our impurity.”

Raiden’s anger and jealousy washed away as though he had been doused in cold water. “You have denied yourself for eight years?” he asked, gently running a hand through Kuai Liang’s hair. _The human lifespan is only seventy years or so._

“You don’t understand how it was for me,” Kuai Liang said, resting his cheek on Raiden’s lap. “We were expected to be pure. Every time I succumbed, I was punished. That was the worst time. But there were others. After that, it felt like no pleasure could be worth the punishment I got after.” He paused, then lifted his head. Again, he looked at Raiden with the wonder and reverence in his eyes that would have taken Raiden’s breath away.

“At least, until I was with you,” he said.

The words hung heavy in the stillness of the room. Raiden stared into Kuai Liang’s eyes, seeking something – anything – that would let him cast doubt on Kuai Liang’s words. There was nothing. His eyes were full of adoration. Undeserved adoration. Again, Raiden cursed himself for his selfishness, for leaving Kuai Liang this long. But these last words weren’t the only ones Raiden was mulling. Kuai Liang had been chaste, not even giving himself pleasure, because of the Lin Kuei’s vows. 

Something suddenly clicked in Raiden’s mind. Kuai Liang hadn’t touched himself at all when they were in the cave together. His orgasm had come as the electricity from Raiden coursed into him. He was afraid. Even then, he was afraid of what the Lin Kuei might do to him.

Raiden brought Kuai Liang’s hand to his mouth and kissed it slowly. He kept his gaze on Kuai Liang all the while. When he spoke, his voice was low and throatier than Kuai Liang had expected. “I have done you a tremendous disservice by leaving you for so long,” he said. “I beg your forgiveness. Please allow me to atone for this.”

Kuai Liang looked confused. “There’s… you have not done anything wrong, Lord Raiden,” he said.

“Please,” Raiden said, more firmly this time, with an emphasis that was not stern but impassioned. “Allow me to atone.”

Kuai Liang clearly did not understand, but he slowly nodded. “Of course, Lord Raiden,” he said softly. He squeezed the hand Raiden held. “Whatever you wish.”

Raiden felt relief. Kuai Liang was a pure soul. Despite his training, the coldness forced upon him, it had not broken his spirit or tarnished his goodness as it had Bi-Han. He let Kuai Liang’s hand go and gently cupped his chin, staring into the deep brown eyes.

“Stand up,” he said, quietly but with no doubt that it was a command. Kuai Liang complied immediately, rising from the floor until he was looking down at a seated Raiden.

“Turn off the lights,” Raiden said. Kuai Liang felt his breath catch in his throat. He licked at his lips and moved over to turn the lights off. The neon from outside bathed him and Raiden in a soft pink-yellow glow.

“Now, remove your clothes,” Raiden said in the same soft, commanding tone. Kuai Liang’s heart beat faster as he continued to look at Raiden’s face. He brought his hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, slower than he would like, over his head. He loosened the buckle on his pants and stepped out of them. His underwear – something he was getting used to after wearing loincloths so long – was last. He kept his gaze on Raiden all the while. At last, Kuai Liang stood before Raiden. The air was cold in the hotel room, but it wasn’t what was causing the goosebumps across his arms and chest. He felt completely exposed, but somehow also completely safe as Lord Raiden looked over him protectively.

Raiden was grateful he didn’t need to breathe as his eyes took in Kuai Liang in the indirect neon light. He was perfect. Everything about him. Every inch was perfect. Raiden had to fight the urge to stand, to grab Kuai Liang’s face, to kiss him deeply. This was not about him. He had to remind himself of that: he did not deserve the beautiful boy before him.

“Come to me,” Raiden said, moving slowly backward on the bed. As though he were hypnotized, Kuai Liang felt his feet shuffling forward. He knelt onto the bed and crawled forward, moving to Lord Raiden. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Raiden’s. As he did, he felt a shiver run through his entire body. He wanted this. Gods, he had wanted this for so long, ever since Lord Raiden had left him in the cave and promised he would be back soon. Kuai Liang knew for a god a month didn’t seem that long, but he had ached for Raiden more and more with each passing day.

Raiden allowed himself to kiss Kuai Liang back, feeling him start to tremble. Though he savored their connection, the guilt continued to press upon him. Kuai Liang’s muscles belied his frailty in Raiden’s arms. His gentleness, his kindness, his goodness were overwhelming to Raiden. He brought a hand up and placed it on Kuai Liang’s chest, slowly pushing him back so they were not kissing any longer. Kuai Liang looked confused as Raiden eyed him carefully.

“Turn around,” Raiden said, “so your back is against me.” Kuai Liang quirked his head slightly. He clearly didn’t understand what Raiden was doing but was willing to trust him. He adjusted his position so his legs were out in front of him and his back to Raiden’s chest.

Raiden took one hand and started to gently run it across Kuai Liang’s chest atop his muscles. The other hand started to draw light lines across Kuai Liang’s stomach. Kuai Liang let out a slow, long breath and relaxed back into Raiden’s arms. Raiden started to apply gentle kisses to his lover’s neck as his hands caused Kuai Liang to continue breaking out in goosebumps. Kuai Liang’s mouth parted slightly and he began to take shallow breaths through it.

Raiden removed his lips from Kuai Liang’s neck and brought them to his ear. He whispered, “You deserve to be happy.” Kuai Liang stiffened slightly, then relaxed, as Raiden’s hand moved from his stomach to his inner thigh. He ran fingers gently across Kuai Liang’s thigh, causing a few quicker breaths to come.

“You deserve to be loved,” Raiden whispered. Kuai Liang let out a slight whimper as Raiden took one of his sensitive nipples between his finger and thumb, gently rubbing and pulling on it.

“Lord Raiden –” whatever Kuai Liang was about to say was cut off by a cry as Raiden wrapped his hand around Kuai Liang’s length and started to stroke it slowly up and down.

“And you deserve to feel pleasure,” Raiden whispered. Kuai Liang’s whimpering was music to his ears. His body started to react to Raiden’s stroking. His hips moved, seemingly unwittingly. His breathing came heavier. He brought a hand up, placing it on the back of Raiden’s head.

“Lord Raiden… I… I…” he barely was able to get out.

“Shhh,” Raiden murmured, kissing beneath Kuai Liang’s ear. “Just feel this. Focus on the feeling.”

That was enough for Kuai Liang to surrender. He let his weight fall back on Raiden and leaned against him, letting Raiden completely take control. He could almost hear his own heart beating, his blood was coursing so intently. The soft moans he was letting out were coming unbidden. His body felt like electric jolts were running through it – he didn’t know if that was Raiden’s doing or just the effect of feeling his hands. Whatever the case, he never wanted it to stop. The Lin Kuei, the threat of Outworld, everything outside of the room ceased to matter. All he could think of was Raiden and how good Raiden was making him feel.

Raiden felt a slight stickiness at the head of Kuai Liang’s shaft. He stopped on an upstroke and started to gently spread the slick across and under Kuai Liang’s head with his thumb. Kuai Liang let out a sharp cry and bucked his hips involuntarily. He let out a series of whimpers, bringing his hand to grasp Raiden’s forearm.

“Shhh,” Raiden said again. “Let yourself feel it.”

Kuai Liang was starting to sink entirely into what he was feeling. He could barely focus on anything else. When Raiden had entered him, his mind had felt clouded, overwhelmed with pleasure. This was different – and yet not. He still felt like he was experiencing something beautiful and new, like his body was showing him what it could experience, but there was something slower, more deliberate about this.

“Kuai Liang,” Raiden whispered. “Open your eyes.” Kuai Liang slowly fluttered his eyes open. He looked up at Raiden with a bleary expression. Raiden nodded toward the end of the bed. “Look there,” he said.

Kuai Liang lifted his head and stared forward. The mirror across the room was reflecting him. Raiden behind him, yes, but what he saw was his muscular body spread out, his manhood fully erect and being stroked. He drew in a light breath as his eyes registered the sight.

“Tell me what you see,” Raiden murmured.

“It’s…” Kuai Liang could barely get words out around his shallow breaths. “You. You… making me – ahhh – feel – so good.”

“That’s not what you see,” Raiden whispered. “Tell me.”

Kuai Liang felt chills across his entire being. His throat felt dry. He swallowed. “Me. I… see me.”

“And what about you do you see?” Raiden whispered.

“I’m…” Kuai Liang struggled to find the words. “I look…”

“Beautiful,” Raiden whispered directly into his ear. The word seemed to reverberate throughout Kuai Liang, a delicious shudder that caused him to breathe in raggedly. “You are beautiful, Kuai Liang.”

Somehow he knew what Raiden was telling him was true. He had never looked at his own body this way, how his muscles caught and reflected the multi-hued neon light from outside in the Tokyo night. How his manhood stood, proud and erect. The way the light dusting of hair across his chest and over his stomach accentuated his musculature. The body was not meant to be a thing of beauty, so he had been taught. He had been trained to see it as something utilitarian. Something to be used. You could be proud of your strength, of your training. Not your body. Not something indulgent like how you looked. But now, Raiden was opening his eyes in a new way.

“Now,” Raiden whispered, “it’s time for you to learn something new.” He stroked Kuai Liang one last time, then slowly removed his hand. Kuai Liang whimpered at the loss of the feeling.

“No, please,” he moaned quietly, tilting his head back. “Please, Lord Raiden. I – I need it. I need it.”

“I know,” Raiden said softly. “I know this feels good.” He reached down and gently placed a hand on Kuai Liang’s hand, gripping it lightly. “But I want you,” he brought Kuai Liang’s hand up and placed it on his length, “to learn to do this to yourself.”

Kuai Liang met Raiden’s expression. Raiden felt a pang at the look of terror in Kuai Liang’s eyes. _These lessons run deep._ He would have to work at this slowly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kuai Liang’s, kissing him slowly and deeply. Kuai Liang responded, kissing back and closing his eyes.

After a few moments, Raiden felt Kuai Liang’s fingers underneath his starting to curl. He loosened his grip lightly, still holding his hand atop Kuai Liang’s, as the ninja slowly wrapped a hand around himself. As he finally enclosed himself, Raiden felt Kuai Liang’s entire body shudder and he let out a breath against Raiden’s lips.

Raiden gently pulled back and Kuai Liang opened his eyes. Raiden smiled at him, encouragingly. “Now,” he said, “start to feel yourself.”

Kuai Liang slowly, reluctantly, began to stroke himself. His breathing started to come more steadily and Raiden felt the rapid fire of Kuai Liang’s heart beating. As his muscles started to slowly relax and unclench, Kuai Liang again leaned back against Raiden.

“Good,” Raiden murmured. “You’re doing so well. Now,” he let Kuai Liang’s nipple loose from his fingers, “explore yourself. Touch wherever you want. See what makes you feel good. This is for you. It is all for you.”

Kuai Liang’s hand was shaking slightly as he moved it down to his stomach, starting to trace it in lines like Raiden had done earlier. “Oh…” he breathed slightly. He rested his head back against Raiden’s chest and closed his eyes as he started to run his fingers across his stomach and chest. As Raiden had done, he stopped at his nipples and felt a sharp shiver run through him as he rubbed them, pressed his fingers together, gently pulled at them.

Raiden watched, feeling in awe as Kuai Liang’s body responded under his own administrations. The energy Kuai Liang was radiating was so pure and so full of pleasure that Raiden almost felt as though he were feeling Kuai Liang’s hands exploring himself. He leaned down and kissed Kuai Liang’s forehead, then moved his lips to his lover’s ear.

“Open your eyes, my beautiful boy,” he said. “Look and see what you are doing to yourself.”

Kuai Liang’s eyelids fluttered open and he again looked into the mirror. He took in a quick breath as he watched his mirror self. He was touching himself, stroking, rubbing, teasing, feeling himself completely. But this time there would be no punishment for it. There would be no whipping, no withheld meals, no silent treatment. Nothing. Lord Raiden wanted him to feel this. Wanted him to love himself. Wanted him to feel beautiful and desired. Kuai Liang felt a brilliant warmth spreading out of his chest and stomach. His breathing intensified. He suddenly realized that his hand was moving up and down more rapidly than before, that he was gripping himself more tightly. The warmth was starting to move into his groin. He felt muscles that he’d rarely worked beginning to tighten. Beginning to strain. He couldn’t stop. He _wouldn’t_ stop. He knew what was going to happen. Knew this feeling, though it was faint in his memories – a distant, beautiful agony that he had long since locked away.

The blossoming of pleasure and desire across Kuai Liang’s face filled Raiden with a rush of wonder and pride. He could feel Kuai Liang’s lust rising, saw as his hand started to move quicker and clench tightly. Every ounce of Raiden wanted to pull Kuai Liang back against him and slow him down so Raiden could indulge in his body. But he wouldn’t. Not this time. Kuai Liang needed this much more than he needed Raiden. He would let his lover understand how to do this. Next time, they could be together fully. But for now, Kuai Liang was what mattered.

Kuai Liang felt his breath catching in his throat as the stirring and pressure in his groin built. He tried to imitate the way Raiden had stroked him but found that he was losing his grasp on control. He had to take himself over the edge. He had to. His body was responding to what he was doing to it. He felt as though he might die if he didn’t reach his crest. A feeling – a warning – started to roll up through him.

“Lord – Lord Raiden,” he panted. “I’m – so –”

“Good,” Raiden whispered to him, stroking his cheek softly. “Let yourself go, Kuai Liang. Show me. I am here. I want you to do it.”

Kuai Liang’s body started to shake and he took in a few rapid breaths. He heard more than felt the strangled cry that came up from his throat as he brought himself the last few strokes to his completion. His cry deepened as he arched his neck back against Raiden’s chest, raising his hips as his release erupted out of him. White ribbons shot against his stomach and up to his chest. He bucked his hips involuntarily a few times, his cry weakening. He collapsed against Raiden, a last few moans sliding out of his throat. His hand slid off his manhood and he closed his eyes, his breathing coming deep and slow.

Raiden pressed a kiss against Kuai Liang’s forehead and reached over to the side table. A bowl of warm water and a few cloths appeared. He picked up a cloth and dabbed it into the water. He hoped this temperature was to Kuai Liang’s liking. He brought the cloth to Kuai Liang’s stomach, starting to gently clean him.

“Oh…” Kuai Liang murmured as the soft warmth touched him. Lord Raiden was tending to him. The part of his brain that could still function tried to grasp onto that knowledge. A god was tending to him.

“Be still,” Raiden said, his voice soft, comforting. “Allow me.” He moved deliberately and with care, making sure to clean Kuai Liang of the remnants of his pleasure. Kuai Liang’s shoulders stiffened slightly as Raiden moved the cloth over his sensitive head, then he relaxed again. After Raiden finished his ministrations, he left the cloth in the bowl and picked up a dry cloth, wiping the dampness from Kuai Liang’s torso and groin. With a thought, the bowl and cloths disappeared.

Kuai Liang slowly brought his hand up to Raiden’s forearm, resting it. He didn’t want to move. He wasn’t sure if he could. He felt Raiden’s other arm come around him, gently stroking his chest.

“How do you feel?” Raiden asked him, breaking the silence in the room.

“It’s… almost impossible to describe,” Kuai Liang said. He swallowed. “It was unlike anything I’ve ever felt.”

“Tell me what you felt,” Raiden said. He paused. A word he rarely spoke came, almost unwittingly: “Please.”

Kuai Liang’s mind drifted back to the experience of his entire body feeling attuned to the pleasure radiating through him. It had been like when Lord Raiden had made love to him. But that had been the power of Lord Raiden’s godhood, he was sure of it. How else to explain how it hadn’t hurt at all when Lord Raiden entered him, or the immediate wash of joy over him? This was slower, building from his own actions, his own touch.

“It…” he began. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the memories. “It was… like a god waking up inside of me.” The words may have been blasphemous, but there were no other ones he could have mustered. He swallowed a lump in his throat. “I didn’t know how beautiful it could be.”

Raiden closed his eyes and continued to stroke Kuai Liang’s cheek. He hoped this was enough to crack Kuai Liang’s trauma, to keep him from feeling so hopeless and as though he should avoid anything that brought him joy. He spoke, as slowly as Kuai Liang had done.

“You know that we created humanity as we did every species,” he said. “When we created you, we sought to give you joy. To give you pleasure. To make you feel whole. There is nothing wrong or unholy about what you have done. There is a sacredness to it. We would not have made you feel this way otherwise.”

Kuai Liang shivered as Raiden spoke his words. Some part of him, deep and primordial, knew the words to be true. He opened his eyes, turning himself so that he could look up at Lord Raiden’s face. The tranquility and gentleness of Raiden’s expression made his heart feel as though it would burst from his chest.

“Thank you, Lord Raiden,” he murmured. His voice felt weak, the words inadequate. “Thank you for… everything. All of this. Everything you have done for me.” He placed his head against Raiden’s chest. “I wish there was something I could do to repay you for all of this.”

Raiden felt another crackle of electricity jolt through his chest and down into his stomach. _My beautiful boy. If you only knew how I wish to take you from this realm. To make you eternal. To keep you by my side forever._ But that was impossible. Raiden was Earthrealm’s protector. He could not abandon his duty. Especially with what he feared was on the horizon.

“Tell me, Kuai Liang,” Raiden said slowly, opening his eyes and looking down at the man in his arms. “You lived in the remoteness of China. The monastery had few amenities. The elements were all around you. You must have learned how to track the transition of the seasons, yes?”

“I did,” Kuai Liang said, slight confusion in his eyes. “Why do you ask?”

Raiden answered his question with a question of his own. “What is the clearest sign that winter is coming to an end and spring about to return?”

Kuai Liang didn’t even have to think. “The plum trees bloom,” he said. “The blossoms start to sprout. You can see the pink among the snow and ice. It means… it means winter isn’t over, not yet, but that spring will come. The snow will melt. Life returns to the land.”

Raiden nodded, a gentle smile playing on his lips. “That is you,” he said. “You are the sign that spring is not far away. A beautiful blossom surrounded by ice. A sign of hope. We are not through the winter yet. But we will survive. We will find better days. And that is what you do for me.” He cupped Kuai Liang’s cheek gently. “You give me hope.”

Kuai Liang felt as though his heart would burst from fullness. He couldn’t look away from Lord Raiden’s face. His gentle brown eyes made Kuai Liang feel like his humors were churning inside of him. His handsome face, made all the more handsome as he smiled, made his breath catch. He didn’t know what was happening to him. He had ached for Lord Raiden for what felt like an eternity. And here Lord Raiden was telling him that he – an unimportant, exiled ninja – was giving the thunder god hope for the coming days.

Kuai Liang was overwhelmed. Like a child, he buried his face in Lord Raiden’s chest and wrapped his arms around the god. “Thank you,” he murmured. Again, the words felt inadequate. “I… I don’t know why you are so kind to me.”

“Because you deserve kindness,” Raiden said, gently stroking Kuai Liang’s hair. “I am not saying or doing anything you do not deserve.”

Kuai Liang felt his eyes growing hot again and he closed them tightly. “Lord Raiden…” he asked hesitantly, “will you stay with me tonight? Please?” He dared not look up at what he was sure would be gentle denial.

_Oh, my boy._ Raiden closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t. There were so many things still to be done. To remain would be selfish, indulging himself. Letting himself feel Kuai Liang against him. Protecting him instead of the realm. But he found himself unable to deny the request. The world wouldn’t end because he spent a night with Kuai Liang.

“If that is what you wish,” he said. “I do not sleep as you do. But I will be here while you sleep.” Kuai Liang’s arms tightened around him.

“And… can I please feel you? All of you?” Kuai Liang asked.

With a thought, Raiden’s clothes were gone. Kuai Liang shivered as he came into contact with bare skin again. Raiden felt something he hadn’t expected: a sense of balance. As though this was correct. The way things were supposed to be. He didn’t want to think of the implications.

“Thank you,” Kuai Liang said again. Raiden could feel his energy ebbing. He put his arms around Kuai Liang, drawing him close.

“It is my pleasure,” he said, gently rubbing Kuai Liang’s back. “Now sleep. Tomorrow we shall travel to my realm where the others are waiting. We must prepare for what is coming.”

“I will,” Kuai Liang murmured. Raiden could tell he was already halfway between consciousness and sleep. As Kuai Liang drifted away, Raiden took in and let out a breath. It was unnecessary, but sometimes doing so helped him to center himself. He couldn’t deny how much he wanted Kuai Liang. Every moment was a battle trying to keep himself from ravaging the boy. But he could not abandon his duties, especially now. It was already the height of indulgence to spend this much time with a single human. There were seven billion souls in Earthrealm. Was this one really so important?

Raiden closed his eyes, listening to Kuai Liang’s soft breathing. _Yes. Right now, he is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heavy in more ways than one. Kuai Liang has a lot of guilt and shame to work through. Raiden still doesn’t understand why Kuai Liang has this effect on him. Fair warning: next chapter is going to be a long one so it might take a little longer to get up. A big thank you to everyone who has read, commented, and left kudos so far. If you have any feedback, suggestions, or even things you’d like to see more of, feel free to drop a comment and let me know.


	4. The Weight of Fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to while writing this chapter is “The Lonely Shepherd” by Gheorghe Zamfir, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rA_sTYUL6w).

For Raiden, the hours passed much more slowly than he was used to. If he were to dissociate himself from where he was in the physical world, he could watch with curiosity as humanity scurried about at a frenetic pace, sunrise and sunset occurring over and over again, people rushing past him without noticing him, the span of days, weeks, months, even years coursing past him. During a particularly calm time in Earthrealm’s past, he had sat perched on a rooftop in the middle of a city and let nearly thirty years pass without moving, observing how humans and their short, impulsive, selfish, beautiful lives collided with each other.

But now Raiden focused on every second. Lying in his unclothed state, feeling Kuai Liang’s skin against his, hearing his breathing, looking down at the sleeping man in his arms, Raiden felt as though his chest might be crushed under an invisible weight. Each near-silent inhalation and exhalation Kuai Liang took demanded Raiden’s full attention. The world outside could be crumbling to dust and he would have neither noticed nor cared. He was only distantly aware of the gradual slowing of noise into the wee hours of morning, of the neon flashes weakening in the sun’s rays.

Still Kuai Liang slept. Raiden would let him rest. He knew as soon as Kuai Liang awoke he could no longer justify keeping them here. But he looked so peaceful, as though the trauma and abuse of his past had ceased to exist. Raiden had never seen such a serene expression on Kuai Liang. He was mesmerized. Though they were distant, he was almost certain his memories of his past lovers were not this intense. None had responded with the adoration, the near worship that Kuai Liang had. Raiden had not asked it of any of them. It was, of course, an honor for a god to dispense attention on a mortal like this and his previous lovers had responded in an appropriately reverential way. He was almost sure of it. But Kuai Liang’s response was so primal, so sure in its purity that it made Raiden cease thinking of anything else.

Raiden had not even known how much time passed when Kuai Liang began to stir. His eyelids pressed together tightly. He straightened his muscles out, pausing as he rubbed against Raiden’s chest. Kuai Liang opened his eyes and looked up at Raiden, blinking confusedly. Raiden’s smile was genuine. Humans always seemed the purest immediately after waking. A small smile came to Kuai Liang’s lips.

“You’re still here,” he said quietly. “I thought I might wake and find you gone.”

“I gave you my word that I would stay,” Raiden said, stroking his face. “You look at peace when you dream.”

Kuai Liang found himself unable to reply. Instead, he lifted himself, pressing his lips against Raiden’s. Raiden closed his eyes as Kuai Liang did so. Something in him was stirring. Old memories, beyond when he could even remember. Had he felt this way before? The feeling was elusive, like trying to capture the smoke from a snuffed candle in his hand. For an instant, Raiden could almost grasp it – then it was gone. And before he knew quite what was happening, Kuai Liang moved back, resting his face in the crook of Raiden’s neck. The moments, fleeting as they were, tumbled back into the deep recesses of Raiden’s memory.

“Kuai Liang,” he said, almost without thinking. Kuai Liang looked up at him. Raiden paused. What did he want to say? He didn’t know. The ninja’s expectant gaze made him feel an electric snap and sizzle in his chest.

_If we do not leave now, I will never want to leave._

“As much as I have enjoyed our time here, we must depart soon,” he said at last, stroking Kuai Liang’s hair. “It is possible that it may soon no longer be safe in Earthrealm.”

“What do you mean?” Kuai Liang asked, his brow furrowed.

“I have ears and eyes in many places through the realms,” Raiden said. Kuai Liang wasn’t sure if he meant that literally or not. “I fear a great darkness is coming. I do not know its exact nature. But it will be devastating to Earthrealm. This is why I have sought to garner aid from champions of this realm. Why I asked you to serve as its defender.”

Kuai Liang pushed himself up from the bed, staring at Raiden. His face was unreadable, even for a god. When he spoke, he asked only, “How much time do we have?”

“I do not know,” Raiden said. “I know that the threat is not imminent, or else I would have sought you out and brought you to safety long before. But it is possible we may not have much time.”

“Then I will prepare,” Kuai Liang said, stepping out of the bed and starting to quickly pull his things together. Raiden sat up, watching him with fascination. He had not seen Kuai Liang prepare for a mission before. With laser focus, the ninja moved through the hotel room, gathering his things. The clothes he had worn after the shower the night before remained placed to the side – instead, Kuai Liang reached into his bag and pulled out his old ninja suit, starting to dress. Or parts of his old suit at least. Raiden saw that he no longer wore any covering over his head and the black undershirt that hid his muscular frame stayed in the bag. 

Kuai Liang gathered the last of his things into the bag and stood, turning to Raiden. “I am ready,” he said.

“I see that,” Raiden said, standing. Between the time he pushed up from his sitting position and stood on the floor, he was once again dressed in his robes, his conical hat on his head. He stepped toward Kuai Liang and looked down at him. Again, his eyes glowed with the blue-white light Kuai Liang had seen before; the traces of his humanity were left in his memories.

Raiden took Kuai Liang’s hands in his own and looked at him intently. “Although I can protect you from the coming calamity, I cannot ensure your safety after,” he said. “I would not ask you to do this if it were not of the greatest and gravest importance.”

“I am not a porcelain doll, Lord Raiden,” Kuai Liang said. While his words and tone were serious, the squeeze he gave Raiden’s hands betrayed his affection. “I was Lin Kuei. I have trained for decades. I have survived a tournament of mortal kombat. I will live through this. I swear it.”

Raiden brought Kuai Liang’s hands to his lips, kissing first one then the other. He looked back at Kuai Liang, trying to assure himself that his lover would survive this. That he would still be there on the other side of the conflict. Kuai Liang’s words buoyed his hopes somewhat, but Raiden knew that there was always the possibility that this brilliant spark of red in his otherwise monotone gray existence would be snuffed out.

_Elder Gods, please let him live._

“You are brave,” Raiden finally said, lowering Kuai Liang’s hands. “I should have expected no less.” He let go of Kuai Liang’s hands and placed his hands on the ninja’s shoulders. “We will stay in my realm until the immediate danger has passed. I do not know when we shall return. Prepare yourself.”

“I am ready,” Kuai Liang said again, his eyes looking deep into Raiden’s.

With a blinding flash of light, the two were no longer standing in the hotel room but instead were on a platform high in a mountain plateau. The sky above was nearly pitch-black, crackling with constant bolts of electricity. Behind them stood Raiden’s temple – a dark- and red-wood sanctuary that was illuminated only by tall pillar candles, torches, and the endless white-blue lightning above.

Kuai Liang’s breath caught in his throat. His chest squeezed tight. No. No, not now. He had to be strong, had to force himself through the fear. He tried to look up to Raiden, but as he did so a particularly strong bolt crackled overhead. Kuai Liang flinched, gritting his teeth and cursing his weakness.

“Come,” Raiden said, drawing a protective arm around Kuai Liang. He held his cape up, allowing it to shield Kuai Liang’s peripheral vision. “I am afraid the weather here mirrors my mood. When I am concerned, as now, it manifests as a brewing storm.” He started to walk Kuai Liang toward the temple entrance, his arm keeping the ninja close.

Kuai Liang found himself taking steps forward. His head was bowed, pressed against Lord Raiden’s shoulder. He was rendered almost mute. Inside, he felt his will pressing against his suffocating fear. He wanted to break this. He wanted to be stronger. But every time a bolt crashed above him, he would flinch against Lord Raiden. He could only imagine how appalled Lord Raiden must be at his reaction. _I am insulting the god of thunder in his own domain._

With great relief, Kuai Liang took the last steps into the temple’s entry hall and Raiden withdrew his arm. He looked up, expecting to see annoyance or disdain on Raiden’s face. Instead, the expression was one of concern.

“I am truly sorry, Kuai Liang,” Raiden said, his voice soft. “I could no more change the presence of lightning here than I could turn back the hands of time. I promise, you will not need to leave these grounds and see the storm until it passes.”

“I am… ashamed, Lord Raiden,” Kuai Liang said, his voice tight and throat dry. He bowed his head. “I will work to overcome my fear while in your realm.” He felt Raiden’s hand under his chin, gently directing his gaze upward.

“After the storm has passed,” Raiden said, stroking his cheek, “I think you will find this place quite beautiful. And you may stay as long as you wish.” Kuai Liang felt his heart stutter. He was about to reply when he heard footsteps behind him. Raiden looked up and withdrew his hand from Kuai Liang’s face.

Kuai Liang turned to see a man with a long white ponytail and eyes that glowed like Raiden’s. He wore a simple black vest and blue pants, but the red cape billowing behind him left no doubt of his importance. 

“Lord Raiden,” said the man, “you return with another honored guest.”

“Indeed,” Raiden said, placing a hand on Kuai Liang’s shoulder and guiding him forward. “Sub-Zero, I present to you Lord Fujin, the god of wind. He is aiding us in our operation. Fujin, this is Sub-Zero, formerly of the Lin Kuei, and an ally and friend.”

Kuai Liang immediately dropped to a knee, bowing his head in respect. “Lord Fujin. It is an honor and privilege to meet you,” he said.

“Such manners,” Fujin said. Kuai Liang would swear he heard a note of bemusement. “You may rise, Sub-Zero.” As he did, he saw that his impression was correct: Fujin was smiling at him and though his eyes remained without pupils, Kuai Liang got the impression they were twinkling. 

Fujin stepped forward, still smiling. “While your respect is most appreciated, for the time being Lord Raiden and I would rather you and the others address us plainly and frankly,” he said. “It is the wisest choice – do not fear that you might offend us by speaking thus.”

“Of course, Lord Fujin,” Kuai Liang said. His head started to bow out of reflex, then he caught himself and lifted his gaze, attempting a smile at the other god.

“Oh, this one is well-trained,” Fujin said, turning his gaze to Raiden. “And handsome. I can see why he distracts you, brother.” Kuai Liang felt a quick, hot, burning blush creep up his neck and ears.

“Fujin,” Raiden’s voice behind Kuai Liang was bereft of amusement, “I am not above banishing you from my domain for another century or two.”

Fujin’s laugh was like a roaring gale. He clasped a hand to Kuai Liang’s shoulder. “You’ll forgive me,” he said. “My brother takes everything deadly serious. I hope you will be good for him in that regard. He could greatly use something to alleviate his stress.” Kuai Liang managed a wan smile.

“Our current situation _is_ deadly serious,” Raiden said, his tone darker than Kuai Liang was accustomed to. Raiden strode forward, past Kuai Liang and Fujin. “And there is nothing in all the realms that gives me more stress than you, brother. Come, Sub-Zero. I will present you to the others.” He proceeded into the adjacent chamber.

Fujin turned and made a grand gesture for Kuai Liang to follow Raiden. Kuai Liang nodded and started to walk. After a few steps, he paused and turned his head. In a quiet tone, he said, “I am a younger brother myself. I understand the urge to needle.”

Fujin made a sound which coming from a less divine being might almost have been a snort. “Oh, I like you,” he said, escorting Kuai Liang through the hall. “If my brother is ever foolish enough to not prioritize you, let me know and I will be happy to take his place.”

Kuai Liang remained silent as he and Fujin followed Raiden into the main room of the temple. The ceilings arched much higher than he had expected when viewing the building from the outside. In the center of the room stood a glowing crystal sphere. Images passed over it: cities, plains, ocean – Earthrealm. No doubt how Lord Raiden was able to see much of the realm at once. 

An arm’s length from the sphere a muscular Black man and blond woman stood, talking low and with serious expressions. Jax and Sonya. Kuai Liang had suffered a humiliating beatdown at Jax’s hands in the tournament, ending his chances of advancing. While he had never met Sonya Blade personally, he knew of her reputation. He had only before seen her chained and with gritted teeth at Shao Kahn’s side. Across the room stood two men he was more familiar with. The Shaolin monks – Kung Lao, face mostly hidden beneath his wide hat, and Liu Kang, the champion himself. Their conversation seemed marginally lighter than Jax and Sonya’s, though their expressions were just as serious.

The only figure Kuai Liang had never seen before stood alone. Kuai Liang would guess him to be Native American, with long black hair, white and red feathers affixed to his headband, and fringe on his brown boots. _Is this truly it? Only eight? How are we supposed to stand against an impossible darkness?_

As Raiden entered, the five warriors ceased their conversations and gave him their attention.

“Lord Raiden,” Sonya spoke, nodding her head. As her gaze fell on Kuai Liang, he saw her brows knit and her arms fold across her chest. “Sub-Zero? Didn’t expect you to be the last of us.”

“A Lin Kuei assassin,” Kung Lao said, lifting his head. Both his face and voice were dark. “What have we been reduced to, asking a common throat-slitter to stand among us?”

“That is enough,” Raiden said, voice rising in a warning. Thunder seemed to sound in his tone. Kung Lao’s expression remained hostile, though the monk bit his tongue. Kuai Liang felt all eyes on him as he followed Raiden toward the sphere. He did his best to keep his expression neutral and turned his gaze to Lord Raiden.

Raiden stood at the center of the room and addressed those present. “Words cannot express my gratitude to the six of you,” he said. “You have answered my call to stand as defenders of Earthrealm. While I am certain each of you has your own reasons for doing so, your decision has put you all together – we must all do what we can to hold back the coming darkness.”

“Lord Raiden,” Jax began, stepping forward. Kuai Liang suddenly became aware of a glinting metal on Jax’s hands. “I think we all have the same question: what, precisely, is this darkness that is coming?”

Raiden remained quiet a moment. “I suppose that since we are all here now, you should be aware of what we are up against,” he said. “We have received reports that Shao Kahn is preparing for an outright invasion of Earthrealm. His failure to acquire the realm in the tournaments has angered him considerably. We do not know precisely what his plan is. I suspect that he would attempt to target anyone who previously stood against him, which is why I have asked each of you here.”

“If he’s going to invade, then shouldn’t we be in Earthrealm?” Sonya asked. “There are plenty of innocent people who are going to die if we aren’t there.”

“I fear that what Shao Kahn is planning may in fact be more than all of you standing together could prevent,” Raiden said. “The magic of Outworld and the Kahn is greater than you can imagine. We are fortunate that he can only channel so much of it at a given time.”

Fujin spoke up, “Further, we have no idea where exactly this invasion is coming from. If the initial forces prove smaller than we fear, we can immediately transport all of you to its location.”

The man Kuai Liang did not know pushed himself off the dais in the forechamber and walked toward the sphere. Though he never took his eyes off the images on the sphere, it was clear he was addressing Raiden. “And my people? Our lands?”

“Our agreement remains, Nightwolf,” Raiden said. “In exchange for your service, I have warded your ancestral lands against any danger. For all purposes, they are closer connected to the Heavens than Earthrealm now.”

Nightwolf nodded once, continuing to look in the swirling sphere.

Liu Kang spoke at last, his voice contemplative. “I suspect that we are all suffering from the anticipation, Lord Raiden,” he said. “We are warriors. We would much rather be proving ourselves and protecting our realm than plucked from it, waiting for something that might happen at any moment.”

“I understand, my champion,” Raiden said, inclining his head slightly. “You are as astute as always. I swear to you all that as soon as Lord Fujin and I become aware of what the Kahn’s plan is, you all will know.”

At the familiarity between Liu Kang and Raiden, Kuai Liang felt a sharp stab of jealousy in his abdomen. Of course, he knew that they had a long history: Liu Kang was the champion of Earthrealm and Raiden its protector. They had worked together for ages. Still, he felt the emotion wind through him like a hot toxin, eating at his insides. Kuai Liang hoped his expression wasn’t giving away his turmoil. Almost as much as he hoped Raiden had not given Liu Kang any of the attention that he had given Kuai Liang.

“Then I suppose training and preparation are our only real pastimes now,” Kung Lao said. Kuai Liang felt the monk’s eyes on him. “Perhaps we could spar with each other? It wouldn’t hurt to make sure we are all on top of our game.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Jax said. Kung Lao turned his glare from Kuai Liang, much to the ninja’s relief. “The last thing we should be doing is beating each other up. We have to be in the best shape possible for this.”

Kung Lao turned, tying his cape around his neck. “I refuse to stand here and be insulted by a half-machine,” he said, turning to leave the chamber. “I’ll be training. I suggest you all do the same.”

Jax clenched a fist and glared after Kung Lao. Sonya put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a firm look. “Enough. We’re all on edge,” she said. Jax’s muscles relaxed, but his face looked as unhappy as before.

“I apologize for Kung Lao,” Liu Kang said. He made his way toward Jax and Sonya. “He has endured much. When we returned from Outworld…” he trailed off. “I assure you that he will work with each of us.” He looked up and met Kuai Liang’s gaze. “No matter what our history is.”

Kuai Liang bit back the words that sprang into his throat. Swallowing them, he spoke. “I am no longer a member of the Lin Kuei,” he said, hoping his tone was as even as he intended. “I am here to protect all of Earthrealm, as Lord Raiden has asked of me. My past is unimportant.”

“No one’s past is unimportant,” Nightwolf said. He did not look up from his gaze into the sphere. “It’s what brought you here. If Lord Raiden feels you are trustworthy, I will put my trust in you, stranger.”

“You do seem different, though,” Sonya said, squinting her gaze. “I’d swear your voice used to be lower. And that you were a little shorter.”

Kuai Liang felt Raiden’s gaze on him. Knowing Lord Raiden was there, that he had his support, was enough to loosen his tongue. He swallowed and met Sonya’s gaze. “The Sub-Zero you met on Shang Tsung’s island was not me, Lieutenant Blade,” he said. Sonya’s brow furrowed again and she looked like she was going to interrupt, but Kuai Liang continued. “My brother Bi-Han died there, from Scorpion’s vengeance. I entered this year’s tournament in his stead to seek out information about his death. My name is Kuai Liang. I am Lin Kuei no longer, but I am Sub-Zero.” He turned from Sonya, looking to Jax, Fujin, Nightwolf, Liu Kang. And at last to Raiden. 

“My allegiance is to Earthrealm. I am here to assist in your fight,” Kuai Liang said, not removing his eyes from Raiden’s. “I hope you will learn to trust me and that any sins you feel my brother may have committed died with him. I will defend this realm until my last breath.”

His words hung in the air. Heavy and pointed. It was Jax who broke the silence first, striding forward to extend a hand.

“That’s good enough for me,” he said. As Kuai Liang took his hand, he felt metal in Jax’s grip. So that was what Kung Lao meant. Jax gave him a small smile as they shook hands and he said, “Sorry about, uh, you know.”

Kuai Liang found himself matching Jax’s smile and he said, “It is the nature of a tournament. My bruises have healed. I trust next time you will not find me so easily defeated.”

“I am sure Kung Lao will come around with time,” Liu Kang said, nodding to Kuai Liang. “Would you prefer we call you Kuai Liang, or…?”

“Sub-Zero is fine,” Kuai Liang said. “It’s the name you all knew me by.”

“Thank God,” Jax said, taking his hand back. “All these Ls and Ks, I can’t keep track anymore.”

Sonya put her hand to her head. “You’ll have to excuse Major Briggs,” she said to Kuai Liang apologetically. “He suffered a slight head injury in training which rendered him totally annoying.”

“Hey, is that any way to speak to your commanding officer, _Lieutenant_?” Jax asked, turning to Sonya with a sly grin. Sonya opened her mouth to retort, but a quiet, insistent voice cut through the discussion.

“Lord Raiden?” It wasn’t the words themselves, but the tone of disbelief, awe, and horror that caused everyone in the room to turn.

Nightwolf had not stopped looking at the sphere. As the others looked, the blue sky continued to turn an ugly, mottled purple-gray. The seven inhabitants of the chamber stood stock-still. Raiden was the first to react, moving closer to it.

“This cannot be,” he said, confusion evident in his voice. “Am I seeing an overlay of Outworld?” He placed his hands on the sphere, his eyes shutting. The images on the sphere faded and the edges of Raiden’s fingertips began to glow softly. Terrible anticipation flowed like air currents, winding around and through everyone else as they waited for Raiden to decipher the meaning of the images.

Raiden’s mind drifted as he processed all the images flooding into him. None of it made sense. He was seeing Earthrealm and Outworld simultaneously, the two realms lying over each other. This was not the invasion he was expecting. What was happening? He searched, frantically, combing the world over for any sign, any clue that would let him know what was wrong.

A face suddenly flashed before Raiden’s vision, just as a massive beam of light burst from the center of a major city and Raiden sensed, heard, saw, felt the screams of the entire realm rushing out of the crystal sphere up his arms and into his consciousness. They wound around the electricity coursing through him until he was the screaming as much as he was lightning and thunder. At once, Raiden knew what had happened. In his worst nightmares, he never thought it would be this. A move on the chessboard to pin down the strongest pieces of the opposing side.

The queen’s sacrifice.

Everyone in the chamber started as Raiden drew in a gasping, sobbing breath, letting go of the sphere and crumpling to the ground.

“Lord Raiden!” Kuai Liang’s cry betrayed his fear, but he didn’t care. He barely beat Liu Kang to Raiden’s side and knelt, lifting Lord Raiden from the ground. “Lord Raiden, no. No! Please!” he said, putting his hand on Raiden’s face. Lord Raiden wasn’t dead. That much Kuai Liang could tell. But he was terrified. He never would have thought he’d see Lord Raiden in such a state.

“Allow me,” Fujin said, kneeling and gently but firmly pushing Kuai Liang aside. He placed his hands to Raiden’s chest and a glow of faint green light emitted. Heavy boots sounded as Kung Lao, following the noise of the screams, returned to the chamber.

“What is going – Lord Raiden!” he said sharply, quickly moving forward to kneel next to Liu Kang. Sonya, Jax, and Nightwolf watched, concern and fear evident on all their faces.

Fujin removed his hands from Raiden’s chest, lowering his head. “I have seen what he saw,” he said. “And I know why he reacted the way he did.” Kuai Liang could see Raiden’s chest moving lightly up and down, as though he were breathing in and out.

“What did you see?” Nightwolf asked.

“She is here,” Fujin said, closing his eyes. “She is here and Earthrealm is lost.”

“Who?” Kung Lao demanded.

“Queen Sindel.” Every pair of eyes turned to the thunder god. Raiden’s eyes were open and the expression on his face was devastation. In a flash of light, he was no longer lying on the ground but standing. Kuai Liang and the monks stood, watching as Raiden moved to the windows of the temple. Outside, the storm picked up in intensity. Ink-black clouds swirled around the temple and the lightning started to spark down to the mountain peaks. Kuai Liang had never been more grateful to be inside, though his fear of the lightning was nowhere near his fear of what Lord Raiden had seen.

“This is a story that goes back nearly ten thousand years,” Raiden said, his voice steady but somber. “To the time when Princess Kitana’s parents ruled Edenia.” Kuai Liang saw Liu Kang start slightly, but he remained still. Raiden continued: “King Jerrod and Queen Sindel ruled peacefully, with their heir, Princess Kitana, as beloved as her parents. Edenia was…” Raiden paused, closing his eyes.

“It was as close to a paradise as any of the realms ever was,” Fujin continued.

“Yes. Yes, brother, it was,” Raiden said. He finally turned, looking at the gathered warriors. “But King Jerrod’s warriors lost ten consecutive tournaments of mortal kombat to Shao Kahn’s. By the rules of the tournament, this granted Outworld the right to invade. It was… brutal. The Edenian forces fought valiantly, trying to protect their home, their beloved paradise, their rulers. We –” his voice caught. “We could only watch. The Elder Gods forbade us from interfering. Earthrealm was our concern, not Edenia. Shao Kahn’s forces were victorious. He enslaved the people. He executed King Jerrod. He forced Queen Sindel to marry him and adopted Princess Kitana as his own daughter.”

“It was as though he sought to destroy any evidence that Edenia was ever separate from Outworld,” Fujin said bitterly.

“The queen was overcome with grief,” Raiden said. The tone of his voice, his mourning for this lost realm, made Kuai Liang want to run to him, to comfort him. But he knew to do so would be a horrible embarrassment for Lord Raiden. He felt his fingernails digging into his palms as Raiden continued his story. “She… did what she felt she must do. Her lifespan could easily last thousands of years more. She could not bear it. Shao Kahn imprisoned her soul. He would not let her go that easily.”

“So, what do you mean that she is now here?” It was Liu Kang who asked the question on all the warriors’ minds. None other dared be so bold as to question a god.

“It is a plan that must have been centuries if not millennia in the making,” Raiden said. He moved forward, walking past the others until he returned to the sphere, looking down into it. “As her husband, Shao Kahn was entitled by the laws of the realms to claim his bride. She has been resurrected. In Earthrealm.”

“Wait, does that mean he could just…” Sonya trailed off.

“Yes. He walked right in,” Fujin said, closing his eyes. “Shao Kahn has crossed the borders. He has entered Earthrealm.”

“As we tried to prevent him doing for all these years,” Raiden said. His voice was thick with emotion. “He has merged the realms. Earthrealm has no supreme leader. So, it is only Shao Kahn who…” Raiden let out another anguished noise. Kuai Liang felt as though his heart would shatter listening to it.

“What has he done?” Nightwolf asked.

“Every – soul – on – Earthrealm – is – _lost_ ,” Raiden said. Kuai Liang felt as though his blood turned to pure ice.

“It can’t be,” Jax said, his voice quieter than Kuai Liang had ever heard.

“I have failed,” Raiden said, staring into the crystal. “I have failed as defender of Earthrealm. You…” he turned to the ones standing before him. “You six are all that remain.”

“How – how can we fight against an invading force?” Kuai Liang found himself asking. “If there is no one else…”

“That may be the only card you have to play,” Fujin said gravely. Attention turned to the wind god. “A group of six, even six warriors as powerful as you, can go undetected. You must enter Earthrealm. Find Queen Sindel, if you can. That will allow you to find Shao Kahn. He must be destroyed. If he is not, Earthrealm is lost.”

Kuai Liang looked back to Raiden, who was gripping the stand the crystal sphere stood in. “Will you be able to come with us?” he asked.

“No,” Raiden said. He closed his eyes briefly before turning back to the group. “Earthrealm is now part of Outworld. Our power would…” he trailed off. “It is likely we would have to sacrifice our divinity even to set foot in the realm. We will aid you, of course, in that we can bring you here or transport you into the realm, but we cannot interfere with your mission. The Elder Gods would punish us severely.”

“The Elder Gods sound like a bag of dicks,” Sonya said. Kuai Liang’s attention snapped to her in horror, as did Kung Lao and Liu Kang. She shrugged. “What? I mean, they clearly don’t give a shit about us. If they did, we wouldn’t have to keep doing this over and over again.”

“I will… focus tonight,” Raiden said. “Lord Fujin will show you to your quarters. I suggest you prepare for a long journey.” He paused, clearly wanting to say more. “I am… so deeply, deeply sorry,” he finally got out. “Had I known what Shao Kahn planned, had I been more careful, this would never have happened. I beg all of your forgiveness.”

“Lord Raiden, you have saved our lives, and our souls,” Liu Kang said before Kuai Liang could even open his mouth. Again, a pang of hot jealousy bloomed in his chest. “We are only alive because of your foresight. And we shall conquer Shao Kahn’s forces,” the champion continued.

“I thank you for your words, Liu Kang, even if they are undeserved,” Raiden said. He turned away. “Please leave me. There are many things I must consider.”

As Raiden turned his attention fully to the crystal sphere, Fujin stepped forward. “If you’ll follow me this way,” he said in a tone that was both polite and brooked no dissent. The warriors started to follow. Kuai Liang stood for a moment longer than the others, watching Lord Raiden. He had never expected to see his lover in so much pain, had never wanted to comfort him so badly, as Lord Raiden had done to him. He wanted to stay, to hold Lord Raiden, to reassure him.

_Of what? What, exactly?_ Kuai Liang didn’t know. This was starting to feel like a suicide mission. But he and the others were the only hope Earthrealm had. He knew that now. There was no one else.

“Sub-Zero?” Fujin’s voice remained polite, but the undercurrent of an edge made him turn and quickly start walking for the door. Fujin placed a hand on Kuai Liang’s back and led him from the chamber.

~~~

Kuai Liang could not sleep. He had no idea how long he had been in his quarters. He had turned away from the windows so he couldn’t see the lightning directly. Every time he tried to close his eyes, he saw Lord Raiden’s face. Heard the desperation, the despair, the self-loathing in his voice. He knew that feeling. He never would have expected a god to feel it as well. And he wanted desperately to go to Lord Raiden. To tell him how he felt. That he…

He closed his eyes tightly, curling up on the bed and pressing both fists to his chest. This was not the time. And what would Lord Raiden say, even if it was? He was being selfish again. Thinking only of himself. He couldn’t even imagine what Lord Raiden was going through. How he was pushing through the pain of seeing Earthrealm destroyed utterly. From the few images Kuai Liang had seen before Lord Raiden took them all into himself, it was as though his world was completely unrecognizable.

He kicked the sheets off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He wasn’t going to sleep any time soon. A walk would help clear his head. He slid on his loose cotton pants but decided against shoes or a shirt. The temperature in the temple was slightly warmer than he would normally find comfortable and he didn’t want to wake – or alert – anyone to the fact that he was moving around.

Kuai Liang stepped out into the hallway that led to the other private chambers. There were more rooms through here than necessary. _Did Lord Raiden anticipate more of us?_ He licked his lips and turned left, his steps nearly silent in the stillness. Outside, thunder continued to rumble. He was sure none of the other Earthrealmers would hear him over the cacophony.

Kuai Liang wandered through the halls of the temple, eyes scanning to the arches, the art, the tributes to Raiden. _How long has this place stood?_ If Lord Raiden remembered the Edenian invasion, he had been a god at least ten millennia. Kuai Liang would not be surprised if he had lived since the beginning of the realms. Had he always been Earthrealm’s protector? How long would he continue to be?

Kuai Liang paused in his quiet pacing. It suddenly hit him how very, very little he knew of Lord Raiden. He had not even been aware that he had a brother. Though Lord Fujin did seem as kind and as caring. Thinking back to the way they had interacted caused a twinge in Kuai Liang’s heart. He hadn’t thought about how much he missed Bi-Han since before he left for Shao Kahn’s tournament. Though Bi-Han had never been a kind, caring elder brother, he had looked out for Kuai Liang, had pushed him, made sure he did not neglect his training. It was because of Bi-Han as much as anyone else that he was as strong now as he was.

Kuai Liang stepped forward, turning through the doorway. His heart almost stopped completely as he saw Fujin standing there, arms crossed and clearly waiting for him. He stammered out, “Lord Fujin – I – I was…”

“Sneaking around my brother’s temple in the still of the night?” Fujin asked, stepping toward Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang felt his heart sink. He would tell Lord Raiden. Lord Raiden would be disappointed in him. He could feel his head getting light and his knees going weak.

Then Fujin placed his hands on Kuai Liang’s shoulders. He smiled. “I am not upset with you, Sub-Zero,” he said. “I know you are worried about Lord Raiden, as much as we all are. But he is in a very fragile state now. If you are going to see him, please do not speak with him about what happened today.”

Kuai Liang swallowed. He couldn’t manage to get words to form so he simply nodded.

“Good man,” Fujin said, clapping his hand on Kuai Liang’s shoulder. “He is in the central chamber.” He stepped back and walked past Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang turned to watch him go. Lord Fujin was definitely strange. Far less predictable than Lord Raiden. But Kuai Liang liked him. He couldn’t help liking him. Lord Fujin radiated warmth, care. Things Lord Raiden was more reticent with.

But it was Lord Raiden who he sought, not Lord Fujin. Lord Raiden who occupied a permanent place in his heart. With a clearer mission, Kuai Liang moved forward, following the sloping hallways toward the central chamber.

Lord Raiden looked as though he had not moved. He stood, looming over the central crystal sphere. His hands were close enough to it to be illuminated by its light and as Kuai Liang looked, images passed at a dizzying rate. He found himself unable to even look at the crystal, instead focusing on the god who was staring at it. He started to walk closer to Lord Raiden. Lord Raiden did not respond. He stood a few feet away, unsure of how to proceed. How best to get the attention of a distracted god?

Eventually, he decided the simplest way would be the best. He swallowed, trying to bring some relief to his dry throat. Barely above a murmur, he asked, “Lord Raiden?”

Raiden did not respond immediately. But Kuai Liang saw the crystal’s glow begin to fade, the images slow. Eventually, Raiden pulled his hands back from where they were above the sphere and he turned. His eyes were still the white-blue that he always seemed to have around others. His face was impassive.

“Yes, Kuai Liang? Is there something you need?” he asked. The words were neutral, as was the tone. For a horrible moment, Kuai Liang almost wondered if he had dreamed all their encounters, all the moments they had shared. Surely the thunder god would not deign to profane himself with as impious, as impure a soul as he.

And then Kuai Liang saw the crinkling around Raiden’s eyes. The pain behind the glory. Words, yet again, were inadequate. Without another word, he strode forward, sliding his arms around Lord Raiden and strengthening his embrace as much as he could. He buried his head in Lord Raiden’s chest. Raiden was – for once – completely caught off-guard. He had not expected this overt demonstration, especially in his temple. If the others were to see… if Fujin were to see, he would never hear the end of it.

But Kuai Liang was so warm. His embrace so close. Raiden let out a shuddering noise of despair and his own arms embraced Kuai Liang.

“My boy… my beautiful boy,” he barely whispered into Kuai Liang’s ear. “I have failed you. I have failed all of Earthrealm. I do not know how you can even look at me without disdain.”

“I would never look at you with disdain, Lord Raiden,” Kuai Liang murmured back. “Not after everything we have done. Everything you have made me feel. You are all of the light in me. You are why I live. Why I didn’t let the river claim me. I had to live for you.”

Raiden pulled his head back to look at Kuai Liang. For a few moments, it appeared as though his eyes were fading into the soft brown that Kuai Liang had looked into before. He could almost feel the human presence of Lord Raiden. The lips that had kissed him, teased him, whispered to him about how he deserved to feel pleasure and be loved. The eyes that stared into him and made his soul feel as though it were a warm, viscous fluid coursing through him. The skin – the soft, smooth, flawless skin that made him feel… home.

But then Lord Raiden closed his eyes and the moment was gone. His voice stayed low. “I may yet be your ruin, Kuai Liang,” he said, his hands clutching at the ninja’s back. “I have asked more of you than I ever dared dream. Forgive me, please.”

“There is nothing to forgive,” Kuai Liang said, softly kissing Raiden’s neck. “I told you the first night we were together that I would fight for Earthrealm. I swore to be its defender. I would give everything for this fight. I would die for Earthrealm, and I would die for you.”

Raiden drew back and for the first time, Kuai Liang saw genuine fear on his face. “Please,” he whispered sharply, “please do not say that. Do not tempt fate.” He closed his eyes tightly and his grip on Kuai Liang’s bare back tightened again. It was almost painful, yet being touched this way, differently than Lord Raiden ever had before, made Kuai Liang feel as though he was for once the protector. The one who could be strong.

Kuai Liang leaned in, pressing his lips against Raiden’s. He felt some of the tension in Raiden’s frame soften. Not enough, though. Lord Raiden was still radiating despair. Kuai Liang opened his eyes and looked up at Raiden. Quietly, he asked, “Is there somewhere we could go for a few minutes? Somewhere we could talk without being overheard?”

Raiden hesitated. He knew he should not leave the crystal, should not leave the central chamber. There was still so much to be done. But he needed Kuai Liang so badly now. The look on Kuai Liang’s face, the touch of his skin, his kiss. Raiden felt as though he were being sustained by this boy alone.

“I cannot leave for long,” he said. In a flash of light, Kuai Liang and Raiden were standing in a room somewhere on a higher level of the temple. Kuai Liang looked around. It must have been Lord Raiden’s chambers. A low bed, carved out of the same wood that the temple was made of, took up one corner of the room. A small table on which a tea service stood was at the center, with a few cushions around it. In another corner, what looked to be a prayer mat next to a simple incense burner. The floor was pale green and yellow tatami matting. Windows remained open, allowing the wind and humidity to circulate through. The heavy storm outside continued to rage.

Kuai Liang couldn’t help contrasting these quarters to the disgusting opulence of the Lin Kuei grandmaster’s chambers. How much more Lord Raiden deserved to live in a place of luxury and comfort than that worm. But somehow this fit. Kuai Liang took in a breath as he looked back to Raiden. The room even smelled as Lord Raiden did: some strange, comforting blend of cotton, tea, and the petrichor following rain.

Raiden’s aura continued to resonate as it had earlier. Part of Kuai Liang had hoped he would appear as he did when they were alone. _This is his domain. Where he is himself. He is not fully himself with me._ He saw the expression on Lord Raiden’s face was still as tumultuous as it had been in the chamber below. He was still focused on Earthrealm. Of course he would be.

Kuai Liang stepped away from Raiden, much to the god’s surprise. “Kuai Liang?” he asked. Raiden watched as Kuai Liang sat down on one of the cushions near the tea service. As he watched, the ninja opened one of the jars and started to carefully measure out spoons of tea into a mesh sphere.

“You have time for a cup of tea,” Kuai Liang said simply. He lifted the lid on the teapot. He was not surprised to find the water was already boiling. He placed the sphere carefully into one of the porcelain cups and tilted the teapot, letting the water cascade down and into the cup.

Raiden remained standing as he watched Kuai Liang’s careful ministrations. He watched as Kuai Liang wafted the scent of the tea toward himself, smelling it to see how it was steeping. The color in the cup deepened from clear to light tan and then to a rich amber hue. When Kuai Liang seemed satisfied, he plucked the sphere with the spent leaves inside out of the cup and placed it to the side. He shook his fingers, trying to relieve the heat of the water, and looked up.

“Please, Lord Raiden,” he said, motioning. “Won’t you join me?”

Raiden walked, almost hesitantly, over to the table. He had sat here so many times before in quiet contemplation, enjoying his tea. He rarely shared this space with anyone. As far as he could remember, never with a mortal. But Kuai Liang was moving with such quiet confidence and care that it made Raiden feel at ease. He sat across from his lover and took the proffered cup.

“I thank you,” he said, closing his eyes and inhaling the aroma. It was rich and sweet. One of the few things Raiden would willingly bring from Earthrealm into his own domain. _Earthrealm…_ He forced himself to open his eyes and look back to Kuai Liang with a small smile. He lifted the cup to his lips, taking a sip. It was still quite warm, but the flavor was bright and flowery. Raiden let out a murmur of satisfaction, which brought a smile to Kuai Liang’s lips.

“I confess I would not have expected tea preparation to be one of your talents,” Raiden said, lowering the cup. “But you have done magnificently. It is steeped to perfection.”

“It was part of our training,” Kuai Liang said. “Some of the less martially-inclined members of the clan excelled in applications of poison. We all had to learn how to hide it perfectly inside teas, to mask the flavor and aroma.”

Raiden furrowed his brows. “I am not certain whether to congratulate you or wonder if I should be concerned,” he said, setting the cup back in the palm of his hand. Kuai Liang chuckled gently.

“Will you tell me about this tea? I have never quite smelled anything like it,” Kuai Liang asked.

Raiden looked down at his cup and took another sip, again savoring the flavor. “It is called Jin Jun Mei,” he said. Despite himself, he found his shoulders unclenching. Here, in his quarters with Kuai Liang, he was able to relax. “It is picked from leaves in the Wuyi Mountains. The elevation promotes a certain natural sweetness. I first tasted it more than a thousand years ago. Ever since, all other teas have felt… insufficient.” Raiden again lifted his glass, taking a deeper sip. He let out a contented sigh.

“Thank you, Kuai Liang,” he said softly, placing the cup down on the table. “I am sorry for my state. I had hoped to bring you here and show you the beauty and majesty of my domain. To share its wonders with you. And instead, you are kept in here because I cannot control my emotions.”

Kuai Liang reached across the table, placing his hand atop Raiden’s. Raiden looked down at Kuai Liang’s hand – the calluses on his fingers from training, the veins running across the back. And back up at his lover. He gently placed his other hand atop Kuai Liang’s.

“Lord Raiden, it is an incredible honor to be here at all,” Kuai Liang said. “I only wish I could take away your pain. If I could, I would take it into myself and free you from your agony.”

Raiden felt his chest constrict again. He did not deserve the adoration that was pouring out of Kuai Liang. He felt his hand squeeze Kuai Liang’s. He could not tear his eyes from the man across him.

“If it were possible,” Raiden said slowly, “I would never let you leave my side. I would lock us away from all the realms. I would keep you somewhere you would not age, and spend every hour of eternity with you.” Kuai Liang felt his heart catch. Raiden closed his eyes and continued, “But I cannot. We cannot. I am Earthrealm’s protector. And you one of its guardians. We owe a duty to Earthrealm.”

“I know,” Kuai Liang said. He squeezed Raiden’s hand beneath his. “And so tomorrow, I will leave. But tonight, I will be here. With you.”

Raiden’s face belied the deep pain he so clearly felt. Kuai Liang swallowed but the lump in his throat did not budge. If nothing else, he had to give Lord Raiden some comfort. So he slowly withdrew his hand from between Lord Raiden’s.

“Kuai Liang?” Raiden asked, opening his eyes as he felt the hand move from his. His gaze landed on Kuai Liang as the ninja slowly moved to the same side of the tea table as Raiden was seated.

“Lord Raiden,” Kuai Liang said as he neared his lover. His head was bowed and he placed a hand on Raiden’s chest. “Please… allow me to worship you.” Before Raiden quite knew what was happening, Kuai Liang started to gently press on his chest, pushing him backwards until he was lying on the floor. Raiden inhaled slightly as Kuai Liang moved a hand to his cotton pants, fingers gently rubbing at his godhood.

“Kuai Liang, I do not deserve –” Raiden began. Kuai Liang shook his head slightly.

“Last night, you said everything was for me,” he said, looking to Lord Raiden’s face. “Tonight, everything is for you.”

Raiden closed his eyes as he felt Kuai Liang’s hand slide under the waist of his pants. A small moan, unbidden, came from his throat as he felt Kuai Liang’s fingers on him. _This boy – I do not deserve this boy._ Raiden felt a sudden cool breeze on his skin. He had willed away his clothing without even thinking about it. _What is he doing to me?_

Kuai Liang lowered his face, applying soft kisses to the inside of Lord Raiden’s thigh. The gentle moan the god gave encouraged him and he slightly extended his tongue, tracing along the powerful muscle as he stroked Lord Raiden’s godhood slowly but deliberately. Lord Raiden’s skin tasted how young bamboo smelled after an intense rain. Kuai Liang brought his tongue further up Lord Raiden’s thigh and closed his eyes as he reached his true goal.

Raiden’s eyes pressed together tighter and he placed a hand on the back of Kuai Liang’s head as he felt the warmth enclose him. “Kuai Liang,” he barely breathed, “please…”

Kuai Liang lowered his mouth, taking in more of Lord Raiden, then started to bob his head up and down slowly. The small noises of pleasure Lord Raiden emitted sustained him. Though he strained at his own pants, he left himself untouched, gently running his hands along his lover’s sides. This was for Lord Raiden. After what Lord Raiden had done for him the night before, Kuai Liang only hoped he was giving the god even a fraction of the pleasure he had felt.

Raiden’s fingers gently twisted in Kuai Liang’s hair, each up and downstroke of the ninja’s mouth causing crackles of electricity to flicker out from his godhood up into other parts of Raiden’s body. He wanted to push up, to bring himself to Kuai Liang’s mouth, to kiss him, to feel him, to enter him, to feel their bodies joined as one. But he knew there was no time for such an interlude.

Kuai Liang knew this, too. But he was determined to give Lord Raiden as much pleasure as he could. A new taste, both hot and intoxicating, entered his mouth. Lord Raiden’s godhood was emanating slickness. He was making Lord Raiden feel good enough for this. The taste was unlike anything else Kuai Liang had experienced and he wanted more of it. He started to lightly roll his tongue underneath Lord Raiden’s shaft as he pressed down with his mouth. He was still unable to take everything into his mouth. His throat refused to yield and he did not want another embarrassment of when he had tried to take too much in their first encounter. His lips drew around the outside of Lord Raiden and he felt his own breath coming in deeper on each upstroke. He was aware of every sensation: every slight twitch or twinge Lord Raiden was making in his mouth. He wanted to make this last.

Raiden found himself at Kuai Liang’s mercy. He had experienced this sensation before from the ninja, during their first joining. That had been a small part, a precursor to him entering Kuai Liang. This felt different. Kuai Liang was making no effort to pleasure himself. Raiden wanted to reach for his lover, to bring him to the peaks that he had just the day before. But what Kuai Liang had said – _Lord Raiden, please allow me to worship you_ – stalled him. His words might have seemed profane or blasphemous if Raiden had been observing the encounter from elsewhere. But Raiden felt the energy flowing from Kuai Liang: devotion, want, a desire to please and pleasure. This was worship, in its truest sense. And so Raiden allowed the heat and static to continue building inside himself. 

Kuai Liang felt Lord Raiden’s fingers in his hair, the shivers that were running through him. The thought that he was making a god feel this way made his head feel like it was spinning. No. Not just any god. That he was making Lord Raiden feel this way. After Lord Raiden had raised him to the heights of ecstasy, made his heart feel like it would explode at the barest touch, held him and comforted him and told him what he meant to Lord Raiden. He would have continued this forever, until time itself burned out, if it was bringing Lord Raiden this much pleasure. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up. Lord Raiden’s expression was one of peace and bliss. Kuai Liang’s heart soared. He was giving Lord Raiden comfort. He was easing his pain. He closed his eyes again, warmth coursing through him as he continued to worship his god.

The agony Raiden had borne since his revelation earlier that evening was removed from him – not eliminated, but no longer crushing his spirit. Kuai Liang’s presence, his touch, his devotion, were salvation to Raiden. He felt a building pressure in his abdomen. He had never been brought to this by another’s mouth, but the warmth and wetness were stirring him to experiences he had never felt before. But he knew he had to warn his lover.

“Kuai Liang,” he spoke, his fingers tightening in the ninja’s hair. “I am… very close to release. You should…” he let out another, lower moan as Kuai Liang’s response was not to withdraw but to intensify his movement. Raiden wanted to hold back, to continue feeling this beautiful sensation, to enjoy this coupling with Kuai Liang, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to return to his duty. He breathed in and out steadily, his head rising from the tatami mat as he brought both hands to the back of Kuai Liang’s head.

“Prepare…” Raiden began to say but found himself crying out before he could conclude his sentence. His release echoed through him as every fiber of the building electricity surged. He erupted, his release flowing like a broken dam. Outside the temple a jagged bolt of lightning struck the courtyard and the rattling boom of thunder deafened any noise within.

Kuai Liang felt his mouth and throat filling with Lord Raiden’s release. He quickly started to swallow, trying to keep it inside of him. His inexperience forced him to pull back until only Lord Raiden’s head was inside of his mouth. The fluid was sweet and even more intoxicating than the earlier leaking had been. His head swam, dizzy with desire for Lord Raiden and joy at bringing him such pleasure. As he managed to ingest the last of Lord Raiden’s release, he finally opened his eyes, looking up at Lord Raiden’s face.

Lord Raiden’s eyes were still closed. His chest raised and lowered slightly. The hand that was not on Kuai Liang’s head was on Raiden’s chest. He looked more peaceful than Kuai Liang had ever seen him before. Kuai Liang was unable to help himself. He moved up, crawling forward until he rested his head on Lord Raiden’s chest and put his arms around him.

Despite Raiden’s peaceful exterior, his mind was a maelstrom. The guilt of taking time for himself when Earthrealm was in peril was weighing on him again, compounded with the intensity of his emotions for Kuai Liang. It was possible that Kuai Liang would die on this mission. That Raiden would never see him again. That Earthrealm would fall completely. Raiden did not know if he would be able to survive this. If anyone would survive this. But he had to be strong. If Kuai Liang had even the slightest notion of how he was barely keeping himself together, everything would crumble.

Raiden brought his arms up slowly, encircling Kuai Liang and holding him close. He lifted his head and weakly pressed a kiss on Kuai Liang’s forehead. “You do me a great honor, Kuai Liang,” he said softly. “I have not felt anything quite like that in my entire life.”

“I am glad,” Kuai Liang said, joy springing to his chest. “I…” he felt the words he wanted to say die in his throat. Now was not the time. Instead, he spoke other words, true words, but not the ones he wanted. “I want to make you happy, Lord Raiden. Because you make me very, very happy.”

Raiden felt another hot sizzle of guilt arc between his temples. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Kuai Liang. All Raiden wanted was to stay here and hold him, to feel his skin, to taste him. But he could not. He had to return to his post. Had to find where the entry was, where Queen Sindel had been reborn. If he did not, it would be too late. He kissed Kuai Liang’s forehead again, holding it longer this time.

“You are my greatest comfort in this time, my beautiful boy,” he said slowly. “I wish –” Raiden cut himself off. “What I wish is unimportant. I must return to the vision glass. And you must rest.”

“I know,” Kuai Liang said. He stifled a sigh as he lifted his head to look at Raiden. “Please, Lord Raiden, know that none of this is your fault. We will survive this. We will make it right. I swear I will return to you. I will see your realm as you wished me to see it. I will…” he swallowed again. “I will be here, for you, whenever you desire.”

Raiden pushed his back up from the floor, bringing Kuai Liang up to a sitting position on his lap. He took Kuai Liang’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Kuai Liang moaned as he felt a crackle of electricity shoot through him. Was that Lord Raiden’s doing? A residual spark from the release he had swallowed? His own desire, manifesting in this realm? He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure he _could_ know.

As Raiden pulled back from the kiss, he looked Kuai Liang in the eyes and said, “I am afraid of what the future holds. But as long as you are alive, I know I will be able to protect Earthrealm. I will protect you as much as I can. I swear it.”

In a blinding flash, Kuai Liang suddenly found himself sitting back in his chambers, on the bed that had been prepared for him. He hoped what he did had helped to ease some of Lord Raiden’s guilt and agony. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy and he lay down on the bed. Barely conscious of it, he wrapped his arms around himself, imagining Lord Raiden was there with him. Holding him as he fell asleep, as he had the night before.

Kuai Liang was still the only one in his room, as he had been earlier when sleep felt impossible. But now he didn’t feel quite so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet, clocking in at nearly 20 full pages. With this, we’re well over 30,000 words, which is almost unreal to me. We are now solidly in the MK3 timeline and the next three to four chapters will cover the events of that game. Kuai Liang and Raiden have a lot to consider about themselves and each other, but there’s a much more pressing and difficult matter to attend to first. We’ll have to find out if absence really does make the heart grow fonder.
> 
> Also, don’t ask about why Fujin was once banished from Raiden’s domain. He knows what he did.


	5. Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the first true battles in this fic. I am striving to not be terribly gruesome or graphic in my description of injuries or any character deaths, but I have added the Major Character Death tag as a warning. It is possible that any characters may die from this point forward. You have been warned. 
> 
> The song I listened to while writing this chapter was “Méandres” by Rene Dupéré, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOhy3VGdUkE).

Kuai Liang awoke to the sound of knocking. Polite knocking, but knocking nonetheless. He pushed himself out of bed and made his way to the door, opening it. He was not expecting to see Lord Fujin on the other side, particularly carrying a tray with food on it.

“Good day, Sub-Zero,” Fujin said, stepping past the blinking ninja. He placed the tray on a small table near the bed and turned to Kuai Liang. “Lord Raiden has asked that I bring each of you your meals. Once you are finished and have completed your morning ablutions, please gather your things and join us in the central chamber. We would like you to be in Earthrealm within the hour.”

“Of course, Lord Fujin,” Kuai Liang said, bowing his head and pressing his hands together. “I thank you for the meal.”

Fujin smiled and turned to leave. At the door, he paused and turned his head. “I am not sure what you did after we spoke last night,” he said, “but my brother is much more focused and less distraught now.” Before Kuai Liang could reply, Fujin stepped out and closed the door.

Kuai Liang felt himself smiling as he returned to his bed and sat down. So, he _had_ helped. The thought buoyed his spirits. If Lord Raiden was able to focus on their mission, able to protect them better, Kuai Liang and the others might just live through this. His gaze turned to the plate before him. There was fresh fruit, steamed bao buns and – Kuai Liang swallowed. A crystal cake. Lord Raiden must have prepared this for him. He lifted the cup of tea and inhaled the aroma. His smile widened. It was the tea he had served Lord Raiden the night before. The one Lord Raiden had said made all other tea insufficient.

Kuai Liang tucked into his breakfast. The flavor of everything was more intense than he’d tasted in Earthrealm. It was almost too rich for him, but drinking the tea helped him to mediate the powerful flavors. He left the crystal cake for last. Eating a sweet with breakfast seemed like the height of indulgence. But, he realized, he didn’t know when he would get one again. Or even if he ever would taste one again.

Kuai Liang broke off a small piece of the cake and brought it to his nose, inhaling and closing his eyes. The scent of roses filled him and made his mouth water despite the meal he’d already eaten. He placed it in his mouth and began to chew. It was even more delicious than the cake Lord Raiden had made for him in the room in Tokyo.

Kuai Liang wanted to stay and savor every bite of the cake, but he knew he had to prepare for his journey. Earthrealm’s very existence was at stake. He stripped himself down and used the porcelain basin to wash himself. The water was pleasantly warm, a luxury he was not used to. The water in his cell at the monastery was pulled directly from the river and was cold even in summer. He used the soap nearby to clean himself, pressing hard into his chest and arm muscles to circulate the blood. The almost-pain of his self-massage invigorated him and was alleviated by the warmth of the water as he rinsed the soap from him.

Dressing once more in his ninja suit, Kuai Liang tried to keep his concerns at bay. He needed to put on a brave face, for himself if nothing else. And he couldn’t let Lord Raiden know of his fear. He knew how protective Lord Raiden was of him. He had pledged an oath to defend Earthrealm and he would not break it. He pushed open the door to his chamber and stepped out into the hallway. The sky outside was still dark, with ominous rumblings and heat lightning sparking through the clouds. Kuai Liang allowed himself one shiver at the sight of the light in the clouds before he turned his head and moved with purpose toward the central chamber.

He was not surprised to see that most of the others were already there. Kung Lao sat meditating. Not far from him, Nightwolf knelt in what appeared to be prayer. Jax and Sonya spoke quietly among themselves, no doubt coordinating plans. Lord Raiden stood by the crystal sphere, hands slightly above it, as though he had never left since the prior evening. Only Lord Fujin and Liu Kang were missing. 

Kuai Liang made his way toward the group, earning a slight nod from Sonya and a smile from Jax. Kung Lao, Nightwolf, and Lord Raiden seemed too preoccupied to notice him. He tried not to feel stung by Raiden not breaking his concentration. _He has more concerns now than you. He has the entire realm’s preservation at stake._ Still, he felt heat creep up the back of his throat.

Fujin appeared with little warning. He seemed to spot the look on Kuai Liang’s face and moved toward him to engage him in conversation. “I trust you are prepared, Sub-Zero?” he asked.

“Yes,” Kuai Liang said. He glanced to the others. None seemed to be paying him much heed. He leaned in toward Fujin. “Though, if you wouldn’t mind…” he murmured a few more words to Fujin and placed something from his hand into the wind god’s. 

Fujin nodded and smiled. “Of course,” he said gently. Kuai Liang smiled at that – a small smile, but genuine.

Liu Kang strode into the central chamber, looking every bit ready for a mission. Lord Raiden’s attention was diverted at that. Kuai Liang again felt the scratch of jealousy at the back of his mind, accompanied by a prickling through his forearms. The champion could divert Lord Raiden’s attention in a way he couldn’t. _Stop that,_ he scolded himself. _This is not the time to be a jealous lover._

“Good day,” Lord Raiden said, addressing the six warriors before him. Jax and Sonya quickly finished their conversation and Kung Lao rose out of his meditation. A moment later, Nightwolf also stood. Raiden continued, “I have spent much of the last few hours narrowing down where precisely Shao Kahn entered Earthrealm. It appears that Queen Sindel was resurrected somewhere in New York City. This is where we will send you.”

“Ugh. I hate New York,” Jax groaned. Sonya gave him a sharp look and he held up his hands.

Ignoring the interruption, Raiden continued. “This has both its advantages and disadvantages,” he said, turning his attention back to the sphere. Kuai Liang was able to see that the images flashing through were now much more focused: a single city rather than the entire realm. “Obviously, you will have a great deal of ground to cover, and it will be difficult for you to find Queen Sindel before Shao Kahn does. But similarly, it will be difficult for him or his warriors to locate you. You should aim to be as subtle as possible and must avoid drawing attention to yourselves.”

“Is there anywhere you can point us to that might be where the queen was resurrected?” Kung Lao asked.

“I am afraid that my power is now quite limited insofar as what I can see in the realm,” Raiden said. Kuai Liang noticed the glow of his eyes dimming slightly. “I know the portal to Outworld opened over downtown Manhattan. I would suggest you focus your search there.”

“A single city cannot hide one person for long, even a city as large as this,” Nightwolf said. “We will find the queen and stop Shao Kahn.”

“Either that or die trying,” Sonya said, cracking her knuckles. “Lord Raiden, when would you have us leave?”

“Immediately,” Raiden said, eyeing each of them in turn. As his eyes met Kuai Liang’s, the ninja felt a shiver run through him. This could be the last time he saw Lord Raiden. There were still so many things he wished he could tell Lord Raiden, no matter who was around to hear. But this was neither the time nor place. It would have to wait until he returned. Until Earthrealm was safe. Shao Kahn’s plot could not be allowed to succeed.

“We will of course be monitoring you the entire time,” Fujin said, moving to stand by his brother. “We cannot interfere to aid you with any fights you may enter into. Doing so would be a violation of our divinity.”

“You are warded against destruction of your souls,” Raiden said, “but that protection does not extend to your body. You are very much at risk of death. Please, do not be hasty or imprudent. Every one of you is precious to me. I would not wish harm upon any of you. If I could take this fight to the Kahn directly, I would in an instant before risking any of your lives.”

Kuai Liang opened his mouth to speak but heard – yet again – the voice of Liu Kang. “Lord Raiden, it is an honor for us to serve as Earthrealm’s defenders.” The monk stepped forward, bowing and placing his hands together. Kuai Liang felt his fingernails digging into his palm again, creating white crescent moons where he did. Liu Kang continued, “We will succeed and recover Queen Sindel. Shao Kahn’s invasion will be turned back.”

“I thank you, my champion,” Raiden said, inclining his head slightly to Liu Kang, then to each of the others in turn. “As do I thank you all. The souls of billions are at stake. Earthrealm itself is at stake. That you would undertake this mission is no small feat.” Raiden closed his eyes, pressing his palms together. A slight yellow glow emitted from his palms.

“Prepare yourselves,” Fujin said. “And good luck.”

The glow from Lord Raiden’s palms grew larger, wider, until it seemed like it was encompassing the entire chamber. When it faded, only the two gods stood near the crystal sphere.

“It is done,” Raiden said, turning back to the sphere. “I must watch them and ensure their safety as much as I can. Please concern yourself with any necessary protections of this domain, brother.”

“I shall,” Fujin said. He paused, then cleared his throat. Raiden looked up, an expression of mild annoyance on his features.

“Was there anything else?” Raiden asked, his tone flat.

“Just one thing,” Fujin said. He moved toward his brother and reached out, taking Raiden’s hand. Raiden felt Fujin place something light but prickly into it. He looked down and felt a tenseness in his throat.

“Sub-Zero asked me to provide this to you,” Fujin said, looking down at the half-eaten cake. “He said to tell you that he would finish eating it when he returned from his mission.”

Raiden felt lightheaded. He grasped at the stand surrounding the sphere and Fujin quickly came to his side, helping him remain standing. Raiden’s voice was thick as he said, “Brother – Fujin, you have had far more experience with mortals than I. You have had far more lovers than I. What is he doing to me? Why am I feeling this?”

Fujin pressed his hand against Raiden’s cheek, resting Raiden’s head against his own. “I think you know, brother,” he said gently. “Even if it is something you are not prepared to admit to me, to the boy, or to yourself.”

Raiden took in an unnecessary breath and closed his eyes tightly. “Elder Gods,” he barely whispered to Fujin. “Please, please let him live.”

~~~

As the glow around them faded, Kuai Liang and the other warriors found themselves on a deserted street. The tall buildings around them in every direction were dark and empty. The silence should have been comforting but was instead simply eerie. A hot wind whipped through the alleys and streets without any cars, people, or life to keep it from blowing at full strength. Overhead, the sky had settled into near complete darkness, with an unnatural red glow emanating from somewhere to his left – Kuai Liang could not tell what direction and he doubted he would see the sun rise to help him.

Above all else, the air felt so still. Even when the wind picked up, brushing past him, it felt _empty_ somehow, as if Earthrealm had simply ceased to exist, and any weather or climate died with it. This felt like Outworld’s weather: the cold rain that had nearly swept Kuai Liang from the path when Lord Raiden appeared before him, the weak sun that still somehow burnt, the empty, ceaseless wind.

“Right,” Jax said, adjusting his jacket as he looked up to the glow. “We should try to get our bearings. That looks like something important. We should scout around, see what’s up.”

“Do you wish us to break into smaller groups?” Nightwolf asked. “There are six of us, we could divide into twos or threes.”

“Not a good idea,” Sonya said, shaking her head. “We don’t have any way to communicate with each other. If we get separated, we might not be able to find each other again. Staying together might be slower but it’s safer.”

“Agreed,” Kung Lao nodded. “So, who will lead us into the jaws of the beast?”

“I am the champion,” Liu Kang said, his voice low but firm. “It is my responsibility to protect Earthrealm. Follow me.” He started to walk down the street in the direction of the nearest intersection

The annoyance Kuai Liang felt was mirrored on at least Jax and Kung Lao’s faces. He felt a small, bitter satisfaction that he was not the only one who found the champion unbearably sanctimonious. Whether he liked him or not, however, Liu Kang was the only one willing to take charge. And Sonya was correct: they had to stay together, no matter what. So, he started off after the monk.

At the intersection, Liu Kang paused. When the others caught up to him, they could see why. In the distance, a massive portal opened above a tower that clearly had not been part of the cityscape before the invasion. The tower jutted in an ugly and unnatural prominence, black obsidian and garish gold competing in streaks and stripes across its edifice. Just looking at it caused a chill to run through Kuai Liang and he felt his hands clench. The six warriors stood in silence, taking in the monolith before them.

“It seems our mission might be changing,” Nightwolf spoke at last, breaking the silence. “We will no longer need to locate the queen in order to find the emperor.”

“Shouldn’t we still try to locate the queen if we can?” Kuai Liang asked. “From what Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin said, I doubt she will be amenable to Shao Kahn reclaiming her.”

“If we can, yes,” Sonya said, rolling her shoulders. “But our mission is primarily to defeat Shao Kahn. Queen Sindel is a secondary objective now.”

Jax pointed to another spot on the skyline. “Look,” he said. The others turned. “That’s the Chrysler Building. I recognize it. If we can find our way there, we’ll know we’re close.”

“Then that should be our first goal,” Liu Kang said. Again, he set out walking. The moment he did, Kuai Liang saw something that made his eyes widen. He leapt forward, knocking Liu Kang to the pavement with no warning. The champion yelped in surprise and was about to kick back and strike at Kuai Liang when the bullet pierced into the side of the building behind where Liu Kang had been standing with a resounding bang.

“Ambush!” Sonya yelled. The group scattered, trying to avoid the shots that started peppering the pavement and buildings around them.

Kuai Liang picked Liu Kang up and the champion turned in the direction of the shots. “There,” he said, pointing to the alley across the way, where the red light he had seen on Liu Kang’s neck shortly before tackling him was coming from. The monk took off in the direction of the alley, with Kuai Liang following him closely. As Liu Kang approached, he let off a blast of flame that illuminated the darkness and caused the man inside to yell with surprise.

Though the bullets had stopped, the man grabbed a nightstick off his belt and started striking out at Liu Kang. Kuai Liang summoned his qi and shot a blast of ice underneath their assailant’s feet. The man let out a yelp of surprise and crashed to the ground but swung out at both Kuai Liang and Liu Kang with his nightstick.

“Fuckin’ ninjas!” he yelled, pushing himself up. “What’s next, zombies?”

“Halt!” a booming voice came from behind Kuai Liang and Liu Kang. They, and the man attacking them, were all knocked off their balance from a reverberation in the ground. It was all Kuai Liang could do to remain standing. Jax strode forward and grabbed the man’s wrist, twisting it until he cried out and dropped the nightstick.

“Stand down, soldier!” Jax commanded. “Major Jackson Briggs, U.S. Special Forces.” He released the man’s wrist, who straightened his posture and saluted.

“Major Briggs,” he said, his voice suddenly more formal. “Kurtis Stryker, NYPD Riot Control. Thank God you’re here, sir. Something’s gone wrong. Horribly wrong.” Now that he was standing still, Kuai Liang was able to see Stryker wore what must have been riot gear, his name on a badge affixed to his chest.

“At ease,” Jax said. Stryker’s posture relaxed and he lowered his hand. Nightwolf, Sonya, and Kung Lao had arrived by this time, none of them looking pleased with their assailant. “This is Lieutenant Sonya Blade, my second-in-command,” Jax said. “And with us, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, Nightwolf, and Kung Lao. We’re here to hopefully put an end to this invasion.”

“Invasion?” Stryker asked, his eyes widening. “Then… sir, this isn’t aliens, is it?”

“I wish,” Jax said darkly. “You’ll want to come with us, Stryker. We’ll fill you in on the way.”

Stryker looked from Jax to the others behind him. None looked particularly friendly, but they were the first people – the first actual _people_ – he’d seen in days. He stepped out of the alley and started to walk with them.

As they walked down the long city block, Jax, Sonya, and Liu Kang alternated telling Stryker the history of Earthrealm’s entanglements with Outworld and Shao Kahn’s attempts at controlling their realm. Sonya told him of the initial tournament the year prior on Shang Tsung’s island, of her capture into Outworld, and how Shao Kahn used Shang Tsung’s magic to weaken the boundaries between the realms. Jax joined in to tell of the second tournament, the first time Earthrealm warriors had set foot in Outworld in eons, of how Liu Kang had defeated the emperor and saved Earthrealm again. And Liu Kang told him of the danger facing them now, of Queen Sindel’s resurrection and how Shao Kahn had stripped Earthrealm of every single soul. How they fought now for the realm itself, to force Shao Kahn to his knees and end this merger of the two realms.

Stryker listened as they talked, his head lowered and not looking at any of them. And when the finished, he told them his own story. The story of how in the immediate minutes following the invasion, the portal over New York had turned a horrible shade of purple-black and light shone down. Everywhere it touched, people were screaming, ripped asunder, destroyed. As though they were evaporating. The light kept spreading. Everywhere it touched the screams grew louder and louder. Stryker had been with his team and when the light reached them, he heard all of them shriek in prolonged agony. But he hadn’t felt anything. It was as though the light passed over him, found him unworthy, and moved on. Before he realized it, the screaming was quieting. Everything was quieting. There was nothing left. The only figures he had seen in that time were monstrous, clearly inhuman.

“I thought I was the last person left on Earth,” he finished, head still lowered. “I didn’t know if it was the Rapture or the apocalypse or what. I just knew I didn’t want to die.”

“Then help us,” Kung Lao said. “Because if we don’t succeed, everything dies. Everyone you’ve ever known, loved, cared for. This is humanity’s last stand.”

“What do you want me to do?” Stryker asked, looking up at last.

“You know this city,” Kuai Liang said. “And you can fight. We need to get to that tower. We may have to fight our way there. If there is anything you can do to help us, we need it. There are only six of us. Seven if you are with us. And we have no idea what forces we might be up against.”

“I’ve…” Stryker began, then stopped in his tracks. The others stopped walking and paused, looking back at him. He raised his head, his eyes haunted. “I’ve seen some of them. The monsters. I think they were looking for anyone who survived.”

“What did you see?” Jax asked.

“There was a man. He looked the most – I guess the most normal of them. He looked human,” Stryker said. “But he had this metal – I don’t even know what it was, this metal plate over one eye, and where there was an eye, it was glowing red.”

“Kano,” Sonya spat bitterly. “I should have known he’d turn up.”

Stryker looked to Sonya, seemingly surprised that she knew who he was referring to. “And there was another man. He – he looked Asian, long black ponytail, kind of dressed like – well, like you,” he said, nodding to Kuai Liang. “But his eyes, they were all white. No irises.”

“Sounds like Shang Tsung,” Kung Lao said, rubbing his chin. “We’re in trouble if he’s here.”

Stryker hesitated. “But it was the last one who was the worst,” he said. “She…” he closed his eyes, shaking his head. “She was an actual monster. She must have been eight feet tall. Four arms. Blood red eyes.” He looked up, to the others. At the lack of recognition on their faces, his shoulders slumped. “I guess I thought you wouldn’t believe me about any of them.”

“We’ve fought them,” Liu Kang said, reaching out to pat Stryker’s shoulder. Stryker winced slightly, then relaxed. “A couple of them before. I don’t recall a female Shokan being among the emperor’s forces.”

“That means we’re going to have to be particularly careful,” Nightwolf said, folding his arms. “We still have no idea how strong his forces are or who he might have serving him.”

“It also probably means we should stay off the streets, if we can,” Jax said, looking up at the buildings around them. He looked back to Stryker. “Hey, do you know if there are any back ways we can take to get to the Chrysler Building?”

“This is NYC, Major Briggs,” Stryker said. “There’s no way to avoid the streets completely unless you want to go underground. And I have no idea what the subways are going to look like. But we can try to stay off the major thoroughfares.”

“Then let’s do that,” Kuai Liang said, hoping to bring this discussion to a conclusion. He was getting a headache from all the talking. He was used to being by himself, or with others who shared his mission and had similar training. Even in the tournament, he was able to advance through the sweat of his brow and didn’t have to listen to the bickering, the complaining, the different ideas everybody had about how best to succeed. He rubbed his temples as Stryker started to lead the team up a side street to a less prominent thoroughfare.

As he walked, Kuai Liang tried to tune out the sound of conversation. It was just going to make his headache worse. Instead, his thoughts drifted back to that morning. He had hoped to have the opportunity to speak with Lord Raiden once more before they had to leave. To hold him, kiss him once more. To promise him he would return. His heart ached the more he thought about it. Lord Raiden had been professional, almost cold. He probably had to be. No doubt Lord Raiden wanted to prevent the others from thinking he favored Kuai Liang. _Not that he was preventing them from thinking he favored Liu Kang._ The thought came, unbidden and bitter. Kuai Liang tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He was envious. Envious of the relationship Liu Kang and Lord Raiden shared. Envious of how Lord Raiden always made time for Liu Kang. Envious of how he listened to the champion, praised him for even the most obvious or sycophantic statements, called him wise.

He didn’t hate Liu Kang. But he hated how Liu Kang made him feel.

At the back of his mind, an image came to him. Lord Raiden, the night before. Lying on the mat and making small noises of pleasure as Kuai Liang had worshipped him. The feel and taste of Lord Raiden in his mouth, the scent of his skin, the dizzying intoxication of making Lord Raiden feel such pleasure, and hearing the promises Lord Raiden made to him about showing him his realm in all its glory when this threat was passed. Kuai Liang realized suddenly, and with great embarrassment, that he was aroused. And further that his tight pants were showing it. Thankfully, he was walking in the very back of the procession and none of the others were paying attention to him. He reached his hand down, adjusting himself so that his arousal was not so obvious. _Stupid. You have a mission, stop thinking of your pleasure._

He couldn’t shake the image of Lord Raiden from his mind. He wondered if Lord Raiden was watching them right now, and if he saw Kuai Liang’s embarrassment. If he was disgusted with Kuai Liang for taking his mind off the task at hand. His chest felt heavy. There were so many things that could go wrong. What was he thinking? He was the worst choice for this mission. He was going to ruin everything. He was…

_Kuai Liang._

For a moment, Kuai Liang thought he had imagined the voice. He stopped walking for a second, then caught himself. He kept pace with the group again, but his mind was reaching back toward the voice. _Lord Raiden? Lord Raiden, is that you?_

_Kuai Liang. My boy. Why do you doubt yourself? After all that you have done, everything you have accomplished, why do you still think yourself unworthy?_

Kuai Liang felt the heaviness in his chest waver. There had been moments growing up in the monastery where he had felt overwhelmed and suddenly was unable to breathe. He would shake, feel like he was sobbing except no tears were coming. His brain would shut everything out but still somehow make him acutely aware of how everyone was watching him, the concern of the other apprentices, the disgust of the acolytes, the disappointment of the grandmaster and masters. When it would happen, his training would be halted. He would be given easier, less honorable duties. And he would have to work twice as hard to catch up to the other apprentices afterward. 

After these attacks, Bi-Han was always disgusted with him and would box his ears when they were alone, upbraiding him for humiliating Bi-Han in front of the others. Inevitably, he would curl up on the mat in his quarters, grateful for the isolation from curious or angry eyes but crying quietly and feeling so incredibly alone.

Not that he could tell Lord Raiden that. Lord Raiden would think him weak. He was about to form a response when words came through.

_My poor boy. They made you suffer so much._

Kuai Liang felt his ears burn. _I’m sorry, Lord Raiden. I didn’t mean for you to see those memories._

_I am a god, Kuai Liang. If I wished, I could delve into your memories and pull out anything I could find. I would not do that unbidden, but anything you recall when I am here in your consciousness I see as though I lived it myself. You should not be ashamed. You have survived much, and that has made you stronger._

Kuai Liang blinked as his eyes started to become hot. _But I’m still so weak, Lord Raiden. I’m so weak. I can’t be strong like Bi-Han or – or Liu Kang._

There was silence for a moment. Had he angered Lord Raiden by mentioning the champion in the same breath as his brother? Then Lord Raiden’s voice returned: _You are not your brother, nor are you Liu Kang. You are your own person, and you have shown time and again that you can endure more than most. That is why I sought you out. Why I asked you to defend Earthrealm. I am not interested in you being Bi-Han or Liu Kang. And if you were, I would not spend the time with you that I have. I assure you that I have never engaged in any joining with Liu Kang. There is a kindness and genuine humility to you that he lacks. This attracts me._

Kuai Liang felt the flush on his cheeks. _I… thank you, Lord Raiden. I’m so sorry for doubting you._

_I am more concerned about you doubting yourself than doubting me. This mission is deadly, and I need you to focus and be ready for anything. Please do not concern yourself with what I am watching or witnessing. I would rather you put me out of your mind entirely for now._

_I could never do that._

There was a pause again. Raiden’s voice, when it returned, was softer than before. _I understand, Kuai Liang. I… cannot put you out of my mind entirely, either. But you do not have the luxury of being distracted now. Please, for my sake if nothing else, be careful. It would shatter me if you were to die._

Kuai Liang felt the heaviness in his chest lift away from him, as though he had been breathing a toxic miasma and pure oxygen had blasted the cloud away. _Thank you, Lord Raiden. Thank you for being so kind. For treating me as kindly as you do._

_Kuai Liang, look out!_

Kuai Liang’s head snapped up. He yelped in surprise as a glowing green net descended from the top of the nearby building. He barely managed to duck and roll out of its way. Near where he had been standing, a projectile exploded, sending chips of concrete into the air. Kuai Liang pressed his arms to his head to protect it from the explosion, then leapt to his feet, scanning the rooftops for his assailant.

“What the hell?” Jax demanded. He and the others spun around at Kuai Liang’s cry and the sound of the blast. Kuai Liang didn’t have time to explain. From the nearby rooftop, he spotted a flash of some bright color – it was hard to make out staring up at the swirling sky – and another green net blasted down. He jumped out of its way but wasn’t fortunate enough to completely avoid the blast of another missile. He cried out, half in surprise and half in pain as the force of the explosion knocked him to his back. The third net found its mark and Kuai Liang found himself ensnared, pushing against a net that seemed to bend just enough to allow him to tire himself out before snapping back into place.

“Sub-Zero!” he heard Liu Kang yell as he continued to thrash about. His chest was burning in pain and he could tell he’d hit his head as he fell. He had to get out of here. Had to get free. Then he heard a heavy sound hit the pavement, followed by another. Through the small holes in the electronic net, he could barely make out a sight that caused his heart to sink.

_No. Why are they_ here _?_

“I am unit LK-4D4 of the Lin Kuei,” the yellow cyborg said, addressing the group. Cyrax. It had to be Cyrax. Something in the cadence was almost familiar. “Unit LK-9T9 and I have been assigned to retrieve a rogue agent for processing. We have no quarrel with you.”

“Please be on your way,” Sektor said. Kuai Liang heard a clicking noise.

“Like hell we will!” Kuai Liang heard Sonya yell. A sound of colliding metal later, he saw a flash of red soar over his head and slam into the building behind him. A whizzing noise split the net and he was able to push himself up and out of it. Nightwolf was standing near him, holding a bow that glowed with an intense green light.

As Kuai Liang emerged from the net, a missile shot past him, barely missing him as he arched his back. Sektor leapt at him, preparing to deal a vicious punch, which Kuai Liang managed to parry with a blocked forearm. He grabbed onto the cyborg and used Sektor’s own momentum to knock him to the ground, stomping the small of his back in the process.

The melee was intense. Sonya and Nightwolf came to Kuai Liang’s aid while the others fought off Cyrax. Kuai Liang leapt over Sektor’s attempt at a leg sweep and channeled his _qi_ to blast ice at the cyborg. He wasn’t sure if it would work, if there was enough human left in there to freeze biological material. Sektor came to a dead halt, allowing Sonya to grab onto him with a leg flip and toss him down the street.

Jax was matching Cyrax blow for blow. The two exchanged punches, neither one tiring or becoming injured enough to stop. After neither warrior seemed to gain advantage over the other, Cyrax released another net, entangling Jax’s metallic arms. Kung Lao pulled off his hat, slicing through the net with the hidden blade in his hat brim. Liu Kang took advantage of Cyrax’s distraction to hit him with a spinning kick, knocking the cyborg down but not out.

Kuai Liang turned his head back just as Sektor collided with his sore chest, laying him flat again. He grappled with the cyborg, grimacing as he fought to keep Sektor’s hands from his throat.

“Sub-Zero, cease your resisting,” Sektor said, the intonation cold and clinical. Just as he had been the night Kuai Liang and Tomas had seen him for the first time. “No one leaves the Lin Kuei.”

“I… did,” Kuai Liang said through gritted teeth, pressing his feet against the pavement and bucking his torso, which sent Sektor to the pavement. Kuai Liang quickly got to his feet, channeling his _qi_ more to freeze Sektor a second time.

“Get back here, you freak!” he heard Stryker say. He turned and let out a cry as Cyrax tackled him, flashing a sharp extension of his gauntlet above Kuai Liang’s head. Cyrax jabbed the blade down, piercing the pavement next to Kuai Liang’s head. He reached up and grabbed onto Cyrax’s arms, trying to keep the dangerous blades from slicing him open. His teeth gritted as he pushed back against Cyrax’s inhuman strength with every ounce he had.

Cyrax suddenly was knocked to the side as Nightwolf tackled him off Kuai Liang. The shaman was all fists and elbows, striking Cyrax’s metal body wherever he could.

Kuai Liang turned to see if Sektor was still a threat and was relieved to see Sonya and Kung Lao battering the red cyborg with their fists and feet. The tide was turning. He leapt to assist Nightwolf, pulling Cyrax’s arms back and allowing Nightwolf to direct as many blows to Cyrax’s head as he could.

Jax soon arrived to twist Cyrax’s legs into a hold, using his legs to keep Cyrax in position. The yellow cyborg let out a growl of frustration that seemed somehow both human and electronic at the same time. Kuai Liang stifled a shudder at the thought that this could have been him if he hadn’t escaped the monastery that hot summer night.

From the sounds down the street, the other four combatants were dealing a series of heavy blows to Sektor. The sound of metal against pavement over and over again made Kuai Liang feel a sense of relief that he had help in dealing with the two Lin Kuei cyborgs.

_If I’d had to face them alone, I wouldn’t have had a chance. They would have taken me and I would have become like them._

A sudden, horrible thought came to Kuai Liang. Was Tomas like them now? How long did the process of conversion take? If he was, why wouldn’t he have been with Sektor and Cyrax as they tracked Kuai Liang through the streets? Was he waiting, taking the opportunity to observe? Trying to get Kuai Liang alone?

_Tomas. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I had to leave you._

Kuai Liang became slowly aware of the lack of resistance in Cyrax’s arms. He looked up at Nightwolf, who was holding his punches. Cyrax’s head slumped and his body was limp.

“Is he dead?” Nightwolf asked Kuai Liang.

“I can’t tell,” Kuai Liang admitted. “I don’t know how much is still human and how much is machine.”

“Only one way to make sure,” Jax said. He looked over to the other team. “Stryker! You have any explosives? Anything we can use to destroy these units?”

“Affirmative,” Stryker said. He opened a pouch on his belt and pulled out a small handheld device. He ran over and knelt, affixing it to Cyrax’s chest, then retreated. He looked to Jax, Kuai Liang, and Nightwolf.

“Major Briggs, I’d suggest you all get out of there,” he said. Jax let go of Cyrax’s legs. The cyborg didn’t respond. Kuai Liang let go of his arms. Still, no response. Nightwolf cautiously climbed off his torso and all three retreated to where Stryker was crouched behind an abandoned car. As Stryker pressed the button, another memory, unbidden, came to Kuai Liang.

He had met Cyrax when he was eleven. Like many other recruits, Cyrax had been brought to the Lin Kuei unwillingly. He had tried to fit in. He hadn’t understood why the other boys resisted his attempts at friendship. So he turned to his training. Before long, he was one of the most promising apprentices. When Kuai Liang tried speaking with him alone to apologize for rejecting his friendship, he felt a cold fury from Cyrax. A pointed refusal of any attempts at reconciliation. That look, the anger in Cyrax’s eyes, haunted Kuai Liang.

_I’m sorry I couldn’t be your friend. Please forgive me._

The blast forced Kuai Liang to turn away as the heat from it reverberated. When he turned back, all that was left was a crater and bits of yellow metal armor strewn through the street. 

“Hey, you got any more of that?” Sonya called from where she and the monks were holding Sektor down. Stryker got up and wordlessly jogged down to the red cyborg, affixing another explosive to his chest.

Kuai Liang didn’t watch Sektor’s last moments. Unlike with Cyrax, he had no sorrow in his heart at Sektor’s death. Sektor was always trying to prove himself at the expense of others. When Kuai Liang had suffered his panic attacks, he knew Sektor would be one of the ones mocking him and talking about how weak he was. He always hit harder than necessary in training and never offered a hand to help one of the other apprentices up. He bit and scratched and clawed and elbowed his way to becoming one of the acolytes. And he would have continued to do so until he was a master. Possibly even the grandmaster.

Unlike Kuai Liang, Bi-Han, Tomas, or Cyrax, Sektor had been born into the Lin Kuei. Raised in it from his earliest breaths. He believed in the clan’s mission and ethos. He lived it. Sektor was even colder than Bi-Han became. It had not surprised Kuai Liang in the slightest that he was willing to volunteer to become one of the first cyborgs. He must have thought it would let him live forever.

The second blast ended that dream.

As the seven warriors slowly arose from behind the parked cars to look at the smoking craters where the two cyborgs had lain defeated, Kuai Liang felt relief echo through him. They were gone. Cyrax and Sektor were not going to come after him. But the relief was short-lived.

“We need to get out of here,” Jax said, moving quickly to the street. “Stryker, what’s the fastest way to get to the Chrysler Building from here?”

“Seventh Avenue,” Stryker said, nodding in the direction they were heading before they were ambushed. “Just a few blocks up and turn right. That’ll take us straight to Times Square.”

“Move,” Jax commanded, motioning with his hand to the others. “That was enough noise to attract attention. Go!” Kuai Liang took off at a run with the others close by, around him, and behind. He didn’t want to think about who or what the noise of the explosions was going to bring, but he didn’t want to be around for it.

After a few blocks of running, Stryker motioned to his right and turned. Kung Lao and Nightwolf were right behind him, followed by the others. They continued on for a few more blocks until the exhaustion of the all-out sprint started to slow their pace. Before long, they were back to walking.

Kuai Liang’s chest and back ached. He looked down and realized Sektor’s missile had burnt away much of his black undershirt. Pausing for a moment, he pulled the blue sleeves of his vest away, allowing him to pull the shirt off. He winced as he brushed against the burn but gritted his teeth and finally got the last of the shirt off. Balling it up, he tossed it to the side and looked up, realizing everyone was watching him.

“Sorry,” he said, sliding his vest straps up.

“Hey, uh, before we go any further,” Stryker said, staring Kuai Liang down. “What was all that about, Frosty? Were you with those two?”

“No. I mean, not really,” Kuai Liang said, feeling his throat getting tight. “We were part of the same clan. The Lin Kuei. I left because – because I found out they were going to do to me what they did to Sektor and Cyrax.” He did his best to keep his gaze steady.

“Wait, they were going to turn you into… one of those?” Kung Lao asked, nodding back in the direction of the street they had left. “Why? For what purpose?”

“To remove human emotion from the equation,” Kuai Liang said, surprising even himself with the bitterness in his tone. The words started to spill out of him. His anger at what was to be done to him, the mistrust the other warriors had when Lord Raiden brought him into the Sky Temple, the unfairness of being brought into a fight so much greater than him and having to stand up and battle for the lives of everyone on the planet loosened his tongue. The heat rose through his chest and he felt his arm muscles clenching. 

“Apparently giving my life, my earnings, my body over to them wasn’t enough. They wanted my soul, too. And there might be another cyborg out there, because my friend wasn’t lucky enough to get away and I had to leave him in a forest, bleeding and unable to walk after he pleaded with me to go so at least one of us could live.”

It was clear after he finished speaking that nobody knew how to respond. Stryker looked down at the pavement. “Sorry,” he said, quieter than Kuai Liang had ever heard him. “I, uh. I didn’t know.”

“Well, now you do,” Kuai Liang said. He was breathing heavily. It was clear none of them fully trusted him. And this wasn’t going to make things any better. He swallowed, trying to maintain some dignity. “Can we go, please?” he asked.

The other warriors turned, seeming relieved at the opportunity to put the awkwardness behind them. Kuai Liang kept his head down as they trekked forward. Now that the heat of his anger had passed, he felt shame and regret at speaking the words aloud. The training he had undergone to keep his emotions in check felt very far away. As though someone in another lifetime had told him he had once experienced it.

Ever since Lord Raiden had made love to him in the cave, his emotions were bubbling to the surface more easily. It was as though Lord Raiden had unlocked something in him that he never knew was kept so securely. Things had been easier before – he just had to do what he was told, not ask questions, push his fear, his sadness, his anger aside. Now emotions ran through him like wildfire and made it harder for him to function. And this was the worst possible time for him to have anger and fear coursing around him and burying into him. If he couldn’t keep himself in check, he wasn’t going to survive this mission. He would never see Lord Raiden again. 

“Hey, Sub-Zero.” He looked up. Sonya stood back, a small distance from the others. “You coming?” she asked. The look on her face was focused but her eyes weren’t unkind.

Kuai Liang swallowed and nodded. “Yes. I’ll be right there.”

They still had so far to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always make the characters I love the most suffer so? Is it because I’m cruel? Probably. A big thank you to everyone who’s commented and given kudos so far. This is by far the most overwhelming reception I’ve gotten for anything I’ve written on AO3 and I love to hear from you. The next chapter will be up next week – see you all soon!


	6. Picking Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to while writing this chapter is “Frozen Oceans” by Shiny Toy Guns, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vw7XaAMKXLo).

Kuai Liang hated cities. There was nothing wrong with a quiet country town, a bustling village, even a regional capital. He knew people needed to gather and have interactions, trade, security. But large, cold, cruel cities like Beijing, Tokyo, or New York made him feel claustrophobic. The way the buildings rose so high that he couldn’t see the skyline. The pressing feeling of concrete and metal and ash. He would be lost if he had to navigate them himself. Everything looked the same, just one row of brick and asphalt after another. His feet hurt. His shoes were meant for stealth, not to keep walking for miles on cement. And he knew at any point he and the others could be attacked.

He had no idea how long they had been walking for. At least two hours, he would guess. But with the sky in a constant state of dark, glowing light, it was impossible to tell. He couldn’t see the movement of the sun or stars to know how long it had been. The fight with Sektor and Cyrax had left him sore and his outburst at Stryker afterward had made him irritable. He wanted to stop, to rest, but he knew to speak up would be to draw more attention to himself. He just had to keep walking.

“Okay, we’re almost to Times Square,” Stryker said, coming to a halt at an intersection. He rolled his shoulders and looked back at the group. “Do we want to keep going or take a minute to recuperate?”

“I’ll vote for taking a minute,” Jax said, to Kuai Liang’s eternal relief. “We’ve been walking all day. Think we should try to find something to eat, sit down, recharge our batteries.”

“Agreed,” Liu Kang said, looking to Stryker. “Officer, is there somewhere nearby where we might find food?”

Stryker scanned the nearby buildings. To Kuai Liang, it looked like an endless maze of glass windows and brightly colored signs, though the lights that would normally be on were out. It made it hard for him to decipher what was behind the glass.

“There’s a bodega,” Stryker said, walking toward one of the doors. “Let’s hope it’s unlocked.” He reached out and pushed on the door. Sure enough, it swung open. Stryker held the door, beckoning the others inside. Kuai Liang was the last to step in before Stryker let the door swing shut. He looked around. The store was narrow, with plastic bags hanging from metal prongs. The others seemed more at home than he was, moving through, checking bags and occasionally picking up something.

Kuai Liang turned down one aisle, his hand tracking over the small wrapped packages. The names – _Hershey’s, Kit Kat, Snickers_ – meant nothing to him, though he got the impression from the images on the wrappers that they were sweets of some kind. He heard crinkling of plastic as some of the others tore open packages, pulling out what was inside. His stomach gurgled. It had been hours since he’d eaten his morning meal at the Sky Temple and he was hungry. But he didn’t know what to do.

“Hey Frosty, you need some help?” Kuai Liang looked up. Stryker was standing at the end of the aisle. Kuai Liang swallowed his pride and turned to him.

“I don’t know what any of these are,” he admitted. “I haven’t been to a store like this since I was very young.”

“Oh. Hey, no problem,” Stryker said, looking at a series of bags. “Let’s see. We’ve got Doritos, those are kind of cheesy. No?” he looked up. Kuai Liang shrugged. Stryker looked back. “Fritos, Funyuns, popcorn, pork rinds…”

“Oh, pork?” Kuai Liang’s ears perked up. “I like pork.”

“Cool,” Stryker said, pulling the bag off the shelf and tossing it down the aisle. Kuai Liang caught it and looked at the package. A cartoon girl with a bow in her hair was in the top corner and the cellophane showed some tan-colored strips inside. Kuai Liang shrugged and pulled at the top of the bag. The scent that came out wasn’t pleasant, but he reached inside and pulled one of the crispy pieces out. He could feel the grease on his fingers and hesitated.

“They’re good, man. You’ll like them,” Stryker encouraged. Kuai Liang hesitantly opened his mouth and put the piece inside, biting down. Instant regret filled him. It was so sharp it felt like glass poking against his cheeks, tongue, and gums, and the flavor was predominantly oil. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever eaten. He spat it out almost instantly, wiping his tongue with his spare hand. He shook his head, handing the bag back to Stryker.

“Your loss,” Stryker said, shrugging and pulling a few pieces out, chewing on them. Kuai Liang sighed and continued looking through the shelves.

“I think you’ll like these better.” Kuai Liang turned and saw Kung Lao standing there, holding out a small blue package. Kuai Liang took it and, with relief, read the words _unsalted almonds_. Almonds were a rare treat, and he at least knew what they were.

“Thank you,” he said, looking up to Kung Lao. Kung Lao gave him a small smile beneath the brim of his hat.

“There is some tea as well,” he said. Kuai Liang’s face lit up and Kung Lao chuckled. “Don’t get too excited. Americans like to drink it cold.”

Kuai Liang’s excitement faded into confusion – and a slight bit of revulsion. “Cold tea?” he asked, wrinkling his nose. “Why?”

Kung Lao’s smile widened slightly. “It isn’t as bad as you think it will be,” he said. “It’s not good, don’t get me wrong, but it’s better than most of the drinks they have.” He led Kuai Liang back to where a row of refrigerators stood. Kung Lao opened the door and partially cold air came out. He pulled a pair of bottles out and handed one to Kuai Liang.

Kuai Liang thanked him and looked at the bottle. The fluid inside resembled the color of tea, and the large presence of a tea leaf on the label was encouraging. He twisted the top and sniffed the aroma, his nose wrinkling again. It smelled very weak, nowhere near as strong a tea aroma as he would like. He took a cautious sip. It was a pale imitation of the tea he usually enjoyed and he could make out a faint plastic taste from the container.

“I think they forgot to let it steep,” he told Kung Lao. Kung Lao surprised him by laughing.

“I told you it isn’t good, but you don’t want any of these other things, trust me,” Kung Lao said. Kuai Liang looked at the bright colors of the liquids in many of the other bottles and nodded in agreement, sipping at his tea again. At least it was palatable, unlike the revolting crispy things Stryker was now gleefully chewing down on.

For a few minutes, the only sounds in the small store were of crinkling plastic, eating, and the occasional weary sigh. Kuai Liang could tell they were all exhausted. And their journey had been less than a day so far.

“Should we wait here and recuperate, or do you all wish to continue on?” Liu Kang asked from his seated place near the counter.

“Part of me wants to just go and get this over with,” Sonya said, leaning against a cooler. She sipped something from a silver and blue can. Kuai Liang didn’t know why a drink would be named after a bull, but Sonya seemed to enjoy it. “But I also don’t want us to be tired if we run into trouble again.”

“We can take a minute,” Nightwolf said, unwrapping what looked to be a baked bar of some sort. “We need to be at our best if we are going to take on the emperor.”

“This emperor guy, you guys keep talking about him,” Stryker said, crumpling the empty bag of pork rinds. “How does he even have this much power?”

Silence descended upon the group. Nobody seemed to want to be the one to answer Stryker’s question. From the looks on their faces, he seemed to get the answer he was after.

“This… doesn’t seem like a fair match,” Stryker finally said. Kuai Liang noticed his hand rested on the gun on his belt. Was it out of needing protection? A sense of security? He couldn’t figure Stryker out. “Are we supposed to kill him?”

“Lord Raiden said that was the only way to ensure the realms were separated,” Jax said.

“Wait, who? Who’s Lord Raiden?” Stryker asked, brows furrowed.

“Our protector.” The attention swung toward Kuai Liang. He’d hardly realized he’d spoken the words aloud. He swallowed and looked Stryker in the eyes. “The protector of Earthrealm. The god of thunder. He is even more ancient than Shao Kahn. He has seen more than we could ever hope to understand. And he is looking over us now. He saved our souls from being taken in the apocalypse. And if he says that killing the emperor is the only way to free Earthrealm, then it is the only way.”

Stryker raised his eyebrows. “You, uh, really seem to dig this guy,” he said.

“He saved us. All of us,” Kuai Liang said, hardly letting any time pass after Stryker’s statement. Liu Kang wouldn’t get the drop on him this time. “I trust him with my life. With my soul. With every part of me.”

~~~

Raiden looked up from the vision glass, eyes focused on something in the distance. He wanted to freeze this moment in time, to feel his emotions at hearing Kuai Liang say those words forever. Especially because he could almost _hear_ the grin on Fujin’s face and knew some snide comment was imminent.

“Fujin, if you utter one syllable, I will personally drag you to Netherrealm and leave you there until you have learned the virtue of discretion.”

Fujin’s mouth was already open. Instead of speaking, he simply gave Raiden a knowing look. His eyes spoke volumes.

Raiden made a sound of supreme annoyance, turning to Fujin. “I do not for one minute believe that you are required to be this much of a nuisance simply because you are my younger brother,” he said. “You are a deity. You are more ancient than the realms. And yet you seem to get a perverse pleasure out of irritating me, as though you were a mortal who had not yet reached maturity.”

Fujin affected a wide-eyed look of innocence and raised his shoulders and hands.

Raiden’s eyes narrowed at his brother. “Haven’t you anything to say?”

Fujin opened his mouth and pointed inside. The message was clear: _You said I could not utter a syllable._

“By the Elder Gods, Fujin!” Raiden roared, slamming his fist down and cracking the wooden stand that the vision glass stood on. Outside, lightning blasted into one of the temple’s steeples, an almost simultaneous rumble of thunder emphasizing Raiden’s pronouncement. In the wake of the thunder, Raiden closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his temper. “If you do not say anything about Sub-Zero’s last comments, you may speak freely,” Raiden said, his voice measured and restrained, but with a clear undercurrent of _I am warning you._

“Lovely,” Fujin said, clasping his hands behind his back. Raiden wondered, not for the first time, if Fujin was secretly a punishment the Elder Gods had sent him for some unknown slight. “All I was going to say is that it is heartwarming to see you take such an interest in their wellbeing that you watch them at every moment.”

“Is there something that would be a better use of my time?” Raiden asked, his voice still dangerously calm. “Perhaps you would like to play mahjong? I have only beaten you at every match we have played in the last century and a half. Or perhaps you think I should bring Kuai Liang back here and enjoy the touch of his skin in my chambers while abandoning my responsibilities to all the others?”

“And here I thought you only called him Sub-Zero.”

The lightning blast sheared off one side of the Sky Temple and when he came to his senses, Fujin found himself on his back, smoldering, in his own domain.

“Touchy,” he said, brushing the soot from his vest and standing, looking at the intensifying storm across the nearby mountaintop. “Very touchy.”

The winds whirled around Fujin and he felt himself fading into them. It would be the quickest way back. Raiden couldn’t control all the weather, even if the storm would make it difficult for Fujin to enter the Sky Temple. As he wafted along, Fujin considered the impact this clanless ninja was having on his elder brother. In his long life, Fujin had seen Raiden occasionally succumb to the charms or devotion of a particularly remarkable mortal. And each time it happened, the mortal’s death devastated Raiden and caused him to swear off ever taking another lover. Raiden would retreat into his chambers and meditate, sometimes for years, before reemerging. And when he did, he would be as calm and restrained as ever. The perfect presentation. The protector.

But this… this felt different. Fujin had teased Raiden in the past and Raiden had been irritated even as he begrudgingly admitted there was some amusement to be found in the situation. And he would allow time to pass between when he encountered his mortal lover – weeks, months, occasionally years. Only to spend a single day with him or her and leave again with promises of favor and protection. And in all these years, Fujin had _never_ known him to even look at a warrior of mortal kombat in that way. Fujin himself rarely dared to do so. Only champions and those who would challenge them ever lived long enough to make such an impression. And Sub-Zero? _Kuai Liang_? He was a nonentity in the past tournament. A single victory in the opening rounds, declining to finish Princess Kitana, and then decimated by Jax and Scorpion in the second and third. Fujin had been as surprised observing the tournament as Raiden had been in person that Scorpion had not killed him. Raiden’s explanation that this was not the same Sub-Zero had only marginally satisfied Fujin’s curiosity.

All of this was incredibly uncharacteristic of his brother. Raiden’s pride and favor were usually limited to whomever the champion was. But Liu Kang did not inspire the same reverence Fujin heard in Raiden’s voice when he discussed Sub-Zero.

Raiden was falling for the boy. Fujin could tell as soon as he saw that look on Raiden’s face, the protectiveness as he shielded Sub-Zero from the elements, his hand caressing the ninja’s cheek so gently as they spoke to each other. He had watched, silent for once, from the corridor. He recognized the emotions in Raiden’s face and voice. Knew them from feeling them himself in his most intense dalliances with mortals – the ones that lasted years or decades, not months. And he also knew what Raiden was feeling now. The same fear he felt when he watched his favored lovers growing grayer, more stooped, slower in their gait. Yet never losing the joy in their eyes when he would appear before them.

And he knew what Raiden would one day feel, when Kuai Liang too would die. Fujin did not want to think of the emotional state Raiden would enter. If he were willing to damage his own temple in sheer frustration over Fujin’s needling, the Heavens themselves would be ravaged by storms.

As he neared the Sky Temple and saw the wood slowly mending on the walls, patching up where the lightning had struck, Fujin felt an unfamiliar sensation of guilt and regret. He knew, probably better than Raiden himself did, what the thunder god was going through. And he still felt it necessary to provoke. Raiden was right: what he was doing was inappropriate, particularly given the state of Earthrealm. He needed to act like the god he was.

By the time Fujin materialized in the Sky Temple, Raiden’s anger had mediated. He took a few cautious steps toward Raiden, only to hear another rumble of thunder overhead.

“I will refrain from making any comments,” Fujin said cautiously. “I apologize, brother. I should know better.”

“Yes, you should,” Raiden said without looking up. Fujin saw that once again, he had his hands on the wood frame surrounding the vision glass and was staring down into it. The conversation the warriors were having eluded Fujin at this distance.

“Brother,” Fujin said, stepping closer. He placed a hand gently on Raiden’s back. The muscle underneath was tense and rippled with barely contained energy. “Raiden,” he said, trying to get Raiden’s attention. “Raiden, please look at me.”

Raiden turned, folding his arms and looking at Fujin. His eyes were narrowed and his face was bereft of amusement. “One more barb and I _will_ banish you from this place,” he said, voice dark.

Fujin put a hand on his own chest and inclined his head in a show of respect. At this, Raiden’s muscles unclenched slightly. Fujin looked up and said, “Though I have jested with you, I am concerned about your attachment to Sub-Zero. It is more intense than I have seen from you in all the time I can remember.”

“I do not suspect it is more intense than you yourself have shown to mortals who gained your favor,” Raiden said, voice still filled with a threat of violence. “Are you calling into question my ability to prioritize threats to Earthrealm?”

“Never,” Fujin said. “You are ready as always to protect the realm and its champions. What does worry me is how your emotions seem to be manifesting in a more intense way than usual. A god of your power can cause tremendous damage to himself or others when his emotions sway him. And you have always managed to control your emotions. Until now, it seems.”

Raiden grumbled in his throat. Damn his eyes, Fujin was right. For all he had demanded Fujin act like the god he was, Raiden was acting no better. He was lashing out – perhaps not without provocation, but lashing out nonetheless.

“I am struggling, brother,” he finally admitted, looking to Fujin’s concerned expression. “I have always been able to personally assist in the protection of Earthrealm. I have never asked warriors to fight in my stead. I have been by them, able to protect them if need be. And now I –” he closed his eyes, unable to continue his sentence.

Fujin stepped forward, placing his hands upon Raiden’s shoulders and standing only a few inches from his brother. Raiden opened his eyes and looked down at Fujin.

“You still inspire them,” Fujin said. “You heard what he said. They trust you and they know what they fight for. They know the risks.”

“I feel _helpless_ ,” Raiden seethed. The rain seemed to intensify against the walls of the temple. “I can only send messages or bring them back here if they are injured and yet survive a fight. I cannot even pull them here if they are in danger of dying at an opponent’s hands.” He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Fujin’s. When he spoke again, his voice was softer though no less desperate. “I will not forgive myself if any of them die. Especially him. I cannot explain why I feel so strongly for him. But if he dies…”

“They yet live,” Fujin said gently. “Do not concern yourself with what-ifs. You can no more see the future than I.” Raiden remained tense, eyes closed. Fujin leaned up, pressing a chaste, gentle kiss against Raiden’s cheek. Raiden remained stock-still for a moment, then allowed himself to relax slightly. Fujin pulled back. “Brother, you are still the protector of Earthrealm,” he said, taking Raiden’s hands in his. “Do not be so paralyzed with fear that you lose sight of that. Earthrealm now is seven warriors. Protect them as you can with what you can do. And trust that they will see the mission to completion.”

Raiden allowed himself to nod and opened his eyes. Fujin was smiling up at him. For all that Fujin aggravated him, Raiden knew that there was no entity in all the realms that understood him better.

“Thank you, Fujin,” he said. He released a breath. “I apologize for my temper. Though I will not apologize for striking you back to your domain.”

Fujin chuckled. “Your apology is accepted,” he said. He turned to the vision glass and the smile abruptly dropped off his face. “Raiden,” he said. The tone in his voice nearly froze Raiden’s ichor. He whipped around and moved back to the vision glass. The warriors were silent, hunkered down and cowered in the back of the store.

“What has happened?” Raiden asked, trying to expand the vision out. He put his hands on the glass and a more complete vision of the situation hit him. He let out a long sound of distress and a single word escaped him.

“Sheeva.”

~~~

It was Nightwolf who first noticed something amiss. Holding up a hand to silence the others. Without the nattering of conversation – conversation that, for once, Kuai Liang had felt reasonably a part of – he was able to hear more clearly. The sound of something in the distance. Footsteps. But heavier footsteps than he had ever heard.

Stryker’s eyes were wide as he slid down to the floor. “It’s her,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Quiet. Everybody quiet,” Jax hissed. All seven warriors hid themselves behind shelves and away from the increasingly loud steps. A shadow loomed over the storefront. The footsteps paused. Kuai Liang found himself holding his breath. He didn’t dare move. He had his knees against his chest, his arms circled around them, trying to keep himself from view as much as possible. If they were very quiet, if nobody moved, if nobody gave them away, the Shokan might leave. She might not hear them or see them or –

The panes of glass at the front of the store shattered as four powerful arms battered them in. A battle roar drowned out even the sound of Kuai Liang’s thoughts. It was completely inhuman. A noise unlike anything he had ever heard, even in his worst nightmares.

“Come out, little rats,” a vicious voice that sounded equally like a woman and a tiger commanded. Kuai Liang heard the cracking of glass and felt the rumble of impossibly large and heavy feet on the floor. He sent up a silent prayer. _Lord Raiden protect me_.

“Now!” he heard Jax yell. The back of the store blazed to life. Sonya shot what looked to be a sonic blast from her wristguards. Liu Kang leapt from his crouching position, crying out as he seemingly flew through the air with his leg extended in a kick. Kung Lao stood, removed his hat and chucked it at the Shokan. Stryker opened up with his gun, taking shots in the Shokan’s direction. Nightwolf fired arrows from his glowing bow. Jax launched himself with an outstretched fist. And Kuai Liang dug deep into his _qi_ , channeling cold and ice as he aimed at the Shokan’s large body.

The results were not what any of them had hoped for. The projectiles had little effect. Sonya’s sonic rings barely caused the Shokan to grit her teeth in annoyance. The bullets entered her abdomen but seemed to stop in her thick skin, and she batted away Nightwolf’s arrows as a minor inconvenience. Kung Lao’s razor-sharp hat cut into her side, gushing a noxious green blood, but with another roar, she pulled it out of her and flung it to the side. She grabbed onto Jax’s fist and squeezed it so hard Kuai Liang could hear the metal braces splintering. Jax yelled in agony and nearly went to his knees before the Shokan shoved him away. And Liu Kang, the champion, was battered by one of her fists – directly into the line of Kuai Liang’s ice blast. Frozen solid, Liu Kang landed on the floor, sliding until he hit the counter.

If the warriors were discouraged by how ineffective their coordinated attack on the Shokan was, none of them dared show it. Kung Lao and Nightwolf sprang to life, rushing to take her on with blows to her abdomen, side, and arms. Kuai Liang quickly moved to touch Liu Kang and retract the ice into himself. Sonya and Stryker continued to fire projectiles around their allies. Throughout it all, the Shokan screeched and struck and kicked, pushing back what seemed to be nearly every blow against her.

As Kuai Liang touched Liu Kang and felt the magic reverse, replenishing his _qi_ , Liu Kang stumbled to his feet, looking dazed. He looked over at Kuai Liang.

“You… froze me,” he said, blinking.

“Accident – duck!” Kuai Liang grabbed Liu Kang’s shoulders and pulled him down as Nightwolf went flying over the counter, smashing into the rack of cigarettes behind it. The shaman dazedly pulled himself up and both Liu Kang and Kuai Liang turned to look at the Shokan.

“Lao!” Liu Kang’s cry echoed through the store. The Shokan had Kung Lao gripped in two of her arms and was using the other two to batter him with a cruel grin on her face. Kung Lao was struggling, trying to free himself, but Kuai Liang could see that he was rapidly losing consciousness. It would only take a few more blows to knock him away from awareness – or worse.

Kuai Liang again channeled his freezing magic at the Shokan. This time, without anyone in the way, it hit true. The Shokan’s four arms froze in place. Kung Lao looked like he was barely conscious. He could hardly hold his head up.

Liu Kang launched himself with another cry at the Shokan. Kuai Liang wondered again why the monk always had to be so damnably _loud_ when he fought. He followed, getting ready to grab Kung Lao out of the Shokan’s arms. As he expected, when Liu Kang connected his powerful leaping attack, the ice dissipated. The Shokan let out a cry more of surprise than pain as Liu Kang knocked her into the metal doorframe. Kuai Liang dove to brace his arms under Kung Lao and keeping his head from hitting the floor. He quickly drug Kung Lao to behind the counter as Nightwolf hurdled over it.

“Hey, get out of there!” Stryker yelled, chucking something at the front of the store. Kuai Liang could hardly see what was going on, only hearing the melee. He witnessed Liu Kang flinging himself at Nightwolf, barely getting out of the blast of the grenade Stryker had chucked. The Shokan shrieked – this time definitely in pain – and Kuai Liang ensured Kung Lao was out of the way of any danger before he attempted to reenter the fray.

By the time he made it back to the front of the store, Sonya had grappled two of the Shokan’s arms behind her and was holding them as tightly as possible while the Shokan kicked and reached out with her other arms, trying to strike at Liu Kang and Nightwolf. A sudden jolt through the floor knocked most everyone sideways as Jax launched himself, hitting the Shokan directly in the abdomen with one of his metallic arms. The Shokan doubled over, giving Jax, Nightwolf, and Liu Kang an entry to continue wailing on her.

Unlike Sektor and Cyrax, however, the Shokan was not easily pinned down. She spun rapidly, carrying Sonya with her and using Sonya as a bludgeoning instrument to knock back the warriors around her. With a quick whip, she managed to send Sonya flying against the nearby wall. Sonya let out a loud cry as she hit but pushed herself up and tried to reenter the fray.

“Enough!” Kuai Liang heard Liu Kang cry. The fire he blasted seemed to burn hotter and stronger than usual. Perhaps it was desperation, or seeing his friend in dire straits, or just frustration at how nothing seemed to wound her or even slow her down. Whatever the case, it seemed to be enough to halt the Shokan – and then to end her. The shrieking from the Shokan reached a pointed pitch.

As it did, Kuai Liang hid himself around one of the aisles. He couldn’t watch this. Not only did the fire feel like anathema to him, but the drawn-out suffering was more than he could handle. He gritted his teeth and pressed his hands to his ears, trying to block out the screaming and flickering of flames. He already had nightmares about Bi-Han’s last moments. He hadn’t been there to see or hear, but he knew of Scorpion’s power. He knew what he must have done.

The heat seemed to be everywhere. Kuai Liang felt his chest getting heavy again. He pressed his hands so hard against his ears that he could hear his own blood pumping in them. _Not now. Please, not now._ He had to breathe. Had to concentrate on his own breathing. _Count your breaths. In and out. One, two, three, four, five._ The focus on repetition slowed his heartrate and his racing thoughts. Made him feel like oxygen was flowing again.

When Kuai Liang realized that the screaming had stopped and the fire wasn’t burning any more, he quickly stood, hoping that nobody was staring at him in disbelief. He didn’t have to worry. The others were all gathered around the counter, looking behind it. He moved over and pressed himself between Nightwolf and Jax.

Liu Kang was cradling Kung Lao’s head in his lap. Kuai Liang had never heard fear in Liu Kang’s voice before, but now Liu Kang sounded terrified.

“Lao. Lao, please get up. Lao!” Liu Kang’s hand was on Kung Lao’s cheek and his head was leaning down. The emotion in the champion’s voice was raw. “Lao, don’t die!”

As Kuai Liang watched, a shimmer of light began to glow around Kung Lao’s body. The color, the pale yellow, was familiar. _Lord Raiden._ Of course. Lord Raiden must have been watching them fight. _Must have seen me cowering in fear at the end._ Kung Lao began to glow more intensely until the light took over everything, making them all wince and shut their eyes.

When Kuai Liang opened his eyes, only Liu Kang was behind the counter. He held his head in his hands.

“It’s my fault. It’s my fault,” he heard Liu Kang say. A pang of compassion rose through Kuai Liang. He never would have thought he’d hear the champion so distraught or feeling such guilt over another.

_Maybe we aren’t so dissimilar. Maybe we’re all feeling this way._

He found himself stepping around the counter and kneeling by Liu Kang, putting his hands on the champion’s shoulders. Liu Kang looked up with turmoiled eyes.

“You fought off the one who would kill us all. You saved him and us,” Kuai Liang said. “Lord Raiden will heal him and he will live. You cannot be filled with despair, Liu Kang.”

Liu Kang closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. “He is my oldest friend,” Liu Kang said. “I can’t imagine him not being here anymore.”

Another wave of emotion hit Kuai Liang and he squeezed Liu Kang’s shoulder. “I know how you feel,” he said, swallowing. “My friend, the one who couldn’t escape with me, I don’t know what happened to him. But we have to go on. For both of them. We can’t let them down now.”

~~~

As soon as Kung Lao’s battered body manifested in the Sky Temple, Fujin was kneeling next to him, hands checking him over for injuries. Raiden knew better than to get between his brother and the monk. Even though this was his domain and his healing power would be stronger, Fujin always had a soft spot for Kung Lao, much as Raiden did for Liu Kang.

“My Lao. My poor Lao,” Raiden heard Fujin say, barely audibly. “What has she done to you?” A gentle glow, more green than yellow, surrounded Kung Lao. Raiden watched as the blood coming from the monk’s nose and mouth seemed to slow, then stop. Bones began to knit back together. The bruising and lacerations and injuries faded. It wasn’t enough to fully heal Kung Lao, but it would be enough to staunch the worst of his injuries.

Raiden knelt down next to Fujin and placed a hand on his brother’s back. “You may take him to the Wind Temple, if you wish,” he said. “Or if you would prefer to stay here, you may have him remain in one of the chambers.”

Fujin’s eyes were closed and Raiden could see wracking emotions on his face.

“You may speak, brother. What troubles you so?” he finally asked Fujin.

“He always asked me why you favored Liu Kang over him,” Fujin said. Raiden frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but Fujin spoke first. “Do not deny it, Raiden. You have always given favor to Liu Kang. It is your right to do so, though I question you being so blatant about it. You selected Liu Kang as the entrant for the tournament on Shang Tsung’s island without hesitation and accompanied him to ensure nothing happened to him.”

“Because Kung Lao had not yet reached the level of proficiency that Liu Kang had.” Raiden did not like the defensiveness he heard in his own tone.

“He had the exact same training, was just as advanced as Liu Kang,” Fujin said, opening his eyes. Raiden could see the hurt and anger in them, which stilled his tongue. “In battle they are almost identically matched. You have favored Liu Kang because he makes a better show of piety and humility.”

“Which is just another way of saying that Liu Kang has the control over his emotions and his powers that Kung Lao lacks,” Raiden said. “Brother, this is not a fight I wish to have with you. I have not intended to insult you over –”

“Insult _me_?” Fujin interrupted. “This is not about _me_ , Raiden. It never was about _me_. I have consoled Kung Lao more times than I can recall when he was devastated over how you never gave him the attention or grace or favor that you gave Liu Kang. From the time they were children in training, you always gave the most time and the most encouragement to Liu Kang, over all the other acolytes. Kung Lao put in more time and effort and was desperate for even the smallest praise from you. And he never got it.”

Raiden found himself without words. His gaze moved to the unconscious monk on the floor. Of course, he had given praise and encouragement and favor to Liu Kang. Ever since Liu Kang was a boy, he had known Liu was made for greatness. That he would one day rise to be among the greatest warriors in the world. He had not known of Kung Lao’s envy or desire to be treated as Liu Kang had. If anything, Kung Lao had become increasingly quiet when Raiden had visited the monastery.

“I have never intended to discourage the boy,” Raiden finally said, quietly. “I do not know why he has felt this way. I have treated Liu Kang as I have treated other champions, and I never told Kung Lao he was not as strong or as good.”

“Your silence did enough of that for you.” Raiden turned to Fujin with a sharp look. Fujin did not back down, glaring at his brother. “You know it is true,” Fujin said. “Each visit, you spent more time with Liu Kang than all of the other monks put together. I could see the hope in Lao’s eyes every time that perhaps this would be the visit where you noticed how hard he was working, how much he was pushing himself, that he was worthy of your time as well. And every time how that hope would fade a little darker than the time before. It was a cruelty you never even cared to know you were perpetuating.”

Raiden looked stung at the accusation. “Do not presume to tell me what I should and should not be doing with the Shaolin monks, Fujin,” he said, though the heat was out of his tone. Suddenly, Fujin realized how exhausted Raiden looked. He continued, “I have… I have worked with them for centuries. Ensured that there would always be champions who could hold Outworld’s forces at bay. I have…” he closed his eyes and put his hands to his head. “I have…” he trailed off.

“You don’t understand what it is like to be second-best, Raiden. And you never will,” Fujin said. “Perhaps you should ask your precious Kuai Liang what it is like to live in someone’s shadow for his entire life.” At that, Raiden flinched. Fujin looked down and slid his arms under Kung Lao, rising with him. “I will bring him to the Wind Temple and care for his wounds there,” he said. “When he is healed, I will return.” As he turned to go, a single word stopped him.

“Wait.” At any other time, it might have been a command, or even a demand. But now, with Raiden’s tone, Fujin could tell it was a plea. He looked back to Raiden.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Please… please keep him here,” Raiden said without looking up. “I need you, Fujin. I need you to be close by in case something happens. And… I will speak with Kung Lao when he wakes.” When Raiden at last looked up, Fujin could see the despair in his eyes. “You have my word.”

Fujin’s anger started to melt away. He had not seen Raiden this vulnerable in a great many years. The words he had spoken in anger made it feel as though acid was left on his tongue. He adjusted his arms, raising Kung Lao’s head slightly higher than it had been.

“Please, Fujin,” Raiden said, looking up at his brother. “Please do not leave me now. I have never meant to make Kung Lao, or you, or anyone feel as though they were second-best. It was never my intention.” Fujin barely recognized the humility or emotion coming from his brother. An outburst like the one Fujin had just had would normally be met with a cold sense of superiority and reminders of who Earthrealm’s protector was.

“He is changing you,” Fujin said, barely aware as the words were coming out of his mouth.

“What?” Raiden asked, confused. Fujin sank to his knees, never letting go of Kung Lao. He looked Raiden in the eye.

“Your boy. Kuai Liang,” Fujin said. “He is changing you. For the better. You have more empathy now. You understand others more than you normally do.” Fujin looked down at Kung Lao and let out a small sigh. “I am sorry, brother,” he finally said. “I have accused you of more than was fair. In my anger and fear over Lao, I struck out at you.”

Raiden put his hand on Fujin’s shoulder. When the wind god looked up, Raiden was smiling at him. A small smile, barely detectable. But it was there. “Perhaps we should bring him to his chambers now,” Raiden said. Fujin nodded and the gods wordlessly rose from the floor, Fujin carrying Kung Lao as they walked through the temple.

Upon arriving in the chambers that had been Kung Lao’s the night before, Fujin gently placed him in the bed and smoothed his hair back.

“If you please,” he heard Raiden say and turned his head. Raiden was standing in the doorway, looking more uncertain than Fujin had ever remembered. “If you please, may I wait here with Kung Lao? I can heal him and speak with him. And then you may have him to yourself.”

Fujin nodded and stepped to the side, allowing Raiden to kneel by Kung Lao’s bedside. “I will be outside,” he said, stepping out of the chambers and closing the door.

Raiden closed his eyes and placed his hands on Kung Lao’s chest. A similar glow to the one that had sent Kung Lao and the other warriors into Earthrealm emitted from Raiden’s hands. He focused on Kung Lao’s life energy, melding it with his own. He felt Kung Lao’s injuries start to mend. Bruises began to fade. A shattered rib snapped back into place. Kung Lao’s breathing became more regular and less ragged. The look on his face moved from agony to peace. His eyes slowly opened, trying to focus on what was before him.

“Lord… Raiden?” his voice was weak and still pained. Though Raiden could heal his injuries, he could not eradicate the pain or trauma Kung Lao had been through. Kung Lao tried to push himself up on his elbows but winced and collapsed back to the bed.

“It’s me, Lao,” Raiden said, using the monk’s nickname for the first time. “Please do not exert yourself. You have endured much.”

“I failed,” Kung Lao said, closing his eyes tightly. “I’m so sorry, Lord Raiden. I failed you. I can’t be with them to fight for Earthrealm.”

“No,” Raiden said, taking Kung Lao’s hand. Kung Lao’s eyes opened slightly, regarding Raiden again. “No, Lao. You have not failed. You have fought so bravely and so well.” Raiden closed his eyes and gently squeezed Kung Lao’s hand. “Lao, I am sorry for not giving you the encouragement you needed. I never intended for you to feel inferior.” He opened his eyes to meet Kung Lao’s. “I am as proud of you as I have ever been of Liu Kang. Please know that. You are brave and strong and mighty. Even if you are not the champion of Earthrealm, even if you never become the champion of Earthrealm, I am so very, very proud of you.”

Raiden did not expect to see Kung Lao’s eyes becoming wet as he spoke. He looked like he could not find the words to reply. Through the pain, Kung Lao forced himself into a sitting position and took Raiden’s hand in both of his. He brought the hand to his mouth, kissing it. When he finally spoke, his voice was thick with gratitude and heavy with tears. “Thank you, Lord Raiden,” he said. “You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words.”

Raiden felt another pang of guilt. He brought his arms around Kung Lao, trying to hold him in a way that did not exacerbate the monk’s pain. “Lao,” he said gently. “I never knew I was causing you such pain. Lord Fujin has made me aware of…” he trailed off, unsure of how to continue. “He has told me of how you have felt slighted. I wish I had known. I wish I had spared you this pain for these years.”

“I have never resented you, Lord Raiden,” Kung Lao said quietly, burying his head in Raiden’s chest. “I… I just wished that you looked at me the way you looked at him.”

“But I have, Lao,” Raiden said, gently stroking his back. “I have always had pride when I looked at you, even if I did not say it. I saw your work and your skill. The blame lies entirely on me for not realizing how much you needed me to say the words aloud.” Kung Lao could not reply. He tucked himself into the embrace, savoring Raiden’s words and praise. Raiden allowed the moment to last, feeling the gratitude radiate off Kung Lao in a way that only exacerbated his guilt.

“I am sorry I cannot stay with you,” Raiden said, drawing back and looking Kung Lao in the eyes. “Lord Fujin will be in shortly. I must return to the vision glass and make sure all is well with your compatriots.”

“I understand,” Kung Lao said, wincing as he began to ease himself back down onto the bed. Raiden carefully put a hand under him and gently let him down to lie. “Thank you, Lord Raiden. You have made me very happy,” he said. “I wish… I wish I could return to them. And help.”

“You are in tremendous pain, Lao,” Raiden said. “You must heal. We will watch over you until you do.” He stood, smiling down at Kung Lao, who managed to smile back. “I will send in Lord Fujin now,” he said, walking to the door. As he stepped out and closed the door, Fujin turned to look at him.

“Well?” the wind god asked.

“He is awake, though still in great pain,” Raiden said. He lowered his gaze. “Fujin, I am again very sorry. To you and to Kung Lao.”

“And I am sorry for attacking you as I did, brother,” Fujin said, taking Raiden’s hand. “We were both in the wrong. I forgive you, as I hope you do me.”

“Always,” Raiden said, raising his eyes and giving Fujin a small smile. He gave his brother’s hand a small squeeze and stepped away to move back to the central chamber.

Fujin waited outside the room, bracing himself for the sight inside. He stepped inside and immediately moved to Kung Lao’s bedside, kneeling by it.

“Lao,” he said, looking at the pained monk. “Words cannot describe my relief that you live.”

“Lord Fujin,” Kung Lao said, trying to push himself up again and wincing at the pain. “I –”

“Rest. Rest, please,” Fujin pleaded with Kung Lao. He put a firm hand on Kung Lao’s chest. Kung Lao reluctantly lay down on the bed, looking up at Fujin. He put his hand on Fujin’s.

“Lord Fujin,” he said again. “Please forgive me for not being strong enough.”

“Stop this, Lao,” Fujin said, tightening his grip on Kung Lao’s hand. His voice was stern, but his eyes showed his worry. “You do not even know how precious you are to me. I would never forgive myself if you were to die while I could not protect you. You are…” he closed his eyes, lowering his head. “Lao,” he finally said. “My Lao. Please, please let me tend to you. Please let me care for you until you are well.”

Fujin felt Kung Lao’s other hand under his chin. He opened his eyes and allowed Kung Lao to lift his gaze. The two sat there in silence for a few moments. Then Kung Lao spoke.

“You have always been there for me, Lord Fujin,” he said, the emotion in his eyes evident. “When I wanted to give up, when I thought I could not survive, you made me believe in myself. I…” Kung Lao hesitated and swallowed whatever words he was about to say. “I am more grateful for you than anything else in my life.”

“Lao,” Fujin said, placing his hand on Kung Lao’s cheek. “I am so proud of you. I watched as you fought. You were fearless. You made me realize just how much you have grown since you were a boy and barely able to pick up the training staff.”

Kung Lao chuckled despite himself and winced as the laughter caused his aching to worsen. He lowered his head back to the pillow and pulled his hand back from Fujin’s face, resting it on his chest. “Even then, you were always telling me that I could succeed,” he said. “I would not have made it this far. I would not be alive today without you.”

Fujin leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Kung Lao’s forehead. When he pulled back, the emotion in Kung Lao’s eyes stopped him in his tracks. He knew what the monk wanted to say. And he knew how he would have to deny him. He loved Lao, as he loved all his favored mortals. But Lao was already so likely to die young, whether in mortal kombat or just defending Earthrealm. Fujin knew he would already be devastated at Lao’s death. If they were to become lovers, it would be more than he could bear.

So he smiled at Kung Lao and gently stroked his face. “You must rest, Lao,” he said. “I will be here as you sleep. I will watch over you, until you are well.”

Kung Lao looked up at Fujin with gratitude and love in his eyes. He managed to nod as his eyes flickered. Fujin’s smile faded as Kung Lao’s breathing regulated. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

_Elder Gods forgive me for not being strong enough to love him how he deserves._

~~~

In the central chamber, Raiden watched as Kuai Liang comforted Liu Kang. The sight of Kuai Liang being strong and consoling Liu Kang filled him with pride. He knew Kuai Liang had it in him to be a great leader, a general, even a grandmaster if he so chose. Raiden’s chest felt warm and he could not help smiling as he observed Kuai Liang, listening to the conversation between him and Liu Kang.

“You are so much stronger than you realize, my beautiful boy,” he murmured to no one. “You will survive this. And you will return to me. I know it.”

As the warriors made their way out of the destroyed store and continued on their journey, Raiden placed his hands on the vision glass, taking in the entire cityscape before them.

“I would trade places with you in a moment,” he whispered. “I would keep you here and safe. I only wish to protect you.” Though all six of the warriors were present in his vision, Raiden’s gaze was on Kuai Liang alone.

“What are you doing to me, Kuai?” he asked, not even realizing he had shortened his lover’s name. “Tell me, please. Please.” The warriors proceeded through the abandoned city streets. Raiden hardly realized he was sinking to his knees until they connected with the dark wood on the floor. He knelt, gaze locked on the man in blue and black. Fujin’s words from earlier roiled in Raiden’s heated mind.

_He is changing you._

Kuai Liang was speaking with Sonya about something. Raiden couldn’t concentrate. Couldn’t hear their words. She said something that made Kuai Liang laugh and Raiden’s chest squeezed at the look of happiness on his face.

_Your boy. Kuai Liang. He is changing you. For the better._

Raiden closed his eyes. The weight of Fujin’s words – what he was telling Raiden without saying it outright – lay heavy upon him. He knew what Fujin was saying. And he knew it was true.

_You have more empathy now. You understand others more than you normally do._

“I love you,” Raiden whispered, his fingertips resting barely on the vision glass. Raiden opened his eyes again, pressing his palm against the glass as he leaned in. He could almost feel Kuai Liang’s skin, could almost taste his mouth, could almost hear his whimpers and whispers and pleas. This boy was consuming all of him, and Raiden was powerless to stop it. Unfamiliar emotions surged through him and he could not take his eyes from watching his lover. He had to live. He had to. Raiden would not be able to survive if he did not. He spoke again, his whisper barely audible even to himself.

“Elder Gods, I love you. Please. Please come back to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the immortal words of Julia Sugarbaker, “Suzanne, I didn’t refuse to eat the fried pork rinds because I was concerned about your pet pig’s feelings. I refused to eat the fried pork rinds because they’re disgusting.” 
> 
> This chapter surprised me in its emotional rollercoaster; my initial outline was for it to have the first half focused solely on Kuai Liang and the other warriors, including their fight with Sheeva, and the second half focused on Raiden and Fujin, without switching so much back and forth between Earthrealm and the Sky Temple. But sometimes these things sneak up on you. Thank you all for reading and leaving feedback. I’m really enjoying writing this and hope to have the next chapter up either at the end of this week or early next week. See you then!


	7. Belly of the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to while writing this chapter is “Landfill Tango” by Barbara Hills, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmLB6FhsNbk).

By the time Liu Kang centered himself and was ready to continue with their mission, Kuai Liang was already feeling less optimistic than before they entered the store in search of food. While they had managed to dispatch one of Shao Kahn’s enforcers, it had come at a high cost. Kung Lao was a fierce warrior and Kuai Liang did not know if he was going to be able to return to them. With their numbers down to six, the streets seemed to stretch further. The sky above seemed darker. The wind had a cold bite to it that even made Kuai Liang break out into gooseflesh.

Worst of all was the smell. Nobody wanted to talk about it. The reek of ash and wax that seemed to permeate the streets. It was hardly noticeable when Lord Raiden had ported them into Earthrealm, but it was definitely getting stronger and more pungent. Even though there was no stench of burning flesh like Kuai Liang remembered from funeral pyres outside the monastery, he couldn’t help feeling like it was a smell of death. Just not a death like any he had ever encountered. He had tried breathing through his mouth only to realize that the taste of the air was even worse than the smell. For the first time, he regretted not taking his mask with him.

Next to Kuai Liang, Sonya didn’t seem to be struggling with the smell anywhere near as much as he was. And her boots meant she was handing the constant walking much better than he was with his light shoes. _It isn’t a competition. Be grateful you are alive at all to feel pain and smell something bad._ He wondered if Lord Raiden could hear his thoughts. Would he empathize with Kuai Liang or be disgusted at his weakness? To complain about sore feet and an unpleasant aroma while nearly every soul in Earthrealm had been stripped from it seemed the height of ingratitude.

Kuai Liang noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to Sonya. She was handing him a small container. He took it and read the word on the front. _Vicks_.

“What is this?” he asked her.

“Take a little bit out of there and rub it under your nose,” she said. “Old Army trick. You’re sniffing so much I thought you had a drug habit.”

Despite himself, Kuai Liang laughed. The laughter felt good, as much as it surprised him. He hadn’t laughed genuinely in a long time. Probably since before Bi-Han died. Maybe even longer. He opened the container and sniffed. It smelled of mint – an artificial mint, but mint nonetheless. It was stronger than he expected. He took his index finger and dipped it into the ointment. It tingled as he started to gingerly rub it under his nose. As he breathed, all he could smell was the ointment. Though powerful, it was much better than the stomach-churning smell of the air. Kuai Liang screwed the cap back on the container and handed it back to Sonya.

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” he said.

“Just Sonya,” she said, tucking the container away in the small bag she carried around her chest. “Anyone who risks his life with me earns the right to call me by my first name. Except Cage.”

Kuai Liang nodded, smiling at her joke. “Sonya. Thank you.”

Ahead of them, Stryker and Jax paused at an opening in the street that spread out to a plaza. Large screens across the plaza, no doubt intended for advertisements, were silent and dark. The wind seemed to course louder through here as though trying to make up for the voices, the bustle, the lives that should have been milling throughout.

“Okay, we made it to Times Square,” Jax said, looking around. “How far from here to the Chrysler Building?”

“A mile, maybe a little less if we go straight down 46th Street,” Stryker said, carefully eyeing the empty corridors before them. “That’s the most direct route. But it’s also more exposed. We could go some of the back way. That’d be slower, but it might be safer.”

“I don’t know how much time we have,” Nightwolf said. “The air is getting heavier. It feels thick with ghosts. And any of the emperor’s forces we run into we likely would have to fight anyway. We should go directly.”

“Agreed,” Liu Kang said, quieter than he had been before Kung Lao was injured. Kuai Liang looked at Liu Kang – the champion was still present, held his head up as he did before, but there was a darkness in both his eyes and the pitch of his voice that seemed much more serious.

_He hasn’t lost anyone,_ Kuai Liang realized suddenly. _This has all just been theoretical to him until now. Now he realizes he could lose someone he cares for._ The realization hit him hard. No wonder Liu Kang had been so clinical and precise in his speech, his movements, his declarations. The Shaolin monks were isolated. Their training was intense and their focus was on humility and perfection. Kuai Liang wondered if Liu Kang had ever had to kill anyone before the first tournament.

_My first kill was at fourteen._

Liu Kang looked lost. Without Kung Lao or Lord Raiden here, he didn’t have any clear allies in the group. His confidence was broken. _He has a better chance of defeating Shao Kahn than any of us. He must be strong._ As the group started to walk south, through the plaza, Kuai Liang drifted to the back of the pack, walking alongside Liu Kang.

After a few moments, during which he was satisfied that nobody was eavesdropping, he turned to Liu Kang. “You seem troubled,” he said.

“Hmm?” Liu Kang blinked, looking up at Kuai Liang. “I’m – I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“I said you seem troubled,” Kuai Liang said. He kept his voice low enough where those walking ahead would have to strain to hear. “You have been ever since Kung Lao was hurt. Are you distracted?”

Liu Kang sighed and turned his head, looking down at the street ahead of them. “Yes,” he admitted. “Lao is my oldest friend, like I told you. I have never seen him in such dire shape. In many ways, he could endure more pain and bruising than I. I –” he dropped off, swallowing. “I have never truly been without him. Other than the tournament on Shang Tsung’s island. We grew up together. We spent every day together, always training, always preparing.” A small smile played on Liu Kang’s lips. “He always took everything so seriously. He was always challenging me. Trying to outdo me.”

“It sounds like he thinks you are his rival,” Kuai Liang said.

“I don’t think it’s quite like that,” Liu Kang said. “Lao just feels like everything is a matter of life and death. Especially when Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin would come to see how we were doing. He’d always volunteer to show off his training first.”

Kuai Liang couldn’t help a smile, thinking of Raiden and Fujin at the academy. Raiden with his arms crossed, that stern expression he always wore on his face. Fujin smiling broadly, proud of the monks. “It must have been very special to get those visits,” he said. “I can’t imagine having gods around as I was growing up.”

“The first few times I was so nervous I could barely stand it,” Liu Kang said. “But Lord Raiden just… he always saw something in me, I guess. He always praised me. Always told me I was destined for greatness.” 

Kuai Liang felt a sharp sting of jealousy at the back of his throat. He swallowed hard. 

“That made it easier, anyway,” Liu Kang continued. “Easier to remember my training and to act on it when the time came.” They walked in silence for a few moments. “You know, I was glad Lao came with me to the last tournament,” he said. “I asked Lord Raiden if he could come to the first one. But Lord Raiden said he wasn’t quite ready yet.” Liu Kang looked up at Kuai Liang, a small smile on his lips. “Having him there with me in Outworld, him and Lord Raiden, made it easier.”

Kuai Liang bit back the venom lurking at the back of his mouth, somehow managing to return Liu Kang’s smile. “I envy you in that way,” he said simply. “Any time I would leave our monastery, it was always alone. I never knew if I would return or not, so I had to say my goodbyes then. Not that there were many who would miss me.”

“But you had your brother, didn’t you?” Liu Kang asked. “You had someone to look out for you at least.”

Kuai Liang’s mind drifted. _Someone to look out for you._ It was true in the first year or two that Bi-Han had looked out for him. Had stood up for him to the older boys, even when it earned him punishment. Their father had his own missions and was rarely at the monastery. And then one cold autumn night, their father didn’t return. The grandmaster had brought Bi-Han and Kuai Liang before him in the great hall, telling them of the glory of their father’s sacrifice, how he brought honor to the clan, honor that they, too, would share in some day.

Kuai Liang had felt the tears start to come. Though he wasn’t making noise and had his head lowered, the hot tears forced themselves to the surface. He had lost his mother and now his father was gone, too.

The grandmaster had stopped speaking, which made Bi-Han look at his brother. Kuai Liang heard the slap before he felt it. His ear rang and he dug his fingers into his hands, trying to will himself to stop crying.

After that, things were never the same with Bi-Han. He stopped checking in on Kuai Liang after training and before bed. When he became an acolyte, he was given a larger cell and stopped going into the cellar where the apprentices slept. Eventually he rarely spoke to Kuai Liang except to give him instructions or a message from one of the masters.

“My brother was far more enthusiastic about the clan’s mission than I was,” he said simply. “I spent more time with Tomas, my friend.”

Liu Kang seemed to realize there was much more behind the statement but the look on Kuai Liang’s face kept him from pressing it. “The one who was taken?” he asked.

Kuai Liang’s stomach clenched again. “Yes, him,” he said. “He was – I think much like you and Kung Lao, he was the one I was closest with growing up. Even if we weren’t really permitted to be friends, we still managed.”

“You – wait, you weren’t allowed to…?” Liu Kang trailed off.

“The Lin Kuei is very different from the monks,” Kuai Liang said. “The only acceptable emotion for any of us to show was irritation. Family, friends, lovers, they were all meaningless. Or forbidden.”

“We also are expected to be chaste,” Liu Kang said, hesitantly. “It is considered a failing if we succumb to lust.”

Kuai Liang looked over at him. Liu Kang’s face was betraying much deeper emotion. Something wasn’t quite right about this.

“I succumbed once, when I was eighteen,” Kuai Liang admitted. 

Liu Kang looked to him. “With… your friend?” he asked.

“Yes,” Kuai Liang said. He thought back to what he had told Lord Raiden when he confessed how important Tomas had been to him. “I knew I shouldn’t have. I knew I would be punished for it. That we both would be.”

“But you still did,” Liu Kang said, his voice even quieter than before. Kuai Liang looked over to him, expecting to see judgment – instead, Liu Kang somehow looked even more somber than before. When he felt Kuai Liang’s eyes on him, he looked up to the group before him, then back to Kuai Liang. “What… what is it like?” he asked, his voice barely audible.

Kuai Liang paused, considering his words. “It was the first time anyone had ever touched me in that way,” he said, gently. “And the feeling of someone else’s hands on me, touching me, filled a need I never knew I had. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before, even if we were just two boys fumbling with each other in the grass.”

Liu Kang drew in a small, shuddering breath. Kuai Liang swallowed and quietly asked, “Liu, is this something that’s been on your mind?”

“More than you can imagine,” Liu Kang said. He paused. “I have had impure thoughts. For some time. I thought if I just had the thoughts and never acted on them, I could live with them. I would not have to offend the gods or my superiors by corrupting my body. But they are growing stronger. I am afraid I won’t be able to resist.”

“I think you should speak with Lord Raiden about this,” Kuai Liang said. Liu Kang’s look of horror almost made him start laughing, but he somehow kept his face neutral. “He may be able to reassure you.”

“No – no, I could never,” Liu Kang said, shaking his head. “Lord Raiden would never understand. He would be so disappointed in me. To know I was feeling these base urges, he would never look at me the same.”

Not for the first time since he started associating with Liu Kang, Kuai Liang wanted desperately to slap him. But now was not the time. He took in a small breath through his nose and exhaled. “I think you may be surprised,” he said slowly. “I spoke with Lord Raiden about similar concerns I had. He assured me that the gods do not care about who or how we love. He said there was a sacredness to lying with another, that it was a way in which we could celebrate how we were, how the gods made us.”

Liu Kang paused and turned to look at Kuai Liang. After a long moment of hesitation, he asked, “Lord Raiden really said that?”

“I swear on my honor,” Kuai Liang said, raising a hand. He continued walking so the others in the group did not notice them falling behind and Liu Kang hurried to catch up. “And if you bring it up with him, you can tell him I said so, such that his anger will fall on me and not you if I am lying.”

“I – I don’t think you are lying, it just seems so… strange, given how the monks teach us,” Liu Kang said. He seemed to be considering his words carefully. “So… if I did have feelings for another – Lord Raiden would not be disappointed if I were to express them?”

Kuai Liang looked up at the looming blackness in the sky above them. “I do not think Lord Raiden would much care about what is in your heart after we have dealt with this,” he said. He looked back to Liu Kang and, more gently, said, “I wasted years of my life feeling impure and wrong just for wanting to be loved. I don’t want to go back to feeling that way. When we get through this, you can tell Kung Lao how you feel.”

Liu Kang started. “How –”

“It isn’t hard to guess,” Kuai Liang said. “The way you cried out over him, how protective you were. And since you’ve had feelings like this for a while, it can’t be someone who you’ve only just met.”

Liu Kang closed his eyes but didn’t stop moving forward. “I am afraid,” he said. “I am afraid Lao might reject me. Or find me repulsive for having these desires. But I – I can’t get the image of him out of my head. How I would do anything to keep him safe.”

“So, _tell_ him,” Kuai Liang said, his voice sterner than he expected it to be. Liu Kang opened his eyes and looked at Kuai Liang. “You gain nothing but angst and fear bottling this inside. You have no idea how he feels – if we live through this and you keep your silence, only to learn when you are both old men that he felt the same way, you will have wasted your life on fear. And speaking from experience, I can tell you that is no way to live.”

Kuai Liang suddenly became aware of the other pairs of eyes on them. He looked up at the other four, all of whom were looking back at him and Liu Kang.

“Everything all right back there, gents?” Jax asked, lifting his sunglasses.

“Pep talk,” Kuai Liang said. Jax raised an eyebrow but let it slide. As the others continued to move forward, Kuai Liang looked back at Liu Kang, whose head was still lowered.

“We still have to live through this,” he said, his voice gentler and softer than before. “But you have something to fight for. Fight and win so you can get back to Lao.”

Liu Kang nodded slowly. He squared his shoulders and looked up. “I will,” he said simply. He took in a deep breath. “Thank you, Sub-Zero.”

~~~

“Brother, are you all right?”

Raiden started at Fujin’s voice. He had been so intently focused on the vision glass, on every step Kuai Liang took, every word he said, that he had not even noticed Fujin entering the central chamber. He suddenly became very aware that he was on his knees before the vision glass and he stood, attempting to project an air of neutrality.

“I am fine. I am merely concerned,” Raiden said. “How fares Kung Lao?”

“He sleeps again,” Fujin said, moving closer to the vision glass and looking in it himself. He let out a small noise, then glanced up at Raiden. “I worry for him,” he admitted. “He has endured much. Some of which is self-inflicted. He… loves someone who cannot love him back.”

“He would not be the first mortal to survive heartbreak,” Raiden said. Fujin’s eyes narrowed and Raiden lowered his gaze, regretting his haste in speaking. “I am sorry, brother. I do not mean to be dismissive. I know how dear Lao is to you. But he lives, and he will be safe here. I am very worried for the others.”

“Have they encountered any other trouble?” Fujin asked, looking back at the vision glass.

“No,” Raiden said. “But it seems the realm is affecting them more. They complain of a smell and say the air feels heavier.”

Fujin frowned deeply and placed his hands on the vision glass, trying to get a clearer vision of what was occurring in Earthrealm. As he did so, the vision glass went dark and Fujin’s fingertips glowed lightly. Raiden watched as Fujin’s entire body shuddered. He jerked his hands away from the glass as though it suddenly became unbearably hot.

“It is not a natural wind that blows,” Fujin said, his voice tight. “I fear what they feel and smell is the aftereffect of souls being eradicated. If they do not hurry, it may soon no longer be possible for them to breathe the air.”

“Elder Gods,” Raiden whispered. He shook his head. “How can they stand by and let Shao Kahn do this? How can they accept this as natural? It is a perversion of both of the realms.”

“You know as well as I do that they will allow it,” Fujin said darkly. “He has broken no laws of the universe by entering in search of his bride. And upon entering a realm that has no supreme ruler, he is entitled to claim it and merge it with his own.” Fujin let out a frustrated breath that echoed through the chamber and made the windows rattle.

“Of all the things that he is, and he is a great many things, Shao Kahn is not stupid, Raiden,” Fujin said. “He has planned this for ages. He knew what had to occur to make this happen. He probably has dozens of further plans if this fails. He cannot be destroyed or killed. Only defeated, temporarily. Unless we are able to convince the Elder Gods that he is as great of a threat as –”

“Do not mention his name in my presence.” Raiden almost spat the words and another clap of thunder resonated. Fujin was silenced. He knew Raiden’s anger was not directed at him, but at the one they had barely managed to hold back, the one who even the Elder Gods intervened against.

“He is not a threat to us any longer, brother,” Fujin said gently, coming to Raiden’s side. Raiden’s muscles were tense and Fujin could feel the crackle of static electricity coming off him. “I apologize. I should have thought about how painful that time was for you.”

“I would rather not dwell on it,” Raiden said. He closed his eyes again. “We have enough of a problem on our hands now without thinking of the past.”

At that, Fujin’s brows furrowed. “I… am not sure that we should not think of the past,” he said slowly, withdrawing from Raiden and pacing away from him. His hand was to his chin and face deep in thought.

“What are you thinking?” Raiden asked, turning to Fujin.

“I am certain you remember the Edenian invasion as clearly as I do,” Fujin said, not looking up at Raiden. “Do you recall what transpired immediately after the tenth tournament?”

“Of course,” Raiden said. “The invasion was almost instant. The Edenian forces fought bravely. King Jerrod and Queen Sindel held off Shao Kahn as long as they could.”

“Exactly,” Fujin said. He turned to look at Raiden. “There was resistance. They fought. And they were crushed. Because the emperor relishes in crushing his enemies underfoot. He did not fear that conflict.”

Realization dawned on Raiden. “He did not have to create a sudden attack like this one,” he said slowly. “He knew then that he would be triumphant.”

“And here he did not,” Fujin agreed. “He had something to fear in invading Earthrealm in the traditional way. And that means…”

“He can be defeated,” Raiden concluded. He turned his head back to the vision glass, his hands passing over it as the images whirled rapidly, so fast even Fujin had a difficult time keeping up. “There must be something. There has to be something, some weak spot,” he said. He suddenly paused, staring at the image in the dead center of the city.

“The tower,” he said. “Why bring his own tower here? Why be so obvious about where he is in the realm?”

“It could be mere vanity,” Fujin said, moving closer and staring at the image itself. “A desire to remake the realm in his own image.”

“No,” Raiden said, shaking his head. “If that were the case, he would have transformed everything. But the city almost looks the same as it did before, if empty. Just this one tower. Emerging out of nothing. And guarded.” Raiden adjusted the view so that Fujin could see the throngs of Outworld troops in the streets around the tower. “Something is not right about this,” he said.

“Is the tower itself protecting him?” Fujin asked, squinting his gaze. “Granting him the ability to be in Earthrealm without opposition?”

“Perhaps,” Raiden said. “That would explain why he has not ventured out himself. Though…” he considered, then shook his head. “That cannot be all there is. Shao Kahn is an immortal. He would not be so concerned about death.”

Fujin’s eyes suddenly widened. He leaned forward, pressing his hands against the vision glass. Raiden moved to the side, watching his brother as Fujin’s entire hands glowed with the intensity of his vision. After an interminable amount of time, Fujin released the glass and let out a moan that seemed to come from his very being. He slowly sank into a kneeling position and Raiden moved to support him.

“Tell me what you have seen,” Raiden begged. “Please, Fujin. I must be able to tell them what you know.”

“The souls,” Fujin said, voice barely audible. “The souls of Earthrealm comprise the tower. That is where the air emanates from. It is not what shields Shao Kahn from Earthrealm, it is what allows him to exert his control over it.”

“Elder Gods,” Raiden moaned, lowering his head. “Then it is worse than we thought. He will have warded every entrance. They will not be able to get inside.”

“We should bring them back,” Fujin said quietly. “We have lost Earthrealm, we cannot lose them all as well.”

Raiden sat back on the floor, hands to his head. This could not be it. It could not be the end of Earthrealm. But how to get the defenders inside Shao Kahn’s tower? To interfere directly would be a gross violation of his divinity. The Elder Gods would punish him. Was it worth it? _Fujin can take my place. He can protect them. He can protect him. I swore to defend this realm with everything I had. If I must give up my eternity for it, then that is what I must do._

Raiden felt as though he were witnessing his body from another room as he stood and made his way toward the vision glass.

“Brother. Raiden, what are you doing?” Fujin asked, a note of panic in his voice.

“You must watch over them,” Raiden said, placing his hands on the glass.

“Raiden! Raiden, no!” Fujin said, standing quickly. “There must be another way! Raiden!”

Raiden didn’t reply. His hands began to glow and the image on the vision glass grew dark.

~~~

“All right, here we are,” Stryker said, gesturing with his hands as though he were a tour guide. “405 Lexington Avenue, the Chrysler Building. One of the great landmarks of New York City. Please hold your applause.”

Kuai Liang tilted his head back, staring up at the building before them. He could barely make out its top from where they stood on the street.

“Okay,” Jax said, looking off at the glowing tower. “So, if we’re here, then what might be over that way?”

Stryker turned and furrowed his brow as he thought. “The skyline doesn’t look like this. It’s got – ah, fuck.” He hung his head. “Of course. Of course, it’s the Empire State.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard to find,” Sonya said, stretching out her arms from side to side. “Unless you know something we don’t?”

“No. I mean, we’re five minutes’ walk away,” Stryker said.

“But we should be prepared for what we might encounter,” Nightwolf said. “I doubt we will simply be able to walk right in.”

“We’re going to have to be ready for a fight,” Kuai Liang said. “We’ll –” his words were cut off by a rumble of thunder. His brows furrowed. The noise seemed to come out of nowhere.

_“My warriors.”_

The voice echoed down the street. Even Stryker turned in its direction.

_“Lord Fujin and I have discovered that Shao Kahn’s tower is inviolable. It is what is allowing him to maintain his control over the realm. You will not be able to enter it by traditional means. And even if you were to try, the streets around the tower are riddled with his forces.”_

“What do we do then, Lord Raiden?” Liu Kang asked.

_“I must intercede. It may cost me my divinity, but I will transport you inside. You must then take the fight directly to Shao Kahn.”_

“No!” Kuai Liang’s voice rang out louder than he anticipated. “No, Lord Raiden, you can’t! We can find another way!”

_“There is no time. Already the air around you becomes heavier and less breathable. If we wait, you may no longer be able to survive in the realm.”_

“We have to try. Please, Lord Raiden,” Kuai Liang said, his voice raw. “Please, don’t do this. You have already sacrificed so much for us.”

_“The realm is at stake. My existence is not as important as reclaiming Earthrealm. You must prepare yourselves.”_

“Wait. I think I know of a way.”

Five heads turned to look at the voice that spoke. Even Raiden was quiet momentarily.

_“Speak, Kurtis Stryker.”_

“So, we’re in New York. Everything’s connected, right?” Stryker asked. He looked like he wasn’t sure exactly where he should be directing his voice. “The subway runs underground, under everything. There’s an old station under the Empire State that isn’t in service anymore. Hasn’t been in service for years. If we get underground, we can find our way there. I’ve got grenades, flashbangs, stuff we can use to blast our way in from underneath. This guy, Shao Kahn, he wouldn’t know about that entrance. It’s probably our best way to avoid a fight we don’t have to deal with anything on the street.”

_“The idea has merit. But you must move quickly. If this does not work, I will be forced to intervene.”_

“We’ll move out now,” Sonya said. “Stryker, what’s the closest subway station to here?”

“Grand Central Station,” Stryker said, pointing to a large building across the street. “Literally right there. We can figure out every line through the city that way.”

_“I will watch you closely. Please hurry, my warriors.”_

Kuai Liang followed Stryker and the others as they took off at a run through the streets. His heart was pounding for reasons that had nothing to do with his sprint. Lord Raiden’s very being was at stake. From what little Kuai Liang knew of the Elder Gods, he was aware that they frowned deeply at deities intervening in realms that they were not privy to. He had no doubt that if Lord Raiden assisted them, the Elder Gods would punish him severely. He would be stripped of his divinity. Banished. Possibly even destroyed utterly.

_I will not let this happen, Lord Raiden. I will fight for you._

There was no reply. Kuai Liang didn’t expect there to be one. Lord Raiden had to watch over all of them, had to speak with all of them. And the others were probably thinking similar things.

_Please, Lord Raiden. Please, please don’t do this. I need you._

The building that loomed before the six warriors was a welcome respite from the glass and metal that dominated the rest of the skyline. It stood out from everything around it in marble and columns, with a large clock above the steps leading up to the entry. Even in the unsettling light from above, Kuai Liang had to admit it was beautiful.

As they entered the terminal, their footsteps sounded off every wall. Kuai Liang had no idea where to go – he had never been on a train, particularly one that went below the earth. And so he simply followed, taking the rear as the other, more assured members of his party charged ahead. He spared a few quick glances around the terminal. The arched windows bathed the interior in eerie black light, and everywhere he looked, he saw more and more – statues designed for no apparent reason other than beauty, the hint of well-worn passages in the marble beneath his feet, the clocks that stood at the top of poles in spheres that spread their message out to all who could see.

This place was worth saving. Earthrealm was worth saving.

Stryker’s flashlight was the only light source as the six warriors descended the steps. Kuai Liang read the words “7 LINE” on a placard above the steps before he found himself in darkness. It was colder underground. He should have found it comforting, but the chill felt more primal than he was accustomed to; it was like it affected his soul rather than his flesh.

Kuai Liang heard a low, long whistle from up ahead. He made his way carefully through the dark to where the flashlight beam was and looked at what it was illuminating. A train. A subway car must have come to a stop here just before the catastrophe.

“This is the way we get to the Empire State. Down that tunnel,” Stryker said, gesturing with the light before he returned it to the car.

“So, what are we waiting for?” Sonya asked. “If we go on foot, it should only take us a minute or two.”

“Actually, I have an idea,” Stryker said. He turned to look at the others, then shone the light on the floor so it reflected, illuminating all of them in shadow and indistinct light. “I’ve got a few explosives left on me. If we can somehow get this thing operational again, we might be able to detonate it under the building itself.”

“What purpose would that serve?” Nightwolf asked.

“No – no, I think I see what you’re getting at,” Jax said, pointing in Stryker’s direction. “If we just blow our way in, we’re in, no problem, but we’ve got to face whatever is there. If we blow up something much more substantial, we might weaken the tower itself.”

“Lord Raiden did say it was what was giving Shao Kahn a foothold in Earthrealm,” Liu Kang said, furrowing his brows.

_“If you think this is worth a chance, do it. Otherwise, make your move quickly.”_ Raiden’s words echoed through all of them.

“Okay. Let’s see about getting in here,” Stryker said. He moved over to the side of the train and put the end of the flashlight in his mouth. He pressed his fingers against the doors to the subway and started prying them open. Jax moved to assist and between the two of them, they got the subway doors open quickly.

“Let me see if I can find something around here like a fuse box,” Sonya said, pulling out a flare and breaking it open. Weak red light illuminated much of the terminal and Kuai Liang watched as she moved to a control station, kicking the door open. Stryker and Jax had moved onto the subway car and were quickly working to set explosives up throughout the train.

“Okay, hold on, let me see if this works!” Sonya called from inside the station. A loud snap, sizzle, and curse from Sonya later, the lights in the underground weakly came to life. The train itself illuminated, its headlamp stretching into the tunnel ahead.

“Okay, great,” Sonya said, exiting the terminal. Jax and Stryker finished setting up the explosives.

“I don’t suppose anyone knows how to drive one of these things?” Nightwolf asked.

“I’m pretty sure they can be put on autopilot,” Jax said. “We just have to program in where it goes.”

“Let me give it a shot,” Stryker said. He stepped toward the driver’s cab door and broke the window with his nightstick. He reached in and unlatched the door, pulling it open. “My dad drove a subway car for years. He told me some of how it worked,” he explained as the five warriors on the platform watched him.

_“Please hurry. I am already testing the patience of the Elder Gods by maintaining communication with you for so long.”_

“You got it, Mr. God, sir,” Stryker said, saluting at the ceiling.

_“I prefer Lord Raiden, thank you.”_

“Okay, let’s see,” Stryker said. He looked over the controls, considering what was before him carefully. “So, this should close the doors…” he pressed the button and the doors to the subway cars shut. “And this is the – oh, shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Liu Kang asked.

Stryker looked up. “The stop for the Empire State Building isn’t on the autopilot anymore. Nobody had a need to stop there, so they must have taken it off.”

“What do we do, then?” Kuai Liang asked, feeling his panic rising. If they weren’t able to figure something out fast, Lord Raiden might lose patience and break his oath to stay neutral.

“This,” Stryker said, reaching over and pulling the door shut. He quickly locked it and started hitting buttons.

“Stryker! Stryker, what are you doing?” Jax asked, hurrying toward the door. “Stryker, stand down!” Jax grabbed onto the door and started trying to pull it open.

“This is the best way, Major,” Stryker said. Jax stopped pulling and looked in at him.

“Have you lost your senses completely?” Jax asked.

“Negative, sir,” Stryker said, looking at him. “If I manually drive the train to the stop, I can make sure the detonation occurs where it’ll cause the most damage. There won’t be any guesswork or anything left to chance. You’ll have the best shot at actually getting inside that way.”

“Stryker, you’ll never survive a blast that strong! This is a suicide mission!” Sonya protested.

“It has to be done,” Stryker said. He flipped a last switch and the train blazed to life. An automated voice announced, “Please stand clear of the train. Next stop: 33rd Street.”

“Stryker.” Jax’s voice was tight. “Stryker, please stand down. I’m the commanding officer here, if anybody should be doing this, it’s me.”

Stryker didn’t respond at first, but finally walked over to the door, standing just outside of Jax’s reach. The look on his face was of conviction.

“Sir, I was born in this city,” Stryker said. “I love it here. This is my home. I wouldn’t want to die anywhere else. I joined the NYPD to protect it against those who would harm it. Let this be my end of watch.” He brought his hand up in a salute.

Jax’s breathing was heavy. He looked down, closing his eyes tightly before stepping back and bringing his hand up to salute as well.

“You’re a brave man, Stryker,” he said. “Your sacrifice might save this entire planet.” Jax brought his hand down out of the salute, which Stryker mimicked after. Jax’s voice was thick as he said, “At ease, soldier. Move out!”

Stryker reached over and pushed a lever forward. The train’s wheels sluggishly started to roll and before Kuai Liang could even focus, the train had disappeared into the dark tunnel ahead. The sound of the only running train in New York City echoed through the tunnels, wheels screeching and turning.

“How will we know when to go?” Liu Kang asked, his voice quiet.

“We’ll know,” Sonya said somberly. In the distance, the sound of the train braking and the wheels screaming as they slowed echoed loudly, repeating off the walls of the tunnel. 

“Perhaps we should not be standing near the entrance. We do not know how far the explosion will extend,” Nightwolf suggested. The others responded by wordlessly shuffling back toward the center of the platform. Jax turned away from the tunnel and clenched his metallic fists, breathing heavily. Kuai Liang wanted to comfort him but knew that anything he could say would be the wrong thing. Jax seemed to be waiting for the inevitable.

The explosion was not as loud as Kuai Liang had feared it might be, but the blast ripped through the underground, all wind and heat and falling tiles. Kuai Liang felt himself unsteady as the reverberations nearly knocked the five warriors off their feet.

When the sound and heat faded, Jax turned to the other four. “That’s our signal. Move.” He picked up the flashlight, jumped down onto the tracks, and started to run through the tunnel, switching the flashlight on to give them a clear path. Sonya was right behind Jax, with the other three dashing alongside.

_This is it. It’s only five of us now. Lord Raiden, please protect me. I want to come back to you._ The ache in Kuai Liang’s feet as he ran on the metal tracks was the only thing keeping him grounded in this realm. His heart was pounding in dreadful anticipation of what might be waiting them in Shao Kahn’s tower. If the Shokan chasing them down was enough to almost incapacitate a group of seven, how could only five seek out and destroy the emperor himself? There was no option other than to try, but Kuai Liang dreaded what was to come next.

True to Stryker’s word, the explosion was not far ahead. The remnants of the subway car were smoldering. Once they cleared the platform, Kuai Liang looked up and saw that overhead, brick had been blasted away. The stairs, which looked ancient from misuse, led up into a lobby area that seemed a horrible pastiche of Earthrealm art deco and grim Outworld utility. The architecture looked to have been carefully carved out of glowing purple rock and the mural on one side depicted the hideousness of Shao Kahn’s tower above the words “EMPIRE STATE.”

“This is it,” Sonya said, turning to the others. “Once we go up those stairs, this doesn’t end until either Shao Kahn is banished or all of us are dead. We look out for each other, we don’t give up on each other, and we do this as fast and lethal as possible.”

“For Earthrealm,” Liu Kang said, putting his hand out into the center of where they stood. The others slowly followed suit until all five were resting their hands on each other’s. _For Earthrealm. And for Lord Raiden,_ Kuai Liang thought as they made some attempt at lifting their hands at once and dropping them.

And then Jax led the charge up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there were five. I can scarcely believe it, but with this chapter we are over 100 pages in Microsoft Word and north of 50,000 words in about a month. When I started writing the first chapter, I had no idea it would get this much of a response and would have so many kind comments and kudos. Thank you all very much for your response so far. Next chapter will be a long and very intense one, probably the longest one so far, so it may take a bit more than a week to get up. I hope to have it finished by August 10. See you then, guys!


	8. The Towering Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to while writing this chapter was “Violet” by Hole, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH_rfGBwamc). 
> 
> This chapter’s gonna be a rough one, guys. Grab a bottle, hunker down, and pray for daylight.

Kuai Liang was the fourth up the stairs. Jax and Sonya led, seemingly able to coordinate their efforts without even talking. The result of a long-standing professional relationship. Nightwolf was next. The shaman was always watching everyone and everything and seemed able to anticipate things better than Kuai Liang himself was. Liu Kang had motioned for Kuai Liang to follow and took the final spot as five sets of shoes thundered up the stone stairs.

Kuai Liang didn’t know what he was expecting when they emerged into the lobby. The blast had clearly done some damage to the building itself. Falling rock, falling towers. The Tarkatan hordes outside were scattering, their shrieking sounding like the end of the world.

“Look out!” Kuai Liang heard Jax yell as he emerged into the lobby. He instinctively dove to the side, narrowly avoiding a fist the size of his head. He tucked into a roll, sliding under the meaty arm and looking up at his would-be assailant.

He had never seen anything like the creature before him. The beast stood at least eight feet tall, with four legs like a horse and a humanesque chest and head. Two brutal, curving black horns spiraled around his face and a long, metallic tail snapped and whipped behind him. The beast was bleeding and looked to have suffered some injuries in the blast. Kuai Liang frantically rolled out of the way of the tail, which slammed down where he was just moments before, cracking the marble floor and sending chips flying everywhere.

Kuai Liang channeled his _qi_ along the floor around him, causing the already slick marble to ice over. The beast roared as he tried to gain traction, only to collapse on the floor. Kuai Liang’s victory was short-lived, as the beast lashed out with its tail, grabbing onto his ankle and whipping Kuai Liang in an arc that sent him crashing into one of the elevators. The blow knocked the wind out of Kuai Liang and he struggled to push himself up from the floor where he landed, his lungs frantically trying to gain air.

The beast grabbed onto Nightwolf, pushing himself up as he did. Nightwolf’s glowing tomahawk bit into the beast’s shoulder but only seemed to cause irritation as it did. The beast tossed Nightwolf in the same direction as Kuai Liang. Mercifully, Nightwolf did not land on top of Kuai Liang – the ninja was sure he would never get his breath back if he had. Nightwolf pulled himself up to his feet and reached down, helping Kuai Liang up.

“Breathe. Breathe deep,” Nightwolf instructed him. “You’ll be fine in a minute.” Kuai Liang managed a nod, still leaning on his knees and trying to get his breathing under control as Nightwolf re-entered the fray.

Sonya was firing sonic blasts at the beast, which seemed to disorient it enough for Liu Kang to engage with a series of fireball blasts. The beast roared and returned Liu Kang’s fire with flame attacks of its own, emitting from his metallic tail. Liu Kang managed to avoid the worst of the fire, though the reception desk behind him was not so fortunate.

Jax leapt onto the beast’s back, grabbing its horns and pulling back with all his might. The beast roared and bucked, trying to knock the soldier loose. Jax held on with everything he had, yelling, “Blade!”

“On it!” Sonya replied, launching herself at the beast. She managed to land several kicks in quick succession, dodging and weaving the flailing arms. The beast finally lowered his front legs and bucked with his back, sending Jax over his head – still holding the horns – and crashing into Sonya. With a cry, Sonya landed on the floor. She swept at the front legs, trying to grab on and keep the beast grounded.

Nightwolf charged forward, throwing his shoulder into the beast’s side. The beast was already lopsided from Sonya’s leg sweep and crashed to the ground. Kuai Liang saw his chance and channeled his _qi_ , shooting freezing magic at the beast. His movements slowed and stopped.

“Now. Kill him now, before it wears off!” Kuai Liang said, his voice desperate. He saw the glowing tomahawk in Nightwolf’s hand. The light arced through the air as the shaman raised his arm. Nightwolf took a knee, bringing the blade down with full force. Kuai Liang winced as it struck true.

~~~

“Brother, you cannot keep doing this to yourself.”

Fujin’s words went unanswered. Raiden’s hands were pressed against the vision glass so hard that it would have easily started to crack, had it been made of non-magical material. As it was, the visions warped and twisted around his fingers, making it almost impossible for Fujin to see what was transpiring.

“Brother. Raiden, please,” Fujin said, his voice rippling with intensity. He reached out to touch Raiden’s shoulder only to be rebuffed by a crackle of lightning that arced from Raiden’s body to his hand. Fujin cursed and shook his hand.

“Raiden, you will drive yourself to madness this way,” Fujin said. “ _Raiden._ ” He reached out again, ignoring the sparks jutting off Raiden and gripping tightly onto his brother’s shoulder. The contact forced Raiden to open his eyes and remove his hands from the vision glass. The glass started to slowly warp back into the shape of a sphere.

“I cannot leave him,” Raiden said. “If he dies, I must know. I must know what happened and who dealt the blow.”

“You are losing your grip on control,” Fujin said, sternly taking Raiden by both shoulders. “You must focus. This is what they were sent to do. They are here to defeat Shao Kahn and rescue Earthrealm. _You know this._ ”

“I know,” Raiden admitted. Nonetheless, he shuddered. “I am feeling overcome. Every time he is in danger. Every time he could be hurt or worse. You must understand, Fujin. Please, you must understand what I am enduring.”

“I do understand,” Fujin said, loosening his grip slightly on Raiden’s shoulders. “I, too, have known what it is like to love and favor a mortal. To know that he is finite. That one day, he will pass into a realm that is not mine and I will never see him again. But do you truly think that he will be pleased if you intercede only to be banished yourself?”

Raiden did not reply.

“Raiden, you must think of the consequences,” Fujin said, a note of desperation in his voice. “A deity intervening in a realm that is not his own without express permission is assured of burning in the hottest fires of Netherrealm for eternity. You would jeopardize the entire realm to save one man. And you would not even get to enjoy the benefits of having saved him.”

Raiden’s eyes closed.

“Raiden, _please_ ,” Fujin begged. “You are the best of us. You are what the rest of us look to for leadership and guidance. I cannot bear this responsibility alone.” His voice faltered. Fujin closed his eyes as well. “Brother, please. I need you,” he finally said. “Earthrealm needs you. You must control your emotions. For Kuai, if nothing else.”

At the mention of Kuai Liang’s name, Raiden’s closed eyes squinted tighter. He opened them and raised his head, looking into Fujin’s eyes.

“You are correct,” Raiden said slowly. He reached up and lowered his hat backward, the light cord around his neck keeping it from falling back completely. Raiden’s onyx hair swirled around his face as he met Fujin’s gaze yet seemed to be looking through him at the same time. “I am sorry, brother. I must harden myself against the possibility of losing –” He was unable to say the last words. “I must harden myself against the possibility,” he said, voice softer than before. “The mission of course must come first.”

Fujin placed his hands on Raiden’s face, directing his gaze down at Fujin. “Do not lose your feelings for him,” he said. “That is what has made you so determined that they must succeed. But trust him and the others. They are powerful warriors, all. They have shown this time and again.”

Raiden slowly nodded. “I will.” He reached up to take Fujin’s hands in his own and took in a deep, unnecessary breath. “Elder Gods help me. I will trust them. And I will not intervene. I swear it.”

“Good,” Fujin said. “And I will be here. Lao is resting. He will need to rest for hours, if not days. We will witness this together.”

Raiden leaned down, applying a gentle kiss to Fujin’s cheek. “You are good to me, brother,” he said.

“And it only took you forty millennia to admit it.”

~~~

“Everyone okay?” Sonya asked, pushing herself up from the floor. She rolled her shoulders, doing a quick head count.

“We’re alive. That is what matters,” Nightwolf said, resheathing his tomahawk. The blood pooling under the beast’s body was thick and coagulated. Kuai Liang couldn’t look at it for long.

“Right,” Jax said, cracking his knuckles. “We need to figure out how to get up to the top. That’s where the glow is coming from. Must be where Shao Kahn is.”

“This tower is more than a hundred stories,” Liu Kang said. “We’re not going to walk up that many steps, are we?”

“We should at least try the stairs. I’m not sure I’d trust the elevators,” Sonya said. The unearthly green glow coming from behind the elevator doors gave credence to her concern.

“Then we should be on our way,” Kuai Liang said. He turned to look at the others. “Stryker bought us some time. Let’s make use of it.”

“Agreed. Move out,” Jax said, walking with purpose over to a sign – carved out of glowing purple rock – that read “STAIRS TO OBSERVATION DECK.” The door opened after Jax leaned on it hard enough, but the sight on the other side was not what any of them were expecting.

“What the hell?” Jax asked, staring. He stepped into the stairwell, followed by the others. Each of them moved carefully around the sharpened spikes sticking out of the ground. The spikes were taller than even Jax, and Kuai Liang felt his stomach turn at the red-brown stains at their points. Everyone stared up at what once must have been stairs of metal and concrete. The material was now ancient-looking wood, glowing with a dark energy. The walls of the stairwell no longer resembled an art deco skyscraper as the lobby had. Long cords were visible high in the rafters, stories above where they stood.

“What is this place?” Nightwolf asked.

“It is a bell tower,” Liu Kang said quietly. “It –” he hesitated. “It almost looks like the bell tower back at the monastery. Much darker. Much taller. But the design is…” Liu Kang trailed off. He clearly didn’t want to think about the implications.

“Right,” Jax said. He cleared his throat. “I’ll make sure the stairs are secure enough to climb. If not, we’re gonna have to risk the elevators.” He carefully took a step onto the wooden stairs. The beams creaked but held steady. Jax cautiously bounced his weight up and down, then brought his other foot up. The creaking didn’t seem to get any more intense. Jax nodded.

“Okay. It seems secure,” he said, stepping back and turning to the others. “But I’m gonna recommend we take this carefully, a few steps apart from each other. No two people on the same step at the same time. Lieutenant Blade, you take point. I’ll take the rear flank.”

“Heard,” Sonya said. She started making her way up the stairs carefully but with a steady pace. Liu Kang followed her, then Nightwolf. Again, Kuai Liang found himself fourth in line, with Jax a few steps behind him. As they climbed, Kuai Liang’s feet continued to ache. _If I survive this, the first thing I need is a decent pair of boots. And a good night’s sleep._

As the five warriors climbed the seemingly never-ending stairs, Kuai Liang found himself resting uncomfortably on the razor’s edge between fear and mind-numbing boredom. How could this, the rise through Shao Kahn’s tower, be so incredibly _dull_? Each floor looked slightly different, stone and granite coming to rise alongside the wood. Kuai Liang didn’t know whether they were still in Earthrealm, if they were ascending into Outworld, or if it was just the strongest example yet of the two realms combining. Whatever the case, it was just one step after another. One floor after another. Everything just feeling the same. The only thing that kept him from completely disconnecting was the pain radiating up into his shins.

As he climbed, Kuai Liang found his thoughts drifting again back to Lord Raiden. Was he watching now? Was he proud, afraid, seeing things he didn’t like? Kuai Liang felt like he had no idea how Lord Raiden would react when he returned to his realm. _If_ he returned to his realm. He was so tired and so sore. His entire back ached from where the beast had thrown him into the elevator doors. He knew his feet were cracked and bleeding. His lungs felt heavier than usual – the wind being knocked out of him was responsible partly for that, but even here inside the building the air was thick and unhealthy.

Kuai Liang wanted desperately to rest. He was sure the other four did as well. But they kept climbing. They kept putting one foot in front of the other. Kuai Liang’s mind was far from the tower. He was thinking back to his night in the hotel room in Tokyo with Lord Raiden. It felt like eons ago, even though it had only been a couple of days. He remembered lying skin-to-skin with Lord Raiden under the soft sheets, feeling the warmth and smoothness of his flesh, hearing the quiet crackles of electricity in Lord Raiden’s chest as he rested his head against it. Kuai Liang had never felt safer. He had never felt like he belonged anywhere more. 

If only they could have stayed there forever. Kuai Liang had drifted off to sleep easier than he had in years. The constant worry and ache in his mind, the thoughts that raced and kept him awake into the darkest hours of morning, seemed to vanish when Lord Raiden held him. The way he felt when he was falling into slumber in Lord Raiden’s arms was the way he wanted to feel when he was dying – like he was unable to move because of how warm and secure he was. His mind drifted to what Lord Raiden had told him when they arrived at the Sky Temple.

_After the storm has passed, I think you will find this place quite beautiful. And you may stay as long as you wish._

After the storm passed. After Lord Raiden was at peace again. After Shao Kahn was dealt with. _You may stay as long as you wish._ Kuai Liang felt a shiver run across his arms and upper back. The first night they had joined in the cave, he had begged Lord Raiden to let him stay with him. And now Lord Raiden had acquiesced. _I just have to survive this._

“Shit. Hold on.” Kuai Liang was snapped out of his reverie from Sonya’s voice. He looked up and saw her paused at the top of the next flight of stairs. The other four were behind, looking up at her.

Sonya turned around and said, “The stairs are out.”

“Out how?” Nightwolf asked.

“I mean, probably the next twenty flights or so,” Sonya said, pointing up. Kuai Liang craned his head around the curve and looked up. Sure enough, the stairs began again a good two hundred feet or so in the air.

“What do we do now? I don’t want to walk all the way back down,” Jax said.

“We have to keep going,” Sonya said, stepping onto the landing and moving to the door. She tried the handle and looked surprised when it turned. “It’s unlocked. Let’s go.” She stepped inside, followed in short succession by Liu Kang, Nightwolf, Kuai Liang, and finally Jax. 

Inside the door bore closer resemblance to what must have been there before the invasion. It was an office space, or at least a facsimile of one, pockmarked with stone cubicles and papers blowing through the hot wind that permeated the area. The lights above flickered steadily, casting an even eerier glow on the workspace.

“I suggest we find another set of stairs,” Nightwolf said, breaking the silence. “There cannot be only one staircase in this entire building.”

“Let’s stick together,” Liu Kang said. “No point in us splitting up.” The five walked cautiously through the office, only pausing to let papers blow past them. It was quiet. Too quiet. _This building should be crawling with guards. With warriors. Shao Kahn can’t have thought that beast in the lobby was enough to stop everyone who would come looking for him,_ Kuai Liang thought.

The quiet started to creep into his mind, planting seeds of doubt. Was this tower even a physical place? Were they being distracted from what Shao Kahn’s real mission was? This wasn’t right. They were progressing too easily. It was –

There. Kuai Liang saw the glimmer of red. Tucked into one of the corners, giving away their assailant. “Get down!” he yelled, diving for cover. The knife flew through the air as the other four darted behind desks, chairs, and whatever else they could find. Kuai Liang felt a gnawing in his stomach. He knew that light. He knew who it was. And he had a pretty good idea of why he was here.

“’Ello, princess,” came the Australian drawl from the shadows, a voice as cool and sharp as the blade that had been flung. “Did you miss me?”

“Go to hell, Kano,” Sonya spat.

“Aww, you haven’t figured it out yet?” Kano emerged from the shadows, his face plate gleaming and a cruel smile playing on his lips. His simple white gi had been replaced with sleek black and red attire. “We’re already here. We aren’t getting out of this, none of us. Only difference is this time I picked the winning side.”

“Nobody wins under Shao Kahn,” Jax snapped. “You of all people should know that.”

“Oh, he’s a bastard, that one,” Kano said, pulling another knife from his belt and twirling it in his hand. Kuai Liang felt a shudder of anxiety as he watched Kano flip the blade between his fingers. “But he does reward loyalty. You’ve seen it. I swore I’d fight on his behalf. In exchange for one thing.” He turned in the direction Sonya’s voice came from. “I get you, sweetheart. I get you all to myself.”

“You’re fucking sick,” Sonya said through gritted teeth. “You sold out your entire realm just for a few scraps of play under a dictator who’d crush everything you’ve ever known to dust.”

Kano’s laugh was a vicious bark. “Princess, I don’t owe this place anything. It can rot. But you.” He pointed the knife in the direction of Sonya’s voice. “You’re worth fighting. You’re going to be my prize. Once I’ve bled you out, I’m gonna take that pretty ponytail of yours. And the rest of your scalp for good measure.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Sonya said, readying her wristbands. She caught Jax’s eye and nodded. In tandem, the two stood and charged Kano.

But something was wrong. Kano was standing there, grinning still. He wasn’t making any efforts to run. He wasn’t attempting to flee. Instead, he simply spoke the words that made Kuai Liang wince.

“Sonya Blade. I challenge you to mortal kombat.”

~~~

When Bi-Han had been readying to leave for the tournament on Shang Tsung’s island, many of the acolytes had wanted to know about his mission. They had heard rumors of mortal kombat, of the ways in which the tournament determined the power between the realms. Bi-Han relished their attention and praise, yet another difference between himself and Kuai Liang. As he packed, a smug smile on his face, Bi-Han had gone over the history of mortal kombat.

It was an ancient rite, first devised by the Elder Gods to ensure that no realm grew to immense power over another. If a realm lost ten consecutive tournaments to another realm’s champion, the winning realm held the right to invade and overtake the losing one. But there were things to consider – the Elder Gods were very specific about the actual rules of the tournament.

First, a challenge issued by anyone and to anyone who had previously partaken in mortal kombat could not be refused. First-time participants were to be inducted in a ritual that would forever bind their souls with the mark of mortal kombat, ensuring they could not refuse a challenge. None outside the challenge were permitted to interfere in a match of mortal kombat, under pain of death and destruction by the Elder Gods.

Second, the tournament operated on an elimination-style bracket. Any combatant who lost two matches was eliminated from the tournament. A combatant who lost in the first round could conceivably win the entire tournament, provided he or she was able to defeat every other remaining combatant.

Third, victorious combatants had the right to finish off – in other words, kill – the one who they defeated. This meant that death permanently hung over the tournament as a specter. Merciless or strategic combatants would hope for a draw against a powerful foe, so as to take him or her out early and ensure an easier path to victory.

Fourth, outside of a tournament, the combatants could not and would not be allowed to attack each other with a formal declaration of mortal kombat, unless it was under the guise of attempting to attack or defend a realm after an invasion was started.

Last, and most importantly, whoever won the tournament would enjoy near-immortality until the time of the next tournament. Kuai Liang had seen the gleam in Bi-Han’s eyes as he told the acolytes of this. He knew this was why Bi-Han had jumped at the chance to take this mission. And he shuddered to think about what an immortal Bi-Han would be like.

As he passed from the room, Bi-Han had stopped and looked at him. It was the first time in a long while that Bi-Han had addressed him directly, unprompted. His eyes, smile, and tone were as cold as the magic he mastered.

“Perhaps someday we will challenge each other, Tundra,” Bi-Han had said.

And then he was gone. It was the last time Kuai Liang had seen his brother. The last words Bi-Han had ever spoken to him.

~~~

Kano had known exactly what he was doing. Unlike the mindless cyborgs or shock troops in the streets below, he had strategized carefully. He’d waited until they’d arrived so he could challenge Sonya. And from the hateful look in her eyes, Sonya knew that she couldn’t refuse the fight. So she slowed. As did Jax. Jax was clenching his fists and teeth in equal tightness. Kuai Liang carefully moved from behind his hiding place.

“Ah, Sub-Zero,” Kano said with a grin that almost seemed friendly. “I like the scar. You’re too pretty without it. And Liu Kang, the champion,” he said as Liu Kang similarly emerged. “Hope this all isn’t too much for you. Heard your boyfriend got in a bit of a scrap with Sheeva.” Liu Kang’s eyes narrowed. Kuai Liang knew Kano was trying to goad them into throwing a punch or otherwise attacking him. After the declaration of mortal kombat was made, all other combatants were forbidden from interfering.

“Hey, a new face,” Kano said as Nightwolf stood. “I don’t know you, chief.”

“My name is Nightwolf,” the shaman said, voice neutral but eyes troubled. “I will thank you to use it.”

“Oooh, a feisty one,” Kano said, the shit-eating grin never leaving his face. He looked to Sonya. “So, princess, challenger makes the declaration. The challenged chooses the arena. Where you want to do this? Outside? Lobby? No-Tell Motel?”

“Why not here?” Sonya asked through clenched teeth. “I’m going to get this over with and nail your hairy hide to the wall.”

“You’ll be nailing something all right,” Kano said, stepping into fighting position. Sonya followed. Kuai Liang looked them over. They needed a neutral party to declare the fight to begin. Or as neutral a party as they could find.

Nightwolf. He was the only one who hadn’t been sworn to mortal kombat yet. At least as far as Kuai Liang knew. He moved over to the shaman and murmured to him, “We need you. Step to the middle, hold your arm up. When you drop it, say, ‘Fight,’ and get out of the way.”

Nightwolf looked at Kuai Liang with more than a little confusion on his face. Kuai Liang hoped the plea in his eyes ensured that Nightwolf would do as he asked. After a long moment, Nightwolf nodded and stepped to the middle of the room, halfway between Kano and Sonya.

“Be fair,” he instructed them. Kano laughed and Sonya rolled her eyes. Nightwolf held up his arm and looked from one to the other. He dropped it as he stepped back.

“Fight,” he said.

Kano launched himself at Sonya with blinding speed. Kuai Liang’s stomach twisted as Sonya stumbled back from the blow. She reacted quickly, ducking his follow-up punch and sweeping his legs with a powerful roundhouse kick. Kano hit the floor and remained there, pressing the plate on his face. A vicious red laser shot out, burning through one of the stone desks. Sonya dove out of the way.

“You’ve gotten upgrades,” she said.

“So’ve you,” Kano retorted. “You were a B-cup last time I saw you.”

“That’s what having good support does when you’re not – Christ! –” Sonya dove out of the way of another laser blast. “- stuck on an island in the middle of the South China Sea.”

“Keep telling yourself that, love,” Kano said, delivering a kick to Sonya’s ribs as she rolled away from his laser blast. Sonya yelped in pain and rolled her hips, delivering a kick of her own to the back of Kano’s knee.

Kano matched Sonya’s cry as he went to his knees. “Fighting dirty, are we?” he asked, pulling his knife from his belt. “Two can play that game.” He lunged forward with the gleaming weapon, narrowly missing as Sonya flung herself out of the way. Kano moved forward, slicing and arcing the knife as Sonya dodged and ducked as best she could. He managed to land a laceration on one of her arms but aside from that she seemed able to parry and dodge Kano’s blows.

Kuai Liang could feel Jax growing more and more agitated next to him. If Jax hadn’t been acutely aware of how the rules of mortal kombat forbade any interference, Kuai Liang knew he would be in there, helping Sonya beat Kano to a pulp.

Sonya weaved again as Kano forced her back. With a careful kick, she knocked the knife from Kano’s hand. He reached up and tapped the plate on his eye again, aiming it at her feet. She quickly bounced back.

The grin Kano gave made Kuai Liang’s stomach drop. He wanted to shout, to warn Sonya, but he knew he couldn’t. And just as he feared, Kano swiveled, connecting his heavy boot with Sonya’s chest just as she let herself into the air. Sonya screamed as she crashed backward through the plate glass on the side of the wall. The glass shattered around her, splintering into thousands of fragments as her arms windmilled, her hands frantically reaching for something to grab onto. Kano’s grin widened as Sonya seemed to hang in midair for one terrible moment.

And then she was gone.

“ _Sonya!_ ” Jax’s yell echoed in the howling winds coming from the outside. The wind was hot – too hot – and from the whistling noise, Kuai Liang suddenly became acutely aware of just how high up they were.

Jax was running toward Kano, eyes wide and teeth clenched in rage. Kano swirled and jabbed another knife – how many knives did he have? – out in Jax’s direction.

“Not so fast, Major,” he said. “I’ve got to get my prize yet.” Kuai Liang’s eyes widened as Kano stepped to the window, peered down, and grinned, hopping out. Kuai Liang hurried to the window along with the other three warriors.

Sonya lay facedown, motionless, on a platform some five stories down. Kano had landed on the platform and was grinning like a madman as he leaned down, picking up her head. His knife flashed in the unholy light from above.

And then Sonya sprang to life. She twisted her body, scissoring her legs around Kano’s waist. Kano seemed to freeze in place for just a moment too long. Sonya pressed her forearms against the platform and launched Kano with all her might. Kuai Liang watched as the Australian completed Sonya’s trajectory, falling at such a speed and from such a height that he knew they wouldn’t have to worry about him in the future.

The noise wasn’t as loud as Kuai Liang thought it would be – or else, he was so high up he couldn’t hear how loud it was.

“Blade!” Jax yelled over the winds. “Break through there and meet us back up here!” Sonya crouched, avoiding the worst of the winds, and saluted. She shimmied toward the plate glass on the level nearest her and with a single punch managed to crack it. She punched again, spidering the break across most of the panel. The third punch shattered the window and she crawled through.

~~~

“Lieutenant Blade is even more resourceful than I expected,” Fujin said with admiration as he and Raiden watched Sonya race through the abandoned floor and start climbing the stairs again.

“She always has been,” Raiden said, a small smile on his face. “In truth, she was the one I thought stood the greatest challenge to Liu Kang in the first tournament he took part in. I am grateful she is on our side.”

“As am I,” Fujin said. He looked up to Raiden. “You seem better. Do you feel better?”

Raiden hesitated before answering. “I am not so agitated as I was before,” he finally said. “I do not know that I will feel _better_ until this threat is removed.”

“Understandable,” Fujin said. “Though they have performed remarkably well until now. All six who we sent still live. They have handled every adversary who has been thrown at them. And it appears they are more than halfway up the tower.”

“I am not as optimistic as you, brother,” Raiden said. He looked down into the vision glass as Sonya re-entered the office. Jax scooped her up in a tight hug, causing her to both laugh and wince. “They are all battered. They are certainly not at full strength. And they have yet to face the emperor.”

“Have faith in them, Raiden,” Fujin said, placing a hand on Raiden’s shoulder. “They will live. I sense it.”

~~~

The floor the warriors emerged onto once they left the office space behind looked suspiciously normal. Aside from the same eerie glow emerging from the elevators, the walls and floor looked almost as Kuai Liang would have imagined the Empire State Building to look. The decorations were pristine. The carpet looked freshly vacuumed.

“Somehow this is even more unnerving than what we saw earlier,” Liu Kang said, looking around.

“At least it should be easier to find another set of stairs from here,” Nightwolf said, motioning to the symbol of a stick figure in a staircase on the wall. Jax moved over to the door it was pointing to and pushed it open, looking in cautiously. He blinked, then looked back.

“So, you’re probably not going to believe this,” he said.

“I’ll believe anything now,” Sonya said wearily.

“I think… we might be twenty stories up from where we left,” Jax said. The others moved over to the door and looked.

The bell tower was just as it had appeared before, though this time the ropes were much closer. Below this level was a solid drop of two hundred feet. They had somehow exited these stairs, walked through the same level, and entered the stairwell again twenty stories up.

“I don’t think we should ask questions,” Kuai Liang said. He moved into the stairwell. “Sonya, you’re hurt. I’ll go in front,” he said.

Sonya nodded and followed him up the stairs, holding onto the bannister more than she had before. Kuai Liang didn’t turn his head to see what the order behind Sonya was. He knew they were getting close to their goal. All he had to do was keep walking. The ache had settled into his calves and thighs to the point where he was almost comfortable with it. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he pushed himself further up the stairs.

_Every step, every flight, I’m closer. Closer to the emperor. Closer to ending this. Closer to getting back to him._

Kuai Liang had long since lost count of what floor they were on. He didn’t want to think about it much – if something were to disrupt the floors or the connection this building had between the realms, they were all sure to fall to their deaths. Even if they somehow didn’t die from the great height, the spikes at the bottom of this stairwell would be sure to finish the job. He could hear quiet conversing behind him. It sounded like Nightwolf and Jax. They were probably taking up the rear.

_Keep going. You’re going to see him again. Lord Raiden will be so proud of you._

Kuai Liang looked up at the long ropes dangling from the bells atop the tower. They were getting closer. Closer to the top of the tower. If he reached out into the void in the middle of the stairwell, he could almost grab one of the ropes.

“We’re getting close,” he said to the others. “Probably another ten flights or so.”

“Right behind you,” Sonya said, the energy out of her voice. She had clearly been badly hurt by her fall out the window. Kuai Liang hoped she wouldn’t throw herself into any major confrontation. _But it might be inevitable._ Might be. Wasn’t for sure.

The ropes somehow seemed to get more and more frayed as they climbed the last few stories on the stairs. Kuai Liang couldn’t understand it. He would have thought that the further from the bells, the less solid the ropes would be. But it looked like it was exactly the inverse. _There is magic on this place. Nothing about this makes sense._

“This is it. Or at least, this part of it is it,” he said as he neared the top of the platform. “I think we need to go through this floor to get to the observation deck.”

“Let’s go. We don’t have time to waste,” Liu Kang said. Kuai Liang pushed through the doors, emerging onto a long platform that seemed to continue the bell tower out into a long, wide hallway. Kuai Liang could see bells hanging around, with ropes and tethers everywhere. Somehow there were windows showing an outside that looked nothing like the streets of New York City. The moon hung low in the sky, full and the color of a pearl. The glow illuminated everything in the tower.

Including the man standing at the far end. Kuai Liang’s heart almost stopped. He would recognize that conical hat and those robes anywhere. But… how? How was he here?

“Lord Raiden?” he asked hesitantly, stepping forward. “Lord Raiden, is that you?”

Lord Raiden turned and smiled at Kuai Liang. He moved forward, looking at the ninja gently.

“You have done so well,” he said. Kuai Liang suddenly became aware of the fact that he didn’t hear any of the others behind him. Lord Raiden reached him and placed his hands on Kuai Liang’s shoulders. “You have fought bravely, and you will be rewarded for it.”

“I don’t – but we haven’t beaten the emperor yet,” Kuai Liang said. His mind was racing. He couldn’t understand what was happening. Was it really over? With so little fanfare? 

“Your presence here has disrupted his control of the realms,” Lord Raiden said. “Already, this place fluctuates between Earthrealm and Outworld. You have allowed me to return to Earthrealm. Things will be set right.”

“That… is good,” Kuai Liang said. He heard the hesitant note in his voice. Why wouldn’t Lord Raiden talk to him about this? Or talk to the others? Surely he would have said something…

Lord Raiden chuckled warmly. “You seem like you have endured much. Come,” he started to draw his cape around Kuai Liang. “Come with me and receive your reward, Sub-Zero.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Kuai Liang drew on his qi and shot freezing magic directly into Lord Raiden. Around him, the illusion of the bell tower started to weaken. He suddenly heard the voices of the others behind him.

“There he is!” That was Nightwolf.

“Is that – Lord Raiden!” Liu Kang.

“Sub-Zero, what are you doing –”

He didn’t answer Sonya. Instead, he drew back from the now-frozen figure and kicked Lord Raiden with all of his might, sending him flying across the room. As Lord Raiden hit the wall, the ice magic dissipated and he collapsed to the ground. As he rose, he laughed – a low, unpleasant, lurking laugh.

When Lord Raiden turned, his eyes glowed in an unhealthier, off-white. Not the pure blue-white Kuai Liang was used to. This glow looked sallow. For lack of a better word, it looked evil.

“Clever boy,” came the voice. Definitely not Lord Raiden’s. A hissing, unpleasant voice that Kuai Liang had heard before. He felt a shudder of revulsion. He had let this creature touch him as he would have let Lord Raiden. “Tell me,” the voice continued, “what was it that gave it away?”

“He never calls me Sub-Zero,” Kuai Liang said, taking a defensive stance. He could tell that the others had come into the room, but they all still looked confused as to what was going on. Kuai Liang narrowed his gaze. “Why not show them who you really are?”

“If you insist,” the sorcerer said. As the warriors watched, he shrunk in stature, narrowing into a lithe figure with a jet-black ponytail, yellow and black attire, and those same off-white eyes. His smile broke into a cruel grin.

“Shang Tsung,” Liu Kang almost growled. “I should have guessed.”

“But you didn’t, monk,” Shang Tsung said, turning to him. “In many ways, I was quite unlucky it was our little iceslinger here who led you to me.” His gaze glanced back to Kuai Liang. “His scent is on you. The thunder god’s. That is how you knew so quickly, is it not?”

“That is none of your concern,” Kuai Liang said, his voice cold.

“Ah, but it is such an _honor_ to become consort to a god,” Shang Tsung almost purred. “What did he promise you? A lifetime of riches? Power, fortune, fame, everything you could ever dream of if you would only serve him, indulge in his desires? And then he forced you here, to fight for him. Quite a cruel lover if you ask me.”

“You know nothing of him,” Kuai Liang said, his teeth ground together. “And you never will.”

“I know more than you, boy,” Shang Tsung said, his words dripping like poisoned honey. “I have known Lord Raiden for centuries. We have engaged each other more times than you would care to know.” Kuai Liang bristled. Shang Tsung’s laugh was low and malignant. “Oh, not like that, I assure you. You need not worry about me having touched your precious lover in ways you have.”

“You are unholy,” Kuai Liang said. “And you have been a blight on this world for too long.” His mind was racing. They were running out of time. He had to do something to end this. He glanced back to the four warriors standing near the doorframe, all of them still clearly unsure of what to do. He met Liu Kang’s eyes and gave him the smallest of nods.

And then Kuai Liang turned back. “Shang Tsung. I challenge you to mortal kombat.”

The sorcerer grinned and moved into battle stance. Snake style. Of course.

“I accept your challenge,” Shang Tsung said. “Let us dance.”

~~~

“NO!”

“Calm yourself. Brother, calm yourself!” Fujin pressed himself against Raiden, struggling mightily to keep the thunder god away from the vision glass. His hands dug into Raiden’s arms and he braced his legs to push back against Raiden.

“Unhand me! Fujin, I order you to let me go!” Raiden’s voice was at a fever pitch Fujin had never heard before. The static from Raiden was almost unbearable. Fujin knew his brother was trying to force him away.

“I will not until you calm yourself,” Fujin said through gritted teeth, digging his heels into the wood floor of the temple. If Raiden got to the vision glass in this state, if he exerted his influence over mortal kombat, the fallout would be calamitous. “Raiden, stop this! You must think about what you are doing!”

“I – will – save – him,” Raiden’s static crackled with greater intensity. Outside, the storm raged even stronger than before, lightning striking every few seconds and illuminating the inside of the temple with flashing glows. Fujin felt his fingers slipping away from the painful volts. “Damn the consequences and damn the Elder Gods! You will not keep me from him!” Raiden roared. His power surged and Fujin was ejected backward, skidding on the floor.

“No! Raiden!” Fujin yelled, pushing himself up. Raiden neared the glass, hair wild in the – 

Wind.

Fujin channeled everything in him to knock Raiden from his feet, pushing the thunder god across the floor of the temple until he slammed into the opposing wall. Fujin stood, drawing on his own power to press typhoon-force gales against his brother. Raiden’s hands dug into the wood on the floor, puncturing it to create fingerholds. He started to drag himself slowly toward where the vision glass stood.

_I must save him. I must._

~~~

Kuai Liang cried out as Shang Tsung’s kick connected with his back, sending him to the ground. He rolled out of the way, barely avoiding a flaming blast that emerged from the floor he had just been lying on. The screaming noise and shape of the blasts that Shang Tsung commanded reminded him far too much of skulls. He didn’t want to think about where the sorcerer’s power was channeling from.

Kuai Liang kicked himself up, landing a few blows on Shang Tsung’s body and arms. The sorcerer just laughed and slammed a fist into Kuai Liang’s stomach. His muscles contracted and he doubled over, allowing Shang Tsung to connect an open palm to his nose.

Kuai Liang fell to his back, muscle memory alone allowing him to push away before a vicious axe kick would have connected to his face.

_He’s too fast. How can he be so fast? I can’t beat him. I’m going to die. I’m going to die._

~~~

“Raiden, stop! Please stop!” Fujin begged again as Raiden’s fingers broke through the wood planks of the temple floor and he pulled himself along. Despite the force of the wind, which would have stripped the flesh from any mortal creature, Raiden persisted in his careful crawling, dragging himself toward the vision glass. “Raiden, you don’t know what you are doing!”

“He – will – kill – him,” Raiden said through seething breaths. The wind had knocked his hat far into the distance and his long black hair whipped behind him as he took the time to look up at Fujin. The wind god had never seen Raiden like this. “He will kill him, and he will take his soul. You know this, Fujin! I cannot let Shang Tsung win!”

“If you interfere in mortal kombat, the Elder Gods will punish us all!” Fujin yelled over the deafening winds. “They will destroy us! They will give Earthrealm over completely to Shao Kahn! Raiden, please! You have to stop!”

~~~

“Give up,” Shang Tsung said, his heavy boot pressing against Kuai Liang’s throat. Kuai Liang’s hands were on the sorcerer’s shin, trying to remove it and desperate for air. His broken nose was clogged with drying blood and his throat and lungs were on fire. His eyes were blurry – all he could make out was the sinister, looming shape of Shang Tsung above him.

He was alone. As he had hoped, the others took advantage of his fight with Shang Tsung to press on. By the rules of mortal kombat, Shang Tsung was not able to pursue them. Hopefully, they were taking on the emperor right now. But it meant he was going to die alone. 

“It’s over, Sub-Zero,” Shang Tsung said, digging in with the heel of his boot. Kuai Liang gurgled in the back of his throat, tears of pain stinging at his eyes. Shang Tsung leaned down, close enough where Kuai Liang could feel the brimstone on his hot breath. “Your soul will be that much sweeter if you yield it willingly,” he hissed. “ _Give up._ ”

Kuai Liang felt his consciousness fading. He was going to die. He would never see Lord Raiden again. Would never feel his warmth, smell his skin, taste his mouth.

_I’m sorry, Lord Raiden. I’m so sorry._

“If you won’t yield, perhaps you’ll endure some more punishment first,” Shang Tsung said. A noise of agony rose from Kuai Liang’s aching throat as the fire licked at him. “You are powerless before a being of my stature,” Shang Tsung said. The words seemed to be coming from far away, a distant room. Kuai Liang could hardly make them out. “Just as Scorpion did to your brother, I will melt all of the ice in you and char your corpse beyond recognition.”

Ice. From the recesses of Kuai Liang’s fading mind, a sharp memory emerged. Could he manage? His _qi_ was almost depleted. But it had worked once. Kuai Liang dug into Shang Tsung’s calf with the last of his strength and drew on the reserves of power he’d barely known he had. As the grandmaster had done, Shang Tsung took in a sharp breath of pain. Unlike the grandmaster, Shang Tsung fought back. He turned the fire from Kuai Liang’s body to his own, only to let out a cry of dismay as the melting water simply vanished, leaving nothing left.

With Shang Tsung’s leg melted, the pressure on Kuai Liang’s throat eased. He took in a deep, desperate breath and leaned up, grabbing the sorcerer’s waist and channeling his power into Shang Tsung’s body. The ice spread quicker, hastened by Kuai Liang’s desperation.

“No! No, stop!” Shang Tsung pleaded, his limbs moving slower as he tried frantically to push back against Kuai Liang’s magic. The sound of pain faded into nothingness as the ice overtook him. There was nothing more. Only a statue of ice, face contorted in rage and anguish.

Kuai Liang stood. Unlike with the grandmaster, he was going to relish this. He picked up the ice statue. It was much lighter than Shang Tsung had been. With it leaning against him, he stalked back to the door he had entered this place from.

~~~

“Raiden, no! No!” Fujin pleaded as Raiden neared the vision glass. “Please!” The wind wasn’t keeping Raiden back any longer. He reached out and grabbed onto the already cracked stand. With one forceful pull, he broke off the leg of the stand, forcing the vision glass to fall to the floor. It spread out against the floor, then coalesced, rolling away with the wind.

Raiden let go of his hold and Fujin emitted a cry of despair as the wind carried Raiden to the end of the temple where the vision glass now rested. He reached down, placing his hands on the glass.

_I will save you, my boy. My love. I swear it._

As Raiden’s vision faded into an image on the glass, Fujin ended his gusts and ran with all the speed he could muster to the opposite side. He reached down, trying to force Raiden’s hands from the sphere.

“Raiden! _Raiden! Stop!_ ” Fujin begged.

Raiden didn’t hear the words his brother was pleading. He couldn’t see Fujin or feel Fujin’s hands trying to pry his own away.

What he saw, what he heard, was as though he were at the top of the bell tower, looking the thousand feet down to the ground below. He sensed the spikes at the bottom of the stairwell. He heard the whispers of the ropes as they twisted together. And he saw Kuai Liang – his Kuai Liang, carrying a frozen figure.

Shang Tsung.

Kuai had done it. He had defeated the sorcerer. Destroyed him. And now…

Raiden felt a grim satisfaction as Kuai Liang set the sculpture down on the platform. The ninja sat behind it and used his legs to push it over the edge. Like a missile, the ice sculpture picked up more and more speed as it descended. The sound of it shattering against the spikes far below gave Raiden the sense of peace he had hoped for. With adoration, he looked at Kuai Liang – battered, bruised, broken, but alive. He lived. His boy lived.

Fujin fell back against the floor with the exertion of his pulling as Raiden removed his hands from the vision glass.

“Raiden, what have you done?!” Fujin demanded, pulling himself up and grabbing Raiden’s head in his hands. “How could you do this? How could you interfere?”

“I have not interfered,” Raiden said. The calm to his voice gave Fujin pause. He looked back into Raiden’s eyes and saw the same sense of calm.

“What have you done?” Fujin repeated, his tone less panicked but no less concerned.

“I did not have to do anything,” Raiden said. He stood, holding the vision glass in his hands. “Kuai has defeated Shang Tsung. The sorcerer is no more.”

“He –” Fujin could barely speak. Shang Tsung had been a jagged thorn against the sides of everyone involved in mortal kombat for centuries, if not longer. Liu Kang had not destroyed him. The Great Kung Lao had not. But Kuai Liang? “How has he done what the champions have not?” he finally asked, standing shakily.

“I suspect his power is much more than even he knows,” Raiden said, starting to walk back to the center of the chamber. “And you must remember that he was trained as an assassin, not a monk. He does not hold the Shaolin belief that all life is sacred.”

“But still,” Fujin said. He didn’t know what else to say. He was exhausted. He had spent almost all his power trying to keep Raiden from the vision glass. 

After Raiden repaired the cracks in the stand with his touch and placed the sphere back upon it, he turned and seemed to realize Fujin’s state.

“Brother,” he said, his voice filled with concern. He strode over to Fujin and put his arms around the wind god. Fujin’s legs, already weak, buckled. Raiden held him up until he could sink to his own knees and hold Fujin. “Fujin, I am so sorry,” he said, stroking Fujin’s ivory hair. “I lost all control of myself.”

“Yes, you did,” Fujin said, voice faint. “You swore to me that you would not interfere, that you would trust them. And it took every ounce of me to hold you back when you tried to stop Shang Tsung.”

“I am so sorry,” Raiden said again, resting his hand against Fujin’s cheek. Fujin felt hot. He was burning with consumed energy. “Fujin, please forgive me. I… I have never lost my senses like this.”

“I know,” Fujin said, slowly craning his head upward. Raiden’s face was in turmoil. Fujin said simply, “It is because you love him.” Raiden lowered his head. “Do not deny it, Raiden. It could not be more obvious. You love the boy.”

“I do,” Raiden’s voice was barely audible. “Elder Gods help me. I love him, Fujin. And it is making me act in ways I cannot explain. I – I was willing to lose my own divinity to save him.”

“And to sacrifice us all,” Fujin said. He reached up and put his hand on Raiden’s face. “Raiden, you must gain control of yourself. If you do this again, I will not have the power to stop you. You must think of more than just Kuai Liang.”

“I know,” Raiden said. “Please. Please forgive me, brother.”

Fujin sighed. “I will forgive you. If you help me over to see what yet transpires.”

~~~

After he had pushed the ice statue that was once Shang Tsung to its destruction, Kuai Liang moved back into the long hallway. The others had run through as soon as he and Shang Tsung had engaged each other. He had hoped to buy them time. Had hoped he might be able to hold the sorcerer off enough until Liu Kang could engage Shao Kahn. His hands and feet felt numb. His gait was unsteady. He had not expected to be able to defeat Shang Tsung. He had not expected to end him.

And now, what was left of the sorcerer was melting nearly a thousand feet below him.

Kuai Liang pushed through the door, seeing the stairs before him. Unlike the floors and floors of stairs they had climbed through the bell tower, these stairs were elegant: carved out of the same rock he had seen in the lobby. The elevators to his right glowed. The sign above read “OBSERVATION DECK.”

But there was no such thing. Kuai Liang could see the emperor on his throne, sitting in a hall of marble and ebony. Shao Kahn was watching the combatants before him with keen interest. But who were they fighting –

Her. Kuai Liang felt his blood run cold as the woman in the purple leotard floated about the throne room, emitting sonic blasts and glowing balls of energy from her throat. Her hair, an elegant extension of white and black, whipped about her, acting as though it was an appendage of its own. Her beauty was otherworldly and regal. It had to be her. Queen Sindel. Shao Kahn had gotten to her first.

As Kuai Liang moved closer to the steps, he could see that the queen was not as flawless as he first imagined. Her mouth was bleeding and her porcelain skin showed bruises. Across the field, Jax and Nightwolf were coordinating their attacks against her. She swooped in to deliver a blow to Nightwolf, only for him to sidestep and bring his elbow into the small of her back. Jax grabbed onto her legs as she attempted to float away and drove her to the ground. The shriek she emitted nearly froze Kuai Liang in place.

“Hey.” The sharp whisper got his attention. Kuai Liang’s gaze darted over to where Sonya was crouched just outside of the throne room. She motioned for him to join her. “You look like hell,” she whispered.

“I feel worse,” he whispered back, crouching next to her. “Where is Liu Kang?”

“In the wings,” she said, nodding toward the other side of the entry. Kuai Liang looked over and saw the monk waiting patiently. “We figured we’d send in Jax and Nightwolf first to take out Her Nibs. Liu Kang’s got the best chance of defeating the emperor, so we wanted to save his strength.”

“How is it going?” Kuai Liang asked, looking back to the battle.

“Could be better, could be worse,” Sonya said. “She can take a beating, that’s for sure. But I think the tide is turning.”

Sure enough, Queen Sindel was weakening under the combined assault from Jax and Nightwolf. Her fists didn’t seem able to connect as they must have earlier. Kuai Liang saw fresh bruises on Nightwolf’s face and Jax’s chest that hadn’t been there before they left him with Shang Tsung. His gaze looked past the fight to the motionless emperor on his throne.

“Has he tried to intervene at all?” he whispered.

“He hasn’t moved,” Sonya whispered back. “I think he’s just going to let them keep working her over. He’s using her to soften them up.”

“He never cared about her,” Kuai Liang said, his gaze turning back to the beautiful queen who was screaming in rage as she tried and failed to fight off the combined might of Jax and Nightwolf.

“Of course, he didn’t,” Sonya said, shaking her head. “She was a pawn for him. Just like everybody else is.”

A final blow from Nightwolf sent Queen Sindel to the ground. She groaned, pushing herself up before her arms gave out completely. Jax reached a fist back to drive down onto her, but Nightwolf put a hand on his chest. Jax looked at him and Nightwolf spoke something, softly. Jax lowered his fist.

The sound of applause made Kuai Liang jump. Shao Kahn was clapping on his throne. His face was still hidden behind the hideous skull helmet he wore at all times. Sonya looked around Kuai Liang at Liu Kang, giving him a thumbs-up. Liu Kang nodded and stood, rolling his shoulders.

“Congratulations, gentlemen.” The voice was almost as much of a tiger’s growl as it was human speech. The emperor stood and started to walk down the steps of his throne. “You have succeeded past all my forces and now stand before the Emperor of Outworld and Earthrealm,” Shao Kahn said. “But the rules of mortal kombat are clear. Only one may challenge the champion.” His gaze moved from Jax to Nightwolf. “So, who will it be? Which of you wishes to die in defense of Earthrealm? You? Or you?” Shao Kahn stood at least a foot and a half above both men. He loomed over them. Jax and Nightwolf stayed silent.

“Don’t keep me waiting, gentlemen,” Shao Kahn said. “Only one who has made it here may challenge me. So, which of you is it?”

“Neither of them.” Shao Kahn turned and Kuai Liang could see his eyes narrow behind the eyeholes in his helmet. Liu Kang stood in the door of the throne room. The strips from the band around his forehead blew in the hot air that seemed to permeate the entire structure.

“You,” Shao Kahn said, his voice darkening further. “I might have known you would weasel your way here. To send your compatriots to do your dirty work for you.” A grim, mirthless chuckle escaped his mouth as he glanced at Sindel’s prone body. “Perhaps we are more alike than you would care to admit.”

“I am not here to debate morality with you,” Liu Kang said, assuming a fighting pose. “I am here to defeat you on behalf of Earthrealm and send you back to Outworld.”

“A worthy challenge,” Shao Kahn said, stepping to the middle of the throne room and facing Liu Kang. “Very well, monk. You were lucky to defeat me once. Your luck will not hold a second time. And when you are no more, your precious Earthrealm will finally bow to me.” He held up a fist in challenge. “Make your claim, and let us fight,” Shao Kahn said.

Liu Kang brought his hands up as he locked eyes with the emperor. “Shao Kahn,” he said, “I challenge you to mortal kombat.”

“Challenge accepted,” Shao Kahn said with a that same cruel smile. He leaned down and picked up Sindel by the back of her head. “My queen,” he purred in a mockery of affection, “would you do us the honors?”

Sindel’s eyes were unfocused and her voice thick. Her lips parted but no words came out. Shao Kahn’s grip tightened and Kuai Liang could see the queen’s face contort. At last, she was finally able to express a single word.

“Fight.”

Shao Kahn dropped Sindel’s head, letting it fall to the stone ground. He launched himself at Liu Kang with full force, bringing up a knee to impact the monk’s face. But while Shao Kahn had strength, Liu Kang had speed, and he was able to slide under the knee, kicking up and landing his foot against the back of the emperor’s helmet. Liu Kang launched himself off Shao Kahn’s upper back and tumbled gracefully to stand near where Shao Kahn had begun the battle.

“Clever trick,” Shao Kahn said, shaking his head slightly as he turned. “Not that being clever will do you much good.”

Liu Kang launched himself with his trademark yells, bicycling his legs at Shao Kahn and driving the emperor backward. Shao Kahn, irritated, smashed at Liu Kang’s side with his trunk-like arm. Liu Kang was knocked to the ground, but quickly pushed himself back up.

The two combatants circled each other, eyeing each other up. If so much had not been at stake, Kuai Liang would have been fascinated to see how different they and their fighting styles were. Shao Kahn, looming, towering, all muscle and mass, fought with sheer brute force. He could endure most of the strikes against him. His blows did not always land, but when they did, they caused tremendous damage. Liu Kang, shorter, wiry, almost scrawny by comparison, was all speed and a flurry of kicks, punches, and feints. He could never hit with the force that Shao Kahn did, but he could cause an enemy to be worn down over time, eluding all but the quickest of blows.

And so they fought. Had Liu Kang permitted Shao Kahn to hit him with full strength, the fight would have been over almost instantly. What blows Shao Kahn could land were nowhere near as powerful as the emperor was capable of dealing, but he had to sacrifice some might just to be able to hit Liu Kang. Not that Shao Kahn was anywhere near backing down. He weathered the near-constant attacks from Liu Kang without even seeming to react to most of them. The emperor was a mountain of muscle and sinew, hardly moving an inch from any of Liu Kang’s blows.

And then Kuai Liang’s heart almost stopped as Shao Kahn charged Liu Kang at a speed that almost made him dizzy. The spikes on Shao Kahn’s shoulders would have impaled the monk, but Liu Kang managed to slide just to the side, dealing a vicious uppercut as Shao Kahn passed him. The emperor reeled. Kuai Liang felt a sudden pressure in his hand. He looked down. Sonya had grabbed his hand and was squeezing it tighter than he had ever felt someone squeeze his hand before. She looked at him. Her face was as anxious as he felt. He squeezed her hand back and they turned to look back at the fight.

Shao Kahn’s miscalculation allowed Liu Kang to turn the advantage. Instead of being on the defensive, he suddenly started to press his attack. He dealt a series of blows to Shao Kahn’s legs, preventing the emperor from making any quick movements. Liu Kang twisted his body, driving his elbow into Shao Kahn’s gut. The emperor reeled back, allowing Liu Kang to strike him with a blazing flame.

As Kuai Liang watched, Liu Kang’s strength seemed to increase. He landed each blow, deliberately and near-instantly seeming to calculate where he needed to hit to deal the emperor the most damage. Though he couldn’t quite make out Liu Kang’s eyes, Kuai Liang suspected he knew what burned in them. He remembered the words he had spoken to Liu Kang on their way to the tower.

_We still have to live through this. But you have something to fight for. Fight and win so you can get back to Lao._

Kuai Liang recognized the heat and fury in Liu Kang’s strikes. It was the same that he had felt as he battled Shang Tsung. Knowing he had to destroy the sorcerer if he was ever going to see Lord Raiden again. And as Liu Kang’s blows became faster and more precise, Kuai Liang allowed himself to hope for the first time that he _would_ see Lord Raiden again.

Liu Kang kicked up, connecting with Shao Kahn’s jaw. The emperor stumbled backward, leaving himself wide open for Liu Kang’s follow-up attack of multiple strikes and kicks to the chest. Watching the monk, Kuai Liang could see why he was the champion. He flowed like combat was as natural to him as breathing. Like he didn’t even have to think about how to disarm and overpower his opponent.

After Liu Kang landed a powerful kick to his side, Shao Kahn dropped to his hands and knees. A roar emerged from the emperor and he stood. “You will not take this from me!” he bellowed, his voice shaking the very room. As he charged for a final, furious attack, Kuai Liang saw Liu Kang reach down to the loop in his pants. What he pulled out glimmered. Kuai Liang recognized that shape. He had seen it earlier.

The knife Kano had thrown. Liu Kang must have grabbed it when no one was looking. The monk took a defensive pose that shifted at the last second, his fist reaching out to extend to Shao Kahn’s chest.

The noise almost made Kuai Liang faint. Ugly reddish blood started to trickle down Shao Kahn’s chest. The emperor was frozen in place. He looked down at Liu Kang’s fist and back up. A glow began to emit from his eyes and mouth.

“No. No! _NO!_ IT ISN’T FAIR!” The words echoed around the winds whipping through the throne room. The light started to glow brighter and brighter until Kuai Liang couldn’t keep his eyes open to it. Even with his eyes closed, he could still see the intense glow as Shao Kahn’s screams deafened him to everything else. The tower itself began to shake and a horrible thought crossed his mind.

_We’re hundreds of feet in the air. Is this place going to disappear? Are we just going to fall to our deaths after all this?_

Sonya’s hand clutched his even tighter. Despite the pain, he was grateful for the contact and he cringed as the shaking became even wilder. It felt like the tower would collapse at any moment. Kuai Liang sent up a prayer. _Lord Raiden. Please protect us. Please keep us safe. Please let me come back to you. I – I love –_

And then it was over. Kuai Liang slowly raised his head, blinking his eyes. Around him were floor-to-ceiling windows, telescopes, gentle, sloping beams. Soft music played over the loudspeakers. Outside, the storm looked to be lessening. The sky was still black, but the glow from above was weakening.

They had done it. They had fought back the invasion.

Kuai Liang looked to Sonya in disbelief. Her face was as confused as his.

“It’s – it’s over,” she said. She let go of his hand and pushed herself to her feet. Kuai Liang followed, wincing as his aching body moved. Sonya held out an arm to steady him and the two moved to where Liu Kang, Nightwolf, and Jax knelt.

The queen lay on the floor, hands to her face, body curled in a protective position. As Sonya and Kuai Liang arrived near her, she curled further.

“Leave me.” Her voice was deeper than Kuai Liang would have anticipated. From Kitana’s light tones, he thought all Edenian women spoke in such a crystalline manner. “Please leave me. I am weak. I will not strike out at you.”

“Queen Sindel,” Nightwolf said, gently resting a hand on the queen’s shoulder. She flinched and he pulled it away. “We have no desire to harm you. We are here to rescue you. To bring you to safety.”

“I am undeserving of protection,” the queen said, her hands still hiding her face. “I have failed my people. I have failed my husband. The Kahn took complete control of me. I only wish to die and cease knowing of my failures as regnant.”

“Queen Sindel,” Liu Kang tried. “We – we can bring you back to your daughter. Kitana.”

At the mention of Kitana’s name, Sindel’s tense muscles loosened slightly. She cautiously pulled her hands from her face. The bruises, particularly on the left side of her face where Shao Kahn had let her fall against the floor, did not mar her beauty. Her eyes were now bereft of the unsettling glow. The irises were soft and gray.

“You know Kitana.” It was not a question so much as a clarification. “And she lives?”

“She is trying to free Edenia now,” Liu Kang said. “Lord Raiden has sent us to free Earthrealm from Shao Kahn’s rule. He will ensure you are reunited with your daughter.”

“Lord Raiden…” Sindel’s eyes drifted and for a moment she looked very far away. “He – tried to assist us. But the Elder Gods…”

“Queen Sindel,” Jax said, moving closer to her. “You’re very weak. May I carry you out of here?”

Sindel looked to Jax, her eyes focusing again. For the first time, a ghost of a smile played on her lips. “It has been many, many years since anyone has treated me as a lady,” she said. She inclined her head slightly toward Jax. “You may.”

Jax put one arm behind Sindel’s back and the other under her legs, lifting her up. “All right. Let’s get out of here and find out how we’re going to get back to the Sky Temple,” he said, stepping toward the back of the observation deck.

The elevators no longer glowed with the unholy light that had forced them to climb those thrice damned stairs. Kuai Liang reached out and gingerly pressed the down button. The lights above the elevator illuminated, counting numbers as the car rose through the Empire State Building. The doors opened and the six stepped inside. Somehow, words didn’t seem necessary. Nightwolf, the last inside, pressed the button for the lobby. As the elevator descended, the piano music being piped in was quiet and comforting. Kuai Liang found himself listening to the vocals.

_Some folks like to get away, take a holiday from the neighborhood. Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood. But I’m taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River Line. I’m in a New York state of mind._

The elevator opened in a lobby that looked like nothing wrong had ever happened. There was no sign of the explosion – Stryker’s sacrifice – or the damage it had done. Outside, the streets were still empty. It would take time to return Earthrealm to what it was, to restore all the souls. But it would happen. And until then, they would be safe. Kuai Liang felt his shoulders unclenching as he stepped out onto the sidewalk with the others.

“So… what now?” Sonya asked, looking at everyone else. “I mean, I don’t want to sound ungrateful, we all survived. But this does feel a little anticlimactic.”

“We wait for Lord Raiden,” Kuai Liang said. “He and Lord Fujin will bring us back. They must be very busy right now. We can wait.”

“Agreed,” Nightwolf said, nodding. He smiled. “I would thank you all for accepting me as one of you. It has been an honor to fight alongside you to protect Earthrealm.”

“And it has been an honor to fight alongside you, Nightwolf,” Liu Kang said, bowing his head. “I hope that we are able to see your lands, and that this is not the last time we will be friends.”

“I do not mean to alarm any of you.” The words were the first ones Queen Sindel had spoken and drew everyone’s attention. “But… is that one of you?”

Kuai Liang turned his head just in time to see the blur land on his chest, knocking him to the pavement. He cried out, trying to throw off the figure atop him. And froze as he saw a figure just like Cyrax and Sektor. But in indigo armor. With smoke emitting from its chest.

“I am unit LK-7T2 of the Lin Kuei,” the cyborg spoke. “Sub-Zero, you are to be returned to the monastery for processing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELL, that was a marathon. Believe it or not, my outline had me continuing with more of the story from here before the chapter was supposed to wrap up, but there was absolutely no way I could justify writing any more in this chapter. And so we leave on a cliffhanger for the second chapter in a row. Very poor form on my part, but this chapter was already 26 pages long.
> 
> Unfortunately, it’s going to be a little bit of time before the next chapter comes up. I am moving on Saturday the 15th. It’s only across town, but I still have to devote this entire week to packing and getting ready for the move. I also will not have internet until Tuesday the 18th. I will, however, have my computer set up, so my goal is to work on chapter nine over that weekend and upload it on either the 18th or 19th. I also am starting a new job that I’m very excited about, but which means I’ll have less time for writing. My hope is to settle into a once-weekly upload schedule, which should be manageable. Further details as we get there.
> 
> In the meantime, I’d like to extend a huge thank you to everyone who has given kudos or commented so far – the response I’ve gotten has been absolutely overwhelming and I am thrilled to bits. A particular thank you to Jennings, mkqueensky, and seidrlightning, who have been commenting throughout and have been so incredibly encouraging. You guys rock.
> 
> About halfway through the next chapter, we’re going to get back into some of the softer bits and developing out Kuai Liang and Raiden’s relationship, so if that’s what you came for, there’s more of that ahead. Thanks so much for reading and keeping up, guys – see you on the other side of my move!


	9. The Courage of Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! The song I listened to while writing this chapter was “Saturn” by Sleeping at Last, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s). 
> 
> If you have never listened to the song, do yourself a favor and watch this. Not only is the song absolutely gorgeous, but this is one of the most beautiful music videos I’ve ever seen.

“Tomas,” Kuai Liang pleaded with the figure crouched above him. “Tomas, it’s me. It’s Kuai Liang. Please, we were –”

Kuai Liang’s words were cut off by a sharp punch from the cyborg against his mouth.

“You are to be returned to the monastery for processing,” Smoke said again. “Do not resist.”

“Tomas, please!” Kuai Liang said, trying to grab at Smoke’s hands. “Please, you have to remember!” Smoke eluded Kuai Liang’s hands. He was always one of the most skilled at hand-to-hand combat and Kuai Liang was exhausted, aching, and completely depleted of _qi_. He couldn’t have summoned his freezing magic now if his life depended on it.

Which it might.

“Cease resisting!” Smoke demanded, delivering two more hard blows to Kuai Liang’s head. Kuai Liang’s vision swam and he felt dangerously close to blacking out. He didn’t want to hurt Tomas. There had to be a way for him to remember.

“Get off him!” Kuai Liang could barely see, but he knew Liu Kang’s voice. He felt the momentum of the monk into Smoke and heard their tumble and tussle. Unlike Kuai Liang, Liu Kang still had strength left. He could hear fists against metal and forced himself up, blinking.

Liu Kang had knocked Smoke to the ground and the two were trading blows. Fresh blood flowed from Liu Kang’s nose and Smoke was leaking oil.

“Stop! Liu Kang, please!” Kuai Liang begged. “Don’t hurt him! He’s my friend!”

“He’s not your friend now,” Sonya warned Kuai Liang, moving to intercept Smoke’s flailing arms. She managed to grab onto his left arm, twisting it behind his back. Smoke didn’t seem to react other than to double his blows against Liu Kang.

“Stop! _Stop!_ ” Kuai Liang moved forward on unsteady legs, nearly stumbling. Smoke had hit him harder than he had thought. But he had to keep Liu Kang from killing Smoke like they had dispatched Cyrax and Sektor. “Please, I’m begging you! He doesn’t know what he’s doing, he’s been programmed!”

“All the more reason to – ow! – keep him from hurting anybody,” Sonya said, reeling from Smoke headbutting her backward. She twisted his arm harder and was soon joined by Nightwolf, who reached for Smoke’s other arm. A few desperate grabs later, both of Smoke’s limbs were pinned back. He tried kicking up with his legs, but Liu Kang was undeterred, landing blow after blow on the cyborg’s torso and head.

“Liu Kang, please!” Kuai Liang said, grabbing onto the monk’s shoulder. “Please, just let me talk to him!”

“He won’t stop fighting!” Liu Kang said through gritted teeth. “If we can disarm him, knock him out, there might be a –”

If Liu Kang said anything further, Kuai Liang couldn’t hear it. He couldn’t hear anything. He dropped to his knees, clasping his hands against his ears. The sonic wave overwhelming him sounded like the shrieking of bats being amplified over and over and over again until he was unable to even think of anything other than the sound. It reverberated through his entire being, shook his mind loose from where it was moored, paralyzed him, ripped all memory and knowledge and understanding from his being –

And then it was over. Kuai Liang managed to look up. Liu Kang and Sonya and Nightwolf were similarly blinking and pushing themselves up from where they were. Smoke was completely prone on the ground. The sonic waves seemed to have disabled him.

“I apologize for that unpleasantness.” The voice was husky and feminine. Queen Sindel. Kuai Liang looked back. Jax was staring at the queen in his arms with shock. He seemed to have been spared the worst of the noise. “But I thought this the only way to disable that… thing. If I had warned you, it might have been able to resist in some way.”

Kuai Liang turned back to Smoke. He was still prone. Sonya moved to pull him up and grabbed onto his arm again. Nightwolf knelt next to her, grabbing Smoke’s other arm.

“All right. You want to talk to him, talk to him,” Sonya said.

Kuai Liang moved forward, putting his hands on Smoke’s shoulders and gently shaking. There was no response at first, then the cyborg jolted. He started to strain against the arms holding him, but clearly had been sapped of much of his strength.

“Tomas,” Kuai Liang said. “Tomas, please.”

“I am unit LK-7T2, codename Smoke,” Smoke said, his voice harsh. “You are to be returned to the monastery for –”

“No, Tomas. Listen to me,” Kuai Liang said. “It’s me. Kuai Liang. We were trying to escape. You were shot with an arrow. You –”

“I have a mission to return you to the monastery for processing,” Smoke said, straining against his captors. “You will be integrated and join with the other cyborgs.”

“Please,” Kuai Liang said to Smoke, his voice raw and desperate. “Please, just listen to me. Your name is not unit LK… whatever the numbers were. It’s not Smoke. Your name is Tomas Vrbada. You were born in Czechia. You joined the Lin Kuei when you were seven. A year after me. You were my friend. We grew up together. We trained together. I told you how homesick I was and how much I missed my mother. You told me how you didn’t remember your parents, how everything was a blur before you came to the Lin Kuei. You love fireflies and swimming and you can eat more rice than any human being I’ve ever known. When you were nine, you broke your arm and had to wear it tied to your chest for an entire summer. You have gray hair and gray eyes and your smile lights up when you see a young deer with its mother.” Kuai Liang hadn’t even realized the tears were coming until his vision became blurry and hot. He closed his eyes. “The last words I said to you were a promise that I would return and I wouldn’t let you live like this. That I would find a way to save you.” His shoulders started to shake.

“Please, Tomas,” Kuai Liang begged. “Please don’t leave me. I’ve lost everybody. I lost my brother, I lost my parents, I lost my clan. You’re the only one from my old life who I still have. I can’t lose you, too. Not like this. Please. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you. Please don’t leave me. Please.” Kuai Liang’s head lowered and his upper body wracked with sobs. He could barely manage whispering, “Please. Please. Please.”

The abandoned streets were silent except for the quiet sobs from Kuai Liang. Sonya and Nightwolf exchanged a look of concern from where they held Smoke’s arms. The cyborg was silent. His struggling had stopped.

“Kuai?” The voice was nearly inaudible but it made Kuai Liang’s head snap up to attention. He quickly wiped his face and moved forward.

“Tomas?” he asked, barely daring to hope.

“Kuai… where are we?” The voice was still partially distorted, but the cadence sounded much more human than before. “I don’t… I don’t remember.” Smoke was slack in Sonya and Nightwolf’s arms.

“It’s you,” Kuai Liang said, his heart racing. “It’s you, isn’t it?”

“Of course, I…” suddenly, Smoke’s gaze drifted downward. The cyborg let out a sound of anguish as he gazed on his own body. “No – no, no, please.” He tried to back away from the sight but collided with the two warriors holding his arms. He turned, attempting to pull himself loose, but Sonya and Nightwolf held strong. “Kuai – Kuai, please. Please help me.” Smoke’s voice became desperate. 

“Let him go.” Kuai Liang’s voice was harsher than the others had heard. Sonya gave him a hard look.

“You’d better be damn sure this isn’t a trick,” she said.

“It’s not a trick, _let him go_!” Kuai Liang’s voice was raised.

Sonya looked unconvinced but loosened her grip on Smoke’s arm. Nightwolf followed suit. Smoke moved forward, putting his arms around Kuai Liang’s chest and burying his helmet against Kuai Liang’s neck.

Kuai Liang embraced Smoke, squinting his eyes shut. “I’m sorry, Tomas,” he whispered. “Please forgive me. I didn’t want to leave you, you know I didn’t. Please, I’m so sorry.”

“It was my fault,” Smoke murmured back. “I should have known there would be an ambush. I should have known. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I put you through this. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Kuai Liang drew back and put his hands on the sides of Smoke’s helmet, drawing him up and looking in the area where he suspected Tomas saw from. “We are going to find a way to undo this,” he said. “Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin can help us. We’ll get you back the way you were. I promise.”

Smoke said nothing for a long moment. He didn’t have an expression for Kuai Liang to read, but Kuai Liang could tell he was hesitant. At last, he finally asked, “What if they can’t? What if I’m stuck like this forever? I don’t want to be a machine. Kuai, I don’t…”

“You won’t be,” Kuai Liang said, taking one of Smoke’s hands in both of his own. He leaned in close. “I swear, if there is a way to help you, to remove you from this, we will find it. There has to be a way.”

Smoke seemed to suddenly realize the others were there. He looked around, unsure and like he was expecting strikes to come at any moment.

“It’s fine,” Kuai Liang said, trying to reassure Smoke. He put a gentle hand on the cyborg’s shoulder. “They’re friends. We just… we had to beat back an invasion from Outworld. They’re friends.”

“I’m sorry,” Smoke said, looking in the direction of the other warriors. “I… it has been some time since I was fully in control of my own faculties.”

“You have a mean right hook,” Liu Kang said, rubbing a fresh bruise on his cheek. Smoke looked down. Liu Kang knelt before him and tried to give the cyborg a smile. “Don’t be ashamed,” he said. “If Sub-Zero trusts you, I will as well.”

“We’ve all had rough spots. Things we wish we could do over or take back,” Jax said, moving forward and still carrying Sindel in his arms. “Things will be made right, you’ll see.”

As if on cue from Jax’s statement, Kuai Liang noticed a faint yellow glow around the area where they were kneeling. _Lord Raiden._ His heart soared. It was over. They were going back. He would see Lord Raiden again.

“That looks like our ticket out of here,” Sonya said. The glow got brighter and brighter until Kuai Liang had to shut his eyes against it. He felt the air shift and change, from the directed, focused wind that carved through the city streets to a mellower, humid breeze that almost felt like a caress against his raw soul.

Kuai Liang felt the light dimming and opened his eyes. They were in the Sky Temple. It looked like nothing had happened since they’d left. Fujin and Raiden were waiting for them, a wide grin on Fujin’s face and a smile of approval on Raiden’s. Kuai Liang felt his heart spasm at the sight of Lord Raiden again. He put his hands under Smoke’s arms and helped him up. Around them, the others were standing, facing the gods.

“My warriors.” Raiden’s voice was full of pride. “You have succeeded beyond my wildest dreams. You have defeated the emperor, you have fought back against the invasion, you have… survived.” Kuai Liang couldn’t be sure, but he felt Raiden was looking in his direction as he said the last word with slightly more emphasis than the others. “I could not be prouder of every one of you.”

“You must be exhausted,” Fujin said. “Your chambers are ready for you, if you wish to rest. Food awaits you there. If you have need of either Lord Raiden or myself, you need only ask.”

“Where –” Kuai Liang heard Liu Kang hesitate before he committed to asking the question. “Where is Lao?”

“In his chambers,” Fujin said gently. “He lives, though he has been resting for some time. If you wish, I will bring you to him.”

“Please,” Liu Kang said, his voice catching.

“Of course,” Fujin said, beginning to walk toward the corridor the small chambers were in. “If any of you wish to simply rest, please follow me.”

Sonya and Nightwolf began to follow Fujin out of the room. Jax gently set Queen Sindel down on her feet and bowed his head. She inclined hers in return. Jax also turned and began to walk from the chamber.

“Lord Raiden,” Sindel said, bowing her head to the thunder god. “It does my soul good to see you again.”

“Queen Sindel,” Raiden said, returning her bow. “I am relieved and glad to see you alive once more. You have… been gone many years.”

“I feared as much,” Sindel said. An aching weariness had settled into her voice. Kuai Liang couldn’t imagine what a torment it was to be dead for so long yet have her soul unable to rest. Sindel raised her head and looked at Raiden. “Lord Raiden, please,” she said, “please, may I be reunited with my daughter?”

“Of course,” Raiden said, smiling kindly at her. “I have sent word ahead to the princess. She is eagerly awaiting your arrival. I will send you to her now.”

“I thank you most ardently,” Sindel said. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her shoulders. With a soft yellow shimmer surrounding her, the queen began to fade from view. Then she was gone.

“Will she be all right?” Kuai Liang found himself asking.

“She is alive and free from Shao Kahn’s treachery,” Raiden said. “That alone makes her lot far superior to what it was. As to whether she will ever be whole again, that is far more difficult to say. I hope with my entire being that she will. If any creature in all the realms has suffered and borne more than Queen Sindel, I do not know who it is.”

Kuai Liang felt his throat grow hot. He remembered the pain in Sindel’s voice as she lay on the observation deck floor. _I only wish to die and cease knowing of my failures._ He hoped her reunion with Princess Kitana would be a happy one.

Raiden began striding over toward Kuai Liang. The ninja’s breath caught in his throat. He was ready for this. Ready for –

“You must be Tomas.” Kuai Liang’s heart stuttered. Tomas had been standing next to him the entire time. Seeing Lord Raiden again had put virtually everything else – even his best friend – out of his mind. Raiden was smiling down at Smoke.

“Lord Raiden,” Smoke said, taking a knee in deference. “Please excuse me for the way I appear before you. I – I did not wish for…”

“Please, rise,” Raiden said, leaning down and placing a hand gently on Smoke’s armor. Smoke hesitantly, unsteadily rose. Raiden’s calm smile did not waver. “Kuai Liang has told me much of you. Of how important you are to him.”

Smoke’s helmet moved in Kuai Liang’s direction and Kuai Liang gave him what he hoped was an encouraging smile. Smoke turned his gaze back to Raiden. “He is… very important to me as well,” he said quietly.

“You two have endured much,” Raiden said. He placed his free hand on Smoke’s other shoulder. “I am certain that you wish to be removed from this suit?”

“Yes. Yes, I – but I’m not sure if I can,” Smoke said hesitantly. “I don’t… I don’t know how much of… me is left.”

“I was able to use my _qi_ on Cyrax and Sektor,” Kuai Liang said. “They were frozen. I don’t believe it is possible for that to happen if there is only a machine.”

Smoke’s posture sagged slightly less.

“Come,” Raiden said, putting an arm around Smoke. “I will see what, if anything, can be done.” He looked to Kuai Liang. “You should rest,” he said. “I will send for you when we know for sure.”

Kuai Liang felt like a cold hand had gripped his heart. He had hoped for a welcoming that would fit with his desire, his need. He had wanted Lord Raiden to embrace him, to hold him, to promise they wouldn’t be apart. But Lord Raiden was being… professional. As though he were speaking to someone who had just returned from a routine scouting mission. Kuai Liang nodded faintly and watched as light surrounded Lord Raiden and Smoke.

When they were gone, he pressed his palms to his eyes, gritting his teeth and trying to push back the tears through sheer will.

“It’s true, then?”

Kuai Liang whipped around. Nightwolf stood in the doorway, watching.

“What – what’s true?” Kuai Liang tried to swallow the threat of emotion in his voice.

“What Shang Tsung said,” Nightwolf said, moving into the room. “You and Lord Raiden really are lovers, aren’t you?”

Kuai Liang found himself unable to reply. He barely inclined his head up and down. “At least, we were. I…”

Nightwolf placed a hand on Kuai Liang’s shoulder. His eyes, which Kuai Liang had never looked directly in before, were kind. “He is making sure your friend is safe,” he said gently. “The gods are difficult to understand sometimes. They do not react like we do. And he was right. You should rest.”

Kuai Liang nodded, though his face was still riddled with doubt.

“Come on,” Nightwolf said, putting an arm around Kuai Liang and starting to lead him from the room. “You’ll feel better after you change and eat something.”

~~~

Down the hall from where Kuai Liang and Nightwolf were conversing, Fujin opened a door. Liu Kang hesitated at the entrance. Kung Lao lay in bed, chest rising and falling.

“Is he badly hurt?” Liu Kang asked quietly.

“His injuries have mended, though the pain will last for some time,” Fujin said, matching Liu Kang’s tone. “You may wait here, if you wish.”

“Please,” Liu Kang said. Fujin nodded and held the door open for him. After Liu Kang stepped in, Fujin closed it to give the two some privacy.

Liu Kang walked gingerly to the bed. He knelt by it and cautiously took one of Kung Lao’s hands in his. Lao’s breathing was steady, which eased some of Liu Kang’s guilt.

Liu Kang closed his eyes. “I don’t know if you can hear me,” he said, voice quiet. “There are some things I have to say to you that I don’t know if I would have the courage to if you were awake.”

He took in a small, shaky breath. “Lao, you are my best friend,” he said. “You are my oldest, best friend. There is nobody who I care for more in the world. When I saw you so hurt, it was like part of me was ripped out.” He paused. “I was willing to do anything to keep you safe. I would have done anything.”

Liu Kang’s eyelids pressed together harder, an expression of anguish resting on his face. “All I could think about was if you died. What I would do if you died. I couldn’t bear it. It took every bit of me to keep going. Because you’ve always been there. You’ve always been there with me, back to my earliest memories. I don’t have any memories before you. It’s like my life started when I knew you.”

Liu Kang gently squeezed Kung Lao’s hand. “I’ve… felt this way for some time,” he said, voice quieter. “I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t know what you would say. You’re always in my thoughts, always on my mind. I… have dreams about you. Dreams that are so vivid and warm that I don’t want to wake. When you smile, it makes me feel like I can do anything. When I touch you, my skin feels like it’s on fire. I… love you. And I don’t want you to hate me. Please don’t hate me, Lao. Please don’t hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.”

The words startled Liu Kang so much he fell backward. His breathing came quick and sharp. “How – how much of that did you hear?” he asked.

“I’ve been awake since you came in the room,” Kung Lao said, turning his head. It had been a few days since he had shaved his head and the prickly hairs that were starting to grow in gave him the appearance of hair for the first time in as long as Liu Kang could remember. “I heard everything you said.”

Liu Kang felt like he didn’t know whether to laugh, scream, or cry. Kung Lao must have seen the look on his face.

“Liu, I must be honest with you,” he finally said. “I do not feel the same way as you.” Liu Kang lowered his head. “I wasn’t finished,” Kung Lao said. Liu Kang looked up and Kung Lao could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

Kung Lao sighed. “I… have desired another for a long time,” he said. “But it has become clearer and clearer that he cannot return my feelings.” Liu Kang squeezed his hand gently and Kung Lao gave a small smile and squeezed it back. “I do not have these feelings for you now,” he said. “But I am not willing to say that they could not grow in the future.”

“What would you ask of me?” Liu Kang asked, voice barely above a whisper. “I’ll do anything for you, Lao. I’ll bring you the sun and the moon. I’ll capture the winds. I would do anything.”

Kung Lao started to ease onto his side so he could face Liu Kang better. Liu Kang could tell the effort was still painful for him and his heart ached. Once Kung Lao was reclining on his side, he gently patted the bed next to him.

“Lie with me,” he said.

Liu Kang slowly climbed into bed, lying next to Kung Lao. He reached up and put a hand on Lao’s face, staring into his intense eyes. Kung Lao again gave a small smile.

“I’ve spent my life trying to be better than you,” he said. “I was always so envious of you. Everything just came so easily to you.”

“I worked for it,” Liu Kang protested.

“You did. You worked very, very hard,” Kung Lao acknowledged. “But I did as well. And it never felt like I had the power or the prestige or the honor that you did.” He let out a breath through his nose. “I could never understand why you did not respond in kind when I would deliberately try to aggravate you. I felt like if I could get you to snap back, it would prove you were human and not just some perfect being who never got frustrated or angry or upset or… showed any emotion at all.”

“I… have shown emotion,” Liu Kang said. His eyes looked wounded. “Lao, I never knew you thought this of me.”

Kung Lao was quiet for a long moment. “I have been very uncharitable to you,” he admitted at last. “I suspect that our rivalry was entirely one-sided.”

“I never felt like you were my rival,” Liu Kang said. He rested his hand on Kung Lao’s face. “You have always been my best friend.”

“And you want me to be more than that,” Kung Lao said.

Liu Kang swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded.

“That sort of thing will have to grow with time,” Kung Lao said. “Your feelings for me did not spring up overnight. And mine for you, if they grow, will not either.”

“We _have_ time,” Liu Kang said, reaching with his other hand to take Kung Lao’s hand. He gently squeezed it. “There is so much time left now. Will you please give me a chance, at least?”

Kung Lao gave a small smile. “I suppose that is only fair,” he said. “Though it seems our first order of business is not romance but restoring the monastery.”

“That will be an undertaking.” Liu Kang seemed to suddenly realize the monumental task ahead of them. “All the masters, the temple…” he closed his eyes. “I still can see it. The carnage.”

“As can I,” Kung Lao said, squeezing Liu Kang’s hand back. “But the Shaolin order has survived. So long as we live, we can rebuild. We can bring in new students to the order. We can train them to continue the beliefs.”

Liu Kang opened his eyes, seeing the look in Kung Lao’s. “Would you rebuild the order… with me?” he asked.

Kung Lao gently brought Liu Kang’s hand to his mouth, kissing it. “Always,” he said.

~~~

Kuai Liang sat on the bed in his room, his tattered, ruined vest in his hands. It had barely been hanging on by the time Shao Kahn had been defeated. The burn and blast marks made it appear more black than blue. He folded it anyway and placed it near his bed. Nothing went to waste in the monastery. When a garment was damaged, it could be used to patch a window in winter – or as a cleaning rag, if it was shredded enough. Kuai Liang stood and walked to the basin and the mirror that stood behind it.

He barely recognized the face staring back at him. He had a black eye and split lip from Tomas punching him. His nose had been broken in his fight with Shang Tsung. The Shokan and the beast in the tower lobby had left bruises across much of his chest, back, and arms. No wonder Lord Raiden had reacted the way he did. Kuai Liang looked repulsive.

He sighed and started the water, which poured into the basin at a pleasantly warm temperature. Kuai Liang lifted a cloth and let it soak into the water. He would feel much better after this, but he knew it would be uncomfortable. He brought the wet rag to his face and winced as it touched an open wound. He started to clean his face, carefully so as to cause himself as little pain as possible. The water in the basin was a light pink by the time he finished.

Kuai Liang left the cloth in the basin and picked up another, soaking it in the warm, flowing water. He brought it to his chest and scrubbed away the ash and soot. He gritted his teeth every time the rag passed over his burns and made them sting again. The water in the basin became a dusky rose. _Blood and ash._

Kuai Liang looked back up into the mirror. He looked better, though his injuries were still bad. He touched his eye gingerly, wincing. Nothing to do about that or the lip. They were going to have to heal on their own. But the nose. He’d had his nose broken before. The worst part wasn’t breaking it in the first place, it was the healing process after. And he had no _qi_ left after his confrontation with Shang Tsung. That fight had taken everything out of him. He sighed, knowing what had to be done.

Kuai Liang picked up a third cloth, soaking it in the water to get it as warm as possible. He brought the cloth to his face, covering his nose and mouth. His fingers carefully rested around his broken nose. Kuai Liang took in and let out a few small breaths through his mouth, trying to ready himself. This was going to hurt. He braced himself and placed his free hand over his mouth, pressing against it as hard as he could.

A sickening crack could be heard from outside Kuai Liang’s room, followed by the muffled noise of extreme pain. Inside his room, Kuai Liang held the cloth against his nose, rebroken into place. Fresh blood coursed from his nose and hot tears stung at his eyes as he tried to keep his screaming as muffled as he could.

“What has happened?!” The demand caught him off-guard and he turned. Raiden’s eyes widened and he was at Kuai Liang’s side before Kuai Liang could even blink. Raiden put his hand on Kuai Liang’s, bringing it and the cloth away from his face. He let a small noise of agony as he saw the blood, mixed fresh red and dried black, spilling from his nose. “My boy… Kuai… what has – who did this?” Raiden’s voice was hot and full of emotion. Kuai Liang shook his head. He was almost in too much pain to talk.

“Kuai, no. No, I can fix this,” Raiden said. He placed his hands on Kuai Liang’s face and the ninja felt the energy coursing through him, sealing his nose into place, mending his lip, clearing up the countless abrasions and bruises he had. The pain wasn’t gone, but it had settled into a dull ache instead of the sharp agony he had been experiencing.

“I did it,” he finally said when he was able to speak. He wiped the last blood from his nose. “I had to. It’s impossible to sleep with a broken nose.”

“Oh, Kuai…” Raiden said, his voice full of sudden sadness. When Kuai Liang looked up, the expression on Raiden’s face almost made his heart break. Raiden drew him into a tight embrace, hands clutching desperately at him. “Kuai, you know I can heal your wounds. We are in my domain, this is where my power is strongest,” Raiden said. “Why would you not let me do this?”

“I…” Kuai Liang hesitated. He hardly knew what to say. _I was scared to ask._ But he wasn’t. _I was afraid of what you might say._ Closer. _I thought you no longer cared for me that way._ He was circling around it.

“Kuai?” Raiden’s voice was almost pleading. Kuai Liang realized he was staring at nothing and looked up again. Raiden’s face was full of pain. Kuai Liang couldn’t bring himself to add to it. But Raiden would know if he were to lie.

“I… have done this before,” he said slowly. “I am used to having to tend my wounds after a mission. And you were already helping me with Tomas. I… should not take up this much of your time. I do not want to be a burden to you, Lord Raiden.”

Raiden looked as though Kuai Liang had struck him. “You are _not_ and _never will be_ a burden to me,” he said, gripping Kuai Liang’s shoulders. His voice was impassioned. “Every second you were gone, I ached for you. I was willing to sacrifice my divinity and be cast into Netherrealm to protect you when you fought Shang Tsung. Fujin had to physically restrain me from doing so. I…” Raiden closed his eyes. He seemed to be trying to get his emotions under control.

“You are dearer to me than anything else in Earthrealm,” Raiden finally said, eyes still closed. “There is nothing I would not do for you. You have awoken feelings and emotions in me I long thought dead. You have shown me so much in our brief time together. Please, Kuai… you must understand what I am trying to tell you.” He opened his eyes, looking back to Kuai Liang. “To hear you say you might be a burden to me brings me more pain than you can imagine,” he said. “I would never think this of you. Please, banish this from your mind. I cannot bear to imagine you thinking this of me.”

Kuai Liang felt a flush in his cheeks as Raiden spoke so fervently. His heart, already beating quicker at the close contact and feeling Lord Raiden next to him again, threatened to give out as Raiden spoke his passion. Kuai Liang put his hands to Raiden’s face and leaned up, crushing his lips against Raiden’s desperately. Raiden returned the kiss with equal fervor, the sizzle and snap of electricity rising in him as he tasted Kuai Liang again. 

Time fell into meaninglessness. For what could have been minutes, hours, days, they stayed connected to each other, neither one daring to open his eyes or pull away from his lover or say anything to break the power of their kiss. Quiet whimpers in the back of Kuai Liang’s throat were the only noise as the heat of their kiss overtook them both.

Eventually the passion of their kiss faded into softness. They no longer pressed their faces together with determined intent but shared gentle kisses, each one slow and sweet and deliberate. Kuai Liang felt like he might pass out, but he could not bring himself to stop kissing Lord Raiden. His heart continued to thrum at rapid fire. If this was not love, he didn’t know what could be.

Their last kiss slowly faded as their lips parted. Raiden rested his forehead against Kuai Liang’s, his hat tipping back. He spoke, low, “I wanted to do this to you as soon as you returned to the temple. But I… did not know if you would resist this in front of your compatriots. I did not wish to shame you.”

“Nothing about this is shameful to me, Lord Raiden,” Kuai Liang said, softly running the backs of his fingers against Raiden’s cheek. “I crave being near you whenever we are apart. I have felt that ever since the first night we were together. My body and soul have ached for you. I had to live so I could get back to you.”

Raiden took in a shuddering breath. This boy would be the end of him yet. And he wanted nothing more.

“I would have you come with me,” Raiden said quietly. “Fujin and I have managed to extract Tomas from his prison. But in doing so, we have learned something of him. Something that he will need to tell you.”

Kuai Liang looked up at Raiden with concern. “Is he damaged in some way?” he asked.

“Yes… and no,” Raiden said, hesitating. “It is difficult for me to explain. He should tell you himself.”

Kuai Liang nodded and reached for a long shirt, pulling it over his head. When he finished, he nervously licked his lips. “I’m ready,” he said quietly.

Before he realized it, he was in Lord Raiden’s chambers. They looked virtually identical to the night he had worshipped Lord Raiden here, though the sky was not quite so dark as it had been. As his gaze scanned the room, his heart almost stopped when he saw his friend kneeling at the tea service table, gently holding his hands above a steaming cup.

“Tomas!” he cried, joy flooding through him. Tomas looked up and smiled – a true, genuine smile – before coming to his feet. The two met halfway between each other, embracing tightly. Kuai Liang squinted his eyes together as he held Tomas close, not daring to let him go. “I was so scared,” he admitted. “I didn’t know what they had done to you. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry – I should have insisted you come with me. I…”

“Shhh, it’s all right,” Tomas said, his voice softer than Kuai Liang had heard. “I… am whole once again. I know now. I know who I am.”

Kuai Liang drew back, the expression on his face a mixture of concern and confusion. “I don’t understand,” he said.

Tomas’s face was at peace. He reached up and gently placed a hand on Kuai Liang’s face. “Come with me,” he said, taking Kuai Liang’s hand and bringing him over to the bed – the only real seating in the room. Tomas sat on the end of the bed. Kuai Liang hesitated before taking a seat next to him.

“What has happened?” Kuai Liang asked, dreading the answer.

“When the Lin Kuei embodied me into the suit, they had to… do something to my mind,” Tomas said. “I don’t know exactly what it was. But I think they had to store my memories somewhere. Probably where my memories from before I joined the clan were. And when some memories broke free, when you helped me recover myself, I think all the others started to flow out as well.”

“What do you remember?” Kuai Liang asked.

Tomas was quiet for a moment. “This is not a happy tale, just so you are warned,” he said. “But it is what happened to me. How I gained my powers. Why the Lin Kuei found me and recruited me in the first place.”

Kuai Liang nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He reached over, putting his hand on Tomas’s. Tomas looked down and smiled, interlocking his fingers with Kuai Liang’s. They had grasped hands before many times, during training or on a mission, but always with the intent of moving, of helping each other. They had never engaged in this sort of intimate gesture. Tomas’s hand felt warm and dry, his fingers less callused than Kuai Liang remembered.

“I will hear it,” Kuai Liang said.

Tomas remained quiet, his expression difficult to read. It appeared that he was trying to figure out where to begin. At last, he looked up and met Kuai Liang’s eyes.

“I was born in Prague,” he said. “My parents were kind. I had a good life with them. And with my siblings.” Kuai Liang was quiet. Tomas had never expressed any memories of his past before joining the Lin Kuei. “We lived in a small town on the western outskirts of the city,” he said. “My parents thought it was safer for us there than in downtown. I could walk to and from school. Nobody thought anything could happen there.”

Tomas looked down. Kuai Liang could tell there was something he was trying to fight back and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Tomas looked up with a small smile and squeezed his hand back.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “It is hard to think about.”

“You don’t have to tell this to me now if you are feeling –”

“No,” Tomas gently interrupted, shaking his head. “You must know.”

Kuai Liang tightened his grip on Tomas’s hand and Tomas lowered his head, his long silvery locks shielding much of his face.

“I was seven when I was taken,” he said quietly. “I was three blocks from my home. The car stopped by me and the people inside got out and grabbed me. I was screaming for my mother and father. It happened so fast. They put a bag over my head, tied my hands. I was terrified. I didn’t know what was happening. None of them spoke to me. They brought me to a chamber somewhere underground. I was stripped naked. My head shaved. They bathed me in oils and wrapped a tunic around me. I tried to fight, but they just restrained me. There were so many of them. I thought if I stopped resisting, if I just let them do what they were going to do, they would let me go.”

“Tomas…” Kuai Liang couldn’t stand to hear the pain in his friend’s voice.

Tomas didn’t respond. As though it was someone else speaking for him, he continued. “I was brought into a deeper chamber, further down in the earth. They were chanting. I… don’t know what language. They pulled me along. I could see the torches they were holding. Their voices were… it was horrible.” He shook his head and took in a shuddering breath. “They laid me on the slab and poured more oils over me. Nobody explained what was happening. And then, they… lit me ablaze.”

Kuai Liang let out a small noise of dismay, putting his free hand to his mouth. He didn’t know who could do this to a child – and he had no idea how much Tomas had suffered. Tomas didn’t seem to react to Kuai Liang’s horror.

“How did you survive?” Kuai Liang finally managed to ask.

Tomas looked up, and for the first time, Kuai Liang could see the swirls of smoke in his irises.

“I didn’t.”

A chill overtook Kuai Liang. He found himself unable to stop staring at Tomas – his kind face, his gentle, sad smile, the eyes that he had looked into the night they lay together under the stars and hesitatingly, gently touched each other for the first and only time.

“What?” His voice was barely audible.

“I died, Kuai,” Tomas said, his voice somber. “I was a boy, surrounded by adults. There was no possibility I would have escaped. They knew that. I – don’t remember much of actually being on fire. Of being their sacrifice. That is… for the best, I think. But I do remember what happened next.”

Tomas closed his eyes and took in a deep breath through his nose. “When I died, when I was finally reduced to ash and smoke, my anguish must have reached out into the universe somehow. Something about the unfairness of it all, the rage and pain and desperation and fear… it changed me.” When he opened his eyes, Kuai Liang startled. The whites and irises and pupils were gone, replaced entirely with churning gray smoke.

“I was given the power to destroy my killers,” Tomas said, his voice lower and deeper than before. “I was able to snuff them out, to end them. Their hideous cult. I swam among them, choking them and tearing them apart. And I was glad for it. I was glad to make them die.” He closed his eyes again, his muscles unclenching. When he opened his eyes again, they were as before.

“And then, somehow, I returned to what I was before,” he said. “I was still a child. I still looked like a human. But I remembered nothing. I awoke outside the cavern. I knew some of the powers I possessed, I… could make use of some of them. I turned to petty thievery. Just enough to let me survive. It wasn’t long after that when the Lin Kuei found me.” He smiled. “When I met you.”

Kuai Liang hardly knew what to say. He felt his mouth open slightly, then close again.

“Of everyone I have known in my life since I changed,” Tomas continued, “you are the only one who has shown me genuine kindness. You are the only one who has been my friend. You are the only one I knew I could trust and rely on.” He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Kuai Liang’s and putting his hand on Kuai Liang’s face. “If…” he hesitated. “If we had been allowed,” he continued, “I would have…” he was only inches from Kuai Liang’s mouth.

But he seemed to sense Kuai Liang’s hesitation. Tomas opened his eyes and Kuai Liang could see the sadness and regret in them. Tomas swallowed and withdrew from Kuai Liang’s face.

“But we could not,” Tomas finally said. “And if there is one regret I have in how my life has gone, it is that we could not love each other.”

Kuai Liang leaned in and brought his arms around Tomas, holding his friend close. He closed his eyes, feeling Tomas shudder in relief and return his embrace. Kuai Liang kissed Tomas’s cheek and murmured to him, “You were my only comfort. My sanity. If it were not for you, I might not have survived the clan. You will always be my best friend.”

Tomas gripped Kuai Liang harder. “And you mine,” he said, his voice raw with emotion. “I… I am not human anymore, Kuai. I haven’t been for the entire time you have known me. I was afraid you might think of me as a monster.”

“Never,” Kuai Liang said, stroking the back of Tomas’s head. “As long as you need me, I will be there for you.”

“Thank you,” Tomas barely managed to get the words out. Kuai Liang could feel emotions coursing through his friend. He shut his eyes tightly, hating how much Tomas had suffered, how much he had endured. _If only I could take the pain from him._ He pulled back from their embrace, smiling slightly.

“So, if you are no longer human, then what are you?” he asked, trying to distract Tomas from his emotional turmoil.

The ploy seemed to work. Tomas managed to return the smile. “I am an enenra,” he said. “A being of smoke and vapor.” Tomas held up his arm. His fingertips slowly seemed to start steaming. As Kuai Liang watched, they began to dissolve into smoke, streaming away from Tomas’s body. Kuai Liang couldn’t tear his eyes away as Tomas’s body began to evaporate before him. The process didn’t seem painful; Tomas’s small smile was unaltered until his face and head, too, were gone. 

The smoke coalesced around Kuai Liang, carried along on wind currents and seeming almost to caress him. Kuai Liang felt a slight shiver up his spine as the smoke wound around his arms. In front of his face, a sphere of smoke and vapor materialized. Kuai Liang could almost make out features. The smoke slowly moved closer to him until he could smell char and camphor. He felt the faintest pressure against his lips before the smoke dissipated and began to return to Tomas’s form. Kuai Liang watched as his friend slowly came back into being.

Tomas’s face was the last to materialize, his eyes soft and a gentle smile on his lips. His cheeks seemed slightly rosier than before. Kuai Liang’s heart ached for his friend.

_I’m so sorry I can’t give you what you want from me._

“What will you do now?” Kuai Liang asked. “The Lin Kuei… I do not think they will pursue us. Not with the grandmaster and the other cyborgs gone.”

“I was unsure,” Tomas admitted. “Lord Raiden has been very gracious and said I could stay as long as I wish, but…” he looked away. “I am curious about my family. About what happened to them. But more than that, I must do something about the cult. That is what I will seek out first. I do not know if they are all gone, or if I only destroyed one cell.” He looked back and Kuai Liang could see the undercurrents of fury in his eyes. “If they still exist, I swear I will hunt them down until none remain,” he said.

“If you wish…” Kuai Liang put a hand on Tomas’s arm and he saw the rage retract out of Tomas’s eyes. “If you wish, I will go with you and assist you.”

“No,” Tomas said. He closed his eyes briefly, taking in a small breath. “No, I… you are very kind to offer. But this is my battle. You have already endured more than you should.” He opened his eyes and smiled at Kuai Liang again. “But I will seek you out. I will not let our friendship fade.” He took Kuai Liang’s hand and brought it to his mouth. The kiss he gave it was tender and not entirely platonic. Again, Kuai Liang felt a pang that he could not return Tomas’s affections.

“You are always at home with me,” he managed to say, feeling a heat at the back of his eyes once more. “If you ever need rest or succor or even just a friendly face, you may seek me out.” He placed a hand on Tomas’s face, smiling despite the tears that threatened to spill. “Do not be afraid to find me, whenever you need.”

“I will,” Tomas said, placing his hand atop Kuai Liang’s. The look in his eyes made Kuai Liang’s heart race. Slowly, Kuai Liang became aware of the dissipations of smoke around him. Tomas’s body was disappearing again. Kuai Liang knew it would be for good this time. He had no idea when he would see his friend again.

The smoke started to course through the room and out one of the windows. As Kuai Liang watched, one last tendril of smoke wound around his forehead and down by one of his ears. As it passed, he would almost swear he heard Tomas’s whisper.

_I will always watch over you. I will always protect you. I love you._

The heat and wet sprang back to Kuai Liang’s vision. He pressed his hand against his mouth, trying to stifle the noise as he wept. It was unfair. Everything was so unfair. Tomas had suffered so much and Kuai Liang knew of nobody who deserved to suffer less than him. As he wept, he became aware of a weight on the bed next to him.

Raiden’s arms wrapped around Kuai Liang and held him close. Seeing Kuai Liang in such agony nearly broke something inside of Raiden. He wanted to take away his boy’s pain, to see him smile and laugh and moan in pleasure again. But though Raiden could not understand it, humans seemed to need sadness as much as they did joy and love. And so he held Kuai Liang and let him weep.

“Thank you.” Kuai Liang’s voice was soft. “Thank you… for helping him. For freeing him.”

“I did nothing but ensure the suit could be removed safely,” Raiden said gently. He closed his eyes. “When Fujin and I opened the helmet, there was only smoke inside. It was then that Tomas materialized outside of it.” He stroked Kuai Liang’s hair as softly as he could. “It pains me to see you in pain, Kuai.”

“I am grieving for him,” Kuai Liang said. He brought a hand up, wiping some of his tears away. “He deserves so much more than life gave him.”

“As do you.” Kuai Liang looked up, his vision still blurry. Raiden was looking down at him with an expression of compassion and wonder. “I do not know how you can see so clearly that Tomas has suffered for reasons completely outside his control, has been abused and treated unfairly and endured the loss of everyone he knows, and not see that the same thing has happened to you.” Kuai Liang opened his mouth to reply, but words could not form. Raiden sighed and pulled Kuai Liang closer to him yet. “You are so unkind to yourself,” he said, voice full of regret. “You are so kind to others and treat yourself so badly. If you could see yourself as I do…” Raiden trailed off.

Kuai Liang leaned up and pressed his lips against Raiden’s. The thunder god gave a small moan of contentment and returned the kiss, soft and gentle and deliberate. If this kiss lacked the fire of their first after being reunited, it nevertheless sang with emotion and promise of the future.

Suddenly, Kuai Liang became aware of where exactly they were. “I’m filthy,” he said, drawing back and looking ashamed. “I have not washed myself completely. I have dirtied your sheets. I… I am so sorry.”

“They may be cleaned with a thought,” Raiden said, pulling Kuai Liang back. He looked at him in the eyes. “Again, you always think of others before yourself.”

Kuai Liang closed his eyes. Raiden sighed and stroked his face.

“I know it is not your fault,” Raiden said. “You have endured much. You are not used to kindness.” He considered. “Come.” He stood, holding a hand for Kuai Liang. The ninja opened his eyes and took the proffered hand hesitantly, allowing Raiden to help him up.

Raiden walked to a corner of the room Kuai Liang had not spent much time in. A large tub waited there. The tub was already full of steaming water. Raiden turned to Kuai Liang. “Remove your clothes,” he said simply. Unlike the command in the hotel, there was no undercurrent of tension here. Kuai Liang found himself responding to the command as he had then, pulling his shirt over his head, then removing his shoes and his pants. At last, his underwear came off and he stood naked before Lord Raiden. Unlike before, the gaze Lord Raiden gave his body this time was one of pity. The bruises and cuts Lord Raiden had not seen had not been healed. His feet were bloody and blistered and there were abrasions all over his legs.

“I look hideous,” he managed to say.

“Never,” Raiden said. He took Kuai Liang’s hand and led him to the bath. “Is the temperature pleasing to you?” he asked.

Kuai Liang tested the water with his hand. “It is a little hot.” He watched as the steam rising off the bath lessened, then tested the water again. He nodded.

“Please,” Raiden said, gesturing to the tub. Kuai Liang hesitated, then placed one of his bloody feet in the water. The shock of the warm water against his wounds made him wince, but he continued to step cautiously into the tub. Raiden helped him to sit and eventually he reclined back against the tub. The water was doing wonders on his sore muscles and aching feet. He breathed out a small sigh.

Kuai Liang felt Lord Raiden cup his hand into the water and gently pour it over his head. The water seemed to be soothing his worst pains, unwinding the knots in his back, relieving his feet to such an extent that it almost made the memory of the pain worse. Kuai Liang couldn’t help himself as he let out gentle moans of contentment. He felt like the entire world was falling away from him. All he could feel was the tub behind and under him, the water around him, and Lord Raiden’s strong hands caressing him gently.

Kuai Liang felt his mind drifting along as though he were bobbing at the top of an endless, warm ocean. Eventually, his consciousness faded and all he knew was blackness. When he awoke, he found himself lying in Lord Raiden’s bed, wrapped in a silk robe that was finer than any item of clothing he had ever worn. His eyes fluttered open and over to Lord Raiden, who sat at the edge of the bed, watching him. His hat was sitting on the floor by him.

“How long have I been asleep?” he asked, struggling to push back the weariness.

“Not long,” Raiden said. “The waters are elemental. They have healing and soothing properties. Most mortals would be unable to remain awake when bathing in them.”

“It felt…” Kuai Liang found his words failing him. “Thank you.” He reached for Lord Raiden’s hand and gently squeezed it.

Lord Raiden smiled. “If you are hungry, there is something here for you,” he said.

Kuai Liang’s gaze drifted over to the small table next to the bed. It was made of the same dark wood as the bed and the rest of the temple. On it sat a plate, which held half a crystal cake. Kuai Liang felt a rush of emotion and his heart constricted in a spasm of gratitude and love. He turned back to Lord Raiden, who was watching him with the same awestruck expression.

“I may eat later,” he said. “I am so very tired. I do not even think I can get out of bed.”

“Then rest,” Raiden said, raising Kuai Liang’s hand to his mouth and kissing it. He slowly slid into bed next to his lover. “I will be here while you sleep.”

Kuai Liang put his hand to Raiden’s face, feeling the smoothness and strength of the thunder god. If he had not been so exhausted, he would have begged Lord Raiden to make love to him. His body ached for Raiden, but it ached even more for sleep. His eyes fluttered again as he felt the blackness yawning behind and under him.

And then it claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting this week, updates will come once a week, probably on Tuesdays. Allow me to be a little indulgent and just make my closing notes for this chapter the lyrics to “Saturn.” It fits Kuai and Tomas’s relationship so well.
> 
> _You taught me the courage of stars before you left  
>  How life carries on endlessly, even after death  
> With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite  
> How rare and beautiful it is to even exist_
> 
> _I couldn’t help but ask you to say it all again  
>  I tried to write it down, but I could never find a pen  
> I’d give anything to hear you say it one more time  
> That the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes_
> 
> _I couldn’t help but ask you to say it all again  
>  I tried to write it down, but I could never find a pen  
> I’d give anything to hear you say it one more time  
> That the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes_
> 
> _With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite_  
>  _How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist_


	10. Unbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: The song I listened to while writing this chapter was “Together We Will Live Forever” by Clint Mansell, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swAicg0GjNg). And if you guys were waiting for some more smut, _whoo_ , are you going to be happy this week.

On the main floor of the Sky Temple, the honored guests mingled, ate, trained, laughed. They were relaxed. They were going home soon. For some, the promise of going home meant reporting to superiors about successes and proposing additional resources for combating the threat of Outworld. For another, it was about returning to a place of comfort and familiarity, secure in the knowledge that he had protected that which was most important and sacred. And for others yet, it was about moving toward the future – rebuilding, and perhaps building something new, something better, something that would make them both complete.

Raiden was vaguely aware of what was transpiring in his domain. He could never not be at least partially aware of what was happening – the Sky Temple was a part of him as much as it was his home. But he had trusted Fujin to see to the needs of the others. He had implored his brother to let him have his time with Kuai.

_“I must see him. I cannot bear to be apart from him any longer. Please, Fujin. If they need me for anything, tell them that it can wait. Say that I am recuperating after the restoration.”_

The last part was not a lie, not completely. While the separation of Earthrealm and Outworld had been instantaneous, there was still the matter of the billions of souls that Shao Khan had captured. They whirled about, lost and unmoored. Raiden and Fujin had spent most of their energy soothing these unfortunates and urging them to rest so that they could be properly restored. Raiden would not see the defenders returned to the Sky Temple until this task was done.

He did not fully trust himself to be able to prioritize his necessary work over Kuai Liang.

Tomas had been an unforeseen complication, something that – had Raiden been observing when Tomas attacked – he would have stomped out. He was glad he had not done so. Kuai’s joy at seeing Tomas restored filled him with a thrumming energy, a vibration of electricity throughout him. And his tears when Tomas had left made Raiden ache down to his very ichor. How had he fallen so deeply and so quickly for this boy?

If Raiden thought about it intently enough, he would have known. It was Kuai Liang’s own devotion, the intensity of his ardor and worship that Raiden reflected back to him. Raiden was used to worship; it was how he existed, after all. But the worship he received was distant, full of awe and fear, offerings left out to him that were collected and dispersed to the truly destitute. Even his most devoted followers were fearful around him. This saddened Raiden. He was not a cruel god – at least, he did not think so – and he genuinely loved humans and Earthrealm. But still, they feared him. Fujin did not inspire such fear; it was likely how he retained his jovial nature.

And then there was Kuai. Kuai who was afraid not of him, of Lord Raiden, but what he _was_. Lightning. Thunder. The way he flinched and cringed and cried out when a particularly strong blast would come. But somehow, Kuai saw past that. He saw beyond the veil of lightning, thunder, and storms, to the core of Raiden himself. And he worshipped _that_ with every fiber of his being. Raiden had never felt such intense or devout love in all the millennia he could remember. 

It was no wonder he could lie here, like he was doing, and just watch the boy breathe. When he bathed Kuai Liang the night before, Raiden had seen how the waters had soothed him, body and soul, until the ninja had his eyes closed and was asleep. Raiden had lied – a small lie, but one that he couldn’t bring himself to admit to Kuai – that Kuai had in fact slept for hours in the healing waters of the tub. Raiden had gently held his head and shoulders above the water and stroked his hair, his face, his neck. He was so beautiful when he slept. He was always beautiful, but it was while he slept that Kuai Liang finally looked at peace. The pain that always seemed at the creases of his eyes, the corners of his mouth, the tenseness of his jaw, faded. When Raiden caught himself and realized he was keeping Kuai Liang in a state of stasis, he had removed the boy from the waters, summoned a robe of silks, dried and dressed him, and carried him to the bed. It was there that he waited for Kuai Liang to awaken, only to find that Kuai was still exhausted from what he had endured.

So, Raiden let him sleep. And he watched and marveled and fell ever more in love with the boy. He knew that he could have taken Kuai whenever he wanted. He could have turned him into his consort, could have made it so that Kuai could never leave or grow old, that he would serve Raiden forever. But the thought of such an arrangement left a hollow feeling in Raiden’s soul. He had seen countless consorts who had once adored their god or goddess above all else begin to chafe under their constraints and become desperate, wanting nothing more than to leave and be free. But they were bound – forced to love and becoming ever more hopeless. He could not bear the thought of doing this to Kuai Liang, of taking his freedom and his will from him.

Raiden had rested in this bed – he only slept after truly exerting himself beyond the boundaries of his own massive power – for millennia. He knew every inch of it, every wrinkle and rustle of the soft bamboo sheets, the smell of the wood and the way it allowed him to slow his thoughts and calm himself. He had never shared it with another before. But Kuai being here felt so natural. As though it made no sense for him to be anywhere else. The rise and fall of his chest, the small murmuring noises he occasionally made, the near imperceptible rustle of silk against bamboo as he adjusted positions in his sleep. If Raiden had a heart, it would have been full to overflowing as he watched.

Slowly, Kuai Liang began to stir. Raiden felt a sudden rush of anticipation. _How can I be so eager just to see him wake?_ He felt his mouth curling up into a smile as Kuai Liang’s eyes pressed together tighter and then he opened them, looking up to Raiden. Kuai Liang slowly reached out for Raiden and Raiden took his hand, applying a gentle squeeze.

“Did you sleep well?” Raiden asked him.

Kuai Liang didn’t respond. He was looking up at Raiden with a look the thunder god found indecipherable. He slowly withdrew his hand from Raiden’s and placed it back on his chest. Raiden felt a jolt of unease. Something was wrong. It must be.

“Kuai?” he asked, feeling his smile fade. He moved closer. “Kuai… what is it?” A flicker of desperation bloomed in his chest. “What is wrong? What do you need? I will provide it. Please tell me.”

Kuai Liang pushed himself up, pulling at his robe and shrugging off the sleeves. Raiden watched as the silk fell away, revealing the form underneath that filled his thoughts and distracted him from more noble efforts.

“I need you to make love to me,” Kuai Liang said, voice soft and eyes full of desire. “Please, Lord Raiden. I’ve waited for so long. I’ve… I’ve dreamt about this every night since we were first together. Please, make love to me.”

Raiden felt surging emotions of relief and lust. They battled in him like opposing storms and he was barely aware of how he moved to Kuai Liang, wrapping his arms around the boy and pressing their mouths together in desperate need. Kuai Liang let out a noise of want and desire, holding one hand around Raiden’s back and tangling the other in his hair.

Raiden could not bring himself to remove his mouth from Kuai Liang’s. He started to lean the ninja back down onto the bed. Raiden’s clothes vanished by the time Kuai Liang’s back hit the mattress and the two lay, enveloped in one another, and seeking salvation and absolution in the kisses they shared.

Kuai Liang had been craving this moment since he left Lord Raiden’s chambers the night before he and the others departed on their mission. His memories had lingered on the feelings he had first felt in the cave in Outworld, as Lord Raiden coaxed them up from dormancy and stoked them to a wildfire inside of him. But now, here in the Sky Temple, they were even more powerful. He was not exhausted, cold, hungry, weary, aching as he had been when Lord Raiden teleported him into the cave. He did not feel as though he would weep at any moment because of fear or tiredness or anguish.

But he might weep from the sheer beauty of what he was feeling.

The heat inside of Raiden was rising and he broke his kiss with Kuai Liang, affixing soft kisses down his jaw and neck. Kuai Liang whimpered and arched his neck as Raiden did so. Raiden’s hands helped Kuai Liang remove the last of the robe from his forearms and he wrapped his arms around his lover’s back as his lips and tongue teased at his neck and chest.

Kuai Liang’s heart beat at the pace of a hummingbird’s wings. The first time and even the second he had felt the sensation of Raiden’s fingers, tongue, and lips against his body, it had been so overwhelming that he was stunned into stillness. Now he recognized it and could anticipate how it felt. He recognized the flush across his face and chest, how his breathing became shallow, the quiet noises that he made without thinking. He recognized how his body was reacting, how his member became stiff and his blood thrummed. And unlike before, now he willingly surrendered to it.

Raiden ran his fingertips against Kuai Liang’s ribs, feeling as gooseflesh was left in his wake. The noises Kuai Liang was making weren’t quite loud enough to be moans but neither were they soft enough to be whimpers. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly ajar and his head and chest moved in response to Raiden’s administrations. Raiden ran his hand gently, delicately over Kuai Liang’s stomach and felt a delicious shudder run through his lover. His fingers went up the other side, gently moving over and around each rib and then up to the strong chest. As physically imposing and powerful as Kuai Liang could be, Raiden marveled at how he was reduced to mewling and delicateness under the thunder god’s administrations.

Raiden reached Kuai Liang’s weak spot and softly flicked his left nipple with just his fingertip. Kuai Liang took in a sharp breath and his back jolted. Raiden smiled. This was where Kuai’s body truly betrayed him. Raiden left the small nub behind and traced his fingers up Kuai’s collarbones, across the base of his neck, and then down his other pectoral. This time he took the right one just between his fingers and applied the smallest pressure and turn. He was rewarded with another jolt and a few soft whimpers.

“Please… please, you know how that…” Kuai Liang begged.

Raiden dropped his mouth to encompass the nipple and the sudden pressure and wet warmth made Kuai Liang let out a full cry that almost bordered on a sob. He brought his hands up to the back of Raiden’s head, leaning his head back and letting out small noises of pleasure. Raiden alternated with his tongue and teeth, applying first the warmth and softness and then ever so carefully twisting the sensitive nub between his teeth. Kuai Liang’s cries became deep, resonant moans as his back twisted on the soft sheets.

“Lord Raiden… please…” Kuai Liang moaned. “Don’t stop… please…”

Raiden had no intention of stopping. But he did remove his mouth. The slight noise of disappointment Kuai Liang gave was sharpened into another cry as Raiden moved across his chest to give attention to his other nipple. Kuai Liang almost felt himself coming undone. He had no idea how Lord Raiden knew to treat his body like this. He had never had the opportunity to explore himself before Lord Raiden – the one time he and Tomas had stroked each other in the grass had been furtive, quick, clumsy. He had emptied himself into Tomas’s hand and then Tomas had emptied into his, and there was fear, always fear, looming over and around and through him, that had made it impossible to enjoy anything of the experience other than the physical release.

But now, there was nothing but pleasure. Kuai Liang felt as though his body was betraying him in the most beautiful way imaginable. He rode the waves of pleasure coasting through him, barely conscious of himself. He let out a long moan as Raiden moved a hand to his stiffness, encircling it and beginning to gently stroke. Kuai Liang’s hips bucked and his breathing came quick and shallow. The stimulation was becoming too much for him. He scrunched his eyes and gritted his teeth as his voice and lips moved, somehow making words and syllables. He could hardly even think about what was coming out of his mouth.

“Please – please – I – I – Lord – Lord – _ahhhh_ …” his voice broke as Raiden squeezed at his base and he felt heat surge through him. Kuai Liang felt like his nerves were dripping with honey as Raiden pleasured him.

Raiden’s godhood was equally stiff and brushed against Kuai Liang’s calf as he teased the boy with mouth and fingers. He was unwilling to let Kuai Liang touch him or otherwise try to pleasure him. Kuai had endured so much. He had suffered so much. Raiden wanted to take care of him, to make him feel comfort and bliss. The expressions and sounds Kuai was making sustained the thunder god. He slowly released the nipple in his mouth from his teeth, a gentle wetness remaining on Kuai’s chest. He moved his hand from Kuai’s length.

Kuai Liang managed to open his eyes and catch his breathing just in time to see Lord Raiden move further down his body. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest but was unable to get the words out before Lord Raiden engulfed him in his warm mouth. Kuai Liang fell back to the bed, moaning in desperation. The profaneness of this was somehow heightening and sharpening his pleasure. This was wrong. It was unholy. A god should not worship a human like this. Kuai wanted to protest, to beg Lord Raiden’s forgiveness, to offer penitence.

But Raiden wasn’t letting him. Raiden felt the unfamiliar sensation of erect flesh in his mouth and did his best to emulate how Kuai had made him feel so beautiful before. From the sounds Kuai was making, he was at least performing adequately. He continued to stroke up and down, remembering to move his tongue from side to side as he did. And Kuai Liang continued to plea and beg with his body and his crying. Words were beyond his capability.

Kuai Liang felt dangerously close to his crest. He was feeling such pleasure that he knew it would be incredibly easy to let himself glide over it and release. But he could not imagine doing so into Lord Raiden’s mouth. That was a bridge too far. He was profaning Lord Raiden just by allowing this to happen. He forced himself to pull back as Lord Raiden lifted up and placed his hands on the sides of Lord Raiden’s head. Kuai Liang extracted himself, breathing heavily and eyes bleary with lust.

Raiden looked up at him, a quizzical expression on his face. “Was this not to your liking?” he asked.

“No – it was… it felt wonderful,” Kuai Liang managed to get out. “But I… I want to make you feel – I want –”

Raiden pressed his fingers against Kuai Liang’s lips and the ninja quieted. The thunder god replaced his fingers with his own lips, marveling at how he never tired of kissing this boy. He felt a low noise come from the back of his own throat as Kuai pushed himself up, pressing their bodies together. Kuai wrapped his arms around Raiden and sat up, allowing them to indulge in each other.

Raiden reluctantly broke their kiss, pulling back just as Kuai attempted to lean forward and kiss him again. “I know what your desire is, for it is my own as well,” Raiden said, putting a hand on Kuai Liang’s face. “What will be the most comfortable pose for you?”

Kuai Liang had thought about this many nights while they were apart, dreaming of what Lord Raiden might do to him when they were reunited. Before, he had been atop Lord Raiden, feeling ecstasy as Lord Raiden had pressed up into him. It had been the most intense and erotic experience of his life, something he had never dreamed he could feel. He did not know if it would be the same in any other way. But there was one thing he wanted more than any other.

Kuai Liang looked Raiden in the eyes. Again, he could almost see past the blue-white glow into the soft brown eyes he had seen before in the cave. Raiden could see there was a longing in the boy’s eyes.

“What troubles you?” he asked.

“I… miss seeing you the way you were when we were first together,” Kuai Liang confessed. “I feel inadequate next to you when you are in your glory like this.”

Raiden felt a pang of regret. He had never known this. With a thought, the glow in his eyes dimmed and the almost imperceptible aura around him faded. His eyes met Kuai Liang’s and he placed his hands on his lover’s face.

“Never be afraid to tell me something like this, Kuai,” Raiden said, his voice soft but serious. “You are precious to me. I never wish you to feel inadequate. Especially when you are with me.” He leaned in to kiss Kuai Liang again, holding their kiss for longer than normal.

Kuai Liang felt a flush of pleasure as Raiden returned to his most human form. The flush deepened as Raiden spoke ardently to him. It burned at his cheeks as Raiden kissed him. Kuai Liang leaned back, bringing Raiden down atop him as they kissed. He wrapped his arms around his lover, holding the thunder god close to him. He bent a leg, holding it to the side of Raiden’s hip. This. This was what he wanted.

Kuai Liang reluctantly broke their kiss and placed his hand to Raiden’s face. “You asked what pose would be comfortable for me,” he said. “I want to be like this. I want to lie on my back and feel you atop me, taking control of me. Making love to me like this.”

“As you desire,” Raiden breathed. He pushed himself up, moving back to slide his hands under Kuai Liang’s legs. He pulled up, bringing the ninja’s knees to his chest. “Place your hands where mine are,” Raiden instructed. Kuai Liang eagerly did so, the look of need in his eyes driving Raiden mad.

Raiden placed his hands under Kuai Liang’s hips and gently pulled up, resting them atop his own thighs. He moved his hands down to be on the mattress, resting on each side of Kuai Liang’s face. He stared into his boy’s eyes, feeling the sparking and crackling coursing through him. Raiden’s desire for Kuai Liang was almost frightening to him. He wanted this boy more than he could remember wanting anything in his long life.

Raiden positioned his godhood at Kuai Liang’s entrance. He leaned down and kissed Kuai Liang once more. “When you are ready,” he said. Kuai Liang nodded, unable to speak. Raiden pressed himself forward and watched as Kuai Liang’s eyes rolled back, his jaw becoming slack. His muscles relaxed and a noise of restrained rapture bubbled up from his throat. Raiden knew this look. It was the look any mortal would have when a god made love to him or her. Raiden’s divinity prevented Kuai Liang from feeling any pain and overwhelmed him with feelings of bliss.

Kuai Liang’s mind felt adrift again. It was perfect. Everything felt perfect. He was aware of Lord Raiden being inside him and above him, and yet it was as though he was somehow removed, watching himself as Lord Raiden started to move back and forth. The gentle thrusts inside of him, the rubbing of the spot in his vitals that thrummed with tense, erotic energy, the way Lord Raiden carefully and gently removed Kuai Liang’s hands from behind his legs and tucked his legs around Lord Raiden’s waist. His body was experiencing all of them, yet his mind was unmoored from this place.

Kuai Liang suddenly realized how much care Lord Raiden was taking. The look on his face, though full of desire, also had concern. His movements were so careful and precise. He wrapped Kuai Liang in his arms and stared into his eyes. It was as though Lord Raiden cared only for Kuai Liang’s pleasure and not his own.

Kuai Liang forced his eyes back into focus and he gently clutched at the skin on Lord Raiden’s back. His mouth trembled as he tried to form words. Raiden seemed to realize that Kuai Liang was trying to say something and he paused in his careful, slow movements. He placed his hands on Kuai Liang’s face.

“What is it, my love?” he asked. The words came out before Raiden could stop them. If he had not been so concerned, he would have wished them back.

“I… want…” Kuai Liang was breathing heavily.

“Tell me,” Raiden said, stroking Kuai Liang’s face. “Please. Tell me what you wish.”

“Please, use me,” Kuai Liang said slowly. Each word required so much effort “Use me… for your… pleasure. I – want to – make you – feel…”

“No,” Raiden said, shaking his head with fear in his eyes. “No. No, Kuai, I cannot.” He brushed a few strands of Kuai Liang’s hair back. “My power is such that if I were to lose control of myself, I could hurt you terribly. I could even kill you. Please, do not ask this of me.” He kissed Kuai Liang’s forehead. “I am restraining myself for your sake. I feel pleasure being in you and seeing your pleasure. Joining with you brings me great joy. But do not ask me to debase you like that. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you.”

Kuai Liang’s mind struggled to grasp onto what Raiden was saying. His eyes fluttered closed and he nodded. “Then… please…” he managed to say.

“Of course,” Raiden said, moving again and relishing the moan of ecstasy Kuai Liang made. Raiden wanted to savor every second of this. He drew himself almost entirely back out of Kuai Liang and then pressed in to the hilt, feeling the boy’s warmth and tightness around him. Every moment of their joining was precious and beautiful to Raiden. The look on Kuai Liang’s face and the sounds he was making made joy blossom in Raiden’s chest. When they had joined the first time, Raiden had been concerned with Kuai Liang’s pleasure, but he had not had the emotional connection to the ninja that he did now. If he could, he would have drawn this out for as long as possible.

Raiden could have his release whenever he wanted. The bliss on Kuai Liang’s face prevented him from reaching it – he wanted to prolong the boy’s pleasure as much as he could. But Raiden knew that this would need to end before too much time had passed. Kuai Liang was prevented from feeling any pain when Raiden was in him. That also kept him from knowing if something was wrong – if he was being stretched too much or if Raiden was hitting a part of him that was causing pain. The last thing Raiden wanted was for his boy to need to recover physically after their joining.

Raiden leaned in, bringing himself inches away from Kuai Liang’s face. This position was pleasing to him as much as it was Kuai. He relished seeing each moment, each coursing emotion on Kuai Liang’s face. He whispered to Kuai Liang, “Prepare yourself, my love.” The electric current started to build inside of Raiden and he breathed deep, seething breaths as it started to course through him. The charge spread out from his godhood and he roared, erupting with pleasure into Kuai Liang.

As Raiden surged with release, Kuai Liang felt the same electric current running up into and through him. The electricity became part of him, jolting the muscle and sinew and sparking into the parts of him that he could barely imagine. Again, he felt the almost unfamiliar muscles contracting and the warning heat started to flood up through him.

Kuai Liang felt an uncoiling in his abdomen and arched his shoulders and upper back. He screamed his throat raw as his own release erupted from him with force, painting between his body and Lord Raiden’s. As he did so, he could hear thunder erupting and a blast of lightning hit the courtyard outside.

Kuai Liang trembled under Raiden’s body, clutching onto the god as he drifted slowly back from his cosmic high. Raiden leaned back, bringing Kuai Liang up to a sitting position. Kuai Liang instinctively buried his face in Raiden’s neck and Raiden gently stroked Kuai Liang’s hair, listening to the boy’s breathing and feeling his rapid heartbeat.

“You bring me so much joy, Kuai,” Raiden said softly when he felt Kuai Liang was returning to as much of normalcy as he could expect. “It frightens me how happy you make me.”

Kuai Liang nuzzled his face further into Raiden’s neck. “I feel safe with you,” he murmured. Some part of him, some small, bitter part that had latched onto the clan’s teachings was angry at how weak and helpless he was now. But the noise that part of him was making was getting quieter and quieter the more time he spent with Lord Raiden. “You… you make me feel safe. Like nothing can hurt me,” he said.

“I swear on my honor that nothing will harm you so long as you are by my side,” Raiden said, drawing Kuai Liang closer to him yet. “You are my greatest joy. My greatest happiness. I…” Raiden trailed off. He did not want to speak those words yet. He did not know how Kuai Liang would react. He simply kissed Kuai’s forehead again.

“Whatever you wish, whatever you desire, you need only speak it,” Raiden said, drawing back to look in Kuai Liang’s eyes. “If it is in my power, I will see it done.”

Kuai Liang smiled up at Raiden with such adoration in his eyes it almost made the thunder god feel faint. The ninja spoke slowly and softly. “I would like for you to hold me a little longer,” he said. “And then I would like to wash myself and eat some breakfast. And then you promised you would show me your domain.” He placed his hand on Raiden’s face again, hardly believing that this was real, that he could feel this way, and that a god would show him such favor. “As long as I am with you, Lord Raiden, I am happier than I have ever been.”

~~~

Kuai Liang could not help but notice when he sat down in the central chamber with Lord Raiden and the other guests for the morning meal that behind the polite greetings and inquiries about how he slept, there were knowing smiles and the occasional snicker.

The ninja felt like he had a good idea what the others found so amusing, but he did his best to affect an air of nonchalance, helping himself to a bowl of congee. It was only when Lord Fujin entered and said, loudly enough for everyone to hear, “Ah, Sub-Zero! Good to see your morning activities with Lord Raiden gave you an appetite!” that he blushed a deeper shade of crimson than he had known possible.

“ _Fujin_ ,” Raiden said in a voice that threatened violence in every way that had ever been known in all the realms since the dawn of time. The look Raiden gave his younger brother could have killed a mortal ten times over and Kuai Liang lowered his head, trying not to look at or listen to anyone.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of,” Nightwolf finally said. The snickering died down and all eyes went to the shaman. Nightwolf looked up and to everyone gathered at the table. “Physical love is the most sacred expression of the self,” he said. “We should all be so lucky to experience something so pure. There is no shame in joining with a lover and expressing joy in it.” Kuai Liang felt his embarrassment start to dissipate slightly.

“Thank you, Nightwolf,” Raiden said. He looked across the table at the others. “And once again, I would thank all of you for your incredible efforts and sacrifices. I am humbled to break bread with you. You are the best of humanity, and its saviors.” He glanced to each of the warriors in turn. “And Lord Fujin and I have ensured that Earthrealm is ready for its restoration. Once it is restored, all the souls on Earthrealm will be given life once more. At that time, you may be sent wherever you wish. You may leave as soon as you are finished eating and have your belongings with you.”

“I am eager to return to the monastery,” Liu Kang said, lowering his chopsticks. “Lao and I have much work to do.”

“If there is anything you need from us, you need only ask,” Fujin said, taking a seat next to Kung Lao. Kuai Liang noticed how Kung Lao’s eyes softened as Fujin sat next to him and addressed him. He flickered his eyes back to Liu Kang but did not notice anything amiss.

“From any of us,” Sonya said. “The Shaolin monks will always have allies within the Special Forces.”

“Thank you, all of you,” Kung Lao said, looking away from Fujin and back to the table. “I am sorry I could not stay with you for the mission. It is a great shame I bear. But I am grateful to all of you.”

Kuai Liang felt eyes on him and turned his head slightly as the others continued to talk. Though Raiden’s eyes again glowed blue-white, Kuai Liang could feel the god’s gaze. He gave a slight smile to his lover at the head of the table. Raiden’s lips twitched upward slightly in response, then settled back into his neutral expression.

Kuai Liang turned back to his meal. Congee was a typical breakfast for him. The grandmaster approved of how economically and simply it could be prepared. The porridge could be started the night before and heated up in the morning for the acolytes and apprentices. Something about eating it again was comforting, though he found it far more appetizing now. Everything in the Sky Temple resonated with flavor and succulence.

Jax was the first to clear his plate and he wiped at his mouth. “I hate to eat and run, but we really do need to return,” he said, turning to the two gods. “Lord Raiden, Lord Fujin, thank you for everything. I should return to base.”

“Two seconds,” Sonya complained, scooping the last of the eggs on her plate onto a slice of bread and chewing it quickly. Jax and Sonya both stood.

“Major Briggs, Lieutenant Blade,” Raiden said, standing. “When you return, all will be restored. Those you encounter will recall that there was a calamity, though the details should be vague enough to them that they are not overcome.”

A faint yellowish glow surrounded Jax and Sonya. Before Kuai Liang could even say a goodbye, they were gone.

“If we are departing,” Nightwolf said, standing and picking up a bag near him, “I long to return to my ancestral lands. My people need me.”

“Of course, Nightwolf,” Raiden said, inclining his head to the shaman. “As we agreed, your lands were shielded from the cataclysm. I have rejoined them to Earthrealm and you will find your tribe unharmed.”

“I thank you, Lord Raiden,” Nightwolf said, bowing his head. “If I may be of assistance to Earthrealm in the future, please call on me.” A similar light surrounded Nightwolf, and he, too, was gone.

With several of their companions gone, the remaining two gods and three warriors proceeded to eat in silence. Each of them seemed to prefer this – except perhaps Fujin, but after Raiden’s warning earlier, the wind god was taking no chances. Kuai Liang found comfort in silence while he ate. There was so much chatter throughout the long benches where the acolytes and apprentices ate, so much noise. The overwhelming sound frequently gave him a headache. Occasionally, the noise was so bad it made it impossible for him to eat. Those days were always bad. If he had been unable to finish his breakfast, his training was sluggish and hazy. But being unable to finish dinner was worse. Those nights he would lie awake on his bedroll, body curled into a ball. His stomach would gnaw at itself, desperate for just a few more bites of rice.

Raiden watched as Kuai Liang’s expression drifted. Whatever he was thinking about as he ate, it was sending him far from this place. From the look in his eyes, the memory was not making him happy. Raiden felt a sharp sensation through his forearms. He wanted to rip the trauma and hurt from Kuai, to keep him safe from harm. It was in his power to do so. But he would never do that to his boy. If Kuai were to heal, it was a process he had to go through on his own. Raiden could be there, he could help. But this was a path Kuai could only walk himself.

Fujin caught Raiden’s expression and followed his gaze to the ninja, now sitting alone on one side of the long table. He knew Raiden craved being alone with Kuai Liang. And yet the monks did not seem in any particular rush to finish their meal.

Fujin attempted a small smile and looked to Liu Kang and Kung Lao. “Lao, Liu, we are eager to assist you in your restoration of the order,” he said. “Is there anything Lord Raiden or I might do to ease the difficulty of rebuilding?”

“We will need recruits,” Kung Lao said, his voice measured and cautious. “But that is something we must consider after we have somewhere to train them. The temple, that has to be our first order.”

“We will return to the temple. It will take weeks, possibly months to restore the damage that has been done,” Liu Kang said. Fujin saw a slight slump in his shoulders.

“We may certainly aid you in this endeavor,” Raiden said. Fujin was surprised that his brother was paying attention. He had thought Raiden’s entire concentration was on Kuai Liang. “I will send some lesser gods to ensure the grounds are consecrated and the temple rebuilt. It is the least we can do after all you have done for Earthrealm.”

“And when that is done, we will aid you in tracking down suitable recruits,” Fujin said. He gave a reassuring smile to Kung Lao and Liu Kang. “The Shaolin order has endured much since its founding. There were very dark times Lord Raiden and I thought it surely would not survive. But it has.”

“It survives in you,” Raiden said. “There are few monks in all of history who I would trust more with the restoration of the order than the two of you.”

Liu Kang inclined his head. “Your words are more gracious than we deserve, Lord Raiden,” he said. Kung Lao said nothing but similarly inclined his head. Fujin could sense the pride wafting off him.

“You need only say the word and we will ensure you are returned to the grounds,” Raiden said. “I will personally summon the lesser gods and divine beings to aid you. The temple should be restored completely within a few days.”

“Then we should be on our way,” Liu Kang said. Kung Lao nodded in agreement and the two monks stood, bowing in unison to Raiden and Fujin.

“Thank you again for everything,” Kung Lao said as they returned to standing. Raiden inclined his head to them.

As the glow surrounded them, Kuai Liang would have sworn that he saw Kung Lao’s hand gently drift toward Liu Kang’s. But then the light became too much for his eyes to see, and the monks were gone.

“I must ensure what I have promised them,” Raiden said, standing. “Fujin, will you be so good as to keep Sub-Zero company while I am indisposed?”

“Of course,” Fujin said, standing as well. He turned to Kuai Liang with a smile. “Perhaps you would care to see the grounds?”

“Oh, I…” Kuai Liang hesitated. He had hoped to spend that time with Lord Raiden.

“I will not be long,” Raiden promised, resting a hand on Kuai Liang’s shoulder. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the ninja’s cheek. Kuai Liang felt a flush of pleasure – he knew Lord Fujin was aware of how he and Lord Raiden felt for one another, but Lord Raiden had never been so demonstrative when any other was there to see.

Kuai Liang smiled and nodded. Raiden vanished in a gleam of light and Fujin smiled at Kuai Liang.

“He is very, very fond of you,” Fujin said. Kuai Liang’s gaze lowered, but he could not hide the smile from his face. “I have not seen him give any mortal such attention and care in as long as I can remember.”

“I am… very fond of him as well,” Kuai Liang said softly. The words felt like a denial of the depth of his feelings. But Fujin seemed to understand what he meant. The wind god placed a hand on Kuai Liang’s back and led him from the central chamber toward the steps leading down out of the Sky Temple.

As Kuai Liang emerged into the courtyard where Lord Raiden had brought him when they first arrived in the Sky Temple, he braced himself to see the perpetual storm. He hoped Lord Raiden had warned Lord Fujin of his fear – and that Lord Fujin would not tease him about it as he had teased him before of other things.

But Kuai Liang needn’t have worried. The sky above was a shade of such pure and intense cerulean it almost made Kuai Liang’s heart break. In the light that shone from – somewhere? There was no sun, and yet the realm was illuminated – the Sky Temple no longer looked imposing and ominous but like a place of immense wisdom and power. Kuai Liang turned to Fujin, who was smiling at him.

“Lord Raiden’s realm is among the most beautiful of all the gods of Earthrealm,” Fujin said. “Though I am partial to my own, I must admit.”

“Where is your realm?” Kuai Liang asked.

Fujin turned and gestured toward a mountaintop some lengths away. Kuai Liang squinted and could make out a structure of some sort on a plateau. For the first time, it occurred to him how there were mountains off in distant portions of the horizon, and how the clouds below kept him from seeing anything outside of this realm.

“That is the Wind Temple?” he asked.

“It is,” Fujin said, his hair rustling with a faint breeze. Kuai Liang could tell Fujin was pleased at his reaction. “Perhaps you and Lord Raiden might visit me at some point. I very much enjoy having guests of my own.”

Kuai Liang looked out at the other mountaintops. “And… all these places, these are the domains of gods?” he asked.

“And goddesses, of course,” Fujin said. He placed an arm around Kuai Liang’s shoulders. “Those of us who reside in this vicinity are mostly gods of weather or climate. Other parts of the Heavens look quite different than this. Each beautiful in their own way.”

“I can hardly imagine ever seeing anything more beautiful than this,” Kuai Liang said. Fujin didn’t respond, but pride radiated off him.

“You did not make it very far, I see.” Fujin and Kuai Liang turned as Raiden descended the steps into the courtyard.

“I was showing our honored guest where my domain and the domains of our other relatives and friends are,” Fujin said. A corner of his mouth curved up. “And speaking of my domain, I should probably take my leave as well. I am certain Lord Raiden wants desperately to have you to himself where none of us can hear you,” he said to Kuai Liang.

Kuai Liang let out a small groan of embarrassment, hot blood again creeping up his neck. Raiden placed his hands on Kuai Liang’s shoulders and looked to Fujin.

“Thank you for all your aid and diligence, Fujin,” Raiden said. “You have done us all a great honor through your actions. Now please return to the Wind Temple before I blast you back there another time.”

Fujin roared with laughter, his grin wide. “Brother, I think I like the effect this one has on you,” he said. Kuai Liang could see him slowly dissipating as the wind picked up around them. It seemed to whistle a message as Fujin melded into it. _You should keep him around._

Raiden intentionally breathed out a sigh of annoyance and relief. He moved his hands as Kuai Liang turned around to face him.

“At last, we are alone,” Raiden said, smiling down at Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang watched as the glow in his eyes faded. When Raiden again appeared human, Kuai Liang slid his arms around his lover and rested his head against Raiden’s chest.

Raiden closed his eyes, holding Kuai Liang against him. “You have no idea how I feared for your safety,” he said quietly. “It consumed me. I do not recall ever fearing for a mortal like I have feared for you.”

“I am sorry to worry you, Lord Raiden,” Kuai Liang said, tightening his embrace. “But I am here now.” He looked up and smiled. “And we have time. We have time now.”

“We do,” Raiden agreed, running his fingertips through Kuai Liang’s hair. He smiled and withdrew. “Come. I will show you the rest of my domain.” He turned and walked across the courtyard, Kuai Liang closely and eagerly following. As Raiden pushed through the doors of the courtyard, Kuai Liang’s breath caught in his throat.

The mountain with the Sky Temple was joined to another mountain by a very shallow valley – more of a dip between the peaks than any real separation. Before him, growing along and down the sides of the valley, was a garden the likes of which Kuai Liang had never seen. Trees and vines and flowers in full bloom – some which he recognized and others which he was certain could not possibly exist in Earthrealm. A tree with ruby red pomegranates grew next to flowering vines in alternating shades of deep purple and ice blue. The path leading down through the garden saw blue poppies, rhododendrons, and blossoms of every fruit tree imaginable.

Kuai Liang was silent as Raiden led him through the garden, an arm around Kuai Liang’s shoulders. Raiden seemed content to simply let Kuai Liang experience everything. The slight valley between the mountain peaks reached its nadir and Kuai Liang glanced back, looking at how the Sky Temple stood overlooking all of this. He glanced to the path forward, to the mountain nearby.

“Which god lives there?” he asked Raiden, turning back.

Raiden’s smile faded slightly. Kuai Liang’s face must have fallen, for Raiden placed his free hand on Kuai Liang’s face and gave him a reassuring glance.

“Not every mountain here has a living god,” he said simply. “Those who have fallen are remembered only by those of us who knew them. For humanity, it as though they never existed.”

“I am sorry,” Kuai Liang said. “I didn’t mean to –”

“It is no matter,” Raiden said, gently pressing a kiss to Kuai Liang’s forehead. “There is no shame in asking about what you do not know.” Seemingly wishing to change the subject, Raiden gestured around him. “Does this sight please you?” he asked.

“More than you can imagine,” Kuai Liang said, his smile returning as he took in the soul-soothing sights before him. “Some of these plants I have never even seen. I… would never have guessed this was here.”

“I find it important to remind myself of the greatest beauty of Earthrealm,” Raiden said. “When I am depleted or distraught, I find staying here restores me. I once spent the better part of a century simply meditating in a particularly peaceful grove of dove trees.”

“I don’t know if I could ever leave such a place,” Kuai Liang said, drawing closer to Raiden. He slid his arms around Raiden, resting his cheek against Raiden’s chest. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“So long as you are here, you may come to this place whenever you like. And you may take whatever blooms please you or eat whatever fruit catches your eye. You do not need my permission,” Raiden said. Something scratched at the back of his mind and he cleared his throat. “Of course, you know that you are always free to leave. You are not my prisoner. If you ever need to return to Earthrealm, you need only say the word.”

Kuai Liang looked up with a curious expression. “I… have nowhere to go,” he said simply. “My clan is decimated. I have no family. Tomas is my only friend and I would only slow him down on his quest for vengeance.” He squeezed Raiden’s chest and buried his face against the thunder god. “You are all I want or need.”

Raiden felt like a soothing balm was applied to the part of his mind that had worried him. “Just so long as you know,” he said. “I would not keep you here against your will, Kuai. You are too precious to me for me to take away your freedom.”

Kuai Liang smiled up at Raiden. A few fingers caressed Raiden’s face. He said, “I have no plans to leave. So long as you will have me. But I would rather not talk of those things now.” He leaned up, gently pressing his lips against Raiden’s. When he pulled back, he asked, “Will you take me to your favorite part of the garden?”

Raiden’s smile was wide and genuine. “Of course.” He took Kuai Liang’s hand and walked off the central path, into the wilder parts of the garden. The further away they walked, the less of a pattern Kuai Liang noticed in the way plants were arranged. Everything grew into and around and through each other – yet there was still such beauty in the way it was arranged.

Kuai Liang could see that Raiden was slowing in his pace. As they neared a clearing by a precipitous drop, Raiden stopped and turned to Kuai Liang. “Please be careful. Do not step too close,” he said. As Kuai Liang slowed, he saw what Lord Raiden meant.

The drop off into the deeper valley below was filled with thousands upon thousands of plum trees. Kuai Liang would recognize their bright pink blossoms from anywhere. The soft perfume of the blooms was intoxicating. Kuai Liang stared in awe. He had never seen anything like this. He turned and saw that Lord Raiden was holding out a fruit. One of the plums from the trees along the valley crest. Kuai Liang took it from him and looked up at Lord Raiden. Permission was granted with a single nod.

Kuai Liang bit into the plum and closed his eyes as the beautiful flavor encompassed all of him. The flesh was deep red and sweeter than he had ever known a plum to be in Earthrealm. The skin was taut, allowing him to chew without feeling like the fruit was falling apart in his mouth. The taste made his mouth feel like it was coming alive for the first time, as he experienced flavors that were beyond his knowledge. Without thinking, and keeping his eyes closed, he ate and ate and ate, desperate to take all of the plum into himself.

When only the stone was left, Kuai Liang opened his eyes and looked up at Lord Raiden. The thunder god was looking at him with such adoration that Kuai Liang thought his heart might burst. He wanted Raiden. All of him. He needed his lover. He stepped closer and put his hands behind Lord Raiden’s neck, leaning up and kissing him wholly, mouth open and with heat. Lord Raiden murmured his approval against Kuai Liang’s mouth, embracing the ninja and letting their kiss deepen and mount.

Kuai Liang broke their kiss and leaned up, whispering to Lord Raiden, “Make love to me.”

“As you desire,” Raiden said huskily, grabbing the tunic Kuai Liang wore and tearing through it. The plum stone fell from Kuai Liang’s hand as he helped remove his clothes, stealing kisses from Lord Raiden whenever and wherever he could. He did not know exactly when Lord Raiden’s clothes were gone – at some point he was holding cloth and then his fingers felt the strong muscle on Lord Raiden’s back.

Lord Raiden lifted Kuai Liang into his arms and pressed his back against one of the plum trees. He brought his mouth to Kuai Liang’s, pressing their lips together in the heat of passion as Kuai Liang wrapped his legs around Raiden’s waist. The static and charge of electricity were building inside of Raiden already. This was not like before, when their lovemaking was tender, slow, and deliberate. There was no one here but the two of them. Raiden wanted Kuai, and he knew Kuai wanted him. There was a desperation now, a desperation of joining that they both were plunging toward, with only each other to grasp as they fell into and through their passion.

Kuai Liang broke their kiss and reached down, sliding his hand around Raiden’s godhood. “Now. Please, now,” he begged. “Please, Lord Raiden. Please don’t torture me like this. I need you.”

“And you shall have me,” Raiden said, lifting Kuai Liang’s back slightly and pressing him against the smooth bark of the tree. He used the tree to brace Kuai Liang’s back as he moved his own hand down, taking his stiffness from Kuai’s hand and moving toward his entrance.

“Say when you are –” he began.

“Now. Now, please,” Kuai Liang moaned again. “Please. Please.”

With a growl, Raiden pressed forward, sliding up and into Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang let out a long moan as his head fell back and his arms grew slack. Raiden quickly moved his arm back to hold his lover up as he rocked his hips back and forth, sliding into and out of the boy. Kuai Liang’s moans were deep and desperate, the ecstasy Lord Raiden’s godhead giving him clouding all other thoughts.

Raiden felt the heat, the glorious, beautiful heat, spreading out from the joining and mixing with the electric charge that was consuming him. He gritted his teeth as he used every ounce of force to keep himself from rutting forward, taking Kuai Liang as he knew he could. He had to be temperate. He could not lose himself to passion, even as Kuai was. He would not see his boy hurt – or worse – for fleeting pleasure.

But oh, Elder Gods, this boy _felt so good_ around him. Raiden had been unused to physical pleasure of this sort. It was intoxicating. Something about Kuai Liang was addictive. It made Raiden want to keep coming back to him and drinking his fill. The sounds Kuai Liang made, part whimper, part moan, part pleading to not stop, filled Raiden and brought him joy as much as Raiden was filling Kuai Liang with his godhood and bringing joy to his lover.

As before, Kuai Liang was barely conscious of where he was. The only thing that mattered was Lord Raiden. Lord Raiden who was holding him, keeping him safe, pressing up and into him and rubbing that spot inside of him – _oh gods there yes please more_ – and filling him with that caressing warmth that made it feel like his blood was on fire and every nerve ending overloading with the sensations that he knew he was not going to be able to live without. 

He could never leave Lord Raiden. He had to stay with him. He had begged the first night in the cave for Lord Raiden to let him stay, and now Lord Raiden had said he could. The thought, shining through the pleasure, was enough for Kuai Liang to let out a long, deep groan and clutch his fingers into Lord Raiden’s hair.

Raiden let out a matching growl as Kuai Liang clutched at him. _I must stop this. I must. I will lose control if I don’t._ “Prepare yourself,” he warned Kuai Liang and then threw his head back, pushing fully up into Kuai and bellowing as he released forcefully into Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang was already on the razor’s edge and the second the electricity flowed into him, his body plunged over into beautiful agony. Kuai Liang’s scream matched Lord Raiden’s as they joined in their release fully, each losing himself in each other. Lightning struck a mountaintop nearby out of the clear blue, and the rumble of thunder shook the trees around them. Kuai Liang barely noticed, so deep in his rapture was he.

Kuai Liang’s crash after the heights of his release was rapid and he slumped against Lord Raiden, unable even to open his eyes. Raiden cradled his weight as though Kuai Liang were no heavier than a child’s doll. He could hear the small, desperate, shuddering breaths that Kuai Liang was taking and Raiden closed his eyes, sinking to the ground as he held Kuai in his arms. Raiden leaned back against one of the nearby trees, stroking Kuai Liang’s hair and back.

This was perfect. His boy was perfect. Their lovemaking was fulfilling him in ways Raiden had never remembered feeling before. And Kuai said he would stay. Raiden’s spirit soared as he thought of the weeks, the months, the years ahead. How they would have each other. It felt like his soul was interwoven with Kuai’s. How he longed to say the words that had pressed at the back of his lips. How he wanted to say to Kuai –

“I love you.”

Raiden froze. Had they slipped out? He had called Kuai “my love” before, without even thinking. How could –

“I’m sorry.” It wasn’t his voice. Kuai was speaking. He was speaking still. But if Kuai had spoken those words, then…

Raiden drew back and looked at Kuai Liang in his arms. The ninja’s eyes were watery. “I’m sorry, I know it is selfish to say,” Kuai Liang said. He swallowed. “But I – I love you, Lord Raiden.” He placed a hand on Raiden’s face. “You occupy my thoughts at all times. I cannot stop thinking about you when we are apart. When I see you, my heart sings. When you touch me, when you kiss me, I feel… worthy. You make me feel like I am whole.” 

The look on Raiden’s face was impossible for Kuai Liang to process and a feeling of horror coursed through him. Of course, Lord Raiden couldn’t love him. Lord Raiden was a god, and he was only a mortal. His lifespan was barely a blink in Lord Raiden’s existence. Kuai Liang felt his eyes filling with heat and wet and the words tumbled from his mouth. “Please… please don’t send me away,” he begged, voice raw. “Please. I have to be with you. I can’t lose you. I’ll –”

“Shhh,” Raiden said, drawing Kuai Liang closer to him. “I would never send you away, Kuai,” he said, rubbing Kuai Liang’s back. “Have you not figured out by now that I share your feelings?” Kuai Liang drew his face back, looking at Raiden with an expression of hope – something Raiden realized now he had never seen. “I… love you as well,” Raiden said softly. “This is something I am trying to understand. Love is not something I normally experience, but you…” he brought his hands to Kuai Liang’s face, wiping at the tears with his thumbs. “You fill me with gratitude and joy. The touch of your skin thrills me. I could lie and watch you sleep for the entire night. You remind me of why I defend this realm. I love you, Kuai.”

Kuai Liang buried his face in Raiden’s neck, the sobs coming fully now. “Thank you. Thank you,” he whispered over and over, unable to say more than that. His heart felt full of gratitude and love. He had never dared dream when he was with the Lin Kuei that he would ever feel anything like this, that anyone would ever love him and make him feel complete.

Raiden closed his eyes as he held Kuai Liang close. “I love you,” he said softly. “And I would have you stay with me, if you wish. Whatever you need, whatever you desire, I will provide it. You are more precious to me than I remember anything ever being. My boy. My love.”

Neither moved. Neither wanted to move. Entangled in each other’s arms, pressed fully against each other, they lay under the plum tree. Tomorrow held such possibilities. Words were unnecessary. Their promises for each other, for the future, were enough. For now, they were more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After everything they went through in chapter eight, Kuai and Raiden more than deserved some happiness. This was my favorite chapter to write so far – I love digging into and exploring their relationship and how they bring out the best of each other.
> 
> Next chapter will be a transitional one. Time will pass and that will be reflected in it. But we also are starting to near the events of MK4, which will take up a good chunk of the back half of this story. We’re just about halfway through, so there’s still quite a lot that’s going to happen. There are still some loose ends and a looming threat that is Raiden’s worst nightmare from his past. Will true love be enough to conquer all? We’ll have to see when we get there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and to everyone who’s commented and left kudos. See you next week, guys!


	11. Squalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: The song I listened to while I wrote this chapter is “The Wind that Shakes the Barley” by Loreena McKennitt, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDAKmhQGXMs).

_The following months were the happiest of Kuai Liang’s life. He would wake in the morning nestled in the soft bamboo sheets and feeling Lord Raiden’s arms around him._

~~~

“Good morning, my love,” came the gentle words from the thunder god. “How did you sleep?” He asked the same question each morning.

“Like a baby,” Kuai Liang said, smiling up at Lord Raiden through the haze of first waking.

“A curious expression,” Lord Raiden chuckled. “Babies, especially human ones, do not sleep well at all.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Kuai Liang said, sliding closer to Lord Raiden. He relished the feel of Lord Raiden’s skin against his own. “I have never been near a baby. Unless you count when I was one myself.”

“Trust me when I say they are confusing creatures,” Lord Raiden said. He stroked Kuai Liang’s hair. “It took more tries than I care to admit before we hit on the exact combination of precious and exasperating to fully stoke the parental bond.” He smiled at Kuai Liang. “Though I imagine you must have been a very precious child.”

“To hear Bi-Han describe it, I never stopped screaming or crying unless I was eating something,” Kuai Liang said, closing his eyes. “Of course, he was usually the reason I was screaming or crying.”

Raiden’s fingers gently drew up Kuai Liang’s back. He had realized that the full body shudder this inspired in the ninja was not one of revulsion but of pleasure. In the first weeks after Kuai Liang began to stay at the Sky Temple, Raiden had found himself almost unable to stop touching his lover, seeing what reaction various pressures, tempos, strokes, kisses would enact in Kuai Liang. Not everything was pleasure, and Kuai Liang was always careful to explain this gently, but Raiden was a fast learner. It was not long before he could play Kuai Liang like a _guqin_ , strumming Kuai to heights of ecstasy and creating a song with their bodies.

Sure enough, Kuai Liang’s head arched back, exposing his neck as Raiden ran his fingers over the erogenous spots that he was becoming so familiar with. The back. The nipples. The low part of the ribs. Kuai Liang’s breath was coming in light hisses through his teeth.

“You know what this does to me,” he barely got out.

“Of course, I do,” Raiden said simply. “Why else would I do it?” He brought his mouth in, applying soft, focused kisses to Kuai Liang’s neck. Kuai Liang moaned and pressed himself against Raiden.

“Lord Raiden, please,” he moaned.

“Please what?” Raiden asked, lifting his lips to Kuai Liang’s ear. It had taken some time before he realized the tease was part of what brought Kuai Liang’s arousal so high. The feel of breath in his ear made Kuai Liang shiver again and the hairs on the back of his neck raised.

“Please… please…” Kuai Liang’s hands were grabbing at Raiden’s back as Raiden lay him down on the bed. “Please…”

“You cannot receive what you do not ask for,” Raiden whispered, feeling Kuai Liang’s skin break out into gooseflesh. He could not understand why this teasing, this withholding of pleasure heightened Kuai Liang’s desire so. But he would do whatever it took to give Kuai Liang the ecstasy he deserved.

“Please, fill me,” Kuai Liang whispered. With no other words, Raiden moved forward, lifting Kuai Liang’s legs and pressing himself inside. Their bodies were so familiar to each other by this point that they knew inherently how to treat each other. What felt good. What the other desired. 

The initial cry of pleasure Kuai Liang gave upon being penetrated deepened to a low groan. Raiden rocked forward and back, drawing his godhood into and out of Kuai Liang and watching as his lover’s face faded into bliss. Raiden never tired of the way Kuai Liang’s eyes became glassy or how he clung to Raiden so desperately. Raiden could have made love to Kuai Liang for hours, days, years. _If he were immortal…_

No. The thought was selfish. Making mortals into consorts froze them forever as they were. He would never grow, would never know anything other than devotion and love. It was artificial. It was wan. It was nothing like this. Nothing like the warmth and tightness around Raiden’s godhood, nothing like the feel of Kuai’s legs wrapped around Raiden’s waist, nothing like the taste of his mouth as they shared in their passion.

This boy made Raiden feel _alive_. He wasn’t alive, not in the way mortals understood. Being immortal was an eternity of sameness, punctuated by the rare event notable enough to shake him from his routine. With Kuai in his life, by his side, in his bed, Raiden felt as though each moment was something he could savor, a bright spark of color that illuminated his monotone gray. Raiden was unused to constantly experiencing pleasure and joy. As a young god, he had sought them out, had sought every instance of brightness and glee. But as the years wore on, he realized how fleeting each of these moments were. How his emotions became harder to stir. How the presence of those who were neither immortals nor champions made him feel less and less. Raiden’s eternity had settled into an acceptable grayness. Gray was not dangerous. It did not cause him to act foolishly or react in outrage. It did not cause him alarm or heighten his senses. It simply was. _He_ simply was.

And then Kuai Liang came into his life. With his eyes that looked at Raiden with adoration. With his beautiful body that fit so perfectly in Raiden’s arms. With his voice – that soft, tender, almost quiet voice that asked for so little and gave Raiden so much joy. Raiden found himself growing dizzy the more he thought of how much he loved Kuai Liang.

He had discovered that Kuai Liang did not need to be warned when Raiden was at the peak of his pleasure. He had learned that part of what Kuai desired was the suddenness of their shared release, the surprise of Raiden filling him with holiness and electricity and his own uncoiling and the hot spray that linked them together.

And so, Raiden let their bodies sing. He had – carefully, so very, very carefully – tried gradually increasing his pace as he made love to Kuai, never pushing himself too far but seeing what felt good to Kuai. He had found what seemed the exact tempo that brought the ninja to a point of sobbing with desire, to a point where he almost would not have needed Raiden’s release to erupt himself. This was the pace he maintained now as he made love to Kuai, keeping him hovering around ecstatic release without letting him collapse from exhaustion. The noise Kuai made while he was in this state gave Raiden joy. He knew he was giving his boy the most pleasure he possibly could.

Raiden increased the tempo past this point just the slightest, letting Kuai Liang ride on the edge of release and hearing the whimpers and pleas that roiled without ceasing from Kuai’s lips. He knew Kuai was barely aware of what he was saying, what he was pleading for.

No matter how Raiden knew that Kuai wanted to be surprised by his release, he would still say the words, silently, to himself. _Prepare yourself, my love._ Raiden roared like the loudest thunder as he erupted with pleasure into the boy beneath him, pulling Kuai’s body close to his as he pressed deep into him. His roar had not even begun to fade as Kuai Liang screamed in his own release, burying his face into Raiden’s neck. Raiden felt the hot white ribbons against his stomach as Kuai Liang reached his glory.

As always, afterward, Kuai Liang was overcome. Raiden had learned that taking care of his boy in these moments was crucial, that Kuai Liang had come to depend on him being there, holding him as long as he needed. So they lay, Kuai Liang’s brow and chest beaded with sweat and his breath barely coming as his body tried to recover. Raiden stroked his back, his neck, his head, applied gentle kisses to his temple and cheek, and let Kuai Liang slowly return to him.

~~~

_After they rose and bathed, they would eat and would discuss whatever topics came to mind._

~~~

Kuai Liang knew he would never tire of having pork belly on his congee. He had always liked pork, always preferred it to other meat, but when Lord Raiden had offered him pork _belly_ , he had demurred at first. Then the smell of it cooking, the crispness and savory aroma wore him down. As soon as he tasted it, he cursed himself for his initial resistance.

Lord Raiden usually ate simple meals of rice or fish, occasionally with a piece of fruit from the garden. He had explained to Kuai Liang that unless he were hosting other deities, he found it wasteful to eat anything other than offerings that had been made to him, though when Kuai Liang offered a bite of his own meal, Lord Raiden always accepted.

Their conversation wound from discussions of how the Shaolin monks were restoring their order, to Lord Raiden telling Kuai Liang about how Henan province differed from Inner Mongolia where the Lin Kuei monastery was, to a debate about the pleasantness of various seasons. Their debates were nothing like the often-raucous arguments that had broken out at the monastery, the ones that had made Kuai Liang’s stomach clench and made it impossible for him to eat. Lord Raiden was genuinely curious about his thoughts, and when he offered counterpoints, Kuai Liang could tell they were never malicious, only things Lord Raiden had observed.

“Even if autumn does provide brilliant colors, those will fade, and they are a sign of death for the year,” Kuai Liang said. “Winter’s beauty is not so ephemeral. It is constant, the way snow caps the mountains and curves against the earth. The softness and silence of flurries at night. The warmth of being enclosed inside and watching the world be so very still. It is heartbreaking in its beauty.”

“I will concede that the beauty of a winter scene in the mountains is nearly unmatched,” Lord Raiden said, nodding to Kuai Liang. “But I wonder if it is your affinity for your own magic that causes you to ignore the great bitterness of the dark and cold.”

“Better the dark and cold than the true misery of summer,” Kuai Liang said. “Summer is cruel in how it weakens and drains when everyone must work and be productive. Winter is the surest proof that humans care for and about each other. That the weak and old and infirm survive winter is testament to how we are willing to work hard to ensure there is enough for all, that we can provide for everyone. That is the most beautiful part of winter.”

“You have the soul of a poet, Kuai Liang,” Lord Raiden said, affixing him with a smile. “Perhaps this should be a hobby you explore. I have rarely heard the coldest season defended so beautifully and magnanimously.”

Kuai Liang’s smile was soft with pleasure. It had taken time for Lord Raiden to assure him that he could always speak freely to him. Speaking freely had never been an option around the masters or grandmaster. To offer anything more than the gentlest, smallest suggestion was viewed as insubordination. And so Kuai Liang had pressed the desire to speak aloud down. But once Lord Raiden had coaxed him to speak, Kuai Liang found he had much to say. And Lord Raiden always praised him for it.

“You are very kind,” Kuai Liang said, smiling with his eyes lowered. “I…” he paused.

“Yes?” Lord Raiden said, lowering his chopsticks. “Is something the matter?”

“No. No, not at all,” Kuai Liang said, looking up at his lover. Lord Raiden’s eyes were always human around him now. He only took on his godly aura when there were visitors to the Sky Temple or he had to appear in another realm. Kuai Liang’s mouth felt dry. He knew what he wanted to ask but was unsure how Lord Raiden would react.

“Then speak, please,” Lord Raiden said, reaching over to place his hand on Kuai Liang’s. “Nothing you say will offend me, my love.”

Kuai Liang smiled and found his voice. “I wanted to know if there was anything I can do for you, Lord Raiden? Anything you would like?”

Lord Raiden looked surprised. “Anything I would like?” he repeated. “I am a god, Kuai. I can provide anything that I need. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just that… you have been so kind and so good to me,” Kuai Liang said. “You have given me a place to live. A home – an actual home, for the first time since I was a child. You have given me love. You have awoken my body and soul to how beautiful they can feel. I feel I should give you something in return, or do something for you, anything. Anything to show you how grateful I am for you.”

“Oh, my boy,” Lord Raiden said. His eyes and smile were both soft. “You are so good. Your presence alone is enough of a balm to me. You fulfill and sustain me, Kuai. I do not need anything more than that.”

“Then is there anything I can do? Anything you would ask of me? That might relieve anything that worries you?” Kuai Liang knew he should not press this, but his heart implored him to ask one more time.

And this time, he saw Lord Raiden consider. He set his chopsticks down on the table and nodded once. “If this is something that is so important to you, there is something I would ask of you,” Lord Raiden said. He squeezed Kuai Liang’s hand again. “I would ask you to resume your training. Whatever training the Lin Kuei provided you, or if you would like, I can bring masters or experts to help train you.” Lord Raiden paused. “I would feel better if I knew you were still working to ensure you can defend yourself.”

Kuai Liang could tell there was more than Lord Raiden was saying to him. He squeezed Lord Raiden’s hand back. “Of course, I will do this,” he said. “But is there any other reason you would have me do this?”

Lord Raiden looked him in the eyes. “I suspect that you are on the verge of a breakthrough of your abilities,” he said. “What you were able to do to the grandmaster and to Shang Tsung is more than you previously demonstrated. If you are able to channel this power, it might open an ability that you are only vaguely aware of. And it would make you that much stronger.” He paused again. “I am not worried about your ability in martial combat, or magic. I only fear what might happen if you encounter a truly powerful adversary. Or if one of my enemies seeks to hurt me by striking at you. I would have you at your full strength and ability.”

“I understand,” Kuai Liang said, smiling. “I shall begin my training regimen today. While you are at the Jinsei Chamber for your meditation.”

“This makes me glad,” Raiden said, leaning forward to press a kiss to Kuai Liang’s lips. “You are so good to me, Kuai.”

~~~

_Kuai Liang’s training took much of what he considered the late morning and early afternoon. He refused offers of assistance, insisting that he try to unlock his magic himself. Raiden would often watch from afar, admiring his boy’s ability and diligence._

~~~

_Elder Gods, he is beautiful._ From the upper level of the Sky Temple, Raiden could not tear his eyes from Kuai Liang’s effortless flowing and movement throughout the courtyard. He would practice a kick over and over, tiring physically but mentally enduring. His magic, his _qi_ as he called it, would slowly and gradually build in power and force. Raiden wished that Kuai would allow him to help, or to bring a spirit of ice to tutor him in how to easily unlock his abilities.

_“Nothing that comes so easily is worth the effort, Lord Raiden.”_ Those had been his words. The words of a true warrior. Kuai was as meticulous a pupil as Raiden had ever seen. Yet Raiden could also see his frustration slowly build. His progress was slow. His strength increased but his _qi_ was building at the speed of continental drift. He needed a master, someone to guide him. And so he had asked for one to provide the guidance Kuai Liang needed.

_Please do not be cross with me._ The gusts through the courtyard picked up apace. Kuai Liang did not notice at first. Weather in the Heavens did not work the same way as on Earthrealm. Over the months, Kuai had slowly become accustomed to this. He hardly noticed any more.

But he certainly noticed as a rich laugh echoed through the courtyard – a laugh he recognized and smiled as he turned.

“Don’t tell me my brother is working you to death already,” Lord Fujin said, materializing out of the gusts and stepping toward Kuai Liang. The air currents carried their conversation to Raiden's ears.

“Lord Fujin,” Kuai Liang said, taking a knee before the wind god. “It is good to see you. I did not know you were expected today.” He smiled at Fujin as he rose.

“Ah, this is an unannounced visit,” Fujin said. “I like to keep Lord Raiden on his toes. He never knows when I will show up and demand an audience. But tell me, what are you doing out here?” Raiden knew that Fujin’s magnanimity hid small lies well.

“I am training. I am trying to unlock the power I was briefly able to tap into,” Kuai Liang said. “Lord Raiden encouraged me to see what could be done.”

“He has at least offered to bring in someone to train you, though,” Fujin said, brows furrowed. Kuai Liang wasn’t certain whether it was a question or a statement.

“He did. I told him I wished to try on my own, to see if I could manage,” Kuai Liang said.

“Kuai,” Fujin stepped forward, putting a hand on his left shoulder and clapping his right shoulder with his free hand. “Kuai, there is no shame in asking for help. Here. I am hardly a god of ice, but I deal in elemental magic.” Fujin stepped back, assuming a fighting stance.

“You – wish to spar with me?” Kuai Liang asked. Raiden could hear the nerves in his voice.

“No, I wish you to attack me,” Fujin said. “Sparring against you in the Heavens would be wholly unfair, even outside my own domain. Attack me. Show me what you can do.”

Kuai Liang looked unsure but moved himself into a stance of his own. Dragon style. Looking back, Raiden knew it should have been obvious that he was not Bi-Han. The elder brother had fought in monkey style. Dragon was a suitable style for Kuai Liang. It was not as flashy as others, but it hid deep reserves of inner power.

_Please, my boy. Please find strength in yourself._

Kuai Liang cautiously approached Fujin as though he were looking for a waiting attack. Fujin’s expression was amusement.

“I assure you, I will not strike,” Fujin said. “Come, boy. Hit me with what you may.”

Kuai Liang struck, lightning fast with kicks and strikes. Raiden could see where his form had improved. His transitions between blows were tighter than before. Muscle memory allowed him to flow around and under Fujin’s defensive stance. Fujin blocked easily, seeming to anticipate Kuai Liang’s blows. His amusement was wiped from his face, replaced with surprise as Kuai Liang faked a sweep, instead leaning up into a forceful kick directly into Fujin’s sternum. The wind god was knocked backward, skidding a few feet.

Kuai Liang immediately moved out of his stance and strode quickly over to Fujin, leaning down and offering a hand to help him up.

Fujin considered Kuai Liang carefully before accepting the hand and standing. “You are quick,” he said with admiration. “There are not many who could land a blow like that on me. Your physical training is impeccable. But you have not struck at me with your magic.”

“It is… giving me more difficulty than I anticipated,” Kuai Liang admitted, withdrawing his hand. “I am able to do what I practiced. And I can see where my range extends and my power increases. But being able to turn living material and flesh into ice itself eludes me.”

Fujin considered this. He moved aside and raised his hand. Kuai Liang watched as the winds gathered around Fujin’s hand, coalescing into a vaguely humanoid shape. The creature of wind stood before Kuai Liang. It moved into a fighting pose.

“Strike at this,” Fujin said. “Use your magic on it. It should react as a mortal will.”

Kuai Liang dug deep into his _qi_ and lashed out, channeling freezing magic at the figure. It wove and dodged, imitating Lord Fujin’s speed. Kuai Liang bobbed as it lashed out at him with something akin to a fist. He channeled his magic again, anticipating the movements this time. The figure froze, but Kuai Liang could tell it was not the same. He extended his reach and kicked the figure, which flew backward, tumbling as it did. It stood and assumed its stance again.

Kuai Liang moved out of his fighting pose and turned back to Fujin. “This is how it always is,” he said, the disappointment in his voice making Raiden’s soul ache. “I can do what I have always done. But every time I try to push farther and do what I did before, it doesn’t work.”

Fujin considered this. “What were you experiencing when you were able to tap into this?” he asked. “Any emotion in particular? Rage? Sorrow?”

Kuai Liang licked his lips. “Fear.” He looked down. “Fear, more than anything else. It was… I cannot think of anything other than desperation that allowed me to access it.”

“And what do you fear, more than anything else?” Fujin asked, stepping closer to Kuai Liang.

Kuai Liang looked up at Lord Fujin, into his glowing white eyes. Months earlier, the answer would have been simple. What he had feared since he was a child, what almost killed him before he and Lord Raiden made love in the cave. What he still shrunk away from. But his fear of lightning was starting to pale compared to another fear.

“Death,” he said quietly. “Death… and losing Lord Raiden. Never seeing or hearing or feeling him again.” From the steps of the temple, Raiden closed his eyes and lowered his head. The ache was settled in deep now. Kuai Liang’s fear mirrored his own. That the boy would die and that Raiden would never see him or feel him again. The thought was enough that clouds started to gather over the courtyard.

“Hmm,” Fujin said, considering this. “Then that is what you should focus on. Focus on that feeling. Focus on the desperation, your desire not to die. Your desire to see Lord Raiden again.” Kuai Liang could feel something in him roiling as Fujin spoke the words, his voice getting lower and more intense. “Think of how if you do not do this, everything will be different. Everything will be wrong. Take that fear and channel it. Blaze a path within you.” Icy crystals materialized around Kuai Liang’s hands as Fujin spoke.

“Now, strike!” Fujin commanded, stepping aside and giving Kuai Liang full view of the wind creature behind him. Without thinking, Kuai Liang unleashed the power within him. His teeth gritted together so hard he thought they might crack. Icy sweat formed on his brow, melting and freezing in succession. His hands ached as the power blasted through them, channeling all the churning emotions and fear that made him want to protect Lord Raiden – and himself.

And when Kuai Liang raised his glance, the creature before him was nothing but frozen blasts of air. The form was similar, but tendrils of wind had been crystalized out from it. He stared in disbelief as Lord Fujin stepped behind him, placing his hands on Kuai Liang’s shoulders.

“I believe you have done it, my friend,” Fujin said. The look of joy and disbelief that broke out across Kuai Liang’s face made Raiden’s spirit soar.

~~~

_They did not always stay in the Sky Temple. Raiden took great pleasure in bringing Kuai Liang to parts of Earthrealm he had never seen. Kuai Liang’s joy was infectious, and Raiden found himself looking at these places he had seen countless times over with new eyes._

~~~

The night sky stretched out before Kuai Liang like he had never seen before. The green and purple lights that danced in the heavens were more beautiful and clearer than he had ever known. The steam of the turquoise pools around him kept him warm despite the bitter bite of the cold air. He had expected a place named _Iceland_ to be nothing but a wintery hellscape, but even in winter it was one of the most beautiful, evocative places he had ever seen.

Kuai Liang lay against Lord Raiden’s chest in the waters, his cheek against his lover and his eyes unable to stop staring up.

“What causes the lights to dance so?” he asked Lord Raiden.

Lord Raiden looked down from the aurora borealis, his smile widening as he saw the look of marvel on Kuai Liang’s face.

“Wind from the sun,” Lord Raiden answered simply. “The lights are a… collaboration of sorts between Lord Fujin and the sun goddess, Lady Amaterasu. The result of a brief, passionate affair between them. Even now, millennia later, the lights still dance in the winter night sky.”

Kuai Liang drew closer to Lord Raiden. The pools were clearly designed for large groups of people, but Lord Raiden had somehow ensured that they would have it all to themselves. Lord Raiden knew that Kuai Liang’s magic did not instill in him a complete resistance to heat. While Kuai Liang despised humid summer days, he could soak in a warm bath or spring for hours, letting the warmth seep into him.

“Are there any… collaborations of your own, with other gods?” Kuai Liang asked Raiden, turning his attention to his lover. Raiden looked down. There was no hint of jealousy in Kuai’s tone, and his eyes sparkled with mirth. Raiden suspected this was a precursor to Kuai Liang teasing him. Kuai rarely teased Raiden, but when he did, he was amused by how easily Raiden could become flustered.

“If you are asking about my relationships with the gods of the world, I fear I will disappoint. I have never shared a bed with another deity,” Raiden said simply. His long black hair floated at the top of the waters, draping around his shoulders and Kuai Liang’s.

“Why not?” Kuai Liang asked. “It seems like it would make sense to find comfort with someone who would understand what it is like to be immortal.”

Raiden remained quiet for a moment. “I am the protector of Earthrealm,” he finally said. “As such, it would not be appropriate for me to bestow this sort of favor on another god or goddess.” Something about his tone made Kuai Liang feel as though there was a deeper meaning and resonance behind Lord Raiden’s reticence.

Kuai Liang looked up into Raiden’s eyes, trying to figure out what it was that caused this sort of reaction. After a long pause, he said, “It pains me to think of you being alone for so long. I do not like the idea of you not experiencing joy like we share.”

“I experience it now,” Raiden said, the smile returning to his face.

“But…” Kuai Liang felt his throat tighten. “I will not always be here, Lord Raiden.” Lord Raiden’s smile faded again. “I am mortal. I will die someday.” He reached a hand up out of the water to place on Lord Raiden’s face. “I cannot be immortal like you. And I… I do not want you to be alone again.”

“My boy,” Raiden said, pulling Kuai Liang closer to him and reaching down to kiss his forehead. “I have had thoughts, as every god who has loved a mortal before me has had thoughts, of making you my consort. You would become immortal. You would stay with me forever.” Kuai Liang’s face lit up momentarily, then faded as he saw the hesitation in Lord Raiden’s eyes.

“But there is more to it than just that, isn’t there?” he asked.

Lord Raiden sighed. He stroked Kuai Liang’s wet hair, not breaking their shared gaze. “When a mortal is turned into a consort, he loses everything that made him mortal,” he said. “His personality, his light, his life, all of it fades. He is a beautiful, immortal, perfect plaything. He cannot raise his voice against the god or goddess who made him that way. He cannot ever leave them. He cannot stop loving them. It is a prison of sorts. A beautiful prison, one full of joy – at least, for those who would find themselves linked to a kind deity – but a prison nonetheless.”

Kuai Liang remained silent as Raiden told him this. His stomach suddenly felt hot and heavy.

“If I were to change you thus,” Raiden said at last, “what I would create would be you only physically. I would never be able to discuss anything with you, to debate and understand your point of view, because you would be unable to do anything other than agree with me. I would never see your emotions flare, I would never feel true passion radiate off of you. I would never experience the genuine love you give me. And it would be like that for the rest of eternity. You could not die. You could not stop loving me. You would be trapped. It is a tragic existence, despite how externally beautiful it is.”

Despite the warm waters they lay in, Kuai Liang found himself shivering. No wonder Lord Raiden had never raised this with him before.

“Thank you for thinking of my happiness, Lord Raiden,” he said quietly, tightening his embrace. “I… would not want to exist in a non-existence like that.”

“I understand,” Raiden said. Despite his external calm, a sharp pain hit him in his chest. That was it, then. Kuai would die someday. Raiden had not known how he had secretly, selfishly hoped Kuai would ask to be turned into a consort when he knew there was a chance. He tried to push away those feelings, to turn his gaze back to Kuai Liang with a smile. “Then there is all the more reason for us to cherish our time together,” he said, lightening his tone. “How does the Blue Lagoon compare to the other sights you have seen?”

“It is one of my favorites,” Kuai Liang said, smiling again. “I have seen so little of Earthrealm. And you always seem to know what I cherish.”

“Aside from my miscalculation with the salt flats of Bolivia,” Raiden chuckled. Kuai Liang joined in his laughter. He had not found it funny at the time, but looking back could laugh at how he had wailed at the overpowering heat and the blinding light reflecting off of the salt, which had reminded him so much of lightning. Lord Raiden had been so concerned that he had immediately whisked them back to the Sky Temple and had not left Kuai Liang’s side for two days.

“Aside from that, yes,” Kuai Liang said. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Lord Raiden’s. The two shared a long, soft kiss as the waters around them steamed into the frigid air. When Kuai Liang broke the kiss, he nestled fully against Lord Raiden, cherishing the feel of the god’s skin against his own.

“I love you,” he whispered to Lord Raiden.

“And I you,” Lord Raiden whispered back, drawing Kuai Liang against him. “You are all of the joy in my life. My reason for defending Earthrealm. You consume me, Kuai. You make me see this realm anew when I see it through your eyes.”

Kuai Liang found himself growing lightheaded at Lord Raiden’s words. “I do not know what I ever did to deserve your love,” he said, leaning up to kiss Raiden again. “I must have led a very virtuous past life to earn this now.”

“You lead a virtuous life now,” Raiden said, brushing aside strands of hair that had become affixed to Kuai Liang’s forehead from sweat. “You are as good as any human I have ever known. You are beautiful, but it is your kindness, your love that attracts me.” He leaned in closer, whispering into Kuai Liang’s ear. “You tempt me to renounce my duties, to pass my responsibilities to another, so that I might know you all the time.”

Kuai Liang shivered with desire. He felt lust start rising inside of him. He whispered back to Lord Raiden, “You may know me now.”

At the kisses Lord Raiden affixed to his neck, Kuai Liang’s moans carried over the noise of the steaming waters. There was no one around to hear.

As Lord Raiden held Kuai Liang in his arms and made love to him, slowly and deliberately in the warm waters, Kuai Liang’s head lolled back on his shoulders, and all was cool green and purple against an onyx winter night sky.

~~~

_At night, before Kuai Liang would sleep, they would talk again. Lord Raiden would tell Kuai Liang of stories before he was born, before anyone he ever knew or ever would know was born. And Kuai Liang would tell Lord Raiden of his life. His dreams, his hopes, his fears. His story._

~~~

“You have not told me of your life before the Lin Kuei,” Lord Raiden said one night as he and Kuai Liang lay in bed. The sheets around them were cool as always. Raiden had realized Kuai Liang needed the temperature to be cooler than he would normally keep it in order to sleep easily.

“There is not much to tell,” Kuai Liang said, resting his head on Lord Raiden’s chest and listening to the soft crackle of electricity within the thunder god. “I was very young when my father took me and Bi-Han from America to China. I was only six.”

“But where did you live? You must remember that at least,” Raiden asked.

“We lived in Washington. Washington state, not D.C.,” Kuai Liang said. “It was beautiful, what I can remember of it. I went to kindergarten and first grade. I enjoyed school. I loved reading. We had a dog. A large dog with yellow fur. I think it was a girl. I don’t remember her name. But she would climb up onto the couch and lie on my lap like she was a much smaller dog.” He smiled.

Raiden gently stroked Kuai Liang’s hair. “It sounds like you had a good life,” he said carefully, not wanting to bring up unpleasantness.

“It was a good life, yes,” Kuai Liang said. He sighed. “I suppose when you are that young, you don’t think much about life ever being different. I certainly never thought one day I would come home from school and find my father waiting for us with his things packed. He told us to pack a bag, only with clothes and essential things. Even before he took us to China, my father was a very stern man. He never smiled or indulged us. We knew to obey him.” He was quiet for a moment. “I remember the dog was in the back yard. She was whining. I think she knew something was wrong. My mother was at work. I… did not know I would never see her again.”

Raiden could feel the memories wafting off Kuai Liang. The sadness he expected was not there. It was more a longing for something that had been missing for so much time Kuai Liang did not even remember it.

“What about your mother?” Raiden asked. “What was she like?”

“Mother was very kind,” Kuai Liang said, his smile returning. “She loved us, she always told us how much she loved us. She was born in America. Her grandparents left China during the revolution, when her parents were young. She wanted us to always be happy boys.” His voice became thick. “I missed her so much when we left. I know Bi-Han did, too, but he tried to put on a brave face for our father. I couldn’t understand why she didn’t come with us. Why we left her behind.” He paused. Then, he slowly extracted himself from Raiden’s arms.

“I have…” he began as he reached over the bed for his traveling bag. He had not needed much from it. Lord Raiden provided him with any clothes he desired, anything he needed to bathe or mend himself with. Raiden watched as Kuai Liang dug through the bag, finally pulling something out. He moved back to Raiden and unfolded the photo, handing it to the thunder god.

Raiden felt a sharp crackle of electricity through his head and neck as he looked at the picture. Two boys, a few years apart, both smiling. The stern man standing behind them. And the woman, smiling widely and leaning down on her knees so she was closer to her sons’ height. The smaller boy. His boy. Kuai Liang.

Raiden smiled as he looked up at Kuai Liang. “As I suspected, you were an adorable child,” he said.

“I didn’t smile much after this,” Kuai Liang said, looking back at the photograph. “This is Bi-Han,” he said, pointing to the older boy. “And my father. And my mother.” He swallowed. “Bi-Han was the one who took this photo when we left. I’m glad he did. I…” he trailed off. “I don’t know if I would remember what my mother looked like without this.”

Raiden looked over at Kuai Liang. Now there was pain. There was sadness. It broke something in Raiden to feel this pain from Kuai Liang, the pain that ran so deep it was a part of his boy as much as his training, his beauty, his kindness.

“You look like her,” Raiden said, causing Kuai Liang to smile gently. “Bi-Han resembled your father more.”

“Everyone said that,” Kuai Liang said quietly. “Especially as we grew older. Everyone at the monastery would say how Bi-Han looked exactly like our father. There were some who were surprised we were brothers. We looked less and less alike the older we got.” He paused. “I always wondered how much of it was genetics and how much of it was Bi-Han adhering to the clan’s rules and laws.” His fingers traced gently, affectionately over the figure of his mother in the photograph. 

“Would you like to see her again?” Lord Raiden asked, placing a hand atop Kuai Liang’s.

“I do not even know if she is alive,” Kuai Liang sighed. “I imagine having her husband and sons disappear with no warning was devastating. I cannot think of what having me reappear years later would do to her psyche.” He slid his arms around Lord Raiden and closed his eyes as he rested his head against Lord Raiden’s chest.

“I hope she is happy,” Kuai Liang said quietly. Raiden could feel the ninja’s heart beating against his chest. “I hope she is happy, and that she found someone who she could have other children with, and that she is surrounded by her family. And I hope that… whatever pain our leaving caused is not so much that she will not heal from it.”

Raiden gently set the photograph down on the sheets and placed his arms around Kuai Liang, bringing him closer. “I could seek her out, if you wish,” he said cautiously. “I do not need to reach out to her, but I can see where she is, and what her life is like. Only if you wish.”

“I thank you,” Kuai Liang said quietly, closing his eyes. “But I… cannot see any way in which any news of her will not reopen old wounds. I think it is better for me to remember her as she was when I knew her. How she smiled and laughed easily. How she would sneak a cookie before dinner and offer me one as a bribe for not telling father.” He smiled again, but Raiden could see a glimmer at the corner of his closed eye. “She deserved so much better.”

Raiden said nothing. For once, he did not know what he could say that would make things better for Kuai Liang. He stroked his back, letting Kuai Liang rest against him, silently giving Kuai Liang what comfort he could. Before Raiden realized it, he heard the quiet regulation of Kuai Liang’s breath. His love was asleep.

Unlike the other nights where Raiden focused entirely on Kuai Liang, watching as he slept and cherishing every movement, every noise Kuai made, Raiden closed his own eyes now. He extended his consciousness out into the world.

He focused on the image in the picture. The woman who smiled so easily, whose eyes shone with laughter and mirth. _Washington. They lived in Washington._

Raiden sought out the strands of Kuai Liang’s life. The moments, the forces that changed his existence. He followed them backward, seeing fleeting images of training, the monastery, an airplane. To the time when Kuai Liang last saw the smiling face of his mother.

And then Raiden shifted perspectives. He latched onto the presence of Rachel Zhao. How she came home to an empty house. How she panicked. How she called the police. How she wept and pleaded in interviews on television for her husband to come home and bring back their sons. How the sympathy of the community insulated her for a time, until their memories faded and people stopped calling, stopped visiting. How she sat alone in her house, her dog resting on her lap, and wept quietly.

And how years later, now wearing glasses, now with her hair shorter, Rachel Zhao returned to work. How she threw herself into her profession. Something to do with exchanging houses. Raiden did not fully understand. How she met a man, younger than her, who made her laugh, who told her how beautiful she was. How her heart slowly thawed. How their wedding was small, elegant, and intimate. How she had first a daughter, and then a son. How she watched her children grow. How her husband and children healed the cracks in her heart. The cracks that would never fully disappear but were now full of love for her new family.

And he saw how every night, after her husband fell asleep next to her, Rachel Zhao would open her bedside table and look at a picture of two young boys, the younger missing a few teeth, the elder with an unflattering haircut, and how in the dark, she would close her eyes and mourn her sons.

Raiden saw all of this, and detached himself from her consciousness, returning to where he held her son in his arms. If Kuai Liang asked, if he wondered, Raiden would tell him. But it was not his choice to make. He hoped something about what he had seen would somehow soothe Kuai Liang, would make him sleep better.

Raiden closed his eyes again and listened to the sound of Kuai Liang’s steady breaths.

~~~

_These were the best, happiest months of Kuai Liang’s life. He rested easier than he ever had and felt his heart grow fuller and happier with each passing day._

~~~

And then one night, Kuai Liang awoke suddenly. At first, he was confused as to what was going on. He had not awoken in the middle of the night since he started sleeping in Lord Raiden’s bed. He always slept through, comforted by Lord Raiden’s touch and proximity.

But Lord Raiden wasn’t there. The bed was cold and empty. Kuai Liang sat up, looking around. There was no sign of Lord Raiden. And then he heard the sound that made the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand up.

Thunder. He hadn’t heard thunder since he had returned to the Sky Temple after Shao Kahn was defeated and Tomas recovered. Something was wrong. With a sick feeling in his stomach, Kuai Liang remembered the words Lord Raiden had spoken to him after he brought Kuai Liang here the first time.

_I am afraid the weather here mirrors my mood. When I am concerned, as now, it manifests as a brewing storm._

Kuai Liang pushed the sheets back and stepped out of bed, reaching for the robe that lay nearby. It had been tossed aside as a precursor to their lovemaking before bed. Normally Kuai Liang savored putting it on, relishing the smooth, almost cold feel of the silk as it brushed his skin. But now, he was in a rush. He tied the sash at his waist and made his way down the stairs out of Lord Raiden’s chambers and into the halls of the Sky Temple.

Everything was empty and dark. It was as though Lord Raiden had completely abandoned the place. The thunder grew louder and Kuai Liang flinched as a bright bolt lit up the windows. He had to find Lord Raiden. Quickly, he moved from room to room, checking to see if his lover was there. The more empty rooms he found, the higher his concern ratcheted. By the time he made it back to the central chamber, he was sure Lord Raiden wasn’t anywhere in the temple. He closed his eyes, taking in and letting out a few deep breaths. Lord Raiden was outside. Out in the storm. Kuai Liang braced himself and moved toward the entry hall. The gateway to the courtyard afforded him a clear view.

Lord Raiden sat in the center of the courtyard, clad in his simple white robe and his hat hanging behind his head. His ebony hair whipped around him in the wild winds. His back was to Kuai Liang and the ninja worried at what his expression might be. The clouds above were blackish-gray, crackling with thunder and lightning. What could have caused this sudden shift in Lord Raiden’s mood? What could have gone so wrong that he would leave Kuai Liang and go sit by himself in the storm?

Kuai Liang moved to the front of the doorway, only to flinch and cry out at the bolt that lit up the sky. He gritted his teeth and placed his fists to his chest, cursing his fear and how his heart felt like it would stop every time he saw lightning.

The noise gave him away. Lord Raiden had turned. “Kuai?” he heard. With a sudden beam of light, Lord Raiden was before him, kneeling and holding him close.

“Kuai… Kuai, my love, I am sorry,” Lord Raiden said, stroking his hair. “I did not think you would wake.” Another beam of light surrounded them and then they were back in Lord Raiden’s chambers, sitting on the floor near the bed. Kuai Liang felt his muscles start to unclench.

“I… woke up. You were gone. I heard the thunder. I was worried,” Kuai Liang said quietly.

“I am so sorry,” Lord Raiden said, kissing the crown of his head. “I should have thought…” Kuai Liang heard a sigh. “Mortal sleep confuses me. You have always slept through until you were rested. I did not consider that me being gone might make you feel something was amiss.”

“It was the thunder as well,” Kuai Liang said, looking up. Raiden could see the worry in Kuai Liang’s eyes and felt a sharp pang in his throat. “Something is worrying you. Something so concerning that it has changed everything. Please tell me.”

“I do not wish to worry you,” Raiden said, stroking his face. “Nor do I wish to put you in danger. You…” he trailed off. “Please, Kuai. Please do not become involved in this.” He kissed Kuai Liang’s forehead. “Please, for my sake.”

Kuai Liang brought his hand up and placed it on top of Lord Raiden’s. He drew back, wearing an expression of equal parts concern and wariness. “Lord Raiden, you have never lied to me,” he said. “You have never kept the truth from me. And you know that I am sworn to protect Earthrealm. My power is stronger now than it ever has been. To ask me to stay out of this goes against everything I am. Please.” He took Lord Raiden’s hand from his face and squeezed it. “Please do not lie to me. Tell me what has happened.”

Raiden closed his eyes. He could not deny Kuai Liang, though he feared what effect telling this story would have on the boy. “Very well,” he said. “I will do as you desire.”

And so, he told him.

~~~

_In the before times, before the realms were the realms, there was the One Being. A progenitor god, the creator of all the realms and the Elder Gods. The One Being was all-powerful and all-consuming. Whatever it desired, it took, it consumed. The Elder Gods were responsible for holding back the tide of the One Being, protecting the realms from being consumed utterly. The One Being understood the importance of balance, and it knew somehow that the Elder Gods were all that would keep it from consuming its creations._

_For what must have been aeons and eternities, the Elder Gods battled the One Being. It would consume and the Elder Gods would create. It would attack and the Elder Gods would defend. After ages of this, the Elder Gods could stand this war no longer. They formed a plan not to destroy the One Being, but to separate it. Each of the Elder Gods was responsible for securing a different piece of the One Being. Life and death. Light and shadow. Eternity and entropy. They broke apart the One Being and sealed it away, using it to solidify the realms._

_In the breaking apart of the One Being, I and the other gods were formed. As were the original progenitor races of the realms. We were tasked, all of us, with seeing the Elder Gods’ work done, for enforcing their laws and making the realms what they should be. I, and my brothers, and many other gods were assigned to Earthrealm. I was not Earthrealm’s protector at that time. I was no more or less important than any other god of Earthrealm. I saw to it that lightning and thunder passed over the realm, bringing necessary rain and life to the lush primordial jungles of Earthrealm._

_I did not ask to take on the role of Earthrealm’s protector. It was thrust upon me._

_I was unaware that not all of the Elder Gods believed in remaining neutral regarding the realms. I did not know that one of them, the one who was responsible for securing the part of the One Being that controlled death, would come to be corrupted. That he would look upon the realms and desire them for his own. That he thought he was entitled as one of the greatest powers in the realms to rule as supreme being in one of the realms._

_It was Earthrealm that he desired. The opposite of his own control. The realm that teemed most with life in all its forms. He was forbidden from entering and waging war, but he found a loophole. He forged a powerful relic and used it to transport his being into Earthrealm. He struck with all his might, killing most of the races of Earthrealm, and brought his fight directly to we gods._

_There was despair, of course. All of us combined could never hope to match the force of an Elder God. We pleaded with the other Elder Gods for mercy, for help in our war. But they maintained their neutrality. I knew that the only thing we could hope to do was buy time. And so, I organized the other gods. We began to formulate plans and battle strategies. They began to look to me as a leader. I did not do what I did for glory or a title. I only knew that we must fight as much as we could._

_His forces were no match for us, but then we were no match for him. Had he been focused, cold, he would have killed us all and taken the realm before any could intervene. But his cruelty turned out to be our salvation. We were pinned back in the farthest reaches of Earthrealm, seeking to protect what few species still survived. And he sent a message. An ultimatum. He demanded that I personally cede control of Earthrealm to him and… serve him, for eternity, in any way that he desired. If I did not, he would personally see to the deaths of every living creature in Earthrealm._

_It was this ultimatum that swayed the Elder Gods. War was allowed. Cruelty was permitted. But to destroy a realm completely was blasphemy. As one, the other Elder Gods struck, weakening their brother. They took no joy in destroying one of their own. They rewrote the laws of the realms to strip him of his great power and make him an equal adversary for me._

_And I defeated him in the first match of mortal kombat._

_He was banished to Netherrealm, where he has been for millennia upon millennia. Tortured for his crimes against the realms and the natural laws of the Elder Gods. Ever since, I have served as Earthrealm’s protector. I have sought out threats against the realm. I have trained and watched over the realm’s greatest champions. I have kept Earthrealm safe._

_But something stirs in Netherrealm. Some great power, stronger than should be there. My missives to Lucifer go unanswered. The Elder Gods grow quiet. I fear that the greatest threat to the realms – especially to Earthrealm – is on the verge of returning._

_And if he does, and if he has somehow secured the measure of his power once more, I do not know how we will defeat him._

~~~

Lord Raiden’s chambers were silent after he finished his story. He was holding Kuai Liang so close it was almost painful. Kuai Liang’s hand was on the side of Lord Raiden’s neck, his thumb gently stroking the thunder god’s cheek in a way Lord Raiden had comforted him in the past. Lord Raiden looked at Kuai Liang, but his eyes were far away, as though he were seeing through the ninja and into eternity.

“But he cannot have the full measure of his power,” Kuai Liang said at last, breaking the silence. “If he did, he would already have attacked. We would have seen his fury.”

“This… is true,” Raiden conceded after a moment. His grip on Kuai Liang lessened slightly. “Still, it is unlike Lucifer to ignore a message from another god. He is more than the protector of Netherrealm. He is its ruler. The only god to actually rule a realm. His burden is not one I envy. But he has performed the necessary evils of his duties throughout the millennia without even the slightest waver.”

Kuai Liang remained quiet. His mind was racing. And then he remembered something of what Lord Raiden had said. “What of his relic? The one that he used to arrive in Earthrealm? Was it destroyed?”

Kuai Liang did not expect Lord Raiden’s reaction. The thunder god appeared pained and looked at Kuai Liang with such agony in his eyes that Kuai Liang took Lord Raiden’s hand and kissed it. “Forgive me,” he begged. “I did not mean to ask something that would upset you so.”

“No,” Lord Raiden said, kissing Kuai Liang’s forehead. “It is not the relic itself that causes me pain, but the knowledge of what has transpired around it.” He closed his eyes. “I have kept this story from you, Kuai, because I am ashamed. I fear you will not look at me the same after I tell it to you.”

“There is nothing you could say that would blunt my love for you,” Kuai Liang said, lifting Raiden’s chin and seeing the thunder god’s eyes open. “If you do not wish to tell me, then –”

“No,” Raiden said, shaking his head. He placed his hand on Kuai Liang’s face. “You are owed this explanation.” He sighed. “You have been owed it for a very long time.”

Lord Raiden was silent for a moment longer. Then he began.

“The amulet of the fallen Elder God rests in a secure location on Earthrealm,” Raiden said. “I am the only being in all the realms who knows of its exact place. I may be one of the few who even knows of its existence.” Raiden closed his eyes again. “The amulet was stolen several years ago by a ninja who allowed himself to be tricked by an oni sorcerer. When I learned of its theft, I appeared before this ninja and demanded he retrieve it. He fought bravely through Netherrealm and did so. In the process of doing this, I found I admired his skill – if not his ethics. And so, after the amulet had been retrieved, I… sought this ninja out. I hired him, properly this time. To compete in a tournament of mortal kombat.”

Kuai Liang’s blood froze. He looked up at Lord Raiden.

“Bi-Han,” he said, voice barely audible.

“Yes,” Raiden said. “I was the sponsor for his entry to the tournament.” He took a breath. “And it was while securing the amulet for this sorcerer that your brother killed Hanzo Hasashi. Scorpion. I did not know when I hired him to assassinate Shang Tsung that Scorpion would seek out his revenge at the tournament. In doing so, I bound Bi-Han – and you, by extension – forever with mortal kombat. I am so sorry, Kuai. I did not anticipate any of this. I…” Lord Raiden lowered his head. “Please forgive me. Please. I cannot bear to think of you hating me.”

“I do not hate you,” Kuai Liang said, tucking his head into the crook of Lord Raiden’s neck. “I could never hate you. My love for you would never let me. I… suspected there was more to Bi-Han’s involvement in the tournament than I knew. But I could not have known this.”

Raiden lifted his head and opened his eyes. He placed his hand on Kuai Liang’s face. “When I am secure in the knowledge that this threat has passed,” he said, “I will atone for this to you. I swear it. I will find a way to relieve your pain and suffering over your brother’s death.”

“Then I shall stand by you,” Kuai Liang said. “I swear that I shall help defend Earthrealm from this threat.” Raiden opened his mouth to protest and Kuai Liang spoke before he could. “You asked me after we first made love to swear that I would defend Earthrealm. I agreed to do so. Please do not ask me to break my oath. You know what that does to my honor.”

Internally, Raiden cursed himself for his shortsightedness. Externally, he nodded slowly. “As you desire, my love,” he said slowly. “Though I beg of you to please, please be careful, for my sake. I cannot bear the thought of losing you.”

Kuai Liang brought his face in to Lord Raiden’s. “As long as there is breath in my lungs and blood in my veins, I will find a way to get back to you,” he said, softly. “You are my life, Lord Raiden. Though I may be but a moment in yours, you are my entire life. So long as I live, I will find a way to return to you. Death alone will be what keeps me from your side. And I do not plan on dying soon.”

Raiden wanted to feel reassurance at Kuai Liang’s words. But he could not ignore the pinpricks on the back of his neck. As though he could sense the Elder Gods hearing these words, looking up, and as one, raising their eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: Yes, it is true. I am why we cannot have nice things. MK4, one of the most brutal games in the early series, is next. We’ll see some familiar faces and some new ones popping up. How will they impact our lovers’ journey? We’re going to have to wait and see. At least this time, Kuai and Raiden will be together as they fight off Shinnok’s forces. I don’t think I could make it through retelling another game where they were apart.
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has been commenting – I am continually blown away by your kindness and your enjoyment of this story. I hope you enjoy where it’s heading next. See you next week, guys!


	12. East of Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to while writing this chapter was “Riverside” by Agnes Obel, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4YuX4aDVwo).

Alone, Kuai Liang did his best to prepare, mentally and physically, for the journey ahead. Lord Raiden apologized for having to leave the Sky Temple but Kuai Liang understood it was necessary. Fujin, too, was gone. Kuai Liang assured Lord Raiden that he was more than capable of staying by himself for a few days, that there was fruit from the garden that he could eat and water and tea to drink. He could practice – inside, if the storm did not cease.

“I do not like to leave you,” Lord Raiden had said, holding him close the night before he left. “But I must travel through all the realms rapidly. I must ensure that our allies are prepared. I must try to see what others know.”

“I would only slow you down,” Kuai Liang had said, running his hand along the back of Raiden’s head, through his thick hair. “I will miss you terribly, but you will be back before long.”

“I will be by your side as soon as I am able,” Lord Raiden had said. Then he kissed Kuai Liang and ran his hands over Kuai’s body in the way that made him surrender completely. As Lord Raiden had made love to him that night, a quiet ache had settled into his chest alongside the sweetness. An ache that he would have to be apart from his love. Lord Raiden had held him as the tears came, had held him as he fell asleep.

And then he awoke the next morning to find the bed empty. He knew it would be, but not having Lord Raiden there made the ache even worse. He tried to put it out of his mind as he trained, meditated, rested, and otherwise prepared. As he would before going on a mission for the Lin Kuei, Kuai Liang tried to think about everything that might happen.

He could die. That was always a possibility. One that he certainly hoped was remote. And with Lord Raiden nearby, certainly less likely than when he and the others had fought through New York City to defend Earthrealm from Shao Kahn. But not impossible. They were facing the forces of an Elder God, even a fallen one. Death would stalk him and the others – and come for them, if they weren’t careful.

Even likelier was severe injury. He’d been hurt badly fighting Shang Tsung, and barely survived it. Lord Raiden could heal him here in the Heavens. In other realms, his power was not so strong. But Lord Raiden could send him here at a moment’s notice. It seemed unlikely he would succumb from all but the most grievous injuries.

There was an outside chance that this would turn out to be nothing. But Kuai Liang knew Lord Raiden was not the type to chase random chances without thinking of the consequences.

Everything was just so uncertain. When Kuai Liang would take on a mission, he could weigh possibilities, could try to prepare for every eventuality. Now it was simply impossible to do so.

And so, he waited. He found himself exploring the Sky Temple, seeking out each room – except the Jinsei Chamber. Lord Raiden had apologized but told him it would not be possible for any other than a divinity or the reigning champion to be present there. Kuai Liang did not wish to upset Lord Raiden, particularly with how concerned Lord Raiden already was. The temple was beautiful, even in its simplicity. Lord Raiden was not one for showiness or ostentatiousness. His home, his domain, served its purpose while also being pleasing to the eye.

It was difficult for him to leave the temple. The brewing storm outside made his heart race. The bolts weren’t frequent, but they were there. Lord Raiden was unable to control the weather here. Kuai Liang knew he would stop the lightning if he could.

But he was hungry. Lord Raiden was able to simply make food appear. Kuai Liang could not. If he was going to eat, he would have to go to the garden and pick fruit. He resolved to go and pick enough to get him through at least a couple of days. Fashioning his tunic into a makeshift hood to keep him from seeing the worst of the storm, he ran down the steps, through the courtyard, and out into the garden, where he grabbed whatever he could quickly find. A bolt cracking across the sky caused him to cry out and flinch, dropping the first few pomegranates he had acquired.

Kuai Liang dropped to his knees to pick up the fruit. He found himself cursing his fear again, shame burning at him. Here he was, a warrior of mortal kombat, and he couldn’t even stem his fear of weather. _Weather_. He knew, objectively, how foolish it was to be afraid of something like lightning. If he could see the bolt, it was hitting somewhere else. But no matter how he tried, his mind wouldn’t shake the fear.

Kuai Liang felt his arms getting heavy. He glanced over to the edge of the valley, hesitating. No matter what he tried, nothing was ever as good as the plums. He wanted some. But he would have to navigate the path there, pick what he wanted, and then get back. And the storm wasn’t letting up. He shook his head and instead ran back for the temple, barely getting inside before another bolt caused him to nearly jump out of his skin.

Kuai Liang brought his bounty to the table where he had eaten with Lord Raiden and sat down, carefully organizing what he’d grabbed. There were peaches, pomegranates, grapefruit. A few fruits that he wasn’t sure what they were. It would do. If he carefully apportioned this array, he wouldn’t need to go back out tomorrow.

Kuai Liang sat down and started to peel one of the grapefruit. The bright flesh stood out in the dim light of the room. Without Lord Raiden, it seemed the torches did not light. Kuai Liang knew he would have a hard time navigating back up to Lord Raiden’s chambers.

Kuai Liang pulled a segment of the grapefruit away from the rest of it and put it in his mouth. The first bite was acidic, hitting the back of his throat in a way that almost made him react in revulsion. They were stronger than he was used to. Everything here was more intense.

He chewed, forcing himself to finish it. It would be wasteful of him not to. And he wasn’t going back out there. As he chewed and forced the fleshy pulp down his throat, he felt sadness creeping around him, settling on him and surrounding him. He stared down at the rest of the grapefruit in his hands. He was still hungry, but he couldn’t imagine finishing it.

Again, tears stung at the back of his eyes. He wanted a plum. He wanted to taste it and feel the beautiful sweetness and brightness in his mouth. And he wanted Lord Raiden back. He placed the grapefruit down, rested his elbows on the table and leaned his head into his hands.

He was lonely. It was a new feeling. He had never craved company before – if anything, back in the monastery he had relished the moments where he was by himself. But now Lord Raiden was every part of his life. Lord Raiden was by his side every moment. He craved his touch, his presence, his love. Kuai Liang’s eyes started to fill and his shoulders shook. He knew he would miss Lord Raiden, but he had no idea it would be this much. He remained at the table for what must have been hours, unable to rise and unable to eat another bite. Eventually, weariness finally won out and he pushed himself up, wiping his face. He stumbled through the dark hallways to the stairs that led up to Lord Raiden’s chambers.

As he stepped through the door, Kuai Liang paused. Even here, things did not feel the same. He could almost smell Lord Raiden, that soft, gentle, reassuring smell. Tea. Cotton. Petrichor. The room smelled like him. But he wasn’t here. His presence, the looming divinity that consumed Kuai Liang’s every thought and moment, was gone. Kuai Liang’s eyes were red and aching from his misery earlier. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it wouldn’t budge.

He made his way sluggishly over to the bed and sat on it, removing his clothes. When he was bare, he lay down on the bed. Normally, he relished the coolness of the bamboo sheets around him. Now they felt too cold. He curled up, trying to conserve his heat. Everything felt dark and cold. And alone.

Kuai Liang rubbed his chest and arms, trying to get blood circulating. The friction helped him warm slightly, but everything still felt inadequate. Hesitantly, he reached a hand down. If he touched himself like Lord Raiden did, maybe that would help. He encircled himself and started to gently rub his hand back and forth, like Lord Raiden had coaxed him into doing. He had done this again, but mostly when Lord Raiden asked him to. There were times Lord Raiden relished sitting near the bed and watching as Kuai Liang brought himself to ecstasy. He had not done this alone since… he couldn’t even remember the last time.

And he did feel alone. Though his body was reacting to the stimulus, though there was some enjoyment of the sensation, his chest still felt empty. The joy of sharing this with Lord Raiden was gone, and so too was Kuai Liang’s satisfaction. He eventually removed his hand, not even bothering to bring himself to completion.

_Please, Lord Raiden. Please come back to me._

It was a long time before he was able to fall asleep.

~~~

Raiden’s journey through the realms was eventful, to say the least. He had gone to Earthrealm first alongside Fujin. He ensured that those who he knew were safe and able to fight and defend. Unlike before the cataclysm of Shao Kahn’s invasion, Raiden could tell Earthrealm was not in immediate danger. Strange, given the fallen one’s desires to take it for himself. But he was much less powerful now. It was likely that he would be trying to seek out one of the other realms first, perhaps as a point of launching his attack against Earthrealm.

Despite his best efforts, Raiden found himself distracted. He was worried about Kuai. He knew he shouldn’t be. Kuai was strong and capable. And he was in the Heavens – it was impossible for the fallen one’s forces to strike there. If anything, the worst thing that might happen would be that he was bored waiting for Raiden to return.

Still, he worried. He could not help it. He wanted Kuai near him, even though he was traveling so fast and to so many places that he knew it would disorient Kuai at best and possibly even make him ill or incoherent. Torn between craving the touch of his boy and wanting to keep him safe, Raiden was even more on edge than the situation called for, something Fujin pointed out as they waited impatiently for one of the warriors to show up.

“Brother, you are vexed,” he said, eyeing Raiden’s tense muscles. “I suspect it has to do with far more than our friend keeping us waiting.”

“You know why I am worried,” Raiden replied without even looking at Fujin. “I have grave cause for concern. And…” he sighed. “Elder Gods, I miss him more than I thought I would. It has only been a day, Fujin, and I already wish nothing more than to feel his skin, to have him next to me. How is this even possible? I am older than the realms. I have seen countless empires rise and fall, witnessed more generations of humanity than he could ever hope to count. And one day away from him leaves me pining like a lovestruck maiden.”

“That is what love does,” Fujin said carefully. His urge to needle Raiden was stifled by the brewing storm in his brother’s demeanor. Raiden was on the verge of striking out, and Fujin knew that would be disastrous for their mission. “It is not something you can control, brother. The ache is very real. I assure you, Kuai Liang is feeling it as acutely as you.”

“That does not make me feel the slightest bit better,” Raiden said darkly. “I wish to spare him pain, not be the cause of it.”

“I am not trying to make you feel better, Raiden. Merely to explain why you are feeling what you are,” Fujin said. He sighed. “We need to finish this and get you back to him. You are unbearable when you are being denied something.”

Raiden opened his mouth to snap a retort but stifled his bile as the door to the small room opened. The man entering was handsome, tall, with perfect teeth and a muscular form so carefully curated it could not have occurred naturally. He grinned at the two gods.

“Raiden! My friend!” the man said, clasping his hands together. “And – I don’t know you. But you look important, too.”

“Johnny Cage, this is Lord Fujin, my brother, the god of wind,” Raiden said. He had long since learned not to expect reverence or deference from the actor. While he did not demand it of any mortal, he could not help chafing at the refusal to act with respect.

“Fujin, put it here,” Johnny Cage said, extending a hand. When Fujin amusedly extended his own, he was surprised at how Johnny slapped his palm against Fujin’s. Fujin pulled his hand back, shaking it slightly.

“I am afraid this is not a social call, Johnny Cage,” Raiden said. “I hope that you can appreciate the urgency of the matter. There is a very real possibility that Earthrealm, and indeed all the realms, are at the risk of an invasion from a figure even more imposing than Shao Kahn.”

Johnny let out a low whistle and moved to the small refrigerator under the sink. He pulled out a bottle of wine and removed the cork, pouring into a nearby glass. “That’s not good,” he said. “So I’m guessing you’re here to ask my help? Probably should’ve listened to you last time.” He made a face as he considered the wine in his glass. “Getting your soul ripped out. Not fun. Would not recommend.”

“That is correct,” Raiden said. Fujin marveled at his patience with this buffoon. “General Blade and General Briggs will be in touch with you soon about our forces. We would be grateful for any help we can get. And since you are sworn to mortal kombat, we felt-”

Johnny Cage held up a hand as he drained the glass. “Say no more, I hear you,” he said after he finished. “Mmm, good stuff. Don’t suppose you’d like…?” he asked, holding the bottle up. Neither Raiden nor Fujin made a response. “Didn’t think so. Yeah, I’m on board. Probably gonna get a little trashed tonight, don’t know when I’ll get the chance again.” He sat down on one of the few chairs in the room. “Man, the studio’s not gonna be happy I’ve got to pull out in the middle of the shoot, but hey.” He shrugged. “That’s showbiz. And, y’know, fighting off invasions of creepy-crawlies.”

“I am grateful for your assistance, Johnny Cage,” Raiden said. “Lord Fujin and I must now depart. We will speak with you again once all of the forces have been assembled.”

“Sure! Sure, sounds good,” Cage said, scrolling through his phone. “See you then.”

A large glow enveloped the two gods and then they were gone, transferring through the realms.

“He is an idiot,” Fujin said as they transmitted through the cosmos. There was no condemnation, no anger. Fujin’s tone was more surprise than anything. “I am surprised you would wait so long for him and that you would permit him to address us so casually.”

“There is more to Johnny Cage than is immediately apparent,” Raiden said. He did not look at his brother, focusing on moving them safely. “He is shallow and vain and obsessed with his image. And he is also one of the finest martial artists in Earthrealm. He has never had to take anything seriously in his entire life until he became a warrior of mortal kombat.” There was a pause. “I am surprised you do not see some of yourself in him, Fujin.”

Fujin was about to retort with who reminded him of Raiden’s humorlessness when they arrived. Fujin paused, looking around. The sky was dark, the plains ahead scorched and charred. The smell of death reeked in the air. Fujin turned slowly to Raiden, who was looking at the scene before them with a pained expression.

“Raiden,” Fujin said slowly. “Did you not say that we were going to Edenia next?”

“I did,” Raiden said, closing his eyes. “It has happened again. Edenia is…”

Fujin looked back, a small shudder going through him at the sight of what had transpired. Edenia should have been a verdant paradise with domed buildings nestled against the sloping hills, waterfalls cascading and the sweet scent of flowers and fruit in the air.

This place was more reminiscent of Outworld than Edenia. Not even in the way that Shao Kahn had rebuilt it in his own making, but devoid of life. It was as though the Edenians had been spirited away, one and all. The sky, normally a brilliant shade of azure, was gray. The waterfalls were slow, sluggish, and brackish, as though the water itself was struggling to act as it normally would. The wind felt dead – hot and stale and abrasive.

Fujin turned to Raiden. His brother had not moved from the spot. “Raiden. What of the queen and princess?” he asked. “Have you heard anything from them?”

“Nothing,” Raiden said, lowering his head. “I have sent emissaries to all who I wished to bring into our fold. I assumed the emissary I sent to Edenia was ensnared in their usual insistence on hospitality. But this is…” he closed his eyes. “How did we not feel this, Fujin? How did we not sense it?”

“This was no invasion like Shao Kahn’s all those millennia ago,” Fujin said. “There is… a different kind of magic at play here. Something that is akin to –” he thought. “No. This is not his power. It is not strong enough.”

“Then it must be an agent of his,” Raiden said. “Who else would be able to –”

“ _Be gone!_ ” the words came from behind them. Raiden turned just in time to see a tan-skinned woman in a black-and-yellow bodysuit throw herself at him with a jumping kick. Without even thinking, he teleported to behind her, her trajectory continuing until she landed near where he stood. She whirled without hesitation, launching herself this time at Fujin, who parried her blows but found himself ceding ground as she advanced.

“You will not take this land!” she cried, punching and kicking furiously.

“We _are not here_ to take your land, mortal!” Raiden boomed. The sound of his voice caused the woman to stop in her tracks. She turned, looking at Raiden. Her eyes grew wide.

“That hat,” she said softly. “You are… I – forgive me, Lord Raiden.” She quickly knelt before him. “Thank the gods, you have heard our prayers. You have come to rescue Edenia.”

“Rise, madam,” Raiden said, moving toward her and offering her his hand. She looked up and hesitantly took it, rising to her feet. “What is your name?”

“Tanya, my lord,” she said, bowing her head before him. “My father is – my father was the Edenian ambassador. He did not survive the invasion.”

“Please, tell us what has happened here,” Fujin said.

A look of pain passed over Tanya’s face. “They came in disguise,” she said. “They – they claimed to be refugees. They said were seeking asylum in Edenia from their own realm. It was my fault. I – I granted them passage, with the queen’s permission. But they were no refugees. They were…”

“I think we have a good idea of who they were,” Raiden said darkly. “And their entrance, how did they come to Edenia?”

“A portal,” Tanya said, her voice sounding like it would break. “As soon as it opened, they spilled through. It was… it felt like they were coming directly from Netherrealm.”

“Then it _is_ an invasion from Netherrealm,” Fujin said, pressing fingers against his temples. He closed his eyes. “Is he here?”

“I do not sense him,” Raiden said. “Perhaps he was unable to leave. That would explain how this place still exists, even as it is now. Why it has not been completely remade.”

“Who?” Tanya asked, looking up at the gods. “Who are you talking about?”

“A fallen Elder God,” Raiden said, sighing. Tanya’s eyes grew even wider. “If he had made the journey, there would be nothing left of Edenia. It would be… he would have claimed it as his own domain.”

“Oh, gods, what have I done?” Tanya put her hands to her head. “I… it is all my fault. I thought… I wanted to help. I only wanted to help.”

“Be at peace, Tanya,” Fujin said gently, placing a hand on her back. “Tell us, did Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana survive?”

“They did,” she said, her voice quiet. “They escaped into Outworld. They took every Edenian who survived with them. I… refused to go. I thought the least I could do was die defending my realm when I was the cause of its destruction.” A sound of anguish came from the back of her throat. “I have destroyed everything.”

“You have shown mercy and compassion, and were deceived,” Raiden said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It appears that you are a skilled warrior, and that you are capable of defending yourself. We will need warriors like you for the fight before us. Can we rely on you?”

Tanya looked up, her eyes glancing between Raiden and Fujin. She nodded, hesitantly at first and then with force. “Yes. Yes, of course,” she said. “I would do anything to right this wrong. Please, please allow me to assist you.”

“Then we shall take you with us,” Raiden said, nodding to Fujin, who stepped closer. “Prepare yourself. You shall be our guest until our forces assemble and we may form a plan of attack.” A glow, soft and yellow, surrounded the three figures. For a few moments, the light shone brightly enough to illuminate the beauty of the Edenian landscape as it once was.

Then it faded, and all was dark and gray once more.

~~~

Raiden found himself standing back in the main chamber of the Sky Temple. Fujin had agreed to host Tanya at the Wind Temple – his tone had been neutral but Raiden could see the mirth in his eyes at giving Raiden and Kuai Liang some privacy – and Raiden was eager to return to Kuai Liang’s arms.

Inside the Sky Temple, Raiden could feel more than hear the storm outside. He wasn’t trying to listen to the thunder or the crack of lightning. His ears were trained to listen for his love. Kuai Liang was somewhere in here. As Raiden passed by the table, he saw an array of fruit spread out. A grapefruit, mostly uneaten, was closest to where Kuai usually sat. Raiden pressed his lips together. Something felt wrong. The energy of the place was different. Kuai’s joy and love were not bubbling out of him as Raiden usually felt. Perhaps he should have taken Kuai with him.

Raiden teleported from the central chamber to his private chambers and he found himself staring at the bed. Kuai was there, asleep, but curled up into a protective pose. Normally, he slept completely relaxed, limbs loose and a peaceful expression on his face. Now he was tense. His face looked troubled – he slept uneasily.

A hot flush of guilt came over Raiden. He had not expected their short parting to have this effect on his love. He moved to the bedside, hesitating. He was unsure if he should wake Kuai or not. A twitch on the boy’s face decided for him. He sat on the bed and gently placed a hand on Kuai’s arm.

“Wake, my love,” he said, softly bringing his hand up and down Kuai’s muscular bicep. This was where he had first touched him, those months ago in the cave. If Kuai hadn’t shivered then, hadn’t looked at him with such awe and desire – Raiden couldn’t imagine a life without him in it, but it very well might have been. How terrifyingly easily all of this could have not been.

Kuai Liang stirred in his sleep, the fog of weariness weighing on him. His eyes opened, blearily looking up. As he registered Lord Raiden’s presence, he quickly sat up in the bed and put his arms around his lover, holding him tightly. “You are here,” he said quietly.

Raiden gently rubbed Kuai Liang’s back, affixing a soft kiss to his cheek. “I am, my love,” he said. “I grieve that I caused you pain by leaving. I longed for your presence every minute I was away.”

“As did I,” Kuai Liang said, nuzzling his head against Raiden’s. “I did not – I had no idea how much it would hurt for you not to be here.” He pressed his lips against Raiden’s neck. “But you are here now.” Another soft kiss, on Raiden’s jaw. “With me.”

Their lips met and both felt the weight of the realms fall away. Here, with each other, in this room, everything else ceased to matter. Everything else ceased to be. Mouths together, fingers on skin, limbs intertwined, they found salvation in each other. Raiden’s clothes fell away and Kuai Liang shivered to feel his lover’s skin fully against him as Raiden leaned him down onto the bed.

Nestled between the cool bamboo sheets and the warmth and static of Raiden’s skin, feeling Raiden’s weight pressing down upon him and the thunder god’s arms encircling him, Kuai Liang was overwhelmed with comfort and the delicious heat licking at his blood. His breath came shallowly through his nose and his heart pounded in his ears. He was only remotely aware of the quiet moans coming from the back of his throat. His desire was starting to overtake him as Raiden cradled him close.

This was what he wanted. This feeling of security, of being safe, of Lord Raiden holding him and promising him that nothing would happen to him. Not since he was a child had anyone shown him the solace and care that Lord Raiden had. He had been trained to push his need for it away, to affect a veneer of coldness and professional aloof. The mask had worked. It had fooled people – even himself – for a time. But it had not fooled Lord Raiden. He had seen through it immediately. He had changed the way he addressed Kuai Liang from the harsh demands a deity would make of a mortal to the kindness and reassurance of a benevolent god. It was this that Kuai Liang felt every time he looked at Lord Raiden.

Lord Raiden had opened Kuai Liang’s heart to possibility, and it would never close again.

Kuai Liang’s arousal was becoming palpable. His stiffness pressed against Lord Raiden’s, their hips and abdomens offering moments of sweet relief as pressure moved against each, then the agony of desire as the pressure lifted. Kuai Liang wanted – _needed_ – more. He moaned against Lord Raiden’s mouth, lifting his hips up and wrapping his legs around Lord Raiden’s waist. This motion came so easily, so naturally now. The first few times they had been together, his body had felt so awkward, so inelegant. Until Lord Raiden was inside of him, he was embarrassed at how he needed to contort his form. Now he could communicate his need to Raiden simply by adjusting his pose or posture.

Without breaking their kiss, Raiden moved a hand from behind Kuai Liang’s back. He adjusted his godhood, feeling for Kuai Liang’s entrance. Like Kuai Liang, Raiden found this joining natural, elegant, beautiful. He would not change a moment or movement of it. Kuai Liang’s initial hesitance, his nerves at surrendering to Raiden in such an intimate way, his anxiety of being penetrated, all were gone now. All that remained was a desire both held to feel each other completely. To join in their love and be united.

As had happened so many times before, when Lord Raiden’s godhead entered him, Kuai Liang’s mind felt as though it were adrift from his body. He was aware only of the beautiful feelings wracking through him, the soft, gentle strokes of Lord Raiden inside of him. Of Lord Raiden’s arm under him, holding him close, so close, _so beautifully close_. Of the free hand stroking his hair, comforting him even though he felt safer and happier than he ever had. Of Lord Raiden’s mouth pressing kisses against his own, kisses that inflamed his blood and made his heart race.

Kuai Liang’s heart was so full of love for Lord Raiden he felt it would burst. He never wanted this feeling to end, this feeling of being adrift and unmoored yet so completely connected to Lord Raiden. It was as though Lord Raiden had somehow removed all the worry, all the fear, all the anxiety, all the sadness that were buried deep inside of him and left him with only joy. Only pleasure. Only love. 

Raiden could not stop himself from kissing Kuai. The soft, beautiful moans his boy was making made Raiden’s very being sing. The warmth and security that surrounded his godhood surprised him every time. Raiden did not normally experience physical sensations like this. His body, this body, was only a manifestation of what he was. He was able to center himself in it, but rarely did he feel as rooted to it as when he was with Kuai in this way.

Kuai mewled in pleasure as Raiden rocked forward particularly deep into him. A shudder of desire ran through the thunder god. Elder Gods, he wanted nothing but this boy under him. He could not hold Kuai close enough against him, could not keep him safe and secure enough. In his deepest soul, Raiden was desperate to make Kuai immortal, to turn him into his consort, so he would never die, would never grow old. 

Raiden could see where other gods had fallen into this temptation. He had never known love could blind him so completely. He had never suspected it would tear his senses from him and make him so desperate to protect this one, impossibly frail human life. But every time he was tempted, he thought back to Kuai’s face, the shiver of fear that had run through him when Raiden had told him of the life of a consort. And those words. The words that stopped Raiden then and stopped him now from altering him, changing him, making him into the perfect immortal doll.

_Thank you for thinking of my happiness, Lord Raiden. I would not want to exist in a non-existence like that._

He could never do this against Kuai’s will. And whatever he made would not be Kuai. It would not react in the way Kuai was moaning against his mouth, rocking back against him, squeezing around him, floating helplessly in his arms. Raiden knew this. And that stalled his fear of losing Kuai. Either way, he would lose Kuai eventually. He would savor this and enjoy this while it lasted.

Raiden’s fear at hurting Kuai had slowly begun to ease as they had made love more frequently – often several times in a single day. Kuai promised that he would say anything if Raiden had been too quick or too rough. Raiden was still careful, so careful not to lose control. But he had realized that Kuai could withstand longer sessions, more time floating in the beautiful haze that Raiden’s godhood granted him. And so over time, he allowed his own pleasure to last longer, relishing Kuai’s moans and whimpers of ecstasy. He usually drew his face back at some point to just watch the contortions of pleasure on his boy’s face. But now he found he could not. He had to keep kissing Kuai Liang. The taste of him was having the same effect on Raiden that a potent wine would have on a mortal. He was drunk on the sensation of Kuai Liang.

Raiden lost track of time as he made love to Kuai Liang. He could have done this forever. An eternity of making love to his boy. Raiden became dizzy at the thought. That he could abandon all else. Could let the realms fall away. Could allow others to take on his responsibilities, his duties, the endless chores and thankless tasks that he had performed for millennia without complaint. Someone else could take them on. Someone else could defend Earthrealm.

Why, he suddenly thought, was the responsibility always his? Why had he not known pleasure and love like this in all his long life? His indulgences with mortals had never reached the peaks that he had with Kuai. He had enjoyed his dalliances but never found himself consumed with thoughts of any past lovers. Why, then, had Raiden been denied that which other gods had taken so freely and frequently? Why was he the one who had to be the hard worker, the diligent protector, the one who never allowed himself joy?

Raiden was overcome with a pang of grief and he pressed himself fully into Kuai Liang, bringing the boy’s body completely against his own. He removed his lips from Kuai’s mouth and buried his face into his boy’s neck. Kuai’s moan, freed from the muffling of Raiden’s mouth, was louder and deeper than he had ever made before. But it was drowned out quickly. A loud clap of thunder shook the temple as Raiden soaked in his anguish.

It wasn’t fair. It was not fair that he should be denied this for so long. It was not just that Raiden should bear the burden that so many other gods and goddesses willingly forsook.

He could take Kuai away. He could find a small realm, far and detached from everything. They could be happy there. He could make love to Kuai forever. Neither of them would ever have to stop feeling this. He could feel Kuai underneath him forever. Could make his boy happy forever. Could love him forever and for all time.

And then Raiden’s senses returned. Of course he could not. Kuai was mortal. He had to sleep, to eat, to drink water. And he would be ashamed of Raiden for thinking these thoughts. Of daring to even consider abandoning Earthrealm now, as it teetered on the cusp of peril. The thought of disappointing Kuai, of seeing a look of sadness and disgust in his eyes nearly made Raiden’s physical form dissolve.

It was love that was making him think these treacherous thoughts. Love and fear of losing the one he loved. Kuai would live through this. He had been in far more peril away from Raiden, fighting Shao Kahn’s forces. Now Raiden would be close by to protect him, to keep him safe. And if the worst happened, if the fallen one were to return, then at least they would die together. Their souls would enter eternity joined.

The thought, cold as it was, brought Raiden back to himself. Kuai was whimpering – quiet, desperate whimpers as Raiden remained pressed fully into him.

With horror, Raiden drew back, causing another deep moan from Kuai Liang. He had pressed in too far, too deep. He knew he had.

“Kuai. Kuai. My love, please,” Raiden said, gently rubbing his face. “Kuai, I must speak with you, please.”

The words echoed around Kuai’s consciousness. The feeling of Lord Raiden inside of him was intoxicating and made it so difficult to concentrate. He tried to focus on the words, on Raiden’s insistence. His eyes opened halfway, his lids so heavy.

“Kuai,” Raiden said, his words now resonating with Kuai more closely. “Kuai, are you well? Have I hurt you? Do you feel any pain?”

Kuai Liang’s head lolled back. He could not bring himself to answer. He was still adrift in his haze of pleasure.

Dreading what the consequences might be, Raiden withdrew himself completely, unsheathing himself. He watched as Kuai Liang’s consciousness began to return, as he came back to himself. When his gaze was clearer and his eyes moved of their own accord, Raiden asked again.

“Kuai.” His voice was pained. “Kuai, please tell me. Have I hurt you? Have I caused you any harm?”

Kuai Liang was confused at first. Lord Raiden had never reacted this way. He was always in such control, he always knew what to do and how to make him feel good. He shook his head.

“No, I – I am fine. I am well,” he said. The noise of relief that Lord Raiden let out and the crushing embrace he pulled Kuai Liang into made Kuai Liang’s heart spasm. He put his arms around Lord Raiden and tucked his head into the god’s neck.

“Thank the Elder Gods,” Lord Raiden whispered. “I would have never forgiven myself if I had brought you to harm.”

“You really do love me,” Kuai Liang whispered back. Lord Raiden pulled back and looked Kuai Liang in the eyes. “You do love me,” Kuai Liang repeated, his eyes wet. “I… I didn’t know if… if what you felt was what I did. If it was a different kind of love, or…”

“Oh, my boy,” Raiden brought Kuai against him, holding him close. “Please, do not ever doubt that. If there is one thing that will always be true, it is that I love you. I – forgive me, Kuai. I lost control of myself for a moment. I pressed in deeper than I had before. I feared I had caused you harm. Forgive me. I would never intentionally hurt you.”

“I know,” Kuai Liang said. His heart pounded against his ribs. He felt as though he might lose himself here in Lord Raiden’s arms. “I know you would not. Now, please… please make love to me. I am so close. I want to be brought there with you.”

“As you desire,” Raiden said, bringing his mouth back to Kuai Liang’s. Carefully, so carefully, Raiden adjusted their position, bringing himself back to Kuai’s entrance and sliding inside. Kuai moaned again against Raiden’s mouth, yielding to his godhood once more. Raiden could feel the intensity of Kuai’s heartbeat and brought his hand up to stroke the ninja’s hair once more.

He would never let his mind drift again while making love to the boy. He was lucky this time that he had not hurt him. He could not live with himself if he did. And so Raiden continued to make love to Kuai Liang, letting his boy ride along the crest of pleasure, just beneath his peak. Raiden had learned well over the last few months how Kuai’s body responded to his ministrations. When sweat broke on his brow, when the muscles in his legs started to tremble, when his skin became flush and his nipples stiffened, when his moans became desperate whimpers and pleas, Kuai was reaching the point of no return.

Part of Raiden wanted to allow Kuai to reach this naturally, without the intensity that his own release would bring. He did not feel as though he deserved release after what he had almost done to Kuai. But then Kuai would wonder, would ask and – worst of all – would feel guilty. His boy always felt guilty when he reached his crest and fell through it but Raiden did not. Even though Raiden had tried to explain how his release was incidental, how the real pleasure he felt was in joining with Kuai Liang, not the physical release after, it did not assuage Kuai’s guilt.

And so Raiden closed his eyes, feeling Kuai around him, under him, the legs gripping his waist, the hands clutching at his back, the feeling of Kuai’s tightness around his godhood. Kuai deserved this. He deserved it so much more than Raiden himself did.

_Prepare yourself, my love._

For the first time, Raiden wished that his release did not fill him with such physical pleasure. He could not help bellowing as he erupted into Kuai Liang. As soon as the wave of ecstasy passed, he was hit with an equally intense feeling of guilt that he had reached his peak while risking Kuai’s safety. The guilt just as quickly was washed away with joy at hearing Kuai cry out in pleasure and his body wracking as he crescendoed.

Raiden brought Kuai in close to him, holding him close and slowly, gently rubbing his back. This was tradition. It had been ever since the first time they had made love and Kuai had cried such bitter tears afterward. Now Raiden found the feelings of inadequacy and remorse creeping back in as he held Kuai. He shuddered as he thought of how easily he could have damaged Kuai, how he could have injured his vitals, caused him irreparable hurt.

If his boy ever came to harm because of him, Raiden would never trust himself again.

But then, Raiden felt something he didn’t expect. Kuai Liang was pushing himself up, out of the embrace. Fear crushed in on all sides of Raiden. Kuai had never done this. He had never pushed up and away from Raiden. He had never –

He had never put his own arms around Raiden. Had never brought Raiden’s head to his chest. Had never stroked his back. Kuai was doing to Raiden what Raiden usually did to him after they had joined. Raiden looked up with eyes that betrayed his inner turmoil and found Kuai Liang’s eyes full of compassion, understanding, and love.

“I know you would never hurt me,” Kuai Liang said softly, kissing Raiden’s forehead. “You are my life, Lord Raiden. I trust you completely. Please do not feel guilt. You always bring me so much joy when we make love. You have never hurt me. I know you never will.”

The storm building inside Raiden’s mind broke and he slumped into Kuai’s embrace, for once allowing the mortal to comfort him. “My boy,” he murmured. “I could so easily overpower you. I could so easily damage you. This is the first time I have lost control of myself. I swear to you on my honor, it will never occur again.”

“I know,” Kuai said, nestling Raiden closer to him. “I trust you. I trust you.” The softness of his voice, the gentleness of his words, his hands stroking Raiden’s long hair and his back, all gave Raiden an odd sense of comfort and – safety. Here, embraced like this, he felt he was beginning to understand why Kuai craved this so much. He felt calm. He felt secure. He felt loved. The immensity of love emanating off the ninja threatened to swallow Raiden entirely and he found himself unable to pry away from Kuai’s gentleness.

Kuai Liang kept his eyes closed as he caressed Lord Raiden, comforting him. The look of fear and desolation on Lord Raiden’s face had stuck with him, even through the ecstasy Lord Raiden had brought him to. For the first time, he realized how deep Lord Raiden’s fear of hurting him ran. He would not let Lord Raiden feel this fear again.

In the dim light of the room, the only sound was quiet, whispered words of affirmation, and the gentle strokes of a callused hand against ebony hair and flawless skin.

Raiden and Kuai Liang lay in bed for hours, holding each other, touching each other, kissing each other, as though they were trying to memorize the feel of each other. Both knew that what lay before them could be deadly. 

Raiden told Kuai Liang what he had seen in Edenia, about the gambit that had unleashed the fallen one’s forces on the realms. How it was possible now for them to enter any of the realms linked to Edenia. How their forces – while stronger than the ones who had stormed Shao Kahn’s tower in New York City – were still far fewer than they should have been. How he wished Kuai Liang would remain in safety and not put himself in danger of death.

And Kuai Liang told Raiden how he swore an oath to defend Earthrealm. How he was linked with mortal kombat and had a duty and responsibility to protect not only Earthrealm but all the realms from the dangers of this invasion. How he knew and understood Raiden’s worries and concerns. How he would be careful and would not put himself deliberately in any situation where he would be at risk. And how if he were to stay, were to refrain from joining in the fight for the realms, it could mean the difference between victory and defeat.

And Raiden told Kuai Liang how he would never forgive himself if Kuai Liang were to die in a fight that was being brought to him. How the fallen one’s greatest grievance was with him, the thunder god, the one who defeated him and banished him to Netherrealm. How if his forces were aware of how precious Kuai Liang was to Raiden, they would surely strike at him to hurt Raiden. And how Raiden could hardly stand the thought of Kuai Liang being a target for someone trying to hurt him.

And Kuai Liang told Raiden how he knew the risk. How he understood the challenge before them. How he would not allow anyone or anything to come between him and Raiden. How he wanted to live the rest of his years by Raiden’s side, to make love to him every day and every night, to slowly grow old and die in Raiden’s arms, and to forever be a part of Raiden’s story. How he had no intention of these forces cutting that short. And how he loved Raiden, completely and totally, and would always find a way to come back to him.

And Raiden told Kuai Liang that he loved him as well. How he would never stop loving him. How he would love him until time and the realms themselves burned out.

~~~

In the morning, both Raiden and Kuai Liang prepared themselves to travel to the arranged meeting point for the Special Forces. Generals Sonya Blade and Jackson Briggs had been appointed to lead Earthrealm’s new Outerworld Investigation Agency. The OIA was responsible for assessing and responding to any threats to Earthrealm. They had taken Lord Raiden’s warnings seriously and were assembling their best to stand against any invasion that might take place.

Kuai Liang packed his clothing, his few possessions in his travel bag. Looking at what he had, how it all fit into a single bag that could be slung over one shoulder, Kuai Liang was suddenly hit with the realization of how little he actually possessed in all the realms. If Lord Raiden had not been so generous, he would have struggled to feed himself, to clothe himself, to provide anything for himself. He began to fold his attire and place everything in his bag.

Raiden watched as Kuai Liang, now clad again in his blue ninja suit, prepared for the battle ahead. He moved to his lover’s side and placed a reassuring hand on his cheek. Kuai Liang stopped his work and leaned up into it, closing his eyes as Raiden stroked his face. Raiden had avoided touching his scar at first, afraid it would bring up painful memories. But Kuai had found that the gentle way Raiden ran his thumb over the scar was comforting, assuring him that Raiden did not care how his face was marred. Raiden had been surprised when Kuai had again declined his offer of mending the scar after Tomas was saved. _It reminds me, every day, of the importance of vigilance. The importance of being careful. I keep it so I never forgot how vital it is for me to be alert at all times._ Those were his words. The words that simultaneously comforted Raiden and brought him pain that his boy felt it necessary to keep something that bothered him when Raiden could have cleared the scar from his face with barely a thought.

“Are you afraid?” Raiden asked.

“Yes,” Kuai Liang admitted. “I am always afraid of what might happen when I am to undertake a mission of any sort.” He turned to look up at Raiden. “I am sure that does not make me sound like much of a warrior.”

“On the contrary,” Raiden said. “A true warrior, a wise warrior always knows the risk and has a healthy amount of fear in his heart. Fear is a survival tool. We created it so that humans would know not to rush headfirst into whatever they saw before them.” He paused for a moment. “There were… other species prior to humanity that we did not instill that emotion in. They are no longer present in the realms.”

Kuai Liang chuckled. Raiden was unsure what was humorous but smiled down at the ninja. “It is good to hear you laugh, my love,” he said. He paused for a moment. “Is there anything you wish to ask of me or ask me to do before we depart? Once we leave, we will not return to the Sky Temple until the fallen one’s forces are defeated.”

Kuai Liang nodded slowly. “I am ready. I will fight, for Earthrealm, for you, and for myself,” he said. “I am stronger than I was before. I am faster. My _qi_ is more powerful. I am ready, Lord Raiden.”

Raiden nodded. “Is there anything you need?” he asked.

Kuai Liang thought for a moment. While it would have settled his nerves to make love to Lord Raiden one more time before they had to depart, there was no time for that. His suit was mended, his shoes better. The only thing – one missing thing.

Kuai Liang looked up. “My mask,” he said softly. “If they are coming after me, my mask will hide my face. But I gave it to you after –”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Raiden reached into the pocket of his gi. The blue fabric looked exactly as it had on the day Kuai Liang had given it to Raiden. The words Kuai Liang spoke sounded in both of their memories.

_I don’t think I will need it any longer. And… perhaps it will remind you of this._

“It has reminded me,” Raiden said quietly. “After that day, I found myself reaching for it almost unconsciously. It was as though I could feel you by me.” He paused. “I did not want to think about what it meant then. I was foolish to push those feelings aside.”

Raiden stepped forward and pressed a kiss against Kuai Liang’s forehead. Kuai Liang closed his eyes as the thunder god did so. He felt Raiden take his hand and lay the soft mask in it.

“You must be safe, for me if nothing else,” Raiden murmured to him. “I would have many more years with you. I would have you by my side, always.”

Kuai Liang shivered and leaned forward, resting in Raiden’s arms. “I love you,” he murmured back. “I will survive, for you. For us.”

The two remained in their embrace longer than was necessary, each savoring the feeling of touching and holding the other. Neither wanted to be the first to let go, but eventually Raiden reluctantly pulled back, looking down at Kuai Liang.

“If I could, I would stay here with you,” he said. “Instead, I will beg one more kiss from you, and then we must go.”

“Always,” Kuai Liang said, leaning up and pressing his lips against Raiden’s. The two stayed connected, their passions flaring as they indulged in each other one more time. Then the kiss, too, was broken. Kuai Liang affixed his mask. As Raiden watched, he finished placing his belongings in his bag.

The last thing was the photograph of his family. Kuai Liang looked at it for a long time, then placed it on the table nearest the bed. He looked back to Raiden.

“I will retrieve it when our mission is over,” he said. Raiden smiled softly and a glow began to surround them both.

_Elder Gods, please keep him safe._

When the glow faded, Kuai Liang looked around to see a military base. It buzzed with activity. People spoke in a language Kuai Liang did not know. The moon was overhead and the night was dense and hot. Already, Kuai Liang missed the coolness of the Sky Temple.

No one obstructed his and Lord Raiden’s progress – nor did they seem particularly surprised that a god was among them, even as Lord Raiden was in his glory, floating above the ground and with his eyes glowing blue-white. Lord Raiden seemed to know where to go, and so Kuai Liang followed him toward a building marked with an insignia.

OIA. Outerworld Investigation Agency. They were here.

The inside of the building was no less busy than the outside. Kuai Liang stayed close by Raiden’s side, not wanting to be too far from him. Near the front of the room, he saw Jax and Sonya both poring over maps, providing instructions to their underlings, and coordinating efforts.

Across the room, Liu Kang and Kung Lao were in quiet, intent conversation. As Kuai Liang entered, Liu Kang smiled and raised a hand in greeting. Kung Lao was more reticent, simply inclining his head. Kuai Liang raised his hand to greet them both. He noticed that Kung Lao’s knee rested against Liu Kang’s, and smiled behind his mask.

Across the room, Lord Fujin sat near a woman Kuai Liang did not recognize. This must be the ambassador’s daughter. The one who inadvertently started the catastrophe. She was muscular, tall, and powerful in the way Edenians all were. The look on her face was unsure, but Lord Fujin seemed to be speaking to her gently. As he saw Kuai Liang and Raiden enter, Lord Fujin encouraged her to stand. They walked toward Kuai Liang, who paused but kept an eye on Lord Raiden as the thunder god proceeded toward Sonya and Jax.

“Ah, Sub-Zero, it is good to see you,” Fujin said. “May I introduce Lady Tanya, formerly of the Edenian Court. Tanya, this is Sub-Zero.”

“Oh, you are…” Tanya caught herself. “I’m sorry, Lord Fujin was telling me of how you and Lord Raiden are… close.”

“That is one way to put it,” Kuai Liang said, pressing his hands together and bowing to her. “It is good to meet you, though I certainly wish it were under better circumstances.”

“No one wishes that more than I,” Tanya said, her eyes lowering. “I am ashamed of my naïveté. I could have prevented all of this.”

“It is not your fault, Tanya,” Fujin said. From his tone, Kuai Liang got the impression that the wind god had spent much of the prior evening trying to cheer the glum aristocrat up. “And we will see it right. Edenia will be free again.”

Tanya gave a wan smile at that. “I hope so with all my heart, Lord Fujin,” she said.

“Hey – I know I haven’t seen you before,” a familiar voice said from behind Kuai Liang. Tanya turned and furrowed her brows as the tall, handsome man approached, conveniently ignoring both Kuai Liang and Fujin. “But lucky for you, here’s Johnny!”

“Should I know you?” Tanya asked, quirking her head.

“Come on, babe! I’m Johnny Cage!” Tanya looked unimpressed. Johnny hesitated for a moment before continuing, “Star of _Dragon Fist_? _Dragon Fist 2_? _Sudden Violence_? Three-time Kids Choice winner for Favorite Buttkicker?” He looked over to Kuai Liang. “Come on, Subby, help me out here.”

“I’ve never seen any of your movies,” Kuai Liang said. “Or any movie.”

“You are an actor, then,” Tanya said.

“That’s what I’ve been telling you!” Johnny said, turning on his megawatt grin.

“In Edenia, acting is considered only marginally more respectable than thievery,” Tanya said dryly, walking past Johnny and Kuai Liang.

The look of abject disappointment on Johnny Cage’s face would have been tragic if Kuai Liang had not seen him make a complete ass of himself. _Subby?_

“Man, Edenians,” he said, shaking his head and looking to Kuai Liang. “I’m guessing you weren’t having any luck with her either, huh?”

“I had more important things to worry about,” Kuai Liang said, trying not to roll his eyes. “As do you.”

“Ugh, come on,” Cage said, rolling his shoulders and rocking his head back and forth. “If the world’s coming to an end, it’s gonna come to an end one way or the other. No reason to be miserable in the meantime.”

Kuai Liang opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a booming voice from the front of the room.

“Ladies, gentlemen, your attention.” Jax had a voice made for proclamations. The buzzing of conversation quickly came to a halt. “General Blade will be covering information for our first mission.”

“Thank you, General Briggs,” Sonya said. She stepped forward, looking at the assembled group. “Welcome, everyone. As you are all aware, Earthrealm currently faces a threat unlike any it has faced in recorded history. Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin are here to assist us in missions that will take us into several of the other realms. Our goal is to intercept, disrupt, and defeat the army of the fallen Elder God, preventing his return from Netherrealm.”

Sonya moved to a computer screen with several detailed maps of the realms. “Because of the size of our unit, we feel comfortable breaking missions into groups,” she said. “This will allow us to cover more ground safely. Each group will have one general, either General Briggs or myself, and one god, either Lord Raiden or Lord Fujin.” She tapped the screen and the map of Outworld increased in size.

“Our first mission takes us to Outworld,” she said. “We have reason to suspect this was the army’s first stop after Edenia.” She nodded at Tanya. “We have intelligence and reports that the army is in pursuit of the Queen and Princess of Edenia, who fled into Outworld. Our goal then is reconnaissance and rescue. If we can bring the Edenian forces into our fold, we will be far stronger than we were otherwise.”

Sonya tapped the screen again, highlighting two sections of the Outworld map. “I will lead the team heading to the Golden Desert,” Sonya said. “I will be accompanied by Lord Fujin, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Tanya. The Golden Desert is hazardous, but it is also easily explored. If the Edenian army is there, we will need to locate them and secure the area.”

She moved to the other side of the map. “General Briggs will lead the team heading to the Living Forest,” she said. “He will be accompanied by Lord Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Sub-Zero. Their team will be smaller, but they all have experience in the Living Forest and know of its dangers. It is a wide area and easy to hide in. General Briggs and I will be in constant contact with each other and Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin can transport each of their teams to other locations in Outworld if need be.”

Sonya turned to face those before her. “I am not going to lie,” she said. “Our mission is deadly. It is incredibly dangerous, and incredibly important. You are all here because you believe in defending the realms against this evil. I would not ask any of you to put yourselves in danger that I would not put myself in. We must all be prepared to face the worst. Now, move out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this week we hit three absolutely insane milestones with regard to this story. With this chapter, we officially went over 100,000 words and over 200 pages in Microsoft Word. I am a little bit in disbelief that I have written more than 200 pages of Raiden/Kuai smut, fluff, and angst in just a little over two months. More than that, the third milestone is what I am really excited about: this story now has over 1500 (!!!!) hits on AO3. I am constantly overwhelmed by what reception this fic has gotten. I used to love writing fanfic and wrote a lot, but about ten years ago went through a very rough patch where my fiction was not being well-received and was hardly read at all, which crushed my desire to write for a very long while. To all of you, I give an enormous _thank you_ for being so kind and generous in your time, your reading, and your feedback. You have again sparked the joy writing used to bring me.
> 
> As far as where the story is headed, there are some major conflicts and confrontations coming up in the next few chapters. Unlike MK3, where there is a more or less straightforward explanation of where everything is at and how all (or almost all) the stages and action take place within the corrupted New York City, MK4 is a lot more complex than that. We’re going to see various groups going out onto missions into various realms. There won’t always be a clear path forward for them, because Shinnok’s agents and provocateurs are everywhere.
> 
> There are three reasons why I swapped Kai for Kung Lao in my retelling of MK4. First, I’ve never really liked Kai and found him an extremely underdeveloped and uninteresting character, a virtual clone of Liu Kang, and a poor substitution for Kung Lao. Second, the interactions between Liu and Lao are way, way too important to just relegate to the back story. Third, and possibly most selfish, since I’m referring to Sub-Zero by his proper name, there was no way I was going to be writing about both Kuai and Kai at the same time. My brain would not be able to handle it.
> 
> Fair warning: there’s a lot of bumpiness ahead, and it’s going to start with the next chapter. I hope you guys are invested enough to cope with the roughness that’s coming. MK4 is a brutal game with a brutal story, and I can’t guarantee that everyone will live through it. Thank you again for reading and I’ll see you guys next week!


	13. Things We Lost in the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to while writing this chapter was “A Warm Place” by Nine Inch Nails, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pw3PQEw6O4U).

“All right, so we’ve got everything we need, Lord Raiden has a clear vision of where we’re getting teleported to… neither of you use weapons, do you?” Jax asked. Kuai Liang shoot his head. Johnny Cage grinned and held up his fists.

Jax rolled his eyes and looked to Raiden. “Alpha Team is already gone to the Golden Desert. Unless there’s something you’d like to tell us, Lord Raiden, we should leave,” he said.

“Nothing other than to express caution,” Raiden said, looking from Jax to Kuai Liang to Johnny. “We have all fought in the Living Forest before. As you know, to let your guard down is to put yourself at risk of attack from the trees – or anything else that might be lurking there.” His tone and expression were both deadly serious. “We have no idea what forces the fallen one has aligned himself with, how many warriors we might face, or whether we will be able to make a stand. This is a mission of scouting and exploration. Do not be hasty and do not separate. I wish for all of us to return.”

“As do we all,” Jax said. He looked over Kuai Liang and Johnny. “All right. Time for us to go. Omega Team, departing,” he announced to a nearby soldier. She nodded and closed the door separating the warriors from the rest of the facility.

The familiar soft golden glow began to surround all four figures. Kuai Liang found it comforting, a reminder that Lord Raiden was here with him. When he had been in New York, far from Lord Raiden and unable to talk to him, see him, know how he was doing, he had suffered. Now Lord Raiden was by his side. They would fight together. They could protect and encourage each other. He felt safer and more prepared with Lord Raiden here.

The light became bright enough to where Kuai Liang had to close his eyes. No matter how many times Lord Raiden moved him through the realms, he never got used to the light at its highest intensity. When the brightness against his closed eyelids began to fade, Kuai Liang opened his eyes once more.

The Living Forest loomed around in every direction. Even the faint light from the Outworld sky was blotted out by the thick tree canopy. The gnarled, twisted trunks bent as the trees turned toward life – actual life, not this unnerving pastiche of it. Kuai Liang had hated being in the Living Forest when he had competed in the tournament in Outworld, and it looked as desolate and imposing now as it had before. The gnarled, snarling faces on the trees leered at the four intruders. Branches stretched out, the trunks twisting further as the vile trees attempted to reach for them.

Princess Kitana had escorted the Earthrealm warriors into the Living Forest as part of their tour of the arenas. He remembered her words and the seriousness in her eyes well.

_The Living Forest is one of Outworld’s most haunted locales. The trees are sentient, and they will attempt to attack you if you leave the bounds of the arena. Those who were careless or foolish enough to leave the well-trod paths were devoured by the trees and now are among the countless souls that haunt this place. You will not be rescued if you are attacked by the trees._

Kuai Liang had fought Jax here. Back then he was hardly a match for Jax’s brute force under the best of circumstances, and Kitana’s words had haunted him through the match. He was too worried about being knocked from the arena, grabbed by a tree, and being consumed. Forever haunting this place. Jax had pummeled him. He had been completely and thoroughly trounced. And he was very lucky Jax did not believe in finishing off his opponents.

“We must stick close together,” Lord Raiden said quietly. “Keep your eyes and ears open for anything that is suspicious.”

Lord Raiden led them forward, with Kuai Liang and Johnny behind him. Jax took the rear, looking around carefully. The four proceeded through the dark, overgrown forest, the silence around them only broken by the shuffling of feet on dirt and the creaking and bending of trees. A tree nearby snapped its face and lunged a branch forward. Kuai Liang flinched and pressed back, bumping into Johnny’s side.

“Sorry,” he murmured, keeping a close eye on the tree as he passed. _This place is not good for me._ He could feel his breath starting to come more shallowly. The trees seemed to stretch on forever in every direction. For all he knew, they did just that. The corners of his vision were starting to get hazy. He could feel dizziness creeping in and around him. _No, please. Please._ An attack was coming on in the worst place it could. He was going to ruin this mission for all of them and it had barely gotten started. He was –

_Be at peace, my love._ Lord Raiden. Lord Raiden’s voice was in his head. The ripples from Lord Raiden’s presence spread out through Kuai Liang, calming and preserving him. He could feel his breath start to regulate. He could feel his heart stop pounding in his chest. A hot flush of shame crept up his neck and cheeks and he was grateful for the mask that hid it from view. 

Ahead, Lord Raiden continued to lead the group through the forest path. He gave no indication that he was speaking telepathically with Kuai Liang. Johnny and Jax did not seem to even notice anything was amiss, they were so busy concentrating on where they were stepping.

_I am sorry, Lord Raiden. I am so sorry. I am weak. I –_

_You are not weak, Kuai. I will tell you that as many times as it takes for you to realize it is true. You have endured much, and there is no shame in thinking back on what you have endured. But we must press on now._

_Yes. Yes, of course. I am – I will keep my eyes open._

Kuai Liang forced himself to look up and away, into the trees. He could distract himself focusing on sight and sound, just as he had been trained in the Lin Kuei. There was no harm in thinking about what he might hear or see. With Lord Raiden ahead of him, there was no danger. Lord Raiden would not allow anything to happen to him.

As they walked, Kuai Liang became aware that the Living Forest was not as monolithic as he thought it to be. The trees varied, as trees in Earthrealm did – some had bark gnarled and twisted around thick trunks while others, ones he did not usually notice, grew thin and smooth in the spaces between. The faces on these thinner trees were not as crude or monstrous as the ones on the thicker trees, but they stared at him with an unnerving intensity, seeming to track his every step.

The ground, too, was changing. The dirt was giving way to more of a rocky path, with dark purple and gray rocks that seemed all sharp edges and jagged bits. It was Lord Raiden who first noticed the change in the path ahead and he held up a hand.

“Something is amiss,” he said. Kuai Liang, Johnny, and Jax moved into a formation around him and all of them looked at the fissure in the ground. It was as though the ground had been split by a mighty weapon in ages past, carving a crevasse that widened as it extended out. The trees began to grow away from this ravine, but as it widened, so too did it deepen.

“This is weird,” Johnny said, furrowing his brow. “I don’t remember seeing this when we were here before.” Kuai Liang couldn’t help noticing his voice was more serious – the weight of the situation seemed to be settling even on the devil-may-care actor.

“Let’s follow it,” Jax said. “We won’t know what’s there until we look.”

“Agreed. But stay close,” Raiden instructed, moving forward. Kuai Liang kept close by as they moved along the edges of the crevasse. It was made of the same purplish rock that seemed to scatter through the rest of the Living Forest. Almost at the same time, the four warriors came to a halt, looking ahead.

The mouth of a cave yawned in the edge of the crevasse. A slight green banner waved outside of it in the weak wind. Someone used this place, either as a hideout, or as a base of operations, or as a home. Someone who they needed to know about.

“Well, shit,” Jax said, looking it over. “That’s about as clear a sign as it gets.”

“There could be someone in there,” Raiden said, tilting his head. “It would be valuable if we could discover who, but there could just as easily be an ambush. I would not ask any of you to proceed against your will.”

“I will go,” Kuai Liang said quietly.

“No. It is –” Raiden caught himself. “It is too dangerous for one to go alone.”

“I am the leanest and the quietest of all of us,” Kuai Liang said, looking Raiden in the eyes. “I am the likeliest to be able to get in, see what is transpiring there, and get out without drawing attention. If I need help, I will call for it.”

Raiden felt an intense spark snap through his upper chest. He knew what Kuai Liang was saying was true, but the idea of his boy being in danger where he could not protect him was causing Raiden deep concern. “I do not like this idea,” he said, shaking his head. “There is strength in numbers. If you encounter trouble –”

“ _If_ I encounter trouble,” Kuai Liang interrupted, “then you will know immediately. And you can come to my aid.” Raiden closed his mouth, looking displeased. “Lord Raiden, I have trained for months. My martial and mystical skills are stronger than they have ever been. You know this. If you hear me cry out, you can be at my side almost instantly. There is no danger of me dying suddenly and without aid.” He kept his gaze on Raiden. “Please, Lord Raiden. Let me do this. Let me prove myself.”

Raiden let out a noise halfway between irritation and concern. “As you wish, Sub-Zero,” he said. “Though I beg of you to exercise caution.”

“I always do,” Kuai Liang said, moving to the crevasse and sitting near its edge. As Raiden watched him closely, Johnny leaned in to Jax.

“Is it just me or was that kind of weird?” he whispered.

“They’re together,” Jax whispered back.

“Ohhh,” Johnny said quietly, eyes widening in comprehension behind his glasses.

Kuai Liang lowered himself into the crevasse and carefully moved through the rock precipice. He could feel the eyes of the other three on him, especially Lord Raiden. Over the last few months, he had become accustomed to Lord Raiden’s presence and could feel when the thunder god was watching him. He had not spoken about this to Lord Raiden. He knew it came from a place of concern. If he and Lord Raiden had not been lovers, he would likely find it disconcerting. As it was, he knew Lord Raiden’s worry for him ran deep.

Kuai Liang slipped down onto the ledge that ran underneath the crevasse and started to cautiously make his way toward the cave entrance. His footsteps were nearly silent to the ears of the men above, watching him. He crept to the yawning mouth of the cave and peered in. A noxious smell assaulted his nostrils and he was glad for his mask. The light inside was dim and green. There was no way to tell what was inside unless he entered.

Kuai Liang lowered his head to enter the cave and started to cautiously sidle along the sides of the rock. A noise from within made him cautious – but it was not the sound of anyone moving about, more a mechanical whirring. There was some machine in the depths of this lair. Kuai Liang proceeded down the mouth of the cave, the green light becoming brighter as he went.

As he entered into the cavern proper, Kuai Liang looked about. The smell was more intense down here – a stench of preservatives, desiccated flesh, and animal excrement. Kuai Liang breathed through his mouth as his eyes took in the cavern.

Though it had once likely been a cave like others in Outworld or other realms, this was now clearly a base of operations. The light shone from a large panel on one side of the cavern, a panel with a black slit down the middle clearly designed to look like a reptile’s eye. A pool with unnatural lime-green liquid coursed in a half-circle. Kuai Liang was reminded of the Dead Pool, another arena he had seen on his tour of Outworld and one he thankfully had never had to fight in. Ringing the pool was a series of snake statues, each surrounding a spherical pod. The pods pulsed with energy and Kuai Liang did not want to think about what was contained within.

There did not appear to be anyone inside the cavern. Kuai Liang cautiously made his way around, looking for any sign of a struggle or anyone else hiding. He knew what to look and listen for – the sounds of carefully contained breath, the quiet scuffling of shoes on rock, the signs of a hidden attack.

As he rounded a corner where he was certain no live person was, Kuai Liang almost fell backward to see the figure standing there, arms folded. There was no breath. No attempt at concealing life. Pale white eyes stared at him from behind a mask similar to his own. The arm muscles were taut and the fingers clenched each bicep tightly. Kuai Liang’s initial surprise faded into relief.

“Scorpion,” he said, exhaling a long breath. “Thank the gods it is you.” He stepped forward. “There is an invasion we are trying to stem from Netherrealm. All the realms are in danger. If you would aid us, we would –”

Kuai Liang’s words were cut off as he screamed in pain. The hook dug deep into his chest and his knees buckled under the pain. The chain was tied around Scorpion’s wrist and Kuai Liang looked up at him with confusion and horror.

~~~

_After their match, after he had been eliminated from the tournament, Kuai Liang sat alone, dejected. He had known it would be difficult to face the wraith who had killed Bi-Han. He thought he could dig deep and find reserves of strength to allow him to avenge his brother’s death. But he had not._

_Scorpion had moved with a speed unlike any Kuai Liang had seen. His wrath, his anger, his desire to avenge Bi-Han were pushed away as he entered survival mode. Even then, all he was able to do was ward off the most intense blows, pushing Scorpion back. His own strikes seemed to do almost nothing. Already hurting after Jax’s beatdown, Kuai Liang eventually surrendered, lying on the floor, waiting for the flames that he knew would come. They would come for him as surely as they came for Bi-Han._

_But they had not. And he sat, wondering why. It was then that the specter had appeared by him. Kuai Liang had been unable to say anything or to tear his eyes from the milky ones that considered him._

_The voice, when it came, was charred with flame and brimstone. “You are not he,” Scorpion said, his voice a thousand whispers forged into one. “You wear his clothes, but you are not the one who killed me. Speak now. Tell me who you are and who he was to you.”_

_The demand loosened Kuai Liang’s tongue. He cleared his throat. “He was my brother,” he said. “I came here to try and avenge his death.”_

_The wraith was quiet at this knowledge, considering for a few moments. When he spoke at last, he said simply, “I know the pain of losing one who you love. In my anger and wrath I forgot all that I was when I was human. I destroyed your brother as he destroyed me.”_

_And then Scorpion had done something Kuai Liang did not expect. The wraith knelt before him, lowering his head. “I swear that I shall protect and guard you when I am able. I will atone for ripping your brother from you. I am not sorry for his death, but I am sorry that I have made you suffer. Allow me this.”_

_Before Kuai Liang could even respond, the wraith before him faded out of existence._

~~~

“Wh – no. Scorpion, no,” Kuai Liang’s voice was weak. He had not anticipated Scorpion betraying him. “Please. Please, it’s me… it’s…”

“It is the killer of my family.” Scorpion’s voice was colder than Kuai Liang had ever heard. He pulled on the chain, dragging Kuai Liang closer to him. Kuai Liang screamed again as the hook dragged him forward, his knees buckling completely as he fell to the floor.

“It is the one who I have sought.” Another yank, followed by another scream from the ninja at its end.

“It is the one who will suffer as they did. Until I am satisfied that their deaths have been avenged.” The final yank brought Kuai Liang to Scorpion’s feet.

“Scorpion…” Kuai Liang’s voice was barely audible. “Please, no. Please… I’m not him. Please remember.”

“I remember a ninja dressed all in blue,” Scorpion said, winding the chain around his hand as his eyes stared through Kuai Liang. “With the powers of ice and a soul cold enough to match. Slipping in under the dead of night. Not satisfied with simply completing his mission but wanting – _needing_ – to kill as well.”

Scorpion leaned down, staring into Kuai Liang’s terrified eyes and pulling the hook out of his chest. “And now,” he said, as the visage of flesh fell away, revealing the burning skull underneath, “you will pay for your crimes, Lin Kuei.”

_“NO!”_ Kuai Liang lashed out with his _qi_ , ice pressing up against the hellish flames. With everything he had, he fought back against Scorpion’s hellfire. He could feel the heat coursing around him, melting and evaporating the ice but never quite managing to push through the entirety of Kuai Liang’s _qi_. The hot steam that coursed off the conflict between fire and ice started to fill the room around them. Kuai Liang dug into the deepest parts of himself, focusing on the desperation, the fear. He didn’t want to die. He couldn’t die. Not now. Not after everything. Lord Raiden would never forgive himself. He had to live.

But Scorpion wasn’t backing down. He would not stop trying to burn Kuai Liang’s flesh. Kuai Liang had to get through to him. He had to do something. Deep in the recesses of his mind, he remembered something. Something Lord Raiden had said.

A name.

“Hanzo!” he yelled over the sound of the hissing steam. “Hanzo, please!” Kuai Liang could feel a lessening of the heat and flames coming from his opponent. As the heat died down, he pulled the last bits of _qi_ into himself. He was breathing heavily, frozen sweat on his brow.

The face above was back to the semblance of normalcy. A yellow mask, steely white eyes, and a furrowed brow.

“What did you say?” The voice was sharp but not entirely cruel. “What did you call me?”

“Your name,” Kuai Liang managed to get out as he pushed himself up to his elbows. “Your name is Hanzo Hasashi, is it not?”

“How do you know this?” Scorpion asked. “Who spoke this to you?”

“Lord Raiden,” Kuai Liang said. “He told me. He told me how Bi-Han – my brother – how he killed you. How you sought vengeance for his death. We have fought before, you and I. Here in Outworld. Please remember. You saw that I spared Princess Kitana. You spoke with me after our fight. Please, Hanzo. I am not your enemy. I am not –”

“You may not be the one who killed me,” Scorpion said, the heat coming back into his voice, “but that does not change the fact that the Lin Kuei were responsible for my family’s deaths.” The heat started to surge again and Kuai Liang’s heart sank. He knew he did not have the _qi_ remaining to fight off the flames of Netherrealm for long.

“My wife. Our son,” Scorpion said, reaching down to grab Kuai Liang’s vest and pulling him up. “He was _two years old_. And the Lin Kuei struck him down without mercy.” This close, Kuai Liang could smell the brimstone on Scorpion’s breath. “And as they did to him, I shall do to you. The Lin Kuei shall pay for my pain.”

“That is _enough_.” Kuai Liang felt the ozone in the air before Scorpion was hit with the bolt. He loosened his grip on Kuai Liang and turned, hissing.

“Stay out of this, Raiden,” Scorpion said, eyes burning as he addressed the thunder god without title or reverence. “You know that my wrath and fury are righteous, and I will not have you deny me. You will not stand between me and the ones who have caused me pain.”

“Your anger is directed at a dead man, not the one before you,” Raiden said, closing the gap between himself and Scorpion. His hands crackled with electricity – for once, Kuai Liang was glad of it. “You have enacted your revenge on Bi-Han. His brother had nothing to do with your death.”

“My anger is with the Lin Kuei.” Scorpion’s voice was simultaneously enraged and bone-chillingly quiet, the whispers of the dead coalesced to give voice to this wraith. “They are the ones who struck at the Shirai Ryu, who brought vile magic down on my clan’s heads when I was no longer there to protect them. You know this, Raiden.”

“I have seen it,” Raiden said. “As I have seen the destruction of the Lin Kuei. The one you hold now killed the grandmaster who ordered the attack. He has left his clan, which has fallen to tatters.” The energy in Raiden’s hands grew larger. Kuai Liang knew he would not hesitate to strike Scorpion back to Netherrealm in an instant, but something was staying his blow.

“You lie.” Kuai Liang flinched at the accusation. He had never known anyone to dare accuse a god of lying. “You lie to save this pitiful, dishonorable creature.”

“Then you shall see as I did,” Raiden said, his eyes glowing more intensely than before. Scorpion’s limbs grew slack as the same glow emanated from his eyes. Kuai Liang took the opportunity to push himself as much as he could along the floor away from the two figures.

~~~

_Raiden’s gaze was intense. Hanzo floated in it, bound by the thunder god to witness that which he had seen. He watched as a young ninja, clad in blue but without his mask tried to leave the Lin Kuei headquarters. How the grandmaster stopped him, bade him come back to his chambers. Attacked him. Cut him deeply, giving the scar that now stood as a testament on his face. And was turned to ice, shattering as he hit the floor._

_And back his consciousness went. To when that same ninja faced him in mortal kombat, without the scar. How Hanzo had sworn to protect him and act as his guardian, to atone for killing his brother._

_And back it went again. To the burning flames and searing heat that consumed another ninja in blue. The satisfaction – far colder than Hanzo thought it would be – that filled him upon his killer’s demise. The knowledge that he had done that which he had come back to Earthrealm to do. And the quiet fading as he returned to Netherrealm._

_And then again. To the desolation, the destruction of the Shirai Ryu. The screaming, the pleading, the merciless killing. The beasts – how had he seen them before as the Lin Kuei? – that the oni sorcerer standing in the middle of the battle controlled. The figure next to him, the one who had become the pillar of ice, smiling coldly at the destruction before them._

_And again. To the night when a ninja dressed in blue crept into the bell tower in search of a map. How he – Hanzo Hasashi, he, the way he used to look, the way he crept and watched and attacked – died at the hands of the Lin Kuei._

_And once more. The ninja in blue, receiving instructions. Instructions from the same oni who had directed the desolation of the Shirai Ryu. The deaths of his comrades, his friends, his compatriots. His wife. His son._

_The same oni. The one who had given him a chance at life. A chance to revenge himself._

_Quan Chi._

~~~

Kuai Liang watched as the glow faded slowly from Scorpion’s eyes. Lord Raiden’s eyes continued to glow, but it was his usual glow of blue-white, not the intensity that seemed to be all the colors Kuai Liang could see at once. Scorpion was silent.

“You have been deceived, Scorpion.” Lord Raiden’s voice was stern but softer than it had been before. “You have been brought to Earthrealm under false pretenses and have been told that you are here to avenge yourself against one who has done you no wrong.”

“He has lied to me at every turn.” Scorpion’s voice was quieter than before. “I would have killed for his purposes.” He turned to Kuai Liang, who was backed against a wall, still bleeding from his chest. Scorpion took a knee and lowered his head. “Forgive me, Lin Kuei,” he said. “I am ashamed to have been used so thoroughly.”

Kuai Liang looked up at Lord Raiden, unsure of what to say. Raiden sensed Kuai Liang’s reticence and spoke in his place.

“If you seek to atone for these actions,” he said, “then you might be able to provide us with information that will assist us in our fight against the fallen one’s forces. And you are a formidable fighter. You have shown this in the past. We could use as skilled a warrior as you fighting with us, rather than against us.”

Scorpion remained silent for a long moment. Kuai Liang glanced between him and Lord Raiden. Lord Raiden did not seem offended or surprised by the lack of immediate response. Then Scorpion spoke.

“I shall atone for my foolishness and gullibility by serving your cause, Lord Raiden.” He stood, turning to Raiden, and bowed. “Do with me as you will.”

Raiden considered the specter before him. His ichor crackled with anger – anger that Scorpion had hurt Kuai Liang, that he was prepared to kill his love. And anger that Raiden had been foolish enough to let Kuai go off without anyone to help him. Kuai had wanted to prove himself. Raiden knew full well how capable he was, but a specter imbued with the full forces of Netherrealm was more than a mortal could hope to overcome. And yet none of this was Scorpion’s fault. He expected he would have to speak with Scorpion about how exactly he got here, and what he knew of the fallen one’s forces. He was too valuable a resource to dispose of.

“You cannot be among the soldiers at our base as you presently are,” Raiden finally said. “Your presence is disturbing. You are clearly touched by Netherrealm.” He considered for a moment. “I shall restore your image. It shall last as long as you are removed from Netherrealm.”

Before Kuai Liang could blink, Scorpion was consumed in a pillar of light. The figure inside levitated a few inches off the ground, its head tilted back. From the head grew long hair, pulled back. The legs elongated and the arms retracted, shifting to a more human form. When the light faded, the figure remained in midair before he was lowered gently back to the ground.

The man standing before Raiden appeared older than Kuai Liang, perhaps by a decade. His beard was trimmed neatly and his black hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore gauntlets on his arms and matching shoulder armor over a yellow and gray outfit. Permanent furrows on his forehead were matched by the concern in his eyes as he opened them. He looked at his hands, bending his fingers, then reached up and carefully, so carefully, brought them to his face. As flesh touched flesh, his eyes closed again and the furrow on his brow deepened.

“Thank you, Lord Raiden,” he said. His voice was quiet and deep, filled with remorse and mourning. “I had forgotten this feeling.”

“It is artificial,” Raiden said. “I may disguise you in this way, but you do not have flesh and blood any more than you did when you appeared as a wraith. Only the Elder Gods may truly restore life.”

“Regardless,” Scorpion said, bowing again, “you have shown me more clemency than I deserve. I will follow you to your base.”

When Raiden was satisfied, he moved to Kuai Liang, kneeling by him. His hands reached out to feel Kuai Liang’s injuries. Kuai Liang hissed in pain as Raiden’s fingers brushed the gaping wound on his chest. Raiden closed his eyes.

“My love, are you able to stand?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Kuai Liang said, attempting to push himself up. “Please help me.”

Raiden placed his arms under Kuai Liang’s and lifted him, helping to set him on his feet. Kuai Liang shakily stood, wavering slightly. He took a few small steps before the pain became too much and his legs failed him again. Raiden caught him before he could fall and scooped Kuai Liang into his arms.

“You are weakened. It is my fault,” Raiden said, his voice pained. “I will bring you and our compatriots back to Earthrealm now.”

The light that surrounded Kuai Liang and Scorpion illuminated the hideous reptile cavern. Raiden extended his reach beyond the cavern to the two men waiting outside. His consciousness shielded them as they transmitted the realms, leaving Outworld behind. For the mortals and undead wraith in his trust, the process appeared to take only a few moments. Raiden alone was aware of the prolonged time he had to keep them intact and alive, avoiding the dangers of slipping out of existence entirely.

When they arrived in the command room at the base, Jax and Johnny started at the sight of Scorpion and the injured Kuai Liang. Raiden turned to them.

“General Briggs, if you would be so kind as to show Scorpion to some spare chambers. I must attend to Sub-Zero’s injuries,” Raiden said.

“Yes – of course, Lord Raiden,” Jax said. He looked at Scorpion, eyeing his restored face and body. “Scorpion… right. Right this way.”

As Jax started to lead Scorpion away, Raiden moved wordlessly through the base to the room that had been set aside for him and Kuai Liang. His anger abated with every step, replaced with a deep grief that he had allowed his boy to go into such danger – had he not appeared, it was entirely possible Scorpion would have killed Kuai Liang.

Raiden pushed the door open and closed it behind him, bringing Kuai Liang to the bed and lying him down as tenderly as he could. Kuai Liang could see the grief on Lord Raiden’s face and his heart ached at causing Lord Raiden such pain.

“I am sorry,” he said softly before Lord Raiden interrupted.

“No. No, you were – you were very brave,” Lord Raiden said, his voice gentle but insistent as he tenderly rolled back Kuai Liang’s vest to place his hands as close to the wound as he could. “It is my fault. I should have insisted that at least one other go with you. The entire point of us traveling as a group was so no one would be isolated. No one would be unsafe.” His hands began to glow as he focused on stitching Kuai Liang’s skin back together, mending the damage to the muscle and tissue.

“I was foolish,” Kuai Liang said softly, closing his eyes. The magic from Lord Raiden was not as powerful or instantaneous as it would have been in the Heavens, but it still worked to ease his suffering. The damage burned away – it was not painless, but he felt as though his wound was being gently cauterized. The skin, where it healed, was reddish and tender, but whole again. 

Raiden reached down and lowered Kuai Liang’s mask. When his lips were free, Raiden kissed Kuai Liang gently. Kuai Liang closed his eyes, bringing his hand up to Raiden’s face. Raiden held the kiss longer than usual, as though he were reassuring himself that his boy still lived, that he had not died. That he had not lost him.

When Raiden finally broke the kiss, he looked into Kuai Liang’s eyes, a serious expression on his face. “You were not foolish,” he said, “but you were incautious. You cannot let your guard down. We do not know who the fallen one has attempted to sway to his side. And if the sorcerer is here, then…” Raiden let out a long breath. “Then we are facing greater magic than I had feared.”

Kuai Liang sat up in the bed, placing his arms around Lord Raiden. Raiden encircled his arms around his boy, gently stroking his hair. “I love you, Kuai,” he murmured. “I cannot bear the thought of losing you. I cannot bear to see you in pain. I wish you would let me send you back to the Sky Temple, where you will be safe.”

“Nothing is guaranteed in this life, Lord Raiden,” Kuai Liang said softly. “I swore a vow. I will see it through.” He pulled back to look at Raiden. “I will not put myself in a dangerous situation, but it is very likely I will see combat. I will encounter those who are among the fallen one’s forces. I cannot guarantee I will live.” A sharp pain went through Raiden’s mind. “But I will fight, and I will do everything in my power to live for you.” He moved forward, pressing his lips against Raiden’s again. The two remained connected, sharing quietly desperate kisses – devoid of the passion they usually had, but insistent on being here, on being with each other, on being _alive_.

After they no longer felt such an urge to cling to each other insistently, Raiden let out a sigh. “If any harm comes to you, I will never forgive myself,” he said. He brought a hand up, brushing some of Kuai Liang’s hair back. “Is there anything you desire that I may provide for you? Anything at all?”

Kuai Liang swallowed and nodded. “There is one thing,” he said. “I know you may not wish it, but I desire to speak with Hanzo.”

Kuai Liang had never before had a god look at him in disbelief. If he had not been injured so grievously, he might even have broken into laughter at how surprisingly human Lord Raiden’s expression was.

“But why?” Lord Raiden finally asked. “He has caused you grave injury. He killed your brother. He would have killed you, had I not intervened.”

“He has suffered tremendously,” Kuai Liang said. “We both have. I –” he considered his words. “I think there may be more common ground between us than there are differences. We are both _ronin_ now, without a clan. I do not wish for there to be bad blood between us any longer.” He could see the reluctance on Raiden’s face and gently took his hand. “Please, Lord Raiden,” he said. “I will not do this if you are so reluctant, but I wish to at least attempt bridging peace between us.”

Raiden sighed inwardly. _You are too trusting, my love,_ he wanted to say. _You should not attempt to bridge peace with a wraith. He does not act as a mortal will._ But he could not deny Kuai the one thing he asked.

“Very well,” he said. “But I insist on being nearby. If you encounter even the slightest conflict, I will personally send him back to Netherrealm and ensure he is locked in torture there for the rest of eternity.”

Kuai Liang smiled and rolled up his mask. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Lord Raiden’s. “I love you, Lord Raiden,” he said. “Thank you for trusting in me.”

“Always,” Raiden said. He stood, holding out a hand to help Kuai out of bed. Raiden could sense the presence of Scorpion like a beacon. He knew that the wraith was not far away. As Kuai Liang stood, Raiden made sure he was able to stand and walk as before. The pain was mostly gone, and Kuai Liang carefully changed into a different shirt so that his bruised skin would not show.

Raiden led Kuai Liang out of the room and down the hall, following the energy that Scorpion gave off. A small feeling of guilt settled into Raiden’s mind. He knew that Hanzo Hasashi had been an honorable warrior in life. He knew the unfairness and bitterness of his death had transformed him, made him into the wraith he was now. He knew that Scorpion had done nothing to deserve the vileness that had been thrust upon him. And yet he still desired to harm Scorpion for the pain he had put Kuai Liang through.

The energy became strongest outside a door near the end of the hallway. Raiden slowed and turned to Kuai Liang, nodding. “I will be outside,” he said simply, leaving no room for argument.

Kuai Liang stepped to the door and knocked, quietly but insistently.

“The door is unlocked,” came the voice from inside. Kuai Liang turned the knob and entered, shutting the door behind him.

Scorpion sat on the bed, posture hunched and staring down at his hands. Kuai Liang could see having skin and visible flesh again was overwhelming to him. Scorpion looked up and his eyes widened slightly to see Kuai Liang. He stood, seeming unsure of how to react.

“Do you have business with me, Sub-Zero?” Scorpion asked at last.

Kuai Liang swallowed. He knew trust between them would be hard won. He reached up and lowered the hood over his head, letting his raven hair free. He pulled the mask from his face, folding it. Bare-faced, he placed his hands together and bowed. “My name is Kuai Liang,” he said. “I would appreciate the opportunity to speak with you plainly, Master Hasashi.”

Whatever Scorpion had been expecting, this was not it. He stared at Kuai Liang as though he were waiting for a trick or a sudden attack. When none came, he returned the bow. “I will grant it,” he said.

Kuai Liang remained standing. He looked at Scorpion – Hanzo – and cleared his throat. “I hated you for a very long time,” he said quietly. “I hated you for taking my brother from me. And I… I know why you did it. It was your right to avenge yourself. But I still hated you.” He wanted to look away from Hanzo’s eyes, those intense, powerful eyes, but he couldn’t. There were things that had to be said.

“And even though I knew I had to put my hate for you aside, there was part of me that was unable to do so. Until today,” Kuai Liang continued. “When I heard your voice, and when I saw your fury, I saw that part of me as well. The part that wanted nothing but vengeance, that wanted to strike out and cut you down. And it frightened me. I do not want to…” he closed his eyes. The words Lord Raiden spoke to him in the cave before they first made love came back to him.

_You’d continue the circle of vengeance. Over and over again._

“I want to be better than my brother,” he finally said. He stepped toward Hanzo, placing his hands together and bowing again. “I do not want to hate you any longer. Please, accept my apology for all the Lin Kuei has done to wrong you and your clan. I know words are hardly sufficient to atone for your grief, but they are all I have. I have only my honor left. I am _ronin_. I have left the Lin Kuei when I became aware how honorless they were. When they attempted to…” he trailed off. “When it became clear I and every other ninja were just cogs in a machine to benefit the grandmaster. I have renounced the Lin Kuei and all that remains of it. And I offer my humblest apologies to you, and the Shirai Ryu, and your wife, and your son.”

Hanzo said nothing. Kuai Liang remained bowing, eyes closed, and wondering if he had made a mistake by coming here. Scorpion was a wraith. It was possible he could take offense, and lash out. He was about to call out to Lord Raiden when he heard Hanzo’s voice, unsteady and raw.

“I have waited many years for any Lin Kuei to acknowledge the wrongdoings against me and mine,” he said. Kuai Liang raised his head out of the bow and opened his eyes. The look in Hanzo’s eyes nearly broke his heart in half. He had never before seen such depths of despair in another’s gaze.

“I only hope that it does not come too late,” Kuai Liang said quietly.

“Never,” Hanzo said, placing his hands together and returning the bow. “Master Kuai Liang, I thank you for your kindness. For your forgiveness of me for the insults I have performed upon you. You have done me a great honor today. I… know that I previously promised that I would serve as your guardian, that I would protect you from harm. I hope you will still allow me to do so.”

Kuai Liang stepped closer to Hanzo and reached out, gently placing a hand on his arm. Hanzo’s skin was burning with heat and as Kuai Liang made contact, Hanzo shuddered at the sensation. Kuai Liang almost removed his hand but could see from the other ninja’s expression that the shudder was not one of revulsion but of feeling something he had not experienced in ages.

“I would rather us bury debts we hold to each other in the past, where they belong,” Kuai Liang said. “Might we instead move forward helping each other? Might we be – if not friends, then at least allies against the forces of darkness?”

Hanzo’s gaze hesitated at the mention of friendship between them. “I am undead,” he said, quietly. “I do not know whether friendship is something I am capable of giving and maintaining. I do not remember all of my life. Only the most important moments, the sensations of life. My wife’s smile, holding my son, attending to my clan’s honor. It was…” he closed his eyes. “It was a good life. I did not ever think it would come to an end so soon, or that there would be so much pain afterward.”

Kuai Liang’s heart wrenched at the sound of Hanzo’s agony. He stepped forward, bringing his other hand up to touch Hanzo’s left arm. A similar shiver ran through Hanzo’s being. Kuai Liang brought his arms slowly around the other ninja, holding Hanzo against himself. The burning heat within Hanzo was not comfortable, but Kuai Liang knew this was something he needed to do. It was a small discomfort compared to the torturous suffering Hanzo had endured.

As Kuai Liang embraced him, Hanzo took in a slight suck of air, his limbs first stiffening and then slowly, very slowly relaxing into the embrace. He found his arms moving up, almost as though they were acting outside of his control, and he brought the coolness of Kuai Liang’s body against his own. Something about Kuai Liang’s proximity, the coolness radiating from him, made Hanzo feel relief from the constant burning that consumed him at all times. He had never thought he would find the feeling of ice so comforting, but there was something about the cryomancer that he found himself… trusting. And he had never thought it possible that he would trust a Lin Kuei after what Bi-Han had done to him. But there were words in his throat, pushing at his mouth, desperate to come out.

“I do not know how I could have ever confused you for your brother,” Hanzo said slowly. “You are kind. You are gentle. You… you are capable of forgiveness.” His embrace tightened. “You remind me… you…”

Kuai Liang drew back slightly to see the expression in Hanzo’s eyes. The wraith was not capable of tears, but Kuai Liang could tell if he were, his eyes would be spilling over. Hanzo brought a hand to Kuai Liang’s face. Hanzo’s hand was not as burning hot as his torso, but Kuai Liang could still feel the heat resonating off it.

“You remind me…” Hanzo said again, quieter than before. “I… before I knew my wife. There was another. Another Shirai Ryu. Basho. My Basho. I… loved him. He was so good. He was so kind. I thought I would never marry, that we could be happy together. He was the first who I ever touched in an intimate way, and he was the first who ever touched me.” Hanzo’s gaze sought out every feature on Kuai Liang’s face. “You… you are so much like him. Your eyes – the kindness in your eyes. You feel…” Hanzo let out a small noise of despair and again brought Kuai Liang closer to him, clutching scorching fingers in Kuai Liang’s hair.

Kuai Liang felt sweat breaking out on his brow as the heat from Hanzo’s embrace started to overwhelm him. He hated the heat. He always hated the heat. He found it hard to breathe when he was overheated like this. But he knew how important this was to Hanzo. He asked quietly, “What happened to Basho?”

“He died,” Hanzo’s voice was barely audible. “A mission. The clan was able to recover his body and give him a proper burial. I grieved him. For years, I grieved him. I thought I would never love another the way I loved him. And then I met my wife. Kana. She filled the void in my heart.” His grip on Kuai Liang tightened further. “But you are so much like him… I have not thought of him or felt this way in so long.”

Kuai Liang was dizzy. His lungs felt heavy. The heat from Hanzo was becoming too much. His head lolled and his legs started to buckle under him. Hanzo pulled back and his eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

“Kuai Liang,” he said, his voice concerned. He held Kuai Liang up. “Are you – you’re too warm. I am sorry. I am so…” He moved Kuai Liang over to the bed and helped him to lie down on it. Removed from the constant heat, Kuai Liang felt his breathing come easier.

Hanzo picked up a small cloth and wiped the sweat from Kuai Liang’s brow, remaining at a distance. Kuai Liang could see the regret in his eyes – regret that he had caused Kuai Liang harm and that he could not experience touch as he once did.

“I am so sorry,” Hanzo repeated, continuing to wipe the sweat from Kuai Liang’s brow, cheeks, and neck. “I did not realize how heated I was making you. You felt…” he closed his eyes. “You were so cool. So blessedly cool. And your touch was…” he lowered his head, his ponytail trailing over one shoulder and down his chest. “Forgive me, please.”

As oxygen circulated more easily in his lungs, Kuai Liang sat up, placing his hand on Hanzo’s cheek. Hanzo leaned into the touch, his eyes squinting tighter. Kuai Liang leaned up and applied a soft kiss to his burning cheek. Hanzo drew in a slight gasp of air and opened his eyes.

Kuai Liang maintained eye contact with Hanzo. “I wish I could give you comfort as Basho did once,” he said. “I wish I could provide that for you. But I love another, and I will not betray him. If you permit me, though, I would be honored to be your friend.”

Hanzo placed a hand over Kuai Liang’s, nodding as he maintained eye contact with the younger ninja.

“This would be one of the greatest honors of my afterlife,” Hanzo said, interlocking his fingers with Kuai Liang’s. “You have given me hope. My friend.”

At those words, Kuai Liang offered Hanzo a small smile, squeezing his hand. Hanzo again shivered – Kuai Liang could only imagine how overwhelming these feelings were to him, having been dead for so long. “I know very little of you, Hanzo,” he said. “If we are to be friends, will you tell me of your life?”

A small smile came to Hanzo’s lips. “I do not see the harm in this,” he said. “What do you wish to know?”

For hours, the two ninjas told each other of their histories. Hanzo told Kuai Liang of his childhood in Japan, of his family’s lineage with the Shirai Ryu. How at age eight, he joined as an acolyte and trained under the careful, dutiful eye of his masters. How he was encouraged to explore his affinity for pyromancy alongside his martial skills. How he and Basho became fast friends, and how Hanzo slowly realized he wished to be more than just friends. About the first night they spent together and how Hanzo felt like his soul had connected to the universe. About how at twenty-three he wept openly at Basho’s funeral and was comforted by his master and his friends, who knew how he loved Basho. How years later he met Kana, a healer who had come to practice at the Shirai Ryu monastery. How she mended his wounds after a particularly dangerous mission. How he found himself thinking of her in ways he had not since Basho died. How she was coy at first, but then accepted his proposal. Of their wedding and the night they became one. The day his son, Jubei, was born, and how Hanzo had never known his heart could feel as full as it did when he held his boy. And then he was quiet.

“It was not long after Jubei’s birth that I met your brother on a dark night, and my story ended,” he said.

Kuai Liang listened as Hanzo told him his story. And then he told Hanzo his own. About being born in America and being taken to China as a young boy by his father. About how the Lin Kuei’s training was harsh and restrictive, not permitting any emotional attachments. About his father’s death, and Bi-Han becoming distant. About Tomas, and their friendship, and the one night they shared that might have become more if they had not been punished so severely. About how Bi-Han’s death nearly broke him, and how he devoted himself more to his training, and entered the first tournament. About the grandmaster’s gambit with cyberizing the Lin Kuei. How he tried to escape with Tomas, and how Tomas was captured. How Lord Raiden had rescued him, and encouraged him, and then saved him when Shao Khan’s invasion struck Earthrealm. How he fought now for Earthrealm, and for himself, and for a future he had never known was possible.

When Kuai Liang finished, Hanzo sat silently next to him on the bed. Kuai Liang had assured him that as long as he was not being encased, the heat emanating from Hanzo was not too overwhelming for him to bear. Hanzo’s fingers were interlaced with Kuai Liang’s, and neither man particularly wanted to remove his hand. At last, Hanzo looked up and said, “You have survived much. We were always told that the Lin Kuei were cruel, that you were cold, that you did not care. I never knew how much of that was instilled in you by your clan.”

“I was always considered weak,” Kuai Liang said. “I could not harden my heart against others the way they always wanted me to. The way Bi-Han did.”

“That is not weakness, but strength,” Hanzo said emphatically, adjusting his position so he might look more directly at Kuai Liang. “Mercy and compassion are signs of the strong. The man who closes himself off to the world and casts everything away is the weak one.”

Kuai Liang looked up and gave Hanzo a small smile. “I am starting to believe that,” he said. “Lord Raiden says –” he caught himself. Hanzo’s brow furrowed at Kuai Liang’s hesitation, then realization dawned on him.

“Lord Raiden is the one you love,” he said. Kuai Liang turned away, confirming Hanzo’s statement. The wraith watched Kuai Liang’s face and asked, “Are your feelings returned?” Kuai Liang hesitated, then nodded. Hanzo stroked his beard with his free hand. “To have the love of a god is… something I never considered possible. Especially one as powerful as Lord Raiden.”

“I am very fortunate,” Kuai Liang said.

“I think Lord Raiden might be the fortunate one,” Hanzo said. He lifted their interlocked hands and pressed his lips against the back of Kuai Liang’s knuckles. Kuai Liang smiled at him, a soft smile. Hanzo returned it. “And I am fortunate to call you friend. I did not imagine this might be possible. But it gives me hope. Hope for what I might be. And… hope that I might have a future.”

Kuai Liang leaned his forehead against Hanzo’s and rested his hand on Hanzo’s burning cheek. The heat again pressed at him, but he found himself warding off the worst of it with traces of _qi_. “I could not say what the future holds for either of us,” he said. “But if there is any soul in all the realms who deserves another chance at life, I cannot think of who it would be more than you.”

The worry lines around Hanzo’s eyes softened and he leaned into Kuai Liang’s touch. “I thank you,” he said softly. Kuai Liang could tell there was more he wanted to say, but the words remained in the recesses of his soul. Instead, Hanzo asked simply, “Would you please stay with me a little longer? Please? I… do not wish to lose this feeling of being touched.”

“Of course,” Kuai Liang said, bringing his hand up to cradle Hanzo’s head against his own. Hanzo let out a shuddering breath as Kuai Liang held him. “I will be here as long as you need.” Hanzo closed his eyes as Kuai Liang stroked his hair gently, trying to bring comfort to the wraith as he could. Hanzo’s handsome features relaxed as he let Kuai Liang comfort him.

Kuai Liang watched as Hanzo’s energy ebbed. He did not know if the wraith needed to sleep – or even to breathe – but he remained where he was. As a peaceful expression finally stretched over Hanzo’s features, Kuai Liang felt his heart ache again. He would never understand why someone like Hanzo, someone with honor, with a family, could have everything ripped from him and be turned into something so unfamiliar, so frightening. He would never understand how Bi-Han could see someone like this and willingly end his life when it was unnecessary for his mission’s success. He would never understand why the Lin Kuei seemed to thrive on pain – the pain of its members, the pain it caused, the pain that radiated from the monastery out into the world.

And he would never understand why life had to be so wretchedly, completely unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuai and Hanzo’s friendship is one of my favorite aspects of the new timeline and I wanted to explore it here. They’ve both been done so dirty by the Lin Kuei that it only made sense for them to find common ground in how their lives had been torn apart by machinations outside of their control.
> 
> Next chapter will be a bit of a switch. We’re going to follow the other team as they explore Outworld and only toward the very end will we get back to Kuai and Raiden. We are on the downhill slope of the story now, though there is still a lot of ground to cover before we get there. Thank you all so much for reading and leaving kind comments and kudos – I’ll see you next week!


	14. Threading the Needle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to while writing this chapter was the cover of “Friend of the Devil” by Mumford and Sons, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkYNuujgahc).

General Sonya Blade hated deserts at the best of times. And this was certainly not the best of times. The Golden Desert stretched in every direction, as far as the eye could see. Dune after dune rose, obliterating her team’s view of the horizon. Only Lord Fujin, hovering above the sands, seemed to know in what direction they should proceed.

“I see a cliff in the distance. There is activity around there,” Fujin said, descending back to where the other stood, nestled in the dunes.

“How far away?” Sonya asked.

“Perhaps an hour’s walk,” Fujin said. “I could teleport us there, but I am unable to see what forces, if any, are present. It is possible we would be overcome if I did that.”

“Then we should walk,” Kung Lao said. “I doubt an hour will make a difference in whatever we might encounter. And we need as much of an element of surprise as we can get.”

“Lord Fujin, do you sense Queen Sindel or Princess Kitana?” Tanya asked anxiously.

Fujin looked pityingly at Tanya. “I do not. But this is neither my realm, nor theirs,” he said. “Outworld is a massive realm, with many barriers to my senses. I am only able to detect what the wind does. And here…” he looked up. “There is little wind. It is as though the desert itself desires to be still.”

“Unsurprising,” Liu Kang said, reaching down and sifting sand through his fingers. The others watched as the grains of sand clung to each other, resisting falling for longer than sand on Earthrealm would. Liu Kang looked up at the others. “This is not a place that follows the natural laws we know. We must be careful.”

“Right,” Sonya said, adjusting her ball cap. “Lord Fujin, you can see farther than the rest of us. You should lead. The rest of us, close behind. Don’t fan out too much. The closer together we are, the less likely any of us comes to trouble.”

Everyone seemed eager to follow instructions, Sonya realized. Even Lord Fujin was grateful to have someone take charge. She was less familiar with Lord Fujin than she was with Lord Raiden, but he clearly did not have the power or influence Lord Raiden did. Regardless, he was a god, and she was grateful to have him along on this mission.

She was less grateful for the heat of Outworld’s two suns, for the blinding reflection off the sand, and for the heavy boots she wore that seemed to drag with every step. Still, it could be worse.

When Shang Tsung’s island had collapsed, she and Kano had formed an alliance of necessity. One that they both hated making, one neither planned to honor the second they were safe, but which they knew was necessary for their survival. They had fought their way through Shang Tsung’s forces, trying to buy time for the others to initiate their rescue. But when the portal to Outworld had opened, both Sonya and Kano were dragged through it, along with Shang Tsung. To Shao Khan’s throne.

Sonya had always known there was a possibility she would end up as a prisoner of war someday. Every soldier had to be aware of that chance. But she had never thought it would be under those circumstances. Chained to posts at the left side of Shao Khan’s throne, Kano on the other side. Given only enough water and food to survive, forced to watch the tournament, left out at night for the elements. Kano had delighted in taunting her from the other side of the throne, telling her all the things they were sure to do to her when the tournament was over. She had managed to block most of it out by reciting her training, what her sensei had taught her, in her head. Most of it. Not all of it.

She had been there for months before Shao Khan had been defeated. But they had come for her. Come for both of them, although Kano, slippery bastard that he was, managed to get away in the confusion after the tournament. She had been left with a deep, loathing hatred for Kano. And Shao Khan.

And Outworld. Sonya didn’t want to admit how much she hated this place, the memories that crept around her spine and her nerves and her brain. She was a soldier. She was a goddamn _general_. She had to be strong, for her troops.

When she set her thoughts aside and glanced around, she was surprised at how much ground they had covered. Lord Fujin seemed to be right in his estimate about how far they were from the cliff. It hit Sonya suddenly how _quiet_ everyone on her team was. The monks, of course, they spoke mostly to each other and rarely about anything other than training or their mission. As for Tanya, Sonya had a hard time getting a handle on her. She seemed consumed by regret and remorse, but Lord Raiden had told Sonya and Jax of her fighting prowess. She spoke only when it seemed necessary. Even Lord Fujin, who normally was charming and gregarious, was silent in the face of their mission.

Sonya was glad for it. She was glad not to hear Jax’s narration of the mission at hand. Or Cage’s incessant bullshit. The actor always seemed to know just how to annoy her. He had ever since they’d first met on Shang Tsung’s island. And everybody was already on edge. She knew Cage would be less likely to run his mouth around Lord Raiden, which was why she had placed him onto that team. As for Sub-Zero… well, there was no way he would die so long as Lord Raiden was around. She didn’t know what to make of the mysterious ninja. He’d certainly proved himself in New York, but she felt like she knew less about him than almost everybody else on their mission.

Lord Fujin held up a hand as he neared the top of a dune. The others behind him stopped and looked up to him. Sonya could see his eyes narrow as he squinted in the distance, then he nodded and turned back, looking to them. “We are close,” he said. “There appears to be a base of some sort. I do not see many warriors there, but there are some. They do not bear the colors of Outworld or Edenia.”

“Are we to attempt to take them on, then?” Kung Lao asked, looking between Sonya and Fujin. “This seems impulsive. We are not at full strength.”

“They do not seem to be, either,” Fujin said. “I will leave it to our commander to decide.”

_Of course you will._ Sonya furrowed her brows. “The forces you saw, about how many would you say were there?” she asked.

“Twenty, perhaps,” Fujin said. “If they are simply foot soldiers, it should be quick work for us to dismantle them.”

“All right,” Sonya said, nodding. “We’ll launch a strike against their forces. Best if we teleport in. Lord Fujin, can you manage to transport all of us there?” The wind god nodded. Sonya turned to the others. “Don’t be afraid to defend yourselves, but try to not kill if you can help it. We need information. I’d like to have at least one prisoner that we can interrogate. Preferably back at our own base.”

“Understood,” Liu Kang said. Kung Lao and Tanya both nodded – him quickly, her grimly. Sonya turned to Fujin.

“When you are ready, Lord Fujin,” she said. Fujin closed his eyes, concentrating. A pale green light began to glow around the five figures – the same light that had surrounded them when Fujin had transported them into Outworld. Sonya clenched her fist, then released it a few times in succession. It was an old trick her sensei had taught her when she was on edge. It helped focus her. Helped prepare her for the coming battle.

The light became too much for Sonya to keep her eyes open. She shut them, waiting for it to fade. As it did, she opened her eyes again. The cliff Lord Fujin had seen was close by, but it was more than just a sheer rock face. There were ancient-looking buildings in the face of the rock. The external façade of a temple took up a large portion of the rock face closest to them. A series of what appeared to be windows – likely into small homes – was on the opposite rock face, along with statues that appeared to be carved out of the rock itself. This place was ancient, Sonya realized. Something about it made her feel as though she were living in history.

But that part quickly fell away as the cries of the soldiers around them sounded. Sonya’s attention snapped back, sizing up those around her. Twenty might have been a generous estimate. Likelier, there were fifteen. And they were clearly unorganized. But their size was much larger than any of them, even Lord Fujin. And from their monstrous faces and gray skin, Sonya knew this was going to be a fight. They were up against oni.

Sonya turned and pressed down on her bracelet, emitting sonic waves at the oni nearest her. The beast roared as it stumbled backward. She pressed her advantage, jumping to kick it in its chest. The oni might have had the advantage of size and brute strength, but she had speed – and anybody would have smarts against them. She was able to dodge the clumsy blows the oni struck out with ease, kneeling on its chest and hammering its oafish face over and over.

When the oni dropped into unconsciousness, Sonya looked up to survey the battlefield. Fujin was channeling what little wind there was to restrain several oni. Tanya, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao each seemed to be able to handle the others. Sonya watched as some of the more cowardly – but less stupid, she had to admit – creatures left their fellows, fleeing in any direction they could.

And then she saw him. A face she’d spotted in pictures, the one she’d never been able to put her hands on. The slipperiest of Kano’s lackeys: far from the swiftest or the strongest, but probably the cleverest. A man with short brown hair, green pants, and brown leather armor over his chest and shins. And that glare. He saw her. He knew she saw him. And without a word, he slipped into the temple entrance. This was her only chance.

“Get back here, Jarek!” she yelled, pursuing. The others could handle the oni. They’d be easily mopped up. Lord Fujin would keep them safe. She had to pursue. Had to get through, had to apprehend. If the Black Dragon’s resources were being used to help the fallen one’s forces, she needed to put it to a stop.

Sonya entered the temple, pausing as she did. The ceiling rose much higher than she was expecting. From the outside, it looked like rising levels, but the inside of the temple was open and virtually empty. Jarek was nowhere to be seen. Sonya narrowed her eyes. He couldn’t have found a hiding space this quickly. Either he was invisible or there was somewhere –

There. Across the room. A candle-holding sconce, just barely askew. Everything else was lined up perfectly. Sonya dashed for it and pressed on the sconce. Sure enough, a passage behind it swung open. Sonya could barely make out the sound of feet moving on a staircase below. She pursued down the stairs, keeping her head slightly around the spiraling staircase. Wherever this place led, she was not going to get caught off guard again. The Black Dragon was over. Kano’s death saw to it being disbanded. Even the most loyal or sniveling underlings scattered, taking what pieces they could find and vanishing into the wind.

All except Jarek. Sonya couldn’t understand his obsession with keeping the Black Dragon alive. Whether it was loyalty to Kano or simply because he believed he was the next logical one in line to rule, Jarek had spent the months leading up to this mission as a perpetual thorn in Sonya’s side. She and Jax had tracked him all across Earthrealm, from the Outback to Budapest to Nairobi. None of his movements seemed to make any sense. “I feel like I’m chasing Carmen Sandiego,” Sonya had griped to Jax at one point.

But that had been so much simpler than what they had to do now. Sonya had abandoned her pursuit of Jarek when Lord Raiden had reached out to warn her and the rest of the OIA about the possibility of another invasion. She had no idea when Jarek had thrown his lot in with the fallen one’s forces, but if he had, it meant that the tendrils snaked back to Earthrealm and there was a much larger chance of an invasion there than she’d previously thought.

Sonya neared the bottom of the staircase and cautiously moved her attention toward the entrance ahead. It looked to be carved out of the rock – whatever this place was, it seemed well-hidden by the temple above. A shiver unwillingly went up Sonya’s spine. She didn’t like this place. There was something wrong about it.

Carefully, so carefully, Sonya moved into the room ahead. It was dimly lit by torches on the walls but clearly held great importance. Across the room was an altar on which the statue of a fallen soldier lay. Coffins ringed the sides of the room and rich purple fabric draped the floor. The elaborate stone arches carved from the inside of the mountain lent a feeling of gravitas. This was a tomb. A mausoleum of some sort, for some great warrior. But Sonya could see this was not a place of divine or holy worship. The hideous skull carvings between and around the arches, the large number of coffins besides that of the honored warrior, and the general atmosphere of this place being hidden – something about it was deeply, deeply wrong.

“I know you’re in here, Jarek,” she said, sliding behind one of the arches as she tried to eyeball the rest of the room for movement. The corners were so dark it was almost impossible to see. And Jarek was notoriously slippery. Kano couldn’t hide the glow from his cybernetic eye, but Jarek had an ability to slip in and out of shadows unlike anyone else Sonya had ever seen. She kept herself in check, trying to listen for any tells. He might be able to hide from view, but he couldn’t be completely silent.

The slightest scuff against the stone floor gave Jarek’s position away. Sonya pushed out of her hiding place and launched a sonic blast in its direction. The rock amplified it, and the startled yell Jarek gave let Sonya know her aim struck true.

But Jarek wouldn’t go down without a fight. Sonya knew this. And she knew to expect a dirty move. The star-shaped blades Jarek threw from the shadows whipped past her as she dodged, rolling to behind another pillar. She was going to have to get to him, to take the fight to him. This wasn’t going to be easy. Then again, getting Jarek never was going to be easy. 

In a split second, Sonya made her decision. She launched herself across the room, running full speed at the dark corner where Jarek was. As she’d hoped, he reacted by diving away, trying to get away from her. She hit her bracelet again and the sonic wave knocked Jarek into the wall behind him. Sonya turned and sped toward Jarek.

Now cornered, Jarek fought back. He spun his legs around to propel himself in Sonya’s direction and the two started quickly trading blows. Jarek was a fast and dirty fighter; while he lacked Kano’s strength and the true depths of his cruelty, he was in many ways more dangerous than Kano. Like a cornered rat, Jarek would fight tooth and nail to get out of a deadly situation.

Sonya parried a few of Jarek’s punches, bringing her knee up to his solar plexus. The wind nearly knocked out of him, Jarek stumbled back, looking up at her with pure hate in his eyes.

“This’ll be a lot easier if you come without trouble,” Sonya said, adopting a fighting stance. She knew she shouldn’t, but she had to at least give him the chance of surrendering.

“I don’t think that’s in my best interests, _general_ ,” Jarek said, voice cool. From within his jacket, he drew out a long, wicked-looking blade. It almost bore resemblance to a scimitar, but the spikes sticking out of it told Sonya this was a weapon made not only to kill but to ensure suffering. And she cursed herself for leaving her pistol behind. Earthrealm weapons weren’t always guaranteed to work in other realms, but now Sonya would have given her eyeteeth to be packing heat.

The two circled each other cautiously, Sonya keeping one eye on Jarek and the other on his blade. If she wasn’t incredibly careful, this was going to go very bad, very quickly. Sure enough, Jarek feinted a strike, causing Sonya to roll defensively in the other direction. He spun and kicked her side as she rolled past, causing her to let out a grunt of pain. She kicked up, managing to land a blow to the back of his knee. He dropped, but swung out with the blade, coming dangerously close to clipping her with some of the spiked edges.

“Hardly fair,” Sonya said, pushing up from the floor and dropping her heavy boot between Jarek’s shoulder blades. He let out a cry as she forced him to the stone floor. She heard something crack under her and quickly stomped on his hand, forcing him to let go of the blade. She kicked it into the far distance and struggled with him to get his arms behind his back.

“This is police brutality,” Jarek growled, bucking her with all of his force. “I’m gonna have a lawsuit when I get back.”

“You’re gonna have a few less teeth when you get back if you don’t shut up,” Sonya snapped, putting her knee between his shoulder blades to pin him to the floor. “You’re under arrest by the Outerworld Investigation Agency for suspected collaboration with an invasion force. You have the right to remain silent. Though I wouldn’t recommend it. The more you talk, the likelier it is you’re going to see something besides the inside of a cell for the rest of your life.”

“You don’t know who you’re fucking with, Blade,” Jarek snapped. “The Black Dragon isn’t dead. We’re coming back full force and there’s not going to be anywhere in all the realms you’re safe.”

“Funny, I remember Kano telling me a similar story,” Sonya said, managing to cuff Jarek’s right wrist. “Right up until I launched him from the Empire State.”

“Fucking bitch,” Jarek growled, jerking up with his elbow to try throwing Sonya off. She took the opportunity to yank his arm behind his back and cuff his left wrist.

“I’ve heard worse from better men than you,” Sonya said, dragging him to his feet. “Come on.” Jarek dramatically crumpled to the floor. Sonya put her hands on her hips and looked down at him, eyes narrowed. “Really?” she asked.

“You want me out of here, you’re gonna have to drag me,” he said.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Sonya said. She hauled back and kicked him in the temple, knocking him clean into unconsciousness. She reached down and hauled him up over her shoulder, moving to the staircase. This had hardly been her idea of what the mission was going to entail, but it wasn’t a bad end to it. Outworld was enormous and the odds of them just stumbling across the Edenian Army was going to be slim at best. With Jarek, though, there was a chance they might be able to get some crucial information. Something that would give them a direction forward.

Sonya reached the top of the staircase and moved back through the temple. It looked even emptier now that she knew what it was hiding below. She’d have to try and recreate the symbol she’d seen. Maybe Lord Raiden or Lord Fujin would know what it was. As she emerged back into the heat of the desert, Jarek over her shoulder, she surveyed the scene before her. The others had done an excellent job of dispatching the oni. All of them were either dead or dying, and Lord Fujin looked to her with a smile on his face.

“General Blade, I see you’ve found our friend,” he said. “I hope he hasn’t made you any worse for the wear.”

“Nothing a few aspirin and a shot of Maker’s won’t cure,” Sonya said, setting Jarek down in the sandy dirt outside the temple. “I’m going to call this mission now. I think we’re all ready to head back to Earthrealm.”

“Very well,” Fujin said, turning to the others. “Kung Lao, Tanya, Liu Kang, if you’d be so kind to come close.” The group gathered in a small circle as the soft green light Fujin emitted began to surround them once more. Sonya made sure to keep a hand on Jarek’s shoulder, ensuring that he wasn’t getting away in the process of them teleporting back 

The chamber Lord Fujin teleported the team into was deserted, as it was intended to be. She and Jax had been very stern about nobody being present in either of the dedicated chambers. They didn’t want the risk of anyone being injured – or worse – by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sonya rolled her shoulders and lifted Jarek back up over her shoulder. Liu Kang stepped ahead to get the door for her and Sonya emerged back into the war room.

As before, the war room was abuzz with activity. She could see Jax near the front, giving instructions to a few messengers. Cage was over in one corner, chatting with a few soldiers who appeared to be on break. If they were here, everything must have gone well with the other mission.

Sonya stopped a passing soldier and lowered Jarek to the ground. “Ensure our friend ends up in a cell in isolation,” she said. “We’re going to need to talk to him later.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the soldier said, saluting. He moved over to a few others, and collectively they hauled Jarek up, moving him toward the exit.

Jax looked up and saluted as Sonya approached. He turned back to the messengers and said, “That’ll be all. At ease.” They dispersed as Sonya neared Jax. “That Jarek over there?” he asked, stifling a smirk.

“That it was,” Sonya said, cracking her knuckles. “Bad pennies always turn up. How’d your mission go?”

“Ehhh,” Jax said, shrugging. “Not great, not terrible. Sub-Zero got hurt pretty bad, Lord Raiden’s taking care of him now. But we got someone who’s fighting on our side.” Sonya quirked her head and Jax’s mouth slouched up on one side. “Scorpion.”

“No shit?” Sonya asked, raising her brows. “I didn’t think we were going to see hide or hair of him again.”

“I suspect his presence is no accident,” Fujin said, coming up to join Sonya and Jax. “Scorpion is a wraith. With Netherrealm opening, he either could escape… or was brought here with a purpose. But if my brother trusts him, we should as well. Scorpion has always had a reverence for Lord Raiden.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jax said. He looked over to where Tanya and the monks stood. “You all should get some rest. There’s food in the mess hall if you’re hungry, but we’re not going to be doing any more missions today.”

“I thank you,” Tanya said, bowing in Jax, Sonya, and Fujin’s direction. “I will be in my chambers if you have need of me.”

“I imagine we will both get some food, and some rest,” Liu Kang said, turning to Kung Lao. Lao nodded and the monks moved in the direction of the mess hall, away from the war room.

Liu Kang again held the door for Kung Lao, who removed his hat before stepping through. The two proceeded down the corridor in the direction of the mess hall – a curious name, surely, but an important place. Without speaking, they followed in the line of soldiers who were queueing to get their food.

“Do you wish to eat here or back in our chambers?” Liu Kang asked Kung Lao. The bald monk thought for a moment.

“If we can find a quiet corner, here is fine,” he said at last. The two were handed plates of food and helped themselves to cups of tea. One of the good things of being at a base in India was that hot tea was always available.

Without conversation, the monks settled in to eat their meal. When they had first arrived, they had both been overwhelmed with the noise and the energy of the base. They had spent much of the last few months in almost complete solitude; besides the minor gods who had come by to assist them with reconstructing the Shaolin monastery, they had only been around each other. They had only had each other.

Under the table, Liu Kang felt Kung Lao’s foot gently slide up the outside of his shin. He smiled down at his plate, then glanced up. As always, Lao had a visage of seriousness, focusing on the curry and rice he was eating. But the gentleness, the tenderness with which he rubbed against Liu Kang made the champion’s heart pound in his chest. He was the only one who ever saw this side of Lao. And since they had been by themselves, working together, living together, rarely apart, their relationship had become that much closer. Liu Kang found himself eating quicker, wanting to be done with the meal and to leave this place behind. But still Lao ate quietly, almost mechanically. He had always told Liu Kang that he didn’t particularly enjoy eating, that he tried to treat it as something necessary to respect and fuel his body.

Nevertheless, when one of the soldiers had introduced Kung Lao to mango lassi, he had become an instant convert. Whenever Liu Kang was concerned Kung Lao was not eating enough, he would bring his friend a glass of the bright yellow drink and it would be gone before Liu Kang even realized it.

Liu Kang had learned much about Kung Lao in the last few months. Things had been awkward at first after his unwitting confession about his feelings in the Sky Temple. But he and Lao had lain together in Lao’s bed, talking about their future, what they would do to rebuild the order. Lao had been more physically demonstrative than Liu Kang had ever seen him before. His touch felt so good; every time Lao brushed his fingertips against Liu Kang’s arm or cheek, the champion felt as though his vitals might disappear.

Liu Kang finished his last bites of rice, taking the time to enjoy his tea as Lao slowly ate, chewing each bite multiple times before swallowing. The tea here was more intense than he was used to, served hotter than he would prefer. But it was still good. As he watched Lao, whose gaze never wavered from his plate, Liu Kang thought back to the time when they first met as young boys. How they had been brought to the monastery, each chosen for his ancestry and his potential to unlock the power deep within him. How he and Lao had quickly bonded among the other apprentices and told each other their hopes for the future. Liu Kang smiled as he thought back to their boyhood days. Before either of them knew what dangers Earthrealm faced. Before they were putting their lives on the line. 

How he had slowly realized he wanted more from Lao than just friendship. How their training became distracting for him, being in that close of proximity to Lao and feeling the heat from his body, seeing his sweat, smelling his scent. How at night he would lie awake for hours, slowly running his hand over his stomach and chest and imagining it was Lao touching him in that way. Straining against his loincloth, wanting desperately to touch himself, but knowing that he could not, that he dared not violate the requirements of chastity. Liu Kang did not know what effect this would have, and he did not wish to risk it.

And later, after he and Lao had returned from the Sky Temple, how he had prayed to Lord Raiden for guidance, and how Lord Raiden had appeared before him and gently granted him permission to explore himself and know the touch of another. Liu Kang’s stomach fluttered again thinking back on it. How he had gone, quietly, to Lao’s chambers that night, anxiety consuming him. How he had knocked hesitantly on Lao’s door. The look Lao had when he opened the door and saw Liu standing there. The words that had tumbled, awkwardly, from his mouth. How Lao had moved slowly toward him, fingers reaching out, hesitantly, cautiously, and then –

“I am finished.” Liu Kang snapped back into the present moment and nodded across the table at Kung Lao. He finished the last of his tea – now at a temperature he found pleasant – and set his cup down.

“Shall we retire, then?” he asked. The thought of being in their chambers, alone, with some privacy thrilled Liu Kang. But he also knew that they had had a trying day. If Lao wanted to rest, Liu Kang would permit him. He always allowed Lao to determine what they would do in the evenings. He never wished to push Lao, to pressure him into anything. It was always Lao’s prerogative. 

They rose from their seats, moving quietly from the mess hall and out into the external part of the base. The moon was high, but the night was busy. The monks passed through a constant thrum of activity as they proceeded toward the area of the base that housed private rooms for the warriors. Liu Kang kept his eyes on Kung Lao as they walked. His friend gave no external sign of being occupied with anything other than quietly advancing through the base.

_His skin looks so beautiful in the moonlight._ Liu Kang did not understand how the smallest details, the things nobody would pay attention to, could cause his heart to feel like it was being consumed in flames. The way Lao laced his boots, carefully, meticulously. How he would roll his neck from side to side and the quiet cracks followed by a simple exhalation of satisfaction. When he would stretch his arms above his head and his shirt raised just enough to show the slightest bit of his stomach underneath. Liu Kang noticed all of these things. He could have spent an entire day just watching Lao, cherishing his every move, his every word, his every glance. And on the occasion where Lao would look up at him and their eyes would lock, Liu Kang would sometimes feel like he could die in that very moment and feel like his life was well lived. That he was willing to die, simply having known Lao.

Kung Lao reached the door to their private chambers and opened it, stepping inside. Liu Kang followed, his heart beating so hard he was sure it was audible. Lao closed the door behind them. Before Liu Kang could react, Lao was upon him, pushing him back against the wall and pressing his lips roughly against Liu Kang’s. His hat fell back in the quick movement, the metal brim clanging loudly as it rattled against the floor. Liu Kang whimpered and brought his arms around Kung Lao’s back, opening his mouth to let Lao’s probing tongue in. The first few times they had touched each other, Lao had been reticent, unwilling to do much. Liu Kang had longed to kiss Kung Lao, but Lao had been so reluctant at first. After the first few awkward, tentative kisses shared between them, Lao had taken to it with gusto. As their passion had sparked, so too had their exploration of each other’s bodies.

Liu Kang could feel Lao’s excitement pressing near his as Lao kept him against the wall. His desire inflamed as Lao brought his hands up under Liu Kang’s shirt, feeling his muscles and skin. Liu moaned into Lao’s mouth and moved his own hands to try and divest Lao of his garments. Lao brought a hand up, snaking it into Liu’s hair and pulling back on it. Liu Kang’s moan deepened for a moment – once Kung Lao had determined that pulling Liu’s hair had this effect on his lover, he seemed to be determined to make it happen every time they were together. Liu Kang could not explain what it was about having Lao pull back on his hair that made his body feel like it would collapse into its own lust, but he was grateful Lao seemed to enjoy the reaction as much as he himself did.

Their shirts removed, the monks fumbled with each other’s pants next, loosening belts and fingers grasping, rubbing, stroking, exploring. It would have taken less time if they could have removed their mouths from each other, but neither wanted to. Lao wasn’t always this passionate or this intense when they were together, but Liu Kang knew when he was, there was little he could do to keep Lao away from him. As though he would have wanted to keep Lao away from him.

Their first time was so different than it was now. Liu Kang thought the quiet tentativeness of fingers on flesh, the soft, almost delicate stroking of each other as they sat on Kung Lao’s bed, a single candle the only illumination in the room. Liu had watched as Lao brought his hand around Liu’s length and then had let out a gasp as Lao grasped him and began to pleasure him. Lao had not made anywhere near so much noise – _You always make enough noise for both of us,_ he had teased – but Liu could see in his intense gaze and slightly slack jaw, Lao was feeling things as deeply as Liu had. When the feeling of Lao’s fingers on him had caused a reaction that Liu Kang had not expected or anticipated but felt like his body simultaneously betraying him and showing him how beautiful life could be, he had nearly wept. Covered in his own fluids, shaking, feeling like he would never be the same. And Lao had held him. Brought his head into the crook of Lao’s neck. Whispered kindnesses and reassurances, more gently than Liu had ever remembered Lao speaking before. He had done the same for Lao when he recovered and brought Lao to his crest. And after, they lay next to each other, both staring into each other’s eyes, knowing the world had changed for each of them irrevocably.

Now, though. Now was heat and passion and finding solace in each other. As Lao finally broke his mouth away from Liu’s, a strand of saliva trailing between them, he began applying quick, desperate kisses down Liu’s neck, collarbones, chest, stomach as he sunk to his knees. Liu Kang knew what he was going to do and drew in a shuddering breath of anticipation. When Kung Lao extended his tongue, touching it to the sensitive head, Liu Kang whimpered, placing his hands on Lao’s shaven head. He had never known why Lao insisted on keeping his head shaved – it had not been a requirement of the monastery, but ever since he had been a teenager, Kung Lao had dutifully used a simple razor to shave his head each morning. It felt different now, slick with sweat and hot with desire.

Liu Kang stifled a cry as Kung Lao took him into his mouth. His blood coursed through him, the sensations spreading from his groin out into the rest of his being as Lao’s mouth – so warm, so comforting – slid back and forth on Liu Kang’s length.

“Lao,” he whispered. “Lao, please.” His whimpering increased to a long whine as Kung Lao moved further down, gripping the back of Liu Kang’s thighs as he pushed himself to the edge of what he could stand to have in his mouth and throat. Every time, Kung Lao seemed able to take more of Liu Kang into him, and he always strained to show how much he could withstand. Liu Kang had tried to tell him that it was not a competition, that this was about them sharing in their pleasure and giving each other comfort, but Kung Lao still seemed to get much of his satisfaction over making Liu Kang fall to pieces and beg him not to stop.

Liu Kang’s legs felt weak. This heady pleasure was making his vision swim. He was unused to this, even after however many times he and Lao had lain together over the last few months. It was not every night – sometimes not even every week – but when they did, Liu Kang was always overcome. Something about sharing this with Lao made his love deepen and stretch until it threatened to consume all of him. Liu Kang was terrified of the feeling and desperate for it all at the same time. His knees threatened to buckle as Kung Lao ran his tongue around Liu Kang’s head, keeping it in his mouth all the while.

“Lao…” he said, softly. “Lao, let’s… please, let’s lie down.” He did not want to admit how his physical conditioning seemed to fail him in the face of Kung Lao’s ministrations. He was able to endure the most incredible pains, withstand the harshest conditions, stand against brutal beatdowns that would have left larger, more muscular men broken and battered. But all it took to reduce the champion to a quivering mess was the feeling of Lao’s touch – and that damnable look in his eyes as he stared up at Liu Kang.

Kung Lao removed his mouth from Liu Kang and looked up at him. “Whatever you wish,” he said, standing and picking Liu Kang up, hauling him over Kung Lao’s shoulder. He tossed Liu Kang onto the bed and then was on him like a ravenous animal. Liu Kang whimpered as Kung Lao was upon him, all tongue and teeth and fingers and _heat that glorious heat_ that kept threatening to consume him. With one hand, Kung Lao grabbed onto Liu Kang’s wrists and brought his hands up above his head onto the pillow at the top of the bed. Liu Kang let out a low groan, trying minimally to push back against Kung Lao and knowing that Lao would react by gripping his wrists harder and pushing them back further.

Liu Kang had never submitted to another in his life. He took pride in his power and his strength, even if he made great effort to not demonstrate this externally. He knew Lord Raiden valued piety and humility and so sought to keep that part of him as deep inside as he could. But he relished the opportunity to defeat opponents, to be more powerful than them.

Why, then, did he so desire Kung Lao to dominate him like this? In their training, he was almost always able to predict Kung Lao’s movements. When they sparred, he could drive Kung Lao to the mat – not easily, but he could do it. He knew the importance of being stronger, of being more disciplined, of showing the masters and grandmaster and Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin of what he could do. He had never submitted to Lao before their relationship had turned physical, but it felt so natural. It felt so _right_. Some deep part of him was coming alive at the feeling of Kung Lao holding his hands together above his head and reaching between his legs with the other.

Liu Kang moaned as Kung Lao began to rub at his opening. Kung Lao’s fingers, slick with the oil from the small bottle at the bedside, teased at the outside, running around and making Liu Kang twitch and whimper. He strained more at Kung Lao’s hand on his wrists, only to have Lao look up at him with a stern expression. Liu Kang felt like his insides would melt. A single word came from his parted lips.

“Please,” he whispered.

“Patience,” Lao said, gently and barely inserting one of his fingers. Liu Kang took in a sharp breath, his neck arching back.

“Please… please…” he whimpered as Lao began to slowly move his finger back and forth. 

This was so different than when they had first tried penetration. Neither had known of the importance of wetness and slickness to ease their joining. When Kung Lao had first tried to penetrate Liu Kang, the champion had screamed in agony and begged him to stop with tears in his eyes. Kung Lao had been horrified and had held Liu Kang close, apologizing over and over again. Liu Kang had sworn he had seen tears at the corners of Kung Lao’s eyes and the words Lao had whispered to him – _I would never hurt you please Liu I would never please forgive me_ – had let him know the depths of the reticent monk’s feelings.

Without knowledge of how to proceed, they had avoided touching each other, until Liu Kang broke down and, out of desperation, prayed to Lord Fujin for guidance. Mercifully, Lord Fujin had been kind and not laughed at his distress, advising Liu Kang that the oil they used to massage sore muscles could be used to help ease their joining. The first time had not been wholly comfortable, but the pain was far less than without the oil. The second time was easier yet. And on the third time, and every time after, Liu Kang had started to feel a warmth radiating out from some place inside of himself every time Kung Lao was in him. It was so powerful that he began to crave it more than the external stimulation.

Liu Kang’s mind drifted as Kung Lao worked both fingers inside of him, testing him, checking his receptiveness. He felt consumed by desire. He wanted Kung Lao to take him, to possess him fully. He whimpered as the fingers reached the spot inside of him that seemed to be so central to his pleasure. Kung Lao teased at it, flickering his fingers over it and Liu Kang writhed under the feeling, a long whine escaping his lips.

Kung Lao brought his mouth close to Liu Kang’s ear. “So greedy,” he whispered, pressing down further. Liu Kang cried out and bucked his hips. “Ah – no,” Kung Lao murmured. “Be still.” He stopped moving his fingers inside of Liu Kang, causing the champion to whimper.

“Please, Lao,” he moaned. “Please. Please don’t tease me.”

“Can you behave?” Kung Lao almost purred. Liu Kang felt a shudder of desire pass through his entire being. He eagerly nodded, doing his best to remain as still as possible. Kung Lao rewarded him with a soft kiss under his ear and began working his fingers back and forth. Liu Kang couldn’t control the moans coming from his throat as Lao forced the warmth into and through him.

Liu Kang’s eyes became hazy. He felt as though he might cease to be under Kung Lao’s touch and with the waves of desire that were rolling through him. Every muscle in his body felt slack and he did not know if he would be able to move, even if Lao’s hand wasn’t pinning his wrists down. He was barely conscious of his moaning or the trickle of fluid coming from his head.

“I think you may want more,” Lao whispered into his ear. The words soaked into his consciousness and slid through him in the form of another full-body shiver. He turned his bleary eyes in Kung Lao’s direction. He could make out the serious expression on Lao’s face, but he knew from the past that Lao’s eyes would be burning with lust, that he would be as hard as it was possible for him to get. However much as Liu wanted to submit to Lao, Lao wanted to take charge of Liu just as much. Liu had never anticipated this shift in their dynamic, but it made their joining that much more powerful and pleasurable.

“Please,” Liu whispered back.

“More,” Lao commanded quietly, curling his fingers and rubbing harder at Liu’s most sensitive spot. Liu cried out. “Say more than that, if you really want it,” Lao told him.

“Please. Please,” Liu’s voice was louder now. “Please, Lao. I need you. I need you. I love you.” It was not the first time the words had slipped out of him when they joined. Lao had never said them back to him. Liu could tell whenever he said them that they had a heavy impact on Lao’s being.

Sure enough, Lao stopped his rubbing when Liu said the words. Every time this happened, Liu wondered if this would be the time it all became too much for Lao. When his fingers slipped out and Lao removed his hands from his wrists, Liu moaned. But then Lao was moving for the oil. He was fast, always so quick. He always had been with his movements. Before Liu could come back fully to his senses, Kung Lao’s member was slick and he grabbed Liu Kang’s hips, flipping him over so that his stomach was against the mattress. He grabbed onto Liu Kang’s wrists, again pulling them above Liu Kang’s head. Liu Kang moaned, again feeling like he was completely helpless under Lao’s body. He had never known that feeling this helpless, feeling at someone’s mercy, could make him feel so free.

Kung Lao rested himself at Liu Kang’s entrance. He brought his mouth close to Liu Kang’s ear again. “Are you ready?” he asked. No matter how much Lao dominated him, Liu knew from these moments how concerned Lao still was. The time he had hurt Liu entering him without oil had made him incredibly cautious about doing anything that would cause Liu pain in the future. Liu Kang nodded eagerly.

“Please, Lao,” he whimpered. “Please.” His whimper turned into a gasp as Lao pushed forward. Liu Kang felt the warmth of Lao’s length pressing inside of him, filling him and making the warmth radiate again. He pressed back, trying to get as much of Lao into him as he could. When he felt his hips come to rest against Lao’s, he let out a quiet noise of satisfaction. He knew Lao would start to move soon, and that the friction would start to build. They would join, fully. Liu Kang could barely stand the anticipation.

And as surely as he had known, Lao started to move. On their first successful joining, Lao had been overcome from the feelings of being inside of Liu. He had hardly been able to hold back from the stimulation, from how warm and tight the inside of Liu Kang had been. He had barely dared to move, afraid that every stroke might send him past his greatest pleasure. Over time, as they became more accustomed to each other’s bodies and what was or was not too much, Lao had gained stamina and understanding of his own desire. He had also learned what made Liu nearly weep from pleasure.

And so his strokes were slow and long and deliberate, bringing himself almost completely outside of Liu Kang before he pressed back inside. Slowly, so slowly, enough to ensure Liu Kang felt every inch and every motion of every stroke. Controlling Liu Kang’s pleasure and what he was experiencing. This was the way in which Lao dominated him the most thoroughly. No matter how much Liu begged and pleaded and wept for more, Lao would keep this pace. There would be times where he would pull so close to being out, only his head still inside, and Liu Kang would try desperately to press himself back, to get Kung Lao back deeper inside of himself. His tongue would loosen and he would nearly come to tears as he begged Lao to not tease him, to not torture him, that he couldn’t take it, that he would die if Lao did not move inside of him.

And on these moments, Lao would let the pleas reach a fever pitch before he would drive them out of Liu in one deep, powerful thrust, making Liu scream in need and desire and pleasure. Then he would draw back and wait again as Liu’s fingers grasped desperately at the sheets, sweat on his brow and his neck and his back and his shoulders, everywhere Lao could see. Liu would feel the desire – the _need_ – making every nerve ending in his body feel as though it were on fire. And then without warning, Lao would drive into him again, drawing another scream from him. Lao never seemed embarrassed or unhappy by how loud Liu Kang would get. If anything, it seemed to give him even more pleasure, the more he could make Liu Kang lose control of himself and beg Lao to take him, to fill him, to give him the pleasure he so needed.

It was during this that Liu Kang felt his deepest connection to Lao. Their joining was what fulfilled him, what gave him hope, what fueled his fire to defend Earthrealm and everyone in it. Lao was part of this world. He was worth fighting for. He was worth dying for. Liu Kang would have given his life to keep Kung Lao safe. It was not just the love he held for Lao that made him feel this way. Lao was his best friend. His only true friend, the one person who had been in his life for as long as he could remember. Liu Kang loved Kung Lao with every part of himself and in every way possible. With Lao inside of him, taking control of him, forcing Liu to submit to Lao’s hands and voice and tongue and manhood, he realized that he felt safe. 

For so many years, Liu Kang had born the burden of being the hope of the gods, and then the champion, forced to be strong and to not collapse in the face of any pressure. He had forced himself to remain resolute, as unyielding as a mountain. He had felt the duty to take care of others around him, to serve as a sterling example of piety and goodness and strength. And whenever he had felt the gnawing emptiness inside of him, the ache that had made him want to confess to another his doubts, his fears, he had forced those feelings away. He had been able to ignore them for a long time.

And now he did not have to. He could surrender. He could be little more than a plaything for Lao. He could be weak and powerless in the face of someone so much stronger and more willful than him. And yet there was nobody else, not any figure in any of the realms, who he would have trusted to take control of him like this. To hold him down, to take him to this place of peace and tranquility and desire and heat and lust and perfection. In his submission to Kung Lao, Liu Kang found salvation.

He could feel a building sensation inside of himself as Lao began to thrust more regularly. The force of Lao’s hips and weight pressing against him was pushing him forward, his manhood rubbing against the sheets and mattress and stimulating himself. He groaned at the feeling and lifted his head.

“Lao,” he moaned. “Lao, you’re – you’re making me rub against – ahhh,” he moaned, lowering his head as Lao drove into him once more. This was the other way Lao made him wild with desire: a steady back and forth motion that forced him to feel everything but was at enough of a pace to drive his mind beyond comprehension and understanding of anything else. “Lao, please. Lao, I’m – Lao… Lao!” He knew Lao understood what he was trying to say, but the pace did not cease. Instead, Lao increased his speed, making Liu cry out and shake. He could feel himself coming dangerously close to his release. The feeling of Lao inside of him, the heat spreading through him, Lao’s weight pressing down against him, Lao’s hand keeping him from moving his arms, the rubbing against him, the boiling feeling in his abdomen and stomach that was warning him of what was going to happen, the pace Lao was keeping it was –

_I’m going to –_

Before Liu Kang could even process what was happening, he threw his head back and screamed so hard his throat hurt as Lao forced him over the precipice of his release and held him down, held him close, plunged into him and Liu Kang fell through his passion, his muscles clenching and unclenching throughout his body as fluids shot out of him and into the sheets beneath him. He couldn’t stop whimpering and shaking as he did so. Lao’s pace was quickening. Lao knew that after Liu Kang reached his breaking point, there was only so much more he could take before it would become too much.

He could tell from the hissing intake of breath that Lao was almost there. He clenched his internal muscles, trying to give Lao as much pleasure as he could, and was rewarded with a yell that rose from deep inside of Kung Lao. Lao pressed forward as far into Liu Kang as he could and Liu Kang could feel the heat of Kung Lao’s own release, filling him and giving him his last satisfaction of their joining. This was what he wanted – to feel Lao completely inside of him, and know that Lao would be in him now, that there would always be a part of Lao within him.

He was trembling. He always did after they lay together. He felt Lao’s arms, reaching around, bringing him close. Turning him so that they would be face-to-face. Liu knew to expect this. He tucked his head against Lao’s. Lao kissed his forehead and stroked his hair, letting Liu tremble in his arms.

And then Lao did something Liu Kang didn’t expect. His kisses moved down, slowly, until he was kissing Liu’s mouth again. The heat from earlier was gone, but the sensation of Lao’s lips against his ignited something in Liu Kang’s brain. Kung Lao had never done this. After their joining, Liu Kang had learned to never expect Lao kissing him again until it was the next time for them to join together. Liu let a small noise out as Lao pulled him close, their chests, both slick with sweat, pressing together. He let himself surrender to the feeling of Lao taking care of him, holding him, kissing him. He felt safe. He felt secure. He felt like nothing could harm him, as long as Lao was here and with him. He realized, around the fuzziness in his brain, that Lao was making similar noises as he kissed Liu. That Lao’s muscles trembled slightly around him, holding Liu in his embrace.

Liu Kang did not want to be anywhere else in the world. He couldn’t imagine anything being better. He just wanted Kung Lao to stay here with him, for them to give each other solace and comfort and a place of safety. But Lao drew back from him. Liu pressed his lips forward out of instinct and then opened his eyes to see Lao looking at him with a glance Liu Kang found almost impossible to interpret.

Something inside of him twinged. He had not seen this look in Lao’s eyes before. A look of uncertainty mixed with concern mixed with – he didn’t know. He couldn’t tell what was going through Lao’s head. And that scared him. His eyes traced back and forth, trying to interpret what was going on inside Lao’s head.

And then Lao reached forward and took Liu Kang’s hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it. And quietly, he said, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, boy. Not gonna lie, guys, this chapter absolutely _kicked my ass_. I don’t know why, but writing it was like pulling teeth. It was everything I could do just to get it finished by today. Unfortunately, I’m pretty wiped after writing it. Since the next chapter is very, very important and I do not want to write it while I am feeling burnout, I’m going to take a week off from this story to recharge my batteries. The next chapter will be up on Tuesday, October 6 (maybe a day earlier, if I get my mojo going). In the meantime, I hope this resolution of Liu and Lao’s relationship will tide you over. With this chapter, we are officially two-thirds of the way through the story. As I’ve currently plotted it, seven chapters remain. Despite how much trouble it gave me, I hope you enjoy this chapter and a bit of a shift away from only focusing on Raiden and Kuai.
> 
> One final note: with how loud he is in a fight, there was no way Liu Kang wouldn’t be a screamer in bed.
> 
> See you in two weeks, guys!


	15. Crystalline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Thanks for your patience; taking a week off really helped me to recharge and come back to the story with enthusiasm. 
> 
> The song I listened to while writing this chapter was “The Lost Father” by Kevin Keller, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OwK1ofl5YM).

The next morning, Kuai Liang stood in the war room, quietly observing the goings-on. The night before, he had stayed with Hanzo for hours, holding the other ninja and doing his best to keep Hanzo’s burning heat at bay with his _qi_. After Hanzo finally realized the late hour and insisted Kuai Liang leave to get some sleep, he had exited the chambers only to find Lord Raiden standing outside. He had not left all the while. His expression was one of intense concern, and he had wordlessly embraced Kuai Liang, stroking his hair.

When they returned to Kuai Liang’s chambers, he had tried to explain to Lord Raiden why it was so important for him to reach out to Hanzo, to offer contrition, to extend an olive branch. Lord Raiden had listened, had nodded, had taken his hand, and then had said a few words, quietly.

“I trust your judgment, my love.”

It was hardly a ringing endorsement of his actions, but Kuai Liang knew, in his way, it was the thing Lord Raiden could say that made it clear he would support Kuai Liang in trying to befriend Hanzo. Kuai Liang found there were times when Lord Raiden seemed to inherently understand him, what his desires were, how he reacted to the world. And then there were times like this when he was reminded that Lord Raiden was not human. That he did not experience emotions in the same way Kuai Liang and the others did. Lord Raiden did not understand the guilt Kuai Liang felt for actions that he himself had not performed. He did not understand why Kuai Liang felt responsible for Bi-Han’s choices, for Hanzo’s murder, for the eradication of the Shirai Ryu, for the deaths of Kana and Jubei. He did not understand what Kuai Liang’s purpose in atoning for these actions was.

But he did understand that it was something Kuai Liang felt he had to do. And he would support and help his boy in whatever way he could.

Kung Lao and Liu Kang sat nearby, quietly conversing. The monks always seemed to be discussing something of great importance. Johnny Cage was across the room, turning his megawatt smile in the direction of an attractive female soldier. From her expression, Kuai Liang expected the soldier was about as impressed as Tanya had been. Tanya herself observed the goings-on with interest. She seemed to consider Earthrealm a curiosity, a place where things were very different. Kuai Liang still did not truly know what to make of her.

Lord Raiden, Lord Fujin, the generals, and Hanzo were nowhere to be seen. Lord Raiden had told him how there was a meeting early in the morning, how Kuai Liang should not be concerned if he were to wake and find that Lord Raiden was not there. “We must discuss our next plans. We will have new information.” Kuai Liang knew this was the most critical part of their mission. They had to stop the fallen one’s army before they managed to allow him entrance into Earthrealm. So he had dressed himself, eaten, and now waited for any sign of what was to happen next.

Kuai Liang wished he knew more about the fallen one’s forces themselves. Lord Raiden seemed to wish to protect him, but that occasionally felt like he was deliberately keeping information from Kuai Liang. He knew Lord Raiden had his best interests at heart, that Lord Raiden wanted him to be safe and not to run into any danger. But he wished Lord Raiden would trust that he could handle himself.

The sound of doors sliding open caught Kuai Liang’s attention and he looked up to see Jax enter, followed by Sonya. The two gods were behind them, then Hanzo. As he glanced around, Kuai Liang could see that he was not the only one who noticed – activity in the war room had ground to a halt as everyone waited on instructions.

“Would the chosen warriors please come with us?” Jax asked. “Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin have a plan of action you should be aware of.”

Kuai Liang stood and wordlessly made his way toward the front of the room. He tried to catch Lord Raiden’s gaze, but it was difficult to know exactly where Lord Raiden was looking when his eyes glowed like this. He offered Lord Raiden a small smile as he approached and was cheered when he saw Lord Raiden’s lips twitch upward, just for a moment.

When everyone had assembled, Jax led the way out of the war room. The hallway they walked down was utilitarian. The walls and floor were the same metal sheen. Listening carefully, Kuai Liang was able to make out the differences in footsteps – Jax’s heavy boots, Johnny’s expensive loafers, Tanya’s almost silent slippers. He had always been told that indulgence led to sloppiness, to a dulling of the senses. Yet another lie the grandmaster had come up with to keep the acolytes and apprentices in line.

Jax entered a code on a digital pad outside of a set of doors and stepped in after they slid open. This room was smaller than the war room but had a large oval table with plenty of seats in the middle. Jax and Sonya stood to the side, motioning for the others to take their seats. Kuai Liang sat next to Johnny, glancing up at Lord Raiden. He felt a twinge of disappointment when Lord Raiden took a seat at the head of the table, several seats down from him. Eventually, Sonya took the seat on the other side of him.

“As you are all aware by now, yesterday evening General Blade’s team returned from their mission with a captive,” Lord Raiden said, addressing the table. “General Blade?”

Sonya cleared her throat. “It’s no surprise to anyone who knows him that Jarek sang like a canary,” she said. “Once he realized there was no way he was getting out of here, he had every reason to tell us everything he knew, because he didn’t want to get caught up in the invasion. Obviously, we would normally take this with a grain of salt. Except that we also have someone else present who is aware of information regarding the invasion.”

Sonya’s gaze moved down the table toward Hanzo. His posture was ramrod straight, his hands folded tightly and resting on the table. “Scorpion was able to verify most of what Jarek told us,” she said. “What we’ve learned, then, is that there are two key members of the invasion force who are spearheading it. The invasion is attempting to cross into Earthrealm via any means necessary. If we can remove the two key players, we have reason to suspect that the rest of the invasion will fall flat.”

“Lord Raiden and I are quite familiar with one of these individuals,” Lord Fujin said from the opposite end of the table as his brother. “His name is Quan Chi. He is a sorcerer who has been a gadfly to the gods of all the realms for at least a millennium.” Fujin’s sigh rustled some of the papers across the table. “Quan Chi is one of the few beings outside of the gods able to transcend between the realms at will. His magical ability is… considerable. He was once an oni but has since become a demon through his knowledge of magic.”

“We have learned that Quan Chi encountered the fallen Elder God while traveling through Netherrealm,” Lord Raiden said. The heads of those present swiveled back to the thunder god. “What transpired between them eludes us, but Quan Chi agreed to help the fallen one. He lent his magic and provided the fallen one with enough power for him to destroy Lucifer, the guardian god of Netherrealm. The fallen one now has control of Netherrealm. In exchange, he imbued Quan Chi with even more power than he previously possessed. It is likely that Quan Chi is the one who traveled to Edenia to begin the invasion in disguise as a refugee.”

“The other figure of note is an Outworlder by the name of Reiko,” Jax said, pulling a piece of paper out of a folder and sliding it into the middle of the table. The warriors all craned their heads to see. The photograph wasn’t crystal clear – it looked as though it was a still from a video that had been blown up. The man in it wore a burgundy and black vest, black war paint around his glowing blue eyes, and had a grim expression.

“Reiko has been a figure of interest for the OIA for some time,” Jax continued as everyone took his image in. “He was one of Shao Kahn’s forces, though… it seems that his history with darkness goes even further back than this.”

“Reiko was a general for the fallen one during his initial war against the gods,” Lord Fujin said. “We had assumed him killed in the conflict and his soul banished to Netherrealm alongside his master. His presence is troubling because it appears to have predated the invasion of Edenia. It seems that this invasion may have been planned for some time, even before Shao Kahn’s attempted seizure of Earthrealm.”

“Our goal is to determine the location of the two heads of the army and dispatch them, through any means necessary,” Sonya said. “Without Reiko and Quan Chi, none of the other forces should be able to maintain the necessary momentum for the invasion. We must do this before they arrive in Earthrealm. Scorpion has…” she trailed off, looking to Hanzo.

Kuai Liang’s heart hurt as he looked at the expression on Hanzo’s face. The ninja in yellow radiated shame. He cleared his throat and raised his head, addressing the table for the first time. “Quan Chi has indicated that the fallen one is attempting to be resurrected in Earthrealm,” he said quietly. “It seems there may be a way for him to be reborn with the full force of his power, which would prove disastrous for Earthrealm. Indeed, for all the realms.”

There was quiet for a few moments after Scorpion’s words. Kuai Liang’s stomach felt hot. The news was more dire than he had expected. Who knew what the sorcerer was up to? And if he could travel between the realms at any time…

“We will be performing one additional reconnaissance mission,” Lord Raiden said. “I will travel today to Edenia. Scorpion, Tanya, I would ask that you accompany me. Tanya, you should be aware of the exact location where the forces of the fallen one entered Edenia, correct?”

“Yes, Lord Raiden,” Tanya said, nodding. “It is a plateau on one of the mesas overlooking the realm. It is known simply as The Ladder.”

“Then that is where we shall go,” Raiden said. “Quan Chi’s ability to transition between the realms applies only to himself. Even the most powerful sorcerer cannot transport an army. If we can determine how they are traversing the realms, that will give us insight into what their plans of attack might be. I would ask that the rest of you prepare yourselves. When we return, it is likely we will have an understanding of what path the army will take.”

“Are there any questions?” Jax asked, glancing around the table. Kuai Liang bit back the one pressing at his lips. He had a feeling he knew why Lord Raiden had not requested him to come along. But he did not want to ask it in front of everyone. The mission was deadly serious. The last thing anyone needed or wanted was to be subject to a lover’s spat. Not that he suspected Lord Raiden would allow things to get that far. But he would ask later.

“No?” Jax asked, glancing around. “Then you’re dismissed. Lord Raiden, Tanya, Scorpion, whenever you’re ready, feel free to use the transition chamber.” The chairs dragged along the floor and the warriors stood, murmuring their departures. Kuai Liang remained seated for a moment, swallowing hard before he stood. He trailed behind, waiting until nearly everyone had left.

As he neared the exit, he felt a familiar hand press gently against his arm. He looked up into Lord Raiden’s kind face. “You have something you wish to ask me.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Am I that obvious?” he asked quietly. Tanya and Scorpion were still in the room, conversing quietly with each other.

“I have come to know your expressions and your moods,” Raiden replied. “What would you ask of me?”

Kuai Liang swallowed again, then met Lord Raiden’s eyes. “Why didn’t you ask me to come with you?” he asked, keeping his voice low.

“Both Tanya and Scorpion have very specific knowledge that is necessary on this mission. Your presence is not required,” Lord Raiden said. In a different tone, from a different speaker, the words might have been cold, cutting, or intended to wound. Kuai Liang could tell Lord Raiden meant no offense and did not want to hurt him but was simply speaking plainly. “I would not put you at risk if it were not absolutely necessary. Especially after what happened yesterday.” Kuai Liang could see some of the pain crinkle around Lord Raiden’s eyes. “I have not forgiven myself for you being injured.”

Kuai Liang struggled to find the words he wanted to say. He could not argue with Lord Raiden’s logic – he never could. Lord Raiden always spoke with such care and precision. If he were to make his point, he had to appeal to Lord Raiden’s emotions.

“I would like to go,” he said quietly. “I want to be useful. I am – everyone here has a reason and a purpose for being here.”

“And you do as well,” Raiden said, leaning in closer. His fingers slid around Kuai Liang’s arm, holding it softly. “You are one of the most skilled martial artists in all of Earthrealm. You are perhaps the most skilled cryomancer in all of the realms.” Raiden paused, looking at Kuai Liang carefully. “Kuai, what is this truly about? This will be a very simple reconnaissance mission. We will not even be gone a day. Surely it is not that you only wish to be by my side.”

“No – I mean, of course I wish that,” Kuai Liang said. He pressed his lips together. “But that is not it. I want to feel like I am contributing something. Like I am not –” he hesitated.

“Not what?” Raiden asked.

“Not a burden. Like I was yesterday. I was the weak link. I’ve proved myself less than anyone else here.” The words hung in the air between them. As Kuai Liang expected, after he spoke them, Lord Raiden closed his eyes and exhaled a long sigh.

“I have told you that you will never be a burden to me,” Lord Raiden said, his voice low. “I wish you would believe this.” He opened his eyes and looked at Kuai Liang. “If you are to come on this mission, you will stay close. You will not go off on your own. We are only going to retrieve information.”

Kuai Liang felt a smile creeping onto his face. “You will let me go?” he asked.

“I cannot deny you anything you wish,” Raiden said, shaking his head. “Though I fear you may be taking advantage of that fact right now.”

Kuai Liang gently pressed his hand against Lord Raiden’s chest. When their gaze met, his eyes were soft. “I love you,” he said quietly. “Thank you. Thank you for trusting in me.”

“I always trust in you,” Raiden said, his own expression softening. “I hope only that you will someday learn to trust in yourself.”

Both seemed to realize simultaneously that Tanya and Hanzo’s conversation had stopped. They turned, straightening their posture, to see both standing nearby. Hanzo’s arms were folded and Tanya’s hands were clasped behind her back. Kuai Liang could tell they were both working very hard to keep their expressions under control.

“Sub-Zero has requested to accompany us,” Raiden said, looking between Tanya and Hanzo. “Since this is a relatively straightforward mission, there should be no harm in him doing so. Do either of you have any objections?”

“None,” Hanzo said simply.

Tanya shook her head. “One more won’t hurt,” she said.

“Very well,” Raiden said. “Then we should depart. Please come with me.” He moved to the exit and out into the hall, trusting the others to follow him. Kuai Liang kept a few feet back as he walked. He did not think he had upset Lord Raiden, but he felt it would be prudent to give him some space. He knew their relationship was not exactly a secret, but he also knew Lord Raiden valued his privacy and wished to project an image of neutrality.

Ahead of him, Raiden proceeded through the hallway, feet a few centimeters above the ground. The storm inside his head was brewing. He had not expected Kuai to feel this way. He wanted to keep Kuai safe, to prevent him from any unnecessary harm. But he was not aware of how trying to shield his boy would make him feel less useful, like he did not belong.

He was starting to discover why humans found love to be a tricky business.

When Raiden arrived at the transition chamber, the doors parted automatically for him. As usual, there was no one inside and nothing other than the empty walls. He had assured Sonya and Jax that he could easily control that which would be transported between realms, but they had taken a better safe than sorry approach. He watched as first Kuai Liang and then Tanya and finally Scorpion entered. The doors slid closed behind Scorpion.

“I know that all of you have transported between realms before,” Raiden said. “Please close your eyes and do your best to relax. I will keep you safe until we arrive.” He waited until the three warriors closed their eyes.

Kuai Liang was right next to him. Raiden’s gaze rested on him for a long moment. _I love you so. Why will you not let me take care of you?_ Almost unwittingly, Raiden’s hand reached out for Kuai Liang. He could tell the ninja was aware of his presence – no doubt he could hear and feel as Raiden moved. His fingertips gently, so gently, brushed against Kuai Liang’s lips. He could feel the slight exhalation of breath Kuai Liang gave. He could hear and sense the slight shiver that ran through his boy.

_I only wish to protect you. Please, please be safe._

Raiden retracted his hand. This was not the time. He pressed his hands together and a slight glow began to fill the room. It became gradually brighter and brighter until it was all anyone would be able to see. When it faded, the four figures inside were gone.

~~~

Kuai Liang was barely conscious of the transition between realms. He knew there was something Lord Raiden had to do to ensure their safety, but he had no idea what it was. On the occasion he had asked, Lord Raiden had hesitated. Not, he clarified quickly, because he did not want to tell Kuai Liang how it worked, but more because he was unsure of how to explain it in a way that a mortal mind could comprehend.

What he felt, what he was aware of, was the warmth that emanated from Lord Raiden’s being. The crackle of electricity, the heat of his divinity. It was as though Lord Raiden had taken Kuai Liang and Hanzo and Tanya into himself, had secured them into part of him, for their journey through the dimensions to another realm. It was a different experience entirely than when Kuai Liang had used the portal to travel between Earthrealm and Outworld. That had been instantaneous, akin to opening a door and stepping through. This reminded Kuai Liang more of his journey between China and Japan on the fishing trawler, secured in a windowless room with only a mat to lie on, eyes closed and feeling the buoyancy of the boat, the motion of up and down, back and forth, wondering how a creation of such heavy metal could not sink beneath the waves.

Once again, he had the feeling that there was something around him, something that should not have been able to carry him safely, but was doing so, against all the knowledge and understanding he had.

When Kuai Liang opened his eyes, he saw Hanzo and Tanya both blinking and looking around. He could tell Lord Raiden was behind him. The glow was fading, and his eyes were adjusting. Even though it had been mid-morning when they left Earthrealm, now it was night. Lord Raiden explained that the realms did not always experience day and night cycles in the same way, much as someone in Europe would be going to bed at the time someone in China was rising for the day.

When Kuai Liang’s eyes adjusted completely, he realized how high up he and the others were. As Tanya had described it, the entry of the invasion had been atop a mesa. There were clouds not far overhead, and a brilliant full moon that illuminated the surrounding vista. From here, Kuai Liang could see the ruins of a magnificent city, the desolation of the plains and rivers. He could smell death in the air.

This was Edenia. Paradise, forsaken.

The actual mesa was not as uniform as Kuai Liang realized. The ground was a dusty gray that did not reflect much of the moonlight, but the moon was so full that the surface of the mesa was illuminated. He realized that pocked across the surface were entrances – staircases, it looked like. No doubt carefully carved by the Edenians to allow easy climbing up through the rock. He could only imagine how beautiful the view would be when Edenia was in its glory.

“This is where they came in,” Tanya said, snapping Kuai Liang out of his reverie. He turned to her, as did Hanzo and Lord Raiden. Tanya’s face was solemn. “The Ladder is a sacred place to Edenians. In ancient times, it was known as The Ladder to Paradise. This is where we permitted others to enter our realm, so that they might first see all the beauty and majesty of Edenia.” She was quiet for a moment, then raised her head to look at the others. “The army poured through,” she said. “Those here to greet them – including my father – were slaughtered instantly. There were so many of them.”

“Scorpion.” The attention turned to Lord Raiden. “Do you sense the presence of Netherrealm?” the thunder god asked him.

“It is everywhere in this place,” Hanzo said, turning to look out over the same vista Kuai Liang had watched. “Not as powerful, of course, but it taints this world. Everything that has been touched reeks with the stench of Netherrealm.”

“It will never be the same,” Tanya said, her voice distraught. “I thought after Outworld’s invasion, nothing would ever be worse. But this…” She put a hand to her mouth, closing her eyes. “Please,” she said through her fingers. “Please, I cannot look over this sight. Can we descend?”

“Of course,” Lord Raiden said, placing a hand on Tanya’s shoulder and moving toward the nearest set of stairs. “Please be on your guard, everyone. There is no guarantee that this place is safe. There may yet be those who would seek to do us harm.”

Kuai Liang was the third down the stairs, after Lord Raiden and Tanya. He could see that torches flickered in recesses in the walls. Somehow, despite everything that had happened to this place, they still provided light. The gray rock opened into a tunnel large enough to walk through. Kuai Liang let Tanya lead the way. Removed from the sight of the desolation of her realm, she seemed to have her emotions under control.

“This would be the way they took,” she said, her voice echoing gently off the rock walls around them. “This path leads through the rock, connecting to each other staircase. They all lead eventually down to the ground. And from there, it is a clear route to the palace.” She was quiet for a moment. “The ancient Edenians were not foolish. The Ladder was constructed in this way to give the royals time to prepare for an invasion of sorts. In the time it took the army to reach the ground level, the queen and princess had already escaped, along with those Edenians who remained. We had only just begun to recover from the occupation. We were spread thin. We were… we were an easy target.”

“They went directly for the palace, then?” Lord Raiden asked.

“No,” Tanya said, shaking her head. “That was what was strange. As they left, they spread out, as though they were trying to reach into every corner of Edenia. They dove into the rivers, they climbed trees, they tore up crops. Everywhere they went, they spread their magic. Their evil.”

“It would not surprise me if that was their goal all along,” Hanzo said. “The fallen one’s influence corrupts where it touches. And Quan Chi is able to channel his magic. If they are trying to make every part of the realms like Netherrealm, Edenia may be a harbinger of what awaits the others.”

“It is possible, but I do not expect that to be the case,” Lord Raiden said. “If it were, they would have attempted to corrupt Outworld in the same way. Though I know Outworld is –“ he considered his words “– less than pleasant to look at, it is nowhere near as corrupted as Edenia is now. I suspect Outworld is not as important to the fallen one’s goals as Edenia must have been. It is likely they planned to use Edenia as a launch for their invasion of the rest of the realms.”

“What can we do, then?” Kuai Liang asked. “How will we tell what their next plan is, if they simply spread out through here?”

“Their patterns, their energy, will reveal patterns to me,” Lord Raiden said as they reached another staircase. Tanya carefully stepped down the stairs, with Lord Raiden following her. “Wherever the strongest energy emerges from, that is where they departed. I will be able to determine their entry into Outworld. From there, I should be able to trace them and determine precisely where they are.”

The staircase emerged into a large chamber with buttressed archways. Kuai Liang found himself glancing around, unable to keep from admiring the sights.

“This was once a gathering hall for royal celebrations,” Tanya said. “In the time of the great flood, it was used for safety and security. It always was a sanctuary. I am glad to see it has not come to any true desecration.”

Kuai Liang found himself lagging behind slightly and turned to move toward the others. His attention was caught by a slight flickering of the torches against the far wall. A breeze seemed to be passing by – but from where? They were inside a giant rock formation. He paused.

“Wait,” he said, just loudly enough for the others to hear. They paused and turned to look back at him. Kuai Liang stood stock-still, his eyes the only thing moving. He trained his ears to catch any sound that might occur. Had he not been listening so carefully, the whisper of cloth against rock would have gone unnoticed.

“Someone is here,” he said, moving into a defensive pose. Raiden put his hands together, brightening the space with his lightning. Hanzo placed a hand on his hook and Tanya slid a deadly-looking boomerang from her outfit. The four glanced around – but still there was no sign of anyone. Whoever it was seemed able to move completely invisibly. As though the shadows themselves hid –

The shadows. Kuai Liang saw as they danced in an unnatural way that betrayed them. He turned and blasted freezing magic in the direction of the shadows. The figure caught in the blast was almost invisible – a masculine figure cloaked in darkness. The ice shattered off him as he moved forward, now no longer content to remain hidden. As Kuai Liang watched, he reached into his chest, drawing a vicious blade from the nothingness that seemed to comprise him.

Closer, Kuai Liang could vaguely make out features – slight variations in the inhuman mask, in the armor. But the cloth, the mask, the skin, everything was the same pitch black. It was as though the figure was made up of something that actively rejected light. He continued to approach and Kuai Liang again raised his hands in a defensive stance.

“Stay back,” he commanded. “We are not here to fight.”

“Oh, but I am.” The voice made Kuai Liang almost ill to listen to. It sounded like thousands of screams heard from such a distance that it was barely more audible than a whisper. “I am very much here to fight. And to drag you back to Netherrealm with me.”

“I will not be taken from this place,” Kuai Liang said, narrowing his eyes. “You will find me a more challenging opponent than you realize.”

The creature made a slightly repetitive noise that Kuai Liang realized was a form of laughter. The eyes – suddenly, he realized that the eyes were the only thing slightly less dark than the rest of the body – met his. And when the figure spoke again, Kuai Liang found himself nearly paralyzed.

“I do not expect that to be the case. You always were a poor imitation of me, Tundra.”

Kuai Liang’s blood froze. His eyes sought out any recognizable feature. Anything that would confirm it.

“No,” he finally managed to get out, almost unconsciously taking a step back. “No, it can’t –” his words failed him.

“It can,” the figure said, continuing to approach him. The voice, the horrible collection of quiet screams, never changed in its inflection. “It can, and it is. You look so confused. As though you have not seen stranger things occur under the sun.”

“You – no.” Kuai Liang’s voice broke. His back pressed against the cavern wall. “What – Bi-Han, what –”

Bi-Han – or what he had become – stopped a few feet from Kuai Liang. The curved blade in his hand glinted in the dim torch light. “And so you realize, at last,” he said. “You realize what has been done to me.”

“You’re… you –” Kuai Liang could hardly get words out. They felt stuck in his throat. His mind was a hot whirlwind of emotions and confusion and pain. This close, he at last recognized something. The height. The figure before him stood as tall as Bi-Han had, just an inch or so shorter than Kuai Liang’s own height. It was the only thing recognizable. Bi-Han’s face, his musculature, his uniform, all had been changed into this creature of shadow.

“Speak up, little brother.” Before Kuai Liang could react, the blade was pressed against his neck, propping his chin up. He could feel its sharpness as it cut into his skin. A slight trickle of blood coursed down the outside of his Adam’s apple. He knew that if Bi-Han wanted, he could push it forward and slice his throat clean open. “Or don’t you remember what father always told us? If you must speak, speak clearly and with purpose. Otherwise, hold your tongue.”

The blast of lightning that hit Bi-Han crackled through and around him but did not seem to cause him to falter. He simply turned his head, eyeing Raiden and Tanya and Hanzo.

“Release him,” Raiden commanded, the lightning gathering around his hands again. Kuai Liang had never heard Raiden’s voice so dire or dark. “If you do not, I will personally drag you back to Netherrealm.”

The grim chuckle played in Bi-Han’s throat again and he turned back to Kuai Liang.

“And so you align yourself with those who did this to me,” he said, pressing the blade millimeters further. Kuai Liang felt it cut the slightest bit deeper into his neck and he cringed. “You would throw your lot in with the god who paid for me to go to my death, and the wraith who brought death to me.” Though Bi-Han’s voice didn’t raise in pitch or volume, the intensity behind his eyes betrayed his anger.

The electricity this time hit harder and lasted longer. Eventually, Bi-Han pulled his blade from Kuai Liang’s neck, the cut still oozing blood. He did not put the blade away, but held it near Kuai Liang, as though he were preparing to strike without a moment’s notice.

“As always, you blame others for your own foolhardy actions,” Raiden said, voice still hot with anger. “After you retrieved the amulet, I warned you specifically about the state of your soul, that if you died without atoning for your evil deeds, you would burn in Netherrealm for eternity. You made no effort to correct your course.”

“I hardly had the opportunity before you hired my services again, _Lord Raiden_.” The emphasis made it clear what Bi-Han thought of Raiden’s divinity. “Or perhaps that was your intention all along, to warn me for no other purpose than holding up a beacon of your own self-righteousness while ensuring I would meet my doom.”

“Your death was well-earned, Lin Kuei,” Hanzo spat. “You had no need of killing me. I pleaded with you for mercy and you showed none. You took pleasure in ending my life.”

“If your life was worth anything, you should have fought harder to keep it,” Bi-Han hissed. Raiden quickly put up an arm to keep Hanzo from lunging at the specter.

“You honorless cur!” Hanzo roared, eyes blazing. “You dare come here and insult those of us trying to stop the destruction of all the realms! You insult me, you insult Lord Raiden, you insult your brother!”

“My brother has shown he has abandoned any attempt at honor through avenging my death,” Bi-Han said. The words cut Kuai Liang deeper than his blade had.

“I tried –” he began to say, only to have his words cut off by Bi-Han’s emotionless glare.

“You tried and failed, and gave up immediately,” Bi-Han retorted. “I do not know what the grandmaster was thinking in allowing you to don my color, to take my name. You were always weak. You were always soft. You allowed pity and empathy to cloud your judgment. You were never worthy of being one of us.”

As Bi-Han brought the blade in, he found his arm slowing. He turned and the white eyes seemed to register something – surprise? – for just a moment. Kuai Liang’s hand gripped the shadowy wrist and ice leeched out, slowing the material Bi-Han was now made of. When Bi-Han turned his head back, his brother’s face was no longer full of fear and disbelief. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was set with determination.

“Pity and empathy are not weaknesses,” Kuai Liang said, his voice finding its traction. “You were the one who took the easy way out. You pushed your emotions aside, you thoughtlessly did whatever was asked of you without even considering whether it was right. You were a cog in the machine. A tool used by those above you for a purpose you never even understood.” His eyes narrowed in on Bi-Han’s. “I spent two decades of my life trying to appease you, trying to appease father, trying to appease the grandmaster and the Lin Kuei,” he said. “It got me nothing but doubt and self-loathing because I couldn’t be that heartless. I am my own man now. And I am more of a man than you ever were.”

“Powerful words from a frightened little mouse,” Bi-Han said, shaking off the ice once more. “I concede you have grown stronger. Your power vastly eclipses that of what it was when I left you. Though your eyes still shine with the same doubt. You know that you cannot defeat me. You never could.”

“I am not in your shadow any longer, Bi-Han,” Kuai Liang said, pushing off the wall. Bi-Han took a step backward, bringing the blade up in a defensive pose. Kuai Liang adapted a fighting stance. “And I will prove it to you. You will leave this place. You will not interfere any longer with my life.”

“You wish to challenge me.” Despite its emotionlessness, Bi-Han’s voice almost sounded amused. “Very well, little brother. Fight me, and die.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kuai Liang caught sight of Lord Raiden. He could see the conflicting emotions in the god’s face. Worry, fear, anger. But also pride. He could tell Lord Raiden was proud of him, for finding his voice, for pushing back against Bi-Han. He would prove himself – to Bi-Han, to Lord Raiden, and to everyone.

Kuai Liang met Bi-Han’s gaze again. “Bi-Han,” he said, trying to keep the waver out of his voice, “I challenge you to mortal kombat.”

“Challenge accepted,” Bi-Han said. The two remained a few feet apart, waiting for the pronouncement.

Raiden put a hand on Tanya’s shoulder. She looked up at him. With a nod, she understood. She was the most removed from this conflict. It fell to her.

Turning back to the brothers, she raised her voice and declared, “Fight.”

Bi-Han launched himself immediately at Kuai Liang, but was surprised to find that Kuai Liang slid forward, kicking into the leg mass of shadow. Bi-Han’s form crumpled, only to be knocked backward by an upward thrust of Kuai Liang’s fist. Bi-Han remained at a distance, eyeing his brother with something akin to surprise.

“You are not as predictable as you once were,” the specter said.

“It’s a pity you are,” the ninja replied. They circled each other, each eyeing the opportunity for an opening. This time it was Kuai Liang who struck first, pressing his advantage with a high kick to the arm that held the blade. Bi-Han retained his grip, but he struggled backward again, trying to keep up with his brother’s speed and agility. As Bi-Han attempted to parry the flurry of blows, Kuai Liang grabbed his wrist and wrenched it, finally causing the blade to fall. Kuai Liang kicked at it, sending it skidding across the stone floor.

“Intriguing.” The word was the only warning Kuai Liang had before Bi-Han grabbed his throat, lifting him from the floor. He grabbed onto the hand holding him, attempting to free himself as his brother started to choke him with a strength he should not have been able to possess. “But hardly worth my time,” Bi-Han said, his cold white eyes staring into Kuai Liang’s. “I told you that you could not defeat me, Tundra. Now you will know the fire of Netherrealm as I do. No ice will keep you safe from those flames.”

_That’s what you think._

Kuai Liang channeled his _qi_ , forcing it out and into Bi-Han’s arm. Unlike his earlier magic, this seemed to have a more striking effect on the shadows that formed the corpus before him. Before Bi-Han could fully react, he had been stopped in his tracks. Kuai Liang could tell that the impact was not like with Shang Tsung or the grandmaster. Bi-Han had no flesh to turn into ice. It was not like he could freeze shadow, but the sheer amount of magic he had forced into his brother had stopped the specter in its tracks. He swung back and used the momentum in his legs to knock both feet into the frozen face. The magic dissipated and Bi-Han was thrown backward, his body colliding into the stone wall behind him. Kuai Liang rubbed at his aching throat with one hand but held the other out in an adapted dragon stance.

Bi-Han looked up from where he landed. “Again, you are full of surprises, brother,” he said, standing. “You did not learn this from the Lin Kuei.”

“I am _ronin_ ,” Kuai Liang said, his eyes focused on Bi-Han. “I have renounced any connection to the Lin Kuei, and in doing so I have become free.”

The white eyes in the middle of the shadowy face narrowed. “Then die, _ronin_ ,” he spat. From around Bi-Han, shadows emerged, whipping across the floor toward Kuai Liang at a blinding speed. They lashed out at him, gripping onto his arms and legs and preventing him from moving. Kuai Liang wrenched with all his strength, but the shadows kept him in place. He frantically tried to free himself as Bi-Han calmly walked over to the blade and reached down to pick it up. The curved edge glinted in the torchlight and Bi-Han turned to face his struggling brother.

“You always sought too much, too fast,” he said as he closed the distance between himself and Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang’s breath came in short, panicked bursts as he fought with everything he had to pull his wrists and ankles free from the shadowy grasps. Bi-Han neared Kuai Liang and stared into his brother’s wide, fearful eyes. “What you had was never enough. You sought pleasure of the flesh. You desired more than the acolytes or apprentices were entitled to. We had little, but we had _honor_.” He brought the blade up, looking to Kuai Liang’s face. Something caught his attention and he quirked his head.

“Your scar,” Bi-Han said, moving the edge of the blade close to it. Kuai Liang flinched as it neared his eye. “You did not have that before I died. Where did you acquire it?”

“The grandmaster gave it to me when I left the clan,” Kuai Liang said, trying and failing to keep the waver out of his voice. “He sought to kill me.”

“And yet you live,” Bi-Han said. “How strange that you should survive a direct assault from the grandmaster.”

“I survived because he did not,” Kuai Liang said, staring into Bi-Han’s eyes. The wraith stopped and glanced up at his brother. The shadows tightened around Kuai Liang’s wrists and ankles and he let out a small, strangled cry of pain.

“First you kill the grandmaster, then you become _ronin_ , then you align yourself with my murderer,” Bi-Han said, tapping the blade against Kuai Liang’s cheek. “It is almost as if you were trying to do things that would wound me.”

“I – wanted – to free myself,” Kuai Liang got out through his breaths. “I mourned your death. As hard as you were on me, as much pain as you put me through, no matter how coldly you treated me, you were my brother. And I loved you. You were my only family.” He gritted his teeth and eyes together as the shadows constricted tighter, another small cry of pain escaping him. He could feel the blood to his wrists getting cut off. “When you died, I begged and pleaded to be allowed to avenge you. I trained harder than I ever had. I sought Scorpion and fought him. And I failed.” His eyes opened again, blurry with tears of pain. “I failed to avenge you. But I found another purpose. I found something that was not serving the needs of a vile old man who used everyone around him to increase his own power and comfort. And so I freed myself from that bondage. And I learned much about myself in the process. I’m sorry, Bi-Han. I’m not sorry that you died, because you truly deserved to, but I am sorry that you died before you could learn to free yourself as well.”

Bi-Han’s fingers closed around the collar of Kuai Liang’s shirt. His face was only inches away from Kuai Liang’s. This close, Kuai Liang could smell the brimstone emitting from him.

“Whatever else you have learned since I died,” Bi-Han said, “you have certainly gained the ability to speak for yourself. And all this time I thought you were nothing stronger than sugar water.”

“I have always been more than water,” Kuai Liang said through clenched teeth. With a gut-wrenching scream, he lashed out, spreading his _qi_ out of himself with everything he had. The tendrils of shadow around him froze solid as the ice stretched out and coursed into Bi-Han with freezing magic. The shadowy figure remained solid in place behind a looming structure of ice as Kuai Liang broke through the frozen shadow tendrils, shattering them as he kicked and wrenched himself free.

Standing on the ground once more and rubbing his aching wrist, Kuai Liang watched as Bi-Han’s eyes darted behind the wall of ice that encompassed him. His breath came in small, short bursts as he watched his trapped brother.

“I never wanted to harm you, Bi-Han,” Kuai Liang said, his voice thick with regret and emotion. “I loved you. I loved who you were, in spite of all your flaws. But this thing… this thing you have become is not my brother.” He placed his hand on the ice, looking through the distortions of light blue to Bi-Han. He could feel the anger and rage emanating from the icy prison. “You would have killed me,” he said. “You still wish to. I can’t trust you to still be here. You have to go back. Maybe someday…” he trailed off, swallowing.

“I hope someday you can be something more akin to what you were,” he said. “Goodbye, Bi-Han.” At his touch, the crystalline structure shattered into millions of tiny shards. Kuai Liang watched as the shadows, broken into so many pieces they could not be reformed, slowly dissipated and faded into nothingness.

As the shadows vanished, the chamber was silent aside from the flickering of the torches. Then Kuai Liang felt powerful arms around him, bringing him close. Lord Raiden let out a shuddering breath, his hand stroking Kuai Liang’s hair.

“My love,” he whispered. “I – I am so glad…”

Kuai Liang closed his eyes and leaned into Raiden’s embrace. “I had to do it,” he said, his voice raw. “I had to… I had to send him back.”

“I know you did,” Raiden said, embracing him closer. “But you did the right thing. Despite how difficult it must have been for you. I am so very proud of you. You were so strong.”

Around the raw emotion in his heart, Kuai Liang felt a small twinge of gladness. He had made Lord Raiden proud. The anger and fear that had driven him were starting to melt away, but behind them, he recognized a deep, yawning well of regret. Regret that he could not save Bi-Han. While Bi-Han was like this, corrupted by Netherrealm’s magic and whatever else had forged him into this being of shadow, he would never be able to save him.

“We should move forward,” he said quietly. Raiden pulled back and looked down at him. From the expression on Raiden’s face, Kuai Liang could tell the thunder god knew of his emotions, but he also knew not to press.

“As you wish,” Raiden said, drawing back. He turned to Tanya and Hanzo. “Tanya, can you please lead us out of this structure?”

“Of course, Lord Raiden,” Tanya said, bowing her head. “It is not far now.” She proceeded down the hallway exiting the chamber. Raiden moved to follow her, but Hanzo stayed back, letting Kuai Liang proceed.

As they walked down the hall, Hanzo leaned in to Kuai Liang, his voice low. “You are nothing like your brother,” he said simply.

Kuai Liang looked up, eyes wet. He managed a small smile. “I wish things had been different,” he said back, just as quietly. “When we were boys, he was my best friend. He was my hero. He took care of me. It was… he became different after our father died.”

Hanzo placed a scorching hand on Kuai Liang’s shoulder, squeezing it. “What you said to him was true,” he said. “You are more of a man than he ever was or ever would be. You have more honor in you than the entire Lin Kuei put together. I am proud to call you my friend.”

Kuai Liang moved his hand up to place it on top of Hanzo’s. He smiled gratefully at Hanzo, eyes still shining. “Thank you,” he said. “I wish – there are a lot of things I wish, but mostly, I wish things had been different for you both. That the two of you had never met that night. That you did not know the pain you do.”

Hanzo’s intense eyes stared back into Kuai Liang’s. “The past cannot be changed for any of us,” he said simply. “Not for you, or for me, or for Bi-Han. We must look ahead now. I have learned that from you. You escaped the trap of vengeance that I allowed myself to be caught in. I have hope for a future, for the first time since I died. You should mourn your brother, but you cannot fall so deeply into grief that there is no way for you to pull yourself out.”

Kuai Liang nodded and swallowed. He recognized the wisdom of Hanzo’s advice, though it was hard to put into practice now. “Thank you, Hanzo,” he said quietly. As they neared the stairs leading out of The Ladder, Kuai Liang removed his hand from Hanzo’s. “You are a good friend. I have not had many friendships in my life.”

“Nor I in mine,” Hanzo said, removing his hand from Kuai Liang’s shoulders. “I hope you know how much I cherish it.”

The two ninja descended the last carved stairs and emerged out of The Ladder to see the full expanse of the Edenian plains before them. As Tanya had said, the path ahead led clearly to the capital and the ruins of the palace were clearly visible in the moonlight. Raiden’s gaze was scanning everywhere, seeming to take in much more than Kuai Liang was able to understand just from looking. After a few moments, Raiden’s head stopped and he began moving in the direction of the river.

“This way,” he said. The other three set out at a quick pace behind him. Raiden seemed to be on the trail of something and they did not want to be left behind. Raiden floated above the ground, forcing the others to hurry. He reached an outcropping of rock near a bend in the river and turned to Tanya. “What is kept in here?” he asked.

Tanya looked surprised. “They – this is where the warriors’ tombs are. After the Outworld invasion, it was where we buried our dead. But nobody has been in there in ages…”

Raiden placed his hands on the rock. Kuai Liang could see the soft yellow glow emitting from his hands and eyes as he seemed to take in the structure and what it held. Hanzo, Tanya, and Kuai Liang were all silent as Raiden expanded his consciousness out. Finally, the glow faded and he turned back to face the others.

“There is a portal to Outworld in this tomb,” he said. “It leads into a distant corner of the realm, near an abandoned citadel. This must be their base of operations.”

“Then we have found what we came for,” Hanzo said.

“Indeed,” Raiden said, nodding to Tanya. “Your assistance has been indispensable, Tanya. With your aid, we will see this threat beaten back and Edenia freed once more.”

“I only hope it is not already too late,” Tanya said, shaking her head.

“If it was, we would have seen the forces of darkness emerge into Earthrealm,” Raiden said. “That is the fallen one’s ultimate goal. He will not rest until he possesses Earthrealm entirely for himself.” Kuai Liang could see the glow emitting around Raiden and the others. “Now please, close your eyes. I will ensure we return safely to our base.”

Kuai Liang shut his eyes, the quiet glow beginning to surround him. Once again, he could feel Lord Raiden’s presence. He could feel safe. He let himself fall into the feeling for the return trip to Earthrealm.

~~~

After Kuai Liang and the others arrived back at the base, Lord Raiden excused himself to speak with Lord Fujin and the generals. Tanya and Hanzo had returned to their own chambers, and Kuai Liang found himself retiring to his own. It was early evening by the time they arrived, and he was aching, physically and emotionally, from his confrontation with Bi-Han. His wrists and ankles felt like they had been compressed in a vice, and his throat throbbed from where Bi-Han had cut into it and gripped it tightly.

Back in his chambers, Kuai Liang stripped to the waist, looking at himself in the mirror over the sink. The cut on his throat was the ugliest wound, and the most serious. He focused his _qi_ , watching as the skin slowly started to mend. The process wasn’t painless, but he had become so used to it over time that he hardly noticed the smarting any longer. It was necessary: something that had to be done so that he could be well again.

After his throat mended, Kuai Liang looked down at the burn marks on his wrists. The shadows had felt unnatural as they gripped him. At first, the pain had not been so bad, but the tighter they clenched, the more it felt like his flesh might burn away underneath them. He rubbed at his wrists again, focusing his _qi_ to heal the damage they had been dealt. His ankles had been protected somewhat by his boots and pants and did not suffer as much as his wrists, which had been touched directly by the shadow tendrils.

As he focused on healing himself, Kuai Liang’s mind drifted back to Bi-Han. He had not managed to put his brother completely out of his mind since leaving Edenia, but now with no one else around and nothing else to focus on, he felt the overwhelming grief press upon him once more. Bi-Han had been changed, completely and utterly. From how Hanzo looked so different as a wraith compared with his human form, Kuai Liang should not have been surprised by this, but it was more than the physical appearance. Bi-Han’s demeanor, his speech, his entire _being_ had been altered. Kuai Liang did not know if it was the fallen one or the sorcerer or just Netherrealm itself that had done this. But whatever it had done, whatever it had made, was no longer his brother.

Kuai Liang’s wrists finished mending. The healed skin still looked slightly reddish, but it was a vast improvement over the dark black-red burns that had been there before. Kuai Liang remained at the mirror, looking into it as though his reflection could give him the answers he sought.

What was it that made Bi-Han turn so cold? Had it been a desire to replace their father, to make his spirit proud, to show that he was not as weak as Kuai Liang was? Had that set him irretrievably on the path he walked? What had changed him from the protective boy who helped his younger brother draw with chalk on the pavement outside their home in Washington to a merciless killer, one who took glee in snuffing out life?

Kuai Liang knew his own soul was far from pure. He had killed, many times. He was an assassin; it was what he had been trained to be, and what he excelled at. Not all of his targets were monstrous. Some had been unlucky enough to simply be targeted by one willing to pay for their deaths. These last ones, the ones who always pleaded, who begged to live, who couldn’t understand why he was there, those were the ones who haunted him. The ones who kept him awake at night and made it hard for him to focus, hard for him to even eat at times.

But it was different with Bi-Han. Kuai Liang took no pleasure in the kill. He viewed it as necessary, something that had to happen. Bi-Han found joy in it. It was the kill itself that drove him. As it had Sektor, and some of the others. They were the ones who, it was whispered, would be the next masters, and one of them the grandmaster.

Kuai Liang felt the presence in the room behind him before he saw Lord Raiden’s reflection in the mirror. Lord Raiden walked behind him and wordlessly wrapped both arms around his chest. The god pressed a soft kiss against his neck and Kuai Liang felt himself sink back into the embrace, closing his eyes and bringing his hands up to rest on Lord Raiden’s arms.

“Something weighs on you,” Raiden said softly. “Bi-Han?”

“Yes,” Kuai Liang said, keeping his eyes closed. He felt safe here, in Lord Raiden’s arms. As though nothing could harm him. “I… seeing him like this, the way he is now. I did not expect him to be so – different. The magic he used, the way he sought to make me suffer. If he had not spoken, I would never have known it was him.”

“Netherrealm alters its residents,” Raiden said, gently running one of his hands up and down Kuai Liang’s bare chest. The motion was soft and comforting. “It is part of the punishment of being sent there. The denizens of the realm remember only the most important parts of themselves. Netherrealm augments the darkest parts of their personalities, emphasizes them, makes them stretch out until they are the entire being. It is why Scorpion was so consumed with vengeance. That burning vengeance altered him until it was the fundamental part of his being. And Bi-Han has been consumed with bitterness. The darkness and anger that was in his soul has overtaken every other part of him until he has become darkness.”

Kuai Liang shivered in Raiden’s arms. “I…” he began, before faltering.

“Speak, my love,” Raiden said, gently kissing his temple. “What troubles you?”

Kuai Liang squinted his eyes tighter. “When I die,” he began, “I… am not blameless. I am not without fault. I have killed. I have killed those who did not deserve to die. I could…”

“No.” Raiden’s voice was stern and he gripped Kuai Liang tighter. He turned Kuai Liang around and put his hands to the ninja’s face. “No. Kuai, look at me. Open your eyes.” When he did, Raiden could see the pain and doubt in them. “You are kind and just and good,” Raiden said. “You think of others and fight to protect them. Your soul is cleansed of any sin you might have committed. I have felt it. I would not – I _could_ not love you as I do if your soul were as corrupt as Bi-Han’s. Or if you felt the anger and rage that consumed Hanzo Hasashi and turned him into a specter. You are good. You are as good a mortal as I have ever known, Kuai. Please believe this.”

Kuai Liang finally managed to look directly into Raiden’s face and Raiden’s soul wrenched at the sight of the pain in his eyes. “I know that Bi-Han deserved his fate,” Kuai Liang said quietly. “But I still don’t want him to suffer. He is my brother. I loved him.”

Raiden’s expression was one of infinite sadness. He drew Kuai Liang close to him, gently running his hand through Kuai’s hair. “I know,” he said, his voice gentle. “I know you do not wish this. But it is the laws of the realms. The wicked must be punished in Netherrealm for the crimes they committed in life. Without this, there would be little to deter the truly evil from wreaking whatever they wished upon whomever they wished. I know this is of little comfort to you. But it is the way things must be. It is the way they have been since the creation of the realms.”

Kuai Liang let out a small noise of distress as he buried his head into Raiden’s chest, clutching at his arms. Raiden felt his shoulders begin to shake. The thunder god closed his eyes and wordlessly brought Kuai Liang over to the bed, lying him down upon it and crawling in next to him. 

“I swore to you that when this was over, I would atone for your pain in losing your brother,” Raiden said softly. “I will find a way. I will find some way to help you with your pain. I swear it to you, Kuai. I love you. I will find a way.”

Kuai Liang clutched again at Raiden’s arms, the white silk of his robes bunching between his fingers.

“Tell me what you wish,” Raiden pleaded. “Please, Kuai. What might I do to ease your pain?”

“Hold me,” Kuai Liang said quietly. “Just… please hold me. Don’t leave. I need you. I would not be able to get through this without you.”

“Of course,” Raiden said, kissing the crown of Kuai Liang’s head. “I will be here with you as long as you need me. I will never leave you.” Kuai Liang nuzzled his head into the crook of Raiden’s neck and Raiden closed his eyes. He held Kuai Liang as he cried, wishing, not for the first time, that there was anything he could do to take Kuai’s pain away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuai Liang and Bi-Han’s relationship is one of the most dysfunctional in the entire series, and I wanted to portray the pain Kuai would feel at being confronted with Bi-Han’s new monstrousness. This is the last chapter before the assault against Shinnok’s army begins. That will take the better part of the next two chapters, both of which I expect to be on the longer side.
> 
> Once again, I want to give all of you a huge thank you for your continued support and being so kind when I needed to take a break. I’m very happy with how this chapter turned out and I don’t think it would have been anywhere near as successful if I’d forced myself through it in the burnout I was feeling two weeks ago. See you next week, guys!


	16. Sword of Damocles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to while writing this chapter was “A Lovely Place to Be” by Patrick O’Hearn, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkmXAh1dp-A).

Raiden held Kuai Liang’s sleeping form close to him. It had taken longer than he expected for Kuai Liang to stop crying, and he continued to tremble in Raiden’s arms afterward. Raiden had rubbed his back, had stroked his hair, had applied gentle kisses to his forehead and cheeks and lips, had quietly reassured him of better days ahead, of moments that they would share. He promised a return to the time before the fallen one threatened to return. He told him of all the places in Earthrealm and other realms that he wanted to show Kuai. How he wanted to spend every remaining day of Kuai’s life together, how he would never tire of caressing and holding him close. Eventually, the trembling had stopped, and the deep breathing let Raiden know that Kuai Liang was asleep.

Raiden’s ichor ached as he looked on Kuai Liang’s restless face. He could tell from the expressions and twitches that Kuai’s sleep was causing him trouble. He could only imagine what nightmares Bi-Han’s presence had brought up.

Kuai Liang had told him of how hard Bi-Han was on him, how he had sharply corrected Kuai Liang, verbally and physically, when he was not making sufficient progress in his training. Raiden thought back with an ache to how disappointed Kuai Liang had been in his slow progress and wished he had insisted earlier on Fujin helping. He hurt to think of having had anything to do, even the slightest bit, with any suffering Kuai Liang had endured.

_My love. I wish you would let me take you from here. I would bring you somewhere safe. I would provide you whatever you wished. Please, Kuai. Please, let me take care of you. Please. I cannot stand to watch you suffer any longer._

Raiden felt sharp crackles of electricity course through his chest as he held Kuai Liang and watched his face contort into expressions of anguish. He could hardly stand it. If he had not known how much Kuai needed sleep and rest, especially with what was about to transpire, he would have woken him immediately. All he wanted to do was spirit Kuai away from this place. To lock him in the Sky Temple with food and wine and all the pleasures of the realms and make sure he was safe until this was over.

But he could not. To do this would violate Kuai’s freedom, his choices. Raiden would never interfere with another’s free will. There were gods who thought nothing of doing this, but he had learned long ago how fate had a way of interfering when the gods sought to control the destiny of humans or other mortals. To smite a mortal who was deserving of death was one thing; the realms did not seem to mind this. But to force a mortal onto a path, to imprison him or her and ignore the express wishes that mortal had made – the realms had a way of responding to this. Raiden did not know if this was the doing of the Elder Gods or some resonance of the One Being, but he had seen it enough to know that it was a fool’s errand to try.

But oh, Elder Gods, he loved this boy. His entire being ached with love for him. Raiden could not bear the thought of losing Kuai in the coming conflict. He had been willing to sacrifice his own divinity by interfering in mortal kombat to protect Kuai Liang against Shang Tsung. He did not know if he would be strong enough to avoid interfering to keep him safe again. Every day, his passion for Kuai Liang grew stronger, more intense. It threatened to consume him.

And so when Kuai Liang began to stir, Raiden gently rubbed at his chest. “My love,” he murmured. “Please wake.” Kuai Liang’s eyes fluttered open, blinking blearily at Raiden.

“How long have I been asleep?” he asked, stretching his back and legs.

“A few hours, perhaps,” Raiden said. “You did not sleep restfully, but you seemed to need it, so I did not wish to wake you.”

“I had…” Kuai Liang hesitated. “I had nightmares. About Bi-Han and what he became. What it felt like when the shadows were gripping me.” He was quiet for a moment, then nuzzled his face against Raiden’s chest. “I’ll be very glad when this is over and we can go home,” he said quietly.

_Home._ Raiden’s spirits soared. Kuai thought of the Sky Temple as home. Of being with him as being home. He smiled gently and kissed Kuai Liang’s forehead. “It should not be much longer,” he said. “Tomorrow, we launch our assault on the fallen one’s forces. If we can defeat the two heads of the army, the Elder Gods should be able to ensure Netherrealm is secured. And the fallen one will not prove to be a burden any longer.”

Kuai Liang looked up at Raiden carefully. “That was what you discussed earlier, when we came back from Edenia?” he asked. Raiden nodded. Kuai Liang took in a breath. “Then that is what we have to do.” He was quiet for a moment.

“What troubles you?” Raiden asked.

“The same thing that always does before a battle,” Kuai Liang said. He met Raiden’s gaze again. “It’s possible I might not survive.”

“But you will,” Raiden insisted.

“Lord Raiden…” Kuai Liang leaned up, pressing his lips against Raiden’s neck. “I am mortal. I could die tomorrow. I don’t plan to, but I could.”

“You will not,” Raiden said emphatically, tightening his grip on Kuai Liang. “Not if I have anything to do with it.”

“I trust you to keep me safe,” Kuai Liang said. “But it isn’t possible to plan for every eventuality.” He leaned up further and pressed his lips against Raiden’s, slow and soft at first, and then deeper, with more heat and passion. Raiden found himself responding, soaking in the touch and feel of Kuai Liang next to him. Kuai Liang eventually broke their kiss and murmured, “So please, make love to me. Just in case…”

“It will not be our last time,” Raiden murmured back, but rolled Kuai Liang over so that he was on top of him. He placed his hand on Kuai Liang’s face, looking into his eyes. “No matter what happens, we will both live through this. I swear it to you.” He brought his mouth to Kuai Liang’s and kissed him deeply, his clothes falling away with a thought.

Kuai Liang moaned into Lord Raiden’s mouth upon feeling the touch of his skin. His eyes fluttered closed and his heart pounded in his chest. He could feel Lord Raiden atop him, pressing him down into the mattress. He strained at his pants and carefully moved his hands down to lower them from his waist. Lord Raiden realized what he was doing and leaned back, helping Kuai Liang divest himself of his last clothing. 

When Kuai Liang’s pants were off and tossed into a corner of the room, Lord Raiden moved back to being atop his lover and placed his hands on Kuai Liang’s face, kissing him as deeply as he had before. They lay intertwined, hands slowly exploring and seeking each part of one another. Kuai Liang arched a hip, resting his thigh along Lord Raiden’s side. His arms were wrapped around Lord Raiden’s back and his hands ran along the flawless skin, fingertips tracing each muscle. He was encased in Lord Raiden’s arms and shivered as Lord Raiden drew his fingers over the small of his back.

It was so familiar now. When Lord Raiden had first started exploring him, touching him, feeling him, Kuai Liang had been completely overwhelmed. He had almost wanted to cry from the feeling at times. At others, he had nearly begged Lord Raiden to stop because of the intensity of the sensations. As Lord Raiden had done to him, he sought to give Lord Raiden pleasure with his touch. Though Lord Raiden’s body did not react in exactly the same way his did, he learned what brought pleasure to the thunder god and how to make Lord Raiden utter those quiet moans that came from the back of his throat. It was not often that he could get Lord Raiden to do this. He wondered if Lord Raiden felt it profaning himself to have a base, human reaction to this sort of pleasure. But when it did happen, Kuai Liang’s heart soared.

Raiden pushed away the thoughts of the invasion, the thoughts of the coming battle, his fears and anxieties and worries, and concentrated entirely on the boy in his arms. Kuai would live. Raiden would see to it. If he had to sacrifice every other warrior on the battlefield, he would see to it that Kuai lived. Raiden could not imagine his existence without Kuai Liang. It had not even been a year since the first time they had made love and he found himself unable to bear being apart from Kuai Liang for any real length of time.

Raiden ran his hand down to under Kuai Liang’s hips and gently pulled up on them. Kuai responded by resting his weight on his back and shoulders, lifting his hips and wrapping his legs around Raiden’s waist. They did not even break their kissing as Raiden felt carefully for Kuai’s opening and pressed himself forward, entering Kuai Liang. The familiar warmth encompassed him and he equally heard and felt Kuai Liang’s desperate whimper of pleasure into his mouth. 

They had made love every day they had been together, sometimes multiple times in a day, since Kuai Liang had returned from battling back the invasion in New York. No matter how many times they did so, this position, with Kuai Liang on his back, his legs around Raiden’s waist, and Raiden’s arms under Kuai, holding him close, was their mutual favorite. Everything about it amplified their connection to each other. Kuai Liang felt safe, encompassed entirely in Raiden’s arms and with Raiden inside of him. Raiden felt like he was protecting Kuai Liang as much as he was indulging in his body and presence. A shiver of bliss ran through Kuai Liang as Raiden began to move back and forth, sliding his godhood in and out of him.

Raiden felt the storm in his mind begin to calm at the feeling of Kuai Liang’s body underneath him and around his godhood. He moved his free hand up to cradle Kuai’s head and run his fingers through his hair. “I love you. Elder Gods, I love you,” he murmured into Kuai’s ear. “You are my reason for protecting the realms. You make my existence have meaning. I have lived so long, Kuai. I felt the ache of those years every moment before you came to me.”

Raiden did not usually talk this way, or this much, during their joining. But there were things he had to say to Kuai, things he did not want interrupted. Things that pressed at the back of his lips that needed to come out. “I never want you away from me, not for the rest of your life. If you will have me. If you will stay with me. I will give you whatever you desire. Whatever you wish, you need only ask it. You bring me so much joy, Kuai. Please, please let me take care of you. Please let me make you happy.”

Kuai Liang’s mind was adrift, but Raiden’s words were coming through in perfect clarity. It was as though Raiden was speaking from inside of him, the words echoing into him and resonating into his soul. He found it impossible to reply. He was only able to make a small whimpering noise as his fingers clutched onto Raiden’s back. There were so many things he wanted to say back, but the pleasure overwhelming him made his tongue mute.

_I love you. I love you, Lord Raiden. I only want to be with you. I’ll never leave you. Never. I’ll spend the rest of my life by your side. You are my life. Please. Please. Please._

“My love,” Raiden said quietly to him. “You do not need to speak. I must tell you this. I have feared for you. I fear every time you face battle. I do not fear my own death, but yours would destroy me. If you would let me, if you would permit me, I would send you back to the Sky Temple. I would make sure you were safe. I would give you whatever you needed, whatever you desired. And when the threat is over, I would join you there, and we would spend the rest of your days in peace and comfort. Please, Kuai. Please, I wish only this. Please, let me protect you. Please, my love.”

Kuai’s whimper deepened into a whine of pleasure as his head lolled back, only kept upright by Raiden’s hand. Kuai Liang could practically feel Lord Raiden’s desperate need to protect him. The look in the thunder god’s eyes was one of pleading, of fear for what their assault on the army might bring. Had he not been overwhelmed by the feeling of pleasure radiating from Lord Raiden’s godhood out into him, Kuai Liang would have fallen into a well of self-hatred for bringing that look to Lord Raiden’s eyes. He tried to move his lips, tried to formulate words, but it was impossible. They seemed so elusive. He knew what he wanted to say, but his mouth and voice were failing him.

Raiden realized what Kuai Liang was trying to do and he closed his eyes, placing his hand on Kuai’s face. “No, Kuai,” he murmured. “I am sorry. I should not – I should not say these things now.” He brought his mouth to Kuai Liang’s, kissing it. “Forgive me,” he murmured against Kuai Liang’s lips. “I love you so. I am being selfish in saying this now. This should be about us. This is our time just to be.” He began to move at the pace he knew would bring Kuai Liang to just below the peak of his pleasure and was rewarded with Kuai Liang letting out quiet whimpers cut off by slight, sharp intakes of breath. He saw as sweat broke onto Kuai’s brow and felt his muscles start to quiver.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” The words resonated into and through Kuai Liang like the most beautiful mantra, becoming part of him. Kuai Liang had never felt so whole, so complete. Lord Raiden was not usually this demonstrative during their lovemaking, instead focusing on his face and watching his pleasure. Now it felt as though Lord Raiden was receiving as much from this as Kuai Liang himself was. Kuai Liang felt the building pressure inside of him and he let out a long whine, trying to warn Lord Raiden of what was happening to him.

Raiden could tell that Kuai was rapidly approaching the point of no return. _I love you. I love you. I love_ – Raiden roared as his release thundered through him and out of him, into Kuai Liang. A bolt of lightning struck the building and caused the lights to flicker. Kuai Liang felt the static spark rushing into and through him and his body reacted as it always did – his muscles tensed and curled as he felt the wave of heat rush through his blood. He leaned his head back and screamed as he erupted between himself and Lord Raiden. 

When his muscles unclenched, he found himself shaking from the overwhelming high of ecstasy and sudden crash back into himself. Lord Raiden withdrew gently from him, holding him close and whispering soft affirmations to him.

“Kuai. Kuai, my love. You are so beautiful. I have never seen anything so beautiful in all the realms as your face when I make love to you.” Kuai Liang’s heart seized and he felt a sudden flush of emotion surge through him. He buried his head into Lord Raiden’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, shutting his eyes tightly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know how much I was hurting you. I’m sorry, Lord Raiden.”

“No. No, Kuai.” Raiden put his hands on Kuai’s head, pulling Kuai back to look at him. Kuai Liang could see the desperation in Lord Raiden’s eyes. “You have not hurt me. You have never hurt me. I am just so worried. I love you. I fear for you. I wish…” he trailed off. There was no point in saying more. He had made Kuai Liang upset by speaking aloud what he wished for him. He knew how important this was to his love. He knew that Kuai Liang desperately needed to prove himself, to show his strength and his honor. And so Raiden purposely took in a breath. He did not need to breathe, but he sometimes followed the mortal custom of doing so before saying something important.

“I trust you,” Raiden said slowly. “I trust your judgment, I trust your training, I trust your diligence. I do not trust the forces of the fallen one to fight honorably, but I know you are as prepared for this battle as you can be.” He pressed his forehead against Kuai’s and looked into his love’s eyes. “I know the meaning of this fight for you,” he said. “You seek to reclaim honor that has been denied you, through Bi-Han’s actions, through the machinations of the Lin Kuei. I will support you in this. I will allow you to prove this to yourself and will be there to ensure your safety. I am so sorry, Kuai. Please – I am a fool for saying these things to you. I trust you. I love you and I trust you.”

Kuai Liang’s eyes filled as Lord Raiden spoke to him. He let his lover finish and then leaned up, kissing him deeply and holding the kiss against him. When he broke away, he kept his face close to Lord Raiden’s. “Thank you,” he whispered. “You are so good to me, Lord Raiden. And – and when this is over…” he looked into Lord Raiden’s kind, soft, worried eyes. “When this is over, we will have so much time. We will have all the time we need. I will be with you for the rest of my life. There is nothing that could make me leave you.”

Raiden felt relief surge through him. “We will have time,” he agreed, brushing his thumb against Kuai’s cheek. “And nothing will keep me apart from you, my boy. My love.” He pressed his lips against Kuai Liang’s again. “Tomorrow, we will fight. But tonight, I will stay with you.”

“Then stay with me,” Kuai Liang said, drawing Raiden close against him. “Stay with me and hold me and make me feel like nothing can harm me.”

“As you desire,” Raiden murmured, tucking Kuai Liang against his chest. He closed his eyes as he held his boy, savoring the feeling of him in his arms.

_Elder Gods, please let him live._

~~~

The next morning, Kuai Liang waited in the war room for the generals to arrive. He was dressed in his full ninja attire, including his mask. Lord Raiden had told him this was to be the primary assault on the fallen one’s forces. They would not stop until the two heads of the army were captured or dead. He made Kuai Liang promise to adhere to the generals’ plan, to not break away from the others, to be safe. Kuai Liang had promised, over and over, that he would fight with all his strength and would be wise in how he approached the battle.

Now, sitting here, he could feel the nervous energy waves throughout. The soldiers did not seem to feel it as much as he and the other warriors did. They would remain here on Earthrealm. Their job was to maintain some sense of normalcy, to continue what they did every day. The fate of the realms did not rest on them. Kuai Liang tried to focus on his breathing. When he could feel his anxiety start to flare, that sometimes helped him tamp it down. He counted to five on an inhale, and to five again on an exhale. Repeating the process. Focusing on the numbers, on his breaths, not on the scratching feeling at his nerves and the back of his brain. He had to focus. He had to be strong now.

All the attention snapped to the front of the room as the generals strode in, followed by Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin. Kuai Liang felt his throat tighten. This was it. _One, two, three, four…_

“If the chosen warriors would please join us at the front of the room?” Sonya asked. Kuai Liang pushed himself to his feet and walked though the war room to where Sonya and Jax stood in front of a large monitor.

When everyone was assembled, Jax said, “Right. Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin have been able to describe the area that we’re transporting to.” The monitor came to life and Kuai Liang looked at the bird’s eye view of the citadel. It appeared to be surrounded by a ring of rope bridges.

“The fortress citadel floats above a lake of liquid sulfur,” Lord Fujin said. “The fumes are unpleasant but not toxic. However, falling into the lake would likely be fatal. You should exercise extreme caution.”

“Lord Fujin and I will transport the entire fighting force here,” Lord Raiden said, pointing at an area of the screen. “This is the center of the fortress courtyard. It is likely that we will be able to catch them by surprise.” He turned to face those present. “Lord Fujin and I will work to control the extended army, the oni and demon foot soldiers. That will allow the rest of you to enter the citadel and engage anyone inside.”

“Our force will attack as one,” Sonya said, drawing her finger across the screen. “We enter the main gates of the citadel and fight together. Depending on what we face inside, what our forces encounter, and whether we are able to quickly dispatch with the heads of the army, we may split into two teams from there.” She looked back at the others. “We don’t have anywhere near their numbers. But we do have the element of surprise and the combined forces of Lords Raiden and Fujin to keep the majority of their army occupied. This will not be an easy assault, but it is our best opportunity to stop them in their tracks.”

“Does anyone have any questions about the plan as outlined?” Jax asked, folding his metallic arms.

Silence. Kuai Liang wondered if any of the others were experiencing the same nerves that were coursing through him. Probably not. They were all so calm, so still. He could hardly imagine any of them being anxious about this. And so he had to project calm as well.

Jax glanced around and nodded. “All right. Let’s move out.” He turned and, with Sonya close behind, led the group through the halls to the transition chamber. Kuai Liang wished he could have had just a moment with Lord Raiden before they left. One more kiss, one more moment of touching him, holding him, to help settle his nerves. But there was no time. He knew that. He had to push himself now. He had to be strong, he had to fight for Earthrealm. For all the realms. For Lord Raiden. And for himself.

Before he knew it, he was in the transition chamber. It was a much larger crowd than usual. Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin. The generals. The monks. Hanzo. Tanya. Johnny. And him. Ten in total. Ten of them, standing in the way of the destruction of the realms. It seemed impossible, but so too had it seemed impossible for six of them to fight back against Shao Kahn’s invasion of Earthrealm. He had to believe in the others and to believe in himself.

“Prepare yourselves for transition,” Lord Fujin announced. “When we arrive, there will be no time to wait. Lord Raiden and I will immediately clear a path for you to storm the citadel. Be prepared to fight. And do not give up. We will see ourselves triumphant today.”

Dual glows, one pale yellow and the other pale green, began to fill the room. Kuai Liang closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. _One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. One, two…_

He could feel himself being encompassed. Lord Raiden’s energy, a familiar sensation by now, surrounded him. He did not need to focus on his breathing to remain calm. He suddenly realized that he didn’t even _need_ to breathe. He was safe. He was secure. If nothing else, he would be safe until they arrived.

_I love you, Lord Raiden._

He wasn’t sure if Lord Raiden could hear his thoughts now, or if he would even be able to respond. But he had to try. It would not be long until they were in Outworld once more and fighting for control of everything. He let the feeling surround him. It reminded him of what he was fighting for.

The acrid smell was the first thing Kuai Liang noticed, the first thing he became aware of. It burned at his nose and sinuses, even through his mask. _The lake of sulfur._ He opened his eyes as the glow began to fade and saw the tall rock structure of the citadel before them. Around them, outraged screams and shrieks of the oni warriors caused him to step into battle stance.

“Go!” The word from Lord Raiden caused Kuai Liang to spring into action. He was the first to start running for the citadel doors, joined quickly by the monks and the others following behind.

_He will keep me safe. He will keep me from harm. Go. Go. Go._ Kuai Liang ignored the hordes turning and running toward him and the others, trusting on Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin to keep them at bay. Sure enough, he could feel powerful gusts of wind around him, at his back, pushing him forward and striking at the oni, keeping them away from the warriors as they advanced. Kuai Liang could hear the screaming as some in the back were pushed off the central island, plummeting toward the lake below. A crackle of electricity and ozone blasted through the air and Kuai Liang could see a demon blasted up into the air and off of the central island.

The gods were taking care of the foot soldiers. There were hundreds, if not thousands of them, but Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin would keep them away and push them back. Kuai Liang felt the hard stone underneath his feet as he quickly climbed the stairs leading up from the central courtyard to the doors of the citadel. Inside would be a different story altogether. They would have to face whatever was in there without the aid of the gods.

_I will fight for you, Lord Raiden. I will fight for Earthrealm. Please protect us._

Kuai Liang reached the doors and threw his entire weight behind his shoulder as he slammed into the door, pushing it marginally open. Behind him, Liu Kang and Kung Lao pushed further, and between the three of them worked to press into the foyer of the citadel.

The tall ceilings and walls were made of the same rock that the floating island was comprised of, but even in the dismal light, Kuai Liang could make out the towering collection of skulls that were wedged into recesses in the rock. Bookshelves and magical implements littered the inside of the citadel walls, and the crowd inside reacted with a roar at the interruption of what appeared to be some sort of ritual.

Standing in the center was a tall oni with completely white skin occasionally dotted with red tattoos. He wore the clothes of a warrior, but his hands glowed with a sickening green light. He looked to the warriors of Earthrealm and Edenia with an expression more of annoyance than dismay. Kuai Liang knew he had to be the sorcerer. The one who started all of this. The fallen one’s right hand. Quan Chi.

The sorcerer’s voice boomed through the citadel, echoing off the stone walls. “Reiko, protect this place! I must complete the ritual!” In a sudden wave of greenish light, the sorcerer was gone and the assembled warriors surged as one toward Kuai Liang and the others. These were no dumb and mute foot soldiers as the gods were holding back out in the citadel courtyard. These appeared to be elite troops, designed to protect those who needed protection.

Behind them, Kuai Liang could see the man from the still photograph he had observed back in the war room. Reiko, the general of the army. He could hardly explain the cruel energy he felt wafting off Reiko, or the way the emotionless, pupil-less eyes stared at him and the other warriors as though they were nothing more than annoying insects. 

But he didn’t have time to think. An oni warrior was heading directly toward him, a scimitar in hand. Kuai Liang allowed his training to take over and he swept at the oni’s legs, ducking under the arc of the sword as it passed over him. He connected to the beast’s lumbering legs and kicked up hard, hitting the back of one knee and bringing it to the ground. Kuai Liang brought himself down backward, using his elbow to hit between the beast’s shoulder blades and weaken its grip on the sword.

The oni let out a screech as Kuai Liang’s elbow connected. It reached up behind itself with one large arm, grasping for him. He rolled off and used his momentum to kick out twice – first to the wrist of the arm that held the scimitar, and the second time at the blade itself, sending it sliding across the floor. 

The oni hissed as Kuai Liang disarmed it, and its freed hand grabbed onto one of his ankles. Kuai Liang let out a yell of surprise as the beast stood, bringing him with it and holding him upside-down. He lashed out with fists and his free foot, but the oni held him out at arm’s length. It drew back with its arm and Kuai Liang realized with horror that it was going to dash him against the stone floor. He readied his _qi_ , preparing to freeze the beast –

only to see a metallic hook shoot through the oni’s chest, sending viscera out into all directions. The oni’s eyes faded and it collapsed to its knees. Kuai Liang managed to duck his body so that the collapse to the floor hurt but did not cause any major injury. He looked up to see Hanzo standing behind the oni, retracting his hook out of the beast.

The yellow-clad ninja reached out a scorching hand to help him up. Kuai Liang took it, looking to Hanzo with gratitude.

“You saved me,” he said.

“It is only the beginning of repaying my debt to you,” Hanzo replied. “Fight with me. We are stronger together than apart.”

Kuai Liang nodded and he and Hanzo turned, pressing their backs to each other as another wave of oni approached them. Kuai Liang felt the heat at his back flare as Hanzo’s hands erupted with hellfire. He channeled his own _qi_ , the cooling ice shooting out in the opposite direction. Kuai Liang trusted Hanzo to handle any combatants coming at them from the left side of the citadel and focused on taking out those approaching from the right. As he utilized his qi to freeze and shatter oni who got too close, he felt a deep sense of gratitude to Lord Raiden for asking him to continue his training and Lord Fujin for guiding him through it. _I would not be strong enough to stand against the hordes without them._

Kuai Liang heard a hiss from behind him and Hanzo was shoved against him. He could hear the snarling of an oni and the vicious exchange of blows between them. He could tell Hanzo was struggling to push the creature back. In his hand, he formed a sharp icicle and – as the battlefield before him momentarily cleared – he twisted at his waist, stabbing the icicle into the creature’s throat. It gargled around the thick black blood that coursed out of the wound, giving Hanzo the edge to shove the creature back. As it fell onto its back, clutching at its throat, Hanzo raised his leg high, delivering an axe kick that ended the gurgling and spasming.

Kuai Liang turned back to survey the battlefield. He and Hanzo had managed to make short work of the oni near them, but he could see that the others were still waging their own battles against the creatures. Kung Lao was using his hat not as a thrown weapon but as a blade against a large oni that bore deep gashes on its chest but continued to advance on the monk. Liu Kang, nearby, shot a long, streaming fireball at a faster, thinner oni, then turned to assist Kung Lao by leaping and striking the large beast at the back of its head.

Across the battlefield, Jax held two of a Shokan’s arms behind him as Tanya struck with fists and feet at its torso. Kuai Liang watched as she leapt into the air, scissoring her legs around the Shokan’s neck and wrenched her hips around to the other side with a sickening crunching noise. Nearby, Sonya engaged a Tarkatan, dodging and sliding around its vicious slices and snapping teeth. A quick uppercut forced the creature backward, which allowed Johnny the opportunity to strike forward with a kick into the small of its back.

They were holding their own, Kuai Liang could tell. But there were still so many of them. As another oni approached him, a vicious battleaxe in its hands, he let out a war cry and ran forward to engage.

~~~ 

Raiden disliked channeling the elements outside of Earthrealm or the Heavens. He could never quite manage to fully utilize his power as he did in the realms he was most familiar with. The heat lightning in the blackish-gray clouds above the citadel did not react in the way he knew lightning to react. He was able to channel it, to make use of it, to send it crashing down onto the battlefield around him, but it took more time, more effort, and more energy than he was used to. He would not have done it if he and Fujin had not needed every advantage they could garner in this fight.

It had been ages since he and Fujin had last fought side by side. In some ways, seeing his brother master the winds and use them to press oni and Tarkatans and demons away from them and off the scattering edges of the floating island filled him with pride. Fujin’s strength was deceptive. He kept it hidden behind jovial laughter and kind eyes, choosing to only unveil his abilities when truly necessary. Very few gods in all the realms could have stood against Fujin at his full strength – he was even able to occasionally best Raiden in the rare instances when they sparred. Raiden’s spirit was gladdened to see his brother act with the full power and ability the Elder Gods had instilled in him.

At the same time, seeing Fujin in peril – and being in peril himself – made Raiden’s ichor surge through him. The sheer number of the fallen one’s forces was overwhelming, even for a pair of gods. It was taking everything in him to keep the ravaging hordes at bay. Had their own forces not been here, he would have worked with Fujin to send the entire structure into the sulfuric lake below, smiting them at once and snuffing everything out. But there was too much at play to risk doing this. Reiko and Quan Chi needed to be dealt with, and it would take everything the Earthrealm warriors could throw at them to prevent them from getting away.

Raiden gritted his teeth as he unleashed a massive electric blast, sending a battery of oni over the edge of the floating island. The sound of warriors falling into the lake below did not bring him joy or satisfaction. Unlike many gods, Raiden took no pleasure in smiting even the most wicked or vile. He had long believed that any soul could be brought back to the light, even though that belief had been tried and tested over the millennia. It was why he had warned Bi-Han before his death of how his current path would lead him to Netherrealm. He had hoped the warning would inspire Bi-Han to consider his actions, to reflect on his choices and his goals, and to correct himself. This had never happened, and Raiden was unsurprised to see him so altered and corrupted from Netherrealm’s touch. He had only been sorry to see how much pain Bi-Han’s presence had brought to Kuai Liang.

But oh, Raiden had been proud, so proud, to see Kuai Liang leading the charge on the citadel. Months earlier, he knew his boy would never have had the courage or the mettle to do so. He would have allowed the others – Liu Kang, or Jax, or Sonya – to lead, and would have followed. He would still have fought valiantly, he would have done whatever he needed to do, but he would not have been a leader like he was today. Raiden could not bring himself to think about what might be transpiring inside the citadel, what Reiko and Quan Chi might be doing to change the tide of battle in their favor. All he could do was continue to fight alongside Fujin to keep them safe. He was keeping Kuai safe. He would do anything to keep his boy safe.

Raiden felt the static of the electricity he was channeling surge as his desire to protect Kuai rose through him. He drew down the lightning from the clouds above into himself, channeling it and unleashing it into the hordes around himself and Fujin. He focused not on sending them away but on immobilizing them, letting the static charge leap from one to the next to the next. He focused his strength on enabling the electricity to charge through and into each warrior, using their proximity to his advantage.

Fujin turned his head as he watched the hordes around himself and Raiden stop in their tracks, beginning to jolt and vibrate with the sheer force of electric current running through them. He turned to look at his brother and how the lightning from above was forcing them to stay stock-still.

“Now. Fujin, now!” Raiden commanded.

Fujin channeled the wind, blasting it out in every direction from himself. The incredible hordes surrounding them, which seemed almost endless, were unable to brace themselves or to fight back against it. They flew without even the slightest resistance away, knocking into each other and continuing in their movement as they were blasted from the island. Fujin forced himself to his limits as he let the wind carry them away, forcing them to fall into the lake below.

When he finished, Fujin lifted his head, his ichor aching from the strain of his power. His eyes widened as he saw Raiden crumpled next to him. He dropped to his knees, turning his brother over.

“Raiden. Raiden, please,” he said, placing his hand on Raiden’s cheek. A slight noise of distress came from the back of Raiden’s throat. Fujin let out a breath of relief.

“They are gone?” he managed to ask.

“Yes, thanks to you,” Fujin said. He lifted Raiden’s hand to his mouth, kissing it. “You stilled them and allowed me to force them from here. But you are weakened. You have spent most of your power doing this.”

“I must…” Raiden trailed off, trying to push himself from the ground. Fujin put a hand on his chest, affixing his brother with a stern look.

“You are in no position to be engaging anyone or anything right now,” he said. A green glow began to surround Raiden. “I am sending you back to the Sky Temple. You must replenish yourself at the Jinsei Chamber,” he said.

“Fujin, I must – I must protect him,” Raiden pleaded, but he could not fight back against Fujin’s energy. “Fujin, please –”

“I will protect him. All of them,” Fujin said. The glow got stronger as he focused on transporting his brother through the realms to the Sky Temple. “You will come back when you are replenished. But you must rest. I will protect them. I swear it.”

The glow encompassed the area surrounding the two gods, and when it faded only Fujin was kneeling there. He stood, looking at the citadel. He did not want to admit to Raiden that his power had been depleted as well, or that he was not at full strength. Raiden would never have permitted him to send him away if he had. But Raiden was almost undone. It was Fujin who would have to stand with the warriors of Earthrealm now. He dug within himself and began to run toward the citadel.

~~~

It had been millennia since the last time Raiden felt this depleted. He had wanted to push back against Fujin, to insist that he could remain in the fight. But he knew, deep in his ichor, that he could not. He was drained of his power. He had stretched himself very thin in the constant transferring of warriors between the realms, in what he had done to project his mind to see what was transpiring, in keeping everyone safe. The final blast he had made against the fallen one’s foot soldiers was the very last of his reserves of power. Even gods needed to rest.

Fujin, bless him, had sent Raiden directly into the Jinsei Chamber. It was usually the reverse – Fujin was always likelier to spend his energies and be depleted, in need of healing and rest. It was usually Raiden who came here, bearing his younger brother in his arms, and carrying Fujin to the Jinsei, watching over the wind god as he healed. At these times, Fujin would clutch onto Raiden, desperately seeking contact and protection, and would plead with Raiden, begging him not to leave Fujin alone. Raiden did not want to admit it, but he secretly cherished this. It reminded him of the days in millennia past when Fujin was a very young god and Raiden had had to take care of him, to tend to him and their other brothers.

The ones who were no more.

Raiden let out a small noise of distress as he rolled over onto his stomach. He hated this feeling. He could not bear feeling weak and depleted, as though he were an infirm mortal unable even to stand under his own power. He managed to push himself up into a seated position, letting out another small noise as he leaned against the nearby wall. His eyes lay on the Jinsei.

It was beautiful. The soft, liquid glowing essence of Earthrealm’s very life force. Raiden spent time here every day, quietly meditating to rejuvenate himself. He rarely needed to actually draw upon the power of the Jinsei; usually, it was enough simply to be in its presence. But now was not a usual time. Raiden gritted his teeth and pushed himself up into a standing position. He would not crawl. He could not bring himself to such an indignity. Slowly, favoring one side over the other, he made his way through the chamber to the Jinsei.

The closer Raiden came, the more he felt the power of Earthrealm. He almost felt as though he could fall into the Jinsei itself, though he dared not try. He did not know if in his current mental state he would impurify the power of the Jinsei by doing so. He reached one of the standing stones surrounding the Jinsei and leaned against it heavily. If he had needed to breathe, he would have described the feeling as out of breath. It was as though he had not even the power to present himself before the Jinsei as its guardian protector.

Raiden closed his eyes and lowered his head. He was so close now. He just needed to touch the core and he would begin to heal. He spent a few precious seconds inhaling the almost invisible vapor that emitted off the Jinsei.

He had wanted so badly to bring Kuai here. To show him the beauty and the power that sustained Earthrealm. But it was impossible. The Elder Gods forbade any being who was neither a deity nor the current champion of the realm to lay eyes upon a realm’s lifeforce. The same lifeforce that ran through Raiden’s veins, through Fujin’s veins, through the veins of every god of Earthrealm. It was only here that he could be completely restored.

Raiden thought again of Kuai, of how brave Kuai had been. Despite his exhaustion, a small smile played on his lips. “You are so brave,” he whispered into the empty chamber. “You are so good, and so brave. I am so proud of you.” He looked up, back into the glowing core of the Jinsei. It would take the tiniest bit, the slightest part to heal himself. He did not expect that the power of the Jinsei was infinite, but it never seemed to fade or ebb. It always seemed to replenish itself. And so he reached out, cupping his hand into the Jinsei and feeling it coalesce gently into his palm. Raiden drew his hand back, seeing the small glowing substance inside of it. He drew it toward himself, pressing it against his chest and taking in a sudden, shuddering breath as it eased into him.

Raiden’s legs gave out under him and he collapsed next to the stone. He felt the power of the Jinsei as it wove through his body. His eyes began to flutter closed. He would sleep, and let the Jinsei work its power on him.

Raiden’s eyes closed and his head lolled toward his chest. His last thoughts before unconsciousness claimed him were of a man in blue, whose smile made his spirit sing, whose touch made him feel as though he could experience nothing greater, whose love sustained and filled him.

_I must get back to him. Please, please do not let me sleep too long. I must…_

~~~

When Fujin pushed through the doors into the citadel, he took a moment to survey what was before him. The carnage of the battle was evident. Scores of bodies of oni, Tarkatans, and Shokans littered the floor of the citadel. The warriors continued to press forward, with Liu Kang and Kung Lao sticking close together, as did Scorpion and Sub-Zero. His gaze scanned and he saw both generals engaged with a pack of Tarkatans across the room. But where were –

“Lord Fujin!” He turned to see Tanya, kneeling by a grievously wounded Johnny Cage. He hurried over, kneeling by Johnny.

“What happened?” he asked.

“He took the brunt of a Shokan’s beating,” Tanya said. “We managed to defeat the beast in time, but he is badly hurt.”

“Johnny Cage, can you hear me?” Fujin asked, putting his hands on the actor’s head.

Cage coughed weakly, managing a small smile. “Hey, Fujin,” he said, voice belying the pain he was clearly in. “Sorry, I forgot to duck.”

Despite himself, Fujin found himself smiling at the attempt at humor. “You are a fool, but a brave one, Johnny Cage,” Fujin said. “But you are badly hurt. You must be sent back to safety. Close your eyes. I will transport you now.”

“Sure thing,” Cage said. He looked up at Tanya. “And thanks for sticking by me, sweet thing. Call me.” He began to glimmer with the soft green glow that Fujin surrounded him with. Before long, Cage’s body was gone, and Fujin helped Tanya to rise.

“Where is Lord Raiden?” she asked.

“He has spent much of his energy and is recuperating at the Sky Temple,” Fujin told her. “He should return before long.” He glanced around. “There is not much left here. Has Reiko moved at all?”

“Not since we entered,” Tanya said, looking at the dais across the room where Reiko stood, arms folded and surveying the scene before him impassively. “It is as though he is waiting for something. Quan Chi departed when we arrived. He said something about a ritual that must be completed.”

“Then we must be quick,” Fujin said, striding across the room toward Reiko, his cape billowing behind him. “Reiko!” he demanded. “Come down here and fight, you coward!”

Reiko continued to regard Fujin coolly. He held up a single hand. As though they were tied to the motion, the dregs of his remaining forces ceased their struggling against the Earthrealm warriors and drew back. The others looked about with confusion. As they saw Fujin approaching Reiko, they moved toward the center of the citadel and the dais.

“Fujin.” The word was as cold and distant as the look in Reiko’s eyes. “It has been a long time since you last crossed my path.”

“I could have managed many more years without seeing you again,” Fujin said bitterly. “Your forces are depleted. The invasion is over. Stand down, and you will be permitted to live in captivity.”

“I think not,” Reiko said, standing at the edge of the dais. “You have not won yet, wind god. I am not so easily defeated as these… creatures.” He scanned the forces of Earthrealm. “You assemble a collection of miscreants. If this is the best that Earthrealm has to offer, we will encounter no real resistance. Once Lord Shinnok is resurrected, Quan Chi and I will serve him and assist him in ruling the realms.”

A cruel smile twisted Reiko’s face. From a distance, Kuai Liang felt an unnatural chill creep upon him. This being, though he looked akin to a mortal, was clearly beyond feeling empathy, kindness, or any other human emotion. Whatever he had planned was evil, Kuai Liang knew that.

“So,” Reiko finally said, clapping his hands together with a thunderous blow that echoed through the citadel. “Choose your champion, or your representative, to fight me in mortal kombat.” He eyed Fujin. “If they defeat me, you may proceed to seek out Quan Chi. If I defeat them, this ends your right to proceed. You will leave this place, and Quan Chi will be permitted to complete his ritual.”

“I do not see that I have a choice,” Fujin said darkly. He took in a breath. This should fall to him. He was a god. He was the most powerful being here. But he knew that there was another who could stand in his place. One who would have just as much a chance as he did of defeating Reiko, of bringing this to an end.

And sure enough, Fujin heard the footsteps behind him. “Lord Fujin,” Liu Kang said. Fujin turned to him. The monk bowed, the strap around his forehead keeping his hair out of his eyes. “Please. I am the champion of Earthrealm. This is my fight.”

“If you wish, Liu Kang, I will not stop you,” Fujin said, stepping back. He wished Raiden were here. He did not like being responsible for this on his own. _How much have I relied on you to do the things I did not wish to?_

Liu Kang stepped forward, looking up at Reiko. “Reiko,” he said, adopting his fighting stance. “I challenge you to mortal kombat.”

“Challenge accepted,” Reiko said, leaping from the platform and standing a distance from Liu Kang. “Perhaps the one resurrected by Quan Chi, who now fights against him, is the most neutral party here?”

Kuai Liang felt Hanzo tense next to him. He reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Hanzo’s hot skin. “I trust you,” he said quietly.

Hanzo took in a breath and raised his head. He looked at Reiko and Liu Kang, facing each other and waiting for the pronouncement. He cleared his throat and spoke, voice echoing through the citadel.

“Fight.”

Reiko struck with a speed and force that clearly surprised Liu Kang. The champion was forced back, taking steps and holding up his arms to block Reiko’s lightning-fast blows. Kuai Liang felt his heart pounding in his throat as he watched Liu Kang seem to be barely able to hold Reiko back from landing devastating blows.

The last time he had seen Liu Kang fight in mortal kombat had been against Shao Kahn at the top of the tower. That had been an entirely different match. Liu Kang was the one using speed and agility to land a series of quick blows, while Shao Kahn had been slow and lumbering. It dawned on Kuai Liang with a sickening realization why Reiko had not fought among his troops. Not only had he been saving his strength for this very fight, but he did not want anyone present to see how he fought. _He is the general for a reason. Please, Liu Kang. Please, fight back._

Liu Kang managed to break through one of Reiko’s quick punches, weaving and landing a quick jab on the general’s chest. Reiko barely responded to it, bringing his knee up into Liu Kang’s solar plexus. The monk let out a loud cry of pain, stumbling backward. Kuai Liang cringed as he saw a glint of metal appear in Reiko’s hand. A shuriken flew through the air, embedding in Liu Kang’s shoulder and causing the champion to emit another wail.

Across the way, Kuai Liang could see Kung Lao seething heavy breaths. He knew it was only the threat of destruction from the Elder Gods themselves that kept Kung Lao in place, from striking out at Reiko to protect Liu Kang. Near Lao, Fujin stood, arms folded and watching the fight with a grim expression.

Liu Kang dug the shuriken out of his shoulder, blood leaking down his arm as he did so. Reiko stood a distance from the champion, as if daring him to return the favor. Instead, Liu Kang tossed the shuriken down, embedding it in the stone floor, and took his fighting stance again. Kuai Liang could see from the furrow of his brows that Liu Kang was weary. He had had to fight more than in the assault on Shao Kahn’s tower, and he was not at full strength. But he would not give up. Kuai Liang knew Liu Kang would fight until there was nothing left of him to protect Earthrealm.

Liu Kang launched himself at Reiko, spinning his legs in rapid kicks to drive the general backward. Reiko did not seem to anticipate this as he had Liu Kang’s earlier attacks. He was knocked to the ground, but kicked up immediately, swinging a hard punch that connected with the side of Liu Kang’s head. Liu Kang reeled, managing to just barely avoid a follow-up kick from Reiko that would have landed on the opposite side of his head. Reiko kicked Liu Kang’s chest, sending the champion skidding across the stone floor.

With more speed than Kuai Liang had ever seen a mortal capable of, Reiko was atop Liu Kang, punching at his head over and over again as Liu Kang struggled to block the blows with his arms. Kuai Liang’s stomach twisted itself into a tight knot. Was this truly it? Was it going to be over? It couldn’t be. Liu Kang had to succeed. The fate of Earthrealm depended on it. Kuai Liang’s heart pounded in his chest as he heard a cry from the monk and saw an arc of fire shoot up from him. Reiko was forced back, allowing Liu Kang to increase the intensity of the flames. Kuai Liang watched as Liu Kang kicked himself into a standing position. 

The bruises and bleeding on his face and arms and chest were more damage than Kuai Liang had ever seen the champion endure. And yet he still fought. It was as though he were guiding Reiko across the citadel floor with his flames. A sudden crunching noise and a scream of pain that rose from the general’s throat made Kuai Liang realize what Liu Kang had been doing.

It was no accident he had embedded the shuriken in the floor.

As he watched, Liu Kang launched himself at Reiko, connecting a sharp kick to his chin and sending the general backward. His foot remained affixed to the floor and Liu Kang used his momentum to keep Reiko grounded, throwing punches, elbow thrusts, and jabs against him. Kuai Liang could see the aching and weariness on Liu Kang’s face. He was giving everything in himself to this fight. The struggle Reiko gave started to weaken and Kuai Liang could hear the wetness and crunching under Liu Kang’s blows. He hit and hit and hit and hit over and over and over until his fists were pounding against rock.

Kuai Liang watched as Fujin strode across the battlefield, putting his arms around Liu Kang and drawing him close. The last dregs of the army had scattered, no doubt to try and find their way to some form of safety after their general had been pummeled into nothingness by the Earthrealm champion.

“Liu. Liu, it is over,” Fujin said. Liu Kang continued to struggle against the wind god’s grasp, trying to hit and strike out at Reiko, but Fujin held firm. He finally sagged into Fujin’s embrace, his energy spent and the ache overtaking his body.

Fujin gently rested Liu Kang on the floor of the citadel and Kung Lao ran over to cradle Liu Kang’s head in his lap. Kuai Liang approached as well, along with the other warriors. He remembered after they had fought the female Shokan in the small store in New York, how their positions had been reversed. Then, Kung Lao had been unconscious and Liu Kang had cradled his head, pleading with him to wake. Now, Liu Kang, the champion, was depleted of his power and his strength.

“Liu, I must send you back to our base,” Fujin said. His hands started to glow a faint green. “You are badly hurt. You will not make it through the battle to come.”

“No,” Liu Kang pleaded, reaching up to grab Fujin’s arm. “Please, Lord Fujin. Please, I cannot – I cannot abandon the fight.” Kuai Liang’s heart wrenched at the desperation in Liu Kang’s voice. “Please. I am the champion of Earthrealm. I must fight to protect Earthrealm. It is my duty. I cannot abandon it. Please do not make me leave.”

“Liu, you cannot even stand under your own power,” Fujin said. “Please. Lord Raiden would never forgive me if I allowed you to continue. You are in no condition to fight further. I promised him I would look after all of you in his absence. This is the best thing I can do to keep you safe.”

“Please. Please, Lord Fujin.” Liu Kang had tears in his eyes as he grabbed at the sleeve of Fujin’s robe. “Please don’t do this. Please, I will not be able to live with myself if –”

“Liu.” The voice was low but resonated with emotion. Liu Kang turned his head from Fujin up to Kung Lao. “Liu, please,” the monk said, his head lowered and looking into Liu Kang’s eyes. “If there was any way to make sure you would remain safe, I would tell you to stay. But I have never seen you hurt this badly. I have never seen you this weak. Please. For my sake, if not your own, let Lord Fujin return you to safety.” He took Liu Kang’s hand and squeezed it. “I need you to help rebuild the order. To rebuild our lives. Together.”

Kuai Liang recognized the emotion in Kung Lao’s voice. It was the same he had heard in Lord Raiden’s when pleading with him to do what would keep him safe. A wave of shame suddenly hit him as he realized how worried Lord Raiden had to be about him, and how much Lord Raiden must be aching for him to be in such danger.

The look in Kung Lao’s eyes seemed to move Liu Kang to accept the inevitable. He squeezed Lao’s hand back, closing his eyes. “I cannot fight against you, Lord Fujin,” he said quietly. “I am ashamed. But you should do what you must.”

“There is nothing for you to be ashamed of, Liu,” Fujin said as the light began to expand from his hands to surrounding the champion. “You have fought bravely and well. You have defeated one of the heads of the fallen one’s army. You have not brought any shame onto yourself or the Shaolin monks. Rest now. We will return to you soon.”

The glow became too much for Kuai Liang to look at and he closed his eyes, turning his head. Without Liu Kang, without Johnny, they would be weaker than before. But there was only one real fight remaining. They just had to find the sorcerer and stop whatever he was doing. _We are so close. We are so close to stopping this. Please, by the gods, please let us succeed._

When the glow faded and he opened his eyes, Kuai Liang saw that Liu Kang was gone. Fujin had a hand on Kung Lao’s shoulder and was quietly speaking to him. Kung Lao’s head was lowered and his hat was obscuring whatever emotions were on his face. Kuai Liang expected he knew what was going through Kung Lao’s mind right now. He wished he could speak to him, to allay his fears, but he did not know what he could say that would be different than what Lord Fujin was telling Kung Lao.

After a few quiet moments, Fujin squeezed Kung Lao’s shoulder and stood, the monk following him moments later. Fujin turned to the warriors present and said, “We do not have time to waste. We have to track down Quan Chi and stop him before he completes whatever ritual he has started.”

“He teleported away. He could be anywhere by now,” Sonya said with frustration.

“I do not think that is likely,” Fujin said, turning his gaze around the citadel. “This is Quan Chi’s base of operations, where his power is strongest. I would not be surprised if this is where he has made his home for the past millennium. If he is seeking to complete a ritual, it would not make sense for him to do it any other place.”

“So what do we do? Tear this place apart, brick by brick?” Kung Lao asked. “It’s enormous, we might not find him in time.”

“We have to try,” Hanzo said. “He cannot be allowed to finish whatever treachery he has set out to complete.”

“Then we split up,” Jax said, folding his arms. “We can cover more ground that way in less time. We just need to –”

Jax was cut off by the sound of footsteps. Everyone remained silent, turning in the direction they came from. Someone was outside, ascending the steps to the citadel. Kuai Liang felt his heart pounding in his chest as he waited. What now? Who else could be here? He thought they had taken care of any other threats.

The door pushed open and the figure stepped inside, surveying those present. His eyes flashed with power and light and his cape wove behind him. He alighted his eyes on the figures before him and when he spoke, it was with the power of ages behind him.

“I am restored,” Lord Raiden said. “And now, we bring the fight to Quan Chi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re really getting down to the nitty-gritty now. Next chapter will see our intrepid squad take on the sorcerer himself, though as I’m sure you can imagine, Quan Chi is not going to go down without a fight. I hope you guys enjoyed this first part of the assault on Shinnok’s army. While I would have loved to have gotten it all taken care of at once, there was absolutely no way I could have fit everything into one chapter, and it would have probably taken two weeks for me to complete a chapter that long as it is. Thank you for reading, and I’ll see you next week, guys!


	17. A Crown of Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to while writing this chapter was “Standing Rock” by City of the Sun, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iwroxq7pRSo).

In the wake of Raiden’s pronouncement, the forces of Earthrealm and Edenia gathered around him in the entrance to the citadel. The battle against Reiko and the elite forces of the fallen one had seen them wounded, some worse than others, but none were free of injury. Hanzo favored one leg over the other. Sonya bore a vicious series of scratches against her back. Kung Lao’s nose was bleeding and looked to be broken. Tanya held her wrist, clearly trying to keep it stable. And, of course, Johnny Cage and Liu Kang were gone. Spirited away to safety, their wounds too severe to continue the fight.

Kuai Liang felt incredibly lucky that his worst injury seemed to be a sore back and side from when Hanzo had killed the oni carrying him and he had needed to brace himself for his fall to the floor. His muscles smarted, but he did not bear any external signs of harm.

Lord Raiden looked over those present as they gathered around him and pressed his hands together. A sudden surge of energy pressed outward from him, rushing over those present like the whipping winds before a vast storm. Kuai Liang felt his pains lessen and, as he looked around, the others seemed to be gaining a second wind, standing up straighter and not seeming as tired as they had before. All except Lord Fujin, who remained slightly stooped. Kuai Liang felt a pang of sympathy – he could only imagine how much Lord Fujin had pushed himself, and he had not been able to restore himself as Lord Raiden had.

“Now,” Raiden spoke, and all attention turned back to him. He scanned the interior of the citadel. “This place is ancient. It long precedes Quan Chi’s presence. But he has made use of it, and no doubt he is aware of every corner and every hiding place. We must be quick, and we must be thorough. If he is summoning the fallen one, this is our last chance to stop him.”

“Lord Raiden, do you want us to split up?” Jax asked.

“Normally, I would not,” Raiden said, turning his attention to Jax. “But we have decimated their forces. There should be little more than token resistance remaining. Nothing that warriors such as yourselves, with Lord Fujin’s assistance and mine, would not be able to handle.” He scanned the room again.

“Fujin.” Fujin snapped to attention, looking to his brother. “Lead General Briggs, General Blade, and Kung Lao through the west portion of the citadel. I will take Sub-Zero, Tanya, and Scorpion through the east. Leave no room unsearched, no stone unturned. When we find Quan Chi, rain destruction down on him. Send him to where he truly deserves to be.”

“Understood,” Fujin said. He looked to the generals and Kung Lao. “Follow me.” He turned and began walking rapidly toward one end of the citadel.

As he did, Raiden looked to Kuai Liang, Tanya, and Hanzo. “I trust that you are all prepared for what might be the most important fight of your lives,” he said grimly. “I believe in each of you and know you will fight to your fullest ability. When we find Quan Chi, I wish for you to attack with your entire might. Do not allow him succor or an opening. He does not possess physical strength, but his magical might is considerable and he will fight dirty.”

Raiden paused and let out a breath. “I wish for all of you to come out of this alive,” he said. “If you are endangered, I will send you to safety. And if necessary, I will fight Quan Chi on my own, to end his danger to the realms.” 

Kuai Liang’s stomach flipped. He did not want to think of Lord Raiden being alone with a sorcerer of Quan Chi’s power. One who was able to unleash an Elder God surely would be able to do tremendous damage, even to a god of Lord Raiden’s magnificence. But he knew that to express these thoughts aloud would be foolish at best. Lord Raiden needed them to be strong. He reached forward and placed a hand on Lord Raiden’s shoulder.

“We will all fight for Earthrealm, and for Edenia, to keep all the realms safe,” he said, looking at Lord Raiden. “Each of us has strong reasons to want Quan Chi reduced to nothing. We will fight until there is nothing left of us if need be. And we will be victorious, Lord Raiden. The fallen one won’t be resurrected, not if any of us have anything to say about it.”

“He is right, Lord Raiden,” Tanya agreed. “We are in your debt, all of us. We won’t fail.”

Hanzo was quiet for a moment, before he looked up to Raiden. “Now that I know the extent of Quan Chi’s evil, I will drag him back to Netherrealm myself, if need be,” he said quietly. “Do not fear our dedication to this task.”

Raiden looked to the three of them, then placed his hand atop Kuai Liang’s. “I am incredibly proud of each of you,” he said. “You have fought so hard and so well. Your bravery is that which true heroes are made of.” Turning, he began to move in the opposite direction of Fujin, the generals, and Kung Lao. “Come,” he said. “We have a sorcerer to defeat, and the realms themselves to save.”

~~~

Fujin knew why Raiden had given him the group he had. Lao was one of his most favored humans, and he adored Fujin. The generals were practically joined at the hip. Putting pairs together who would fight to protect each other was a sure way to ensure no one was left behind and that everyone would fight to keep each other safe. It was a typical Raiden gambit.

His brother never seemed to think about what would happen if a paired warrior was killed, however – how demoralized the one who cared for him or her would be, how devastated. No doubt this was why he went with Kuai Liang. Fujin could not imagine Raiden allowing Kuai Liang to be hurt. He would send the boy far away. Perhaps all the way back to the Sky Temple, where he would remain until this was over.

The western part of the citadel looked much like the central hub. Fujin proceeded cautiously, ever on guard and wary of any traps that might be lain. He insisted on the others following him so that he would be the first to encounter anything amiss. Kung Lao stuck close by him. Fujin would expect no different. Lao’s devotion to Fujin was as powerful as ever, though he noticed a change in it since he and Liu had first become intimate. Kung Lao’s energy no longer radiated with the romantic love that Fujin had felt from him as long as he could remember. He was glad for it. He loved Lao but could not bring himself to love the monk in that way. Liu Kang was a far better match for Lao. He would ground him, keep him from being impetuous and hot-headed. And Lao would push Liu further, would make him an even more powerful champion.

Fujin felt a hot gust of guilt rushing through him. It whistled in his chest and abdomen as he thought about how Liu Kang had begged him to stay, had pleaded with him for the opportunity to fight. But Fujin knew Liu had been hurt, badly, and that there was no way for either him or Raiden to fully mend the champion – not here in Outworld. They would have to be without him. It was an almost unthinkable idea – the champion was always there to protect Earthrealm. But right now, there was no safe way for Liu Kang to remain.

He had spoken quietly to Lao, had told him things that he knew Lao needed to hear. The words that he knew drove Lao forward now, kept him looking around, made him ready to fight, to attack anyone who approached and threatened their mission. He remembered what Lao had asked.

_So what do we do? Tear this place apart, brick by brick?_

It was typical impulsive Lao, but also the Lao who wanted to keep everyone safe. Under the brashness and occasional rudeness, Kung Lao was deeply concerned with protecting those he cared about. A ghost of a smile played on Fujin’s lips as he remembered Lao as a boy, how he was always the first to volunteer to showcase his skills, how he tried so hard whenever he sparred, how he would ask Fujin question after question after question. And how he would confess all his desires, all his fears, all his hopes when he realized Fujin was a sympathetic ear. Fujin had been fond of the boy even then, and he had been so proud to see him grow into such a strong man, to be as diligent and hard-working as he was, to see him find love.

Elder Gods, he had to make sure Lao would get out of here safely. Sonya and Jax, too, he wouldn’t abandon them. But if he had to, Fujin was prepared to sacrifice himself to save Lao. To give Lao the life he deserved, the one he had always deserved.

The stone stairs at the end of the room led up into the higher parts of the citadel. Fujin looked at the three warriors behind him and put a finger to his lips. His floating steps would not raise any concern from anyone above them, but the others would have to be cautious. Kung Lao followed him, his footwraps allowing him to move as close to silently as he could. Jax and Sonya’s heavy boots couldn’t be as quiet, especially on stone, but they moved as slowly and cautiously as they could.

The room they emerged into looked like an alchemist’s laboratory. Blue flames flickered in a standing brazier. A long desk contained reagents, potions, some contained, others opened and noxious smelling. Bookshelves lined the walls and Fujin could feel the magical resonance of the place. He furrowed his brows. Something was amiss. He could tell that there was something he was not seeing. Something he was not sensing. But what…

Jax’s scream gave Fujin his answer. He whipped around to see the man grimacing in pain and staggering forward. Sonya quickly grabbed onto Jax and helped him kneel. She took in a sharp breath as she did. When Fujin moved, he could see what caused both Jax’s reaction and Sonya’s. Ugly chemical burns blistered across his back, thankfully shielded in places from the metal that ran across his upper back, but still clearly causing pain.

Fujin’s eyes narrowed and he channeled the breeze in the room, whipping it to a frenzy. Pages from books flew out and began to whip in the storm. Fujin’s eyes scanned around. He would know when he saw –

There. The pages were clearly getting stuck on something invisible. A figure. Fujin knew at once who it was.

He leapt forward, striking out with a kick. The figure stumbled backward, the invisibility vanishing. When he rose, everyone could see the scaly green skin, the black vest, the purple pants, and the cold, inhuman eyes that stared out at each of them.

“Lord Fujin,” the figure spoke.

“Syzoth,” Fujin replied.

“You know this guy?” Sonya asked, helping Jax sit in a way that wouldn’t aggravate his back.

“Of course,” Fujin said. “As do you, all of you. He used to hide his true form under green armor. He has fought each of you, on Shang Tsung’s island or in Outworld as the sorcerer’s bodyguard. You knew him then as Reptile.”

“Fucking hell, I should have guessed,” Jax groaned through gritted teeth. “Jesus, what is that stuff?”

“Acid,” Kung Lao said grimly, striding forward. He affixed a fighting stance, looking at Syzoth with a hateful expression. “Spat from the shadows with no regard for honor or fighting fairly. You and Quan Chi make a good team.”

“Quan Chi is a necessary evil,” Syzoth spoke. Fujin noticed how he was no longer hissing his S’s as much as he had. He had always wondered how much Syzoth had put that on as an affect. “I work with him so that his master might grant me the resurrection of my race. There are no others who would act on behalf of the Saurians.”

“His master is the one who nearly wiped out the Saurians in time immemorial,” Fujin said darkly. “Syzoth, you are fighting for the one who forced your kind to flee to Zaterra in the first place. Do not walk this path.”

“Do not tell me what to do, godling,” hissed Syzoth. “You are incapable of making your own decisions – you simply fall in lockstep with your brother’s wishes.” Fujin’s eyes narrowed further. He did not wish to smite this creature, but they did not have the time to deal with him now.

Before Fujin could speak, however, Kung Lao lashed out. He drove forward and pushed Syzoth against the nearest bookcase, fury in his eyes. “How _dare_ you speak to Lord Fujin this way?!” he demanded, his voice hot with anger. Heavy tomes fell around Kung Lao and the squirming Saurian whose throat he had his forearm pressed against. “You are nothing. You are unfit to have your skin serve as his boots!”

Fujin could tell what Syzoth was preparing to do and his eyes widened. “No!” he yelled. He frantically pulled all the air in the room toward himself. The acid that spat from Syzoth’s mouth came dangerously close to Kung Lao’s face before it was caught in the heady winds. Fujin grimaced and braced himself but could not keep from letting out a scream as it splashed over his chest and torso. His physical form burned in agony, his ichor flowing to the surface. Fujin managed to remain standing, but he ached intently.

As the air returned to its normal patterns and the mortals managed to catch their breaths, Kung Lao looked to Syzoth, his eyes burning with rage.

“For that, I will have your head,” he said through clenched teeth, grabbing onto both sides of Syzoth’s head and smashing it backward against the heavy wood bookcase. Syzoth hissed in pain, but fought back with tooth and claw, rending at Kung Lao’s chest. Lao did not seem to react to this but instead rolled backward, tossing the Saurian over himself and coming back into a standing position.

Syzoth flew through the air, landing roughly against the wall and crumping against it. Before he could even get up, Kung Lao was upon him, fists furiously beating at the Saurian. Eventually, Syzoth managed to land an opposing punch that forced Lao back, and then went on the offensive, biting and slashing at the monk with all of his force.

Fujin knew this battle would be a vicious one. Both Kung Lao and Syzoth favored offense over defense, and he knew that Lao would fight to the death to avenge the insults Syzoth had made to Fujin himself. Part of him felt pride at Lao’s ability and his power, but part of him was also fearful. Despite his frequent allegiance with the forces of darkness, he knew that Syzoth was not inherently evil. His actions were taken out of desperation and a desire to revive his race. He did not want Lao to kill him, but he could not bring himself to urge Lao to hold back. Syzoth was fighting for the survival of his species, and he would not stop.

Syzoth threw Lao onto the desk, scattering the potions and reagents as he did so. A noxious cloud came up as some of them impacted on each other. Fujin quickly channeled the cloud, sending it to the opposite side of the room, far from any who might inhale it. Lao reached up, tightening his hands around Syzoth’s neck and squeezing with all his might. Syzoth reacted in turn, similarly gripping Lao’s neck. The two grappled fiercely, neither seeming to completely gain advantage over the other. Fujin readied himself to keep Syzoth’s acid away from burning Lao as he had done to Jax. He dared not move otherwise – he was badly hurt and did not want to risk collapsing into unconsciousness if he was injured further.

But there was another who was not hurt, and she was the one who would turn the tide. Fujin watched as Sonya Blade moved behind Syzoth, grabbing at his eyes and pulling back hard. The Saurian let out a shriek of pain, his hands loosening around Kung Lao’s throat. Kung Lao kicked up hard, hitting Syzoth in the chest and sending both him and Sonya backward. Sonya managed to roll, but the cracking noise as Syzoth’s head connected with the stone floor let Fujin know the strike had hit true.

Clearly dazed, Syzoth managed to push himself up, only to be grappled again by Sonya. She held him back as Kung Lao advanced on him, fists and fury dealing blow after devastating blow to his head, neck, and torso. Syzoth was not able to fight back against them both and Fujin could tell Lao would not stop until the Saurian was dead.

Fujin was torn. He knew if there was an ounce of fight left in Syzoth’s body, none of them would be safe. But Syzoth might be the one who could be trusted to give genuine information about the fallen one’s plans. He was one of the most elite warriors in the army and would have been privy to what they set out to do. If he were killed…

No. They could not risk losing what they might learn. So as Kung Lao stepped back and removed his hat, Fujin moved forward, grimacing as he did. He placed a hand on Lao’s shoulder.

“Lao, no,” he said quietly. “Do not kill him.”

Kung Lao turned, looking to Fujin with confusion in his eyes. “Lord Fujin, he has insulted you. He has injured you badly,” he said, his voice still hot. “He cannot be allowed to live for these crimes. Please, do not ask me to let him live.”

“Lao,” Fujin said sternly, looking into the monk’s eyes. “This is only my physical form. You know that. I will recover from this injury. We may not recover if we do not learn what he knows.” He looked at Syzoth’s sagging form in Sonya’s arms and let out a breath. “I am asking you as your god and as your friend to spare his life so we might uncover what their remaining plans were. As vicious as he can be, Syzoth can be convinced to fight on our side. He would be a valuable asset to us. Please, Lao. For me, if nothing else. Let him live.”

As he had expected, Lao’s eyes softened. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Fujin’s. “I cannot refuse you, Lord Fujin,” he said, his voice softer than before. 

Fujin smiled, reached up and placed a hand on Lao’s cheek. He kissed Lao’s forehead. “Thank you,” he said. He moved gingerly over to where Sonya still held Syzoth, Kung Lao helping him as he limped.

“Let me get him properly restrained,” Sonya said, reaching into her belt for zip ties. She let Syzoth down onto the ground and worked to bind his hands and feet. Fujin could tell she was similarly unhappy about letting the Saurian live – no doubt angry at what he had done to Jax – but she was a consummate professional. She knew the importance of intelligence and what they would gain from interrogating him.

Sonya finished binding Syzoth and turned him over, applying a final zip tie to his elongated mouth. Fujin raised an eyebrow at her as she looked up after finishing her handiwork.

“Just covering our bases,” she said. She lifted Syzoth’s limp body up and slapped his face a few times, not with any real force, but more to shock him into consciousness. Fujin watched as the two yellow eyes slowly opened and Syzoth began to struggle against his restraints.

“Hold still,” Fujin commanded him. Seeming to realize his predicament, Syzoth stopped his struggling, looking up at the wind god with hatred in his eyes. Fujin sighed and carefully knelt, wincing as his damaged flesh moved. Kung Lao knelt beside him, helping to support him as he came into closer contact with Syzoth.

“Syzoth,” Fujin said, his voice devoid of accusatory tones. “The devastation of the Saurians in Earthrealm weighs heavily on the gods who were there. We fought to protect you as best we could. We tried everything. We shielded you from the fallen one’s forces, or what of your race that we could shield, and allowed you to escape to Zaterra. But in doing so, you were no longer under our protection. We let you free to forge your own destiny, knowing it was your only chance at survival. But we lost the ability to protect you in the process.”

Syzoth’s eyes no longer seemed as harsh. He was clearly listening to Fujin. The wind god reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Neither I nor Lord Raiden nor any god of Earthrealm has anything but respect for your race,” Fujin said deliberately. “You were our greatest creation in early Earthrealm. You were supposed to be the pinnacle of the realm. To let you go broke our hearts, but we had to so you would survive. When Zaterra was merged into Outworld, there was nothing we could do to intervene. Please believe this.”

Syzoth blinked sideways as Fujin spoke. The wind god could sense reluctance in him, but he was not entirely hardened to Fujin’s words.

Fujin exhaled. “I will make a vow to you,” he said. “I will have them release you. If you will tell us what you know of Quan Chi’s plans, not just the ritual he is completing, but his plans to raise the fallen one, and we are able to halt them, I will speak to the Elder Gods myself on your behalf. I cannot promise anything. Their view of the realms is often difficult even for we lesser gods to comprehend. But I will ask them about whether it is possible to resurrect those of your race. To allow Zaterra to be separated from Outworld. For you to rebuild and strengthen yourselves once more. If you attack us, I will permit Kung Lao to dispatch you himself. But if you aid us, I will do whatever I can to ensure your race’s survival.”

Syzoth remained stock-still for a few moments, clearly weighing his options. At last, evidently deciding that he had no other choice, he nodded, once.

Fujin smiled. “Good man,” he said. He turned to Sonya. “General Blade, shall we get this off his face now?”

~~~

On the opposite side of the citadel, Raiden led the three warriors with him up a winding set of stairs. His mind crackled with thoughts of what could be happening. Surely Quan Chi was not resurrecting the fallen one here, in Outworld. Doing so would not permit him to bypass the ancient wards preventing him from entering Earthrealm. But there had to be something very important with this ritual, something that would weaken the barriers between Outworld and Earthrealm, or that would grant the fallen one more power, or – 

Raiden did not know. And as one who prided himself on knowing virtually everything of note that transpired in Earthrealm, this maddened him. Quan Chi had been an annoyance for a great many years, but he had passed from being an annoyance to being a danger to the entirety of the realms. No doubt the fallen one had promised him incredible power, control of all who came into contact with him, or whatever Quan Chi wished. Raiden knew that these were lies, sweet lies, damned lies. Nothing the fallen one ever promised came true, and Quan Chi would be only the latest in a long line of those who eagerly drank in the poisoned honey of his words.

It had to stop. This whole ugly business must be stopped. Eliminating Quan Chi would not destroy the fallen one, but it would make it much harder for him to break free. When the Elder Gods became aware of their erstwhile sibling’s folly, they would rain destruction down on him, would restrain him anew, would find a replacement for Lucifer, one who would ensure he continued to suffer in the torture he deserved for his crimes.

Behind Raiden, Kuai Liang climbed the stairs, always keeping an eye on his lover. Lord Raiden was as intent and as focused as Kuai Liang had ever seen him. He was all business now, determined to see this through. Kuai Liang knew that Lord Raiden would lead them capably, would find the sorcerer and would stop him, with their help. He was concerned about the upcoming battle. The worst seemed to be over, but if Quan Chi was even half as dangerous as Lord Raiden implied, he would be a vicious, hateful foe. Kuai Liang shuddered to think about what vile magics he would throw at them.

Nearby, Tanya and Hanzo seemed to be caught in their own thoughts. He could see the serious expression on Hanzo’s face and the worry in Tanya’s eyes. No doubt, they were each thinking about their roles in this drama. How they had let themselves be tricked by the sorcerer once before, and how determined they were not to let it happen again. Kuai Liang was grateful they were here. And that he was by Lord Raiden’s side. He would not want to be apart from Lord Raiden now. Not as he had been when they assaulted Shao Kahn’s tower. How quaint that seemed now – a simple precursor to the threat against every single realm in existence.

Raiden paused as he reached a landing and the three warriors behind him did as well. He turned to face them.

“I can sense the sorcerer’s presence,” he said, voice low but resonant. “We are close. Prepare yourselves. Do not concern yourself with fighting fair or giving him any quarter. He will not concern himself with showing you mercy. Fight as though your lives depend on it.” He pressed his hands together, electricity crackling around them. “Do not let him get the upper hand over any of you. Protect each other, and I will work to protect each of you. If I must send you away to keep you safe and must engage him on my own, I will do so. We will be triumphant today.”

Without another word, Raiden turned and started to move down the hall at a faster pace than Kuai Liang had ever seen him go before. He started to run after Lord Raiden, Tanya and Hanzo just a few steps behind him. Lord Raiden burst through the door at the end of the hall into a cavernous chamber with a platform of stone that crossed to all four corners but jutted out over a drop further than Kuai Liang could see to the bottom.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Raiden unleashed the gathering storm at the hunched figure on the platform. The lightning crackled around him, clearly striking with some force but also running against some invisible shield that had been erected to keep the sorcerer free. He continued to mutter words as the other warriors followed Raiden into the room.

Raiden was undeterred by the misfire of his first shot and flew across the room, tackling Quan Chi where he stood. Kuai Liang had never seen Lord Raiden engage in a fight directly before. He watched as Lord Raiden pressed the sorcerer against the far wall, breaking his speech and cutting the ritual short.

“You are finished, Quan Chi,” Raiden said, sending crackles of electricity through the demon’s body. “This ends now!”

Quan Chi did not react as Raiden thought he would, grimacing at the attack, but laughing, quiet and sinister.

“You are too late, thunder god,” he said, grinning around teeth blackish with blood. “Already the wheels turn. Lord Shinnok will –” His threat was cut off by a grunt as Raiden coursed more electricity through him. His eyes turned back to Raiden with hatred. “Then again, why should I wait for Lord Shinnok to deal with you?”

Kuai Liang’s heart almost stopped as a massive blast of dark energy erupted out of the sorcerer, sending Raiden flying backward. Kuai Liang let out a cry of despair as Raiden slammed into the wall and began sliding downward toward the pit. Raiden floated upward just as Quan Chi launched himself at the others, striking with more speed and power than his frail body looked like it should be able to administer. He threw a fist into Hanzo’s stomach, making him double over, cracked an elbow against Tanya’s sternum, and thrust his palm up into Kuai Liang’s face. 

Kuai Liang stumbled backward as Tanya launched herself at Quan Chi, throwing fists and elbows. As she threw herself around his neck, digging in with her nails, Quan Chi let out a vile-sounding hiss and spun rapidly, tossing Tanya against a table of implements. She cried out and dropped to the floor, wheezing as the wind was knocked out of her.

Kuai Liang channeled his _qi_ , sending a freezing blast at Quan Chi, but was stunned as Quan Chi seemed to shrug it off, breaking through the ice with a large blast of glowing green energy in the shape of a skull. Kuai Liang was similarly launched backward, hitting the wall and sliding to the floor. He scrambled to his feet in time to see Hanzo’s hook snare Quan Chi’s chest. He yanked the sorcerer toward him, following it with a vicious uppercut.

Lord Raiden swooped in, hitting the sorcerer with yet another blast of lightning. Kuai Liang’s heart sank as he saw how easily Quan Chi shrugged off the combined assault, striking back at Hanzo and Lord Raiden both with the same dark energy he had been fighting with. How could one sorcerer be this strong? Even Shao Kahn had not been this immune to their power. 

Kuai Liang circled around, looking for an opening where Lord Raiden and Hanzo were not fighting as Quan Chi seemed to strike out at each of them simultaneously. He slid forward, leaning around Hanzo and unleashed his freezing magic again. This seemed to catch Quan Chi off-guard and he remained frozen in position. Tanya hurled a boomerang from the opposite side of the room, connecting with Quan Chi’s head and forcing the sorcerer to take a few steps backward. He glared at the warriors before him.

“I see you are determined to cause me inconvenience,” he said, his voice cold and precise. “Perhaps we should even the score.”

Kuai Liang found himself suddenly thrust forward by an invisible force. He let out a yell of surprise, hands moving in vain to find a fingerhold.

_“NO!”_ Lord Raiden’s voice carried as Kuai Liang pitched over the side of the pit, barely managing to grasp his fingers onto the edge and keep himself from falling completely. He scrabbled against the wall, trying to use his feet to gain some leverage and relieve some of the weight from his hands. Before he could, the force flung his hands away and Kuai Liang let out another yell of fear as he started to fall backward into darkness.

_No. No. Please, no._ The walls were close around him, the same pale stone that made up the rest of the citadel. Kuai Liang cringed, hoping that the moment of impact would be brief, and that he would not suffer. And then a rocket of pale yellow energy shot downward into the pit, surrounding him and buoying him. He took in a sudden breath as he felt the familiarity around him. The force, holding him, cradling him as those arms had done so many times.

_I would never let this happen to you._ The words were not spoken, but he heard them inside his head all the same. Kuai Liang closed his eyes and relaxed his tense muscles as the light carried him back to the room above. He could see Tanya watching anxiously as Lord Raiden reformed around him. Hanzo was pointing at Quan Chi and yelling. Kuai Liang could only make out the last few words.

“- to mortal kombat!” His heart sank. He did not know how Hanzo would manage to destroy Quan Chi, with all the sorcerer had thrown at them so far. Perhaps he was buying the rest of them time. _Hanzo, no. Please. I can’t lose you, too._

“I accept,” Quan Chi said, a slow grin spreading across his face. He eyed the others – Tanya with her fists clenched, Raiden hissing breaths of rage, and Kuai Liang himself. Quan Chi’s grin widened. “Despite me recently trying to throw you to your death, I suspect you might be the most neutral party here, my icy friend,” he said. “Or at least the one who wishes me harm the least. Would you do the honors?”

Kuai Liang looked between Quan Chi and Hanzo as they faced each other. He dug his fingernails into his palms. _Please, Hanzo. Please don’t die._ But he had to start the fight. The realms and the Elder Gods demanded it. He took in and let out a deep, shuddering breath. He tried to keep his voice as steady as he could.

“Fight,” he proclaimed.

To Kuai Liang’s surprise, it was Hanzo who launched the attack first, striking out with flaming fists and control of fire against Quan Chi. The rage from within him burned brightly, betraying that he was not human. Kuai Liang watched as Hanzo connected with a striking kick to Quan Chi’s temple, following it up with flaming blows against his torso. The sorcerer reeled before retaliating with a series of lightning-fast kicks that drove Hanzo back toward the wall. Though Kuai Liang was afraid Hanzo might be cornered, he tossed his hook forward, Quan Chi letting out a screech as it sank into his gray flesh.

Hanzo used the momentum to pull Quan Chi toward him, leaning forward and applying additional pressure with a stomp of his boot to the sorcerer’s back. Quan Chi collided hard with the wall, but Kuai Liang heard nothing of the snapping of bones he would expect. Instead, the sorcerer whirled with a speed his withered flesh belied. 

Realization suddenly hit Kuai Liang. _He doesn’t feel pain. He doesn’t feel it the way we do. That is how he fights with such vengeance._ He hoped that the blows they had all struck on Quan Chi were at least doing damage to the sorcerer and that they would buy Hanzo some time. He reached for Lord Raiden’s hand, gripping it tightly. Lord Raiden glanced to him once, concern evident on his face. He squeezed Kuai Liang’s hand back and gave him a single nod. They both turned their attention back to the fight.

Quan Chi drove forward, striking at Hanzo’s leg and sending the pyromancer to the floor. As Hanzo tried to rise, Quan Chi seemed to teleport to above him and stomped down hard, driving Hanzo into the stone floor. Hanzo reached up and grabbed the sorcerer’s leg, fire erupting from him as he yanked with all his might. Quan Chi was tossed to the floor, the fire still burning at his leg. He snuffed it out with a blast of his magic, then drove Hanzo back with several subsequent blasts. Hanzo roared in rage as Quan Chi prevented him from striking forward, forcing him to weave around the magical skulls and losing any momentum.

Kuai Liang could not help but admire Hanzo’s fighting style. He had never seen anyone fight in this way. He imagined it was a form taught to the Shirai Ryu. Hanzo moved with such swift fluidity, striking with power and precision against Quan Chi. It was as though he were in constant motion, never standing still but always anticipating strikes and preparing to parry or counter attacks that came at him.

_Once this is over, perhaps we might train together. I could learn much from him._

The grimace of rage that seemed permanently affixed to Hanzo’s face did not affect the discipline of his movements. Kuai Liang could not even imagine what Hanzo was experiencing now, as he fought the one responsible for the destruction of his clan, for the deaths of Kana and Jubei. He had seen that rage and felt it directed at himself before Lord Raiden had shown Hanzo the error of his belief. He had known the extent and the depth of Hanzo’s rage. He hoped it would be enough for Hanzo to overpower Quan Chi.

But neither fighter seemed to be ceding any ground to the other. They fought and struck and kicked and blasted magic at each other. Kuai Liang could see wounds starting to become visible. Hanzo had large bruises on his arms and chest. Quan Chi’s skin tore, though no blood was immediately available. Kuai Liang had no idea what flowed in the sorcerer’s veins instead of blood. As the fight wore on, they seemed to become increasingly wary of each other. They circled each other, looking for an advantage or opening. The blaze of blows that they exchanged early in their match seemed a world away.

Kuai Liang knew both were feeling the impacts of their fight. He recognized the wariness of fighters who could no longer strike with their full strength. He was afraid of what this meant for Hanzo, but his heart soared at seeing Quan Chi so wary. It meant the sorcerer could be destroyed. He could be defeated.

_Please, Hanzo. Please, you are so close. Don’t die. Please, don’t die._

Quan Chi’s magic rose suddenly from the floor around Hanzo and the wraith let out a cry as it latched onto him, seeming to leech his very life force. A quiet noise of distress escaped Kuai Liang and Lord Raiden squeezed his hand again, tighter this time. He could tell Lord Raiden was desperate for Hanzo to be victorious as well.

Quan Chi strode forward to Hanzo, staring down at him with contempt. Hanzo strained at the sickly green strands of magic binding him in place and gave Quan Chi a look of pure hatred.

“So pitiful,” Quan Chi said, reaching out to stroke a finger under Hanzo’s neck. “If that fool Lin Kuei could destroy you, what made you think you ever had a chance against the greatest sorcerer in all the realms? I will ensure Lord Shinnok personally knows of your betrayal of our forces. Especially after you squandered our gracious gift of returning you to the world of the living.”

“Then tell him,” Hanzo said through clenched teeth. Kuai Liang almost fell backward as fire erupted from every part of Hanzo, engulfing him and Quan Chi both. The scream of agony the sorcerer let out rose in pitch and volume as the hellfire burned hotter than anything Kuai Liang had ever felt before. He turned his head, his stomach again clenching at the sight. This had been what killed Bi-Han. What would have killed _him_ , if Lord Raiden had not interfered. He knew Hanzo’s wrath was just, that Quan Chi deserved to die, and that the realms would be infinitely safer without his evil corrupting them. But still, the blaze just felt _wrong_. He could feel Netherrealm’s influence. This was not the fire that Hanzo could have mastered before his death, Kuai Liang knew it.

It was not until the blaze started to abate that he was able to open his eyes. He suddenly became aware of how hard he had been gripping Lord Raiden’s hand and he let go, apologizing with his glance. With a small smile in return, Lord Raiden assured him that no harm had been done. Kuai Liang looked back to the center of the chamber.

Hanzo knelt, supporting himself with his hands on the floor. Charred bones – clearly not human by the shape and length – lay scattered before him. It was over. Quan Chi was dead. They had done it. They had destroyed the two heads of the army.

Kuai Liang took a step toward Hanzo but was surprised to feel Lord Raiden move past him. He watched as Lord Raiden knelt next to Hanzo and gently placed his arms around the wraith. Kuai Liang and Tanya moved closer, watching as Lord Raiden stroked Hanzo’s long hair, neither saying a word. Kuai Liang could see the pain on Hanzo’s face from where he stood. He could not imagine what his friend must be enduring, knowing he had avenged his clan and his family, but that they were still gone – that there was nothing left for him. He, too, had lost his clan and his family, but he had never felt the love and connection for them that Hanzo had.

Lord Raiden moved his arms, bringing Hanzo up into them, and Kuai Liang could see from how little Hanzo was able to move otherwise how weakened he truly was.

Raiden looked down at Hanzo. He could see the weariness on his face. He could feel how depleted he was. He spoke, quietly, but with emphasis. “Hanzo Hasashi,” he said, “you have saved the realms from destruction. You have ended one of the greatest threats we have ever seen. When we have tied up the remaining loose ends and we are assured that no threat from the fallen one remains, I will personally go before the Elder Gods and advocate for you to be returned to life, as you were. You have more than earned this.”

The emotion raged in Hanzo’s eyes as he clutched weakly at Raiden’s gi. “Thank you. Thank you, Lord Raiden,” he managed to get out, his voice raw. “I – I do not even know what else to say. I have waited so very long for this chance.”

“You have sacrificed much, and suffered greatly,” Raiden said, not removing his gaze from Hanzo’s. “I will not see you suffer any longer. The Shirai Ryu will rise again, and you shall be its new grandmaster. This is a reward that is long overdue.” He looked up from Hanzo to Kuai Liang and Tanya, offering them a small smile.

“Come,” he said, moving with Hanzo to the stairs. “We must meet with the others and tell them what has happened.” Kuai Liang assisted Tanya, her limp pronounced from where her hip had impacted the table Quan Chi had thrown her into. 

It did not take long for the groups to reunite in the central hall of the citadel. Virtually all of them looked worse for the wear. Jax could walk – barely – but he leaned heavily on Sonya for support. Kung Lao and Syzoth both sported heavy bruises from their battle. Fujin had his eyes closed and was sitting on the floor. 

Kuai Liang could hardly believe that he had been fortunate enough to avoid the damage that the others all sported. He was sore, tired, and his heart still beat rapidly from the fear he had experienced, but he was able to stand and support himself and walk without impediment. He watched as Raiden quickly approached Fujin and knelt next to him, still holding onto Hanzo.

“Fujin, brother, you are badly hurt,” he said. He looked up at those present and his eyes settled on Syzoth, narrowing. “I expect you are responsible for this, Saurian?” he asked, his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

“He has provided us information,” Fujin said weakly. “Do not strike at him, Raiden. He wishes to aid us.”

“And what he told us is something you’re going to want to know,” Sonya said, adjusting her posture. “But I think we need to get back, first. There’s a lot of us who need to go to the sick bay.”

“Of course,” Raiden said, standing again. “We have done it, everyone. The realms are safe once again. Please close your eyes. We will be back in Earthrealm before you realize it.”

Kuai Liang shut his eyes and relaxed as he felt the familiar energy from Lord Raiden surrounding him. It would not be long now. They would be home, and safe. They would be safe once more.

~~~

As soon as they arrived in the transition room, Sonya radioed for a medical team to come and assist everyone who was wounded. Those who were in dire need of treatment – Jax and Hanzo chief among them – were taken to the infirmary. Kung Lao tried to avoid the fussing of the soldiers, but found himself following along, no doubt to seek out Liu Kang. Tanya excused herself to her own chambers; her wounds were mostly bruising and aches, and she would heal without help.

Raiden looked to Kuai Liang, Sonya, and Syzoth as he held Fujin in his arms. “I must see to Lord Fujin’s restoration,” he said. “Please do not make any decisions without me. I will not be long.” In a flash of light, he encompassed himself and Fujin, holding his brother close as he left Earthrealm behind. Guilt weighed on Raiden as he moved himself and Fujin through the realms, returning back to the Heavens. He had not expected to see Fujin so badly wounded or so weak upon returning. He should have allowed Fujin to restore himself as well. He had been selfish; he had not even thought of insisting on it.

As they entered the Jinsei Chamber, Raiden strode over to the Jinsei, kneeling next to it and letting Fujin bathe in its power. The shuddering breath Fujin took caused Raiden’s guilt to flare again. He lowered his head, shame overcoming him. He was a terrible brother. He should have looked out for Fujin. He should have –

“If you do not stop feeling sorry for yourself, I will literally dissolve.” Raiden opened his eyes and affixed an annoyed look at Fujin, who was smirking up at him.

“I am _not_ feeling sorry for myself,” Raiden said. “I feel guilt for how I allowed you to continue without restoring yourself. I should have kept you safe. You have not been this weakened in millennia.” He sighed. “I am responsible for your wellbeing as much as I am any of theirs, Fujin. I am sorry. I should have…”

He paused as Fujin leaned up in his arms. Fujin placed his arms around Raiden, sitting up in his lap, like he had done when he was a very young god. Fujin leaned forward and gently pressed a chaste kiss against his brother’s lips. The affection caught Raiden by surprise, but it was not unwelcome. He could not remember the last time Fujin had done this. As Fujin drew back, he placed a hand on Raiden’s cheek.

“I love you, brother,” he said softly. “You are more important to me than any other creature in all the realms. After…” he trailed off. “After we lost them, you have been my only family. You take care of me as no one else ever has or will. It brings me great joy to see how happy you are with Kuai Liang. I wish that it lasts for a very, very long time. I do not blame you for any of this. I chose to fight on, and I will be restored, as you were. Do not blame yourself for this.”

Raiden felt as though a great pressure was relieved from his chest. He leaned into Fujin’s touch. “I love you, too,” he said quietly. “Thank you, Fujin. Thank you for all you have done. I could not have done this on my own without your help. I am in your debt.”

“You owe me nothing,” Fujin said, wincing slightly as he moved. “Except, perhaps, some assistance in bringing the Jinsei to myself.”

“Of course,” Raiden said, gently helping Fujin to lie on the floor of the Jinsei Chamber. He stood and approached the Jinsei as he had done for himself. He reached out, allowing a small portion of the Jinsei to coalesce into his cupped hand, then drew back, smiling at the pure blue energy. He had hardly been damaged in the altercation, but just being in proximity to the Jinsei, he felt what few wounds he had healing. 

Raiden knelt again. He stroked Fujin’s hair with one hand and placed the cup of the other on his brother’s chest. He tilted his hand, allowing the Jinsei to flow softly down onto Fujin. Fujin took in a sharp breath, then relaxed as the Jinsei flowed into his chest. His eyes started to flutter and he reached for Raiden’s hand.

“Raiden,” he said, his voice just above a whisper.

“Yes?” Raiden asked, looking down at his brother’s face.

“Please stay with me,” Fujin said. “Stay until I am asleep.”

Raiden felt a heat blooming in his chest. He brought Fujin’s hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. “Of course,” he said. “I will stay until you begin to heal. When you awake, everything should be right again.” He smiled down at his brother. “You are so good to me, Fujin. I only wish I could be as good to you as you are to me.”

Fujin smiled weakly as his eyes continued to flutter. “Do not wish… for the impossible,” he managed to get out before sleep claimed him. Raiden could not help but chuckle. It figured that even when he was weakened and barely conscious, Fujin would try to lob a barb at him. He sat with his brother, stroking his long white hair. Fujin had earned this rest. But Raiden could not stay with him and watch over him. He still had much to do. He had to ensure everything was safe. And he had to learn what Syzoth had told his captors.

A beam of light surrounded Raiden as he returned at all due speed to Earthrealm. Traveling alone was always easier and faster than when he had to ensure the safety of another – or a group. He could simply flow like rolling clouds across the sky. Before he realized it, he was back in the transition room. It was empty now. No doubt Sonya had insisted on everyone leaving to give him a clear path. He admired her diligence. She was a good choice to lead this agency. She would help protect Earthrealm for years to come, he knew it.

Raiden exited the transition chamber and made his way through the halls of the compound, offering slight nods of recognition to any soldier he passed. He was eager to end this threat, to report to the Elder Gods and see to the continued punishment of the fallen one. His part in this passion play was nearly complete. And then he would return to the Sky Temple with Kuai, and they would be happy. They would be together, with the fears and worries of the realms held comfortably at bay.

As he entered the war room, he could see the buzz of activity as Sonya dictated orders to her subordinates. She was, as always, a capable leader and one who knew how to command respect from her underlings without instilling fear in them. Syzoth sat uncomfortably near her, seeming ill at ease around this many humans at once. 

Kuai Liang stood near one of the walls and looked up. The relief and joy on his face as his eyes alighted on Raiden nearly stopped the thunder god in his tracks. Kuai Liang moved closer to him, looking up at him and expressing everything he wished to say in the love pooling in his eyes. Raiden smiled back down at him, discretely taking his hand and squeezing it. Neither wished to be entirely demonstrative in this public of a setting, but their relationship was no secret on the base.

Kuai Liang felt his heartrate increase as Lord Raiden took his hand, applying the soft pressure to it. Lord Raiden was always so gentle when squeezing his hand, as though he feared applying too much pressure and damaging his boy. It was so close now. Everything was so close. He wanted to go home. He wanted to return to the Sky Temple and see it in its glory again, with Lord Raiden undistracted and able to be with him fully.

“…and that should take care of everything on our end,” Sonya said, finishing handing out assignments. The soldiers around her saluted and dispersed. Sonya looked over to Raiden and Kuai Liang, nodding. “Lord Raiden, welcome back,” she said. “I trust Lord Fujin is recuperating well?”

Raiden removed his hand from Kuai Liang’s and turned to face Sonya. “General Blade,” he said. “I thank you for your concern for my brother. He will be his usual self before we know it. Much to my dismay.”

A small smirk played on Sonya’s lips. She had come to appreciate Raiden’s understated sense of humor in the months that they had coordinated efforts. “Glad to hear,” she said. She glanced to Syzoth. “Will you come with us, please?” she asked. The Saurian stood, clearly grateful to get out of such a crowded place. Sonya turned back to Raiden and Kuai Liang. “If you’ll follow me, Syzoth has some information that you should be aware of.”

She led the other three out of the war room and down the hall to the briefing room where the warriors had met prior to the scouting mission in Edenia, where they had encountered Bi-Han. Had that truly been only the day before? Kuai Liang felt as though nearly a year had passed since he had become aware of the dangers posed to the realms by the fallen one. Enough had happened in that brief time to test everyone’s mettle far more than it should have.

Sonya entered a code on the panel outside the briefing room. An electronic chirp sounded as the doors opened and she stepped inside, followed by Syzoth, Raiden, and Kuai Liang. She took a seat at the table, motioning for the others to join her. Kuai Liang took a seat next to Lord Raiden, with Sonya opposite them. Syzoth sat a few seats apart from the others.

“I suppose it’s probably best if you hear this straight from Syzoth himself,” Sonya said, turning her head. “From what he tells us, there’s one more threat we’ll have to neutralize before we can breathe easy.”

Kuai Liang and Raiden both turned to face Syzoth. The Saurian kept his eyes neutral and focused on nothing in particular.

“The ritual Quan Chi was attempting was designed to grant a small force access to a place that you do not wish them to arrive at,” Syzoth said after a long moment of silence. Raiden stiffened next to Kuai Liang.

“This cannot be,” he said quietly. “It is secure. It is – none know where it is located.”

“The sorcerer did not know this either,” Syzoth said. “But he was able to imbue the energy of the fallen one into a beacon of sorts. Enough to allow the ones who he trusted to see this through to locate it and complete the ritual.”

“How many? Who? Tell me what you know of this force,” Raiden demanded.

“Whoever it was must have left shortly before you arrived,” Syzoth said. “Quan Chi would not trust any of us – not even General Reiko – with the name. Or names. But I expect they are already in Earthrealm and seeking the amulet out.”

Kuai Liang’s blood ran cold. _The amulet._ He remembered Lord Raiden’s concern, his worry about what the amulet could do.

_He forged a powerful relic and used it to transport his being into Earthrealm. He struck with all his might, killing most of the races of Earthrealm, and brought his fight directly to we gods._

“Then if the amulet falls into their hands once more…” Kuai Liang said slowly.

“They could use it to restore the fallen one,” Raiden said, rising. He looked to Syzoth, then to Sonya, then to Kuai Liang. “I must seek it out. I must ensure it is still secure. They cannot break the ward I have placed –”

“That is the final part of the ritual,” Syzoth interrupted. Raiden closed his eyes. “To break through the power even the protector god of Earthrealm has placed over the location. This is Quan Chi’s final gambit. No doubt he hoped that even if he died, the fallen one would restore him as a reward for his loyalty.”

“Elder Gods,” Raiden moaned. “I had thought the worst over.” He looked to Sonya. “We must move the amulet. Please assemble a force that is able to leave quickly. I will travel to the amulet’s location to ensure it remains secure. Once I have verified that, we must have it taken somewhere that is impregnable. Somewhere that is unable to be breached by even the most ardent worshipper of the fallen one.”

“We have a few locations like that,” Sonya said, nodding. “But I imagine you’re going to have to appeal to a higher power to truly get rid of it?”

“Yes,” Raiden said, folding his arms. “Only the Elder Gods can disperse of it somewhere none exist. A realm lost to time and space that only they know of. Somewhere that the fallen one could not hope to be reborn into. That is the only way in which we can ensure it is secure and Earthrealm is forever freed of his vile influence.”

“How many soldiers, and what do you need us to provide?” Sonya asked, clearly taking mental notes.

“At least ten, to ensure we can adequately defend against anything that awaits us,” Raiden said. “Ensure they are dressed warmly. The temple that holds the amulet is in the Himalayas, not far from here. And a container that withstands energy, whatever you have that might successfully contain the beacon the amulet emits. That is what will be necessary for retrieving it.”

“I’ll start making some calls,” Sonya said, standing. “We should be ready within the hour. Is that quick enough?”

“Ideally we would leave now,” Raiden said. “But yes, an hour should be sufficient time.”

Sonya nodded and turned to Syzoth. “If you’ll come with me, I’ll show you to your chambers,” she said.

Before Syzoth left, Raiden placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you, Syzoth,” he said. “I am grateful for your assistance and what you have told us.”

“Lord Raiden,” Syzoth said, inclining his head slightly. He followed Sonya out the door. As the doors closed behind them, Kuai Liang turned to Raiden.

“I’m coming with you,” he said.

“You will do no such thing,” Raiden said, voice calm but firm. “I will not see you put in any unnecessary danger. I am more than capable of handling any danger that these miscreants might pose.”

“I know you are stronger than them,” Kuai Liang said, “but if there’s a trap, if there is anything where you need help, nobody would know. You could send me back here and when Lord Fujin is restored, we could return at full strength. Please, Lord Raiden.” He stood, placing a hand on Raiden’s chest. “Please don’t go without me. I am not hurt. I… somehow, I made it through without anything more than a few bumps and bruises. I can’t stand the thought of you being alone. If they manage to ensnare you somehow, I would never forgive myself for staying here while you were in danger.”

Raiden’s eyes softened and he leaned down, pressing his lips against Kuai Liang’s. “My love,” he murmured. “I should be the one watching out for you. Ensuring that you are safe.” He sighed. “What I said was true. I am traveling to a high altitude in winter. Even your ability to withstand cold might be tested.” He rested a hand softly on Kuai Liang’s cheek. “I would feel so much better if you were to stay here and be safe.”

“And I would be worried to death the entire time if I did stay here,” Kuai Liang said, sliding his arms around Raiden. “Please, Lord Raiden. I am not at any risk of danger while you are there. I know you will protect me. I know you will keep me safe. Let me do the same for you. I worry for you and your safety as much as you worry for me and mine.”

Raiden paused as Kuai Liang’s words sunk in. Somehow, he had never even considered this possibility, that Kuai might fear for him. That he would worry about Raiden when he was gone, and only feel himself again when Raiden returned. Raiden felt a crackle of static spreading out through his head and chest.

“Kuai,” he said softly. “My love. I did not know you worried so.”

“How could I not?” Kuai Liang asked him, tightening his embrace. “I love you, Lord Raiden. I can’t even begin to imagine what my life would be without you in it. Of course, I worry for you. Every time you leave me, my stomach is in knots. I crave you being by me, but I also worry for your safety. I worry if the fallen one might lay a trap for you or somehow seek to ensnare you and make you suffer.” He leaned his face against Raiden’s chest. “I will be so glad when this is over,” he murmured.

“As will I,” Raiden said, drawing Kuai Liang tightly against him. “Very well. We shall leave at once. But please, brace yourself. I expect the cold will impact even you.”

Kuai Liang looked up at Raiden, smiling. “Where are we even traveling that it could possibly be that cold?” he asked.

Raiden looked down at him. He did not return the smile and Kuai Liang could see the seriousness in his expression. Whatever this place was, it was something that had been very important. A place with danger or history that Raiden was acutely and painfully aware of. Somewhere that he had not even dreamed of bringing Kuai to in the many times he had shown him Earthrealm’s majesty and beauty.

“The Snow Temple,” was all Raiden said. And then, in a flash of blinding yellow light, the two figures were gone.

~~~

As soon as the light faded around the two figures, Kuai Liang felt the shock of the cold. It was an unfamiliar sensation. He was used to the sensation of ice, of feeling freezing magic, of channeling it through himself. And he did prefer the cold over the miserable heat of summer. But this was a deeper chill than he had ever experienced. The magic he channeled did not bite into him the way the cold did now. He shuddered as Lord Raiden drew him close, sharing warmth with him.

“I warned you that the cold would be nearly unbearable,” Raiden said, concern evident in his voice. “I can send you back. You do not have to endure this.”

Kuai Liang shook his head, determined to be strong. “Just… stay by me,” he said. “I am here with you. I will not back down now.”

“Very well,” Lord Raiden said, drawing his arm and cape around Kuai Liang’s shoulders. The shield seemed to keep the worst of the wind at bay and the two began to trek up the narrow mountain path to the temple that appeared to be carved out of the mountainside itself. The peaks jutted harshly against the sky, allowing the wind to whip through and down around the valleys with such force that it almost took Kuai Liang’s breath away. Still, he placed one foot in front of the other, forcing himself to move with Lord Raiden. He could tell some of the warmth from Lord Raiden came in the form of electricity, the sort of connection that normally would have made him anxious, but right now he was too cold to care.

Kuai Liang had always heard of the Himalaya Mountains, how they carved a swath across the heart of Asia with peaks that threatened to scratch at the Heavens themselves. He had heard of their beauty and majesty and danger. And as he walked alongside Lord Raiden, trekking through the nearly waist-high snow, he understood why Lord Raiden had not brought him here when showing him the beauty of the world.

There was a harshness to these mountains that Kuai Liang found disturbing. The sky was dark, the snow was deep, and the wind, the endless wind, cut through Kuai Liang like a knife. Had he not mastered the powers of cold and ice, he would never have made it through the path. As it was, even he could not help the shivers that ran through his body as he walked with Lord Raiden to the entry of the Snow Temple. It was beautiful, with large sculptures of the gods carved into each side. A doorway made of steel and rock stood between them. At Raiden’s touch, it opened, the door unlocking the magical ward that had stood on it.

Kuai Liang followed Raiden into the courtyard. Here, strangely, the snow did not seem to fall as intensely as it had in the valley outside. Perhaps there was still magic on this place.

“This way, my love,” Raiden said, beckoning Kuai Liang to the steps leading up out of the temple and into the raised alcove that stood above it. Kuai Liang forced his legs to work as he moved up after Lord Raiden. When he reached the top and stepped into the alcove, he froze in his tracks. Even Raiden seemed hesitant to move further.

The amulet hung, suspended, near the very back of the alcove. A hook, carved out of the same rock that formed the temple walls, kept it in place. At first glance, the amulet looked almost innocuous. It was beautiful, made of gold – or some substance that shone as gold did – with a large green gem at the center. Yet the longer Kuai Liang looked upon it, the more he felt a queasiness rise in him. This had been used for great evil. He could still feel the energy on it. It resonated with cruelty, despite its initial allure.

Lord Raiden finally moved closer to the amulet and Kuai Liang could see him grit his teeth. “Only those corrupted by the fallen one’s strength and power could bear to touch this,” he said quietly. He stepped backward and almost instantly, Kuai Liang could see his muscles relax. “It must be removed. We must ensure no one finds it. In millennia past, none could have sought this place out, but now…”

Lord Raiden sighed and turned to Kuai Liang with a look of inexorable sadness. “Earthrealm is changing, my love,” he said quietly. “The ingenuity of humans is a marvel, but with their technology and their ability to carve out and claim every inch of this realm for themselves, it is not the same place I have defended for my long life. There are times I wonder how much longer you will actually need us.”

Kuai Liang moved toward Lord Raiden, pushing through the sickly discomfort the amulet gave him, and put his arms around the god. “I will always need you, Lord Raiden,” he said quietly. “You are every part of me.”

Raiden managed a smile and wrapped his arms around Kuai Liang. “My love,” he said softly, gently stroking Kuai Liang’s hair. “It is almost over. The generals will oversee the removal of the amulet from this place. It will be taken and locked away in a realm that cannot be escaped. The fallen one will not be a threat to anyone once the Elder Gods restrain him and restore Netherrealm to what it was.”

Kuai Liang looked up at Raiden with a smile. “Then go and bring them here,” he said.

Raiden blinked – something Kuai Liang almost never saw him do. “I cannot leave you here,” he said, disbelief in his tone. “It is freezing, and you are by yourself.”

“You have unlocked the door,” Kuai Liang said. “If there is an attack to come, someone needs to be here to stave off the attackers.”

“Then it will be me,” Raiden said simply. “I will send you, and you will give the instructions to the generals.”

“Lord Raiden, I have no idea how to get here,” Kuai Liang said. Raiden opened his mouth as if to say something and realized Kuai Liang’s point.

“That… is true,” he conceded. “But I can give you coordinates. Instructions for you to convey to the generals. It would –” 

Raiden was silenced by Kuai Liang leaning up to press his lips against the thunder god’s. Raiden eased into the embrace, letting Kuai Liang tend to him with his touch and kiss.

When Kuai Liang moved his lips away, he kept his face a few inches from Lord Raiden’s. He looked into his lover’s eyes and said, “You can transport them directly here, along with whatever soldiers you see fit. I cannot imagine you will be more than ten minutes. It will be much longer if we have to wait for them to take their helicopters. The sooner the amulet is in their possession, the sooner it can be sent away.”

Raiden let out a small noise of dissatisfaction. He wanted to argue that he would not be at ease so long as Kuai Liang was apart from him. He wanted to make a case for keeping Kuai Liang safe, for letting the amulet sit unattended.

But he knew Kuai Liang was right. They _couldn’t_ leave the amulet unattended, and Raiden _was_ able to bring back whoever they needed. 

“I should not have encouraged you to hone your skills at debate,” Raiden muttered. Kuai Liang chuckled and kissed him again.

“I’ll be fine,” he said quietly, eyes soft. “Now go. I’ll see you soon.”

Lord Raiden took Kuai Liang’s hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it. “You deserve all the riches and wonders of the realms,” he said. “Whatever you desire, I will provide it to you. You have brought me through this and made me stronger than I have ever been. I love you.” In a beam of light, Lord Raiden was gone.

Kuai Liang turned back to the amulet, a shudder running through him again. He could see why the gods had sought such a remote and desolate – if beautiful – place to hide it in. No one would be able to get here unaided. The ward on the gate and the energy from the amulet itself would deter any mundane human who happened to stumble upon it, but for those determined enough, those corrupted by the fallen one, it would be a beacon.

Kuai Liang placed his hand on the stone carvings. The symbols were an alphabet he did not know, but the carvings depicted the power of the ancients, the battles that had been fought and won to keep Earthrealm safe. Perhaps some other time, he would ask Lord Raiden to bring him back here, to tell him the stories that were written on these walls. They had time now. And Kuai Liang knew that Lord Raiden would be willing to do anything he asked. Just as he would do anything Lord Raiden asked. His heart contracted in a spasm of love that threatened to overwhelm him. He would spend the rest of his life by Lord Raiden’s side. Yet again, he wondered how he had been so lucky.

Everything was right now. Everything was good. One more obstacle stood in the way of peace, in Earthrealm and all the other realms. And it was being handled. It was being taken somewhere no one would ever accidentally stumble upon it, and where anyone who did would never be able to escape with it. He was proud of being able to take part in this, even if it was only a small part. He was proud of making Lord Raiden proud.

Kuai Liang stepped back from the carvings, taking in the alcove around him. If the evil palpating from the amulet had not been here, he might have found this to be a comforting, or even sacred place. Perhaps he would return here to meditate or train, if he ever desired to return to Earthrealm, or if Lord Raiden needed to leave the Sky Temple again. There were so many possibilities.

Then, suddenly, his thoughts vanished. In the courtyard, he could barely hear snow crunching underfoot. The steps were careful, spaced apart. Whoever was near was relying on the howling wind to hide their approach. Kuai Liang’s stomach clenched. It was happening. Someone, some agent of the fallen one, was approaching. Was going to try to retrieve the amulet. He had to be ready.

Kuai Liang centered himself. His _qi_ was not entirely restored and he had been bruised in the battle at Quan Chi’s fortress, but he had certainly been in worse scrapes. Compared to fighting Shang Tsung, when he was nowhere at the strength he was now, this should not be difficult. Especially because there was only one approaching.

Kuai Liang readied himself to attack as he heard careful, cautious steps up the stairs leading to the alcove. The amulet must be drawing whoever this was. The figure was moving with no hesitation other than to try and hide the sound of their feet in the snow. He prepared himself and stepped out of the alcove as the footsteps neared the top of the stairs.

And he froze. His eyes could hardly believe it. His mouth seemed to move of its own accord, the question spilling from his lips even though he was sure he already knew the answer.

“You? But – what are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I _suck_ for leaving on a cliffhanger this bad. But this chapter was already pushed to the breaking point at 24 pages (next to chapter eight, the longest chapter in the story so far), and there’s a lot of important stuff that needs to happen next time around. Kuai Liang’s learning that just because Quan Chi and Reiko are dead, that doesn’t mean the entire army is. There are still some very real threats that must be dealt with.
> 
> This week, we hit three unreal milestones. We passed the 300-page mark (!!!) in Microsoft Word, as well as the 150,000-word mark (!!!!) _and_ you guys brought this story to 2500 hits (!!!!!). When I came up with the idea for a single chapter story about a sweet interlude between Raiden and Kuai Liang back in July, I never, ever would have imagined the response this story would get or how many people would be keeping up with it and leaving so much incredible feedback every single chapter. You guys have been amazing and have made this an absolute joy to write.
> 
> Next week’s chapter is going to be… intense. I’m warning you now so you can brace yourselves for it. It’s going to be very different than a lot of what has happened earlier and there are some major events looming on the horizon. We’re only four chapters away from wrapping this up, so we’re less than a month away. I’ll see you next week, guys!


	18. Act IV, Scene 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Buckle up, guys. This is gonna be a rough one. The song I listened to while writing this chapter was “Regen’s Song” by Gareth, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiMb74e4f0I).

Kuai Liang’s question hung in the air as he stared down the steps. For a moment, neither figure in the courtyard of the Snow Temple moved toward each other. Their eyes were locked, one gaze bearing confusion, the other, cold determination.

“I think you already know,” the reply came, at last. The voice was steelier than he had heard before.

“But why?” Kuai Liang finally got out. “Why – why would you – you _fought with us_. Why even bother putting on that façade?”

“Infiltration.” A few more steps, closer now. “And to know what your plans were. Isn’t that obvious?”

Kuai Liang felt despair creep up into his chest and grab hold of his heart. He erupted, “They _destroyed Edenia_! How can you side with –”

It was the bitter smile on Tanya’s face that made realization crash over him with the force of a tsunami. He took in a sharp breath.

“You knew,” he said, barely audibly. His breath was forming in clouds of condensation in the freezing night air. “You knew it would happen. You let them in… _deliberately_.”

“Of course I did,” she said, reaching the top of the stairs and looking at him. She was wearing a very different outfit than her usual black and yellow bodysuit: military fatigues, clearly insulated against the cold. He recognized the symbol of the OIA – she had to have stolen an outfit from the base. When she pretended to go back to her room. He took a step backward into the alcove, only to feel the pressure of the amulet at his back. “Or did you honestly think me stupid enough to not know the sight of demons and oni when I saw them? I can assure you, I have eyes.”

Kuai Liang’s mind tried to grasp onto reason, onto logic, onto any reason Tanya would have had for betraying her own realm. “I don’t understand,” he finally admitted, voice raw. “What could they possibly offer you to betray your own people? What did they give you?”

Tanya’s eyes became even steelier than before, if that were possible. “You answered your own question,” she said, her voice hard. “I _wanted_ the destruction of Edenia. I _wanted_ the queen deposed and the people scattered.” She stepped closer, forcing Kuai Liang backward again. He grimaced as the pressure emitting from the amulet became even stronger.

“After everything?” he asked. “After you suffered under Shao Kahn that long? Why would you want that?”

“Because she does not deserve to rule,” Tanya said, her jaw tight. “I was there when our warriors lost the tenth tournament. I was part of the fight against Shao Kahn. I fought for my homeland and to protect King Jerrod and Queen Sindel. I would have lain down my life to protect them. And then, when the Kahn came to power and annexed Edenia, when he killed the king and married the queen, she did not even _try_ to fight. She did not even resist. She killed herself. She took the easy way out and left her people to suffer for thousands of years.” Tanya’s voice became more and more heated as she spoke. She paused and took in a deep, seething breath through her teeth.

“And now,” she said, voice dark, “now she returns with her spoiled princess, the one who eagerly supported the Kahn for all of those years while we suffered. And they seek to rule us again as though they hadn’t betrayed us. As though they deserve the fealty of the Edenians. As though they have the right to be called queen and princess. I would sooner see Edenia ripped asunder and scattered like ash in the winds than see those two pretenders on the throne once more.”

Kuai Liang’s heart pounded in his chest. “So this entire time…” he began. “The whole time, you’ve been working with them. You – but you fought Quan Chi, you –”

“Did I?” she asked, her smile becoming cruel. “How much did I truly help you?”

“You attacked him!” Kuai Liang said, desperate for this to be nothing more than a sick joke. “You threw your –” he stopped, mouth open.

“When?” she asked. “When did I throw that boomerang?”

“Right after I froze him,” he said, realization dawning. “You broke my freezing magic so he could…”

“Ah, you understand,” she said. She reached underneath the collar of her jacket and drew out a small pendant with a green crystal attached at the end. “After he threw me, while you were all distracted, I pocketed this. You see, Quan Chi’s ritual was for my benefit. Giving me a tool that would allow me to transport myself through Earthrealm. To track a certain god who thought he’d placed the amulet somewhere nobody could find.” She tilted her head. “You would think Lord Raiden would be able to detect someone following him, using his energy as a beacon.” She tucked the pendant away. “But apparently not. So much for all-seeing, all-knowing.”

Her insult of Lord Raiden made Kuai Liang’s blood course and his anger rise. He stepped toward her. “Leave,” he said emphatically. “Leave now. Go, and let this be. You don’t know what you’re trying to do.”

“Oh, I know exactly what I am trying to do,” Tanya said, matching his step forward with one of her own. “I’m here for the amulet. I’m here to resurrect Lord Shinnok so he can take his rightful place as ruler of the realms. And if you step aside, I’ll let you live.”

“You know I would never betray Lord Raiden,” Kuai Liang said. “I would never. I promised him I would protect this place, and that is what I’ll do.” He moved into dragon stance. “If I have to spill every drop of your blood on these steps, that is what I’ll do.”

“Don’t assume it’s _you_ who’ll be spilling _my_ blood,” Tanya said, reaching into her belt and pulling out a vicious dagger that gleamed in the moonlight.

Kuai Liang’s heart pounded in his ears. He had not anticipated fighting. He had not healed himself fully from the fight in Quan Chi’s fortress. And Tanya clearly had exaggerated her injuries. But he had to fight. He had to protect the amulet. Lord Raiden would not be gone long. He didn’t have to kill Tanya, he just had to delay her long enough for Lord Raiden to get back. Lord Raiden would be back for him. He always came back.

Kuai Liang launched himself at Tanya, aiming to kick her backward down the stairs and move the fight away from the amulet. He could not stand the pressure at his back, and it was making it hard for him to focus. She swept under his kick and swung her legs at his, causing him to fall to his back. He rolled out of the way of her dagger as it struck the stone underneath him. He moved up, channeling his _qi_ to shoot freezing magic at her.

But she was so fast. He had seen how quick her fighting style was. He had figured she wore the bodysuit because it did not restrict her movement, but even in the military attire, she was moving faster than she should have been able to. She launched herself into the air over his magic and brought the heel of her boot down between his shoulder blades. With a cry, Kuai Liang was brought to the floor. He pressed his forearms against the floor and kicked up with his feet as he had seen Sonya do. His feet collided with Tanya’s chest and she was knocked backward over him.

The two combatants managed to rise to their feet at the same time and carefully considered each other, neither seeming to want to give an opening.

“You’re fast,” Kuai Liang said.

“I’m twelve thousand years old,” Tanya replied. “I’ve had time to train.”

Kuai Liang stepped back into his stance and Tanya followed, holding the knife above her head as she leaned back, her upper arm forming an arc. Kuai Liang did not recognize her stance. He had seen her fight before, but she seemed to follow the same style Princess Kitana had when he had fought her in the tournament. This was new.

Kuai Liang dove forward, striking at Tanya’s leg. She was caught off guard and wavered but managed to bring her arm down in an arc, cutting through the leg of his pants and giving his skin a glancing blow. He hissed in pain as his skin was sliced open. With the freezing air, it stung more than it should have.

He used his forward momentum to strike upward, sending Tanya backward. She flipped up into a standing stance and took on more of a defensive maneuver, anticipating Kuai Liang would strike at her. He stood and again lashed out with his _qi_. She barely managed to weave out of the way of his attack and rolled to the other side of the alcove. She was standing almost directly next to the amulet now and reached her hand out toward it, smiling to taunt him.

“No!” he yelled, rushing forward. He knew she would attack, but he would have to bear it. He just had to keep her fighting until Lord Raiden and the others returned. That was all he had to do. To his surprise, she did not strike at him, but instead launched herself over him, coming to stand behind him. This close to the amulet, he could feel its pressure on him like a growing, malignant storm. The darkness that the amulet exuded was enough to make him short of breath. How had she managed to stand being so close to it?

Kuai Liang turned, glaring at Tanya. She was smirking at him. She reached out with her free hand, waving her fingers toward herself. _She’s taunting me._ He didn’t know what she sought to gain from this, but he was eager to get away from the amulet. He rolled forward, attempting to barrel into her and knock her backward. _If I can just get that knife away from her._ Tanya slipped around him with ease, kicking at his side as he moved past her. Kuai Liang grunted and came up to a standing position.

His breath was coming heavily. He was getting tired. He had already fought so much today. He did not know how Tanya was able to keep moving like she was without seeming to feel tired. But he couldn’t give up. Not now. Not when there was so much at stake. He moved back into dragon stance, his breaths misting in the air.

“You’re stronger than I thought,” Tanya said. She was in a stance as well. “I thought you relied on Lord Raiden for everything.”

“I have trained since –” a cough, no doubt brought on by the cold air, stopped his sentence. “Since I was a child. I have –” more coughs now. He found himself bending over. Breathing this freezing cold air was affecting him. He wanted desperately to be back where it was warm. Somewhere far from these jagged, cruel mountains. As he looked up, he could see Tanya hadn’t moved. She seemed to be assessing him.

“Stronger than I thought,” she repeated. “But not strong enough.”

“Not strong enough for –” Kuai Liang stopped cold. He looked down at his hand that he had been coughing into. Specks of blood dotted his skin and wrist guard. He felt a sudden chill of dread creep up his spine and out into every nerve ending in his body. His leg was aching. He reached down and pulled apart the fabric that had split when Tanya cut him.

The wound was shallow. Practically a scratch. There was no reason why his skin around it should be discolored. Why it should be throbbing so. He looked up at Tanya, fear and hatred in his eyes.

“Poison,” he managed to get out.

“Another gift from Quan Chi that none of you seemed to notice me picking up,” she said, extending the blade of the dagger out toward him. “Coated in a fast-acting venom extracted from an Outworld serpent. Very dangerous work. He claimed he lost at least ten men trying to capture it.”

“You –” Kuai Liang was cut off again by another coughing fit. His lungs spasmed as he tried to expel something from them. He could feel a sour taste coming up from the back of his throat. As he desperately tried to draw air back into his body, he felt like he was trying to breathe through a thick blanket. Only the barest hints of oxygen were reaching his lungs. He dropped onto the bad leg and a noise of agony died in his throat. He collapsed onto the stone floor, trying to push himself up.

“Poor Sub-Zero,” Tanya said, sheathing the knife as she strode over toward him. She leaned over, looking at him as his coughing worsened, foam tinted pink with blood coming from his mouth and nose. “Your only crime was aligning yourself with the wrong god. I hope he made you happy. Enough to make up for dying so young.”

Kuai Liang extended his hand out, freezing magic shooting out from him but cut off by painful muscle spasms in his chest and back. He writhed on the floor as Tanya clucked her tongue in a disappointed matter.

“I wouldn’t, if I were you,” she said. “The venom is in your blood already. Any exertion will just make it pump faster. Unless you want this to be over quickly, then by all means, go ahead. Maybe that will end it.”

Kuai Liang’s lungs strained as they tried desperately to expel the foam that was forming in them. His face and neck were red with exertion. Even in the moments he fell into the river from the height of the waterfall, he had never been so desperate to breathe. _Please. Please. Just one breath. Please. I don’t want – I can’t – Lord Raiden, please – please help me. Please. I don’t want to die._

Tanya shook her head. “I’m sure it’s a small comfort, but this doesn’t actually bring me any pleasure,” she said, moving over to where the amulet hung. “You’ve been quite nice to me. You always went out of your way to make me feel welcome. You helped me when you didn’t have to.” She picked the amulet up without a moment’s hesitation, placing it around her neck and tucking it under her uniform top. She turned back to face him.

“But Lord Shinnok and Quan Chi were very clear,” she said. “It wasn’t enough to retrieve the amulet. You had to die.” She moved closer to him and knelt, brushing a lock of hair back from his forehead in a display of false affection. Her voice was low now, and as poisonous as the venom that coursed through his veins. “You had to die, so that Lord Raiden would suffer in every moment leading up to his destruction.”

Kuai Liang dug deep into himself, into his last recesses of _qi_ , lashing out at her and trying to freeze her in place. Tanya could see the dismay and fading hope in his eyes as only a scant smattering of ice crystals emerged from his fingertips, moving a few inches through the air before clattering uselessly to the floor of the alcove. He dropped his arm, wheezing and hacking and choking as Tanya stood, considering him.

“For what it’s worth, it’s probably better that you die now,” she said. “I certainly wouldn’t want to be affiliated with Lord Raiden in any way after Lord Shinnok returns. He would have made you experience the most exquisite agony until your dying breath, just to hurt Lord Raiden. You’re getting off easy.”

Kuai Liang’s vision began to swim. He used what little strength he had left to roll over onto his side, hand grasping out in the direction of the fuzzy image of Tanya.

“Goodbye, Sub-Zero,” Tanya said, turning. He could hear her boots as she moved out of the alcove. She paused at the top of the stairs and seemed to turn back. “Oh, and good luck in Netherrealm,” she said. “From what I understand, there are some people there who are _very_ cross with you.”

Kuai Liang could hear her pace quicken as she moved down the stairs, then pad rapidly through the snow. And then she was gone. The cold was setting in now, creeping up through his hands and feet as he felt the foam from his lungs settle in so deep to his throat and nose and mouth that he knew he would never clear it. Perhaps if he had directed all his _qi_ at the wound the second Tanya made it, he could have forced the poison out of himself. But not now. Not when it was fully a part of him.

Kuai Liang felt his eyes stinging with tears. He had failed. He had promised Lord Raiden that he would keep the amulet safe, that he would defend it against anyone who came to seek it out, and he had _failed_. He was almost glad he was going to die, so that he wouldn’t see the look of disappointment and despair and shame on Lord Raiden’s face.

_I failed you. I failed you when you trusted me. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._

Blackness started to creep into the edges of Kuai Liang’s vision. Everything was so hazy now. So hazy and so cold. He could feel his lungs stop spasming so much. There was no need now. His body was beginning to shut down. Even his heart, his traitorous heart which had pumped so hard and sped the poison up as it coursed through his veins, was no longer beating as fast. As he wavered on the edge of consciousness, Kuai Liang could almost feel warm, strong arms wrapping around his chest.

_I am unworthy of your love._

He could almost smell Lord Raiden’s scent. The one that comforted him as soon as he detected it. Tea. Cotton. Petrichor. The scent of his chambers, of Lord Raiden’s clothing, of the god himself. The last thing he detected before going to bed in the evening and the first thing he was aware of as he woke.

_I have failed you._

It felt, almost, like he could hear the quiet murmurings of Lord Raiden’s voice. As though Lord Raiden were here, holding him, comforting him in his last moments.

Perhaps this was a dream. Just a nightmare, one of the ones brought on by seeing Bi-Han. The ones that had given him such fits of sleeplessness. Perhaps he would awake soon, in Lord Raiden’s arms. He would feel him close. He would not have failed. He would not have been weak and failed Lord Raiden when the thunder god had needed him most.

_I love you, Lord Raiden. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so –_

His eyes fluttered shut. The straining of his lungs stopped. Silence descended upon the Snow Temple. No one moved inside, just as no one had moved inside for thousands upon thousands of years. Quiet, soft flakes drifted to the temple floor, borne along by the heartlessly cold Himalaya winds.

~~~

Except when the circumstances were truly dire, Raiden always managed to maintain his external patience. To do so otherwise would be unspeakably rude, particularly when interacting with mortals, whose own lives were so impossibly short. And so, when he returned from the Snow Temple to discover that General Sonya Blade was having difficulty arranging for appropriate protective gear for her soldiers, he was patient. It was especially important to do so, given how embarrassed the general was.

“I’m very sorry about the wait, Lord Raiden,” she said, leaning back from the command console and turning the phone receiver away. “I assure you we’ll be ready in fifteen minutes.”

“Very good, general,” Raiden said, though he worried at what might transpire in those fifteen minutes he was away from Kuai Liang. “Then I will see myself to the infirmary. Please send word when you are ready.”

As he began to leave the war room, he could hear Sonya’s impatience with the person on the other end growing. “What do you mean you _can’t find it_? Those things don’t just walk away, you must have misplaced it. Well, borrow a suit from someone else, then.”

Raiden moved out of the war room and through the main building hub. The infirmary was on the other end of the hub from the war room. He knew that Liu Kang and Johnny Cage and Hanzo Hasashi at least were in there. He needed to thank them for their bravery. It would be a better use of his time than waiting around for General Blade to finish dressing down her subordinates.

The doctor on staff looked up as Raiden entered and lowered her head respectfully.

“Lord Raiden,” she said in a polished accent. “It is an honor for you to be here. May I help you with something?”

“If they are well enough, I would like to speak with the warriors who were injured,” Raiden said, offering her the slightest smile.

“Certainly,” she said, standing from the desk and walking toward the door leading back into the infirmary proper. “This way, please.”

Raiden reflected on how different mortal medical facilities had become in such a short time. Not even two centuries ago, this place would have been teeming with people, with dirt, with disease, with fear and screaming and religious figures attempting to console the sick and dying. Now it was so pristine and sterile as to be almost cold. As though nothing bad could happen here. He walked through into the infirmary only to see four very different bedsides.

In the bed closest to the door, Hanzo lay, his hair released from his ponytail and being tended to by a cautious medic wearing thick protective gloves.

A few beds down, Liu Kang lay with his back to the door. In the seat next to him, Kung Lao was bent over, gently stroking Liu’s face with the backs of his fingers. They seemed to be engaged in a very serious conversation.

Toward the back corner, Jax lay on his stomach, eyes closed and with a few medical patches over the raw parts of his back that had suffered the acid attacks. He looked to be asleep, likely medically induced, Raiden would wager.

And on the opposite side of the room, Johnny Cage was showing off his arm muscles to a very flustered nurse whose cheeks were flushed and whose smile betrayed desire.

The doctor’s gaze rested on the nurse and she narrowed her eyes. “Rajeev,” she said seriously. The nurse looked up and quickly corrected his posture.

“Yes, Dr. Patel?” he asked, picking up the chart by Johnny’s bedside.

“Are you attending to the patient or _attending_ to the patient?” the doctor asked, her voice flat and unamused.

“Well, I was…” he reached over and retrieved a pressure cuff from Johnny’s arm. “Taking the vitals?”

“There are other patients you could be attending to,” she said. Rajeev made to leave but stopped as Johnny grabbed the hem of his shirt.

“Hey,” he said, offering his megawatt smile up to the flustered nurse. “Promise you’ll be back for a sponge bath later?”

A bubble of nervous laughter rose from Rajeev’s throat. “If you’re – still around,” he managed to get out, before quickly darting to the other side of the room.

“I am glad to see you well, Johnny Cage,” Raiden said as he approached the actor.

“Raiden!” Johnny said, grinning up at the god. He held out his hand. “Put ‘er here.”

Raiden made a point of taking Johnny Cage’s hand and pressing his other hand on the opposite side, squeezing the hand between his two palms gently. “Your assistance has been invaluable, and you have fought bravely,” Raiden said. “Is there anything you might wish of me as recognition for your service?”

Johnny chuckled, though Raiden could tell there was a warmth to it that was not normally there. “Come on, Raiden, we’re old friends now, aren’t we?” he asked. “I came because I wanted to help, not because I wanted anything.” Raiden could feel the energy rolling off of Johnny Cage, the same energy that he always felt. Though undoubtedly a fool, he always fought for Earthrealm. He would be a good ally in the years to come.

“I thank you for this, Johnny Cage,” Raiden said. “If I may assist you in any way in the future, do not hesitate to reach out.”

Johnny hesitated and leaned up slightly. “Actually,” he said, his voice lower than before. Raiden leaned in. Johnny chewed at the inside of his cheek. “Do you think you could… maybe put in a good word for me with the general?”

Raiden glanced to the other side of the room, then back to Johnny. “I believe General Briggs already has a wife,” he said.

“No, no, not – well, not that he’s not stupidly hot, but, um…” Johnny trailed off.

“Oh,” Raiden said. “General Blade.” Johnny grinned sheepishly up at him. “I can assure you that my word on this would not sway her impressions. But I might give you some advice.”

“Yeah, anything,” Johnny said, sitting up eagerly.

“Stop flirting with everything that has a pulse,” Raiden said dryly. Johnny deflated.

“Come on, man, that’s just part of my charm,” he said.

“And also very unattractive to someone who values loyalty and commitment,” Raiden said. “General Blade does not care for those who are flighty and who do not wish to devote themselves entirely, be it to a cause or another person.”

Johnny opened his mouth as if to speak, then thought better of what he was going to say. “Damn,” he said at last. “I… yeah, you got a point.”

“It happens on occasion,” Raiden said, patting Johnny’s hand again. “I must attend to the others. But I expect we will speak again when I return from this last mission.”

“You got it,” Johnny said, shooting finger guns at Raiden. The thunder god stood and moved to the bed on the opposite side of the room, where the medic was finishing up taking notes on Hanzo.

“Lord Raiden,” she said, inclining her head. “The patient is – stable, I suppose.”

“You have not had to care for a wraith before?” Raiden asked her. She shook her head. He gave her an encouraging smile, then looked to Hanzo. “Is she taking good care of you?” he asked.

“She has been very attentive,” Hanzo said, offering a small smile to the medic. “Once we established how she could touch me without being burned.”

The medic gave a small smile. “I don’t believe we would be able to properly heal Mr. Hasashi,” she said. “But we can give him a place to rest.”

“That is all I need,” Hanzo said, leaning his head back down onto the pillow. “That, and perhaps some quiet. Which I shall not get so long as that Hollywood buffoon is in here.”

Raiden placed a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “It will not be long now before I speak to the Elder Gods,” he said. “I will keep my promise to you. You deserve another chance.”

Hanzo let out a hot breath, looking up at Raiden with gratitude in his eyes. “I did not ever expect this would happen,” he said quietly. “You have been kinder to me than I deserve, Lord Raiden. After how…”

“You were being tricked,” Raiden said, not wishing to remember how injured Kuai Liang had been in his confrontation with Hanzo. “And you should thank Sub-Zero for speaking to me on your behalf. He has clarified for me how much you have endured. The world has not been kind to you, and you deserve much more.”

Hanzo closed his eyes, his breath steady and deep. “There is so much time I have lost,” he said, voice still quiet. “So many things I must make right.”

“And now you will have the time to do so,” Raiden said. Hanzo opened his eyes and reached up, placing a hand on Raiden’s.

“Thank you, Lord Raiden,” he said, eyes seeking Raiden’s. “I will make the most of this chance. I will revive the Shirai Ryu from its death and lead it in defense of Earthrealm. You have my word.”

Raiden smiled at Hanzo and patted his shoulder. “I am glad to hear it,” he said. “Lord Fujin and I are already assisting the monks in the resurrection of the Shaolin order. If there is anything we might do to assist you, you need only ask.”

“I thank you,” Hanzo said, inclining his head. “I… I will begin, once I have healed.” His eyes began to flutter shut again. “I am so very tired.”

“Rest, Hanzo,” Raiden said, gently withdrawing his hand. “Soon, you will be restored.” He slowly withdrew from the wraith’s bedside and gave a slight nod to the medic as he moved over to where Liu Kang rested.

As Raiden approached, he could feel something off. Normally, Liu Kang resonated with energy, he was vibrant and present. But now, it was as though the champion was shrinking into himself. He still faced Kung Lao, who watched Liu Kang with a concerned expression, and his back was to Raiden. Raiden gently reached down to place a hand on Liu Kang’s shoulder and felt the champion flinch.

Raiden drew his hand back in surprise. “Liu,” he said quietly. “Liu, it is me.”

“I am sorry, Lord Raiden,” came the voice, full of regret and misery. Raiden was confused. He glanced up to Kung Lao. Lao met his gaze, then looked back to Liu Kang, gently placing a hand on his face.

“Liu,” he said quietly. “He is not angry. I told you he wouldn’t be.”

Liu Kang slowly adjusted his pose on the bed, eventually turning to face Raiden. Raiden could see the hint of wetness in his eyes.

“I have failed you, Lord Raiden,” Liu Kang said. “I have failed Earthrealm. I was supposed to be the champion. I was supposed to fight until I was destroyed, and I –”

“No,” Raiden said, reaching down and taking one of Liu Kang’s hands in his. “Liu, that is not – that has never been what being the champion is.”

Behind him, Raiden heard the door open. A soldier cleared his throat. “Excuse me, Lord Raiden,” he said. “General Blade has sent word that she and her team are waiting in the transition chamber.”

Raiden stifled a sigh and turned. “Thank you,” he said. “I will only be a minute longer.” The soldier bowed respectfully and turned to leave. Raiden turned his head back to Liu Kang.

“Liu,” he said, his voice compassionate, “I know how disappointed you must be. I have known you since you were very small and have never known you to back down from a fight, especially when so much was at stake. It is one of the qualities I admire most about you. But no fighter, not even the champion of a realm, can fight every battle. It is not possible. It never has been. Not even the Great Kung Lao could fight every battle.”

Liu Kang lowered his head. Raiden put his hand under Liu Kang’s chin and lifted it, locking eyes with Liu Kang.

“You defeated the general of the fallen one’s army,” Raiden said. “A man who destroyed nations and empires, who would kill as soon as look upon another. Reiko was a brutal foe, and you defeated him. Despite grave injury to yourself, you took on a task that few could complete. There is no shame in leaving the battlefield after being wounded. You cannot fight every threat to Earthrealm yourself.”

The wetness began to leak out of Liu Kang’s eyes and Raiden wiped at his tears. “I am very proud of you,” Raiden said. “Even more than I was before. I am so incredibly proud of how you have fought. And you as well, Lao,” he said, looking up to Kung Lao. “You have both shown diligence and might beyond what my wildest dreams were when you were children. You will be magnificent grandmasters.”

“Thank you, Lord Raiden,” Kung Lao said, bowing his head. He placed a hand on Liu Kang’s shoulder, squeezing it. “I – this is what I wish, Liu. For us to be together. To revive the monastery. Please, listen to Lord Raiden.”

Liu Kang lowered his head again, shutting his eyes tightly. “I wish I could have been stronger,” he managed to get out.

“No man is an army unto himself,” Raiden said, continuing to wipe at Liu Kang’s tears. “You need rest, Liu. You are exhausted, and you will feel better after you sleep. It is over. We have won, and you are one of the primary reasons why. You both are.” Raiden leaned down and gently kissed Liu Kang’s forehead before standing back up.

“I must go,” he said to them both. “I will not be long. Sub-Zero is guarding the fallen one’s amulet, and General Blade and her troops are preparing to help retrieve it. Once the Elder Gods have ensured it is locked away where none might stumble upon it, our war will officially end.” He smiled, even though he knew Liu Kang’s eyes were closed. “You both must rest,” he said. “This will all be over soon.”

Raiden turned and made his way for the door. He knew Liu Kang would come around with time. He was hurt, but nothing was wounded more than his pride. It was a lesson all great warriors had to understand – that they could not be everywhere at every time and solving every problem everyone would ever have. This was the first time Liu had endured such punishment that he had been forced to leave the battlefield. And if he continued to fight on behalf of Earthrealm, it might not be the last.

Raiden floated above the ground as he made his way through the halls with all due speed. He did not want to leave Kuai waiting any longer. He knew this was important to Kuai. Proving himself always was. It was the only reason he had permitted Kuai to stay by himself. But they would be reunited soon enough. A warm crackle of energy spread out through Raiden’s chest. When this threat was over, there was so much time that he and Kuai would have. They would return to the Sky Temple, and it would be like it was before: the warmest, most beautiful time of Raiden’s long life.

Raiden reached the transition chamber and parted the doors for himself. General Sonya Blade and six troops, all dressed in extreme cold weather gear, waited for him. Sonya inclined her head as he entered.

“Lord Raiden,” she said. “Again, my apologies for the wait. We had a little mix-up with one of our soldiers misplacing her suit. We’re ready to go now.”

“You have a suitable container for the amulet?” Raiden asked her. Sonya pulled out a small box from her backpack. Though it was innocuous, made of some dark gray material, Raiden could feel the absolute lack of energy coming from it. He must have made a face of surprise because Sonya smiled.

“It took our scientists quite some time to figure out a composition that would block energy, even magical energy,” she said, tucking it back away. “This should be sufficient for our needs.”

“Very good,” Raiden said. He turned to the other soldiers. “It is possible, though unlikely, that we may encounter some resistance. Please prepare yourselves for this. If you will close your eyes, I will begin our transition.” He waited until Sonya and the soldiers shut their eyes, then pressed his hands together. Pale yellow light glowed out from around him, surrounding himself and the seven people in the room with him.

_I am coming for you, my love._

Transitioning people within the same realm was never as difficult as transitioning them from one realm to another, particularly in the relatively short distance from the base in northern India to the frosty peaks of the Himalayas. A bird could close the distance in less than half a day. For a god, it was of almost no consequence.

Still, he concentrated. He did not want things to go awry when they were this close. And so he kept close watch over the energy of his seven charges, ensuring that they all safely transitioned from their base to the same mountain trail he had taken Kuai Liang to. The soldiers were clearly unhappy at the freezing temperatures, but their clothing insulated and protected them from the worst of the cold.

“The Snow Temple is up this trail,” Raiden said, holding up his billowing cape in the wind. “Follow me.” He turned and began to make his way up, hearing the crunching of feet in snow behind him. He could see the single set of footprints in the snow from where Kuai had walked earlier. He would have thought that the heavy snow and wind would have wiped them clean by now, but there was magic on this place. His ichor surged through him at the thought of seeing his boy again. After this was done, he would insist that they return to the Sky Temple tonight. To check on Fujin, of course, to ensure he was healing properly, but also so that Kuai could sleep in his own bed. So that he could be comfortable and be given all the pampering and joy that Raiden would bestow on him. Raiden would spend the rest of Kuai Liang’s life making him as happy as possible. There was nothing else he wanted more.

It took only a few minutes up the trail. Raiden was eager to get back to Kuai, but he did not hear any sound of struggle, so he did not rush himself. Besides, he had to ensure that the soldiers were able to follow him. He forced himself to move above the snow at a pace that would allow them to catch up. As he reached the gates of the Snow Temple, he turned back to look at them. Sonya was leading her troops, as he expected, and the others were close behind. He nodded at them.

“We have arrived,” he said. “Please brace yourselves. The amulet exudes a powerful negative energy. I will ensure it is safely placed into the box General Blade has brought. After that, we will return to the base.” He touched the doors, opening them again.

As soon as Raiden entered the courtyard, a snap of anxious energy arced between his temples. Something was wrong. It was too quiet. He could not hear Kuai Liang pacing in the way he always did while waiting. He could not sense the amulet’s presence.

“Kuai?” he asked. Sonya could hear the note of fear in his voice and she moved up quickly to be near him. Raiden moved through the courtyard, looking around.

“Kuai? Kuai!” he called. He hurried for the stairs to the alcove, floating up them. Sonya followed, with the soldiers not far behind her. When she reached the top of the stairs, she almost ran into the thunder god.

“Lord Raiden, what –” her question was cut off by a sudden, sharp gasp. She clasped both hands to her mouth.

Raiden remained in the alcove entrance, staring down at the sight before him. Kuai Liang lay, face contorted in pain. His lips and nose were discolored pink from the blood and foam that still rested upon them. His left arm was stretched outward, his other limbs pulled close to his body. Despite his state, he bore no obvious wounds. He didn’t speak. He didn’t move. He didn’t breathe.

Raiden’s mind was a maelstrom of electricity. He was unable to move even an inch as he stared down at Kuai Liang’s lifeless form. Thoughts swirled and snapped with each bolt and jolt in his mind, overlapping and running into each other with such force that Raiden could not grasp onto any single one of them.

_No it can’t be he was fine I was not gone long he was fine we were going to spend his life together he was fine I can’t lose him he was fine I love him he was fine there were so many things left he was fine there was time now he was fine why no please why he was fine I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t_

“Lord Raiden.” Sonya’s voice was quiet. Raiden did not react. She placed a hand on his back. “Lord Raiden, I – I’m so sorry.” Still, Raiden did not speak or move. She looked up at his face. It was impassive, but his eyes did not move from looking down at Sub-Zero’s body. She couldn’t think of a single thing to say. What _could_ you say to a god who was faced with the death of his human lover? Was he in shock? Could gods even go into shock?

“Lord Raiden… is the amulet…?”

“Gone.” Sonya lowered her head. Of course. There would be no other reason for anyone to seek out and kill Sub-Zero.

“What should we do?” she asked.

“There was time now,” he said.

“What?” she asked, raising her head.

“There was time,” he said, slowly descending so his feet touched the floor. He lowered himself to his knees, never moving his gaze from Sub-Zero. “There was supposed to be time. Time for us. Time for what we would do. And now he – no. No. No.” Sonya could see crackles and snaps of electricity start to move out of Raiden’s hands as he moved them toward Sub-Zero’s body. An arc of lightning shot from his shoulder up to the top of the alcove, disturbing the stone and sending a shower of snow and dust down.

“No. No. No. No.” It seemed to be all Raiden could say. The electricity continued to break from him and Sonya could hear rumbles of thunder in the distance. She started to back away, keeping her eyes on Raiden. She could still hear the word, repeated over and over again, and the smell of ozone filled the air.

“Back. Get back!” she yelled at her soldiers as she ran down the steps away from the alcove. “Go! Run! Go!” They snapped into action, running at full speed as she urged them on. _Lord Raiden, no. Please. At least let us get away._

But she knew that rational part of Raiden was gone now. He could not be reasoned with. He was facing an eternity without the one who he loved, the one who had come to expect would be a part of his life for many years. There was no way to break through this. And it would have been cruel of her to try.

Back in the alcove, Raiden continued to reach for Kuai Liang. “No. No. No. No.” He hardly noticed as electricity continued to shoot from him, out of every part of his physical form. “No. No. No.” His hands reached Kuai Liang. His muscles were stiff, and he was cold. So cold. Colder than the harshest winds in winter. “No. No. No. No.” He managed to bring Kuai Liang up, cradling him. Kuai Liang’s head lolled lifelessly back as Raiden rolled him onto his lap.

And then Raiden let out a scream of such rage, such sorrow, such fear, such grief that it seemed to shake the very mountain the Snow Temple was built atop. Sonya had barely cleared twenty feet past the entrance of the temple when a massive bolt of lightning struck the alcove directly, scattering tiles and stone and blasting everything into the air. Sonya was knocked forward from the force of the explosion, her cry drowned out by the calamitous boom of thunder that followed. She landed in the snow and was quickly helped up by some of her soldiers. When they turned around, there was almost nothing left. The Snow Temple was destroyed. Every inch of it had been blasted to rubble, some of the debris already sliding off the mountain.

“What do we do now, ma’am?” one of the soldiers asked. Sonya lowered her head. They were depending on her. She was still in charge. And so, she pulled her radio off her belt and brought it to her mouth.

“This is General Sonya Blade, OIA, requesting helicopter pickup,” she said. “Please focus on our coordinates. We need a chopper capable of transporting seven. And please hurry. It’s very cold and we have no shelter.”

~~~

It was far from the first time Fujin drifted in restful sleep in the Jinsei Chamber. He was vaguely aware of where he was and what was happening, but all he felt was a sense of peace from the presence of the Jinsei. He, a god of Earthrealm, was being restored by the lifeblood of Earthrealm itself. Raiden had fiercely guarded the Jinsei over the millennia, not out of a sense of control but to ensure none who were not supposed to be near it were. Fujin was one of the very few who he would permit to use the Jinsei without reservation.

It was one of the ways in which Fujin knew Raiden did love him. Raiden was never demonstrative. He did not express his emotions or feelings. At least, he had not done so before Kuai Liang came into his life. This was what had led to Fujin teasing Raiden so mercilessly. If he could get some rise – even sheer embarrassment or anger – it would prove that his brother did have emotions. Raiden’s emotions were deep and did not easily surface. Fujin knew Raiden loved him. And he knew Raiden loved Kuai Liang. When he awoke, he would check to ensure everything was well in Earthrealm, and then he would return to the Wind Temple. He missed his home, and he was certain Raiden wished to be alone with Kuai Liang.

But as soon as Fujin’s eyes opened, he knew something was very wrong. The wind was raging against the confines of the Sky Temple. The rain pounded outside at a pace the likes of which Fujin had not felt in what seemed like an eternity. He could feel the force of the lightning, striking at every part of the Heavens, and could likewise feel as much as hear the concussive booming of thunder. Fujin’s ichor coursed through him as he rose from the floor of the Jinsei Chamber.

Something had gone horribly, irrevocably wrong.

Fujin pushed himself up, only to nearly lose his balance as another calamitous clap of thunder shook the temple itself. _Raiden._ Something had caused Raiden to experience emotions so volatile that the realm itself was reacting. A horrible chill passed over Fujin. He could think of only one thing that would cause this sort of reaction in his brother. He steadied himself and quickly moved from the Jinsei, transporting himself out of the chamber and into one of the hallways of the temple. There was no entrance directly into the Jinsei. Only by traveling through space could a deity hope to arrive. 

As he materialized in the temple proper, Fujin again was knocked sideways by the reverberation of a blast of lightning, pressing his arm against the wall to stay upright. The thunder that followed made even him cringe at the noise. He moved forward, trying to see in the dimming light.

“Raiden!” he yelled. “Raiden! What is happening?” He kept his hand on the wall, keeping his movement stable. It felt as though the Sky Temple itself were in danger of sliding off its mountain, crashing from the Heavens into nothingness. Fujin kept moving forward, seeking the stairs up from the basement level of the temple, where the Jinsei was closest to. He arrived onto the main level only to be nearly soaked through with the crashing, monsoon rains.

Fujin brought his hand up, shielding his eyes from the rain. The sight horrified him. The Sky Temple itself was being destroyed by the storm. The force of the wind and rain was breaking apart pieces of the temple, sheering away the roof and sides and sending pieces of it cascading in the raging waters that the tempest created.

_“Raiden!”_ Fujin screamed. He knew his brother had to be here somewhere. Nobody else could destroy this place so. He pressed forward, suddenly sinking down shin deep into the water. He slogged forward through the hall, moving to the one part of the temple that seemed to still be more or less intact.

When Fujin entered the central chamber, he realized that it, too, had been altered. The tall ceiling was gone, and rain poured in, extinguishing the torches and candles that lit the walls. The openness allowed the lightning to split the sky above and the thunder echoed throughout, resonating with such force that Fujin knew a mortal would have been deafened to hear it. His own ears rang with it.

As Fujin desperately scanned the interior, he suddenly saw Raiden. His brother was on the dais where he received visitors, sitting on the floor. His hat was gone – no doubt a casualty of the wind and rain – and he remained hunched over, his long, wet hair obscuring his face. Fujin made his way toward Raiden as quickly as he could, slogging through the rainwaters to reach his brother.

“Raiden! Raiden!” Fujin called out. Raiden did not respond. Fujin could just barely make out Raiden’s form in the haze of the storm. It was not until he had nearly reached Raiden that he stopped cold.

On Raiden’s lap, lifeless and still, was a man dressed in blue and black. His limbs were stiff, his eyes closed, and he did not react to the pounding rain that crashed over him. Fujin brought a hand up to his mouth. He was unable to keep from emitting a cry of anguish. He managed to get up onto the dais and knelt next to Raiden, wrapping his brother in his arms and resting his head next to Raiden’s.

“Raiden, no,” he pleaded. “No, no. I am so sorry, Raiden.” He tried to brush Raiden’s wet hair back from his face. His brother did not seem to react to Fujin’s words, or touch. His gaze remained on Kuai Liang’s still face all the while. “Raiden… what happened to him? How…?” Fujin could hardly form a coherent sentence. He had never seen Raiden like this.

“Humans have it so very easy.” Fujin looked to Raiden, unsure of what to say. Raiden’s voice was eerily still despite the raging storm around them. “When a human loses a loved one, he can rage and weep and destroy everything around himself,” Raiden continued. “And he has such a short time left to live without the one he loved. No more than a hundred years or so. I have never realized what a gift we gave them by making their lives so short.”

“Raiden,” Fujin tried to begin. “Raiden, you are –”

“A hundred years,” Raiden said again. “I would destroy the realms and all who lived in them to only have another hundred years without him. To know I would not have to face the rest of eternity without him.” Another crack of lightning blazed down, striking just outside the temple. “I will never see him smile again. I will never feel him tremble in my arms again. I will never know his kiss again. And _I cannot even cry._ ”

Fujin knew better than to point out how the storm was doing Raiden’s weeping for him. Instead, he tightened his embrace around Raiden. “How did – what happened?” he asked again.

“I left him,” Raiden said. “Like a fool, I left him at the Snow Temple, while I returned to arrange for removing the amulet. I spent time, time he was fighting, time he was wounded, time he was dying, wasting time. When I returned, the amulet was gone. And so was he.” One of Raiden’s hands moved to rest gently against Kuai Liang’s cheek. “My boy,” he said, his voice finally choking with emotion. “My love. What have they done to you? How could they do this? Why you? Why of all the creatures in all the realms did it have to be you?”

Fujin closed his eyes tightly. “Then the amulet is…”

“Gone,” Raiden said. “It does not matter. Nothing matters anymore. What should I care for Earthrealm when the most beautiful, perfect part of it is no more? Why should I spend my eternity protecting a place where he died?”

“This is what the fallen one wants!” Fujin’s voice was raw and pleading. “Raiden, please. Please, you are the only one who can stand against this. If you give up now, he will have died for nothing! And after we have stopped this, you can bring him back –”

The moment the words escaped his lips, Fujin knew they were a mistake. What he was about to say was drowned out by the lightning that struck the dead center of the room. Fujin was knocked by its force against the back wall, crying out as he was. He pushed himself up, looking to Raiden, who was still staring down at Kuai Liang.

“For your sake, and because you are my brother,” Raiden began, voice deadly calm, “I will pretend you were not about to suggest I make him into a revenant.” Fujin remained silent. He knew anything he could say now would be the wrong thing. “Only the Elder Gods can fully restore life,” Raiden said. “And they have abandoned us. They would let this happen. They would let their fallen brother return and wreak havoc and destruction wherever his foul presence stains. We cannot rely on them for anything, Fujin. We never could.”

Raiden had never spoken such blasphemy. Fujin returned to his brother’s side, ignoring the pounding rain that poured over them. He knelt again, placing his arms around his brother. He had to pull Raiden back from the brink of despair. Raiden was the strongest and most powerful of Earthrealm’s gods. He was the only one who could stand against what would come next.

“Raiden,” he said quietly. “Who did this to him? Have you seen his final moments?”

Raiden was silent for what felt like too long. When at last he spoke, Fujin could hear the desperation in his voice. “I have not been able to bring myself to look,” he admitted. “I cannot bear it – to see him die would undo me completely.” He clutched Kuai Liang’s body closer. “I cannot see it.”

“Then allow me,” Fujin said, reaching down toward Kuai Liang. Raiden fiercely pulled the ninja’s corpse toward himself, a small, dark noise coming from the back of his throat. Fujin let out a breath and reached up to place his hand on Raiden’s face. “Raiden,” he said quietly. “There may yet be time. We may be able to stop whoever did this from summoning the fallen one. His death might not be in vain. Please, Raiden. Please, we have to try. If not, all the pain, all the suffering will have been for naught.”

Raiden did not look up at Fujin. Fujin was unsure if he even was able to look away from Kuai Liang’s face. But, wordlessly, he loosened his grasp on Kuai Liang, allowing Fujin access. Fujin placed a hand on Kuai Liang’s face, seeking out the last moments of his consciousness.

_Fujin drifted in space, seeking out the moments when the boy was last whole. At first, there was nothing but pain and haziness, a wrenching ache that spread throughout his body. He could not tell Raiden of how much pain Kuai Liang was in. Raiden was already nearly broken over his death. To let him know how Kuai Liang suffered would be a cruelty Fujin was not capable of. Fujin sought out the strands of life, the moments that made Kuai Liang who he was, and followed them backward. He could feel the pain slowly start to ease, the vision clearing._

_He could not make out at first who it was that Kuai Liang was fighting. He did not recognize the clothes, the uniform that she wore. But as images began to crystalize, as words resonated in his head, Fujin suddenly realized with horror who it was. The one who they had permitted to come with them. The one he had hosted as an honored guest in his own domain. She had been so utterly convincing in her lies, her deceit, that she had fooled even the gods themselves. They had no reason to question her insistence on helping them. She had been by their sides, fighting, all the while worming herself closer to her true goal._

_In retrospect, her actions made perfect sense. No one raised in an ambassador’s household would have been fooled into blindly opening a gate and allowing an invasion force. She would not have stalled them by taking them through such a roundabout way in The Ladder or trying to convince Raiden that no one had been in the tombs in ages. At every step, she had been stalling them. She had been working to keep them from their goal of stopping the fallen one._

_Fujin’s vision came into clarity as he saw through Kuai Liang’s eyes how Tanya did not even hesitate to take the amulet and place it around her neck. Only a true worshipper of the fallen one would be so immune to his powers. She had played them for fools. And now she was on the verge of completing her scheme._

The light in Fujin’s eyes slowly returned and he looked up at Raiden. “It was one of our own,” he said, voice dark and filled with pain. “Tanya. She has betrayed us. She worships the fallen one. No doubt she has been assisting him and passing information along to his forces. And now she has the amulet.”

Raiden was silent, still not looking up from Kuai Liang. Fujin silently urged him to react. _Brother, please. Please, say something. Do something. We cannot fight this force without you._ But Raiden remained still. At last, Fujin let out a breath and made to stand.

“I am restored from the Jinsei,” he said. “I am at my full strength. I will seek her out and smite her, and hope that it is not too late.”

“Wait.” Fujin paused in mid-rise. He looked to Raiden. His brother still held Kuai Liang, and made no motion to let go, but he rose as well. The rain continued to pound upon them both, the wind ripping what remained of the Sky Temple to shreds. Raiden looked up, not seeming to see Fujin. “Come with me,” he said simply, and began walking with Kuai Liang.

Fujin did not know what Raiden had planned, but Raiden reacting at all was better than his ceaseless sorrow. He walked behind Raiden, observing as his brother moved at a pace slower than Fujin was accustomed to. He seemed to be bringing Kuai Liang somewhere.

They moved out through the crumbling back walls of the Sky Temple and down to where the garden – one of Raiden’s great pleasures and joys – had been ravaged by the storm. Fujin’s spirit sank at the sight of the trees, vines, and flowers being torn asunder, and how Raiden did not even seem to react. On a visit he had made in the months prior, Kuai Liang had told him how precious the garden was to them both, and how he had come to love it as much as Raiden had. Fujin remembered the light and joy in Kuai Liang’s eyes as he had shown Fujin all his favorite places, and Fujin had smiled and indulged him, as though he were not completely familiar with it himself. Seeing Kuai Liang’s joy made him appreciate the beauty and brilliance of the garden – indeed, of all the Heavens – as though he were seeing it afresh.

But now there was nothing left of its magnificence. Several bolts of lightning struck, one cleaving a pomegranate tree and shattering it, sending splinters and ruby-red seeds everywhere. Raiden simply walked over the smoldering stump as though it had meant nothing to him. _It must remind him of their time here. Of what they shared._ If Fujin had a heart, it would have broken at seeing the devastation Raiden could not physically express but used the storm to wreak.

Raiden did not stop in the garden, however. Fujin watched as he moved through, his pace never slowing or ceasing, but continuing onward. He did not know what Raiden was doing, and he did not wish to ask. Raiden was already suffering more than Fujin had known it was possible for him to suffer. He could not bring himself to add to Raiden’s pain by asking him to explain himself. He moved behind Raiden as Raiden proceeded past the garden and began walking up the incline of the mountain on the other side of the valley. Raiden was able to move up the steep incline, slick with pounding rain, with no trouble, but Fujin found himself struggling to keep up. Eventually, he drew upon the winds to carry himself up behind Raiden so his feet did not have to struggle against the mud and rock.

Even with his control of the wind, Fujin found himself buffeted by the rain and struggling to keep himself steady and afloat. _He is lashing out at everything and everyone. He does not care who is hurt or wounded._

As Raiden reached a plateau, Fujin used the winds to carry him over to the flat surface. He continued to walk behind Raiden, now understanding where he was going. None had been on this mountain in ages. Not since this one of their brothers had died. But his temple, his enclave, would still be here. Even in his grief, Raiden would never have brought himself to destroy the last evidence of his existence. His last connection to the realms. 

As they approached the small cave, Fujin’s ichor wrenched. He knew what Raiden was about to do. What he would do to keep Kuai Liang from the worst of the storm. And he knew that when this was over, Raiden would not leave this place. He would never be able to bring himself to leave his love. Whatever responsibilities he had, whatever he had done, would have to fall to others. Raiden was lost. He would never be himself again. He would never again serve as Earthrealm’s protector.

As Fujin expected, Raiden stepped inside the cave, in which small candles continued to burn. He moved forward, laying Kuai Liang’s body down upon the raised stone and kneeling before it. Fujin watched as Raiden carefully, tenderly, folded Kuai Liang’s arms over his chest. He brushed the wet hair from his love’s face. He adjusted the clothing so that it was not pulled or stretched in any way that might have been indecent. As Fujin watched, Raiden lowered his head and spoke, quietly enough that even Fujin could not hear. He felt like an intruder upon Raiden’s grief, but he had to ensure that Raiden would be able to respond, to help correct what had happened. They had so little time. Every moment that they waited, Tanya was getting closer to her goal. But to rush Raiden now would be disastrous.

Eventually, Raiden finished what he had to say and leaned up, pressing his lips once against Kuai Liang’s. Fujin could not bear to watch Raiden’s pain and turned his head, closing his eyes. He waited until he could hear Raiden rising before he turned and moved to embrace his brother. Raiden hardly responded to Fujin’s embrace at first, but eventually raised his arms to encircle Fujin as well.

“We must go now,” Fujin said, gently. “We still can stop her. We will need to –”

“I will go,” Raiden said, conviction deep in his voice. Fujin pulled back to look at Raiden. Raiden looked up at him. “I will go and stop her. You will stay here and watch over him.”

“Raiden, if – what if there are more forces? What if she is already in the process of summoning him?” Fujin asked. “You will be safer if I am…”

“I will go,” Raiden said again. And Fujin suddenly understood. _I will go, and if I die, at least I will join him._ Fujin crushed Raiden against him with the tightest grasp he could manage.

“Please, do not leave me,” he whispered. “Please. Raiden, I need you. I cannot – I am not strong enough to be the protector.”

“You are stronger than you know, and if I am to die fighting in protection of Earthrealm, you must be the one who takes my place,” Raiden said, tangling his fingers in Fujin’s long white hair. “I would trust no one more than you, Fujin. You are –” he paused. “You are more than my brother. You are my best friend. My only true friend. The only one who has never left my side and never left me to fight on my own.” He pulled back and placed his hands on the sides of Fujin’s face.

“Do this for me,” Raiden said. “Please, Fujin. I do not plan to die, but if I do, you must take up my mantle and defend Earthrealm. You have always understood mortals better than I. You have always been among the most humane of us. If I must sacrifice myself to save Earthrealm, I pass the burden and honor of protector god to you.”

Fujin placed his hands over Raiden’s and nodded. “If this is your wish, brother, I will,” he said, voice raw. “But please, please do not sacrifice yourself in vain. I cannot bear to lose you, too. Without you, I will be alone.”

Raiden leaned in to kiss Fujin’s forehead. When he drew back, Fujin could see the determination in his eyes. “I will do what is necessary to right the evil that exists in Earthrealm,” he said. Fujin watched as the hue in his eyes began to shift away from the faint blue-white that had been there before. “None who stand on the side of the fallen one will live. I will smite them all and send them to burn in the hottest corners of Netherrealm for eternity.” Fujin felt the crackling of electricity around them begin to charge. Raiden locked his glowing red eyes with Fujin’s. “They will know my pain,” he said, seething with power. “They will know my wrath. And they will beg for mercy and I will show them none for what they have done to him.”

In a sudden blast of red electric current, Raiden was gone and Fujin collapsed, placing his hands to his face. He could not bear the thought of losing Raiden, but he realized that he might have already lost him. Raiden had never let himself be consumed with emotion or rage like this before. 

But Raiden had never known pain like this before. Fujin knew that now. He understood it. He himself had never loved a mortal with the intensity that Raiden had loved Kuai Liang. He had never been so consumed with passion for one who would die as Raiden had. And as much as Fujin had feared for what would happen when Kuai Liang died, he had never known it would be this soon. It was no wonder that Raiden had reacted the way he did, that he had struck out so hard and with such rage.

Fujin lifted his head and looked upon Kuai Liang, lying on the rock before him. He moved closer, coming to sit next to him. He had promised Raiden that he would watch over Kuai Liang and he would not break that promise. It was the least he could do as Raiden fought what might be his final battle. The whirling tempest inside of Fujin raged at full strength as he looked over Kuai Liang, wishing that anything different would have happened. He had loved Kuai Liang, too, for the effect he had had on Raiden. For bringing his brother such joy. He was so pure and so good. And now – now he was gone.

As Fujin sat by Kuai Liang’s body, his entire being ached with grief for Raiden. He had seen how Raiden had poured time, care, affection into him. He had felt Raiden’s rage and sorrow as acutely as if he had experienced them himself. And looking over Kuai Liang, he could see how Raiden had fallen in love with the boy. Even in stillness, unmoving and cold, he was beautiful. Fujin reached out and gently brushed his fingers against Kuai Liang’s icy cheek, feeling a sharp contraction in his chest.

“I am so sorry, Kuai,” he said, a tsunami of aching crashing over him. “We have failed you. I have failed you. And I have failed Lord Raiden. I should have been there. I should have helped. I was…” he closed his eyes. He knew this was not his fault, that it was not Raiden’s fault, that it was not Kuai Liang’s fault. 

In his frequent visits to Earthrealm, Fujin had interacted with humanity enough, had had enough of his own dalliances, and had spoken with them to know that there were always words for every situation. Some of these lasted through the eons. A few now, from somewhere in his memory, whispered to him. Unbidden, they pressed at the back of his lips. Had Raiden been here, he would never have spoken them aloud. But he knew they were fitting. He knew they needed to be spoken.

Barely above a whisper, Fujin spoke: “Death lies on him like an untimely frost, upon the sweetest flower of all the field.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I’ve been dreading writing ever since I came up with my initial outline for the story. I drew it out as long as I could, but eventually it had to come. Even typing the title gave me a lump in my throat. Fujin’s statement at the close of the chapter comes from _Romeo and Juliet_ , act IV, scene 5.
> 
> This chapter took a great deal out of me emotionally. I am going to take a few days off before beginning the next chapter, which is the third-to-last of the story. I hope to have it up by Tuesday of next week, but don’t be surprised if it is not up until Wednesday. Raiden’s tale isn’t over, as much as he may wish for it to be. Evil still stands in the realms and though full of grief, he has a responsibility to stand against it.
> 
> And now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go lie down in the dark and listen to sad music for a few days. Don’t be too harsh on me, guys.


	19. I of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to while writing this chapter was “When It’s Cold, I’d Like to Die” by Moby, featuring Mimi Goese, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRA3XKe3jXs) .

Tanya’s trek through the snow of one of Earthrealm’s coldest regions was slow but consistent. She did not understand why Earthrealm was beholden to such extremes of climate and elevation. Edenia was consistent: always the same pleasant temperature, with only slight deviations in incline, aside from the monolith of The Ladder. Even Outworld, in its vastness, did not seem to have such strange proximities and variations, with the sweltering heat of India directly next door to the elevation and frigid climate of Nepal.

It did not matter. Soon, Lord Shinnok would return and would remake this realm in his own image. And she would rule by his side. She had succeeded where the others had failed. Quan Chi and Reiko – and all the countless others – had never understood that to truly defeat your enemy, you must subtly guide him toward his own destruction. The rage and power and noise, noise, noise, none of it mattered. It gathered attention. It was too much, a hammer brought down upon an ant. She had learned that it was the quiet, swift, silent attack, a stiletto in the dark, that was almost always the most effective.

Once, Tanya had believed in the virtue of fighting back publicly and with as much power as could be mustered. When she had joined in the Edenian resistance against Shao Kahn’s army, she had been proud to do so. She had fought and was willing to lay down her life for her realm, for King Jerrod and Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana. She had been loyal then, young and loyal and foolish. And when she had been captured along with the rest of her unit, she was prepared to die.

But the invaders had no intention of killing the Edenians. Their main goal was to subjugate them, to enslave them. And over the thousands of years she had been ensnared, forced to complete manual labor or fight on Outworld’s behalf, or any of the thousands of other indignities she had suffered, her heart grew bitter and cold. She would never again take a knee to any mortal ruler. She had sworn it.

And when the queen had returned, and she heard the jubilant cheers of her countrymen, Tanya had been consumed with hatred; hatred not only for Sindel and Kitana, who dared to return as though they had not abandoned the Edenians, but for Edenia itself. That it was comprised of such weak people that they would accept the rule of this insipid queen and her traitorous daughter without even the slightest hesitation.

It was that night, as Tanya pored over books in her father’s library, that she heard the first whispers of the voice that now was her sole comfort. Lord Shinnok. He had felt her hatred and rage and recognized in it a kindred spirit. As he told her of what he had suffered and how he had endured the vilest tortures imaginable, all because of the reign of the Elder Gods and the thunder god Raiden, she had listened. She had considered. And then she had offered her assistance. Lord Shinnok had been most pleased.

**_you will be my greatest ally. the others are crude and boisterous, good only for distractions. i will make you the true instrument of my revenge. you will infiltrate their defenses and destroy that which raiden loves the most. you will take my amulet to the highest peak of earthrealm. and there i will be resurrected. in exchange, i will destroy edenia. you will never again have to endure your queen and princess. and after, you shall have your choice of the realms. i shall grant you the power to remake it in your image. do this for me and you shall be mightier than you ever imagined._ **

She would have been a fool not to listen. So she bided her time, she laid the groundwork for the invasion, she learned from Lord Shinnok who she should be wary of and who her target was, and then she opened the gate.

It had been truly pathetic how easily Edenia was overrun, again. They had learned nothing from the prior invasion. The queen and princess had run as soon as it was clear what was happening. Tanya knew it would happen. She had extracted a promise from Lord Shinnok that they would not kill Sindel or Kitana until she could do so herself. She had rampaged with the forces of Netherrealm, cutting down her countrymen wherever she could. With each kill, she felt gladder and gladder. This was what she was meant to do. This was how she was meant to be. Lord Shinnok had given her the means for her vengeance, and now she simply had to take it.

One of the few things that had surprised Tanya during her entire mission was how easily the forces of Earthrealm had accepted her innocent act. They had not been the slightest bit suspicious, even as she had held her punches and not fought with anywhere near her full strength. When Jarek had been captured, she had been anxious, wondering if he knew of her identity as the traitor. But when no retribution had come, she knew that Lord Shinnok had wisely kept the name of the traitor from all but Quan Chi. He had known that she was his contact, the one who would retrieve the pendant and the dagger while he fought the others in his tower. She had to admit, Quan Chi had a stroke of genius in sending Sub-Zero flying over the edge and into the pit. It distracted both Raiden and Scorpion while she slipped the two implements Quan Chi had prepared onto her person. How unobservant Earthrealm’s residents – even their gods – were. How foolish of them not to suspect.

When they had returned to base, it had been all too easy to avoid detection. Simply excusing herself, slipping into a soldier’s barracks, and stealing an outfit to protect herself against the cold. Waiting in her room until the amulet started to glow a soft green, letting her know Raiden had left the base. She had concentrated, focusing on the magic of the pendant. Tanya was not able to use magic herself, but Quan Chi’s magical resonance was strong enough where she only had to focus on what it was doing. Before she knew it, she was in the snow, following behind Raiden and Sub-Zero, but staying far enough back that they could not detect her. And waiting for her moment to strike.

What she had told Sub-Zero as he lay dying was true. Killing him, specifically, did not bring her any pleasure aside from the knowledge of what it would do to Raiden. He was, like so many, just one who had been caught in the worship of the wrong god. He had committed no specific sins against her. But she had a mission. Lord Shinnok had said that he must die, and therefore he must die.

And now she proceeded along the path that the pendant guided her. Somehow it knew to take her in a specific direction, and she proceeded through the mountains to a slight decline into a valley. Earthrealm’s highest peak was not far away. She had been relieved to learn that she did not have to actually _climb_ the damned thing, just reach it, and from there Lord Shinnok would be able to use the power of the amulet to pull himself from Netherrealm. It was so close now. She could practically taste the power he would provide her with. And then everyone who had ever done her or Lord Shinnok wrong would know the pain they had both suffered. It would be perfect. It would be magnificent. It would –

Tanya was blown backward in the snow by the sudden bolt of lightning that crashed into the wide valley path before her. The clap of thunder caused her ears to ring and she tried to push herself to a standing position only to find herself dragged up by a hand clutching the collar of her uniform. By the time her vision cleared, she could see Lord Raiden – or a visage of Lord Raiden – before her. His eyes burned with hot red hatred and she could see the crackle of red electricity forming around his hand. His hat was nowhere to be seen and his hair whipped wildly around him in the freezing wind.

“I will give you but one chance to explain to me why I should not smite you on the spot, Edenian.” His voice was harsher than she had ever heard before and she grabbed onto his arm to support herself as her legs kicked under her.

“Because I know things,” she said, gritting her teeth. “Things you want to know. Things about Lord Shinnok’s plans. What he wishes to do. How he hopes to do it. And because I am the last one left alive who has that information. Kill me and you will never know what his true plans are.”

Raiden’s eyes narrowed. Rage surged within him. Had he seen Kuai Liang’s last moments himself, he knew he would have not even given her the chance to save her miserable life. She was responsible for his boy’s death. But Fujin’s pleas, to remember the rest of Earthrealm and its residents, had moved Raiden enough to know he had to listen to what she had to say.

“And why should I believe a single word that comes from your lying mouth?” Raiden asked her, electricity snapping around him. “You have spoken nothing but untruths to me since the moment I knew you. You have stolen the one thing in all the realms I loved the most from me. Explain to me how striking you dead is not more useful to me than whatever you would say to save your worthless life.”

At that, Tanya grinned. Raiden almost smote her on the spot, but she spoke. “Because you have lived longer than any other being in the realms, besides the Elder Gods,” she said. “In time, your agony will fade. But if you strike me down, there are others besides me who will complete the work. They will bring Lord Shinnok back. And then you will be faced with the destruction of everything you have protected for millennia.”

Tanya had lived for thousands of years, and she had survived because she had learned the art of saying what someone more powerful than her wanted to hear at any given time. Lord Shinnok could wait a little longer to be revived. His revival was of no use to her if she died here and now. So she would spin a story for Lord Raiden, enough to buy her time to make her next move and escape. She would survive, as she always had, by the sweat of her brow and the quickness of her wit.

“Which others?” Raiden asked, gripping her collar tighter. “Speak. I will hear their names.”

“First,” Tanya said, grappling with his arm, “I want a promise from you that you won’t strike me dead as soon as I finish telling you.”

Raiden considered her carefully. At last, he spoke. “Very well. I swear on my honor and my divinity that I shall not strike you dead as soon as you finish telling me who else is in the thrall of the fallen one,” he said. He narrowed his red eyes further and brought his face in close to hers. “Now speak.”

“I do not know every name,” Tanya said, forming her story as she spoke. “Lord Shinnok did not think it necessary or prudent for us to know who everyone was. But I know where they can be found. One of your own generals, for instance. The woman. She has been in Lord Shinnok’s thrall for years. Ever since she was captured and held at Shao Kahn’s side. And the monk who is your champion’s lover. He has weakened Liu Kang’s resolve purposefully. It is why Liu Kang was unable to fight on. Syzoth also sent you and Sub-Zero here deliberately. It was part of Lord Shinnok’s ploy to set up the pieces on the chessboard just so. There are plenty of traitors in your own midst who seek to undermine you and undercut your attack. So that you would suffer the most.”

Raiden watched as she spoke, weighing her words. He could tell the honeyed lies that fell from her mouth were not worth the breath she used to speak them. But he had made a vow. When she was quiet, he asked her, “And now, I suppose you would prefer I let you go?”

“If you think it prudent,” she said. “I will even give you the amulet and you need not see me again. I will find a quiet corner of Outworld and will bother Earthrealm no more.”

“Then I thank you for your information, and your willingness to speak it,” Raiden said, beginning to lower her back to the ground. Tanya relaxed as he did so, only to tense again as Raiden said, “There is only one problem I see, however. None of the ones who you identified are here. None of the ones who might have betrayed me, who might have led to his death. Whereas you, the one who wielded the blade, _are_ here. And vengeance for him will be had.”

The electric buildup around Raiden began to grow in intensity. Tanya struggled to get away, to break free from his grasp. “You swore a vow!” she yelled. “Lord Raiden, you swore on your divinity and your honor!”

“I did,” Raiden said, leaning in so he was mere inches from her face. “I swore not to strike you dead as soon as you finished telling me who was in his thrall. But I did not swear anything about what I would do once that time passed.”

Tanya’s eyes widened.

~~~

General Sonya Blade had never been so glad to see a helicopter in her entire life. She had instructed her soldiers to huddle together as close to the mountain as possible, to ensure that their body heat would not be leeched away by the howling winds. Though they wore thick, protective gear, she could tell they were all freezing. She herself was. Had they not gotten the copter there when they did, it was possible they would not have made it off the mountain.

Sonya was the last to board, making sure that every one of her soldiers was accounted for. She took the spot next to the pilot and picked up the radio, connecting with their base.

“This is General Blade, please put me through to General Briggs, over,” she radioed.

“General Blade, this is Lucknow OIA base, copying that message. General Briggs is still in sick bay, over.”

“Lucknow OIA, this is an emergency. Wake General Briggs up and put me through, over.”

“Copy, ma’am. Please hold. Over.”

Sonya watched as the helicopter took off and began flying through the peaks and over the valleys. It would be a solid two hours back to base. They had been lucky the Nepali military had been willing to spare this chopper. As they flew through the frigid landscape, Sonya’s spirits were as low as she could ever remember them being. They had fought so hard. They had done so much. Months of work, their sweat and ache, so many injuries, only to be stopped in their tracks. She could hardly believe they had led the amulet slip through their fingers. She could only hope Lord Raiden knew where it was.

The radio buzzed to life. “General Blade, this is General Briggs, over.”

Sonya picked up the receiver. “Jax, situation is FUBAR,” she said. “Sub-Zero is dead. Lord Raiden left us. The amulet’s gone. We’re on a Nepali chopper coming back to base now. Over.”

“Jesus.” Sonya could hear the shuffling as Jax adjusted in his hospital bed. “What now? What do you want us to do? Over.”

“Get everybody ready for possible deployment,” Sonya said. “Every pair of hands that can fight needs to fight. It’s possible at any moment that the fallen one might be resurrected. This could be Earthrealm’s last stand. Do you copy? Over.”

The other line was quiet for a moment. Then Jax’s voice came through, low and serious. “Copy that, General Blade. Over and out.”

Sonya placed the receiver down and rubbed her face with both hands. They had done everything right. She knew that. The entire mission had been going so well. They had no casualties. They had defeated the fallen one’s army at every stretch. And now Earthrealm itself hung in the balance because of one attack. She didn’t know what to do. For the first time, she was genuinely at a loss for action. She would have to –

The blast ripped from the heavens, arcing the largest lightning strike Sonya had ever seen. Had she not been strapped in, she might have fallen from her seat. It struck the ground with such force it almost felt like a bomb had gone off, spreading trees and rocks and earth everywhere. The helicopter pilot fought to keep control of the aircraft and a few moments of flying askew managed to right it again. 

When Sonya’s heart felt like it was beating again, she looked down at where the blast had landed. She could barely make out a figure, crouched in the center of the blast area, a blue cape waving behind him.

“Land,” she said, looking to the pilot. “Find a place to land down there.”

“Ma’am, this isn’t mean to land in a mountain pass –” the pilot tried to say.

“That’s Lord Raiden, find a spot and land this damn thing!” Sonya yelled. The pilot slowly descended and circled around, trying to spot a place where it would be safe to land. Eventually deciding on a clearing that was less dangerous than the other places in the valley, the pilot carefully brought the helicopter down, slowing the whirling of the blades as he landed it.

Sonya was out of her seat as soon as it was safe, ducking her head until she cleared the helicopter’s radius. “Lord Raiden!” she yelled as she approached. She could see he was kneeling, his head lowered. “Lord Raiden, what’s happened?” She came up behind him and knelt next to him. “Lord Raiden –” Her voice was cut off as she saw the scattered pieces of the uniform. She recognized it. It was the one her own soldiers were wearing. She looked over at Raiden, whose eyes glowed blue-white but whose expression was empty.

“Lord Raiden,” she said softly, putting a hand on his arm. “It’s Sonya. I’m here. What happened?”

“I have avenged his death,” Raiden said quietly. “Tanya is no more.”

“Tanya?” Sonya’s mind raced. “She –” her gaze went back to the scraps of uniform. “The missing uniform,” she said quietly. “What kept us from moving out as soon as you got back.”

“She had everything planned. The fallen one gave her the instructions,” Raiden said. “I have avenged Kuai Liang’s death. And in doing so, I have failed in my role as protector.”

“What?” Sonya asked, looking up at him. “What happened?”

Raiden raised his gaze. Sonya followed. About twenty feet away, she could see an amulet of gold and emerald vibrating on the ground. “That’s the amulet,” she said, starting to get up. “We can get it, we can –”

Sonya was knocked backward, away from Raiden and the amulet. When she looked up, she could see a force field of sparking electricity. She moved over to it, placing her hand on it. It crackled and was staticky but it did not hurt her. “Lord Raiden!” she yelled. “What are you doing?”

Raiden looked up at her, expression sad. “This was his last gambit,” he said, his voice sounding hollow through the thrum of the force field. “He knew I would strike out with all my force at her. She wore the amulet. As my power coursed through her, it broke the seal. The seal that I helped forge.” Sonya’s heart sank.

“You mean…?” she asked.

“Dark magic, the kind Quan Chi wielded, could weaken the seal,” Raiden said. “My magic broke it completely. It is why he directed her to kill Kuai Liang. For no other purpose than ensuring I unleashed my full power upon the one who wore the amulet. He is already returning. Take your team and go as far from here as fast as you can, General Blade.” Raiden lowered his head and turned his head. “I am so very sorry.”

“No!” Sonya yelled, trying to beat her fist against the force field. “Lord Raiden, I won’t abandon you! I won’t –”

Raiden deafened the sound coming from outside the electric field. He kept his head lowered. Across from him, the amulet continued to vibrate and shake, a hissing noise emitting from it as Raiden felt the energy he had not been exposed to in millions of years pour itself from the amulet. He closed his eyes. He knew what was to come. He was prepared for it. He would fight to the death, and when he died, he would join Kuai Liang. They would enter eternity together. This would be his final stand as Earthrealm’s protector.

Raiden could hear the quiet _snap_ of the amulet breaking apart, and then it came to stillness. He did not open his eyes or look up. He could hear footsteps in the snow as the fallen one moved around the area in which he had encased them both. He could feel as much as hear the sharp crackle of electricity shooting out as the fallen one tried to press his hand against the barrier. The footsteps came closer. Raiden braced himself for what was sure to be the first attack.

“It has been a very long time, Raiden.” The voice was as soft and resonant and honeyed as ever. The voice of an Elder God, one who could convince any to do as he wished. Long, thin fingers brushed at his cheek. Raiden did his best not to flinch away from them. “So very long. I have thought of you every day of my torment.”

“I would expect no less,” Raiden replied, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible. “It was I, as much as anyone, who ensured you would suffer in Netherrealm for your crimes against Earthrealm. Against all the realms. Against the natural order of things.”

An annoyed breath was released. “As always, you are focused on the wrong thing.” The other hand came up to caress Raiden’s cheek. “By the One Being, you are as beautiful as you ever were. Did you think that my only thoughts of you were of how to wreak revenge? That I only desired to destroy you? My poor Raiden. I know why you did what you had to do. I know what brought you to fight me and to banish me.”

“You’ll forgive me if I find that difficult to believe,” Raiden said. “From what I understand, you were tortured in thousands of ways every day of your existence for millions of years. I cannot imagine you would harbor anything but seething hatred for me after this.”

“Oh, but I do harbor hatred for you.” A single long nail drew down Raiden’s cheek, pressing just enough into his skin to create an uncomfortable pressure but not enough to break the skin. The nail came to rest on his throat. “I hate you more than any other creature in all the realms. I despise you completely and utterly and have thought more than anything of how I could make you suffer. But hate is not the opposite of love. They are two halves of the same emotion. You consume me, thunder god. You have consumed my entire being.”

Raiden stiffened his posture. He said, “And I suppose next you will try to tell me that what you did, how you fought to dominate and change Earthrealm into your own realm, that was all for me as well.”

“Of course it was not.” The nail moved away from his face and Raiden could hear the footprints in the snow step away. The voice was slightly removed now, and Raiden could tell the fallen one was looking out at the falling snow. “How beautiful Earthrealm is. For so long, I wondered if I had imagined its beauty. If it was some hazy illusion I had conjured up for myself to explain why I was in Netherrealm.” Snow shuffled under boots as the fallen one turned back to him.

“But no, to respond to your allegation,” he said, “when I began the invasion, when I struck out for the first time, I had no such intention. You were of no greater significance to me than any of the other gods of the realm. You were all so…” he sighed. “So easily swatted away. Like mortals are to you. Or flies are to a mortal. You did not have any particular resonance to me then then. You were just one of the crowd.”

“What, then?” Raiden asked. “What was it that made you…”

“You resisted.” The desire, hot and thick and murky, was evident in the fallen one’s voice. He was behind Raiden again, stretching his hands down Raiden’s front, fingers pressing at every stretch and inch of his being. Raiden gritted his teeth as he heard the sigh of desire. “Oh, how I have longed for this,” the fallen one said, his voice close enough to Raiden now that he could almost hear the hum of words in his throat. “You resisted. You showed fight. You showed _power_. It was the first time any of you lesser gods dared to mount a resistance. And I looked at you. And I saw a worthy consort, for the first time. You would have been the perfect companion to me. I loved you for how you hated me, how you fought back. Having to face that resistance, that fight every time I took you to bed, every time I laid my divine seed within you.” The breath against Raiden’s neck burned like the fires of Netherrealm. “The very thought of it. Of one who would fight me with all his strength, who would strive against me and would try in vain to fight me off. I would have had you as my plaything, for you would never be able to overcome me when I had such needs. I would have sat you next to me on your own throne and provided you with all the joys and beauties of all the realms, and then ravaged that perfect form of yours as you hated me for doing it. You drove me absolutely mad with desire, Raiden,” came the whisper into his ear.

“You were mad long before I took up arms against you,” Raiden said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“A cruel sentiment, expressed against one who loves you more than any other ever could.” The hands mercifully retreated.

“You are incapable of love,” Raiden said, lowering his head further. His hair draped down over his shoulders. “You cannot know what love, true love is. What you call love is merely avarice. The desire to take, to have, to consume. You are the Elder God of Death. It is not possible for you to know love.”

The quiet chuckling made Raiden’s ichor boil. “What a poet you have become,” the fallen one said, striding around him. Raiden could feel him kneel to be in front of him, on his level. “No doubt it was the influence of your own plaything, making you feel as though you could understand human emotion.”

“He was _not_ a plaything,” Raiden seethed. “He was – he –”

“Oh, I know.” The hands came to the sides of his head, one gently stroking his hair, the other caressing his cheek. “I know, Raiden. I know how you loved him. And how often you loved him. To know you could experience such desire…” another hot breath exhaled against the crown of Raiden’s head. “It fills me with possibilities. Possibilities for what I might do to you. How I could finally drink my fill of you. How I might know the joy of being the first to penetrate you, the first to make you feel the way you made your precious Kuai –”

“Do _not_ speak his name!” Lightning drove from Raiden and shattered the vestiges of a tree on the outer ring of the blast that had destroyed Tanya and opened the amulet. Thunder rumbled, faint and distant. Raiden forced himself to breathe, hoping the quiet repetition of inhaling and exhaling would calm him. “Do not speak his name,” he said again, voice trembling with rage. “You have no right. Not after what you have done.”

“I have every right.” The words were coming from so close now. Raiden cringed at the thought of how close he was, how he could take what he wanted. “I have the right to do whatever I see fit. I am an Elder God, fallen and returned. And you… you are merely a lesser god. I could crush you as easily as look at you.” A pair of cold, cracked lips pressed against Raiden’s hair and he instinctively shrunk back from them. “But I would never do that to you, Raiden.” The words were breathed out. “No, when I destroy you, I wish for you to know about it. I could never strike you down and snuff you out with no warning.”

“Doing so would be kinder than seeing what you will do to Earthrealm,” Raiden said, voice quiet. 

“Ah, Earthrealm.” A sigh now, as though this were a gauche topic at a social event. “Always Earthrealm, never anything else. It has been millions of years, so much time has passed, and still you think only of Earthrealm. Perhaps I _would_ have grown bored with you after all. Once you had seen how I remade Earthrealm, how I made it so much more, so much greater than it is now, you would not have resisted. You would have gone along with me. And I would have regretted my choice, for you would just be like every other consort.”

“It is certainly possible,” Raiden said darkly. “Many of Earthrealm’s gods find me unbearably dull and sanctimonious.”

At that, Raiden felt his head being pushed up and the lips sought his mouth, crushing against it. A long, cold, copper-flavored tongue forced its way between his lips and snaked inside of him, toward his throat. Raiden pushed back with all his strength, squinting his eyes shut desperately as though by not seeing it he could pretend it was not happening. But the hands holding him in place were so strong that resisting was pointless. In desperation, Raiden bit down with everything he had, which made the tongue retract. The fallen one hissed in displeasure, releasing him.

“Now is that any way to treat the one you used to worship?” he asked. He struck Raiden across the face once, with enough force to send the thunder god sprawling into the snow. Raiden remained where he was, face downcast.

“I never worshipped you alone,” Raiden said. “I worshipped the Elder Gods as a collective. And after you attacked us, I never worshipped you again.”

“Semantics,” came the voice, now low and growling. “You bore me with your insistence on adhering to the letter of the law. You broke many of the laws of the realms yourself when you rose up to deny me that which I wished.”

“You sought to destroy that which _was me_!” Raiden roared, gripping snow and earth in his hands as he pushed himself up. “I _am_ part of Earthrealm! I am not merely its thunder god; the very life force of Earthrealm flows through me! And through every other god of the realm! It was not just that you sought to destroy all that we had created, all that we had nurtured and cherished and protected and loved, you would destroy that which was our very essence! How could I _not_ stand against you?”

For a moment, there was silence. Then the sickly sound of a contented sigh released. “Oh, Raiden,” the fallen one breathed. “How I have missed that fire of yours. How could I have ever thought you would not resist me?” The laughter that came objectively sounded pleasant but had the effect on Raiden akin to broken glass being ground into his flesh. He gritted his teeth, shaking his head to try and rid himself of it.

“Have you come to fight me or to kill me or to taunt me?” Raiden asked. “Do what you will. You know I am unable to stop you at your full strength. If you are to be rid of me, be rid of me. I will fight you until I am no more and will pray that the other gods of the realm can hold you back until the Elder Gods banish you once more.”

The laughter stopped. Raiden could feel the stare on him. After a long, horrible moment, the fallen one spoke again.

“Look at me.” Raiden remained where he was. He kept his eyes closed, face turned to the ground.

“Look at me, Raiden.” This time, the voice was more insistent. Raiden could feel the command building, but he would not give him the satisfaction of doing it willingly.

**_“LOOK AT ME, THUNDER GOD.”_** The words echoed throughout Raiden, booming from their origin and causing Sonya and the soldiers outside the electric field to fall to the ground, clutching their ears with agony. It was not physically possible to resist a direct command with the full strength of an Elder God behind it. Raiden’s eyes opened of their own volition and his head turned slowly to the one who had commanded it.

The figure before Raiden, the fallen one, stood even taller than the gods of Earthrealm did. Raiden’s height of seven feet paled compared to the ten feet of an Elder God. His skin was pale gray, his eyes a solid color of blinding emerald green. He was clad again in the outfit he had worn when Raiden would come before the Elder Gods to make offerings on behalf of Earthrealm: rich silks of red and gold and dusky blue gray. It was as though he had not spent millions of years being tormented and tortured by the fires and flames of Netherrealm. As though he had simply been away taking care of something too important to entrust or worry the lesser gods with.

Raiden hated the resonance within him upon seeing Lord Shinnok restored. The awe that spread through him, the knowledge that this was one who created him, that he should grovel before Lord Shinnok, that he should throw himself at his feet and beg his forgiveness, should plead for mercy, should pledge himself to Lord Shinnok’s rule, should offer himself and his body for Lord Shinnok’s pleasure and be grateful for it.

He knew that this would happen as soon as he saw the Elder God once more. He was a mere lesser god. He was unworthy to challenge the Elder Gods, the arbiters of the very realms themselves. Only two things kept him from surrendering to Lord Shinnok. One was the knowledge that this would happen – that it was instinct, not what he should actually do. The other was his memory of Kuai Liang. How Kuai had promised him that he would remain by his side and would fight in defense of Earthrealm. Raiden would not desecrate Kuai Liang’s memory. He would not let his boy’s death be in vain. And even if he could not destroy Lord Shinnok, he would bring pain to him, and would make him suffer as much as Raiden could make any suffer.

So Raiden stood. Slowly, deliberately, without any sudden movements. He could see the surprise on Shinnok’s face. That this mere creature should defy worshipping him, should dare to stand in his presence. Raiden drew himself up to his full height and looked up to Shinnok. He looked into the face that he had dreaded seeing, that had haunted him for millions of years. The face that had been the harbinger of Earthrealm’s destruction and had brought destruction, devastation, and pain, so much pain, to the realms as he waged his selfish, pointless war for something he did not deserve to have. The face that was responsible for Kuai Liang’s death and the ache that resonated throughout Raiden and would always be a part of him.

And he spoke. When he did, his voice was cold, without hesitation. What he had to say was perhaps the most important statement of his long life. He knew how this would end. He knew there was no chance he would be victorious. But his honor and Kuai’s memory demanded it. He would not back down now.

“I am Raiden,” he said, “thunder god and protector god of Earthrealm. I have stood against you in time immemorial. I have fought and defeated you and banished you to suffer in Netherrealm for your crimes against me and my realm and the laws of the Elder Gods. And now, Shinnok, I challenge you to mortal kombat.”

Shinnok’s face affixed into an expression that Raiden knew was meant to imitate sadness. “Oh, Raiden,” he said. “My sweet, beautiful Raiden. Why would you wish to destroy yourself in all your magnificence? You can still be by my side. It is not too late.”

“It was always too late,” Raiden said, steel in his voice. “I challenge you to mortal kombat. Do you accept?”

“I accept,” Shinnok said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “And it will bring me no joy to defeat you and leave you broken and pleading for death.”

Both Shinnok and Raiden turned to the figure on the outside of the electric dome. She could not hear what was being said, aside from the words Shinnok had spoken that still rang in her ears. But from the pose Raiden struck, from the determination on his face, she knew what had been done. And she knew what she had to do.

General Sonya Blade knew this might be the last time anyone in Earthrealm fought in mortal kombat. And it fell to her, as the only other who had been sworn to mortal kombat, to begin the fight. She placed her hand on the outside of the dome and looked to Raiden. With her eyes, the sadness and regret and remorse in her gaze, she spoke to him. She told him of how sorry she was that this had happened, that it had been under her watch, that she had not been able to keep the fallen one from returning. That she was grateful for everything Raiden had done, not just for her and not just in her life, but all that he had done to keep Earthrealm safe for countless generations before her. And she promised that if the worst happened, she would fight and die in defense of Earthrealm.

Sonya closed her eyes and stiffened her posture. This was a battle between gods. It was not so much mortal kombat as _immortal_ kombat, and it was from this conflict that the future and fate of Earthrealm would be forged. It deserved to be treated with the gravitas it demanded. She cleared her throat, opened her eyes, and spoke with the force she used to administer orders to an underperforming unit, with all the power and anger in her.

“Fight!”

The clash was instant. The two deities met halfway between each other, both striking out simultaneously. Sonya could barely make out how fast they were moving. From the first connection, it was clear how outmatched Raiden was. He was knocked backward by Shinnok’s punch, hitting the electric field and sliding down it, sinking to his knees but not collapsing completely. Shinnok had barely been pushed backward by the full force of Raiden’s own punch.

Raiden pushed himself up, his physical form already aching after a single attack from Shinnok. He had hardly been wounded in the fight with Quan Chi and had recovered at the Jinsei Chamber before that. There was no reason why he should be hurt so badly other than Shinnok refusing to pull punches. From the cruel look in his eyes, Raiden knew Shinnok was savoring this. He was going to toy with Raiden and make him suffer.

But the fight was not over yet. Raiden drew upon himself and unleashed lightning, using the electric field surrounding them to channel his power and chain one attack after another. The bolts erupted from him, shooting out and through Shinnok, then traveling up and around the field to strike at him again.

Shinnok reacted much as a human would to receiving an unexpected shock upon touching a doorknob. He looked to Raiden with irritation on his face.

“A clever trick,” he said. “But ultimately meaningless.” As Raiden watched, Shinnok held up his hand, snuffing out the electricity in the field around them and changing it to a swirling black mass of nothingness. Sonya Blade, her soldiers, the Himalayas, and all of Earthrealm were blotted out. Only the cold ground underneath them was left to remind Raiden that he was still where he had been. That he was fighting for this place as much as he was for Kuai Liang’s memory, for the memory of all those who had fallen before when battling threats against the realms.

“You seek to remove my one advantage,” Raiden said. “That is hardly a fair fight.”

“Whoever said I was interested in giving you a fair fight?” Shinnok retorted. Without warning, Raiden felt a sudden grasp around him. He let out a scream as he contorted in the crushing grip of a giant skeletal hand that had emerged from the ground. It burned with hellfire and Raiden could feel it squeezing him, making his ichor boil as it did. 

But the physical pain was nothing compared with the mental anguish Raiden felt – it was as though the hand was making him experience the greatest horrors of Netherrealm, showing him what waited him after Shinnok destroyed him and remade Earthrealm. Raiden could almost see his form being twisted and pulled beyond its boundaries, He could feel himself being submerged in boiling acid and being forced to remake himself while still underneath the white-hot, caustic fluid. But the worst was how he could hear Kuai Liang screaming as these same tortures were being applied to him. How Kuai Liang begged for Raiden to help, to save him from the torture that was being performed on him, and how Raiden was powerless to stop it.

“Stop this!” he yelled as Shinnok came closer. “Stop!”

“As you wish,” Shinnok said, tilting his head. The hand vanished and Raiden collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily as he tried to return to his senses from the horrifying visions.

“You are a true monster,” Raiden seethed.

“You barely endured that for half a minute,” Shinnok said. “I have endured it for _millions of years_.” He drew back and kicked with all his strength at Raiden’s face, sending the thunder god sprawling against the snow. “You are weak. You are _pitiful_. You could not withstand even the smallest fraction of what I have endured, and I still stand before you with all of my strength and power and glory.” 

Shinnok picked Raiden up by the back of his neck, holding him at arm’s length in front of him. “Thunder god. Protector god of Earthrealm,” he all but spat. “It means nothing before the power of an Elder God. You know this, and you still challenged me.”

“I will fight until I am no more,” Raiden said, expanding electric current out from himself and up into Shinnok’s arm. Shinnok let out a noise halfway between irritation and pain and dropped Raiden, but shot his leg out, kicking Raiden in the chest as he did so. Raiden hit the wall of the force field and could feel it leeching out against him. He quickly extracted himself and stood, firing electricity against Shinnok with everything he had.

Shinnok strode forward. Raiden could feel despair creeping up him and threatening to take hold of him as Shinnok simply _ignored_ his power. He pushed through the lightning, sending it off to either side as though it were nothing but an inconvenience. One of the most damaging forces in Earthrealm, which Raiden held at his complete control, was doing nothing to slow the approach of Shinnok.

_I cannot win. I cannot defeat him. I can only try to wound him._

Raiden let out a cry of desperation as lightning surged out of him, blazing around Shinnok and causing the inside of the force field dome to glow brilliantly. Shinnok held up an arm, gritting his teeth, but showed no sign of anything more than irritation.

“Raiden,” he said, his voice a simulacrum of pity, “you are only weakening yourself. You are forcing yourself into a situation that you cannot win.” He pushed forward, closing the gap between them. “Come, my pet. Come to me and give up this foolish fight. Let me make you into something greater than you ever dreamed of being.”

“I will not submit to you!” Raiden raged, breaking his lightning to fly forward with his arms outstretched. He caught Shinnok off-guard and brought the Elder God to the far end of the dome, knocking him against it with all his strength.

Shinnok seemed genuinely surprised by the attack, and by the flurry of blows that Raiden threw at him, punches and kicks and elbows. But it was nothing more than a distraction. Shinnok would not be done in by this pitiful godling. He struck upward with his fist, connecting to Raiden’s chin and sending the thunder god flying upward. As he flew, Raiden felt hopelessness close around his heart.

_He is toying with me. He is letting me exhaust myself._

Raiden landed on the ground on his back and quickly tried to push himself up, only to have Shinnok round upon him and grab onto his shoulders. Raiden let out a cry of surprise as Shinnok picked him up, driving him over Shinnok’s form with all his strength and slamming him headfirst into the cold, unforgiving ground. If Raiden had been mortal, the blow would have killed him immediately. Even for a god, he was dazed by the impact, which allowed Shinnok to climb over, forcing his arm down against Raiden’s back and pressing his hips against Raiden’s. Raiden cringed as he could feel Shinnok’s excitement against him.

“Oh, this is how it should always be, my pet,” Shinnok breathed into his ear as he pushed Raiden further into the dirt. “You, so helpless under me and trying so very hard to fight me off. But you cannot, Raiden. You never will.”

Raiden’s voice was muffled against the ground. “I will never submit to you,” he said, trying to raise his mouth from the dirt.

“Not willingly, perhaps,” Shinnok conceded. “But submit you shall. I shall see you broken and defeated underneath me.”

“Not yet, you will not,” Raiden growled, bucking with all his force. It wasn’t enough to throw Shinnok off himself, but it was enough to give him leverage. Raiden twisted his body so that his back was to the ground and kicked up with all his strength against Shinnok as the Elder God’s body descended. The blow sent reverberations through Raiden, even as he heard a noise of discomfort come from Shinnok. He was hurting himself more in this fight than he was the Elder God.

“Oh, Raiden,” Shinnok said, using an elbow to hit back at Raiden’s knee. Raiden cried out as he felt his leg nearly disconnect from the rest of his body. Shinnok wrapped his arms around Raiden, bringing his face close to the thunder god’s. “Raiden, Raiden, Raiden,” he purred, extending his long tongue again to lick at Raiden’s face possessively. Raiden cringed as the cold tongue snaked over his cheek, then up his forehead, then down the bridge of his nose and then over his lips. The slight condensation it left behind burned at him and smelled of brimstone.

“Still, you resist me,” Shinnok sighed. “Perhaps I should show you how insignificant all this is. When you understand what you are doing by resisting me, you will not feel such an urge to do so.”

“More lies from your vile lips,” Raiden said through clenched teeth. “You would never show me the truth of what you would do.”

“Oh, but I would,” Shinnok said, bringing his face only inches from Raiden’s. Raiden watched as his emerald eyes began to glow brilliantly. “And you will see. You will see and you will know what I will do.”

_and raiden understood_

_he understood the burning, ceaseless desire that shinnok held for earthrealm. he understood the all-encompassing need that the elder god of death had to take the realm most connected to life and change it, make it malleable, reform it in his own image_

_raiden understood that this was what shinnok had to do. he had to destroy because he was death itself. it was not possible for him to not destroy, that he would come for earthrealm and edenia and outworld and the heavens and all the other realms in between and all their inhabitants and all their gods_

_he would come for them because it was what he did_

_he would consume them, and make them into the great nothingness that had been a part of him ever since he and the other elder gods had torn apart the one being_

_he could not help it_

_it was not what he wanted_

_it was what he had to do_

_and he would start with earthrealm because it was so opposed to him. he would remake earthrealm into a husk, devoid of life, and he would sit on a throne of ash and blood and survey all the nothingness before him and finally know that he, death, had won_

_and then he would move on to the next realm. and the next. and the next. he would do this until there was nothing left but he himself_

_death would rule over all_

Raiden’s vision slowly came back into focus as Shinnok remained near him. The expression on the Elder God’s face was one of condescension, of a parent trying to explain a concept to an obstinate child who refused to learn it.

“You see now,” Shinnok said. “You understand why I do this. Why I must do this. I am death, as surely as you are thunder. As sure as your brother – your last brother – is wind. Why do you still resist me, Raiden? Why do you insist on pushing back against that which is so natural? Nothing lasts forever, except for death. And I must therefore be the only thing that remains. The realms, and the lesser gods, and my siblings, they will all know what it is to be consumed by death. The realms are corrupted, Raiden. Corrupted by _life_. By those who grasp and clabber and try to exert their pathetic will. Death is equal. I come for everyone. Everyone will know death.”

“No,” Raiden said, despair in his voice. “No, I cannot allow this.” He dug into himself for another attack, sending lighting up through Shinnok’s body with everything he had. Shinnok simply closed his eyes and shook his head all the while, looking utterly unbothered by Raiden’s folly.

“Oh, Raiden,” he said as Raiden jolted him with strong enough an attack to smite a demigod. “My poor, misguided Raiden. You seek to fight me on your own, as you always did.” He stroked at Raiden’s face with his long fingers. Raiden was unable to stifle the cringe that ran through his body at being touched like this by Shinnok.

“You never took advantage of anything that would have turned the tide,” Shinnok said. “You refused. You would never allow a lesser god to sacrifice himself. You would never draw on the power of the Jinsei. You would never do any of the things that could actually wound me. And so you lost every time. Every single time.”

Raiden gritted his teeth as Shinnok kept him pinned against the ground. “I will not lose my honor in a vain pursuit,” he said through his teeth.

“I know,” Shinnok said, smiling at him. “Oh, you are so pure. This is why I have wanted to ravage you and defile you for as long as I have. It isn’t your fault, you know. None of this is your fault. You were so brave. You were the bravest creature I ever encountered. To fight and fight and fight against an Elder God is the most foolish and brave thing I could imagine. I am furious with my siblings for allowing you to do this for so long. They did this, you know. They allowed you to fight a battle they should have fought in your stead. But they were always weak. They always failed to intervene. That was what I realized, you know. That so long as I stayed in the shadow of their many laws, I could do whatever I wanted. It was liberating.” He drew in a deep breath and ground his excitement against Raiden. “ _So liberating,_ Raiden. You have no idea what it is like to endure as a being of creation itself.”

“I would sooner die than submit my body to yours,” Raiden said, struggling up against Shinnok and surging electricity into him again.

Shinnok looked down and caught his eye. For just a moment, one horrible moment, Raiden glimpsed the yawning gulf of cruelty that surged inside of Shinnok. He gazed into the abyss of rage and devastation and vileness that comprised the fallen Elder God. The sheer immensity of it froze him in his place. He stopped struggling. He stopped resisting. In the face of that much evil, he knew that even he could not fight.

“But Raiden,” Shinnok said, resting his finger on Raiden’s lips. “I will neither kill you nor force you to submit your body to me. I would not do that to you.” He brought his mouth next to Raiden’s ear. “No, my pet,” he whispered, his voice sounding like a thousand cobras hissing in unison, “I have had plenty of time to think about what I will do to you. What I could possibly do to make you experience agony like what I endured. You could not withstand the physical torture, of course. That would destroy even a god. So, I thought, what could I do to my thunder god? What pain could I bring upon him? Who could I use to cause him the most pain?”

Raiden’s eyes widened.

“Ah, you understand,” Shinnok said, drawing back and lips spreading in an imitation of a grin. “Only the Elder Gods can truly restore life.”

“No,” Raiden whispered. “No, please. Please.”

“I will make it so that you are immobilized, unable to move or speak or close your eyes,” Shinnok purred. “I will make you watch as I bring him back, as I breathe life into him anew, and make him exactly as he was before Tanya had her way with him.”

“Shinnok.” Raiden’s voice was desperate. “Please. I’ll submit to you. I’ll give you myself. Do what you will with me, have me however you wish. Do not do this to him.”

Shinnok continued as though Raiden had not said a thing. “And you will watch as I ravage him,” he said, his voice low and throaty. “I will have my way with a mortal for the first time. I will show him the heights of pleasure such as he would never know with you. I will turn him to my side. I will make him _addicted_ to me, so that he feels he will die when I am not inside of him. And you will watch. You will be forced to watch as he grows to love me more than he ever loved you. Forced to watch as I have my way with him for hours or days or years at a time. You will hear him scream my name in ecstasy such as he never screamed yours. He will know nothing and long for nothing more than my touch. And I will deny it to him so that you watch as he pleads and begs for it. How he craves it. How he _needs_ it. And over the centuries and millennia, he will forget that you ever touched him in a way he found pleasurable. He will be my toy, my plaything.”

Shinnok leaned down to Raiden and brought his lips to Raiden’s ear. “And he will mean _nothing_ to me,” he hissed.

Inside Raiden, something broke. He felt a sense of complete calm rush over him, as though he were laying on the beach at high tide. Born along by these waves of calm, Raiden knew at once what he had to do. The thing that he had always resisted doing. The thing that the Elder Gods had told him he must, but only if there was no other way.

Raiden’s mind drifted from where he lay under Shinnok, back to the Heavens. He thought of the Sky Temple, how it had been before he had destroyed it entirely. How it had been his home, his sanctuary. The beautiful garden where he had felt restored, where he and Kuai Liang had made love and first told each other of their love. The mountains nearby – home to his friends and family, and memorials to those who were no longer within the realms. He hoped Fujin would live through this. He hoped Fujin would be a good protector god of Earthrealm.

Raiden’s consciousness descended into the rock of the mountain beneath the Sky Temple. To a room that glowed in soft blue with the life force of Earthrealm. The Jinsei Chamber. He latched onto it with his consciousness and focused on it. He let his mind float along in the glowing energy, Earthrealm’s very existence itself, until Raiden, the thunder god, was no more. He was the Jinsei, part of Earthrealm, and he could command it and make use of it as he saw fit. 

He began to thrum with energy, slowly at first, then vibrating more excitedly. The Jinsei was not used to moving with such speed or force. It began to burrow down through its confines until it was pushing away from the Heavens.

But this would not be enough. Raiden forced himself to concentrate on the other parts of the Jinsei, which flowed through and around and into and comprised Earthrealm. He sought out the flows and eddies of the Jinsei and channeled them, harnessed them, drove them to where he needed – a specific point that would be the anvil under the hammer. The entirety of Earthrealm itself was poised to defeat its greatest threat.

Shinnok had spoken too soon. Death and Life were directly opposed. Death could defeat Life, but so too could Life, or its realm, defeat Death.

Raiden’s consciousness pressed the Jinsei down from the Heavens at the same time that it struck upward from the bowels of Earthrealm. His body remained mute and unspeaking as Shinnok held it, shaking it, trying to figure out what was happening. The Elder God suddenly realized – too late – the dual beams of the Jinsei upon him.

The scream that Shinnok let out as the Jinsei enclosed on him and Raiden’s body echoed through the entire realm, resounding even into the Heavens themselves. His physical form began to rip and tear, noxious red energy emitting from where his gray skin disintegrated. The flowing strands of red energy sought to escape the Jinsei but it was pressing down with such force and pressure that it was impossible for Shinnok to move anywhere.

_This is not over, thunder god_

The words resonated with hatred throughout the entirety of the Jinsei. If Shinnok could not escape this place, he would corrupt it for his own goals. He attempted to expand outward, to draw the Jinsei into himself and to harness it. He would defile the realm itself from the inside out. He would ride the Jinsei and expel Raiden’s power, controlling it himself. Yes. This was a _gift_ Raiden had provided him. The unleashing of Earthrealm’s life force could not contain him. He would overpower it.

And then, through the blue, a streak of pale yellow energy approached. It wound itself around the red, surrounding it and beginning to tighten.

_Raiden_

The beam of yellow light encompassed the entirety of red and seemed to be using the Jinsei itself to force the red energy apart.

_Raiden no_

Bits of red broke off from the main arc, dissipating and being crushed by the everflowing tide of the Jinsei. The war of attrition continued as the yellow energy moved at the speed of lightning, dicing off small bits of the red arc and keeping it from expanding out anywhere.

_Raiden stop please stop_

With a sudden, vicious slice, the red energy was cleaved in two, the smaller half being crushed and breaking up as the Jinsei surrounded it. The light in the red energy seemed much dimmer now. It did not seem as able to move as it had before. The yellow light moved around it, spiraling like a white-hot ribbon as it sought to end this.

_Raiden Raiden please have mercy_

As soon as the yellow light reached the very end of the red arc, it drew into itself, slicing and cutting every last bit of the red energy. Nothing that remained had even the slightest strength. It was dimming now, dimming so quickly that it almost looked like it was gone. A last few words seemed to whisper through the Jinsei.

_I am so proud of you_

And there was nothing more. But this could not be it. The fallen one was dead. An Elder God, destroyed. He could not be allowed to return to Netherrealm. He must be scattered as far as possible. 

The Jinsei coalesced and burst through the ground in the Himalaya Mountains, arcing through the night sky and illuminating the entirety of Earthrealm as though it were midday. It pressed up, higher and higher, until the atmosphere of Earthrealm was almost nothing. Raiden could feel his own power weakening the further he got from Earthrealm, but he relied on the Jinsei to bear him along.

_Please. If nothing else in my life. Let me do this. Let me end this._

As the Jinsei reached up and above Earth’s atmosphere, Raiden paused for a moment to look about. He could feel only the very faintest tug of gravity beneath him. In the distance, the sun shone bright and white. The moon, illuminated entirely by the sun and the glow of the Jinsei, had never looked softer.

And then Raiden looked down.

There, beneath him, pretty and blue and green and white, was Earthrealm. Raiden’s entire consciousness seized within the Jinsei. He had never seen it from this far away, this removed. It was so beautiful. It was more than he could ever have imagined. And it must be protected. He knew what he had to do.

Raiden allowed the Jinsei to collapse. At the speed of sound, it flowed backward, carrying Raiden with it as it poured into Earthrealm, spreading out into the realm and allowing Earthrealm to breathe and be whole once more.

And out in space, drifting on the solar wind, small bits of dull gray were all that was left of the former Elder God.

~~~

Back on Earthrealm, General Sonya Blade had watched as the energy had blasted from the dome that Raiden and Shinnok’s battle had raged in. Without being able to see inside, she had no idea how the battle had been proceeding, though she could imagine Lord Raiden was fighting with all his strength. As the Jinsei surged out and into the night sky, she had fallen to her back, staring up with eyes wide and mouth agape. She had never seen the Jinsei before. She did not even know what it was – only that it was beautiful. And that it somehow felt… right.

The glowing, amorphous essence that seemed to stretch halfway to the moon suddenly began collapsing in on itself. Sonya tucked herself into a ball and covered her head, anticipating a horrible crash that would destroy her and everything in the vicinity. But it was all anticlimax. A single, solitary rumble was all the noise or movement that impacted her. When she lifted her head and opened her eyes, a crater stretched before her. She moved to the side and looked down.

Lying eight or ten feet down, at the bottom of the crater, was Lord Raiden. His robes were torn, his hair spread out in the cold, rocky mud, and his eyes were closed.

“Lord Raiden!” Sonya cried, leaping down into the crater without a moment’s hesitation. She gritted her teeth upon landing and moved to the thunder god, turning him over. He was warm still, but she did not know how to tell if he was alive.

“Lord Raiden, please,” Sonya begged, shaking his shoulders. “Please talk to me. Please open your eyes. Please, I – we can’t do this without you.”

Slowly, not in response to the mortal who was pleading with him but more in tune with his own awakening, Raiden’s eyes opened. The blue-white glow affixed on Sonya Blade, who let out a cry of relief and – _hugged_ him? Raiden had never seen Sonya be so demonstrative.

“Thank the gods,” Sonya said. “I didn’t know what happened to you.”

“It is over,” Raiden said quietly.

Sonya pulled back and looked at him. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“I mean, it is over,” he said. “The fallen one is no more. I have destroyed his very essence and scattered it far from Earthrealm. He will no longer pose a threat to any within the realms.”

A laugh of relief bubbled up from Sonya’s throat. “Then it’s… we did it. _You_ did it, Lord Raiden. We’re safe.”

Raiden slowly moved up to a sitting position and gave Sonya a wan smile. “Yes, you are,” he said. “I am glad for it.”

Sonya suddenly remembered the loss Lord Raiden had suffered just before this and kicked herself mentally. “I’m sorry – I’m so sorry, Lord Raiden,” she said, taking his hand and squeezing it between hers. “Is there anything – can he be…?”

“I could restore a… sort of life to him,” Raiden said quietly. “But it would not be him. He would be a revenant. An unliving creature. The Elder Gods are the only ones who can truly restore life. And they are capricious in doing so.”

“But you’ve just saved Earthrealm!” Sonya protested. “Probably all of the realms! Won’t they reward you? Couldn’t you ask –”

“The Elder Gods give only what they wish to give,” Raiden said, turning his gaze to the dark sky. “If they do not wish to bring Kuai Liang back to life, he will remain among the dead. I do not have any basis to make a specific request of them.”

“But that – it isn’t _fair_!” Sonya said, her voice straining. “How can they make you the protector of Earthrealm and demand all of this from you and not reward you with the one thing you want?”

Raiden turned back to look at her. “Fairness has nothing to do with the laws and whims of the Elder Gods, Sonya Blade,” he said. “They are concerned only with balance. What happens must be balanced out. They will not be moved by the death of a single mortal, even one who meant more than life itself to a god.” He closed his eyes. “I had always known that someday he would die. Someday he would be no more. I never expected it to be so soon.”

Sonya felt a slight patter on her head and looked up. Rain was beginning to fall. She glanced back to Raiden.

“Is there anything I could do?” she asked, a note of emotion in her voice he had never heard before.

“No,” Raiden said. He placed his hand atop hers. “Nothing that would matter. You have your own responsibilities and your own duties. You should complete them.” He stood, opening his eyes and seeming to see the rain for the first time.

“I must return to the Sky Temple now,” he said slowly. “I must return and grieve. I have served my time.” He turned back to her. “If we do not see one another again, it was an honor to fight by your side, Sonya Blade. You are among the best of Earthrealm.”

And in a single flash of pale yellow light, he was gone. Sonya looked up at the sky, as though she could see Lord Raiden from where she stood. She wrapped her arms around herself, thinking of the years ahead, long after she was gone, where Lord Raiden would be alone, by himself, in the Sky Temple. How his eyes had lit up every time he had seen Sub-Zero. The way they had approached each other, always with grace, always with love. She could not imagine what it would be like to face the rest of eternity knowing that she would never see the one she loved again.

It was unfair. It was so completely unfair. Lord Raiden had fought for them, had protected them, had done _everything_ to make sure their fight went well. How could the Elder Gods deny him this?

“Ma’am?” The voice distracted her. She looked up at one of the soldiers who was lowering a rope ladder. “The pilot says with this storm coming in, we need to get going, or we’re going to be stuck here. We’ve got to go.”

Sonya nodded and moved over to the ladder. As she climbed up out of the crater and moved back over to the helicopter, she didn’t bother to wipe away or shield herself from the rain.

She had the feeling it was going to be raining in Earthrealm for a very long time.

~~~

At the sound of footsteps, Fujin looked up from where he sat at Kuai Liang’s side. His eyes widened upon seeing Raiden and he got up, running to embrace his brother. Raiden hardly responded to Fujin’s embrace, only leaning weakly into it.

“You are alive,” Fujin whispered. “And – the amulet?”

“It will not trouble us any longer,” Raiden said simply. “How is he?”

Fujin looked up at Raiden and back over to Kuai Liang. He did not know at first how to respond. Eventually, slowly, he said, “He is the same as when you left.”

Raiden nodded and stepped forward, moving out of Fujin’s embrace. He detached his cape and let it fall to the floor of the cave. He knelt next to the rock where Kuai Liang’s body lay and took the boy’s hands. He lowered his head, seeming to be in prayer.

“Raiden,” Fujin began, taking a step forward.

“Leave me,” Raiden said, quietly but with emphasis. “Please, Fujin. It – you do not specifically bring me pain now, but I must grieve him, in private, for as long as it takes. Please. I would not ask this if I were not overcome.”

Fujin lowered his head. “I understand,” he said softly. “But please, Raiden… please do not shut me out completely. I cannot bear the thought of you wasting away in here.”

“I will do what I must,” Raiden said simply, not lifting his head from where he sat. “Now go. I will be here.”

Fujin wordlessly turned and began walking out of the cave. When he exited, he saw that the ferocity of the storm had lessened to a constant, gray drizzle. Raiden’s devastation was made manifest in the rain. Fujin could already see how the rains stretched out across the entirety of this part of the Heavens. The gray clouds and cold rain seemed as much a part of this realm as the mountains themselves.

Fujin took one last glance back at Raiden. He watched as Raiden stroked Kuai Liang’s face softly, murmuring something outside of his hearing. Fujin turned and closed his eyes. It would be years, if not centuries before Raiden was himself again. Fujin did not know if he would ever fully return to the way he was before Kuai Liang had entered his life. However long it took, he would be here for Raiden. He would ensure his brother was safe and that he could grieve in peace. And if Raiden would not advocate for himself before the Elder Gods – then Fujin would advocate for him. He slowly faded into the wind and bore himself along through the rain back to the Wind Temple.

Inside the cave, Raiden looked Kuai Liang over, quietly. “My love,” he whispered, gently stroking Kuai Liang’s hair. “You are so cold. You are so…” he closed his eyes tightly. “You are so still.” His voice caught and the drum of rain outside the cave intensified. Raiden took in a shuddering breath and looked back to Kuai Liang.

“I will not let you be like this. Wounded and torn. You must be made whole again,” he said. He began to roll Kuai Liang’s shirt up, carefully moving his arms to slide it off of him. His attention went to the pants next, his ichor aching as he saw the discoloration of his skin around where the poison had entered his body. He thought back to the terror and pleading Tanya had made in the last moments of her life and he hoped that she would suffer in torment in Netherrealm.

Raiden slid Kuai Liang’s shoes and socks off, placing them atop his folded uniform. He looked over Kuai Liang’s form. He was so beautiful. Even now, in death, he took all of Raiden’s attention. His hands moved slowly over Kuai Liang’s form, healing bruises and stitching together wounds. He placed his hand over Kuai Liang’s left thigh, watching as the damage and discoloration from the poisoned wound vanished and the skin healed itself.

At last, Raiden brought his gaze to Kuai Liang’s face. To the scar the grandmaster had left. The scar that Kuai Liang hated so much but insisted on keeping on his face. Raiden rested his fingers gently over the scar, watching as it retreated into Kuai Liang’s skin. He felt a sharp pang and snap of electricity in his chest as Kuai Liang’s face returned to how it was before he had been scarred. Before he was so deeply wounded.

Before he and Raiden had been lovers. Before Raiden had brought him to this. It was his fault. Shinnok and Tanya had made that abundantly clear. Kuai Liang would never have been targeted if Raiden had not loved him so deeply.

_I may yet be your ruin, Kuai Liang._

Raiden had spoken those words the night before Kuai Liang had left for New York. If only he had known then how prophetic they would be.

Raiden shuddered and concentrated his attention on summoning proper attire for his love. He would not lie here in the basic attire of a common ninja. He was so much more important than that. A shirt of brilliant white and ice blue silks formed in Raiden’s hands, with matching pants and black linen shoes. The softest, most beautiful clothes, for the softest, most beautiful man. Raiden slowly dressed Kuai Liang, covering him in the clothing and watching as it augmented his beauty. When at last Kuai Liang was attired, Raiden placed his arms as they had been before, crossed over his chest.

Raiden felt as though he might be undone. The flickering candlelight was just enough to illuminate Kuai Liang and soften his expression in death. Raiden could not bear it any longer. He lay his head next to Kuai Liang’s and placed his hand on Kuai Liang’s face.

“My love… my love, please wake. Please. I will do anything. I love you, Kuai. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

And outside, the rain continued to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst threat Earthrealm has ever faced is no more. Next time, we will finally meet the Elder Gods. What will they do to make things right? Can Raiden be pulled out of his gloom? And how is everybody else reacting to the endless rain? All (or most) of those questions will be answered.
> 
> I want to thank all of you for your graciousness on last week’s chapter. Though a lot of you were (understandably) upset, I was incredibly relieved that I didn’t get any hate messages, which I had been really worried about. This is the turning point at which things will start to get better. The story is almost done; two chapters remain, and I promise that if you’ve been reading this far, you’re going to want to see it through to the end. Thank you again so much for reading and being so supportive guys – I’ll see you next week.


	20. Petrichor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to while writing this chapter was “Time” by Hans Zimmer, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuAGGZNfUkU).

_In the months that followed, Raiden never left the cave. He never left Kuai Liang’s side. He always remained by the stone on which the ninja’s body lay. Days or weeks might pass without him uttering a word. And then he would find his voice spilling over with all the words that still needed to be said. All the things that he still wanted to tell Kuai Liang._

_“I thought today of another place I wished to take you,” Raiden said, stroking Kuai Liang’s cheek. “In Sapporo, in the far north of Japan, there is a magnificent festival of snow every winter. There are carvings and sculptures of snow. Even I find them to be breathtaking, especially at night. I admit I do not understand some of the figures. Fujin tells me they are from entertainment that mortals consume. I wish I could have shown it to you. I know how much you would have loved it.”_

_Raiden felt a sharpness in his chest as the crackle of electricity expanded outward. “You spoke so eloquently in defense of winter,” he said, his voice catching. “You always felt it to be the most beautiful season. I would have shown you all of the wonders of the world in snow and ice. There is always somewhere in Earthrealm where it is snowing.” Raiden lay his head on Kuai Liang’s cold chest, wishing for nothing more than to feel it start to rise and fall again. He closed his eyes, a shudder running through him._

_Raiden was far from the most poetical god. He preferred the utility of language, the precision of it. But even he found the form of the haiku to be impossibly beautiful, capturing a moment in seventeen brief syllables. His lips moved, whispering into the quiet of the cave._

_shi ya shimo no / rokushau no tsuchi / are ba taru_

_For death  
a frost on the ground  
six feet is enough_

~~~

From her command post at OIA headquarters, General Sonya Blade could see the world. Or most of it, at least. Monitors throughout the room were tracking threats to Earthrealm, whether from scattered remnants of the fallen one’s army who somehow slipped through the net and were causing what limited damage they could or from other, newer threats – cults, criminal organizations, and the like.

But one thing was consistent on every monitor. It was raining.

Earthrealm had been enveloped in clouds of rain for months. The temperature had dropped drastically due to the sun peeking through only occasionally. The environmentalists had cheered a solution to global warming. Everyone else had panicked. And then Sonya had gone on television and explained everything.

She explained about the fallen one, and about his attempts to revive himself in Earthrealm. She explained about how Lord Raiden had defeated him millions of years ago and banished him, and that he had sent his followers throughout all the realms to lay the groundwork for his return. How Lord Raiden had assembled forces to fight back, and how they had defeated the heads of the army. How they had prevented the return of the fallen one. And how a traitor had been among them.

Sonya had explained how Lord Raiden had fought and defeated and destroyed the fallen one, ending his threat to Earthrealm, and how the clouds and rain that blanketed the world now were as a result of his grief for the loss of his lover in the conflict. She begged for patience, for humanity to be willing to endure the rain and the difficulties it brought, as it was Lord Raiden’s grief made manifest. She had hoped she would get through, that people would understand.

She had not anticipated the outpouring of worship and gratitude for Lord Raiden from all corners of the globe. She had not anticipated the way rich countries would send supplies and food and medicine to poor ones, the way shelters would be built to protect the homeless, the way humanity would seem to evolve overnight to being more caring, more empathetic, less hateful, less selfish. Better. What Lord Raiden always believed they could be.

“General Blade?”

Sonya turned at the question. “Yes?” she asked.

The man before her saluted. “Reports are coming in from Belgium, ma’am. The refugees from the flooded portions of the Netherlands have been accounted for and are being provided housing and clothes until the storm is over.”

Sonya nodded. “Very good. Please send our thanks to Brussels, Lieutenant Cage.”

Johnny saluted again and Sonya would swear she noticed a cheeky wink thrown in for good measure.

She turned back to the command post, looking at the lights that shone across the map of Earthrealm. Lord Raiden would have been so proud of how humanity had changed. How much they had grown, how they had shown the way in which they could come together. He would have been so proud if he had been observing.

But Sonya knew where his heart was. She knew how deep his grief went. She had seen the look on his face, heard the tone in his voice. She was the last one who had seen him before he left Earthrealm and returned to the Heavens. His final words weighed heavily upon her.

_I must return to the Sky Temple now. I must return and grieve. I have served my time._

He had served. More than any god had ever served Earthrealm before. Possibly more than any god would after. Lord Raiden had always been there for them. He had always been protecting them. While Lord Fujin had spoken with her, briefly, and assured her that he and the other gods were watching out for any looming threats, Sonya knew there was no substitute for Lord Raiden. He was the one who would have given anything to keep Earthrealm safe.

_And as it turns out, he did._

She lowered her head, exhaling as she thought of Sub-Zero’s pained face, lying cold and still in the Snow Temple. How he and Lord Raiden had loved each other so intently. How his loss was causing the entire world to feel Lord Raiden’s grief.

General Sonya Blade had not seen the sun shine in seventy-four days. She knew it would be longer still before she did.

And outside, the rain continued to fall.

~~~

_“Do you remember, Kuai?” The words echoed gently in the cave as Raiden took the boy’s hands in his own. “Do you remember the first time we were together in an intimate way? How it was a place not entirely unlike this?” He smiled, gently. “You trembled and shook so much. You were so unused to pleasure. You were overwhelmed. And yet you still wanted to ensure I was taken care of. You always –” he lowered his head. “You always wanted to ensure I was taken care of.”_

_Raiden was quiet, listening to the constant patter of rain on the mountain outside. “The last time,” he began before his voice dropped off. He paused. “The last time. I swore to you that it would not be the last time. That I would keep you safe. That I would protect you. I failed you. I failed the one who I loved more than anything else in all the realms.” Thunder echoed through the Heavens. “I have failed you. I am supposed to be the protector god of Earthrealm. I have protected Earthrealm, but I could not protect its most perfect part.”_

_kazu nara nu / mi tona omoi so / tama matsuri_

__

__

_Do not think  
yourself to be nobody  
ceremony for the spirit_

~~~

Grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi of the Shirai Ryu sat in the pavilion overlooking the landscape outside the restored monastery. Even shrouded by cloud and doused with rain, it was more beautiful than he remembered. He inhaled, deeply, feeling the scent of rain and the freshness of the air course into his lungs and he closed his eyes on the exhale.

Being alive again was exhilarating. Everything, every moment, every motion, every breath felt new and perfect to him. But so too were the emotions crushing in their power. He felt them even more acutely than he had after Lord Raiden had restored his physical form. When he had learned of what happened to Kuai Liang, he had gone into a rage, destroying everything in his room at the base, tearing at his skin and screaming to the heavens.

He had not felt such intense feelings as he had when Kuai Liang had held him, had comforted him, had given him a second chance, in years. Since before he had died. He had hoped that they would pass and he would find himself with a new focus and a new direction. But Kuai Liang’s death had made his feelings crystallize within him.

He had been so proud of his friend when he saw how he stood up to Bi-Han. When he fought and banished his brother – or what remained of his brother. Even the cold, cruel ninja who had cut Hanzo down on a dark night years ago did not seem anywhere near as evil as the being of shadow that had haunted them in Edenia.

It was for Kuai Liang as much as himself that Hanzo had challenged Quan Chi to mortal kombat. When he fought the sorcerer and sought to destroy his evil for once and for all, he burned with righteous fury and wrath for what had been done to himself. What had been done to the Shirai Ryu. What had been done to Kana and Jubei. And for what had been done to Kuai Liang. How much he had suffered in the Lin Kuei, clearly at Quan Chi’s doing. Seeing Kuai Liang grappling desperately as he went over the edge of the pit – even seeing Raiden’s immediate move to save him – made Hanzo’s wrath ignite. He used it to burn Quan Chi back into Netherrealm, where he would hopefully suffer at length for his sins.

Now that Hanzo’s humanity had been restored, he felt grief and overwhelming sadness over Kuai Liang’s death. His friend, the beautiful ninja with the kindest, most generous soul, was no more. And Lord Raiden’s grief mirrored his own. Hanzo knew that there would be nothing that would separate the two of them, that his feelings for Kuai Liang would need to remain hidden. But still, he grieved. After he was returned to his full human state, he had wept nearly the entire night, alone and in his room. He grieved for his wife, for his son, for his clan. And for Basho. And for Kuai Liang.

Hanzo’s life had become an endless cycle of loss. Whenever he found comfort with another, whenever his life settled into a satisfying routine, whenever there seemed to be hope for the future, it was taken away from him. And so he had decided when he was restored that he would not seek satisfaction for himself. He had done enough of that in his first life, and it had gotten him killed young. Now, he would serve others.

“Excuse the interruption, grandmaster.” Hanzo turned to see one of the acolytes bowing. “The new apprentices are ready for your first instruction.”

“Very good,” Hanzo said, setting his cup of tea down and rising. He eschewed the traditional robes of a grandmaster. They were an artefact of the Shirai Ryu’s genesis in the Lin Kuei, and he did not want anything tying them to that dead institution anymore. Instead, he wore the ninja attire of the rest of the clan, in brilliant yellow and black. His hair was pulled back into the long ponytail that kept it away from his face, and his beard was trimmed neatly. Just as it had been when he was alive the first time.

Hanzo proceeded down the corridor from his private room. The open area in the courtyard was unusable now. The rain was too constant, it puddled and did not drain away fast enough. So they had improvised. They had taken what was supposed to be a meeting room and turned it into a makeshift dojo. It would work. The Shirai Ryu had to begin somewhere.

Hanzo entered to see the apprentices. Sixteen boys and girls, none of them older than eight. They were wide-eyed at his approach and their quiet conversations stopped completely. Entirely out of unison, they dropped to their knees and bowed before him.

Hanzo couldn’t help a small smile coming to his face. “Good afternoon,” he said. “You may rise.” The apprentices slowly did so, sitting back on their haunches and seats and giving him their entire attention. Hanzo pressed his hands together and bowed to them as well. When he finished, he stood before them and said, “Today is a very important day for all of you. Today begins your initiation into the Shirai Ryu, a clan of honorable ninja. I am your grandmaster, and it is my responsibility to see that each of you trains thoroughly and reaches your full potential. But just as you have shown respect to me, so to do I show respect to you. Respect and honor are the cornerstones of our clan. We fight to protect the common people, to keep evil from the world, and to make Earthrealm safe.”

Hanzo looked over the apprentices and spotted the one who looked least sure of herself. He nodded to her. “Would you please come up here?” Wide-eyed, the girl came to her feet and padded forward, looking uncertain but not wishing to disobey the grandmaster. Hanzo bowed to her. “What is your name?” he asked.

“Mayumi, grandmaster,” she said, her voice quiet.

“Mayumi,” Hanzo smiled. “I would like you to help me with a demonstration. Can you do that?”

The girl hesitated but nodded. Hanzo stepped forward and said, “I would like for you to demonstrate that you can throw me.” Her eyes widened. He tilted his head. “You have learned this?” She nodded, clearly unsure. “Very well. I shall approach, and you shall…”

Hanzo moved forward, allowing the small hands to clasp around his waist. As they pulled, he used his forward momentum to tumble with the throw, making it appear to the other apprentices that Mayumi was taking him down entirely on her own. As he landed on his back on the mat, he could hear excited noises coming from the other apprentices and Mayumi clapped her hands with glee.

Hanzo smiled and pushed himself up from the mat. “And let that be your first lesson,” he said, looking to each of them. “Approach each opponent with seriousness and with your training in mind. Now, who would like to demonstrate next?” The excited noises came louder as hands were raised.

Hanzo called another student up and prepared to enter the same throw position.

And outside, the rain continued to fall.

~~~

_Raiden draped himself over Kuai Liang, stroking his hair and keeping his face just inches from his love’s. Sometimes he would try to keep from touching Kuai too much. It did not feel respectful, somehow. But then it would be too much. He would find himself unable to stay apart from Kuai Liang. They had not gone a day without touching since Kuai Liang had returned from New York. Each one’s touch soothed the other._

_“Do you remember how you tried to explain the virtues of massage to me?” he asked Kuai Liang. A small laugh died in his throat. “I found it so confusing when you tried to demonstrate pressures on my back and neck and how they were supposed to be soothing and to alleviate other pains. We may have created you, but human physiology still eludes me, my love.” He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Kuai Liang’s._

_“I would give my entire future to feel your arms around me once more,” he whispered. “I would surrender my divinity and all my endless tomorrows for one more day to simply lie in your arms and feel you with me once more. To feel your lips against mine. To be within you again. To hear you whisper my name.”_

_The droning of the rain outside increased as Raiden’s fingers tangled in Kuai Liang’s hair. “Why, Kuai? Why you? Why you of everyone? It is unfair. It is so unfair. You deserved so much more than this.”_

_haru no hi ya / ano yo kono yo to / basha wo kari_

__

__

_Spring days  
driving a carriage between  
this and the other world_

~~~

Zaterra, separated at last from Outworld, and released to be its own realm again, was dark and foreboding. The sky had been covered with rain clouds and the droning of precipitation had not ceased since Syzoth had returned.

But it was necessary. The rain would bring life to the land once more. Already greenery crept out of the rock and dirt, hinting at the blooming to come. Zaterra would be returned to its glory. The Saurians would rise again.

Syzoth sat in the arch of the cave where he had made his home, looking out over the valley below him. Every day, despite the lack of light, it appeared more verdant. He could hardly remember the way it looked before Shao Kahn had come, with his armies and his conquests. But he could remember the screaming of the Saurians, the way they had fought and tried to protect their young. How none were spared as the forces of Outworld took the realm. Syzoth had concealed himself, hoping others would do the same. But as the screams had quieted and the occupation took root, he had resigned himself to being the last of his race.

It was years later that he had emerged, having subsisted as long as he could on the remnants of food that grew or scuttled through the former lands of Zaterra, and had disguised himself as a human. Shang Tsung was who he first approached, and the sorcerer had recognized his talents and abilities, using his services as security for the tournament on his island. It was there that Syzoth had gained his first experience of mortal kombat, preparing himself for the tournament in Outworld the following year.

Nothing had gone according to plan. He had been unable to defeat the forces of either Outworld or Earthrealm. But in aligning himself with Shinnok’s forces, he had at last gained the attention of one who could advocate for him. Lord Raiden, despite his grief, had kept his promise. The Saurians would rise again.

“You are uneasy tonight.” The voice came from within the cave. Syzoth turned his head as Khameleon approached. She was beautiful. The last female of his race. And he the last male. The hopes of all future Saurians rested upon them. She stood next to him, allowing him to rest his cheek against her hip. She placed a hand on the side of his head as they both looked out upon the landscape.

“I have been thinking of the past. And the future,” he responded. “It will not be easy. We are the last, you and I.”

“And we must teach our young and train them in the ways of our people,” Khameleon said. Syzoth looked up to her. Already, her abdomen grew heavy with young. He placed a hand protectively upon it and she smiled down at him. “But we are alone,” she said. “We are alone here, without any to bother or harm us.”

“And it must stay that way,” he said, closing his eyes. “I will not see you or our young harmed by any who would come to cause harm to Zaterra.”

“Nor I you,” she said, slowly coming to sit beside him. “And so we will train them to fight as we have. To protect this land. None will ever take Zaterra from the Saurians again.” Her fingers moved down the scales on his back in a comforting fashion. “It is so very beautiful,” she said at last.

“It is,” he agreed, opening his eyes to look out upon the valley with her. “And it is ours. Now and forever.”

The two remained seated in the cool of the evening, thinking of what the future would bring. The trials, the difficulty, the hopes, the fears, and the young. Their children would be the first generation of new Saurians, the progenitors of the new race. They would take this land once more. They would make it their own. They would be what their ancestors had dreamed of.

And outside, the rain continued to fall.

~~~

_Raiden sat with his hands to his forehead, his back against the wall, his ichor surging through him. The rage and wrath and grief were overwhelming. They always were, but sometimes it became too much for even him to bear. This was when he could hear and feel the gathering storm outside burst into thunderclouds. The flash of lightning illuminated the inside of the cave, followed by a clap of thunder that shook the mountain itself._

_Raiden wanted to destroy. He wanted to tear apart creation itself, to rend the realms and scatter their inhabitants into nothingness. He wanted to take the Jinsei in his hands and use it to strangle the Elder Gods, the quiet, cold, pitiless Elder Gods who would allow something like this to happen and would be unmoved by his pleas. He dared not appear before them. He did not trust himself to keep his composure as he begged for the return of Kuai Liang’s life. The restoration of his boy._

_He feared what he might do – what he might become – if they said no._

_Raiden had known of gods who had gone mad with grief and rage. Rarely over a mortal. Often over the loss of something they had devoted their entire eternities to: a realm conquered by another, a faith or art form that died out because the single last practitioner refused to take on a student, the last brick of the last building of a crumbled empire fading into dust. He had watched, often with pity, as these deities had to be removed from their responsibilities, placed somewhere they would not hurt anyone. He had wondered what could possibly cause them to feel such madness._

_Now he knew._

_Raiden moved away from the wall, pulling himself along the floor to the rock where Kuai Liang lay. He curled up next to it, shutting his eyes and tucking all his limbs against himself. He would not lose himself to this. He could not. He was Raiden, protector god of Earthrealm. Even this, the greatest grief he had ever known, would not cause him to lose his sensibilities._

_But even if he survived this, he would never be able to remove this wound from his soul._

_fuyu bachi no / shini dokoro naku / aruki keri_

__

__

_The winter bee  
walked slowly, losing  
the place of death_

__

~~~

For the second time in less than a year, Edenia faced the pain of rebuilding after conquest. The people were quieter this time, and less enthusiastic. The joy they had experienced after being freed from Outworld’s rein was nowhere to be found this time. Their optimism had been replaced with grim determination, coupled with anguish and disbelief that one of their own had betrayed them – and then betrayed the forces of good.

Lord Raiden’s grief kept their rebuilding slow. Only the most necessary structures had been rebuilt – a hospital for the wounded, shelter for those whose homes had been destroyed, and the central market hub where supplies were handed out twice daily to any who needed them. The rain, the constant, drizzling rain kept the rest of their rebuilding at bay.

Queen Sindel of Edenia stood at the balcony of her bedroom window, looking over her realm. She and Kitana had led the survivors on a brutal, backbreaking trek through the wilds of Outworld, only barely remaining half a day’s pace ahead of Shinnok’s armies. When they had been informed that the war was over and had been repatriated, it had taken her some time to leave her chambers again.

She had again failed as regnant. She had failed to recognize the bitterness and anger growing in Tanya’s heart and had foolishly assumed that all the members of her court were pleased that she had returned, that Shao Kahn’s rule and subjugation of Edenia was finished. It had been so much time, and she had been dead for so long that she had not even thought any would seek to betray her. It was a mistake she would not make again.

Sindel wrapped her long cape around her shoulders and tied it loosely. She could see the lights shining in the homes below, the ones that had remained undestroyed in the devastation of Edenia. The Edenian lifespan was long enough to where their race did not need to reproduce often. There were so few of them. And now every single life was so precious. She would be the queen that her subjects needed. She would rule again, and she would guide them through the darkness of these times.

“Are you ready, mother?”

Sindel turned, a small smile on her face as Kitana approached. Like Sindel, she wore a long cape over her clothes.

“I am,” she replied, touching her hand to Kitana’s face. There were times she could not believe that they had been reunited. When Jerrod had been murdered and Shao had stolen his life, Sindel had thought that everything was to be undone. She could not imagine a future in which they would regain control of Edenia. She had hoped Kitana would take advantage of the confusion after her death to flee.

She had not. Instead, she had worked for millennia on undermining Shao Kahn’s rule from the inside, weakening his support among the many factions that groveled and fought for favor, and ensuring that when the time was right, all the underpinnings of his empire would collapse. Sindel was so proud of her. She wished their return had brought everlasting joy to Edenia. But they had to take care of their people now.

Kitana took Sindel’s hand and the two walked through the palace to the gates. Bitterly, Sindel reflected on how little of this place had been damaged in any of the invasions. It was always the common people who suffered most. None of the invaders had wanted to harm the palace. No doubt out of a sense of living there after their invasions had finished.

But the homes and structures outside the palace? Those had been obliterated. Demolished. Trod down, along with the memories and hopes of those who had lived there. Sindel had comforted so many weeping Edenians who had returned in hope, only to see their homes gone. It was why she insisted on using what remained of the treasury to house and feed their people, until better days returned.

Days without rain. Days where the sun shone once more, and they could bask in the glory of their realm. But she knew better than to complain of the rain. She knew where it came from. The depth of Lord Raiden’s grief. They owed Lord Raiden a debt none of them could ever repay. If it took Sindel the rest of her long life, she would find some way to atone for Tanya’s betrayal, and for the pain that it had caused Lord Raiden.

Sindel and Kitana entered the foyer of the palace to see the crowds ahead. Like the queen and princess, they wore robes over their clothes, to keep them from the constant downpour. Behind Kitana and Sindel, servants from the palace pushed large tureens of soup, carried baskets of bread, and brought fruits pulled from the palace’s gardens.

It was ritual now. Part of Sindel’s atonement for abandoning her people in death, and for failing to protect them after she had returned. She and Kitana would serve them food, would ensure that they did not go hungry.

“Open the gates,” she said, quietly but with emphasis. The palace gates slowly raised and the Edenians filed in, grateful for dryness, and warmth, and food. As they approached, Sindel took care to give each a smile, and a touch as she picked up bowls and ladled soup inside. Next to her, Kitana broke pieces of bread and arranged fruit for them to select from. The quiet thanks Sindel received now were far from the obsequious demonstrations she had known before Shao Kahn’s invasion. But Edenia was not the same land as it had been. And in many ways, these thanks were more meaningful.

She would serve her people. Now and in the future. She brought the ladle down into the tureen again, pulling up hot broth, rich with vegetables and grains, as she poured it into a bowl for the next Edenian in line.

And outside, the rain continued to fall.

~~~

_There were times when Raiden wondered if it would be so bad to turn Kuai Liang into a revenant. He was gone, already, and there was nothing more to be done. Lying here in death would not change anything. He could know his boy again. He could hold him, could keep him close. He could feel Kuai Liang’s touch, could see him smile, could feel him move against Raiden’s body once more._

_These were the times that it was so hard to pull back from. The more the thought wormed its way through his consciousness, the more Raiden found it appealing. The less he was willing to push back against it. There were times when he found himself leaning over Kuai Liang, hands hovering just above him, watching him and thinking about how much joy he would feel to see those eyes open once more. To hear his voice whispering to Raiden again._

_And every time, it was the same thought that pulled him back. The same words that he remembered, that had been spoken to him while lying in a thermal pool in Iceland as the aurora borealis glowed softly above them._

_“Thank you for thinking of my happiness, Lord Raiden. I would not want to exist in a non-existence like that.”_

_Kuai would not want to be brought back. He would not want to live in a way that was not himself. And this stilled Raiden. He could not act against Kuai Liang’s own wishes. So he would sink to the floor and bury his face in his hands again and let grief consume him further._

_aru hodo no / kiku nage ire yo / kan no naka_

__

__

_Throw all the flowers  
of chrysanthemums  
into the coffin_

~~~

While Raiden was isolated for most of his time that he grieved Kuai Liang, he did have infrequent visitors. Most he simply ignored. Fujin had learned to simply approach, explain what was happening in Earthrealm, ask if Raiden needed anything of him, and leave. A few other gods came to offer their condolences, and then departed.

But there was one visitor who was not divine. And when he approached, Raiden allowed himself to rise out of the gloom that had clouded his every thought for months.

He could hear the struggling up the slick rock of the mountainside. The energy was familiar, and he knew that the one it belonged to was here for the same purpose he was. Though he could not stop the rain, he focused on spreading the clouds elsewhere, trying to leave a drier path. The struggle eventually came to a stop and Raiden could hear quiet footsteps approaching him. Then the shift of fabric, moving into a bow of respect.

“I apologize for intruding on your grief, Lord Raiden.” The voice was barely containing tears. “I know what you are experiencing right now. I –”

For the first time in months, Raiden stood. He rose from the floor of the cave and turned to the figure in gray kneeling and lowering his head just a few feet away. He moved forward and knelt, placing his arms around Tomas. The ninja leaned into his embrace and allowed his tears to flow.

“I should have – I promised him I would protect him,” Tomas said. “I promised I would keep him safe.”

“As did I,” Raiden said quietly. “But neither of us were there. And that was when their forces attacked. I am aware that you grieve him for the same reason I do.”

Tomas looked up, face streaking with tears. “And that… that doesn’t anger you?” he asked. “You know that I…”

Raiden allowed a ghost of a smile to play on his lips. “You knew him long before I did,” he said. “And you were in his life much longer than I was. He has said that you are his one true friend. One of the people who he loved most in all the world. That you were his comfort and that you deserved all the good things in the world. I would be more upset if you had known him for that amount of time and had _not_ loved him.”

Tomas wrapped his arms around Raiden and held the god close. “I did,” he said through his tears. “I loved him. He was – nobody else ever showed me kindness or friendship like he did. Nobody gave me comfort like him. He was my best friend. And I loved him. I would have given him anything he wished. Anything he desired, if it was in my power to.” He tucked his head into the space between Lord Raiden’s head and shoulder. “But I saw his face when he looked at you. And I had never seen him look that way at me. I knew – I knew he never would. That he loved you, completely and totally.”

Raiden closed his eyes as he held Tomas close. “We both grieve, deeply and wholly, for him,” he said. “There are no others in all the realms who understand our grief. For to love Kuai was…” he trailed off.

“It was the most natural thing,” Tomas said quietly. “Like loving fireflies or the sound of water flowing or the sunset.” He looked up at Raiden. “We were never – I’m sure he told you, how we were not permitted…”

“He did,” Raiden said. “And how your one time where you touched one another led to severe punishment.” The sudden look of fear in Tomas’s eyes made Raiden ache. “I am not angry, Tomas,” he said. “I am sorrowful, for him and for you, that you should be made to fear something so natural, that we intended for you to enjoy.” He leaned down and kissed Tomas’s forehead. “I am not angry with you. I never will be. I could not be. You are the only one who understands what I must endure.”

Tomas shuddered with gratitude. “May I… may I see him?” he asked quietly.

“Of course,” Raiden said, moving apart from him. “Take all the time you need.” He remained seated on the floor as Tomas looked up. A small cry died in his throat as he saw Kuai Liang lying still for the first time. He bore no signs of deteriorating – no doubt Lord Raiden’s magic at work – and was dressed with all the honor due to him. Raiden watched as he pushed himself shakily to his feet and moved over to the stone where Kuai Liang lay.

Tomas dropped to his knees and buried his face in Kuai Liang’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, Kuai. I’m so sorry.” He squinted his eyes as tightly as he could, but the tears still leaked out. “I wish – I wish I could have been there. I should have been there. I should have been keeping you safe. I would give anything…”

Raiden closed his eyes. Tomas was saying many of the same things he had spoken to Kuai Liang. The ache they shared made his grief deepen and resonate and he shut his ears to Tomas’s whisperings. He could not bring himself to hear it again. He would not listen. He would let Tomas have his say, he would let Tomas grieve Kuai Liang. And then he would be alone with Kuai once more.

Raiden sat, back against the wall of the cave, as Tomas whispered apologies and promises and pleas to his friend’s body.

And outside, the rain continued to fall.

~~~

_Once Tomas left, Raiden found himself contemplating the future. He had not spoken with any living creature in months. The effort had drained him. He did not want to face any other now. He wished to be left alone. Alone with Kuai. He had earned his solitude. He would not speak with any other until his grief had left him._

_“We need no one else,” Raiden said as he gently ran his finger along Kuai Liang’s cheek. It was clear now, cleared of the scar that had bothered him so. “I will protect you like I was unable to. I need nothing. I want nothing. Nothing but for you to be whole again.”_

_He wanted the impossible._

_kanashisa no / kiwami ni tare ka / kareki oru_

__

__

_At the deepest point  
of grief, somebody nearby  
breaks a withered branch._

~~~

It was in the fifth month of the storm that had spread from the Heavens out to every other realm that things changed. Fujin had spent much of the day watching as the storm stretched from the Sky Temple, clouding out every visible stretch of the Heavens. From the Wind Temple, he could try his best to mitigate how intense the storm was. He could not contain it completely, but he could control how it spread, and could ensure that it was not affecting any location too intensely.

This was Fujin’s duty now. His responsibility to the realms was to keep them safe, to prevent the storm from raging too intently. And so he monitored the wind currents around the Sky Temple. He sent the storm clouds where he could and broke up the worst storms before they could enter a weaker realm than the Heavens.

And when in doubt, he sent storms to Outworld.

Fujin had spoken to the Elder Gods only once since the fallen one had been defeated, to tell them of what had been done, and to convey what Raiden had hoped to plead before them: granting life again to Hanzo Hasashi and providing the means for the Saurian race to recreate. The Elder Gods had granted both these relatively small requests. But they had not asked about Raiden himself. Surely they were aware of what had happened and how he grieved and why he did not come before them himself. But they did not speak to Fujin about it. They rarely involved lesser gods in concerns of this matter.

And so Fujin waited. He watched and waited and grew ever more despondent that Raiden might not pull himself out of his deep depression at Kuai Liang’s death. He had never known Raiden to be this unreachable. Even in the rare instance in the distant past when Raiden had fallen into despair, he had managed to pull himself out, right himself, and faced the coming days. Now, though, Raiden did not even respond when Fujin approached him, when he spoke to him about what was transpiring and what needed to be done. His grief had taken him over so completely that it had become his entire essence.

And hence, why the storms raged. Normally, it was only the area around the Sky Temple that was affected by Raiden’s moods. But his grief was so deep that the storms were spreading beyond the scope of even the Heavens themselves. Fujin knew it would take everything he had to manage and maintain their spread. The other gods and goddesses of this area of the Heavens had conveniently all remembered pressing business in the realms that had kept them very busy these past few months. No doubt none of them wanted to stay and watch their respective temples be waterlogged.

But Fujin stayed. Somebody had to. Somebody had to watch over Raiden, even if he did not want or need it. For so long, they had only had each other. Once there had been four of them. They and their brothers had been created at much the same time, charged with control of weather and ensuring that Earthrealm thrived. They had done their work well. Even then, Raiden had taken a leadership role. He had protected Fujin and the others. He had ensured that they had grown into their powers. He had nurtured them, made sure they were strong enough. He was almost more their father than he was their brother.

But the others had died in the war with Shinnok. They had been casualties early on. Raiden had refused to allow Fujin to fight after that. He had begged him to be safe, had told him that he could not bear to lose Fujin as well. Had he lost Fujin, would Raiden have reacted like he was now? Fujin didn’t know. He could not imagine life without Raiden in it. Raiden who was so strong, so solid, always the one who could be relied on to protect Earthrealm.

Who now lay, emotionally broken, in a cave in the Heavens with the corpse of his lover. And so Fujin would protect him, however long it took for him to recover.

Fujin found himself sitting in the pavilion outside of the Wind Temple, on the side that faced the mountain of the Sky Temple. From here, he had the best vantage point to see where the storms were reaching to, and how he could best manage their spread. It was a comfortable place, one of his favorites in the Wind Temple. Now, as rain coursed down around the pavilion and he maintained his concentration, he found it to be a sanctuary. It felt as though no one could reach him here.

Which was what made the quiet clearing of the throat startle him so.

Fujin turned to see a small, timid spirit standing just in the entry of the pavilion. A messenger spirit, no doubt sent to provide him with some news. After he regained control of his humors, Fujin nodded in greeting.

“Please forgive the intrusion, Lord Fujin,” the spirit said as he moved forward, kneeling before Fujin. “I have been sent to retrieve Lord Raiden. The Elder Gods wish an audience with him.”

The raging gusts within Fujin quickened. _The Elder Gods. Then they have taken notice._ He looked to the spirit. “Have you spoken to Lord Raiden?” he asked.

“I have tried,” the spirit said, still not rising. It was custom for unimportant spirits and other celestial beings to remain bowed the entire time they directly addressed a god. “But I was unable to reach the cave where he resides. The storm is so… forgive me, Lord Fujin. I am merely made for the purpose of delivering a message. I do not have the strength –”

“Shhh,” Fujin said, trying to allay the spirit’s concerns. “Lord Raiden is deeply overcome. There are few who would be able to reach him now. Even I have my difficulties.” He considered carefully. “Would it be appropriate for me to come before the Elder Gods as my brother’s representative? I could converse with them better than he would be able to at the moment.”

The spirit began to tremble. “Oh, I – I was told to bring Lord Raiden, but…”

“Peace,” Fujin assured the faint-hearted thing. “Be at peace. I will assure the Elder Gods that this was my idea. If they are displeased, their displeasure will fall upon me, not you.”

“I – well, then, I do not see that it would be harmful.” The spirit rose, keeping his head bowed and holding his hand out.

Fujin stood and made his way through the pavilion. _I will speak for you, brother. I will plead your case. I will beg them to bring him back. All will be made well again._ He reached out and took the hand of the messenger spirit.

In a quick, almost instant blast of light, Fujin and the spirit were gone. Silence remained in the pavilion of the Wind Temple.

And outside, the rain continued to fall.

~~~

The Hall of the Elder Gods was so magnificent that no mortal being could look upon it in its glory and survive. Those who had been brought here in the past immediately caught fire, burnt to ashes in the presence of the divine beings who maintained the universe. Fujin and the messenger spirit were transported directly to the center of the hall. The thrones that the six deities sat on – a seventh remained vacant – surrounded the chamber.

Fujin took a knee as soon as he was able and the messenger spirit prostrated himself before the Elder Gods.

“My lords and ladies, I present Lord Fujin, wind god of Earthrealm,” the messenger spirit said, before vanishing. Fujin did not blame him in the slightest.

Fujin heard a slight rumble of disagreement. “Fujin,” spoke Lord Rashnu, the Elder God of Entropy. “Though it is a pleasure as always for you to grace us with your presence, we neither expected nor summoned you this day.”

“Indeed,” spoke Lady Kishar, the Elder Goddess of Shadow. Her voice was ten million whispers coalesced into one, which seemed to come from everywhere but where she sat. “We summoned your brother, Raiden, to account for the storms he has been sending into each of the other realms. Why do you appear here in his stead? You may rise.”

Fujin accepted the invitation and stood. He pressed his hands together and bowed at the waist. Each of the Elder Gods was magnificent in his or her own way. They shared the same grayish skin but were dressed in wildly different ways – some in rich brocades and dripping with jewels, others in only the most threadbare of tunics.

“My lords and ladies,” Fujin said. “Please forgive me accepting my brother’s invitation on his behalf. I did not think it prudent for Raiden to come before you this day. He remains overwhelmed with grief. The storms that spread from the Sky Temple are borne from the deep loss he suffered before he destroyed the last remnants of the fallen one.”

“Ah, yes, his consort,” spoke Lord Marduk, the Elder God of Life. His voice seemed to contain every animal’s call and howl within it. “It is a shame that he should lose the boy, but he certainly knew the risk. To show favor to one who is linked with mortal kombat is a dangerous proposition.”

“Forgiving the correction,” Fujin said, standing from his bow, “but Kuai Liang was not Raiden’s consort. He did not perform the ceremony. Kuai Liang was entirely mortal when he died.”

There was silence for a few long moments as the Elder Gods seemed to consider this.

“Then there certainly does not seem to be the need for such demonstrations,” came the dulcet, even tones of Lady Ninkasi, the Elder Goddess of Eternity. “To mourn a mortal life in this way is – well, frankly, quite vulgar.”

Fujin stifled his anger. “With respect,” he said, “I can assure you that Raiden’s love for Kuai Liang was very deep. And that they had only known each other for a few months. Certainly you would agree that performing the ceremony at that time would be premature.”

“Indeed,” spoke Lord Haoma, the Elder God of Light. His voice rang with clarity and each syllable was pronounced with razor-sharp precision. “But this is a trivial matter. If Raiden will not be able to present himself here today, we shall entrust you to relay our message to him.”

“Of course,” Fujin said, bowing once more. “It would be my pleasure, and I shall do so immediately. What would you have me relate to Raiden?”

“As you know, a throne in this hall has sat vacant for millions of years,” Lord Marduk said, motioning to the throne almost opposite his own. “Ever since our brother fell into madness and attempted to claim one of the realms for his own, we have been incomplete. There have been only six of us, when there should be seven.”

“We wish to be complete again,” Lady Ninkasi said. “And so we seek to raise a lesser god to the heights of the Elder Gods. We seek to make one as eternal as us. To create and enforce the rules and laws of all the realms. It is the greatest honor we have ever bestowed.”

“And it is Raiden who we have chosen for this honor,” Lady Kishar said. “He has destroyed what remained of our fallen brother, who we mourn, and has protected Earthrealm for millions of years. His recent… extravagances notwithstanding, Raiden has demonstrated a consistency and head for justice and judgment that is often lacking in you lesser gods. This is a reward for everything he has done through the years, and his recent victory in defense of all the realms.”

Fujin felt very cold. He knew even a year ago, Raiden would have accepted this without a moment’s hesitation. To be recognized for his lifetime of work, to be brought up among the most sacred beings in all the realms, it would have been impossible for him to turn down. But now…

“Your silence speaks volumes, Fujin,” Lord Rashnu said. “Speak plainly before us. We would demand no less.”

“I am… certain that Raiden would be most honored by your offer,” Fujin said, choosing his words carefully. “It is among the greatest honors that he could ever receive. But I fear what elevating him to Elder Godhood in his current state would do. He is in extreme emotional turmoil. Freezing him like this would be calamitous, to the realms and to himself.”

There was silence among the Elder Gods. Fujin feared he had caused great offense. They seemed to be looking to one another, communicating without words. They had existed for millions of years. No doubt they hardly needed to speak to debate.

“Your point holds merit,” Lord Marduk conceded at long last. “But surely when Raiden becomes aware of this honor, he will slough off his emotions and take on his new mantle with the grace and decorum that befits a god of his stature.”

Fujin felt his humors churn. “I wish I could guarantee anything, my lords and ladies,” he said. “But I – I feel that if you wished to give Raiden a reward… he would prefer to have his lover resurrected, as he was, not as a consort. Kuai Liang was aware of the ritual of the consort and did not wish to be transformed as such. This is something only you would be able to do.”

This time the grumble came from each of the Elder Gods.

“Preposterous,” said Lord Haoma. “You shame your brother to claim that he would prefer the resurrection of a single human life over the greatest honor we have ever even considered bestowing upon a god.”

“And for how long would this even last?” asked Lady Ninkasi. “What is the lifespan of an Earthrealm mortal? Two hundred years? Three hundred?”

“Seventy, sister,” murmured Lord Rashnu.

 _“Seventy?”_ Lady Ninkasi was agape. “You would have us deny him an eternity in control of the very fabric of creation itself for fewer than seventy years with a single mortal?”

“And what happens when the boy becomes old and dies?” Lady Kishar asked. “Do we go through this entire routine all over again, with Raiden despondent and flooding all the realms with his grief? No, this will not do. We certainly will not resurrect this mortal, no matter what Raiden felt for him.”

“Please,” Fujin was aware how pitiful he sounded. “Please, I know this sounds inconsequential and foolish, but if you could see and feel how deeply Raiden loves him –” 

“If it is a matter of his emotions being too much to bear, we could always simply banish his memories of the boy,” Lord Rashnu said. “It would be a simple matter, particularly if this were only a few months. That would leave him without his emotions and ready to assume his responsibilities as an Elder God.”

At that, a sound of encouragement rose among several of the other Elder Gods. Fujin’s desperation finally became too much. He sank to his knees and placed his palms and forehead on the floor, kowtowing before the Elder Gods.

“ _Please,_ ” he begged again. “Please do not do this. Do not take away Raiden’s memories of their time together. I have never known my brother to experience such joy and such wonder when he was in the presence of Kuai Liang. He has radiated with light and love and happiness. He has managed to find something in the realms that has made him feel whole. As long as I have known Raiden, throughout our lives, he has existed only to serve others. He has served you, he has served Earthrealm, he has served humanity, he has served the other gods. He has never lived for himself until – until now.” Fujin could feel his hands trembling as he pressed his palms against the cold marble floor. “Please, I beg of you,” he said. “Do not take this from him. He has lived for himself and for this boy. I have seen light in his eyes and heard joy in his voice the likes of which I have never seen or heard before. Please. Please.”

There was silence among the Elder Gods. It was rare for a lesser god to prostrate himself so fully before them. Fujin’s emotion and the heat of his pleading on his brother’s behalf reached into each of them and they stilled in their chatter.

At long last, Lord Marduk spoke. “Fujin, your love for your brother is poignant and strong,” he said. “And none of us doubt that you wish him happiness. But what would you have us do? Our sister raises the point that even if we do grant him life again, the boy will die, and then Raiden will be in this position again. Surely you know how short the life of a mortal is. We are gods. We are immortal. They cannot live as we do. We do not wish to cause Raiden pain, but to ease his pain now would only cause it to revive some short years hence.”

“Please.” Fujin’s mouth felt dry. “I – I can’t – I don’t want Raiden to lose himself. I don’t know what else to do.”

Silence again. And then something happened that Fujin had never heard happen before. A new voice rose, soft and crystalline, woven with time and energy and resonance.

“There is another way.”

All the heads in the hall, from Fujin to the other Elder Gods turned to the seventh throne. To the one who had remained quiet this entire time. To Lady Calixta. The Elder Goddess of Fate. She was the only Elder God without a counterpart. The only one who existed out of the juxtaposition of the others. She lifted her head and through her silvery veil regarded her siblings and the wind god before her.

“Sister, you have not spoken in close to fifty thousand years,” Lord Haoma said. “Pray tell, what causes this?”

“I have seen how fate binds the souls of Raiden and this boy together,” she said, her voice somehow barely above a whisper yet also encased in steel. “And I have seen how fate conspired to steal the boy’s life where and when it did. Just like how it guided Raiden’s footsteps to bring him to where he now rests.” She lowered her gaze. “There is a way to reward Raiden for his diligence, and to balance the scales of fate once more.”

And then she told them of her plan. She spoke plainly, without embellishment of any words. Her voice never rose or wavered, but continued on, carried along like sand in the desert winds. And as though those same desert winds wove around him as she spoke, Fujin found himself feeling warmer. Hope blossomed in his chest for the first time in months.

When the last words left Lady Calixta’s mouth, she lifted her gaze once more. “Does this meet with your approval, my brothers and sisters?”

The other Elder Gods were quiet, considering what she had said.

“It is… an unconventional solution,” Lady Kishar said. “And it does not solve our need for a seventh among us. But I have no objection to it.”

“Nor I,” said Lord Rashnu. “If our sister thinks it important enough to speak about, to propose her own solution for, I would be remiss to stand in the way of fate.”

One by one, the other Elder Gods quietly acquiesced to what Lady Calixta had said.

“And you, Fujin.” Fujin felt Lady Calixta’s eyes upon him. “Stand and meet my gaze.”

Fujin pushed himself up slowly and looked up into Lady Calixta’s face. As their eyes locked, Fujin – for only a moment – comprehended the universe. He could feel the interconnections between himself and all things, the invisible strands of fate that wove around them all and tied them together irrevocably. How every action he took, every step, every choice, all had an irreversible effect on the way things _were_ and the way they _would be_.

And then Lady Calixta smiled, softly, at him. “Does this meet with your approval as an appropriate reward for your brother?” she asked.

“Yes,” Fujin said, barely trusting himself to speak. “Yes, in a thousand ways, yes. Thank you, Lady Calixta. Thank you.” He pressed his hands together and bowed again. “I – I will go and tell Raiden.”

“Ensure that he knows it will not be immediate,” Lady Ninkasi said. “We are tampering with the laws of the realms themselves. We have never done such a thing before, and we must tread carefully. But yes, you are dismissed. You may tell your brother.”

“I will,” Fujin said, bowing to them each in turn. “Thank you. Thank you, my lords and ladies. He will be so happy. Thank you.”

With a sudden beam of pale green light, Fujin vanished and the Elder Gods were alone once more.

“Tell us, sister, was it only fate that moved you to propose this solution?” Lord Haoma asked. “It is not like you to intercede on such a relatively minor matter.”

“Oh, no,” Lady Calixta said, lowering her head once more. “No, it was not only fate. Mostly, yes, but not only.”

“What else, then?” asked Lord Marduk. “Pray tell, I am curious.”

But Lady Calixta was silent once more. She had turned her attention back to the river of fate as it wound around all things in all the realms.

~~~

Raiden was by Kuai Liang’s side, as always, when he heard the wind coalesce behind him. He let out a long breath.

“Fujin, I have told you that I do not wish to be disturbed,” he said.

“This is not the usual disturbance I come with,” Fujin said. The tone in his voice was different. Raiden could tell that Fujin was bursting with the desire to speak. Ever since he was a young god, Fujin had been terrible at keeping secrets from Raiden. He always wanted to tell Raiden everything, whether Raiden wanted to hear it or not.

It was this change in his presence that caused Raiden to turn and look at him. Fujin was _beaming_. Something had happened.

“Speak, then,” Raiden said. “And then leave so I may return to my grief.”

“I do not think you will return to your grief when you hear what I have to say,” Fujin said. Raiden furrowed his brows.

And then Fujin told him. He spoke of how Raiden had been summoned before the Elder Gods, but the messenger was unable to reach him, so Fujin had spoken to them on his behalf. How they had proposed to raise Raiden to their ranks and have him sit in the seat of the seventh Elder God. How Fujin had asked instead for Kuai Liang to be raised as he was, and their objections to it. And how Lady Calixta had brokered a compromise, found a solution that met each of their respective approvals.

And then he told Raiden of Lady Calixta’s plan.

As Fujin spoke, Raiden felt himself moving from despair to shock to disbelief to awe to… hope. The last emotion had been absent for so long. He had not known he would ever feel it again.

“Please do not tell me this is one of your pranks,” Raiden said, his voice wavering.

“Never,” Fujin said, taking Raiden’s hands. “I would never jest about something this important. It will happen, Raiden. They have sworn it. Not immediately, but –”

Fujin was overwhelmed as Raiden stood, threw his arms around his brother, and embraced him with all his strength.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you. Thank you, Fujin. I – I will never be able to repay you for this. You have done me more honor today than I would ever –”

“You have done me much honor in the past, and you have looked out for me far more times than this,” Fujin said, leaning up to kiss Raiden’s cheek. “Come,” he said, pulling himself from Raiden’s grasp. “Come with me. We have much to prepare. And to repair. You have caused a great deal of damage, you know.”

“But I –” Raiden turned, not wanting to leave Kuai Liang.

“Soon,” Fujin said insistently. He tugged at Raiden’s hand and Raiden allowed himself to be led along. The two gods emerged out into the showers, moving down the path that led away from the tomb. Inside the cave, Kuai Liang’s body lay, as still as always. Inside it was cold and dark and silent.

But outside, for the first time in months, the rain stopped falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHH MAN, you guys, I cannot wait for next week’s chapter, even though I will be so, so, so incredibly sad to see this wrap up. I have been waiting to write chapter twenty-one for such a long time and now it is finally, finally here. What is Lady Calixta’s plan? What does she have in store for Kuai and Raiden? Will there be tears? (Probably) Will we get a happy ending? (Almost certainly) I can’t wait to share with you everything that will happen next week, and how this story will come to an end. Thank you all so much for hanging in here over how rough the last few chapters have been – I promise, the pain is at an end now and I hope this last chapter will be everything that you want it to be.
> 
> Also, three thousand views? YOU GUYS. You are amazing. I am still completely blown away by how much reception this fic has gotten.
> 
> As one final note, no, Cetrion is not an Elder God in this story. I hate Cetrion with a passion and find her to be one of the biggest assholes in the entire MK series. Thank you again so much for reading! I’ll see you next time, guys!


	21. A Map of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, you guys! The last chapter, the final part of this story! I’ve been waiting for this for so long and now that it’s over, I think I might cry. But hopefully this is worth the wait and you love how this came together as much as I do.
> 
> The song I listened to while I wrote this chapter was “Lovers” by Kathleen Battle. It is the main theme of my all-time favorite wuxia movie, _House of Flying Daggers_ , and it can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ix8KOYK4L54).
> 
> Now sit back, and enjoy the finale of “Ice, Storm”!

Kuai Liang did not know where he was. Everything was dim and confusing. He felt himself being pulled in so many directions at once, and he could not see clearly ahead. It was as though he were moving through honey. Everything around him felt thick and syrupy, as though the atmosphere itself was keeping him in place.

How had he gotten here? Where _was_ here, anyway? As he looked around, he realized everything was gray. Everything was hazy. He remembered…

What? What did he remember? Everything was so foggy. If he could just figure out where he _was_ …

He drifted. For how long, he didn’t know. Everything felt the same. Time was meaningless. He did not encounter anyone else, nor did he hear or feel or even think about anything. He just was. Wherever he was, he simply was. And then, without warning, a sharp pain sprang to him. He opened his mouth but found nothing coming out. The pain felt like burning in his chest. It spread throughout him, through his entire being, consumed him utterly. He wanted to scream but could not. He had no mouth. He was nothing but the burning. It was taking over him. He was… awake. His eyes snapped open. His back hurt. So did his chest and hands and feet. And his legs –

His legs. The wound. Poison. Tanya. Kuai Liang sat up, moving to his leg. He didn’t recognize the silk pants or shirt he wore. He rolled up his pants leg. There was no wound. Had he dreamed it? Had it all been a dream? Was he back in Lord Raiden’s chambers?

No. He looked around. The cave he was in was definitely not Lord Raiden’s chambers. He didn’t know this place. The rock walls were vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t think of where he had seen them before.

Suddenly, Kuai Liang had the realization that he was not breathing. He tried and was able to actively draw in a breath. But when he held it, trying to see if his lungs burned, there was no effect. It was at least a few minutes before he released the breath and found himself not needing to draw in another. He touched a hand to his face and was shocked at how cold his skin felt. He quickly put a hand to his neck. Then a hand to his wrist, then to his chest. There was no heartbeat.

Kuai Liang lowered his head. He was dead. That was the only possible explanation. But if he was dead, then where was he? He certainly would not expect Netherrealm to be so cold. A sudden brisk wind caught his attention and he looked up and to the mouth of the cave.

Outside, a blizzard thicker than he had ever seen in his life made it impossible to see beyond the cave mouth. Definitely _not_ Netherrealm, then. But where? Some other realm? Some in-between place? Had his time with Lord Raiden, being touched by and connected to and loved by a god, redirected him away from where he might go?

He didn’t know. But he certainly was not going to find out where he was by sitting there. He pushed himself up and was surprised to find that the stone underneath his palms felt less – impactful? – than it had before. It didn’t seem to leave ridges on his palms, nor did he feel like it dug into his skin. He stood and took a few cautious steps. Walking more or less seemed to be the same as it was, though the shoes were much finer than he was used to.

They were also certainly not fit for the snow. Kuai Liang groaned as he reached the mouth of the cave and saw the immense winter scene before him. He was on a mountain, that much was clear now, no doubt somewhere incredibly high. The snow was at least a foot deep and seemed to be getting heavier all the time. The slope down looked steep, but the snow might give him a bit more of a foothold than he would normally have.

Kuai Liang stepped out of the cave and was surprised again that the cold wind did not seem as bitter as he would have expected. He felt it, he could tell it was hitting him, but it did not give him a chill as it normally would.

_Perhaps this is what they mean by the chill of the grave._

Carefully, taking one step at a time lest he tumble and hurt himself – could he hurt himself? Kuai Liang didn’t know, but he was not willing to risk it – he made his way down the mountain. The wind seemed to intensify as he went, and even though the cold was not affecting him to the extent he thought it might, he still wrapped his arms around himself out of habit. He lowered his head to keep the heavy snow and harsh winds out of his eyes. And as he walked, his heart got heavier with each step.

He had failed. He did not know what had happened, but he had to hope that Lord Raiden and the others had stopped Tanya before she had resurrected the fallen one. Lord Raiden had to be so disappointed in him. The one task that he and he alone was given to do, and he could not even see it through. Killed by a single warrior. A warrior wielding a poisoned blade, who caught him off-guard, but a single warrior, nonetheless. He knew Lord Raiden had to be ashamed of him.

_I’m sorry, Lord Raiden. I’m so sorry I failed you. I love you so much. I’m sorry this is the last thing you’ll remember of me._

Lord Raiden had told him of the time they would have in the future. Of all the years that they would have, exploring the wonders of Earthrealm and learning more about each other and falling ever deeper in love. Kuai Liang sniffled once. It was too cold to cry. He squinted his eyes against it. He had lost it all. Perhaps fifty more beautiful, wonderful years with Lord Raiden, waking every morning in his arms, making love to him, experiencing all the wonders of the world.

And now, it was lost. Bitter disappointment crept through Kuai Liang, and he gritted his teeth as the storm intensified around him. What was this place? It seemed to know when to make things worse for him. Even if he wasn’t being chilled by the snow, even if it didn’t slow him as it would have when he was alive, it still made him miserable and made him want for any sort of shelter. Anything to keep this storm at bay.

The one thing Kuai Liang was grateful for was the depth of the snow. His feet sank down into the snowbanks, which solidified him and made certain he wouldn’t fall and slide down this steep mountainside. He could not even tell how much time had passed since he left the cave. Half an hour? An hour? Not more than that, certainly. Everything around him was _white_ and the sky was covered in gray snow clouds. He couldn’t understand this place.

As Kuai Liang reached the bottom of the mountain, he turned and looked back up. The cave he had woken up in was almost impossible to see against the blanket of white draped over the mountain. He looked ahead. The valley seemed to be filled with dead trees, covered in snow. A cataclysm must have come through here at some point. He could see where a number of trees were broken, tossed about, or uprooted.

He carefully made his way forward, slogging through the snow as he went. He had not seen another figure the entire time he had spent in this place, and he was starting to become worried. If this had been a realm he was supposed to end up in, surely someone would have been here. Was he sent here by mistake? Would he be stuck here for the rest of eternity, never to see anyone ever again? The thought made his soul ache.

Perhaps this was his penance. Perhaps the grandmaster had been right all along, and he should have led a life of aestheticism, ignoring pleasures of the flesh and of the realms. And now he was being punished for his lust and his indulgences by being stripped of everything that gave him comfort. His foot caught on something under the snow and he pitched forward, suddenly unable to summon the strength to push himself up.

Kuai Liang remained on all fours in the snow, head downturned. He was dead. He was going to be stuck here for the rest of eternity. And he was alone. He was so completely alone. He ached for Lord Raiden. More than anything, he wished he could have just one more minute with Lord Raiden, to say the things he needed to say. To apologize. To –

“…Kuai…”

The word drifted on the wind. Kuai Liang looked up, his gaze glancing around. In the distance, he could just make out the shadow of a figure. A figure moving in the storm. His eyes widened as he was able to make out the conical hat.

“Lord Raiden!” he yelled. He pushed himself up, stumbling as he got to his feet. “Lord Raiden, wait! Wait for me!” He began moving with as much speed as he could muster, cursing the deep snow as he slogged forward. The figure began to come into greater focus as the distance between them lessened.

And then Lord Raiden’s arms were around him. Kuai Liang collapsed against the thunder god, heaving deep breaths and clutching at him. “You came back,” he barely managed to get out. “You came back for me.”

“I would never leave you, Kuai.” Lord Raiden’s voice was raw. “I am so sorry. I failed you. I left you alone. I never should have…”

“No, I –” Kuai Liang looked up at Lord Raiden, placing a hand on his face. He couldn’t bring himself to stand a second longer and collapsed utterly into the snow. Lord Raiden came down next to him and wrapped him tightly in his arms. “I failed,” Kuai Liang said, shaking his head. “I failed you. Tanya, she –”

“You did not fail. You did not,” Raiden said, tilting Kuai Liang’s face up. “She is dead. And so is her master. Earthrealm is safe.” He smiled. “And you are whole again. All is well.”

Kuai Liang felt a cold chill run through him. “But I’m…” he hesitated. “I’m not – I –” He looked around. “Where are we? What is this place? I’ve never seen anything like this.”

Raiden seemed surprised. “You mean you do not… Kuai, this is the Sky Temple. We are in the garden now,” he said.

Kuai Liang stared at Raiden for a moment, then looked around. “But, it’s – it’s destroyed.” His voice betrayed his desolation. “Lord Raiden, it’s… what happened? How is – and the snow, why are you making it snow instead of rain? I don’t understand. What happened?”

Raiden suddenly seemed to realize something important. “You are – no, of course, you would not be aware,” he said. He stood and held out a hand for Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang took it hesitantly and allowed Raiden to help him up. Raiden smiled at him. “I am not the one who is doing this, Kuai. You are.”

“What?” Kuai Liang asked, his eyes squinting in confusion. “But I don’t…”

Raiden smiled warmly at him and took both of Kuai Liang’s hands in his own. “You don’t understand,” he said gently. “Then I will make things clear to you.” Kuai Liang’s eyes widened as Raiden slowly took a knee before him in the snow and inclined his head. “Allow me to be the first to bow to you… Lord Kuai Liang.”

Kuai Liang felt as though time stopped. The words hung in the cold air around him. He looked down at Lord Raiden –

 _Down_. Lord Raiden was _bowing_. To _him_. He had called him…

“Lord Kuai Liang,” Raiden said again, looking up at him with a warm smile on his face. “The Elder Gods have rewarded me for my service not by bringing you back to life as you were, but by giving you _new_ life and divinity. You died in the Snow Temple. I brought you to rest near where my fallen brother, who was once god of snow and rain, resided. And now you…” He brought Kuai Liang’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. “My love. You are now the god of snow.”

A nervous noise escaped Kuai Liang. This didn’t seem real. None of it seemed real. But Lord Raiden seemed so sure. “Truly?” he managed to say, hope creeping into his voice for the first time since he had awoken. As he said the word, the winds seemed to die down slightly. Kuai Liang looked around, then back to Raiden.

“Your emotions and your state affect this place now as much as mine,” Raiden said. He stood and smiled at Kuai Liang. “Your powers are still very new to you, but… think about the snow. Think about what it is doing. And then try to move it.”

Kuai Liang looked out at the falling drifts. He hesitantly took one of his hands from Raiden’s and held it out towards some of the falling snow. He watched as a few flakes fell into his hand and remained there, not melting. He gently blew on them and watched as they caught in a sudden drift. He focused all his concentration on the snow. On each individual flake.

 _He could sense each individual flake_. The realization was overwhelming and his knees buckled, but Raiden was there, holding him up.

“Focus,” Raiden said to him gently. “Focus. Think about what you can do.”

Kuai Liang forced himself to think. He could feel his consciousness seeping out into the snow around them. The flakes that fell so quietly and so beautifully from the heavens. And with great concentration and effort, he stopped the trajectory of the snow and reversed it. His face broke into childlike amazement as he watched the snow flurries start to weave around himself and Lord Raiden, slowly at first and then picking up speed as they went. He found himself laughing, partly in disbelief and partly in joy, as he controlled the snow: where it fell, how it danced on the wind.

Raiden was beaming at him with pride. “You see? You can do it,” he said, stroking Kuai Liang’s hair. Kuai Liang looked back to him. He suddenly realized what he had not done yet. What he needed so badly to do.

Kuai Liang leaned up – not as far as before, he realized – and pressed his lips against Raiden’s desperately. Raiden let out a noise of intense relief as he kissed Kuai Liang back. Both sought salvation in each other, their kiss deepening and increasing in heat. The time they had been apart weighed heavily on both and they both felt a desperate, gnawing need for the other.

When at last they broke their kiss, Kuai Liang brought a hand to Raiden’s face. “Lord Raiden,” he whispered.

“Just Raiden,” Raiden whispered back. He leaned his forehead against Kuai Liang’s. “You are my equal now, my love.”

“Raiden,” Kuai Liang said, his chest feeling full of joy. “Raiden, we have – we have time now. We have all the time left.”

“All of the time,” Raiden agreed, smiling at him. “And it is a beautiful day.”

Kuai Liang looked up and his smile widened as the light cleared through the clouds. The warmth spread and he could see that the snow was already beginning to recede.

“But what happened to the garden?” Kuai Liang asked as the uprooted trees began to come more clearly into view. “Did the storm… did I…?”

“I am ashamed to admit I lost control of my senses completely when you died,” Raiden said, lowering his head. “I felt as though my life were forfeit. All the light left me. I did not care who I struck out at or destroyed. And here…” Raiden looked over at the remnants of the pomegranate tree that he had purposefully destroyed. “So much reminded me of you.” He looked back to Kuai Liang. “Forgive me. I know what joy this brought you.”

Kuai Liang leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against Raiden’s lips. When he drew back, he smiled and said, “We will rebuild it. Together.”

“We will,” Raiden agreed, smiling. “I will show you how to create from nothing,” he said. “It will be good practice for you. You will have responsibilities soon, and you will begin to receive prayers of your own.”

“I still can hardly believe it,” Kuai Liang said. Something Raiden had said earlier struck him. “But your brother – the god of rain and snow, what – what becomes of him?”

Raiden paused and his gaze moved back to the mountain where Kuai Liang had lain in rest.

“His name was Kuraokami,” Raiden said. “We called him Kurao. When the fallen one – when Shinnok attacked, he brought the fight to his forces immediately. He flooded and froze them in their place. And Shinnok struck him down. Kurao bought the rest of us time to escape. He was always very brave.”

Raiden paused in his telling and then placed a hand under Kuai Liang’s chin. “After, when I became the protector god of Earthrealm, the responsibilities of controlling rain fell to me,” he said. “But the elder gods did not feel that snow necessarily needed its own god. Hence why there was no god of snow for so long. The worship that might have gone to such a god was placed on the three friends of winter.” He smiled. “You remember them. Pine, and bamboo, and…”

“Plum blossoms,” Kuai Liang said, realization suddenly hitting him. “In Tokyo, you said I was like plum blossoms. A sign of hope in winter.”

“Perhaps even then, some part of me knew this would be your fate,” Raiden said, drawing Kuai Liang closer to him. He exhaled again. “To answer your question: Kurao was brave and important and… he was my brother. But he died in time immemorial. No humans have ever known him, and they have never had a deity of snow. So while Fujin and I and our friends and family will always remember him, his responsibilities fall to you now.” He smiled again at Kuai Liang.

Kuai Liang felt the weight of the fallen god upon his shoulders. “I will do my best to honor his memory, and to serve Earthrealm,” he said, bringing Raiden’s hand to his mouth and kissing it softly.

Raiden’s smile softened. “Being a god is not solely responsibilities,” he said, turning to move through the garden. “There is joy to it as well. Come. I will have you see the Sky Temple. Or the new Sky Temple.”

Kuai Liang paused and tilted his head in confusion. Raiden pointedly looked ahead.

“You didn’t destroy the Sky Temple as well, did you?” he asked.

“Come along,” Raiden said breezily. Kuai Liang shook his head and followed, coming to Raiden’s side. He took Raiden’s hand in his and leaned against him, resting his head upon Raiden’s shoulder.

Raiden smiled down at Kuai Liang. He was taller now, a good six and a half feet, but still not as tall as those created as gods. Raiden had waited for this day for what felt like half an eternity, even if it had only been a few weeks. The Elder Gods had to infuse divinity within Kuai Liang, to ensure that he was suitable to hold the divine spark. Then a bit of the Jinsei had to be placed within him. And he had to remain where he was. The waiting had nearly driven Raiden mad. But then the temperature had begun to drop and Raiden could sense snow on the wind. When the blizzard hit, he had never been so overjoyed. He had made his way as quickly as he could through the snow, and when he saw Kuai Liang – alive – his soul had felt reborn again.

_We have eternity together. We will never be apart again._

The stone steps that were carved out of the mountain looked just as they had before, but Kuai Liang’s eyes widened as they neared the top of the stairs and he saw the Sky Temple. It had been rebuilt, much in the same material, but in a style that now looked grander than before. The second story was clearly visible, and the courtyard led up to a pair of beautiful, ornate doors carved out of a deep red wood.

“Obviously, if you wish anything changed, we can make alterations,” Raiden said. “I thought this might be more to your taste than the old temple.”

“It’s beautiful,” Kuai Liang said, a smile breaking across his face. “I loved the old temple, it was my home, but this looks…”

“Like the home of gods,” Raiden provided. Kuai Liang looked up and nodded, the smile still on his face. Raiden beamed to see Kuai Liang so happy. “Come. The inside is much the same as it was before, but there are a few changes.”

Raiden led Kuai Liang to the entrance. The doors swung open by themselves at a mere touch and Kuai Liang looked around as they entered. Unlike before, where a small, austere entry hall was the first thing visitors to the Sky Temple saw, now the doors opened directly into the magnificent main chamber. Kuai Liang could see how much of the design was similar to how it had been before, with frescoes and carvings dedicated to the glory of the gods and Earthrealm. But now, there was something very different.

One wall in the main chamber was bereft of wood. Instead, a sheet of ice, stark but beautiful, stood. Kuai Liang could see vapor gently misting off it and he turned to Raiden.

“It is elemental,” Raiden said. “It will never melt, but it can be carved into whatever you wish. I wished to give you the freedom to design what you would like here. This is your home as much as mine.”

Kuai Liang felt his chest compress as though it were weighed down under an avalanche. He encircled his arms around Raiden, resting his face against Raiden’s neck and closing his eyes. Raiden tightened his embrace around Kuai Liang and closed his eyes as well. Kuai Liang had done this many times before, when he was mortal. At first, Raiden had thought it was that Kuai Liang was seeking comfort, almost as though a child would with his father. But then he realized it was Kuai Liang’s unspoken way of saying _I love you_. The way he nuzzled his face against Raiden’s neck, how his hand clutched at Raiden’s shoulder, the desperation of getting as close as he possibly could. Raiden had missed this so terribly. It thrilled him to know that divinity had not changed Kuai Liang. He was as he had always been – but now he was eternal. His boy would live forever, just as Raiden would.

Kuai Liang softly began pressing his lips against Raiden’s neck. Raiden let out a small murmur of contentment as Kuai Liang kissed his way up the neck, to the jaw, across the cheek, and then their lips met. Raiden had not known whether Kuai Liang would wish this as he had before, or if they would be physically intimate again. But the way in which Kuai Liang was pressing against him, the need of his mouth, the quiet noises that he was expressing, all left no doubt in Raiden’s mind.

With a thought, Raiden transported them both into his – _their_ – chambers. He had left this exactly as it had been before. He could not bring himself to change the slightest thing about the place where they had made love so many times. Where they would again and again and again. Raiden’s hands suddenly touched skin instead of silk and he opened his eyes.

Kuai Liang had pulled back and was looking down at his own nude form with clear surprise. He looked back up to Raiden. “I didn’t realize that could happen just by thinking about it,” he said. Raiden chuckled and willed his own clothes away. The feeling of skin against skin made both shiver – Raiden a little more intently, from the cold of Kuai Liang’s touch – with desire.

“Much can happen simply by wishing it,” he murmured into Kuai Liang’s ear. Kuai Liang shivered again. He leaned up and whispered the words Raiden had longed to hear for months. The ones that he had ached to think about.

“Make love to me.”

Raiden grabbed onto Kuai Liang and brought him back and down onto the bed with full force, crushing his mouth against Kuai Liang’s. He did not need to hold himself back any longer for fear of hurting Kuai Liang’s fragile mortal form. For the first time, Raiden had the freedom to let himself go completely.

Kuai Liang moaned under Raiden and pressed up, pushing his body against Raiden’s with all the desire and heat that threatened to consume him. Raiden had never acted like this with him, and Kuai Liang felt lust rise through him. He tangled a hand in Raiden’s long hair, moaning into Raiden’s mouth as the thunder god kissed him with more passion than he had ever shown to Kuai Liang before.

Raiden could feel his desire surging as he kissed Kuai Liang desperately, tasting him, feeling him, _needing_ him. Kuai Liang’s response, the moaning and whimpering he was making, was doing nothing to tamp down on Raiden’s need. Raiden broke from Kuai Liang’s mouth and moved to just next to Kuai Liang’s ear. He whispered into it the words the had longed to say, that he always spoke when Kuai Liang needed him.

“As you desire.”

Kuai Liang let out a long moan in reply and turned his head, kissing Raiden as deeply as he could. He arched a leg to press against Raiden’s side, their godhoods sliding against each other and giving each surges of pleasure. Raiden nearly growled into Kuai Liang’s mouth, a guttural, almost human noise that made Kuai Liang’s ichor feel hot with desire.

He broke from Raiden’s mouth, looking into the thunder god’s eyes and seeing the need within. “Now,” he whispered. “Please, now.” Raiden moved so that Kuai Liang’s back was against the bed. Kuai Liang pressed his weight against his back and shoulders, lifting his hips. Raiden grasped the backs of Kuai Liang’s legs and raised them, guiding himself to Kuai Liang’s entrance. Every day that Kuai Liang lay still and cold, Raiden had ached for him. He had ached to know his touch and to feel his body again. And now he did not have to worry about causing injury to Kuai Liang. The lust within Raiden was almost unholy in its entirety.

Raiden pressed himself against Kuai Liang’s entrance. He knew the feeling of being inside Kuai Liang, of feeling Kuai Liang’s body around his godhood. But as he pressed in, Raiden gasped raggedly and his head rolled back on his shoulders. In his long life, Raiden had never lain with another god or goddess. He had known what his own divinity did to mortal lovers but had not known that he himself could experience the sudden jolt and overwhelming bliss that another’s divinity would provide.

Kuai Liang watched in near shock, his mouth slightly agape as he saw Raiden’s reaction to him – _him_. Through the haze that clouded his understanding, even if it was not as intense as it had been before, the knowledge that he was giving Raiden the pleasure that Raiden used to give him struck him almost senseless.

Raiden leaned his head forward, making eye contact with Kuai Liang. From the look on Kuai Liang’s face, he could tell that the feeling of their joining was mutual and he moved himself forward, resting fully inside Kuai Liang. The moan of pleasure each emitted seemed to fill the other and Raiden leaned forward until he was only inches from Kuai Liang’s face. The sensation was so unfamiliar – and yet it was not. He remembered what it was like to join with Kuai Liang, and he could tell that it had been like this, but it was so heightened. So much more powerful than it had been before.

“You feel,” he began, a slight shudder of pleasure rippling through his being. “Elder Gods, Kuai, I have never – you feel as though I am being born anew.”

Kuai Liang was still overcome as he had been before, though he realized he had more control of his senses and his body. _I am not as frail as I was._ He reached up to place a hand on Raiden’s cheek. “There is no rush, my love,” he said gently, referring to Raiden for the first time in the way Raiden had called him so often. “We have time. Sink into this feeling. Savor it, as I do. I’m here. And know that this is how you have made me feel so many times. You have made me feel this beautiful sensation. This is the gift you have given me, and I am so glad to be able to give it to you now.”

Raiden’s arms gave out and he collapsed onto Kuai Liang with a deep groan that seemed to come from the very depths of his being. Kuai Liang wrapped his legs around Raiden’s waist and placed his arms around Raiden, softly stroking his back with one hand and his hair with the other. Raiden had taken care of him more times than Kuai Liang could count. He had brought Kuai Liang to the peaks of ecstasy and asked for nothing in return. Now Kuai Liang would allow Raiden to feel what he had. He would help Raiden drift through this perfect sensation.

And Raiden let himself drift. He had never surrendered his senses like this before, but now he felt as though he were floating atop an ocean of precious oils, soaking into the ecstasy that stretched out through his very being. It was Kuai doing this to him. Kuai whose divinity made him feel as though he would become completely undone. Kuai, whose mere presence and touch were Raiden’s salvation.

Kuai Liang brought his mouth up to Raiden’s ear. He continued to gently stroke Raiden’s back and he whispered, “This is how it will be forever now. Every time, it will be like this.”

 _Every time._ They would be able to experience this over and over, for all time. The thought almost made Raiden lose himself to his pleasure, but he caught himself in time and instead let out a small pleading sound, nearly a whimper – a most ungodly noise, but enough to make Kuai Liang’s soul sing.

 _I must give him pleasure. I cannot be selfish. He has been gone for so long. He must know this again._ Raiden placed his palms against the mattress and pushed himself up. He had rested in Kuai Liang this entire time, fully within him and at his complete stiffness. He could feel Kuai Liang’s own excitement against his stomach and knew that this experience would be unlike anything he had ever known in his very long life. He looked to Kuai Liang with adoration – and worship – in his eyes. 

He would worship Kuai Liang forever. It would not be the same as his worship of the Elder Gods, but the feelings of desire, of need, of love, of lust, of connection, of _need_ – he had never known anything like this. He understood now. He understood why Kuai Liang had said that he would worship Raiden. As far back as their first joining in the cave in Outworld, Kuai Liang had begged to be allowed to worship Raiden, to be his servant, to do anything so long as he could stay with Raiden.

_I understand now, my love. I understand._

Slowly, much more slowly than he thought he would, Raiden began to move back and forth within Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang let out a low whine from the back of his throat and his head drifted back. Raiden caught it in the palm of his hand and kept Kuai Liang’s head upright. “I would see your eyes,” he moaned as he felt the sheer bliss of Kuai Liang’s divine body around him, pressing on his godhood from all sides and giving that heat, that glorious heat that licked at his ichor.

Kuai Liang felt himself falling back into the habit of drifting when Raiden made love to him, but the words from Raiden stopped him from sinking entirely into himself. _No. I cannot be a selfish lover and allow him to do everything._ Raiden was experiencing something akin to what Kuai Liang himself did. And Kuai Liang would do anything to heighten Raiden’s pleasure. He arched his back, pressing himself up against Raiden, then brought his hips down, meeting Raiden’s. Raiden let out a long, shuddering moan of pleasure as Kuai Liang did so and joy soared through the snow god.

_I will you make you feel as I do. I will bring you this joy that you have brought to me._

Kuai Liang began to rock his hips back and forth, meeting Raiden’s and feeling Raiden press up completely into him. Their bodies shuddered in unison and both continued to let out noises of pleasure – moans, whimpers, cries, and deep, longing groans of desire. Their bodies sang, both feeling the absolute joy and burning lust that coursed through them. The hours fell away. Time meant nothing as they continued to make love, experiencing everything that their joining granted them.

Raiden had never felt such exquisite agony of pleasure coursing through him. He wished for it to never cease, but also knew that he would not be able to hold himself back – a new sensation, as he had always been able to control his release whenever he lay with a mortal. Every time he had lain with Kuai Liang before, he had been able to determine when he would reach his crest of pleasure and to ensure that Kuai Liang would as well. But now, he was at the mercy of Kuai Liang’s divine body as much as Kuai Liang was at his.

 _Elder Gods, I_ want _this. I_ need _this._

“My love,” Raiden barely managed to get out. “I am – I will not last – I –”

“Please,” Kuai Liang begged, his fingernails digging into Raiden’s back in a way that made Raiden hiss in pleasure through his teeth. “Please, Raiden. Join with me. Let us…”

“Together,” Raiden breathed. And then he let himself go, a roar coursing from deep within him, louder than the most deafening thunder. Raiden felt his release explode from him more powerfully than any lightning ever had as it surged from him and into Kuai Liang beneath him. He felt as though he were experiencing the birth of the realms themselves at the touch and will of the One Being. A bolt of lightning almost as strong as those which had destroyed the Sky Temple crashed into the mountainside.

Kuai Liang’s cry started in the back of his throat. His neck rolled back and his scream erupted from him as he felt Raiden’s release exploding into him, the lightning surging through him and triggering his own release, as it had so many times before. But unlike before, Kuai Liang could feel the ice and snow raging within him as his ichor churned and brought him to his peak. Kuai Liang erupted between himself and Raiden and – almost unwittingly – brought a hand up, pressing his palm against the wall behind them. Crystals of ice and frost formed across the wall, reaching up from the bed nearly to the ceiling, and spreading out in all directions.

The two gods were almost unable to respond from the intensity of their lovemaking. At last, Kuai Liang lowered his hand and brought his cool touch to the back of Raiden’s head, stroking his lover’s long hair. The feeling of Kuai Liang’s touch was enough for Raiden to raise his head and bring his hand to Kuai Liang’s face, touching it tenderly.

“I have never… not in my entire life known pleasure such as I have just now,” Raiden managed to say. “You have… you have changed how I have known my physical form can react.”

“I have never known anything like it either,” Kuai Liang said. He did not need to take in the slow, steady breaths he was, but it was something that reassured his body after their joining. “I had thought what I knew when I was with you before was the peak of everything, but that…” he leaned up and pressed his lips against Raiden’s before falling back to the bed in exhaustion. “It was awe-inspiring.”

Raiden leaned down and pressed several soft kisses against Kuai Liang’s lips. He moved gently until he was lying next to Kuai Liang instead of atop him and continued to stroke his lover’s face. “I do not know if I will be able to move for some time,” he confessed.

Kuai Liang chuckled gently and rolled onto his side. “Then don’t move,” he said, bringing his hand to Raiden’s face. “We have time. We have so much time now.”

Raiden and Kuai Liang lay together in bed for hours, whispering quiet affirmations of love to one another. Neither wanted to let the other go. It was while they lay there that Kuai Liang had the sudden realization that time would never pass for him in the same way it had. He no longer needed to eat or sleep, and days would not feel the same. The loss of his humanity struck him harder than he thought it would.

“What worries you?” Raiden asked, stroking his hair softly as Kuai Liang lay on his chest.

“I – I am so grateful to live again, and for my divinity,” Kuai Liang said. “But I just realized I am going to have to learn an entirely new way of looking at the world. I…” he shook his head slightly. “All of this is going to feel very strange for some time.”

“It will,” Raiden agreed. “But I will be here to help guide you. And Fujin will as well. And our friends and family.” He smiled. “They are very excited to meet you, you know. We have not had a new god since we were all created millions of years ago.”

Kuai Liang managed a smile at that. “I hope I will live up to everyone’s expectations,” he said. Something Raiden said earlier came back to him and he adjusted his position on Raiden’s chest. “Weren’t you going to take me out to the garden and show me how to create?”

“I was,” Raiden said. “Would you like to do that now, or would you prefer to stay here a bit longer?”

“I think I would like to try,” Kuai Liang said. “I’m eager to learn. To see what I can do. It felt so different from my _qi_.”

“It is different,” Raiden said. “Your magic as a mortal was learned. Now it is inherent. It is as much as part of you as snow and ice themselves are.” He smiled. “But you will learn. Come.” He gently extracted himself from Kuai Liang’s arms and stood, his white gi and conical hat returning to his form sometime between when he sat up on the bed and rose to his height. “Start by imagining your form. Think of the clothes you wore earlier. Or any such clothes you desire. You may appear however you wish. This form is –” he suddenly paused.

Kuai Liang looked up at Raiden. “What is it?” he asked.

“I… forgive me,” Raiden said, suddenly remembering his indulgence. “While you were… gone, I provided those clothes to you. But I also made small alterations to you. I removed your wounds. And your…” he pressed his lips together. “I healed your scar.”

Kuai Liang brought his hand to his face, feeling around his left eye. Surely enough, his skin was smooth again. He looked up at Raiden. “Did my scar displease you?” he asked quietly.

“No!” Raiden was at his side, kneeling by the bed and taking his hands. His face was desperate. “No, Kuai, it did not,” he said, squeezing his hands. “Please believe me, I loved you entirely as you were. I always felt you were the most beautiful human I ever saw. But I… I knew how it bothered you. I could see it on your face every time you looked in a mirror and saw yourself scarred. I…” Raiden lowered his head. “I could not bring myself to see something that caused you pain,” he said, his voice raw. “Please forgive me.”

Kuai Liang felt as though a flurry whipped through him. He moved from the bed, the silk shirt and pants returning to his form as he knelt next to Raiden. “I love you,” he whispered, putting his arms around Raiden. “There is nothing to forgive. You – you always take such care of me. You have given me more love than anyone ever has.” He kissed Raiden’s temple. “I am not angry. I never could be.”

Raiden’s hands clutched at Kuai Liang, the storm that had been brewing in his mind breaking and sending relief throughout him. “If you desire,” he said, stroking at Kuai Liang’s cheek. “You may bring it back. Or otherwise adjust your visage. However you wish.” He looked up. “There is a mirror. You may see how you appear in this form.”

Kuai Liang slowly stood and moved over to the mirror that hung on the opposite side of the room. As he looked into it, he was startled to see his eyes glowing a gentle ice blue. He reached up and placed his hand next to his right eye. Raiden moved behind him, his own eyes the soft dark brown that had given Kuai Liang such comfort.

“I suppose I should have guessed,” Kuai Liang said. “But somehow…”

“It suits you,” Raiden said, smiling softly at him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “But if you would prefer, you need only think about how you appear.”

Kuai Liang watched in the mirror, concentrating on the sight of his eyes. He watched as the glow began to fade, the ice-blue light fading until his own brown eyes appeared again. It was now that he was able to see his face as it had been before the grandmaster had attacked him. Before any of the battles he had fought as a defender of Earthrealm. A small smile played on his lips.

“I look…” he managed to get out.

“Beautiful,” Raiden murmured, resting his forehead against the side of Kuai Liang’s head. “Always and forever. Nothing and no creature in all the realms will ever be more beautiful to me than you.”

Kuai Liang closed his eyes, the sudden rush of love coursing through him threatening to overwhelm and engulf him completely. He had thought his emotions intense when he had been a mere mortal, but now they took him completely by surprise. “You spoil me with your kindness,” he said softly.

“I never give you anything you do not already deserve countless times over,” Raiden murmured into his ear. A shiver of desire crept up through Kuai Liang.

_We have much love to catch up on. It has been too long._

That could wait, though. They had made love so intensely earlier that Kuai Liang did not fully trust himself to hold back again. Instead, he turned and pressed his lips against Raiden’s. They remained together, connected to each other through their kiss. Kuai Liang finally drew back reluctantly and said, “The garden.”

“Yes,” Raiden said, placing a hand on his lover’s cheek. “I would have you take us there. Envision it. Think of it. And think of me here next to you. You may transport others to places you know. At first it will seem strange, but as you learn the realms and how all places are interconnected, it will become much easier.”

Kuai Liang closed his eyes, focusing on his arms around Raiden, Raiden’s hand against his face, the closeness of their bodies to one another. And then he focused on the garden. The place where they had spent so much time. Where they had made love and confessed their love to one another. A place he would always cherish and feel at home.

Before Kuai Liang realized it, he could feel gentle breezes and the warmth of light upon him. He opened his eyes and smiled up at the cerulean sky.

Raiden kissed his cheek. “It is not difficult,” he said. “You simply have to focus on what it is you wish to achieve.”

Kuai Liang looked back down, meeting Raiden’s eyes. “Is it the same for recreating this place?” he asked.

“It is,” Raiden said, stepping away from Kuai Liang. “Come. Watch me,” he said. He stepped forward toward the shattered trunk of the pomegranate tree. As Kuai Liang watched, Raiden pressed his hand against the blackened trunk. Raiden closed his eyes and Kuai Liang took in a slight breath as the tree seemed to return to life. Before his eyes, the trunk returned to its usual hue before growing rapidly, spreading branches out into every direction, and growing ruby-red fruit.

“Amazing,” he said, a small laugh of delight coming up from his throat. Raiden opened his eyes and smiled.

“You do not need to be touching what you wish to restore, though it does help and might be easier for you to envision at first,” he said to Kuai Liang. “Think of how it was before. Or of something that you wish for it to be. Whatever you wish, you may make. This is our realm. We may craft it exactly how we desire.”

Kuai Liang looked over at a bed of crushed flowers. _Exactly how we desire._ He stepped close and knelt, placing his hand on the earth. _The most beautiful trees and flowers and vines. However I desire._

Raiden watched with joy as Kuai Liang caused a trunk to emerge from the ground. It grew slowly, much slower than Raiden had been able to raise the pomegranate tree, but it grew nonetheless. As Raiden watched, it emerged as a dove tree, the soft white blooms spreading out from each of the branches as leaves and flowers emerged.

Kuai Liang stood, pride evident on his face as he took in his creation. He looked back to Raiden, unable to keep the smile from nearly splitting his face in two.

“I did it,” he said, surprise and glee in his voice in equal measures.

“You did,” Raiden said, taking his hand and bringing it to his mouth, applying a kiss to it. “Now let us continue and heal this place however it needs.”

Kuai Liang lost track of time as he and Raiden moved through the garden, focusing on one area at a time. He did not fully trust himself with the plants he was unfamiliar with, but he knew enough of the layout and what had been there before to replace the copses of trees, the long vines that created beautiful shades of vermillion and gold, and the fruit trees that he had eaten from so many times.

Raiden allowed his creativity to run wild. He rarely trusted himself to do so, but he could tell from the reactions on Kuai Liang’s face whether what he was doing was aesthetically pleasing or not. On the growth of dragonfruit, Kuai Liang had looked amazed. When Raiden attempted to craft flowers that resembled bursting flames, Kuai Liang had been more hesitant. Raiden allowed Kuai Liang’s taste to guide him and he felt joy run through him.

Raiden felt alive once more. He knew now that his life would never return to the acceptable dull gray that it had been before Kuai Liang had entered it. Now every day would be a kaleidoscope of colors and emotions, of experiences that he had thought himself tired of but now would get to feel anew once more. The entirety of eternity stretched out before them. Raiden’s fear of losing Kuai Liang, of watching him die, had tempered his joy even when the boy had been alive. And now –

Raiden looked over at Kuai Liang, how he carefully tended lotus blossoms that would float on a pool that he had raised, how gently he worked on every petal, crafting them just so and adjusting the color cautiously, carefully, until he was at last satisfied. Raiden felt as though he might collapse under the weight of his love for Kuai Liang.

_I will never have to lose this. We will be together forever._

Raiden moved to kneel next to Kuai Liang and he smiled at his love. “You are truly an artist,” he said.

Kuai Liang looked as though he would flush with pleasure. “Hardly,” he said. “I am trained to kill. There is no artistry in that.”

“And yet you have the ear of a poet, the eye of a painter, and a soul of immeasurable kindness,” Raiden said. He looked at the blossom that Kuai Liang held in his hand and gently lifted it from his palm, placing it on the surface of the pool with the others Kuai Liang had created and letting it rest.

Kuai Liang settled back and leaned against Raiden. “We must have been out here for hours,” he said. Raiden chuckled. Kuai Liang looked up at him. “What’s funny?” he asked.

“We have been mending the garden for three months,” Raiden said. Kuai Liang blinked and sat up.

“You jest,” he said in disbelief.

“An entire season has passed, my love,” Raiden said, smiling at him gently. “You experience time now as I do. As all gods do. When you are distracted or occupied, more time can pass than you realize. Do not be upset. It means only that you have found something that is meaningful to you.”

Kuai Liang was quiet. Raiden could tell something was bothering him. “Does this concern you?” he asked.

“I… yes,” Kuai Liang admitted. “There are still mortals who I care greatly for. And I have lost a quarter of a year of their remaining lives, just growing plants.”

Raiden’s smile faded and he sighed. He had hoped to spare Kuai Liang from this realization for some time. But it was inevitable. Perhaps better to speak on it now. “I understand,” he said, leaning in to kiss Kuai Liang’s cheek. “I have had so many mortals who I have cherished, who I have watched grow into maturity, and into old age, and eventually perish. It is one of the few true pains of eternity.” He reached down to take Kuai Liang’s hand and squeeze it. “It was one of the things that brought me the most pain when you were still mortal, to know that you would die someday. I could not bear the thought.” He brought Kuai Liang’s hand to his mouth, kissing it gently. “But this means that you are a kind god. That you are good, and that you care for others, and that you will be beloved by those who know you.”

Kuai Liang looked up, eyes sad but a small smile on his lips. “I certainly hope so,” he said, squeezing Raiden’s hand back. “There is enough pain in the world. I don’t wish to add to it.”

“You will not,” Raiden said, leaning in closer, until he and Kuai Liang were against each other, nestled in so very close to one another. Raiden felt as though the electric current within him might reach a point of complete stillness. Being this close to Kuai Liang brought him such peace. “You could not cause pain,” he said, his voice quiet and his face directly next to Kuai Liang’s. “It is not in your nature. You are as soft and beautiful as snow falling on the darkest night of winter.”

Kuai Liang smiled. “Now who is the poet?” he asked, leaning against Raiden and letting out a contented sigh. “At least I will have you,” he said, nuzzling his head against Raiden. “I will always have you.”

“Always,” Raiden said, wrapping his arms around Kuai Liang’s chest. They lay in silence with each other a few moments longer. Raiden could not help feeling like there was something else troubling Kuai Liang, though he could not imagine what. Something about the slight furrow of the snow god’s brow, the barely perceptible chill in the air. There was not snow falling, but Raiden could feel the threat of it.

He kissed Kuai Liang’s forehead again. “There is something else that troubles you,” he said.

Kuai Liang managed a small smile. “It’s silly,” he said, turning in Raiden’s arms so his cheek rested against Raiden’s chest. “It isn’t even anything that troubles me. Just… a thought.”

“Tell me,” Raiden said, stroking his hair. “If there is anything I might do or provide for you, I will. I will never let you suffer.”

“I am hardly suffering when I am with you,” Kuai Liang said, sliding his arms around Raiden. “But if you wish to know.”

“I do,” Raiden said.

Kuai Liang was quiet for a moment. When he spoke, he tried to keep his voice light. “When I was mortal, I knew I would die someday,” he said. “After you told me about consorts and how they lost themselves, and you promised me you wouldn’t do that to me, I knew I would die. And I had accepted that. I had to. I knew my time with you would come to an end. But now that it won’t ever come to an end, now that we will be together forever, I…” He chuckled, softly. “It almost makes me wish that I could – that I could marry you.”

Raiden blinked. He had not anticipated Kuai Liang saying that. Kuai Liang chuckled again and looked up at Raiden.

“I told you it was silly,” he said. “Just an indulgence. It is the way mortals show that they are committed to another forever. But I’m sure that seems very pale and wan to a god.”

“It is hardly silly,” Raiden said. “Not that we engage in marriages like mortals do, but I certainly understand the desire. I would…” he paused. “I would also desire to show my commitment to you. To make it so all the other gods of all the realms knew how deep and abiding my love for you is.”

Kuai Liang smiled and closed his eyes as he rested against Raiden. “Then we will just have to make sure they understand,” he said.

Raiden was quiet, stroking Kuai Liang’s hair. Kuai Liang’s words, his desire, struck a chord within Raiden. He had not even considered the possibility. But now that Kuai had spoken of his desire, the urge began to grow within Raiden. He considered the implications before he spoke.

“Kuai,” he said, softly.

“Yes?” Kuai Liang asked, opening his eyes.

“There is… something we could do,” Raiden said slowly. “There is something that can be sworn between us. It is an oath, one that is not undertaken lightly. But it –”

Kuai Liang was sitting up straight now, looking at Raiden with eyes that shone. Raiden smiled at him and placed a hand on his face.

“You are so eager,” he said, chuckling gently. “This idea pleases you?”

“Yes,” Kuai Liang said, taking Raiden’s free hand and kissing it. “I love you, Raiden. I – I have never known I _could_ love anyone as much as I love you. Every day I fall deeper and more passionately in love with you.”

Raiden felt the surge of electricity within him. “And I you,” he said, pressing his lips against Kuai Liang’s. The more he mulled the idea over within himself, the more merit he found. He loved Kuai Liang so much he had been willing to sacrifice his divinity, multiple times over, to keep him safe. He had wished for nothing more than Kuai Liang to live, to have more time with him. And he had been given the greatest gift the Elder Gods could have given him: an eternity with the boy – with the _god_ he loved. Why _wouldn’t_ he want to swear this oath with Kuai Liang? The more he thought about it, the more it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Raiden drew back and looked at Kuai Liang. “It is called the Oath of Joined Becoming,” he said. “To complete it requires that two divinities who are completely devoted to one another swear to never forsake one another, to be wholly with one another, and to never interfere with the other’s doings. I have not known any deities to swear it in tens of thousands of years. It is rare, and sacred, and powerful.” He leaned his forehead against Kuai Liang’s. “But if you wish to swear this oath with me,” he said, his voice lowering, “I would consider it the greatest honor I have ever been bestowed in my very long life.”

Kuai Liang felt chills run through him – not, he realized, as he once did as a mortal, but more out of a sense of anticipation and desire. The chill that overcame him was _excitement_. He placed a trembling hand on Raiden’s face. “I do wish it,” he said. “I – more than anything. I love you. And I want to spend eternity with you, falling more in love with you the entire time.”

Raiden smiled and kissed Kuai Liang again, holding it for just a moment before drawing back. “Then we shall,” he said, smiling warmly and taking Kuai Liang’s hands in his. “The divine spark in you should guide you through the words. Close your eyes and think. Consider me. Consider yourself. Consider us. And when the words come to you, speak them aloud, and I will reply.”

Kuai Liang closed his eyes and tried to focus as much as his anticipation would allow. _Calm. Be calm. Think._ He took in a slow, deep breath, counting to ten as he did, and then exhaled to the same count. It was an old trick, one he learned when he was a mere apprentice in the Lin Kuei. But it did help him think. And as Kuai Liang thought and focused, he began to realize a small, glowing ember within himself. _The divine spark._ This was what gods were made of. A microscopic remnant of the One Being. In _him_ now. He was a god. He truly was.

Kuai Liang’s consciousness moved to the spark, feeling as it gently radiated inside of him. Here were all the answers to all the questions he might have had, if he knew how to unlock them. He had to think. _The Oath of Joined Becoming._ What would link him to Raiden forever. At the very back of Kuai Liang’s mind, he could almost hear a whisper in his own voice. There were words, he could tell, but they were elusive. He forced himself to focus on them.

And slowly, they began to crystallize. Until they felt so natural it was as though they had always been a part of him. Kuai Liang opened his eyes to see Raiden sitting across from him, joining hands with him.

Kuai Liang opened his mouth and began to speak. “I honor you as the one whose love sustains me,” he said, speaking quietly but with emphasis. “I honor you as the one whom I cherish above all else. I honor you as one who is the beginning and the end of me. And I honor you as the one that I shall spend all of eternity joined to.”

As Kuai Liang spoke the words, Raiden could feel the sizzle and snap of electricity coursing through him. He waited as Kuai Liang spoke, and almost as soon as the last words left his lips, Raiden spoke in turn. “I honor you as the greatest joy I have known and ever will know,” he said, matching Kuai Liang’s cadence and tone. “I honor you as the force that sustains me and provides hope. I honor you as the reason I have for my existence and divinity. And I honor you as the one that I shall spend all of eternity joined to.”

Kuai Liang felt the resonance of Raiden’s words within him. “This day, I pledge myself to you in love and honor and admiration,” he said.

“This day, I pledge myself to you in gratitude and joy and hope,” Raiden replied.

“For none shall ever part us, and none shall separate one from the other, as we are joined together and become whole,” Kuai Liang said.

“For all that we were, and all that we are, and all that we someday may become,” Raiden said, his eyes never wavering from Kuai Liang’s.

“It is here and now, before the realms themselves as witnesses, that I pledge myself to you, Lord Raiden, god of thunder,” Kuai Liang said.

“And it is here and now, with fate itself guiding us, that I pledge myself to you, Lord Kuai Liang, god of snow,” Raiden said.

And in unison, they spoke as one. “I swear the Oath of Joined Becoming to you, now and forever, and may only the end of eternity part us.”

Without warning, Raiden and Kuai Liang’s physical bodies fell away to nothingness and two beams of light, one a pale yellow and the other an ice blue, rocketed into the skies above the Heavens. They spun around each other, each seeming to orbit the other, picking up speed and velocity as they did. The light that they gave off took over the entirety of the sky, not only of the Heavens, but of other realms as well.

On Earthrealm, mortals going about their days were stopped in their tracks at the sight of the brilliant lights shining at almost the strength of the sun. They did not know what it meant, but much as they had seen the Jinsei as it coursed through the sky, they knew it was divine, and those who looked upon it could not help but feel joy.

In Edenia, those rebuilding were struck silent by the sight of two gods pledging themselves to one another, something only the very eldest of them had seen before. Hope sprung through the Edenians as they looked upon the love and devotion of the two divine beings.

Throughout Outworld, the light that shone seemed to push back the worst of the darkness and malaise of the realm. The creatures that crept and slunk and fought paused in their activities and watched, eyes wide and feeling a strange sense of peace that was entirely foreign to them.

And in the Heavens, closest to where the oath had been sworn, the gods of the realms watched, stunned to see what was happening before them, and knowing exactly which gods had so sworn the oath. From the temples and sanctuaries across the Heavens, surprised gasps and contented sighs sounded, as did the resonant, joyful laughter flowing in the breeze from the Wind Temple.

In the sky, the lights wound around and between each other with such speed and force that they threatened to crash, yet never seemed to. As fast as they moved, both Raiden and Kuai Liang felt complete calm and a sense of absolute clarity. They were to join. They were to become one. Kuai Liang was the first to spread the arc of himself, permitting the crackling electric light of Raiden to course through him. Kuai Liang would have gasped if he had a body to feel the entirety of lightning and thunder resonate through him. His fear had been gone ever since he had awoken with his new divinity, but even if it had been present, he now _understood_ lightning. He could feel what it was, and how it comprised Raiden, his love. And as Raiden passed through Kuai Liang, he stretched himself thin, allowing Kuai Liang to enter him with such a chill and whisper of falling snow that Raiden would have shivered entirely to feel it with his physical form. But like Kuai Liang, he _knew_ now what it was to be snow, and what it meant for it to manifest in and as Kuai Liang, his love.

As the beams of light seemed to reach and stretch into each other, they glowed with not only yellow and blue, but all the colors imaginable, lighting everything before them and below them as their love exploded into a brilliant, magnificent comet that arced through the sky, spreading light and hope through all who witnessed it.

And then, as suddenly as the beams of light had entered the skies, they disappeared. The oath had been completed. Even if they did not understand what had been done, all who had seen it knew of its holiness and its love.

Two pillars of light, one blue and one yellow, began to manifest near the edge of the valley cliff outside the Sky Temple. The physical forms of Raiden and Kuai Liang began to fade back into existence as they stood, clasping hands and staring into one another’s eyes. As the last of the light faded, they felt at last the weight of the oath they had sworn. Kuai Liang glanced momentarily to where they had arrived and smiled as he looked back up at Raiden.

“This was where…” he began.

“Where we first confessed our love,” Raiden said, bringing Kuai Liang’s hands up to his mouth and kissing first one, then the other. “Under the plum trees. This was the only place I could not destroy. The only one I left exactly as it was. Even though it pained me to think of experiencing it without you. It was the only thing I knew I would never destroy.”

Kuai Liang’s throat felt thick. “We are bound,” he said, his voice barely audible. “Forever. You and I.”

“We are,” Raiden said, feeling joy resonate through himself like he had never dared to dream. “I am so happy.”

“As am I,” Kuai Liang said, bringing his hand up to Raiden’s face. “You are my husband now.”

“And you mine,” Raiden said, mirroring Kuai Liang’s motion to place his hand on Kuai Liang’s face. “And nothing will ever part us, now or for the rest of time.”

Kuai Liang could barely control the emotions surging within him. He wanted to weep and laugh and sing and collapse all at the same time. But more than anything, there was one thing he wanted to do. “I don’t know how traditional this is for the oath,” he said, “but in a mortal marriage ceremony, it is customary to seal the bond with a kiss.”

Raiden’s eyes softened. “Tradition or not,” he said, “I would have it no other way.”

The two moved until their arms were around each other, staring into one another’s eyes. They had each other now, for eternity. Whatever the future brought, it would not sever them from each other. Their eyes closed as they moved their heads, seeking each other. As their lips met, each felt a sudden rush of passion flare within him. A cold wind hinting at snow picked up throughout the garden, rustling leaves and flowers and whipping around the two gods who could not bear to separate from each other.

And in the valley below, thousands of plum trees simultaneously burst into bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so, so much for reading “Ice, Storm”! When I started this story back in July, I never in a million years thought it would receive the amazing reception that it has but you guys have blown me away time and again with your thoughtful and gracious feedback. While I have absolutely loved writing this story, it is now officially time to hang it up. We made it north of 200,000 words and more than 400 (!!!) pages in Microsoft Word, making this hands-down the longest story I have ever written in my entire life.
> 
> I have to admit being more than a little sad that the story is over. Writing it has been such a major part of my life for the last four and a half months and I have been incredibly proud of how it all came together. But this is not the end of my writing in this world. I do have another MK story planned that I will begin next year, which will be a sequel of sorts to “Ice, Storm.” Kuai Liang and Raiden will appear, though they won’t be the main figures. Instead, there will be two other characters who will have their own interactions and their own path to falling in love with each other. I plan to start this sometime around the end of January or early February, so keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> If you enjoyed the story, please do remember to bookmark it and leave a kudos or comment if you haven’t yet. You guys have been an enormous reason for the success of this story and I cannot thank you enough for your graciousness and your thoughtfulness in providing me so much feedback and encouragement (some of you on _every single chapter_!). And don’t forget to check out my other fanfics as well! I write in a few other fandoms besides MK and would love to hear your thoughts on the other stuff I’ve written, if you’re so inclined.
> 
> To conclude, I’ll leave you with the lyrics from “Lovers,” which I listened to not only while I was writing this chapter, but also periodically as I was working on the story, to remind me of where things were going, and how our two leads had to end up. Thank you all again so, so, so much! You’ve been amazing!
> 
> _There was a field in my old town  
>  Where we always played hand in hand  
> The wind was gently touching the grass  
> We were so young, so fearless_
> 
> _Then I dreamt over and over  
>  Of you holding me tight under the stars  
> I made a promise to my dear Lord  
> I will love you forever_
> 
> _Time has passed, so much has changed  
>  But the field remains in my heart  
> Oh, where are you?  
> I need to tell you, I still love you_
> 
> _So I reach out for you  
>  You fly around me like a butterfly  
> Your voice still echoes in my heart  
> You are my true love_
> 
> _There was a field in my old town_  
>  _Where in spring all flowers blossomed wide_  
>  _We were chasing butterflies_  
>  _Hand in hand ‘til close of day_
> 
> _Your voice still echoes in my heart_


End file.
